


Игрок

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 143,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] «Правдивейшая история начала школы Хогвартс, с описанием достойного всяческого сожаления раздора между Годриком Гриффиндором и Салазаром Слизерином, и что воспоследовало из него. Написано Томасом Нортоном, джентльменом, в 1504 году».</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Посвящается моему отцу_

 

 

Я не помню, как впервые увидел его.  
Это странно, потому что в книгах, когда ты встречаешь человека, которому предстоит определять всю твою дальнейшую жизнь (и, с большой вероятностью, смерть), всегда полагается ощутить что-нибудь эдакое. Например, холодок пробежит по спине. Или ты вдруг остановишься, как громом пораженный. Или, по крайней мере, встреча должна произойти при необычных обстоятельствах: ночь, косые струи дождя, вспышки молний, вырывающие из тьмы очертания надгробий и высокую фигуру человека в темной мантии...  
Ничего подобного у нас и в помине не было.  
Мне смутно кажется, что я видел его в Хогвартс-экспрессе, — он сидел в купе у окна, читал книгу и ни на кого не смотрел. Но, может, это я себе придумал. В любом случае тогда я бы его и не запомнил, не до того было.  
Я пребывал в эйфории, похожей на легкое опьянение. Наконец-то начиналась прекрасная новая жизнь! Свернутый в тугие трубки, новенький, еще не измятый и не исчерканный пергамент; чернила в аккуратных бутылочках; учебники с еще не разрезанными страницами, восхитительно пахнущие типографской краской; и главное — собственная волшебная палочка, которой можно колдовать, когда вздумается (ну, почти), а не упрашивать родителей, чтобы дали поиграть за хорошее поведение.  
Я чувствовал себя ужасно взрослым, умным и самостоятельным.  
Из будущих однокашников для меня пока что все были чужими, кроме Колина Розье — ну, с тем-то мы знали друг друга чуть ли не с колыбели, — но к концу поездки я свел массу знакомств, потому что Розье потащил меня в настоящую взрослую компанию. Там были две третьекурсницы, кузины Блэк — Вальбурга и Лукреция, сокращенно Вэл и Лу. Их брат Альфард вел себя в целом дружелюбно, но отстраненно. Это свойственно Блэкам: они всегда держатся особняком, потому что, за редким исключением, им не нужен никто, кроме них самих и других Блэков.  
За пару часов я столько наслушался о студентах и преподавателях Хогвартса, порядках в школе и всяких забавных историях, что у меня голова пошла кругом. Казалось, что я уже полжизни провел в замке. Но кое-что вызывало смутную тревогу.  
Розье твердо намеревался попасть в Слизерин, где учились все его предки. Блэку тоже была туда прямая дорога — мантию со слизеринской змейкой ему сшили заранее. А вот со мной все было непонятно. И мои родители, и прочие родственники учились в Рэйвенкло. Но я там никого пока не знал, да и жизнь в Слизерине по рассказам представлялась куда более интересной...  
Может быть, поэтому, когда подошла моя очередь и я сел на распределительный табурет, то первым делом спросил Шляпу:  
— А можно мне в Слизерин?  
— Ты уверен? — спросил удивленный голос прямо в моей голове. — Вообще-то тебе полагается на другой факультет. Ты бы там смог достичь многого. Вот, например, твой прадедушка...  
Мне пришлось высидеть на стуле почти минуту, пока Шляпа предавалась воспоминаниям. Но в итоге, узнав, что я не передумал, она выкрикнула так громко, что у меня в ушах зазвенело:  
— Слизерин!  
Так я сделал первый шаг к своему будущему. 

***  
За факультетским столом меня встретили весело, даже Блэк одобрительно улыбался. А я вертел головой, разыскивая среди еще не распределенных студентов Колина. Собственно, и на Тома-то я обратил внимание только потому, что его фамилия в списке шла непосредственно перед Розье.  
Том Риддл показался мне не особенно интересным: обычный мальчишка, только слишком бледный и долговязый. Если бы Шляпа не выкрикнула: «Слизерин!», едва коснувшись его головы, я бы сразу о нем забыл о нем. Но тут разволновался: а вдруг мест на факультете не хватит или Шляпа не отправляет двух студентов подряд на один факультет? Так что на Риддла, усевшегося за наш стол, я посмотрел с раздражением.  
Он сидел очень прямо, ни на кого не глядя. Вблизи было видно, что у него правильные черты лица, темные глаза и длинные, как у девочек, ресницы. В остальном он выглядел так себе: какая-то потрепанная мантия, один рукав заштопан, манжеты рубашки серые, застиранные.  
Но тут довольный Розье плюхнулся рядом со мной, и я на время забыл о Риддле.  
Когда распределение закончилось, со своего места во главе преподавательского стола встал пожилой лысый волшебник — это был директор Диппет, — и долго что-то говорил насчет нового учебного года, обязанностей студентов, что мы не должны посрамить свой факультет, и все такое прочее. Я честно пытался его слушать, но все вокруг болтали, окликали друг друга, смеялись... Один Риддл молчал. Он заговорил, только когда староста Уилл Кэппер принялся расспрашивать его, как и прочих новичков, о том, кто он и откуда.  
— Я из Лондона.  
— Из самого Лондона? Здорово! А где ты там живешь? У твоих родителей, наверное, лавка в Косом переулке?  
— Нет, — ответил Риддл. — У меня нет родителей. Они умерли.  
— Ох, извини, — опешил Кэппер. — Я не знал.  
— Ничего.  
— Я тоже сирота, — сочувственно сказала какая-то светловолосая девочка чуть постарше нас. — Меня воспитывали тетя с дядей... Риддл — интересная фамилия, никогда не слышала о таких. Откуда твоя семья родом?  
— Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю об отце с матерью. Я вырос в приюте.  
Девочка удивленно подняла брови, и было от чего. Я, например, тоже не сразу понял, о чем это он. Приюты мне до того встречались только в книгах, потому что в волшебном мире их давно уже не было. У нас принято держаться своих. Даже если нет близких родственников, обязательно найдется какая-нибудь четвероюродная бабушка, которая возьмет сироту к себе.  
— Твои родители были волшебники? — осторожно уточнил Кэппер.  
— Отец да, а мать нет.  
— Магла?! — изумленно переспросил Кэппер и тут же осекся. — Ладно, извини. Спасибо, — и сразу заговорил с кем-то другим.  
Зато теперь остальные смотрели на Риддла во все глаза. Полукровка... Большинство из нас никогда не видели полукровок, и я не был исключением. Нет, я знал, конечно, что есть люди, которые вступают в брак с маглами, но это всегда было где-то далеко, не здесь, не в «приличном обществе». В общем, не то, о чем говорят при детях. Нечто гадкое и одновременно вызывающее нездоровый интерес.  
И уж, конечно, дети от таких браков никогда не учились на приличных факультетах — Слизерине и Рэйвенкло. Им была прямая дорога в Хаффлпафф, ну или в Гриффиндор — если очень повезет.  
Том же, казалось, нисколько не был смущен своим признанием. Другие за столом шептались, искоса на него поглядывая. Кто-то громко спросил:  
— С каких пор?..  
На него зашикали. И только когда все стали вставать из-за стола и Кэппер позвал первокурсников за собой, я вдруг понял, что ближайшие семь лет мне придется делить спальню с полукровкой. 

***  
Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза в спальне, — окно. Это было неожиданно и странно, потому что я уже знал, что помещения факультета находятся под землей, и успел пожалеть, что не выбрал Рэйвенкло — те-то живут в башне…  
Но оказалось, что жалеть не о чем. Окно было, конечно, иллюзорным, но, как и потолок в Большом зале, создавало полное ощущение реальности. Темное, низкое небо с редкими звездами, видимыми через разрывы туч, гладкая поверхность озера, едва различимые силуэты гор вдали… Иллюзия была так совершенна, что даже казалось, будто от окна тянет холодом. Должно быть, не я один это заметил — Эйвери, поежившись, первым делом задернул гардины.  
Риддл, который каким-то образом оказался в спальне раньше нас, уже успел устроиться на кровати у окна и открыл свой чемодан — совсем маленький и потертый. Он вынул из него книгу, бросил ее на покрывало, потом взял полотенце и вышел из спальни.  
Розье уставился на эту книгу, как на ядовитую змею.  
— Грязнокровка занял лучшую кровать!  
— Он не грязнокровка, — поправил я. — Его отец...  
— Ой брось! Мало ли что он говорит, — ответил Колин. Потом вдруг решительно прошел к кровати Риддла, сбросил книгу на пол и брезгливо отодвинул чемодан ногой.  
— Ты что делаешь?!  
— Пускай перебирается к двери. Он должен знать свое место. Не хочу каждый раз, глядя в окно, видеть его физиономию.  
Начинается... Когда Розье заносит — а заносит его частенько, — он начинает искать самый пустяшный повод, чтобы начать драку с кем-нибудь. Обычно этим кем-нибудь был я. Наверное, стоило переключить Колина на мою персону, но я так объелся и так хотел спать, что не было никаких сил.  
Эйвери хмыкнул, давая понять, что поддерживает Розье. Блэк скептически посмотрел на нас, потом открыл дверцы шкафа и принялся раскладывать свои вещи. Мне, наверное, стоило бы сделать то же самое… Первокурсникам уже сообщили, что хогвартские эльфы только убирают в комнатах и стирают одежду, но вот все прочее придется делать самим.  
Розье развалился на кровати у окна и смотрел на дверь спальни, как хищник, приготовившийся к прыжку.  
— Уйди оттуда, — сказал я. — Вот делать тебе нечего, только скандалить в первый же день.  
— Рэй, не лезь.  
— Тебе помочь встать?  
Колин раздраженно посмотрел на меня.  
— Почему ты так беспокоишься о грязнокровке?  
И тут же подобрался, потому что открылась дверь и вошел Риддл с зубной щеткой и полотенцем в руках.  
Розье смотрел на него с насмешливой улыбкой. Риддл молчал, глядя на Колина без всякого выражения. Я ожидал, что сейчас он скажет что-нибудь вроде: «Эй, это моя кровать», или просто проглотит обиду и переберется на свободное место. Но Риддл не сделал ни того, ни другого. Вместо этого он аккуратно положил полотенце и щетку на стул, подошел к Розье — тот напрягся — и что-то сказал ему на ухо, так тихо, что я ничего не смог расслышать.  
Зато Колин, видимо, расслышал прекрасно. На щеках у него вдруг выступили красные пятна.  
— Ах ты…  
Он вскочил на ноги и заехал Риддлу кулаком в скулу, на что тот в ответ ударил Розье ребром ладони по горлу. Колин, задыхаясь, схватился руками за шею, после чего получил удар под дых.  
Риддл развернулся и ушел.  
Все заняло секунды две, не больше. Эйвери застыл с открытым ртом, Блэк успел только обернуться с рубашкой в руках.  
— Это запрещенный прием! — Колин все никак не мог отдышаться, из глаз у него текли слезы. —И сразу сбежал! Сейчас вернется, я его убью.  
— Слушай, — я чувствовал, что нарываюсь, но не мог сдержаться, — если честно, ты первый начал.  
— Да?! А ты слышал, что он мне сказал?!  
— Нет. А что?  
— Неважно, — Колин вдруг покраснел и, выпрямившись, выдохнул через стиснутые зубы. — Ничего. Но я его все равно сейчас прикончу.  
Он с надеждой посмотрел на меня в поисках поддержки, но я колебался.  
— Так нечестно. Это была его кровать, а ты пытался его прогнать, еще и первым ударил. Это не по прав...  
— Ах, вот как?! — Розье затрясло. — Какие еще правила, если он грязнокровка? А ты его защищаешь. Хорош друг, нечего сказать! Не разговаривай больше со мной!  
Он быстро прошел к крайней кровати, стоявшей у двери, забрался туда и плотно задернул полог — только кольца звякнули.  
В комнате стало тихо-тихо. Альфард долго смотрел на задернутый полог и наконец сказал:  
— Как хотите, а я ложусь спать.  
Он надел пижаму, лег и задул свечу, стоявшую на прикроватном столике.  
Эйвери тоже быстро забрался под одеяло. Мне ничего не оставалось, как переодеться и лечь.  
Риддл вернулся через полчаса, пробрался к своей кровати в полной темноте и тоже отгородился от всех пологом.  
Я лежал, смотрел в потолок и прокручивал в голове случившееся. Колин, конечно, был неправ, это понятно. Затевать ссору из-за такой ерунды, еще и бить первым — недостойно. Но, может, он прав, и на полукровок правила не распространяются? В конце концов, они не то же самое, что мы...  
Откуда только взялся этот Риддл, из-за которого я рассорился с лучшим другом?!  
Второй раз за вечер я подумал, что выбрал не тот факультет. 

***  
Когда я проснулся на следующее утро, Риддла в спальне уже не было, а с Колином мы за завтраком помирились. Теперь они с Риддлом старательно игнорировали друг друга, делая вид, что противника просто не существует.  
Впрочем, Риддла и без того почти все демонстративно избегали. Позже я узнал, что в школу прилетело с десяток сов от родителей слизеринцев, возмущенных тем, что их сын или дочь вынуждены учиться на одном факультете с полукровкой. На все письма был получен вежливый, но непреклонный ответ от заместителя директора и по совместительству декана Гриффиндора, профессора Дамблдора: он, дескать, очень сожалеет, но Шляпа не ошибается, и никого никуда переводить не будут.  
Мои родители сов не присылали. Маму я не желал впутывать в школьные дела, а отец уехал в очередную деловую поездку за границу. Впрочем, и ему я ничего сообщать не хотел. Сам не знаю, почему.  
Колин тоже не стал писать домой. И без того было ясно, что бы ему ответили. Драться с полукровкой, которого положено вообще не замечать!.. Да еще и вульгарным магловским способом — это волшебнику-то, имеющему палочку. Колину бы еще самому досталось за такой урон семейной чести. Нет уж, спасибо!  
А через две недели после начала учебы Риддл успел еще раз показать характер.  
Дело было утром, а по утрам в факультетской умывальной всегда стоит гвалт и не протолкнуться. И неудивительно — все спят до последнего, а потом, вскочив, как ужаленные, торопятся за пять минут умыться, чтобы успеть на завтрак. Поэтому в восемь утра там всегда очереди и сражения за свободный умывальник. А еще вечно кто-нибудь обливает соседей водой, а кто-то ловит на кафельном полу ускользнувшее мыло...  
В то утро Риддл сцепился с громадным пятикурсником — позже я узнал, что его зовут Майлс Булстроуд. Майлс и его приятель были до крайности раздражены как самой необходимостью рано вставать после летней вольницы, так и отсутствием свободного умывальника. Поэтому Майлс, оглядевшись вокруг, выбрал самого, как ему казалось, уязвимого — Тома — и похлопал его по плечу.  
Риддл, с зубной щеткой во рту, удивленно оглянулся.  
— Отойди, — буркнул Майлс, — дай умыться.  
— Я не закончил, — пробормотал Риддл.  
— Меня это не волнует. Все, пошел, — Булстроуд слегка подтолкнул его.  
Том не двинулся с места.  
— Убери руки.  
Майлс был, судя по всему, сильно не в духе и только и искал случая на ком-то сорвать злость. Он неприятно засмеялся и обернулся к приятелю.  
— Нет, ты посмотри, Берти, до чего наглые пошли малявки! Мы в их возрасте старшим ботинки чистили и шнурки завязывали, а этот, глядите-ка, мне хамит. Еще и полукровка! Да ты у меня сейчас сожрешь это мыло...  
Вдруг откуда-то сзади звонко крикнули:  
— Эй! Оставь его в покое!  
Я обернулся.  
У крайнего умывальника возле стены стоял незнакомый мне темно-русый мальчишка лет тринадцати-четырнадцати с зубной щеткой в руке.  
— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Майлс.  
Тот сплюнул в раковину, выпрямился и ответил громко и четко:  
— Я сказал: оставь — его — в покое.  
Булстроуд дернулся было к нему, но потом только скривился и зло ответил:  
— Да больно он мне нужен, была охота руки марать! — после чего направился к освободившемуся умывальнику.  
Том поглядел на своего спасителя и сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Тот отмахнулся и ушел.  
Сцена была странная, что и говорить. Потом я спросил о ней Альфарда, который знал, казалось, все обо всех.  
— Так это же Долохов, — ответил Альфард таким тоном, будто это само собой разумелось. — Однокурсник Вэл. Он ненормальный.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом.  
Как гласила легенда (обросшая за годы многочисленными подробностями), еще в самом начале своего первого курса Антонин Долохов умудрился поссориться в библиотеке то ли с второ-, то ли с третьекурсником с Гриффиндора. Кто-то там на кого-то не так посмотрел или не то сказал. Гриффиндорец наслал на Долохова Furunculus, а тот, поскольку еще не знал толком ни одного проклятия, схватил тяжеленный библиотечный стул и, недолго думая, обрушил его на голову противника.  
Скандал был страшный. Гриффиндорец попал в больничное крыло с сотрясением мозга. Долохова чуть было не исключили из школы, но в итоге все обошлось поркой и карцером. Зато за Долоховым закрепилась устойчивая репутация способного на все психа, с которым лучше лишний раз не связываться. Желающие, конечно, все равно находились — некоторые особо кровопролитные драки также вошли в школьные анналы, — но большинство задевать Долохова не рисковало.  
Как я узнал позже, Долохов был чистокровным русским магом. После революции его семья уехала из России, и он родился уже в Англии. Потом родители развелись, отец ушел, мать нанялась работать официанткой в какой-то ресторан в магической части Лондона, и семья жила очень бедно. Иностранец, да еще и нищий — для многих уже это делало Долохова недостойным общения. А если прибавить его характер, становилось понятно, почему друзей у него было не особенно много.  
Тем не менее с Томом они сошлись, и у них установились почти приятельские отношения. Позже Том как-то спросил, почему Долохов вступился за него тогда, в умывальной.  
— Ты наглый, — ответил тот, — а я наглых люблю.  
Так и вышло, что Риддл, с которым у нас никто не разговаривал, прибился к компании третьекурсников, куда входил Долохов и его приятель Руквуд. Обычно Том не встревал в их разговоры, просто молча слушал. С ним редко заговаривали, зато и не гнали прочь.

***  
Мое собственное сближение со странным однокурсником началось с чистой случайности.  
В первые учебные дни я все время путался в коридорах и лестницах, которые то и дело норовили привести куда-нибудь не туда. Так я заблудился, направляясь на первый в жизни урок зелий, — свернул не туда и опоздал.  
Урок уже начался, когда я влетел в класс. Все места были заняты. Чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, я плюхнулся на первое же свободное место и только тут заметил, что моим соседом оказался Риддл. Он сидел в полном одиночестве, аккуратно разложив перед собой инструменты, и читал учебник.  
Мне не очень понравилось такое соседство, но делать было нечего. Профессор Слагхорн, наш декан — низенький пухлый человечек с буйной соломенной шевелюрой и пышными усами, — уже хлопнул в ладоши, призывая всех к тишине. Забавно потирая толстые ручки, он заявил, что сейчас продемонстрирует нам лишь малую толику потрясающих возможностей зельеварения.  
После чего, пыхтя, склонился над аквариумом в углу и достал из него... крупную и донельзя возмущенную жабу.  
А дальше началось представление. С поразительной ловкостью удерживая жабу в руках, Слагхорн вливал ей в рот то увеличивающее зелье, от которого она с громким кваканьем раздувалась до размеров парты, то уменьшающее — и жаба съеживалась до спичечного коробка. Пара капель из неизвестной бутылочки — и вот жаба уже стала ярко-розовой в пупырышек, из другой — и она вдруг начала пускать пар и свистеть, как чайник.  
А в конце Слагхорн завел граммофон и, напоив жабу веселящим зельем, заставил ее так забавно прыгать по столу под музыку, что весь класс чуть не падал от хохота. Сам же Слагхорн, заложив большие пальцы рук за отвороты жилета, покачивался в такт музыке и подпевал глубоким баритоном:

_Figaro qua, Figaro la,  
Figaro su, Figaro giu.  
Bravo, bravissimo,  
bravo, bravissimo,  
a te fortuna non manchera,  
non manchera..._

— Non manchera! — торжественно закончил он, раскинув руки, и раскланялся под аплодисменты класса.  
Еще на том первом уроке мы немного поучились варить «простенькое», по словам профессора, зелье для лечения чирьев. У меня было такое хорошее настроение, что я даже на Риддла посмотрел совсем иначе, и он показался мне не таким уж отвратительным. Когда он уронил весы и сам засмеялся собственной неловкости, я тоже ответил на его улыбку. Потом он пару раз о чем-то меня спросил — как лучше сделать то или другое, — и внимательно следил, как я нарезаю ингредиенты, стараясь повторять мои движения. Мне было лестно такое внимание, и скоро я уже болтал с ним запросто.  
Розье, конечно, разозлился из-за того, что я весь урок просидел с Риддлом, и потом не разговаривал со мной. На следующем занятии по зельеварению он позвал меня к себе на последнюю парту. Но мне показалось, что уйти будет некрасиво и обидно для Тома, так что я остался с ним. В конце концов, то, что Риддл полукровка, еще не дает права быть невежливым…  
Оказалось, что с Риддлом бывает интересно поговорить и о зельях он знает на удивление много для человека, прожившего всю жизнь с маглами (хотя он честно признался, что просто уже прочел весь учебник). Но на одном из уроков в начале октября его знания вышли нам боком.  
Когда мы делали отвар для заживления царапин, Риддл вдруг вспомнил, что в прошлый раз в другое зелье добавляли истолченные иглы дикобраза, чтобы оно сварилось быстрее. Может быть, и сейчас...  
— Думаешь, попробовать? — спросил я.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Риддл, листая учебник. — Тут ничего не сказано. Но иначе придется провозиться полчаса...  
— Рискнем, — решил я и бросил иглы в свой котел.  
Эффект превзошел все ожидания. Содержимое котла сначала забурлило, а потом с оглушительным грохотом взорвалось, и горячие брызги полетели во все стороны. Я едва успел закрыть лицо руками, чтобы кипяток не попал в глаза. Класс наполнился паром, кто-то завизжал. Убрав руки от лица, я увидел, что Слагхорн спешит к нам от задних рядов, а Риддл, нацепив защитные рукавицы, быстро меняет местами мой — пустой — и собственный, наполненный зельем котел.  
— Что случилось?! — со Слагхорна разом слетело все добродушие. — Что вы здесь вытворяете?!  
— Простите, сэр, — Том покаянно смотрел ему в глаза, — я просто подумал, что если добавить иглы дикобраза, зелье будет готово быстрее, а оказалось...  
Я открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что это вовсе не он, а я сделал. Но Слагхорн уже раскричался:  
— Страсть к экспериментам — это прекрасно, но почему было не спросить меня?! Конечно, иглы дикобраза в сочетании с рогатыми слизнями дали совсем другой эффект! Вы пока слишком мало знаете, Риддл, чтобы позволять себе вольности с рецептом!  
— Простите, сэр.  
Слагхорн шумно выдохнул и сказал уже спокойнее:  
— В следующий раз сначала поднимите руку и задайте вопрос.  
— Конечно, сэр.  
— В наказание вместо обеда вымоете все испачканные парты и пол в классе! Без применения магии.  
— Да, сэр.  
Слагхорн кивнул и обернулся к классу:  
— Заканчивайте работу! Все, кто получил ожоги, — подойдите ко мне, я выдам мазь!

***  
Из класса я вышел вместе со всеми, даже поднялся на первый этаж, но там остановился. Поток учеников, торопившихся на обед, огибал нас со всех сторон, вокруг галдели, бежали, толкались. Колин дернул меня за рукав, но я покачал головой.  
— Слушай, я, пожалуй, вернусь и ему помогу.  
— С чего вдруг? — Колин встал, как вкопанный.  
— Понимаешь, взорвался на самом деле мой котел, а Том сказал, что его.  
— Ну и что?  
— Это я должен был мыть парты, а он взял вину на себя.  
— Ты его об этом просил?!  
— Нет, но...  
— Значит, пойдем!  
— Так нечестно.  
— Ты дурак, — зло сказал Розье. — Не хочешь — не надо. Иди, целуйся со своим грязнокровкой!  
Он бросил меня посреди коридора и ушел в Большой зал. А я еще постоял и побрел обратно в подземелья.  
В полумраке класса мне первым делом бросилась в глаза мантия Тома, аккуратно сложенная на преподавательском стуле. Потом я увидел его самого — засучив рукава, он оттирал одну из парт. Рядом стоял таз с водой.  
Услышав скрип двери, Том обернулся. Я пошел к нему по проходу между парт, слушая громкий стук своих каблуков и глядя почему-то не на Риддла, а на танец пылинок в солнечном луче.  
— Чего тебе? — отрывисто спросил Риддл.  
— Ничего. Я пришел помочь.  
— В честь чего?  
— Ну, ты же меня прикрыл и...  
— Прикрыл, потому что так захотел. И вообще, это была моя ошибка. Так что можешь идти на обед.  
Казалось, мне дали пощечину. Раньше я думал, что, когда кто-нибудь приходит тебе помочь, его полагается встретить более любезно... Да кто он такой, чтобы срывать на мне злость?!  
Теперь у меня было законное моральное право уйти и не возвращаться, но я почему-то не двинулся с места.  
Том пожал плечами и с резким звуком разорвал свою тряпку пополам. Протянул мне половинку.  
— Твой ряд — средний. Там три или четыре парты забрызганы.  
Некоторое время мы работали молча. Пахло мылом, грязной водой, мокрым деревом и пылью. Чертовы пятна оттирались с трудом, тем более что я никогда в жизни не занимался такими вещами, для этого существуют эльфы. Том — другое дело, он, наверное, привык у маглов все делать сам…  
Чтобы отдохнуть, я пошел посмотреть на заспиртованных существ, банки с которыми стояли в шкафах вдоль стен. Тронул одну дверцу — стекло звякнуло.  
— Не открывается, — сказал Том у меня за спиной. — Я проверял.  
Ему, видно, тоже надоели парты, потому что он прошелся по классу, заглянул за преподавательский стол и присвистнул.  
— Столько пластинок! Давай поставим музыку. Ты умеешь заводить магический граммофон?  
— Конечно. А если Слагхорн придет?  
— Не придет до конца обеда, — Том вытащил одну пластинку. — Давай эту.  
Я поставил пластинку на диск, потом коснулся палочкой иглы. Она плавно поднялась и медленно-медленно опустилась на вращающуюся черную поверхность. Послышался треск, шипение, а потом приятный, глубокий, слегка с хрипотцой женский голос пропел:  
— Hello, honey...  
Звук голоса еще, казалось, висел в воздухе, когда вступили рояль и оркестр. Том немного послушал, склонив голову, потом отправился в подсобку для мытья котлов. Оттуда послышался плеск воды, и Риддл вернулся с полным ведром воды и щеткой.  
— Посиди пока на парте, а я помою пол.  
Сидя на парте и болтая ногами, я наблюдал, как он оттирает пятна с каменных плит.  
«One of these days I'll meet you», — пела пластинка.  
Потом мне стало стыдно, что я ничего не делаю, и я окликнул его:  
— Поменяемся?  
— Давай, — он с наслаждением выпрямился и свел лопатки вместе. Потом уселся на парту и стал наблюдать за мной, время от времени наставляя:  
— Сильнее три... Отжимай тряпку, а то вода останется...  
От непривычного занятия у меня уже болели все мышцы.  
— У тебя намного ловчее получается, — пропыхтел я, возя тряпкой по полу.  
Том фыркнул.  
— Еще бы! В приюте научился.  
При мне он заговорил об этом второй раз. По спине у меня пробежала дрожь, как всегда бывает, когда сталкиваешься с чем-нибудь загадочным и жутким. О приютах у меня было самое смутное представление, составленное по прочитанным до школы книгам. В голове замелькали всякие ужасы: как в подобных местах детей заставляют попрошайничать и с этой целью намеренно калечат... Но Том вроде не выглядел калекой.  
Пару минут я боролся с любопытством, но все же не выдержал:  
— А как там...  
Том сразу понял и ответил равнодушно, даже как-то привычно:  
— Да ничего страшного. Только кормят так себе, намного хуже, чем здесь. Еще приходится везде ходить строем — и в столовую, и на уроки. И все должны быть одеты одинаково. Маглы вообще любят, чтобы все были одинаковыми. Ненавидят тех, кто чем-то отличается от других.  
Это звучало не слишком страшно. В конце концов, в Хогвартсе тоже заставляют ходить парами и носить одинаковые мантии. Но Том вдруг добавил:  
— А вот что в самом деле противно, так это когда приезжают усыновители. Тогда всех заставляют вымыться, выстраивают в ряд, а эти ходят и рассматривают. Будто лошадь или собаку покупают.  
— Тебя когда-нибудь усыновляли?  
— Два раза. Увозили к себе, заставляли называть их «мама» и «папа», а через месяц возвращали обратно.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что не нравился. Потому что не такой. Странный. Со мной случались всякие непонятные вещи, если я пугался или злился. Например, смотришь на что-то, а оно загорается. Или стекло в окне вылетает. Или человеку становится больно ни с того, ни с сего…  
Теперь я окончательно бросил тряпку — все равно последние пять минут без толку тер неподатливое пятно. Выпрямился и посмотрел на Тома.  
— Слушай, эти усыновители — они что, детей никогда не видели?!  
Том удивленно поднял брови. Только сейчас до меня дошло, что он может не знать многих вещей, обычных для волшебников.  
— Это же стихийная магия! Она у всех бывает в детстве, потом проходит...  
Я запнулся и, кажется, покраснел, вспомнив, что у меня выбросы стихийной магии прекратились только в восемь лет — удручающе поздно по волшебным меркам. Но Том вроде бы ничего не заметил.  
— То есть, тебя, конечно, стыдят, если что-то такое случается, говорят, что это некрасиво и большие дети так не делают — все равно, что штаны намочить. Но, в общем, ничего страшного в стихийной магии нет.  
— Это волшебники так думают, а маглы — другое дело, — Том передернул плечами. — Знаешь, как они пугаются? Сразу начинают орать, или бьют, или запирают в чулан. Они вообще ненавидят все, что связано с магией, понимаешь?  
Я кивнул. Об этом-то я слышал. Кто же не знает, как маглы в старину преследовали волшебников.  
А Том был вынужден терпеть такое одиннадцать лет... Хорошо еще, что им не пришло в голову сжечь его на костре!  
Я сказал ему об этом, но он только посмеялся.  
— Сейчас никого не сжигают. Вот в психушку могут отправить… Это такое место, вроде тюрьмы, только для сумасшедших.  
— А твои родители...  
Я был готов себе надавать по губам за то, что задаю такие вопросы — неприлично ведь так лезть в чужие дела! — но уже не мог остановиться.  
— Они давно умерли, да? Ну, раз ты с раннего детства жил в приюте.  
— Не совсем… То есть мать-то и вправду умерла, когда мне был всего час или два от роду. А вот отец, наверное, жив, хотя я ничего о нем не знаю. Я думаю, что он бросил мать, потому что она была маглой.  
Я кивнул. Это было понятно. О таких вещах я слышал — правда, мельком, потому что мне не разрешали присутствовать при таких разговорах. Но я знал, что бывают случаи, когда кто-то из приличной семьи убегает, чтобы жить с маглами, а потом, раскаявшись, возвращается домой. Особенно это считалось опасным для девушек, речь шла о некоем «позоре». Но в любом случае связь с маглами не могла продолжаться долго — это же ненормально.  
Знали бы родители, о чем я тут болтаю с полукровкой!  
Том, будто прочитав мои мысли, соскочил с парты:  
— Ладно, хватит об этом. Давай я домою, а то уже идти пора...  
Когда с работой было покончено, он еще бесконечно долго мыл руки и отчищал одежду. Потом мы выключили граммофон, и в наступившей тишине стало слышно, как у Тома урчит в животе. Мне и самому ужасно хотелось есть, но до ужина рассчитывать было не на что. Порывшись в сумке, я нашел одинокую шоколадную лягушку. Прижал ее покрепче к разделочной доске, чтобы не вырывалась, и разрезал пополам ножом для ингредиентов. Дал половинку Тому. Когда мы вышли из класса, Том запер дверь и ушел, не оглядываясь. Наверное, ему было неловко, что он так разоткровенничался.  
После этого разговора всю ночь мне снились бесконечные ряды безликих детей в одинаковых серых мантиях. Проснувшись, я подумал, как было бы чудесно, если бы вдруг оказалось, что родители Тома на самом деле чистокровные волшебники. И что они просто его потеряли, но потом обязательно найдут.  
А что? В книгах ведь такое бывает сплошь и рядом. 

***  
Слагхорн, видимо, сделал выводы из истории с иглами дикобраза, потому что весь следующий месяц посвятил сочетаемости ингредиентов. На уроках он раздавал нам маленькие плошки, в которых мы смешивали компоненты и наблюдали, как зелье то меняет цвет, то вспыхивает крохотным фейерверком, то становится густым, как мед. Все это было так интересно, что даже необходимость зарисовать и выучить огромную таблицу сочетаний не испортила мне удовольствие.  
Между мной и Риддлом к тому времени установилась странная полудружба. Он вообще был странный: то болтал со мной о разных глупостях, то вдруг целыми днями молчал, надувшись непонятно на что. Еще у него постоянно были свои дела и планы, которыми он со мной не делился (а кроме меня, с ним никто и не разговаривал).  
Тайна его отлучек открылась в одну из суббот в середине ноября, когда он оказался моим соседом на трибуне квиддичного стадиона. Факультет в полном составе явился болеть за нашу команду в первом матче сезона. Погода была не самая удачная для игры: накануне прошел дождь, а с утра подморозило. Ветер налетал ледяными порывами, от которых игроков то и дело сносило в сторону. Розье у меня над ухом орал и свистел, а Риддл просто молчал, нахохлившись и спрятав руки в рукава мантии. Вдруг он наклонился ко мне и спросил:  
— А ты в квиддич играешь?  
— Не знаю, — я потер замерзший нос. — Вообще-то я летаю не очень — ну, ты же видел на уроках.  
— А высоты боишься?  
— Нет.  
Сам не знаю, зачем, но я вдруг принялся рассказывать Тому, как года два назад, чтобы избавиться от не подобающего волшебнику страха высоты, я специально выбирался через слуховое окно на крышу и ходил по ней, рискуя свалиться. Это было не особенно опасно — насмерть убиться стихийная магия не даст, — но все же...  
— Если хочешь, — пробормотал Риддл мне на ухо, — приходи завтра в семь утра на Астрономическую башню. Там будет интересно. Но только один, и не говори никому.  
Предложение было странное, но мне стало любопытно, и я согласился.  
Наутро, тихо встав, чтобы не разбудить остальных — Тома в спальне уже не было, — я поднялся на башню. Оказалось, что там уже собралась целая компания: Нотт и Дэйвис с нашего второго курса, Малсибер с Рэйвенкло и еще пара мальчишек с того же факультета, которых я не знал. Как свел с ними дружбу Том, я так и не понял. Наверное, через Долохова или Руквуда.  
Том запер за мной дверь на площадку. Нотт выглянул через парапет вниз и спросил:  
— Ну, кто начнет?  
— Давай я, — сказал Малсибер. Он снял перчатки, поправил мантию и стал карабкаться на парапет. Остальные отошли подальше.  
Опираясь рукой о стену, Малсибер выпрямился во весь рост на крайнем зубце, потом раскинул руки в стороны, как канатоходец, и шагнул на следующий камень.  
Пока он обходил парапет, я, кажется, забыл даже дышать и опомнился, только когда Малсибер, добравшись до противоположной стены, спрыгнул вниз. Тут-то я так хватанул ртом воздух, что закашлялся. Нотт расхохотался, а Том спросил меня:  
— Ну что? Хочешь попробовать?  
Мысль отказаться мелькнула и тут же пропала. Признаться в том, что боишься, при таком количестве свидетелей было невозможно. Да и зачем тогда пришел?  
Так что я кивнул и полез на парапет.  
То, что с площадки казалось сравнительно простым делом, здесь, наверху, выглядело совершенно иначе. Когда, держась за стену, я встал во весь рост, то понял, что дальше не смогу сделать и шага. Плоские каменные зубцы оказались вовсе не такими широкими, как мне думалось; кроме того, они были все в выбоинах и трещинах. От недавнего дождя и заморозков они покрылись скользкой неприятной коркой, а боковые порывы ветра трепали полы мантии и грозили сбросить с башни.  
— Вниз не смотри! — крикнул Малсибер. Лучше бы он этого не говорил, потому что я, естественно, тут же бросил взгляд на землю и ужаснулся тому, как она далеко. Если отсюда свалиться, никакая стихийная магия не поможет...  
Меня затошнило, голова закружилась, и я с минуту стоял, цепляясь за стену, пока не понял, что если сейчас, вот сию секунду не сделаю шага вперед, то потом уже никогда не смогу. Мне придется с позором слезать обратно, и меня больше никто никуда не позовет. В конце концов, если бы эти камни просто лежали на земле, я бы без труда...  
Не успев до конца додумать эту мысль, я сделал первый шаг.  
Оказалось, что идти по парапету проще, если смотреть не под ноги, а перед собой. На повороте из-за порыва ветра я потерял равновесие — сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, — но тут же выровнялся, дошел-таки до противоположной стены и там чудом спрыгнул (а не свалился мешком) на площадку.  
Сердцебиение вернулось гулкими ударами в ушах. Мне стало так жарко, будто меня сунули в камин. Кто-то похлопал меня по спине со словами:  
— Ну, с почином!  
Дальше была очередь Нотта, потом еще кого-то. Оказалось, что рубашка и мантия у меня совсем мокрые от пота. На ветру я быстро остыл и дрожал от холода. Только сейчас заметил, какое на самом деле небо: высокое, серое, будто каменное, с желтыми прожилками облаков.  
Намного позже я узнал, что на самом деле под всеми башнями на уровне восьмого этажа есть защитный купол. Так что, даже если бы кто-то из нас упал, ничего страшного не случилось бы, разве что преподаватели бы заметили. Но тогда я этого не знал и чувствовал, что счастливо избежал смертельной опасности…  
Потом я увидел, что Том — он был последним — вытаскивает из кармана черную ленту и поворачивается спиной к Малсиберу. Малсибер надел повязку ему на глаза и крепко завязал на затылке.  
Он что, ненормальный?!  
Остальные смотрели молча. Тома никто не пытался остановить, и это меня немного успокоило — наверное, он знает, что делает. А Том тем временем, вытянув вперед руки, как слепой, нащупал край парапета, взобрался на него и встал во весь рост, держась за зубец.  
Ветер хлестнул его в спину, Том пошатнулся, но выровнялся и пошел вперед, расставив руки. Мне стало так страшно, что хоть кричи. Сейчас ведь разобьется! Но он осторожно шагал с зубца на зубец, каждый раз подолгу нащупывая ногой опору. Дойдя до поворота, аккуратно повернулся влево — должно быть, он считал зубцы и знал, где находится, — добрался до стены, нашарил ее вытянутой рукой, еще постоял и спрыгнул на площадку.  
Снимая повязку, он выглядел совершенно спокойным, только на лбу блестели капельки пота, и волосы на висках прилипли к коже.  
— Еще придешь? — спросил он, когда мы спускались по винтовой лестнице.  
Я подумал, что никогда в жизни! И тут же, еле ворочая пересохшим языком, ответил:  
— Конечно, приду.


	2. Chapter 2

После рождественских каникул я вернулся в школу счастливым. Две недели полнейшего безделья, когда можно отсыпаться, читать книги, просто бродить по лесу. Кроме того, на Рождество вернулся с континента отец, и мы с ним ходили на охоту. Так у меня на счету наконец появилась первая в жизни лиса, застреленная из арбалета.  
Но в школу тоже хотелось. Я наконец-то привык к факультету, прижился на нем, и единственное, что мешало, — неприкрытая враждебность между Колином и Томом. Розье по-прежнему не переносил Риддла и при каждом удобном случае проезжался на его счет, а заодно напоминал мне, что я предатель и дружу с грязнокровкой. Раза два мы даже подрались из-за этого.  
Неожиданно для нас дело решилось благодаря все тому же Майлсу Булстроуду. С рождественских каникул он вернулся не в лучшем расположении духа: родители, недовольные его жалкими успехами в учебе, решили урезать ему денежное содержание. Через полтора месяца средства у Майлса исчерпались, а однокурсникам надоело ссужать его, чтобы он мог покупать в Хогсмиде сливочное пиво, а может и что покрепче. Тогда обратился к старому, как мир, способу: принялся, когда никто не видел, отбирать деньги у младшекурсников.  
Тома он трогать опасался, памятуя заступничество Долохова, к Блэку, разумеется, даже близко не подходил, но вот мне и Эйвери пару раз пришлось откупиться. А потом Булстроуд зажал в темном коридоре Розье и здорово отколотил, когда тот отказался поделиться парой сиклей.  
Придя в спальню, Колин сначала лег и отвернулся к стене, ни с кем не желая разговаривать. Но потом все-таки поведал нам свою историю, смаргивая злые слезы.  
— Такая туша, тяжелее меня раза в три! Я вообще ничего не мог сделать, он мне руку вывернул. Скотина...  
Колин шмыгнул носом и приложил к распухшей нижней губе мокрое полотенце.  
— Может, сказать Слагхорну? — предложил Эйвери.  
— Чтобы потом нам же объявили бойкот?!  
Доносить на своих в Слизерине всегда считалось неспортивным.  
— Отделать бы его, да куда — такого борова, — рассуждал Розье, чуть успокоившись. — С какой радостью я бы облил его дерьмом...  
— Кстати, неплохая мысль, — сказал вдруг Том.  
Он встал со своей кровати и остановился перед Колином.  
— Очень даже хорошая мысль, — повторил он.  
Розье уставился на него, открыв рот. Уже само то, что Риддл с ним заговорил, было невероятно.  
— Очень смешно, да, — наконец выдавил он. — Слушай, шел бы ты веселиться в другое место, ладно?  
— Я не смеюсь, — ответил Том. — Я серьезно. Ты действительно хорошо придумал облить его дерьмом. Это можно сделать. Рассказать, как?  
Предложенный Риддлом план был прост и изящен. Если заставить определенный объем воды исчезнуть из чугунной сточной трубы туалета и появиться в пустом пространстве над кроватью Булстроуда, то благоухающий водопад обрушится ровнехонько на голову Майлса. Тем более что спальня пятикурсников находилась прямо через стену от мужского туалета, а кровать Майлса стояла как раз у этой самой стены. Том знал это точно, потому что однажды Слагхорн велел ему отнести записку кому-то из пятикурсников. Значит, перемещать придется недалеко, и возни будет меньше…  
Но оживившийся было Розье опять сник.  
— Да ну, это несерьезно. Мы еле-еле научились превращать спички в иголки, а тут материал СОВ, если не ТРИТОНов.  
— Мы волшебники или кто? — с энтузиазмом возразил Том. 

***  
Блэк выслушал план Риддла с большим интересом, но участвовать в затее отказался. Зато все остальные уже к следующему утру были по уши в делах и заботах. Мы просиживали в библиотеке все свободное время. Мадам Локсли, библиотекарь, умилялась, видя такое прилежание. А мы рылись в томах «Чар для продвинутого уровня», и, высунув язык от усердия, переписывали заклятия, занимавшие по три строчки каждое. Потом тренировались на кувшинах в спальне, но это заканчивалось только лужами воды на полу и выяснениями, кто из нас сквиб. А ведь помимо этого нужно было еще иногда спать и делать уроки. Но мы наловчились распределять работу и решали путем жеребьевки, кто сегодня пишет за всех рефераты...  
Зато Розье уже не ссорился с Риддлом. Более того, однажды он извинился, что когда-то назвал Тома грязнокровкой. Тот ответил: «Проехали».  
С перемещающими заклятьями мы провозились до середины марта. День, когда Розье удалось-таки переместить пинту вонючей жидкости на пол в туалете, забрызгав все вокруг, стал для нас настоящим праздником. Мы вылетели из туалета, словно за нами гнался дракон, и потом еще какое-то время болтались в коридоре, наслаждаясь своим успехом и обогащая словарный запас за счет старшекурсников, которые обнаружили лужу на полу.  
«День X» был назначен на конец марта. Мы решили осуществить свой план ранним утром — как известно, в это время сон крепче всего. Альфард в виде исключения тоже согласился поучаствовать, но только потому, что ему доверили особо сложную задачу: стоять на часах в коридоре, и если кто-то в столь ранний час отправится в туалет, остановить его. Не задержать, а именно остановить. Как угодно.  
В туалет мы прокрались босиком. От напряжения даже легкий скрип двери показался мне оглушительным, как раскат грома. Стоять босыми ногами на кафельном полу было холодно, газовые лампы на стенах угрожающе шипели, а у Розье так дрожали руки, что он еле мог удержать палочку.  
— Если что, давай я, — предложил Том, но помощь не понадобилась. С заклятьем Колин справился безошибочно. Сначала нам показалось, что ничего не вышло: вода в трубе зашумела, заполняя освободившееся пространство, но на этом все и кончилось. Вокруг по-прежнему стояла глухая тишина…  
Вдруг из спальни пятикурсников послышался вопль, больше напоминавший рев раненого медведя, чем голос человека. Мы бросились бежать. Влетев в собственную спальню и укрывшись одеялами, мы умирали от беззвучного смеха, слушая, как Майлс орет на весь факультет и в красках расписывает, что он сделает с мерзавцем, учинившим ему такую пакость.  
— Том, — радостно сказал Колин, высовываясь из-под одеяла, — ты молодец, здорово вышло!  
— Я-то что? Это же ты все придумал, — ответили с кровати возле окна. 

***  
Слагхорн провел расследование «безобразного инцидента», но ничего не достиг. Чем больше он распекал старшекурсников, сурово намекая, что ему все известно, тем больше все веселились. Булстроуда на факультете не любили, и никто его не жалел. Вдобавок новости быстро распространились по школе, и Майлсу пришлось несладко. Слизеринцы еще как-то сдерживались, хотя и смеялись у него за спиной, а вот гриффиндорцы, проходя мимо, демонстративно зажимали носы.  
Нас никто поначалу не подозревал — кому бы пришло в голову, что на такое способны первокурсники? Но то ли Эйвери на радостях разболтал, то ли кто-то видел, как мы тренировались с кувшинами… В общем, пошли слухи.  
Компания Булстроуда накрыла нас в один из воскресных дней в начале апреля. Мы вчетвером сидели у кромки Запретного леса за домом егеря, возле старых вязов и зарослей ежевики. Эйвери хотел поскорей вернуться в замок: он вообще не любил бывать на улице и никак не мог понять, зачем читать учебник, устроившись на поваленном дереве, если можно делать то же самое, развалясь на кровати.  
Но Том никуда двигаться не собирался. Казалось, он ждет кого-то или чего-то. Вскоре стало ясно, кого — со стороны школы показались идущие вразвалочку Булстроуд с двумя приятелями-амбалами. Направлялись они прямо к нам.  
— О черт! — Розье напрягся. — У них такой вид... Можно подумать, они что-то пронюхали.  
— Ну да, — Том безмятежно улыбался. — Вчера Булстроуд поймал меня в коридоре и сказал, что мы совсем обнаглели и нам не жить. А я сказал, что если он хочет разобраться, можно встретиться здесь.  
— Что?! Да ты спятил! Они же из нас отбивную сделают!  
— Это мы еще увидим, — Том отложил книгу.  
Гости явно решили не терять времени зря и на ходу достали палочки. Мы бросились наутек. Булстроуд и его компания принялись швыряться Petrificus, чтобы свалить нас на землю и не торопясь попинать. Мы прятались за деревьями, но Булстроуд со товарищи не давали нам ни сбежать в школу, ни нырнуть под прикрытие леса. Дело было плохо.  
Том, прячась за кустами, бормотал что-то на странном языке, больше напоминавшем шипение. Я поначалу не сообразил, что он делает, но потом в траве скользнуло что-то, похожее на буро-серую ленту. Одна гадюка, вторая, третья... Эйвери заверещал, а Розье с неприличной прытью вскочил на бревно, не обращая внимания даже на Булстроуда.  
— Не дергайтесь! — прикрикнул Том. Одна змея заползла ему на шею и быстро-быстро ощупывала языком его лицо, будто пробовала на вкус. Мне казалось, что меня сейчас стошнит.  
Булстроуд с приятелями тоже оцепенели. Родни Гринграсс побледнел так, будто его вымазали побелкой, и попятился в сторону школы, тщательно оглядывая траву перед тем, как поставить ногу.  
Том встал — змея по-прежнему была у него на шее — и крикнул:  
— У вас есть минута, чтобы убраться! Они пока не тронут.  
Булстроуд открыл рот, но кто-то из приятелей потянул его за рукав. Троица медленно стала ретироваться, а ближе к домику егеря перешла на бег.  
Мы по-прежнему боялись пошевелиться.  
— Убери змей, — жалобно простонал Эйвери. — Убери, а то я сейчас сдохну. Одна заползла на мой ботинок!  
Том еще о чем-то поговорил с гадюкой — смотреть, как она касается языком его щеки, словно целует, было ужасно противно, — потом присел на корточки. Змеи стали одна за другой исчезать в лесу. Наконец и главная гадюка — мне показалось, что она здесь всеми командует, — серой лентой скользнула с руки Тома и исчезла.  
— Том, — сказал Розье, хватая ртом воздух, — ты просто... ты ненормальный… Чтоб тебя тролли съели, ты почему не говорил, что знаешь парселтанг?  
— Это так называется? — переспросил Том, хотя мне его незнание показалось наигранным. — Да как-то к слову не пришлось.  
Эйвери без сил рухнул на поваленное дерево, а я все не мог сдвинуться с места. Розье тем временем расспрашивал Тома, как ему удалось выучить парселтанг, давно ли он общается со здешними змеями, и все такое прочее.  
Но обсудить этот вопрос как следует им не удалось, потому что со стороны замка появился гаденько улыбающийся школьный смотритель Прингл. Подойдя к нам, он сообщил, что декан хочет нас видеть — и немедленно!  
Значит, Булстроуд уже нажаловался.

***  
Слагхорн, в атласном жилете с золотыми пуговицами и в вышитых домашних туфлях, встретил нас весьма нелюбезно. Еще бы, ведь ему пришлось отвлечься от воскресного отдыха, да еще когда до обеда оставалось всего полчаса!  
— Мальчики, — начал он, не дав нам даже поздороваться, — ну-ка честно признавайтесь, кто из вас говорит на парселтанге! Колин? Рэй?  
Он переводил взгляд с меня на Розье, но мы молчали.  
— Я, сэр, — сказал Том.  
— Риддл?! — Слагхорн страшно удивился. — Это правда?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Тим, это правда? Рэй?  
Я замялся, но потом кивнул — раз уж Том сам сознался...  
— Странно, очень странно. Никогда не слышал, чтобы... — Слагхорн казался растерянным. — А кто-нибудь из твоих... Хотя ты не знаешь, конечно. Впрочем, не это главное. Значит, Булстроуд не солгал. Риддл, как ты мог натравливать змей на своих товарищей?!  
— Они сами первые… — возмущенно начал Розье.  
— Я не натравливал, сэр, — перебил его Том, глядя на Слагхорна ясными честными глазами. — Мы сидели на опушке леса, когда подошли Булстроуд, Гринграсс и Стоктон. Они были чем-то недовольны и стали нам угрожать, а я испугался и позвал на помощь... Но, кажется, от волнения не по-английски, а на парселтанге.  
Это уже было совершенное вранье. Том прекрасно знал, на каком языке говорит, да и со змеями явно сговорился заранее.  
Но Слагхорн только задумчиво покивал.  
— Да-да, я что-то такое и предполагал. Булстроуд еще пытался обвинить вас в той истории с... э-э... фекалиями. Но это нелепость, конечно. К его собственному поведению у меня давно есть вопросы, надо бы еще раз поговорить о нем с директором. Ладно, неважно. В общем, я думаю, мы во всем разобрались, так что вы, мальчики, можете идти, а ты, Риддл… А ты, Томас, останься.  
Я не знаю, о чем Том говорил тогда с деканом, но когда он через полчаса присоединился к нам в Большом зале, то выглядел очень довольным и загадочно улыбался.  
На следующий день он получил от Слагхорна приглашение присоединиться к его неформальному маленькому клубу.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда говорят, что в воздухе пахнет войной, это не метафора. Приближающаяся война действительно имеет свой особый запах. Один раз ощутив его, уже никогда не спутаешь ни с чем другим. Тонкий, почти неразличимый, похожий на запах озона или раскалившегося до белизны камня, он висит в атмосфере, как незримая дымка, и заставляет животных беспокоиться, а людей — делать глупости.  
А еще от предчувствия войны небо кажется бездонным, медовый аромат донника и липы — таким густым, что хоть пей его, а заросли травы — высокими, как джунгли. Хочется заблудиться в них и уйти далеко-далеко. 

Хогвартс-экспресс привез нас из дождливого шотландского июня в цветущее английское лето — последнее перед войной. На платформе 9 и ¾ меня встречала мама. Отец, как обычно, был где-то в разъездах. Розье помахал мне рукой и убежал к своим. Долго прощаться не было смысла, все равно за каникулы еще не раз увидимся. А вот с Томом мы все никак не могли разойтись, хотя и говорить уже было не о чем; так что мы просто стояли и молчали.  
Наконец я сообразил:  
— Дай мне твой адрес. Я напишу...  
— Как? — спросил он. — Совы у маглов, знаешь ли, не летают среди бела дня. Там все переполошатся.  
— Ну, может быть, с магловской почты, — промямлил я, сам понимая, что это глупость. На магловской почте я никогда не был и понятия не имел, как там все устроено, да и магловских денег — разных фунтов и пенсов — у меня не водилось.  
Но Том уже приложил листок бумаги к кирпичной перегородке платформы и царапал на нем карандашом адрес. Название улицы мне ничего не говорило, я даже не знал, какой это район Лондона. Пока я складывал листок и запихивал его в карман мантии, Том уже подхватил свой чемодан и ушел.  
Мама, в легком летнем пальто и шляпке, ждала меня у первого вагона, листая газету. Мне бросился в глаза заголовок: 

**МИНИСТР МАГИИ ОТПРАВЛЯЕТСЯ НА ВСТРЕЧУ С ГРИНДЕЛЬВАЛЬДОМ!  
«Я привезу мир», — говорит министр Фосетт. **

Выше мелкими буквами были указаны номер выпуска и дата.  
Двадцатое июня тысяча девятьсот тридцать девятого года. 

***  
Отец вернулся из поездки на континент только в середине июля. Вечером у нас собралось небольшое общество: приехали мамин младший брат дядя Альберт с тетей Мирабел, а еще моя кузина Лиз — мы с ней терпеть не могли друг друга. Толстая и вечно сонная, с большими коровьими глазами и тугими светлыми локонами, Лиз считала меня хулиганом, а я ее — плаксой и ябедой. Года два назад, когда дядина семья гостила у нас на Рождество, я стащил у мамы волшебную палочку и покрасил волосы, брови и ресницы Лиз в синий цвет — сам не знаю, как мне это удалось. Мне казалось, что это очень красиво; кроме того, она могла бы изображать фею без всякого маскарадного костюма. Но Лиз совсем не оценила подарка, наоборот — с ревом унеслась жаловаться. С тех пор я пообещал себе, что если когда-нибудь женюсь, то только на девочке, которая не станет реветь, если ей покрасят волосы в синий цвет. Или даже в зеленый.  
А пока я был вынужден смотреть, как Лиз ковыряет спаржу, наблюдать за бесшумно движущимися вокруг стола эльфами и краем уха слушать разговоры взрослых о политике. На улице было еще совсем светло. Залетавший в окна ветер трепал кружевные гардины, из сада пахло яблоками и свежескошенной травой, первые ночные бабочки уже вились вокруг лампы, с гудением ударяясь о стекло, а откуда-то издалека доносился гудок магловского поезда.  
— Не будет никакой войны, говорю тебе, Эл, — горячился папа.  
— То же самое твердили в прошлом году, и чем кончилось? Гриндельвальд захватил Прагу.  
— Да, у немцев свои интересы. Но они идут на восток, нас это не затрагивает.  
— А как же союзнический договор с министерством магии Польши?  
— Я тебя прошу! Лично я считаю этот договор роковой ошибкой Фосетта. Все эти мелкие страны — Польша, Румыния — никогда нас не поддержат, если дойдет до чего-то серьезного. Переметнутся на сторону победителя. Как можно ставить судьбу Британии в зависимость от карликового государства, где волшебников всего-то тысячи три?! Но это не важно, потому что войны все равно не будет. Можешь мне поверить, я только что из Германии. Никто не хочет с нами воевать, немцы прекрасно к нам относятся.  
— А если Гриндельвальд нападет на Францию?  
— Во-первых, он не самоубийца. У французов в силах самообороны две тысячи магов, они отбросят любого. Во-вторых, зачем это ему? Он захватывает магические центры. После Праги его теперь интересуют Краков, Львов, затопленный город венедов на Балтике...  
— Ну, во Франции тоже есть Мон-Сен-Мишель и Монсегюр, не говоря о Бобатоне.  
— Он не пойдет туда, это исключено. В Германии никто не верит в войну с французами.  
— Да, но если теоретически — только теоретически — он двинется на запад, нам придется...  
— А чего ради, Эл? Хватит того, что мы ввязались в магловскую Первую мировую. Все устали от войны. Почему нас должны волновать проблемы континтента?  
— Что значит — чего ради?! Например, остановить Гриндельвальда было бы очень даже в твоих собственных интересах. У тебя весь бизнес завязан на континентальные операции, и если начнется война...  
— Очень надеюсь, что у нашего Министерства хватит ума ее не начинать! Тем более из-за каких-то поляков.  
— Да как же ты не хочешь понять, что поляками дело не кончится? Гриндельвальда нужно остановить сейчас, пока это еще возможно, пока война не затронула пол-Европы. Дамблдор говорит...  
— Какая разница, что говорит этот, — папа оглянулся на нас, детей, — этот выскочка! Дружба с Гриндельвальдом сейчас крайне нужна Британии, и экономически, и политически. Но таких, как Дамблдор, конечно, не волнуют реальные интересы страны. Разжигая войну, он просто набивает себе цену!  
— Кстати, что вообще из себя представляет Гриндельвальд? — спросила мама. — Рэнди, ты его видел?  
— Лично нет, только на колдографиях, плюс слышал пару выступлений по радио. Он очень просто держится, но при этом невероятно харизматичен. Когда он говорит, веришь каждому его слову. Сильный человек! Если бы у нас был такой, вместо этого размазни Фосетта...  
— Но, говорят, он якшается с маглами, — брезгливо заметила тетя Мирабел. — Взять хотя бы все эти слухи, будто люди Гриндельвальда въезжали в Прагу на броне магловских танков и будто его самого постоянно видят с этим маглом, как его, Гитлером...  
— Он не якшается с ними, а контролирует. Это большая разница, Бел. Он прав — хватит прятаться от маглов, мы не зайцы, чтобы вечно сидеть по норам. Пора брать управление миром в свои руки. В Германии легализовано применение Imperio по отношению к маглам, и многое другое... Потом расскажу.  
— А сам-то он кто такой? Откуда?  
— Этого никто толком не знает. Известно только, что он чистокровный волшебник и, судя по всему, очень непростого происхождения. Во всяком случае, он говорит на парселтанге, а это, сама понимаешь...  
Тут я вдруг кое-что вспомнил и дернулся. Но, поскольку был не уверен, считаюсь ли я уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы говорить за столом без разрешения, то стал пристально смотреть на маму. Наконец она меня заметила.  
— Рэй, ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
— Да, мэм. У нас на курсе есть мальчик, который тоже говорит на парселтанге. Это мой друг.  
Взрослые посмотрели на меня, и даже Лиз на минутку оторвалась от телячьего рулета.  
— Кто-то из Блэков, наверное? — спросила тетя Мирабел. — У них в роду встречаются змееусты, хотя редко — примерно раз в семь поколений.  
— Нет. Его фамилия Риддл.  
Взрослые переглянулись.  
— Никогда не слыхала о Риддлах, — задумчиво сказала мама. — Наверное, боковая ветвь какой-то старой семьи... Способности к парселтангу встречаются только в очень древних семействах, сейчас они почти везде угасли. А может, это у него по материнской линии? Ты не знаешь, кто его мать?  
Вот тут бы мне и сказать, что не знаю. Разговор вскоре перешел бы на другие темы — взрослые ведь не способны долго думать о чем-то одном… Но во мне проснулся внутренний демон, и, не успев подумать, я выпалил:  
— Его мать магла.  
Теперь мне точно было обеспечено всеобщее внимание.  
— Он полукровка? — спросил дядя Альберт. — Но ты ведь, кажется, в Слизерине? Там теперь учатся полукровки?  
— Ты же помнишь, — тетя Мирабел передернула плечами, — у нас на курсе был даже один магл. В Гриффиндоре.  
— В Гриффиндор постоянно набирают всякий сброд. Но Слизерин... Да, времена настали!  
О парселтанге они уже напрочь забыли.  
— То есть, его отец, этот Риддл или как его там, женат на магле? — переспросил отец.  
— Я точно не знаю, — мой внутренний демон спешил вывалить все подробности, а я никак не мог его остановить. — Том никогда не видел своих родителей. Они умерли, а он вырос в магловском приюте.  
— О Мерлин! — сказала тетя Мирабел.  
Мама смотрела на меня в ужасе, а дядя Альберт почему-то усмехался.  
— И ты с ним дружишь? Ну, надо же...  
— Чего только не случается в наши дни, — быстро сказал папа. — Ладно, это неважно. Так вот, Эл, я хотел тебе еще сказать насчет Фосетта...  
Но, судя по взгляду, который он на меня бросил, разговор был далеко не закончен. 

***  
Так оно и вышло. Гости уже ушли, и я собирался ложиться спать, когда явилась Либби — одна из наших эльфов — и сказала, что отец срочно хочет меня видеть.  
Часы только что пробили одиннадцать. Значит, мое прегрешение отнесено к разряду сверхсерьезных, раз до утра не терпит... Я старался успокоиться, но где-то под ложечкой шевелился противный червячок страха. Зато внутренний демон, который так неудачно выступил за ужином, теперь молчал и, судя по всему, спал. Конечно, ему-то что, он свое дело сделал!  
Когда я, постучав, вошел в кабинет и спросил: «Вы звали, сэр?», сесть мне не предложили — тоже плохой знак. Я остался стоять, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, перед столом, освещенным зеленой лампой. Отец, все еще в вечерней мантии, набивал трубку, не глядя на меня.  
— Рэйналф, я хочу с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
Когда взрослые начинают с такой преамбулы, еще и с полного имени, это не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
— Я, конечно, слышал, что в Слизерине теперь учатся дети не совсем подходящего происхождения. Наверное, моя вина, что я не уделил этому внимания, был слишком занят... Но я, признаться, не ожидал, что ты будешь общаться с такими детьми, а тем более дружить. Хотя... Этот Риддл действительно твой друг?  
Можно было, наверное, сказать, что я просто так условно выразился, но мне показалось нечестным отказываться от Тома.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Давно?  
— Почти с начала учебы.  
— Плохо. Очень плохо, — отец смотрел на кольца дыма. — Полукровка, непонятно из какой семьи, еще и приютский... Объясни мне, как ты мог опуститься до дружбы с _этим_?!  
Внутренний демон внезапно поднял голову и стал подстрекать меня: скажи, что тебе все равно, кто он такой, и что ты будешь дружить, с кем захочешь! Но теперь я был начеку и не дал ему воли — хватит, без того уже втравил меня в неприятности.  
Надо было как-то выкручиваться. Из многолетнего общения с взрослыми я сделал вывод, что им никогда нельзя говорить правду. Услышав, как все было на самом деле, взрослые или возмущаются, или считают, что ты все сочинил, — и в том, и в другом случае твое дело плохо. Поэтому вместо правды им нужно предлагать правдоподобную историю. Что-то, во что взрослые могут поверить, потому что так «бывает в жизни». Историю, которую они в глубине души хотят от тебя услышать.  
Вся сложность в том, чтобы правильно определить, что именно они хотят услышать.  
Я и сам не понял, как мне удалось состряпать такую версию, еще и придушить внутреннего демона, — и все за доли секунды.  
— Понимаете, сэр, — сказал я, стараясь смотреть на отца такими же честными глазами, какими Том смотрел на Слагхорна, — он не простой полукровка. Я хочу сказать, что Риддл не знает на самом деле, кто были его родители, умерли ли они и почему он попал в приют. Ему так _сказали_. А он говорит на парселтанге, и он лучший студент на курсе, и вообще. То есть, тут наверняка не все так просто…  
Я замолчал, не зная, что еще добавить. Но папа казался удовлетворенным.  
— Да, мне тоже что-то такое приходило в голову, — сказал он, кивая. — Действительно, мы не можем знать точно, кто он и при каких обстоятельствах попал в приют. Да и сама фамилия — Риддл, «загадка» — прямо-таки намекает, что она не настоящая. Мало ли почему его родителям могло понадобиться, скажем... спрятать ребенка. В жизни такое бывает... А настоящие родители могут оказаться очень непростыми людьми.  
Я молчал, боясь ненароком все испортить.  
— Я думаю, — сказал отец, глядя куда-то в потолок, — что мы сделаем так: позовем этого Риддла в гости. Ты знаешь его адрес?  
— Да, но туда нельзя отправить сову...  
— Ничего. Есть такая адвокатская контора — «Салливэн и партнеры», запомни на будущее. Они ведут дела, связанные с маглами, и хорошо разбираются во всяких их почтах, марках, конвертах или как там это называется. Их можно попросить, они отправят и личное письмо. Было бы хорошо, если бы Риддл смог приехать. Раз уж ты с ним дружишь, то я хотел бы по крайней мере своими глазами увидеть, что он из себя представляет. А там решим, что делать.  
Мне было достаточно и этого. Я быстро поцеловал отцу руку, пробормотал «Спокойной ночи» и выскочил из кабинета, пока папа не передумал.  
Мама не очень обрадовалась, когда узнала, что к нам в гости приедет полукровка. Но потом она решила, что раз я и так общался с ним почти год, лишние две недели меня уже не испортят.  
Через адвокатскую контору отец отправил на имя директора приюта письмо с просьбой разрешить Тому приехать к нам в гости. К письму он приложил магловские деньги на проезд. Через неделю пришел ответ, сообщавший, что Том приедет 30 июля — поездом до Шеффилда, а потом на автобусе до ближайшей к нам деревни, где нужно будет его встретить.


	4. Chapter 4

Я не знал, в котором часу Том приедет, поэтому прождал его полдня, сидя на скамейке на центральной площади деревни. Впрочем, назвать площадью этот вымощенный булыжником пятачок могли только маглы.  
Вокруг не было ни души, только несколько собак дремали в тени. Когда тень передвигалась, они тоже поднимались и переходили на другое место. Скоро я исчерпал все доступные развлчения: послушал бой часов на церкви и рассмотрел все товары в витрине бакалейной лавки под вывеской «Хейбриджское кооперативное общество».  
Наконец, оглушительно ревя, на площади появилась большая магловская машина. Судя по ее размерам, это и был автобус. Он остановился посреди площади и открыл двери. Вслед за несколькими пассажирами со ступеньки спрыгнул Том.  
В магловской рубашке и джемпере он выглядел непривычно. А судя по тому, как он улыбнулся, осмотрев меня с головы до ног, мой собственный псевдо-магловский наряд никуда не годился. То-то на меня так косилась та толстая тетка, катившая на двухколесной машине… Но я был рад, что Том приехал, и плевать хотел на мнение всех маглов в мире.  
Том подхватил свой потрепанный чемодан, и мы двинулись в гору по мощеной булыжником улочке, между увитых плющом каменных оград. Вскоре дома и огороды закончились, мы выбрались на поросшее вереском плато; отсюда было видно далеко-далеко — и лес внизу, и пологие холмы у горизонта, спускающиеся к долине реки Дервент. Том вертел головой, рассматривая все вокруг, и глубоко дышал. Сейчас особенно бросались в глаза его бледность и темные круги под глазами, верные признаки горожанина.  
Когда мы спустились наконец с плато и углубились в лес, я отобрал у Тома чемодан и палочкой поднял его в воздух.  
— Все, за мостиком начинается наш лес. Тут можно колдовать.  
— Разве это не запрещено вне школы?  
— А как Министерство узнает, кто колдовал? Если рядом с тобой живут взрослые волшебники, все спишут на них.  
— Удобно, — согласился Том.  
Тропинка петляла между деревьев и зарослей орешника и калины.  
— Что значит — ваш лес? — Том сошел с тропинки, чтобы набрать земляники.  
— То и значит. Наш собственный. Три тысячи акров. Это большая редкость. Папа говорит, мало кому из волшебников в наши дни удалось сохранить свои земельные владения.  
Я торопливо прикусил щеку, чтобы спрятать неуместную гордую улыбку. Хвастаться нехорошо, тем более перед людьми, у которых нет ничего своего. Но Том только улыбнулся в ответ, казалось, без тени обиды.  
— Здорово. А маглы сюда совсем не заходят?  
— Нет. Они эту часть леса просто не видят. Так что здесь можно делать, что хочешь, даже на метле летать — никому нет дела.  
Вскоре за очередным поворотом тропинки появились знакомые заросли акации, а за ними — Дом.  
Дом был построен в конце XV века Ральфом Лестрейнджем, вернувшимся с поля битвы при Босуорте. В наши дни он, наверное, мог показаться слишком старомодным. Сложенный из серого камня, приземистый, с покатой крышей, маленькими окнами, смешными острыми фронтонами и высокими каминными трубами, обросший плющом и вьющимися розами, Дом, должно быть, выглядел нелепо — особенно потому, что к нему время от времени пристраивали то крыло, то флигель, так что за пятьсот лет он совсем потерял форму. Но для меня это было лучшее место в мире. С Домом было ужасно много возни, зимой там было холодно, крыша то и дело давала течь, а насос для воды приходилось перезаклинать каждую неделю, иначе он начинал так гудеть и трястись, что, казалось, стены сейчас рухнут. Но я даже не представлял себе, как можно жить где-то еще.  
Здесь было мое царство, мой мир. Я рано привык к мысли, что однажды все это будет моим. Правда, когда я думал об этом, то всегда добавлял про себя: «Пускай это будет не скоро», –— чтобы не разгневать судьбу и избавиться от легкого привкуса вины... Но все равно мысль была приятная.  
У меня не было братьев и сестер. Мой старший брат Рейнолд, которого я никогда не видел, умер в 1918 году от занесенной маглами «испанки», болезни настолько страшной, что колдомедики не могли с ней справиться. Мама тогда тоже долго болела и только через восемь лет смогла родить меня. Поздний, долгожданный, единственный ребенок — я рос если и не избалованным, то, по крайней мере, очень заласканным.  
Наивный, самовлюбленный, уверенный, что в жизни мне открыты все возможности, понятия не имеющий о том, как устроен мир...  
Иногда я завидую себе — тогдашнему. Очень редко. 

***  
Когда мы подошли ближе, утопленная в стене арочная дверь открылась — нас уже встречала Либби. Том уставился на нее во все глаза. Он никогда раньше не видел эльфов, ведь в Хогвартсе они стараются не показываться людям.  
— Почему она завернута в полотенце? — изумленно спросил он. — А где ее одежда?  
— Эльфы не носят одежду, пока их не выгнали хозяева. Говори тише, а то услышит и обидится. При эльфах нельзя даже заикаться на такие темы.  
Собаки — черно-подпалый спаниель Майк и пойнтер Расти — встретили Тома настороженно. Расти даже слегка порычал, приподнимая уголки губ. Том явно боялся, и собаки это чувствовали. Я отогнал собак и повел его по дому. Том крутил головой во все стороны, рассматривая картины на стенах, резные перила лестницы и порхающих с ветки на ветку птиц на обоях. Ему понравилась гостевая спальня, в окно которой лезли яблоневые ветки, но больше всего его впечатлила библиотека, в которой он потом пропадал часами.  
Но, как выяснилось, самым удивительным в доме стала для Тома ванна. Обычная ванна с душистым мылом и разложенным на стуле подогретым полотенцем, в которое можно было завернуться, как в мантию. Оказалось, что в магловском приюте ванна, конечно, была, но это было просто жестяное корыто, которое каждый пятничный вечер наполняли теплой водой. Пять-шесть детей купались в нем по очереди, так что к концу вода становилась совсем холодной, а на поверхности плавали комья грязи — бр-р!  
В Хогвартсе же ванны существовали только для старост, а все остальные мылись в душе. Идею душа, как рассказывал мне отец, еще в начале века позаимствовали из Америки, и по этому поводу в Совете попечителей три года шли ожесточенные дебаты. Более пожилые и консервативные члены Совета считали, что традиционный способ мытья в почти ледяной воде обеспечивает студентам закалку и воспитывает в них стойкость характера, присущую истинным британцам. Внедрение новинки, говорили они, сделает молодежь изнеженной, а там уже недалеко и до полного краха магического общества...  
За болтовней о купании и прочих пустяках мы провели время до ужина. Тут оказалось, что Тому не во что переодеться — у него не было ни одной мантии, кроме школьной. Я дал ему свою, которую неумело удлинил. Наверное, неровные края бросались в глаза. Надо будет потом попросить Либби сделать поаккуратнее… Но больше всего меня волновало, как Том будет себя вести и какое впечатление произведет на моих родителей.  
Оказалось, что я зря боялся. Поначалу Том смутился, увидев столовое серебро и целую выставку бокалов и приборов возле каждой тарелки, — уж очень это было не похоже на приют и даже на Хогвартс. Но потом я заметил, что он внимательно следит за моей матерью, берет каждый раз те же приборы, что она, и копирует все ее движения. К концу вечера по его манерам уже нельзя было догадаться, что он вырос не в «приличном доме»; к тому же он вел себя так вежливо и так улыбался, что совершенно очаровал мою маму. Она и думать забыла, что он полукровка. Зная ее характер, я не сомневался — теперь до конца моих дней Тома будут ставить мне в пример.  
Отец наблюдал за Томом настороженно и внимательно, но, похоже, Риддл пришелся по душе и ему. Настолько, что через неделю, когда мы уже облазили весь наш лес и успели наиграться в квиддич, раз десять сходить на рыбалку и до посинения накупаться в Дервенте, папа предложил взять нас в замок Певерил. Он решил, что Тому там может понравиться, а мне не вредно лишний раз посмотреть.

***  
В Певериле нет общественного камина. Лететь туда на метле хоть и близко, но неприятно — слишком много маглов вокруг, приходится возиться с разиллюзионным, — поэтому туда мы обычно аппарировали. Я всегда терпеть не мог это ощущение, будто тебя проталкивают через поливальный шланг.  
Горы в окрестностях замка Певерил и соседнего городка Каслтон выше, чем в наших краях, но какие-то странные — пологие, будто выглаженные, и лиловые от зарослей вереска. Сам замок, точнее, основной донжон напоминает выщербленную с одной стороны каменную коробку. Вдоль дорожек густо разрослась жимолость, а внутри ничего особенно интересного нет. Маглы видят там только каменные стены и разрушенные лестницы, однако для волшебников есть небольшой музей — выставка доспехов разных веков, несколько гобеленов и плаха, на которой рубили головы в те времена, когда замок использовали как тюрьму.  
Согласно вывешенному у входа расписанию, в замке в тот день был выходной, но это только для маглов. Волшебники проникали туда беспрепятственно. Отец остался выкурить трубку во дворе, а нас пожилая ведьма-смотрительница долго водила по залам и рассказывала об особенностях постройки, о постановке защитных заклятий, показывала следы магических осад. Тому это было интересно, а мне не очень — я все это слышал уже раз сто.  
— Вы ведь учитесь в Слизерине, мальчики? — спросила смотрительница, уставившись на нас через толстые очки. — Думаю, вам будет любопытно узнать, что в окрестностях замка Певерил некогда жили потомки основателя вашего факультета.  
Она выжидательно замолчала — наверное, хотела услышать восторженные вопли.  
Я поспешно подавил зевок.  
— Откуда же они здесь взялись, мадам? — спросил Том.  
Ведьма удовлетворенно кивнула.  
— В свое время, когда Салазар Слизерин из-за разногласий с Годриком Гриффиндором покинул Хогвартс — вспомните-ка, что вам говорили на уроках истории магии! — Уильям Певерель даровал ему земли в окрестностях своего замка. Слизерин поселился здесь и позже женился на одной из дочерей Певереля, Аделизе. Однако его потомки ничем особенно не прославились, а к четырнадцатому веку этот род и вовсе угас. Его следы теряются во мраке времен.  
Теперь она уставилась на меня, а я лихорадочно думал, что бы такое спросить.  
— Э-э... совсем теряются?  
Смотрительница наклонила голову набок и сразу стала похожа на курицу.  
— Не то чтобы совсем. По некоторым данным, одна из пра-пра-правнучек Слизерина родила бастарда от английского принца Джона Гонта. К нему и перешли земли Певерелей. Однако это спорный вопрос, и среди специалистов нет единого...  
— Кто такой бастард? — спросил я.  
— Неважно, — отрезала она. — Пойдемте дальше. Здесь мы видим отличный образец арочного оконного проема, выполненного в так называемом норманнском стиле...  
— А правда, — вдруг перебил ее Том, — что только потомки Слизерина могут говорить на парселтанге?  
Ведьма на минуту опешила из-за того, что ее привычную лекцию прервали, но потом собралась с мыслями.  
— Нет, это неправда. Способность говорить на змеином языке была присуща представителям нескольких древних родов. Однако она проявляется крайне редко, раз в пару сотен лет. Особенность же наследников Слизерина состояла в том, что у них в каждом поколении рождался хотя бы один ребенок-змееуст. Более того, одна из дочерей Салазара Слизерина, Мод, говорила почти исключительно на парселтанге, а по-английски знала лишь несколько слов. Что не помешало ей выйти замуж за Алана фиц Варрена и родить ему двенадцать детей.  
— Как ей это удалось? — спросил я. — Ну, если она не могла общаться с мужем...  
— В те времена, — заметила смотрительница, — считалось, что чем меньше женщина говорит, тем лучше. А для того, чтобы... э-э... рожать детей, разговаривать и вовсе не требуется. Однако это неважно. Итак, как я уже говорила, дар беседовать со змеями обычно проявляется крайне редко. Потомки Слизерина смогли сохранить его, потому что часто вступали в... мнэ-э... близкородственные браки. Однако сейчас ничего достоверного об этом сказать нельзя. Последний документально зафиксированный случай рождения змееуста в Англии относится к шестнадцатому веку. Ходят слухи, что наследники Слизерина живут где-то до сих пор, но о них ничего не известно, соответственно, ученые не могут...  
Когда мы наконец выбрались на улицу, у меня голова шла кругом от змееустов, защитных заклятий и арочных перекрытий. Том о чем-то думал, пиная камушек по каменным плитам во дворе.  
Потом мы еще немного посидели на соседнем пригорке под деревом, поедая захваченные с собой сэндвичи и запивая их тыквенным соком. Том расспрашивал моего отца о Дербишире и его достопримечательностях, а я разглядывал замок. От нагретых солнцем стен шло легкое марево, и казалось, что Певерил парит в воздухе над склоном холма. Из из неприметной боковой двери замка появилась та самая ведьма-смотрительница. Она вытащила из кармана мантии портсигар и с наслаждением затянулась папироской.  
Потом, пока маглов вокруг было еще относительно немного, мы отправились посмотреть знаменитую каслтонскую пещеру. Местные жители, истинные дербиширцы, называли ее без лишних церемоний — «Чертова задница». Мы прошли по ней довольно далеко, сгибаясь в три погибели под сводами и переходя вброд ледяные подземные ручьи с такой темной водой, что они казались бездонными.  
Свет палочек отражался от влажных стен, а звуки в сыром воздухе гасли, едва сорвавшись с губ; за два шага мы не слышали друг друга. У Тома восторженно блестели глаза.  
— Я уже был в пещере, — сказал он вдруг. — Года два назад. На берегу моря. 

***  
К тому времени, как мы вернулись домой, я совсем забыл о змееустах и вспомнил о них только поздним вечером накануне отъезда Тома. Все это время я думал о том, что бы такое подарить ему на память. Карманных денег у меня было достаточно, чтобы скупить треть Косого переулка, но мне очень хотелось найти для него что-нибудь исключительное.  
Так что, когда меня около полуночи вдруг озарило, я выбрался из постели и спустился со свечой в библиотеку.  
В последний раз я читал эту книгу года три назад и сейчас долго рылся в шкафах, прежде чем нашел нужное под стопкой номеров «Магоэкономического вестника». Ветхая, пожелтевшая, в почти разлезшемся кожаном переплете, она лежала передо мной на столе, а я листал исписанные убористым почерком страницы — сколько у меня когда-то ушло времени, чтобы разобрать рукопись, еще и на староанглийском! Украшенное витиеватыми завитушками название гласило: 

_«The Moste True Historye of the beginninge of the Schole of Hogeswartes, Wherein is showne the most lamentable Contention betweene Goderick of Gryffindore and Salazare Slytherine, and what followeth of it. Written by Thomas Nortone, Gent., 1504» [1]._

Я знал, что книга Тому понравится. В ней была масса подробностей о Слизерине, каких не найдешь ни в одном учебнике по истории магии. Но книгу было жалко — редкость, больше в Англии такую днем с огнем не сыскать...  
Но тут же мне стало стыдно этого недостойного чувства. Я и так все две недели, что Том провел у нас, мучился от постоянного, появлявшегося помимо моей воли чувства превосходства. Я мог позволить себе если не все, то многое, а у Тома не было ничего. И я никак не мог об этом забыть, то и дело сбиваясь (хотя, может, это мне только казалось) на покровительственно-снисходительный тон. Сам себя ненавидел за эти гаденькие мысли, но ничего не мог поделать. Вот и сейчас подумал о том, как его осчастливлю...  
На следующее утро Том и вправду очень обрадовался книге, а я обрадовался, что он согласился ее взять. Только совесть слегка кольнула, когда Том спросил, не будут ли родители возражать, что я дарю такую дорогую вещь. Но я только отмахнулся — дескать, все нормально. Конечно, если бы родители узнали, что я без разрешения раздаю семейное имущество, меня бы ждал очень неприятный разговор. Но они ничего не узнают, а эту книгу и так сто лет никто, кроме меня, не читал, и еще столько же о ней никто не вспомнит...  
Потом Риддл уехал, а я провел остаток лета у Розье и вернулся домой только в последних числах августа. Тогда я еще не знал, что лето тридцать девятого года навсегда останется у меня в памяти как последнее безмятежное и счастливое в школьной жизни, как последнее лето детства. Но уже тогда у меня было странное чувство, будто все вокруг непрочно и может в любой момент исчезнуть, как сон, как созданная взмахом палочки иллюзия.  
В первый же учебный день мои предчувствия оправдались. Перед завтраком директор Диппет обратился с речью к ученикам. Так мы узнали, что накануне Гриндельвальд напал на Польшу и что магическая Британия отныне находится в состоянии войны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Правдивейшая история начала школы Хогвартс, с описанием достойного всяческого сожаления раздора между Годриком Гриффиндором и Салазаром Слизерином, и что воспоследовало из него. Написано Томасом Нортоном, джентльменом, в 1504 году».


	5. Chapter 5

Осенью тридцать девятого в Британии война еще не чувствовалась Она шла где-то далеко, на континенте, не касаясь нас. Правда, добровольцы вступали в силы магической самообороны, мой дядя Альберт тоже записался. В Хогвартсе профессор Флитвик постоянно где-то пропадал, отменяя уроки, а Дамблдор вообще временно ушел из школы. Его факультет и уроки трансфигурации взяла на себя пожилая ведьма — профессор Брэдли.   
На уроках у Дамблдора было интереснее, чем у Брэдли, и я жалел, что его нет, но Тома это только радовало. Все остальные преподаватели им нахвалиться не могли, а Дамблдор всегда как-то странно на него посматривал, хотя тоже хвалил и ни разу не показал, что недолюбливает. Но без него Том чувствовал себя свободнее. Однажды я спросил, что у них такое вышло.  
— Мне кажется, — сказал Том, — это потому, что он познакомился со мной раньше других. Он приезжал за мной в приют, ну, знаешь, чтобы показать письмо из Хогвартса и рассказать мне, что я волшебник. Очень хотел, чтобы я попал на его факультет. А я его разочаровал.  
— Ты-то причем? Это же все Шляпа.  
— Знаешь, я еще когда ехал в поезде и читал «Историю Хогвартса», решил, что обязательно попрошусь в Слизерин. А Шляпа просто не возражала.

***  
В остальном жизнь шла своим чередом. Подаренную мной книгу Том, как выяснилось, прочел за остаток каникул от корки до корки. Теперь он был убежден, что наверняка происходит от Слизерина, и был полон желания восстановить свою родословную.   
Но расспросы директрисы в приюте ничего толкового не дали. Она рассказала только, что мать Тома, истощенная и совершенно измученная, появилась невесть откуда в последний день декабря 1926 года. Она родила ребенка и через час умерла, успев только сказать, чтобы мальчику дали фамилию отца — Риддл — и второе имя в честь деда, Марволо.   
В школьной библиотеке Том с головой погрузился в исследование магических родословных, но это ничего не дало. Риддлы нигде не упоминались. Тогда он принялся читать все подряд по истории магической Британии, надеясь наткнуться на нужную фамилию, и к февралю у него остался всего с десяток непрочитанных книг. Точнее, с десяток из тех, что были написаны по-английски, в то время как литературой на французском и латыни в хранилище были забиты целые шкафы.  
Этих языков Том не знал, и с тех пор мы стали ходить в библиотеку вдвоем — устраивались где-нибудь в дальнем углу, и я переводил ему длинные нудные тексты. Мадам Локсли умилялась, глядя на нас, и иногда даже тайком подкармливала бутербродами. Правда, однажды даже она посмотрела как-то странно, когда я попросил принести пять томов «Магических анналов» тысяча шестьсот какого-то года издания. Мадам Локсли отсутствовала сорок минут, а когда вернулась из хранилища — тут уже у нас пропал дар речи, — то левитировала перед собой пять огромных книг, больше похожих по размерам и толщине на надгробия. Когда мы открыли одну, в воздух взлетело густое облако пыли.   
Прочихавшись, я стал листать книгу, разбирая набранный плотным курсивом латинский текст. Читать его приходилось чуть ли не с лупой, зато обнаружилась масса интересного. В частности, я нашел доселе неизвестные мне сведения об одном из моих предков, Рутгере Л'Эстранже (по-латыни он писался Extraneus), который при Генрихе II три или четыре раза осаждал Хогвартс вместе с группой магов – баронов северного пограничья, пытаясь захватить его и перевести из-под власти шотландского государя в подчинение английской короны. Что, впрочем, не мешало этому самому Рутгеру в промежутках между боевыми действиями отправлять своих детей в тот же Хогвартс и делать школе щедрые подарки, перечисление которых каждый раз занимало полстраницы: «Мельница в указанном селении Шорсфорд, и при ней сарай каменный, новый, а сверх того триста акров земли, ограниченных с запада болотом, именуемым Чертовым, а с востока ручьем, именуемым Чистым, иначе же Свиным...».  
Тома это не очень интересовало. Но того, что ему было нужно, мы не нашли даже в «Анналах». Следы потомков Салазара Слизерина и вправду терялись где-то в четырнадцатом веке, и никаких Риддлов среди них не было.   
Тогда мы принялись — уже вчетвером, с Розье и Эйвери, — обшаривать школу в поисках Тайной комнаты, о которой упоминалось в «The Moste True Historye». Якобы, покидая замок, Слизерин оставил в ней несметные сокровища, охраняемые неким чудовищем. Мы ничего не нашли, но все это было до того интересно и увлекательно, что я напрочь забыл о необходимости учиться и в конце года чуть не провалил экзамены. Если зельеварение я более-менее знал (у Слагхорна его не выучил бы разве что тролль), то по чарам еле-еле вытянул на «хорошо», а трансфигурацию и вовсе сдал на «удовлетворительно», несмотря на все благожелательные подсказки и наводящие вопросы Брэдли.   
Впрочем, не мне одному было не до учебы. Пока мы торчали в библиотеке и рыскали по школе в поисках Тайно комнаты, дела на континенте шли все хуже и хуже. Все мы чувствовали, что нынешняя относительно мирная жизнь все равно долго не продлится. В начале мая стало известно, что немцы-маглы напали на Францию; танковые колонны прошли через Арденнский лес, как нож сквозь масло. Это нас мало касалось, но потом 18 мая пал Бобатон, и это было уже совсем серьезно.   
В газетах замелькали колдографии волшебников в черных мантиях со странными символами на рукаве, напоминавшими двойную молнию. В Англию хлынул поток беженцев из магической Франции. При этом никто толком не знал, каковы возможности Гриндельвальда. Но то, что магический щит на границе с Бельгией рухнул, словно его и не бывало, говорило о многом. Никто не сомневался, что следующей мишенью станет Британия.   
Может, именно поэтому многие ученики относились к экзаменам с прохладцей. Никто не мог предсказать, будет ли нам куда возвращаться в сентябре и будут ли тогда кого-то интересовать наши оценки. 

***  
Едва переступив порог дома в начале июля сорокового года, я сразу почувствовал, что и там царит напряжение. У отца дела шли плохо, и это было заметно. Он отправлялся в Сити ранним утром и возвращался заполночь, встревоженный и молчаливый. С мамой мало разговаривал, а на меня смотрел рассеянно, словно не мог вспомнить, кто я такой. А когда он все же обращал на меня внимание, то срывался из-за каждой мелочи, так что непонятно было, что хуже.   
Как и следовало ожидать, мой табель с годовыми оценками не улучшил его настроения. Отец устроил мне грандиозную головомойку, заявил, что я позорю семью, и запретил куда-либо ездить летом. Вместо этого мне предстояло все каникулы просидеть за учебниками, чтобы подтянуть чары и трансфигурацию.   
Лето сорокового года в наших краях было жарким и засушливым. Ручей в лесу пересох, и форель ушла. Эльфы сбивались с ног, поливая сад и качая насосом воду в оранжерею. Из-за Дервента тянуло гарью лесных пожаров, а у нас в округе появились взбесившиеся от жары лисы, поэтому мне запрещалось ходить в лес без арбалета. Но я и без того почти не выходил из дома — в помещении можно было хотя бы наложить охлаждающие заклятия. Вместо прогулок я целыми днями читал. С утра честно пытался зубрить чары и трансфигурацию, но быстро сдавался и, устроившись в кресле в библиотеке, с головой уходил в чтение того, до чего раньше не доходили руки, — от детективов до старых подшивок колдогеографического общества. Не знаю, почему, но мне казалось, что потом (я и сам не знал, что это будет за «потом») мне будет не до чтения...  
Том в это время гостил у Розье в Корнуолле. Там было тревожно. Немцы постоянно бомбили порты, по ночам выла сирена воздушной тревоги и где-то далеко ухали магловские противосамолетные пушки. На побережье было не протолкнуться от магловских солдат. Мать Колина, тетя Роуз-Энн, смертельно боялась налетов, подозревая, что магический щит над домом может не выдержать прямого попадания бомбы. Каждый раз при появлении немецкой авиации она загоняла детей в подвал. Но все равно жизнь там была лучше, чем у меня. Можно было купаться в море — утром, когда налетов не было, — ловить рыбу, стрелять из лука, лазить по скалам или просто валяться на траве над обрывом. Я с тоски писал Тому с Колином длиннейшие письма и даже не особенно обижался, получая в ответ коротенькие послания. Не знаю, от чего — от жары, запаха гари или избытка информации — меня в то время мало что трогало, все было безразлично, и в глубине души я даже радовался тому, что один. 

***  
Пока немцы-маглы бомбили английский флот, в магическом сообществе принимали свои меры против возможного вторжения Гриндельвальда. Магопорты были закрыты, а еще Министерство на полгода ввело запрет на использование портключей и аппарацию, так что добираться из одного места в другое стало долго и сложно. Когда в середине августа мы с мамой решили отправиться в Лондон за школьными принадлежностями, то ждали больше часа и извели полбанки летучего пороха — общественный камин в Косом переулке был занят наглухо, и пробиться туда было почти невозможно.   
Сам Косой переулок сильно изменился. По улице теперь ходил патруль из Департамента магической безопасности, который проверял документы у всех, кто казался подозрительным. На столбах и в витринах магазинов вместо рекламы висели большие плакаты, призывающие население к бдительности. Один я запомнил: на нем были изображены два волшебника, беззаботно болтающие за стаканчиком огневиски, в то время как под столом притаился шпион Гриндельвальда. От нормальных людей его отличали зловещие черные усы. Надпись на плакате гласила: «Careless talk costs lives», «Беспечная болтовня стоит жизни».   
Во «Флориш и Блоттс» видное место занимал стенд с брошюрами «Как экономить в военное время». В них давались полезные советы о том, как сшить изысканную вечернюю мантию из старых штор или наколдовать сытный и полезный обед для всей семьи из фунта муки и двух фунтов картофеля. Из-за того, что снабжение с континента было нарушено, многие ингредиенты для зелий продавались по карточкам, да и то не всегда, а за летучим порохом стояла длинная очередь. Мама оформила несколько заказов по почте — это стоило дороже, зато экономило время.  
Мне на всю жизнь врезалась в память картина, как, щелкая ножницами, продавец в душной лавке отрезает купоны с наших карточек. Возможно, потому, что через несколько недель от этой лавки не осталось и следа. В начале сентября, когда мы уже были в школе, маглы начали бомбить Лондон и другие города. Несколько мелких бомб отвел магический щит над Косым переулком, но одна его все же пробила. Я помню снимок из «Ежедневного пророка»: посреди улицы дымится огромная воронка, а все вокруг завалено щебнем и обломками кирпича.   
Министерство сделало из этой истории выводы, и с тех пор в магических кварталах крупных городов каждую ночь выходили на дежурство отряды добровольцев. В их обязанности входило следить за целостностью защитных заклятий, подновлять их и усиливать, а также уничтожать неразорвавшиеся бомбы и зажигательные снаряды. Эта работа считалась опасной и трудной — с магловским оружием тогда мало кто умел обращаться, часто при попытке применить исчезающее заклятие что-то шло не так, и бомба просто взрывалась, разнося всех вокруг в клочья. Но это я знал только по рассказам, а вот та, первая, бомбежка почему-то очень запала в память. Кажется, только тогда я окончательно понял, что война не обойдет нас стороной.  
Платформу 9 и ¾ в день отправления Хогвартс-экспресса патрулировал аврорский наряд. У мамы глаза были на мокром месте, а у папы к тому времени все чаще становилось плохо с сердцем. Он выглядел постаревшим и осунувшимся и перед выходом из дома выпил сердечное зелье, остро пахнущее наперстянкой.   
Я не хотел уезжать в школу и оставлять родителей, когда со дня на день может начаться вторжение. Случись что — как я доберусь за двести миль из Хогвартса домой? Попробовал поговорить с отцом, но тот и слушать ничего не захотел. Заявил, что напишет, если мне нужно будет вернуться.   
На платформе он пытался улыбаться, но губы не слушались. Тогда он погладил меня по щеке, а я поцеловал его руку, странно холодную даже в такой жаркий день. В вагон я запрыгнул в последний момент, а когда обернулся, родителей уже не увидел — их скрыли клубы паровозного дыма. Поезд дал пронзительный гудок и тронулся; пол подрагивал у меня под ногами, а мимо проплывали крашенные белой краской столбы на платформе, скамейки и круглый большой циферблат часов, показывавших одиннадцать ровно.


	6. Chapter 6

Хогвартс-экспресс в этот раз сопровождал небольшой наряд Сил Самообороны. Впрочем, незнакомые взрослые в военных мантиях не особенно нам досаждали — прошлись разок по вагонам, а потом, видно, отправились к машинисту или еще куда-то в ожидании, пока поезд прибудет в Хогсмид.  
За окном неслись лондонские пригороды, а у нас в купе набилось полно народу. Альфард привел знакомиться своих братьев — родного и троюродного, — которые в этом году поступали в школу и которых он опекал, как курица-наседка. Они показались мне очень похожими — типичные блэковские темные глаза и тонкие губы, — так что я первое время никак не мог запомнить, кто есть кто. Потом выучил все же, что Сигнус поменьше, пошустрее и слегка лопоухий. А второй, который держится увереннее, но из-за чуть выдающихся скул и тяжеловатого подбородка напоминает волчонка, — это Орион.  
С Розье в этом году тоже ехала младшая сестра, Друэлла. Впрочем, вела она себя так, будто была старше Колина лет на пять, — постоянно поучала его и поправляла на нем мантию. Мне Друэлла холодно кивнула, по-взрослому поджав губы. Наверное, до сих пор не простила, что мы не брали ее в наши игры и прогоняли, чтобы не лазала с нами по опасным местам. Глаза у нее были такие же, как у Колина, — светлые, почти прозрачные, — и волосы ясного соломенного цвета.  
Колин всю дорогу болтал без умолку и раз сто повторил, что его родители наверняка уедут из Корнуолла — не дураки же они, чтобы оставаться там, где бомбят каждую ночь. Мне показалось, что он сам себя в этом убеждал. Друэлла время от времени прижимала пальцы к вискам и говорила раздраженным тоном взрослой женщины:  
— Когда же ты замолчишь?!  
Потом Колин стал рассказывать про бомбу, которая разорвалась почти что у них в саду. Он подобрал несколько осколков, но родители потом нашли их и уничтожили. Один, правда, удалось припрятать. Колин полез в чемодан и с гордостью продемонстрировал нам искореженный обломок металла.  
— Дурак, — сказала Друэлла и пересела ближе к двери в коридор, чтобы поглазеть на проходивших мимо старшекурсниц.  
Осколок бомбы был неожиданно легким и неприятно холодил ладонь. Его рассматривали все по очереди. 

***  
Когда снаружи стало темнеть, на окнах опустились шторы затемнения. Мы этого ждали, но все равно было странно. На станции в Хогсмиде тоже было темно. Фонари, закрытые по бокам уродливыми металлическими колпаками, светились так тускло, что в шаге от них уже ничего было не разглядеть. Из окна кареты, подпрыгивавшей на тряской дороге от станции, Хогвартс в этот раз был виден только как плотная черная масса на фоне ночного неба. Когда входная дверь открылась и на землю упал прямоугольник густого желтого света, я даже зажмурился.  
Зато Большой зал выглядел, как обычно. Низко висели на заколдованном потолке большие, холодные сентябрьские звезды. Казалось, что можно дотянуться и потрогать. Все было так привычно и неизменно, что даже дико становилось — будто и не война. Хотя нет, кое-что стало другим: на столах лежали только вилки и ножи, а привычных золотых тарелок не было, поэтому царапины и щербинки на гладкой деревянной поверхности сильнее бросались в глаза.  
Перед распределительным табуретом собралась большая толпа. Приглядевшись, я заметил, что, кроме первокурсников в школьных мантиях, в сторонке стояли несколько детей в разномастной одежде. Они были разного возраста, а одна девица очень высокая, настоящая дылда.  
Я спросил у Альфарда, кто это, но он только качнул головой — не знаю, мол, — и сидел, напряженно вытянув шею и разглядывая табурет со шляпой. Он успокоился и расслабился, только когда «Блэк, Сигнус» и «Блэк, Орион» благополучно распредилились в Слизерин. Пересел к братьям и больше от них не отходил.  
Чуть позже за слизеринский стол отправилась и Друэлла. Проходя мимо брата, она высокомерно посмотрела на него, но тут же обернулась и неблаговоспитанно зашипела: «Идиот!», когда Колин дернул ее за косу.  
Распределение уже закончилось, а Шляпу все не уносили. Новенькие смотрели на нее с опаской и еще плотнее сбивались вместе.  
Я уже и сам догадался, кто они такие.  
Беженцы. С континента.  
Профессор Брэдли, озадаченно всматриваясь в список на отдельном листочке, с запинками прочла:  
— Ши... Шиманска, Катерина!  
Та самая высокая, почти совсем взрослая девушка в складчатой юбке и грубых мужских ботинках села на табурет.  
— Гриффиндор, — почти сразу же отозвалась Шляпа, но профессор Брэдли продолжала выжидающе смотреть на нее. Шляпа, словно спохватившись, добавила:  
— Шестой курс.  
Брэдли кивнула и протянула сходившей с возвышения девушке аккуратно сложенную форменную мантию. Ну да, у них же своих нет, им выдают казенные...  
Я думал, какие диковинные, должно быть, у иностранцев фамилии, раз список начинается с буквы «Ш». Но тут же понял, что его, наверное, составляли в спешке и не по алфавиту, потому что следующим вызвали светловолосого сутулого мальчика нашего возраста.  
— Либгут, Эрвин!  
Еще не коснувшись его головы, Шляпа уже выкрикнула:  
— Рэйвенкло! — и, пошамкав ртом-прорезью, недовольно уточнила: — Третий курс.  
Группа новичков постепенно уменьшалась, но все расходились по другим факультетам. За наш стол еще никого не отправили. Наконец, остался один высокий и крепко сложенный мальчишка.  
— Флинт, Маркус!  
Его распределили на третий курс в Слизерин.

***  
Я хотел получше разглядеть будущего однокурсника, но как раз в этот момент сидевший напротив Колин запустил в Друэллу шариком из жеваной бумаги и тут же спрятался за Эйвери. Я откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть, как она отреагирует, и потому не сразу сообразил, что рядом кто-то стоит.  
Это был новенький. Оказывается, единственное свободное место было возле меня.  
Новенький вопросительно указал на него пальцем. Я кивнул и подвинулся.  
Флинт перелез через скамейку и сел, положив на колени аккуратно сложенную мантию. Сцепил пальцы и уставился в стол.  
Эйвери наклонился к Розье и что-то зашептал ему на ухо.  
— Привет, — сказал я новичку.  
Он поднял голову, посмотрел на меня, чуть прищурившись, почему-то ответил: — Да, — и опять стал смотреть на круглое темное пятнышко на поверхности стола.  
Диппет поднялся, чтобы сказать традиционную речь. Я заговорил тише:  
— Меня зовут Рэй. Я тоже с третьего курса.  
Флинт неохотно посмотрел на меня и сощурился, будто пытался прочесть то, что я говорю, по губам.  
Сидевший от меня слева Риддл наклонился чуть вперед и оперся локтем о стол, прислушиваясь к разговору.  
До меня тем временем дошло, что новенький может плохо понимать английский... Мерлин, зачем же его приняли? Как он будет учиться?  
— Parles-tu français?  
Это он понял, потому что быстро ответил:  
— Non. Un peu, — потому еще подумал и решительно покачал головой: — Non, non.  
Диппет что-то говорил о необходимости единения всей Британии перед лицом опасности.  
— Deutsch? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно сказал я.  
Он отреагировал как-то странно — дернулся, посмотрел, как мне показалось, испуганно и наконец осторожно ответил по-немецки:  
— Да.  
Я собрал в голове остатки знаний и повторил все то же самое:  
— Меня зовут Рэй. Мы с тобой теперь однокурсники. Я тоже с третьего курса.  
Флинт, казалось, был этому ничуть не рад.  
— Откуда ты знаешь немецкий? — спросил он по-прежнему настороженно.  
— Учил когда-то, давно. Еще до школы.  
— А, — ответил он и попытался было опять уставиться в стол, но потом не выдержал и спросил: — А почему их всех, — махнул рукой в сторону остальных столов, — туда, а меня сюда?  
— Это решает Шляпа. Есть четыре факультета. Она смотрит, куда ты больше подходишь по характеру.  
— По характеру?  
— Да.  
Он кивнул.  
— А я думал, это потому что я...  
— Ты — что?  
— Нет, ничего, — сказал он и отвернулся.  
Диппет как раз вещал о том, что мы должны радушно принять новых товарищей и подружиться с ними. 

***  
Нашу спальню, на двери которой теперь красовалась бронзовая цифра III, расширили, добавив туда еще одну кровать. Маркус, с которым мы после первого странного разговора обменялись всего парой слов, поспешил умыться и лечь спать. Полог он тщательно задернул, чтобы и щели не осталось. Я успел познакомить его с остальными, но мне показалось, что он не запомнил имена.  
Альфард куда-то исчез — наверное, отправился к братьям. А мы вчетвером забрались на кровать Розье, оставив гореть одну свечу на прикроватном столике. Сначала играли в карты, потом Колин принялся в очередной раз рассказывать о налетах. Описывал он хорошо и ярко, так что мне, до тех пор не видевшему магловской воздушной войны, все представлялось живо, как на колдографиях: расчерченное белыми следами небо, вспышки огня, тяжелый гул моторов и тишина, означавшая, что сейчас посыплются бомбы.  
Том понимал в этом куда больше, потому что жил среди маглов. От него мы узнали, что самолеты не все одинаковы — они делятся на бомбардировщики и истребители. Мелькали непривычные названия: «мессершмитты», «харрикейны», «спитфайры»... Потом мы еще долго спорили о том, как магловские машины могут держаться в воздухе без магии, и под конец у меня уже голова шла кругом.  
Наконец Розье пробормотал: «Я сейчас минутку полежу, чуть-чуть, я не буду спать», — и заснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Эйвери, зевая, поплелся к себе, а я решил, что надо бы почистить зубы, и колоссальным усилием воли заставил себя отыскать в чемодане щетку. Том тоже вскочил:  
— Подожди, я с тобой.  
В умывалке лампы горели тускло. Кроме нас, в помещении обнаружился какой-то старшекурсник, который, услышав скрип двери, сначала дернулся, потом шумно выдохнул.  
— Ф-фу... Чего вас черти носят среди ночи? Я из-за вас сигарету уничтожил, думал, Слагхорн идет.  
Это был Руквуд, ставший в этом году старостой факультета. Несмотря на потерю сигареты, он, кажется, был в хорошем настроении. Стоял, пошатываясь, возле умывальника — в расстегнутой мантии, галстук сбился набок, значок старосты перевернулся вверх ногами.  
— Почему не спите?  
— А сам-то?  
— У меня веская причина. Мы там... э-э... в общем, отмечаем начало учебного года.  
— Мы, может, тоже отмечаем.  
— Вам еще рано, — строго сказал Руквуд и ухватился за раковину, чтобы не упасть. — Право на отдых, детки, нужно заслужить тяжелым упорным трудом на ниве... на ниве...  
Он еще немного подумал, потом решил оставить ниву в покое и махнул рукой.  
— Так что вы это... того... быстренько.  
Он оторвался от раковины и направился к двери, но на пороге обернулся — не без усилия, надо заметить, — и сурово добавил:  
— И не вздумайте тут курить! Курить очень вредно. Это я вам говорю как староста... если вы еще не знаете...  
Дверь умывалки захлопнулась, а через мгновение из коридора послышалось сдавленное «Ччерт!» — наверное, Руквуд наткнулся на стену.  
Том вынул палочку и принялся убирать из воздуха сигаретный дым — он его не переносил, — а потом уселся на корточки у стены, ожидая, пока я умоюсь.  
— Слушай, а этот Флинт — он точно не говорит по-английски?  
— Почему не говорит? Пару слов знает, но не больше.  
— А ты уверен, что это так и есть?  
— М-м, — я потянулся за полотенцем. — А зачем ему притворяться?  
— Мало ли... Надо бы как-то проверить. Интересно.  
— Мне другое интересно — что с ним такое. Он так задергался, когда я с ним заговорил по-немецки. А потом спросил, почему его отправили в Слизерин. Кажется, в этой их компании с ним одним что-то не так, вот он и решил... А что именно не так — непонятно. Про себя я подумал, что, возможно, Флинт полукровка, но не хотел об этом говорить при Томе. Но он только усмехнулся.  
— Тут-то как раз все яснее ясного. Они евреи, а он — немец.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?! — оторопел я.  
— Они держались особняком еще до распределения, и это было заметно. Обычно люди в таких случаях стараются быть вместе, тем более в чужой стране и незнакомой школе. Но если он немец, то понятно, почему они от него шарахаются...  
Я был склонен поверить Тому на слово — выросший с маглами, он хорошо разбирался в таких вещах. Волшебники, наоборот, всегда были мало чувствительны к национальным различиям. Для нас это было что-то формальное: французы едят лягушек, а немцы свинину, вот и вся разница. Но маглы всегда придавали таким вещам преувеличенное значение, а теперь, выходит, это распространилось и на магический мир...  
Известие, что Флинт немец, меня не очень удивило. Из газет мы знали, что далеко не все немецкие волшебники жаждут сотрудничать с Гриндельвальдом, так что, вероятно, семье Флинта тоже пришлось уехать. Я поделился этой мыслью с Томом, он кивнул.  
— Интересно, как давно они сбежали из Германии? Хотелось бы послушать, что он расскажет о тамошних порядках. Разговорить бы его... 

***  
Такая возможность вскоре представилась.  
Первое время Флинт дичился, но потом Альфард, хоть и без особой охоты, взял его под опеку — оказалось, что они очень дальние родственники. Да и с факультетом ему повезло больше, чем прочим новеньким. В Слизерине учились в основном дети из «хороших семей», где знание языков считалось обязательным, так что по-немецки у нас в той или иной степени понимали почти все.  
Мне нравилось общаться с Маркусом, хотя когда он нервничал или торопился, то переходил на родной франкфуртский диалект, в котором я не мог разобрать половины слов. Потом Флинт обнаружил, что из-за того, что ему постоянно переводят и подсказывают, он никак не может выучить английский. После этого он наотрез отказался говорить по-немецки. Мучился, составляя фразы, бесконечно долго обдумывал каждое слово, но старался говорить сам, переходя на немецкий, только если надо было говорить быстро и долго.  
Выяснилось, что его семья действительно не захотела в свое время сотрудничать с Гриндельвальдом, но из Германии тогда уже было очень трудно выехать. Магопорты закрыты, за создание незарегистрированного портключа можно запросто попасть в лагерь, разрешение на аппарацию выдают только в канцелярии Гриндельвальда. В результате только в конце тридцать девятого года Флинты смогли бежать. Сначала отец сумел получить разрешение на аппарацию в Швейцарию, якобы по делам, потом Маркус с мамой перебрались туда через Австрию. Поехали — официально — отдыхать, взяли с собой только то, что можно было, не вызывая подозрения, нести в руках...  
Швейцарию Маркус вспоминал, как настоящий рай: никакого затемнения, везде море огней, люди спокойно гуляют по улицам или сидят в кафе. Но родители не захотели там оставаться и решили отправиться к родственникам в Англию. В свое время некая Урсула Флинт, приходившаяся Маркусу троюродной бабушкой или кем-то в таком роде, вышла замуж за Финеаса Блэка. Она до сих пор жила в Лондоне; к ней и решили ехать, но это оказалось нелегким делом.  
Слушать рассказ Маркуса об этом этапе их путешествия было жутко. Они пробирались через южную, еще не оккупированную немцами часть Франции, забитую беженцами, и сутками не снимали разиллюзионное заклятие. От беспрерывных аппарационных скачков Маркуса тошнило, и он еле мог двигаться. Потом семья оказалась в Португалии, где застряла надолго. Только в августе сорокового отец сумел правдами и неправдами добыть портключ до Лондона. Но здесь родителей Маркуса Министерство тут же интернировало как граждан Германии, а его самого отправили сначала во временный лагерь для детей-беженцев, а потом в Хогвартс.  
— А за что твоих родителей? — недоумевал я. — Они же ничего не сделали!  
— Мы немцы. Враги. Этим все сказано...


	7. Chapter 7

Только в те сентябрьские дни я окончательно почувствовал, что такое война. Глобальных изменений в жизни Хогвартса не произошло, но столько было разных мелочей и новшеств, что в итоге ты начинал сомневаться: а была ли школа когда-то такой, какой ты ее помнишь? В Хогвартсе будто навсегда поселилась дождливая и унылая осень; довоенная жизнь казалась далекой и нереальной, будто сон.  
Еда в Большом зале теперь подавалась небольшими порциями, кормили в основном кашей или вареной картошкой. Раз в неделю на ужин был маленький кусочек мяса. По вечерам старосты выдавали младшекурсникам молоко — по трети пинты на человека, — а вместо чая теперь был противный отвар шиповника.  
Конечно, нам ничего не стоило наколдовать себе хоть целый окорок или фруктовый пирог. Но, как и все ненастоящие продукты, они утоляли голод лишь ненадолго, зато оставляли после себя противное тянущее чувство в желудке. Вдобавок не проходило недели, чтобы кто-нибудь не попал в госпитальное крыло с отравлением из-за плохо наколдованной сосиски. Но мы все равно продолжали поглощать эту самодельную, бесполезную, часто вообще несъедобную бурду — голод не тетка.  
Отъедались только, когда кому-нибудь приходила посылка из дома, которую по-братски делили на всех. Мне врезались в память эти ночные пиршества в спальне, когда мы резали тонкими ломтиками хлеб и мазали его домашним вареньем. Это было самое лучшее блюдо в моей жизни, равного которому я с тех пор не пробовал ни в одном, даже самом дорогом ресторане...  
Большую часть школьных сов реквизировали для нужд Сил самообороны, так что приходилось записываться в очередь, чтобы отправить письмо. Реквизировали и метлы, оставив десяток самых старых, на которых первокурсники не могли научиться летать, потому что эти веники на кривой палке никого не слушались.  
Свою собственную метлу я отдал нашей команде по квиддичу. Несмотря на военные трудности, игроки всех факультетов тренировались тогда день и ночь. Наверное, это странно, но для команд стало делом чести продолжать играть, и играть как можно лучше, пускай даже с неба сыплются магловские бомбы. Все почему-то чувствовали, что отказаться от квиддича — значит позволить врагу победить нас.  
Команда была собрана с миру по нитке, потому что основные игроки ушли. Вообще седьмой и шестой курсы в том году были очень малочисленными — многие из тех, кому уже исполнилось семнадцать лет, бросили школу, чтобы завербоваться в Силы самообороны. На прочих факультетах брали в команды девочек, но Слизерин строго придерживался традиций: квиддич — не женская игра.  
Изменилась и территория вокруг школы. Хогвартс теперь напоминал большую ферму — за домиком егеря появились клетки для кроликов и курятник, а каждый свободный участок луга был вскопан и засажен овощами. На уроках гербологии вместо ухода за магическими растениями мы тренировались заколдовывать лопату и ведро для уборки картошки или обучали луковицы самостоятельно выдергиваться из земли и укладываться в корзины. На зельеварении на четверых полагался один котел, поскольку ингредиенты продавались по карточкам и их следовало экономить. На уроках ЗОТИ красношапочники и водяные уступили место более прозаическим предметам: пузырьковому заклятию на случай, если маглы устроят газовую атаку, наколдовыванию из воздуха бинтов и шин, первой помощи при ожогах...  
Иногда устраивалась учебная тревога — в школе выла сирена, и мы должны были все бросать и организованно спускаться в подземелья, где в большом пустом помещении рядом с кабинетом зелий было устроено убежище. Слизеринцы бунтовали — в конце концов, рядом была наша гостиная, почему бы не пойти прямиком туда? Но нам не разрешали отделяться от остальных, и приходилось сидеть вместе с толпой галдящих первокурсников на расставленных рядами скамейках и коротать время за чтением или игрой в карты.  
Впрочем, на фоне тревожных слухов все это были пустяки. Не прошло и недели с начала учебного года, как немцы принялись бомбить английские города. Налеты происходили каждую ночь, и очень скоро выяснилось, что некоторые бомбы специально заколдованы, чтобы пробивать магические щиты. Более того — немецкие летчики-маглы прицельно бомбили магические кварталы Лондона, Бирмингема, Саутгемптона. Естественно, они считали, что это самые обычные объекты, но в волшебном-то сообществе все прекрасно понимали, в чем дело... 

***  
Я хорошо помню тот день — воскресенье, 8 сентября, — когда стало известно о «намагиченных» бомбах. Большой зал гудел от слухов и обсуждений, экстренный выпуск «Пророка» выдирали друг у друга из рук, а те ученики, чьи родители жили в больших городах, даже не пошли на завтрак, торопясь занять очередь в совятне.  
Преподаватели озабоченно перешептывались, а во время обеда внезапно появился Дамблдор. В простой военной мантии без знаков различия, с непривычно короткими волосами и аккуратно подстриженной бородой он казался намного моложе. Он быстро прошел по залу, на ходу здороваясь со студентами, и сел рядом с Диппетом.  
В понедельник занятия отменили — все преподаватели были заняты укреплением магической защиты Хогвартса. Кто-то из старост принес слух, что готовится эвакуация школы «в случае чего». После этого наш курс разделился на скептиков и оптимистов.  
— Ну, Шотландию-то вроде пока не бомбят, сюда не доберутся, — рассуждал Эйвери.  
— Если начнется вторжение Гриндельвальда, на Хогвартс нацелятся в первую очередь, — срезал его Том. — Кто мешает им аппарировать, куда они захотят?  
— В газетах пишут, что вторжения не будет...  
— В газетах могут писать что угодно.  
Против ожиданий с ним вдруг согласился и Блэк.  
— Надо попробовать послушать, что говорят... с другой стороны, — сказал он.  
— Это как? — заинтересовался Розье.  
— Просто. Через приемник волшебного радио. Мне из дома прислали. В Берлине есть такой лорд Хауди, который каждую ночь вещает на Англию. Конечно, он предатель, но иногда рассказывает, например, где маглы будут бомбить в этот раз, и почти никогда не ошибается. Моя мама часто его слушает.  
Так мы стали подпольными радиолюбителями. Хауди в то время был известной личностью. Разумеется, он был никакой не лорд — после войны выяснилось, что он американец, учившийся в свое время в Хогвартсе и потом подвизавшийся в одном из театров в районе Косого переулка. В тридцать девятом он эмигрировал в Германию и с тех пор стал пропагандистом Гриндельвальда. Многие волшебники, заставшие те годы, помнят его голос — гнусавый, старательно выговаривающий слова так, как это делают в высшем обществе (что ему никогда как следует не удавалось), и произносящий согласные с придыханием: «Ховорит Хермания...», за что Хауди и получил свое прозвище. Тем не менее, слушать его было интересно, в этом было что-то завораживающее. Хауди то отпускал грубоватые шуточки в адрес нашего Министерства, то сообщал новости о последних бомбежках, которых часто не было в «Пророке». У нас в подземельях радио не ловилось, поэтому мы тайком выбирались ночью на первый этаж, в какой-нибудь пустой класс, и там слушали сорокаминутную передачу, наложив на дверь заглушающее заклятие.  
Ночь 15 сентября была ясная, лунная, теплая. Я запомнил ее потому, что Хауди тогда превзошел самого себя, рассказывая, как Гриндельвальд принесет свободу волшебникам всего мира, и призывая английских магов присоединиться к братской Германии. Мы сидели в полной темноте — только мигал зеленый огонек на панели радиоприемника. У меня затекли колени, которыми я опирался о жесткий деревянный стул. Альфард время от времени принимался крутить ручку настройки, когда звук пропадал. Том сидел на подоконнике и смотрел на улицу.  
— Мне кажется, что-то будет, — сказал Альфард, когда Хауди, наконец, отключился. — Что-то он сегодня разошелся.  
— Может, ему там выдали усиленный паек, вот он на радостях и...  
Эйвери уже открыл дверь класса и вышел в коридор. Стараясь не шуметь, мы цепочкой двинулись следом, как вдруг на выходе в холл Эйвери резко остановился и кинулся назад. Но было поздно — нас заметили.  
Несмотря на вечернее время, холл был освещен, и в нем столпилось с дюжину незнакомых волшебников в военных мантиях. С ними разговаривали Диппет и Флитвик. Услышав шум, все, как по команде, повернулись в нашу сторону. Мы застыли на месте и тупо молчали. Положение было серьезное — ночные хождения по Хогвартсу в те времена строго карались, а если бы еще выяснилось, что мы слушали вражеского агента...  
Но Диппет не стал ни ругать нас, ни даже выяснять, что мы делали, а только озабоченно сказал:  
— Нечего бродить в такое время по школе. Ну-ка, скорей по спальням! Быстрей, быстрей, ребята!  
Мы не стали дожидаться, пока он передумает, и побежали в подземелье, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Я шел последним и перед тем, как спускаться, обернулся. Старший группы все еще совещался с преподавателями, и лицо у него было совсем нерадостное. Большинство военных, подчиняясь команде, уже устремились куда-то вверх по лестницам, а несколько человек направились патрулировать пришкольную территорию.  
Было ясно, что происходит что-то нехорошее. Мы полночи не спали — сидели в гостиной в ожидании воя сирены. Но все было тихо.  
Утром мы проспали завтрак. Я только-только выбрался из кровати и, зевая, смотрел в окно — с утра, кажется, были заморозки, и трава пожухла, а от ветра по озеру шла легкая рябь. В это время к нам зашел с новостями Долохов.  
Оказалось, что ночью на юге Англии была попытка вторжения Гриндельвальда. Под прикрытием магловской авиации десант из нескольких сотен волшебников прорвал магический пограничный щит. Были атакованы Министерство и подразделения Сил самообороны в Лондоне, Саутгемптоне, Манчестере и Ливерпуле. Прошли тяжелые бои, но в итоге десант был отбит.  
Однако цена победы оказалась дорогой. Утром около двадцати учеников вызвали к директору прямо из Большого зала. Все знали, зачем — ему предстояло сообщить им о смерти родных. В «Пророке» напечатали длинный список погибших, среди которых был и мой дядя Альберт... К флагам факультетов в Большом зале прикрепили черные траурные ленты. Победе никто не радовался — все понимали, что война на этом не кончится, и неизвестно, что ждет нас дальше. До вечера в школе стояла гнетущая, тяжелая тишина.  
Маркус в этот день не выходил из спальни. 

***  
Конфликт произошел в четверг, когда на выходе из Большого зала после ужина Флинт случайно толкнул гриффиндорского четверокурсника Джорджа Хупера. Мгновенно собралась толпа. Пробираясь через нее, я слышал, как Хупер орет на Флинта:  
— Гриндельская сволочь! Фриц! Убийца!  
— Не лезь к нему! — Розье уже отодвинул Флинта и стоял перед Хупером с палочкой в руках. — Придурок, грязнокровка чертов!  
Последовавшее заклятие было таким мощным, что Розье отшвырнуло к стене. Какой-то рыжеволосый старшекурсник в гриффиндорском галстуке схватил Хупера за руки. Розье вскочил на ноги и прицелился. Я тоже выхватил палочку, но к нам уже бежала профессор Брэдли.  
— Что здесь происходит? Розье, как вы смеете произносить в стенах школы такие слова?!  
Колин открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но тут к нам протолкался Том. Я не поверил своим ушам, когда услышал, как он говорит:  
— Профессор, примите, пожалуйста, наши извинения. Джордж, извини, пожалуйста, — повернулся он к Хуперу.  
Тот всем своим видом показывал, что, не будь здесь преподавателя, он с радостью расквасил бы Тому нос.  
— Я еще ни разу не видела такого безобразного поведения, вы все будете наказаны! — бушевала Брэдли.  
Но тут вмешался тот самый рыжеволосый гриффиндорец, который останавливал Хупера.  
— Это наша вина, профессор. Слизерин спровоцировали. Наш факультет начал первым.  
Брэдли с минуту оторопело молчала, переводя взгляд с нас на своих подопечных, потом решительно заявила:  
— Отлично. Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора и столько же — со Слизерина. Надеюсь, я больше не увижу в Хогвартсе такого позора! Розье, Хупер, вы меня слышали?! А теперь немедленно расходитесь!  
Чтобы не вступать в спор, я неохотно сделал пару шагов в сторону, таща за собой Розье. Он шипел, что Том спятил. Хупер тоже ушел, бросив на нас многозначительный взгляд и буркнув сквозь зубы рыжеволосому однокашнику: «Ну, спасибо, удружил!».  
Флинт потерянно стоял в сторонке. Брэдли у дверей Большого зала жаловалась подоспевшему Слагхорну: «Война, все на нервах, и дети тоже», — а Том и рыжеволосый гриффиндорец так и не двинулись с места, оценивающе разглядывая друг друга. Наконец рыжеволосый сказал:  
— Слушай, Джордж правда погорячился. Он не хотел. Все же понимают, что ваш Флинт ни при чем.  
— Да все ясно, — отмахнулся Том. — Мы тоже подлили масла в огонь. Передай ему, что Розье извиняется, ладно?  
— Что?! — Колин дернулся, но я удержал его. А Риддл тем временем протянул гриффиндорцу руку:  
— Томас.  
Тот, слегка поколебавшись, пожал ее и ответил:  
— Аластор.  
Скандал в спальне бушевал весь вечер. Розье кричал, что Том просто трусит перед гриффиндорцами. Маркус сидел на своей кровати, обхватив колени руками. Я подошел к нему.  
— Это все из-за меня. Все потому, что я немец, — с тоской сказал он. — Зачем мы уехали? Получается, и своих предали, и здесь — враги...  
— Никого вы не предали, — сказал я. — Если бы все волшебники поступили, как вы, и отказались поддерживать Гриндельвальда, то и войны бы не было.  
— Все! Больше я с тобой вообще никогда разговаривать не буду! — крикнул тем временем Розье и вышел из спальни, хлопнув дверью. Том только пожал плечами, постоял, раскачиваясь на пятках, потом тоже подошел к Флинту и сел на край кровати.  
— Маркус... Ты можешь рассказать нам, как все на самом деле обстоит в Германии? Это важно.  
Маркус вопросительно посмотрел на меня — тогда он еще плохо понимал устную речь по-английски. Я перевел.  
— Нет, — решительно сказал он. — Нет. Это никому не нужно.  
Том несколько мгновений смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, — и добавил: — Я прошу.  
Это Маркус понял и без моего перевода. Какое-то время он хлопал глазами, попробовал отвернуться, потом опять, уже как-то жалобно, посмотрел на Тома и вздохнул.  
— Ладно. А что рассказывать-то?  
Вскоре все собрались вокруг Флинта. Том, усевшись верхом на стул и оперев подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, слушал Маркуса внимательно и напряженно. Эйвери разлегся на своей кровати, подложив локоть под голову, но не спал. Даже Блэк оторвался от книги и подсел к нам.  
Дело шло медленно, потому что Маркус говорил по-немецки, а я переводил, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы уточнить то или другое слово. Когда я совсем выдыхался, меня сменял Альфард.  
— А правду говорят, что Гриндельвальд — это на самом деле и есть этот, как его, Гитлер?  
— Нет-нет. Хотя Гриндельвальд входит в его ближний круг. Но Гитлер не знает — во всяком случае, так считается, — что Гриндельвальд волшебник. У него даже какая-то магловская должность есть, для маскировки, и магловское имя.  
— Что вообще ему нужно? Какого черта он затеял войну? И почему немцы его терпят? Не маглы, конечно, а...  
— Понимаешь, у него был такой замысел... Ну, вроде как сделать, чтобы волшебникам не нужно было больше прятаться. Чтобы отменить дурацкий Статут о секретности. Само по себе неплохо, правда? Вот и Гриндельвальд так говорил. Что мы должны просто убедить маглов, что мы такие же, как они, только можем больше. Для этого придумали СС.  
— Что?  
Сзади тихонько открылась дверь.  
Розье вернулся. Он сел поодаль и уткнулся в учебник, освещая страницы люмосом, но потом не выдержал, бросил книгу и придвинулся к нам.  
— Такие особые магловские войска, — объяснял тем временем Маркус. — Которые якобы могут то, чего не могут обычные люди. Чтобы через несколько лет, если магл увидит на улице, как кто-то колдует, он подумал: «Ну да, это же СС, они еще и не на такое способны». Потому что мы — немцы, высшая раса, наследники великого тайного арийского знания, мы можем преодолеть человеческую природу, нам все доступно. Так, во всяком случае, полагалось думать маглам...  
— Хорошо закручено, — сказал я и махнул рукой, давая знак, что пора сделать перерыв. Потом наколдовал себе стакан воды.   
Том вышел из комнаты. Флинт стал расспрашивал Альфарда:  
— Trottler — это как будет по-английски? «Магл»? — и повторил, будто перекатывая на языке слово: — Магл, магл...  
Потом он опять принялся рассказывать, и я так увлекся, что не сразу заметил, как народу в спальне стало гораздо больше. Явились Нотт и Руквуд. В дверях стоял с сигаретой Долохов. Руквуд старательно делал вид, что не замечает такого нарушения школьных правил.  
А рядом с Томом, пристроившись на краешке стула и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, сидел — ну надо же! — тот самый рыжеволосый гриффиндорец.  
Вот так-так... Интересно, зачем Том его притащил?  
Но я до того увлекся рассказом Маркуса — благо, не мне надо было переводить, — что не стал долго над этим думать. Даже Розье не обращал на противника никакого внимания.  
— Знаете, как все его любили? В смысле, Гриндельвальда? — говорил Флинт. — Когда я учился в подготовительной школе, я вступил в Юнгзаубершафт. Ну, туда нельзя было не вступать, потому что у родителей были бы неприятности, но я не поэтому пошел, я сам хотел. И вот мы маршировали с палочками наизготовку... У нас были настоящие палочки, хотя нам было всего по десять лет. Нам говорили, что настоящий немец может начинать колдовать чуть ли не с рождения, потому что мы не то, что остальные. А еще были барабаны, и знамена, и форма, красивая, как у взрослых. Нас выстраивали рядами, если был митинг, а когда появлялся Гриндельвальд, мы салютовали палочками, и это было так ни на что не похоже… Понимаете, когда собрались тысячи волшебников, детей и взрослых, и все, как один человек... И я тогда думал, как это здорово, что вот мы все, и волшебники, и маглы — одна страна, один народ. Такое было счастье! А когда он начинал говорить, сразу становилось так тихо, никто не дышал, мы боялись пропустить хоть слово. Слушали и мечтали пойти, умереть за него, умереть за Германию...  
Маркус рассказывал, глядя в потолок, и у него было мечтательное, нездешнее выражение лица.  
Альфард дал мне знак, чтобы я его сменил, а сам полез в шкаф, где у него хранились остатки последней передачи. Вытащил бутыль с вишневым морсом и пустил ее по кругу.  
— Замечательное было время, — говорил Маркус. — Мы же не только маршировали. Мы еще ездили летом в волшебный лагерь, учились колдовать, играли в квиддич и пели песни вокруг костра. И ты никогда не был один, всегда рядом были товарищи, мы должны были во всем помогать друг другу, быть преданными, верными... Ну, еще выполняли разные поручения — помогали пожилым волшебникам, всякое такое. Это называлось «служба». Мы так гордились тем, что служим, как взрослые. Уже потом, когда я учился в Дурмштранге, можно было всегда сказать: «Профессор, у меня дела по службе», — и тебя отпускали из школы без всяких вопросов.  
— А почему вы уехали? — спросил я, отхлебнул морса и передал его гриффиндорцу. Тот чуть отпил и протянул бутыль Розье. Колин сначала не хотел, но потом взял.  
— Я не хотел уезжать, — сказал Маркус. — Мне было хорошо. Правда, когда началась война, стало совсем не так весело. Я помню, как у нас из класса, еще в подготовительной школе, исключили нескольких евреев. Евреям не разрешалось колдовать, у них отбирали палочки, выгоняли из магических кварталов. Это было страшновато, но я все время думал: нельзя сочувствовать евреям. Нас ведь учили, что от них все зло, что это они настроили маглов против нас. Потому что хотели, чтобы волшебники отделились от маглов, а евреи бы тогда захватили власть во всем мире. Что они уже правят многими странами, и Англией тоже...  
Он осекся и замолчал, но потом успокоился, увидев, что никто не возмущается и не уходит.  
А для нас тогда как будто открылось окно в другую жизнь, безумную и непонятную. Не верилось, что тысячи людей могут так жить. Казалось, достаточно зажмуриться — и наваждение рассеется.  
— В общем, я не хотел уезжать, — продолжал Маркус, вертя в руках свою палочку. — А родители хотели. Это уже тогда было смертельно опасно. Если бы кто-то узнал... Поэтому мне до последнего не говорили правду.  
Он помолчал, потом заговорил опять, быстро, торопливо. Наверное, ему нужно было выговориться.  
— Волшебники теперь постоянно гибнут, наверное, в Германии скоро ни одного не останется. Я иногда думаю, что Гриндельвальд, наверное, ненавидит волшебников, потому что сам полукровка.  
— Полукровка?!  
— Да. Это только считается, что он чистокровный, а папа мне по большому секрету сказал, уже во Франции, что у него дедушка или кто-то был магл. Поэтому он и связался с маглами, и началась вся эта катавасия... Папа говорит, что маглы не могут не воевать. Особенно у нас в Германии. У нас была Тридцатилетняя война — нам рассказывали в школе, что тогда можно было идти целыми днями и не встретить ни единого живого человека. Думаете, почему немецкие волшебники так ухватились за Статут о секретности, когда его только приняли? Потому что верили, что вот сейчас отделятся от маглов — и все будет нормально. Пускай они воюют между собой, сколько хотят, хоть под корень сами себя изведут — нам-то что? И все ведь было хорошо, волшебники не воевали друг с другом, все было спокойно...  
Маркус смотрел прямо перед собой, но ничего, казалось, не видел.  
— А потом появился Гриндельвальд — и началось. Стали выяснять, кто немец, а кто еврей... Потом война, всех погнали на фронт. Я этого тогда не понимал. Думал, как нам повезло, что мы родились в Германии и живем в одно время с таким великим магом.  
Он вздохнул.  
— А у нас там до сих пор никто ничего не понимает. Гриндельвальда все поддерживают. Верят, что он даст волшебникам свободу...  
Том чуть пошевелился, устраиваясь на стуле поудобнее.  
От двери потянуло дымом — это Долохов раскуривал от палочки очередную сигарету.


	8. Chapter 8

В декабре Хогвартс-экспресс впервые за все время своего существования остался стоять в депо. Везти на нем студентов стало слишком опасно — поезд прибывал в Лондон вечером, а с темнотой начиналась бомбежка. Поэтому тех учеников, которые жили в сельской местности, отправляли домой через камин, а горожане оставались на каникулы в школе.  
Родители Колина и Друэллы договорились с моими, что Рождество они проведут в Дербишире, где пока было относительно спокойно. Позевывая, Слагхорн пожелал нам хорошо встретить Новый год, несмотря на трудные времена, и одного за другим отправил через камин. Ему явно хотелось поскорее остаться в одиночестве. Рождественская вечеринка у декана, придерживавшегося своих правил — война, не война, — прошла бурно и весело.  
Родной дом после Хогвартса показался мне ледяным и пустынным. Зимой на рубеже сорокового и сорок первого годов в Англии стояли страшные морозы. За ночь вода в трубах успевала замерзнуть, и по утрам кому-нибудь из взрослых приходилось отогревать водопровод, чтобы можно было умыться и эльфы могли начать готовить еду. В холодном чистом воздухе постоянно держалась легкая дымка, а окна были покрыты затейливыми снежными узорами. Выстиранная одежда, которую эльфы развешивали в хозяйственном дворе, за считанные минуты становилась жесткой, словно кованое железо; когда ее снимали, хруст стоял такой, будто мантии переламывались пополам. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы выйти наружу, не обвешавшись десятком согревающих заклятий. В доме тоже почти постоянно стоял холод — уголь продавался по карточкам, и его следовало экономить, а наколдованный огонь в камине норовил погаснуть, стоило отвернуться.  
Мама встретила нас в черном — она носила траур по дяде Альберту. Она уже примирилась с потерей и даже не плакала, но была какая-то потерянная. Ее привычный, обустроенный мир в те дни давал трещину за трещиной, мама никак не могла с этим справиться и с ужасом ждала очередных плохих вестей.  
Отец целыми днями пропадал в Сити. Пока было светло, мама не слишком беспокоилась, но стоило опуститься сумеркам, как она начинала нервничать. Бесцельно ходила по комнате — то отодвигала гардины и смотрела в сад, то прислушивалась, не зашипит ли летучий порох в камине, — стискивала руки так, будто хотела сломать себе пальцы, чашку за чашкой пила чай и отвечала на вопросы невпопад.  
Папа в те дни всегда путешествовал через камин. Я думал, что он не хочет аппарировать на морозе, и даже пенял ему, что тратится драгоценный летучий порох. Я тогда очень проникся идеей экономии... Это было до того глупо и бестактно с моей стороны, что даже сейчас, когда я об этом вспоминаю, хочется отхлестать самого себя по щекам — да поздно.  
Только перед отъездом мне пришла в голову догадка настолько же простая, насколько и пугающая.  
У него просто не было сил аппарировать.  
Я ужаснулся, но через несколько секунд выбросил эту мысль из головы. Я не хотел думать об этом. Детям свойственно прятаться от проблем. Несколько раз за каникулы я спрашивал у отца, как дела, на что он рассеянно отвечал: «Ничего, справимся». И этому я тоже верил без возражений...  
В неполных четырнадцать лет так хочется верить, что все будет хорошо. 

***  
Народу в доме было больше, чем обычно. Кроме нас с Колином и Друэллой, приехала миссис Розье. А еще, как я обнаружил в первый же день за обедом, у нас теперь были постояльцы: мать и дочь, эвакуированные из Ливерпуля, где в ноябре немцы подчистую разбомбили магический квартал.  
Мать полагалось называть миссис Принс. Она сказала, что ее муж на фронте, но я подозревал, что никакого мистера Принса в природе не существовало. Во всяком случае, наша гостья никогда о нем не упоминала и не писала ему писем.  
Принсы были чистокровными волшебниками, но не родовитыми. Миссис Принс неплохо шила и этим зарабатывала себе с дочерью на жизнь. Мне она не понравилась с первого взгляда. Не только потому, что была далеко не красавица: широкий рот с тоскливо опущенными уголками, водянистые маленькие глазки, прическа кудряшками и толстое кольцо из фальшивого золота. Гораздо хуже, что миссис Принс была глубоко, до мозга костей, двулична и завистлива. С моими родителями она держалась угодливо, ходила, потупив глаза, и все время повторяла, как боится нас хоть в чем-то стеснить. Но взгляд у нее был цепкий, словно, глядя на любую вещь, она подсчитывала в уме, что сколько стоит.  
Она сходу взяла привычку звать меня «Рэй, миленький», постоянно хвалила и ставила в пример собственной дочери, да еще прилюдно. Это было противно, но приходилось терпеть, чтобы не ставить ее в неловкое положение. Родители, кажется, тоже с трудом ее выносили, но выхода не было. Семья осталась без крыши над головой, куда же им деваться?  
К счастью, днем миссис Принс почти не было видно — она была занята шитьем. Мама отдала ей мои старые зимние мантии, из которых та сшила дочери пальто, и целую гору отрезов на платья, которые нам теперь были не нужны. Миссис Принс и вправду была хорошей портнихой. Наряды, которые она сшила для своей дочери, на любой девочке смотрелись бы отлично — но только не на Эйлин.  
В пользу десятилетней Эйлин можно было сказать в первую очередь то, что она совсем не походила на мать: молчаливая, вечно хмурая, с бледным лицом и густыми черными бровями. Но даже ее вечная насупленность приятно контрастировала с заискиванием миссис Принс. Эйлин сильно сутулилась, и мать ее одергивала:  
— Чего опять скрючилась? Как горбатая кошка, честное слово! — она вытягивала вперед шею и выпячивала подбородок, передразнивая дочь. — Уродина, в кого взялась только такая?! Что ни надень, висит, как мешок, ни кожи, ни рожи. Перед людями стыдно... А ну сядь прямо, а то палку к спине привяжу! Чучело, тоже мне!  
При моих родителях это все говорилось шепотом или в коридоре, но детей миссис Принс не стеснялась. Если нам случалось оказаться в одной комнате, она поглядывала на меня, будто ища одобрения и приглашая вместе посмеяться над «уродиной». От этого хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Поэтому я завел привычку, прежде чем войти в комнату, прислушиваться, нет ли там миссис Принс.  
Друэллу она тоже поначалу пыталась обхаживать. Постоянно делала ей комплименты насчет ее одежды, осанки и умения держаться. Однажды назвала ее «Друэлла, детка», на что та отрезала:  
— Меня зовут мисс Розье, потрудитесь запомнить!  
Друэллу потом стыдили, но извиняться она отказалась. Миссис Принс ее больше не трогала. Я бы тоже с радостью послал ее к черту, но не мог — как-никак я был хозяином и обязан был вежливо вести себя с гостями.  
Мои родители разрешали Эйлин пользоваться библиотекой, и она почти все время проводила за чтением. На людях миссис Принс даже хвалила ее за это, но если рядом никого не было, начинала шипеть:  
— Все читаешь? Думаешь, умной станешь? Да как была дурой, так и останешься! В жизни крутиться надо, а чтение твое всем до ..! (дальше следовало не самое приличное уточнение, до чего именно) Лучше бы ты с детьми пошла поиграла, подружилась!  
Подтекст был ясен: «Знакомство пригодится потом, надо уметь к людям подлаживаться...»  
Мне было жалко Эйлин, и я показал ей свое любимое тайное место — гамак в дальнем конце оранжереи. Там она обычно и пропадала целыми днями, набрав с собой стопку книг. Читала она очень быстро, словно глотала страницы. Сама миссис Принс не читала почти ничего, кроме журналов, где из номера в номер печатались любовные романы и статьи о том, как какая-нибудь известная певица или даже супруга министра магии лично стоит в очереди за летучим порохом.  
— Вот, не кто-нибудь, а живут так же, как мы, — умилялась миссис Принс.  
Такое же умиление у нее вызывали мои родители: «Почти лорды, а нос не задирают, простые, милые». Однако даже за этим скрывалось то, что я тогда только чувствовал, но выразить не мог: уравниловка самого низкого пошиба, стремление свести до своего уровня всех, кто чем-то отличается, всех, кому «в жизни повезло». Сама-то миссис Принс была, по ее мнению, невезучая. В жизни ей приходилось тяжело, а счастье давалось другим — лентяям и бездельникам, ничем его не заслужившим.  
Впрочем, от миссис Принс была и польза, потому что благодаря ей я вывел одно из своих самых важных правил.  
Надо сказать, что тогда я вел дневник... Лишь много позже я научился избегать, как огня, любых личных записей, писем, колдографий. Ввел в собственном доме железный принцип — немедленно уничтожать любую ненужную бумажку, будь это даже список покупок. Так что, обнаружив много лет спустя среди хлама свой детский дневник, я и его без сожаления бросил в огонь. Но сначала перечитал.  
Это был самый наивный, самовлюбленный, поверхностный и сентиментальный дневник, какой только может быть у подростка. Я не знал, смеяться мне над ним или плакать. Особенно меня умилили жизненные правила, которые я пытался сформулировать, — например, напыщенные записи о вреде курения. Очень смешно перечитывать такое, будучи взрослым и выкуривая не меньше двадцати сигарет в день...  
Но правило, выведенное на основе наблюдений за миссис Принс, осталось со мной навсегда. «Только ты полностью отвечаешь за свою жизнь. Что бы с тобой ни случилось — это твоя вина, а не чья-то еще. Всегда говори: «Я сделал ошибку». Никогда не говори: «Мне не повезло». 

***  
На вторые сутки после возвращения домой, в ночь на 23 декабря, всех разбудил гул самолетов. Мама потребовала, чтобы мы срочно спускались в подвал. Папа еще осенью оборудовал там убежище, куда эльфы снесли ненужную мебель, одеяла и запас еды. Узкий коридор вел наружу, в сад — запасной выход на случай, если бомба попадет в дом.  
Несмотря на наколдованный в жаровне переносной огонь, в убежище было холодно. Друэлла сразу улеглась спать на кушетке, положив голову на колени миссис Розье. Принсы тихо сидели в уголке. Эльфы сбились в кучку на скамейке и укутались все вместе в один плед.  
Мама все время нервно посматривала на потолок, но отец успокаивал ее: в доме толстые перекрытия, рассчитанные на осаду, да еще и магический щит. Кроме того, летчикам нужны большие города, а затерянный в лесу дом вряд ли привлечет их внимание. Разве что зенитки не пустят немцев к Манчестеру, и они решат «разгрузиться» над окрестностями. При этих словах Либби начала тихонько всхлипывать, пока мама раздраженно не велела ей замолчать. Папа тем временем укрылся пледом и спокойно заснул.  
Собаки нервничали и скулили. Майк время от времени принимался лаять, Расти долго обнюхивал все углы, потом стал скрестись у двери. Я сказал, что выведу его, завернулся в одеяло поверх пижамы и пошел по коридорчику. Колин пошел следом за мной.  
С железной дверью пришлось помучиться. В конце концов она открылась, да с таким скрипом, что у меня заныли зубы. Ледяной воздух в первое мгновение показался обжигающим. Колин трясся под пледом, я накинул одеяло себе на голову. Расти, к счастью, не жаждал гулять, а задрал ногу прямо у выхода — ему с его короткой гладкой шерстью в морозы тоже приходилось несладко.  
Потом я поднял голову и увидел на северо-западе зарево над лесом. Небо было освещено, словно на восходе солнца. При этом гул самолетов был едва слышен. Я посмотрел в другую сторону — за зубчатыми очертаниями крыши виднелось глубокое, безлунное зимнее небо с колючими большими звездами. Тишина и спокойствие.  
Как будто разные стороны неба принадлежали разным планетам.  
Захлопнув дверь, мы бегом спустились в убежище. Грея руки у огня, я сказал:  
— Манчестер, кажется, сильно бомбят.  
Мать Эйлин всхлипнула. Миссис Розье смотрела в огонь, машинально поглаживая голову спящей Друэллы. Моя мама сказала:  
— Неделю назад был Шеффилд.  
В Шеффилде, как выяснилось, разрушения были довольно сильные. Никто не ждал, что немцы заберутся так далеко вглубь Англии, там даже магических щитов толком не было. Мне стало жутко — Манчестер от нас за двадцать с лишним миль, а Шеффилд совсем рядом. На хорошей метле минут десять лету...  
Никогда еще война не была так близко.  
На следующий день в «Пророке» появились колдографии того, что позже получило название «Манчестерский блиц». Немцы сначала сбрасывали «зажигалки», а потом бомбили, ориентируясь на свет пожаров. На колдографиях были целые улицы, состоящие из одних решетчатых остовов зданий, внутри которых бушевало пламя. Казалось, будто кто-то аккуратно поставил рядом много-много плетеных корзинок, а потом поджег их.  
Я подумал, что, наверное, так выглядят города в том аду, в который верят маглы.  
На следующую ночь Манчестер опять бомбили, и часть магического квартала тоже была разрушена. Но на Рождество все было спокойно. Мы слушали по радио выступление министра Фосетта. Он повторял, что основная опасность позади, но это звучало так неубедительно, что он, наверное, и сам не знал, как дочитал до конца бумажку со своей речью. Зато потом, в два часа ночи, говорил Дамблдор — усталым, хриплым, но вполне уверенным голосом. Его выступление мне понравилось намного больше  
Приехавший к нам к нам на Рождество отец Колина — ему в Силах самообороны дали короткий отпуск, чтобы повидаться с детьми, — сказал, что Дамблдора в войсках очень уважают. А еще Дамблдор считает, что оборона одной только Англии не решает дела, и нужно обязательно разгромить Гриндельвальда на континенте, чего бы это ни стоило. Иначе опасность останется еще на многие годы. Фосетт против этого, потому что не хочет рисковать жизнями британских магов, но Дамблдор уверен, что рано или поздно высадки во Франции не избежать. 

***  
Обычно на каникулах я отсыпался, но той зимой поднимался еще затемно. Смешно сказать, но мне хотелось посидеть возле елки. Глупо, совсем по-детски. Но только в эти часы, когда в комнату проникал белесый свет раннего утра, я мог побыть в одиночестве и почувствовать себя дома.  
От елки сильно пахло хвоей. Если ее тронуть, иголки сыпались на пол с тихим шорохом, а золотые и серебряные шары звенели и начинали медленно крутиться, то в одну сторону, то в другую. Совсем как давным-давно.  
Посидев так полчаса, я бежал обратно в спальню и лез греться под одеялом. В коридорах в это время уже слышались шаги эльфов. Когда Либби приходила меня будить, я прятал голову под подушку и делал вид, что сплю.  
После Рождества соседние города уже не бомбили — наверное, немцы решили сделать себе каникулы, — и все понемногу успокоились. Начали даже думать о каких-то повседневных вещах, строить планы. Мне удалось подслушать разговор родителей:  
— Друэлла такая милая девочка...  
— Рано еще об этом думать! И потом, мы не знаем, что случится завтра.  
— Война же не будет вечно, а Рэй к тому времени закончит школу...  
Мерлин, они что, невесту мне подбирают? А вдруг Друэлла как-то об этом пронюхала и уже имеет на меня виды?  
На всякий случай я решил сразу дать ей понять, что это пустой номер, и после завтрака первым делом сунул ей за пазуху найденную в подвале мокрицу. Крику было на весь дом. Потом, когда мы пошли гулять, она мне отомстила — коварно подкралась и столкнула с мостика в замерзший ручей. Пока я выбирался из ледяной каши и пытался обсушиться палочкой, Друэлла обстреливала меня снежками с берега. Собаки лаяли, как ненормальные, а подлый Колин — нет бы помочь другу! — покатывался от хохота.  
Эйлин стояла в сторонке и молча смотрела на нас, даже ни разу не улыбнулась. Несмотря на то, что мы стали брать ее в свою компанию, она дичилась по-прежнему. За все каникулы мы с ней не обменялись и десятком фраз. Ничего, зато ее мамаша говорила за двоих…  
В тот день мы дошли до самой дороги на границе леса и там у поворота на Хейбридж обнаружили уродливое бетонное сооружение. В начале войны маглы понастроили множество таких. Шестиугольные, с толстыми стенами и маленькими прорезями для пулеметов, они напоминали коробки для пилюль, и в газетах их так и называли. Предполагалось, что они послужат огневыми точками в случае, если немцы решат высадиться на наш остров.  
Мы забрались внутрь «коробки» и немного полазали там. Внутри было темно, голоса эхом отдавались от обледеневших бетонных стен. На обратном пути мы жутко промерзли на ветру и домой бежали бегом. Расти все время уносился вперед, потом возвращался и ждал нас, поджимая то одну, то другую лапу. Майк вообще отказался идти, так что я нес его, завернув в полу мантии. 

***  
Каникулы закончились, как всегда, внезапно, но впервые мне действительно хотелось вернуться в Хогвартс. Стыдно вспоминать об этом, но я рвался уехать из дома. Я устал от холодных комнат, чужих людей, тревоги и запаха сердечных капель. Как большинство подростков, я выбрал самый легкий путь — убежать от проблем — и потому был счастлив, когда шестого января наконец смог шагнуть в камин и оказаться в школе.  
Жарко натопленная, такая знакомая слизеринская гостиная показалась мне лучшим местом в мире. Дотащив чемодан до спальни, я открыл дверь и сразу увидел Риддла, который сидел на своей кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и что-то читал. Подняв голову, он улыбнулся и помахал мне рукой.  
Я почувствовал, что наконец-то вернулся домой.


	9. Chapter 9

В первые учебные дни на факультете царило радостно-возбужденное настроение. Мы все вернулись, никто не погиб под бомбами, а завтра — какая разница, что будет завтра? Да и война уже стала чем-то привычным и повседневным. Она больше не вызывала такого чувства обреченности, как поначалу. Мы были молоды, нам хотелось жить и смеяться, и поэтому все с энтузиазмом встретили идею кого-то из шестикурсников — устроить вечеринку в честь конца каникул.  
К вечеру в общей гостиной было яблоку негде упасть. Общими усилиями приготовили пиршество — дюжина бутылок сливочного пива и сэндвичи из чего придется. Несмотря на протесты Вальбурги Блэк, второй старосты, Руквуд милостиво разрешил остаться даже первокурсникам. Тем более что мелкие не очень-то мешали — получив одну бутылку сливочного пива на всех, они теперь тихонько подпирали стены.  
В гостиной сдвинули мебель, вытащили граммофон и пластинки и устроили веселье. Поначалу мы еще держались в рамках, выбирая старинные, приличные волшебные танцы: павану, мореску, медленную и плавную чакону. Но потом махнули рукой, и в ход пошло все подряд, от пасадобля до фокстрота.  
Дышать было нечем, все болтали без умолку, граммофонную иглу время от времени заедало. Я успел поймать Друэллу и утащить ее танцевать, прежде чем она сообразила, что происходит, и успела припомнить мне мокрицу. За два танца я даже сумел ни разу не сбиться с ритма, и Друэлла нехотя признала, что я не такой безнадежный дурак, каким кажусь. Но потом все равно бросила меня ради Альфарда.  
Тем временем все уже были изрядно навеселе, и, когда появились гости с других факультетов — несколько мальчишек с Рэйвенкло, а также гриффиндорец Аластор и его рыжеволосый и веснушчатый однокурсник Игнациус Прюэтт, — их встретили аплодисментами. Прюэтт принес с собой угощение, которое выложил на общий стол. Это было настоящее сокровище: маленькая плитка черного шоколада и три апельсина. Оказалось, что отец Игнациуса служил в Силах самообороны, отличился при отражении нашествия, был ранен, а потому на Рождество вместе с медалью от Министерства получил еще праздничный паек.  
Шоколад великодушно отдали первому курсу, а апельсины Лу Блэк порезала тончайшими, как бумага, ломтиками, чтобы хватило на всех.  
К полуночи танцы были в самом разгаре. Долохов с безумной скоростью кружил свою запыхавшуюся партнершу — светловолосую Миллисент Кларк. По гостиной эта пара двигалась, как маленький смерч, а все остальные с опаской сторонились. Потом Антонин ушел покурить, уступив Милли Тому Риддлу. Постоянный ухажер Милли, очкастый и серьезный Мэтью Бэгнолд, уныло наблюдал за ними от камина, но стоило Кларк глянуть в его сторону, тут же цеплял на лицо счастливую улыбку и делал вид, что страшно увлечен своим сливочным пивом.  
Маркус, повеселевший и оживленный — его родителей наконец выпустили из фильтрационного лагеря, — утащил Эйвери в уголок возле камина играть в карты. Лу Блэк и Прюэтт совершенно не в такт музыке топтались у стены и каждые десять секунд останавливались, потому что Прюэтт то наступал Лу на ногу, то путался в складках мантии.  
А в центре гостиной маленькая толпа наблюдала, как Друэлла, которой к тому времени надоело строить из себя Настоящую Леди, отплясывала с Аластором лихую шотландскую джигу. Высоко подобрав полы мантии, она с невероятной скоростью отбивала ритм каблуками. Кто-то из старшекурсников одобрительно свистел, Орион и Сигнус пялились на Друэллу, раскрыв рот, Альфард посмеивался и хлопал в ладоши. Я стал дразнить Колина — дескать, все Розье показушники, из кожи вон лезут, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, — и очень вовремя спрятался за кресло, когда он запустил в меня заклятием.  
А вот Вальбурга была, кажется, недовольна, потому что зло поджала губы — от этого подбородок у нее выпятился и стал пугающе острым. Когда музыка кончилась, она тут же заявила, что первокурсникам пора спать, и принялась загонять их в спальни. Мальчишки, включая младших Блэков, со старостой спорить не решились и покорно ушли, но девочки заартачились, а с Друэллой у Вальбурги дошло до крика.  
Лицо Вэл покрылось красными пятнами, она пригрозила, что пожалуется Слагхорну. Альфард пытался ее урезонить, Колин требовал, чтобы Вальбурга оставила его сестру в покое, — но тут Друэлла выкинула совершенно неожиданный финт. Нежно улыбаясь Вальбурге и не говоря ни слова, она поставила ногу в лаковой туфле на стул, слегка сдвинула юбку и медленным, ласкающим жестом провела пальцами от щиколотки до коленки.  
Поколением позже этот жест был бы, наверное, истолкован как сексуально-агрессивный. Но тогда, в январе 1941 года, все поняли его совершенно правильно. Хотя богатством Розье никогда не смогли бы сравняться с Блэками, однако, в отличие от Вальбурги, на Друэлле были шелковые чулки. Настоящие, довоенные, тонкие, как паутинка, стоившие бешеных денег на черном рынке, предмет вожделения и зависти любой девушки, роскошь, которую могли позволить себе только избранные...  
Чулки Друэлле подарила моя мама на Рождество, откопав где-то в старых запасах. Но этого никто не знал, а эффект был достигнут. Вальбурга задохнулась, будто ее окатили холодной водой, пару секунд постояла, а потом пулей вылетела из гостиной. Альфард только усмехнулся и пожал плечами. Друэлла с томной улыбкой повернулась к нему, повелительно протянула руку, и они отправились танцевать.  
— Во дает, да? — растерянно сказал Колин. — Может, отлупить ее, как думаешь?  
Я сказал, что ничего не понимаю в женщинах и вообще они странные существа, так что лучше оставить их в покое. Подумав, Колин согласился со мной, махнул рукой на Друэллу и взял себе сэндвич.  
Через полчаса пришел Слагхорн и сказал, что мы не даем спать всей школе. Граммофон пришлось выключить, и все постепенно разошлись.  
Наутро нас ждал серый тоскливый свет за окном, редкий снежок и новый учебный семестр. 

***  
Зима сорок первого года казалась бесконечной. В феврале морозы сменились оттепелью, потом опять ударили холода, и так оно и шло, как на качелях. Утоптанный грязный снег в школьном дворе то таял, то покрывался ледяной коркой, на которой кто-нибудь обязательно поскальзывался и падал. Однажды это случилось со Слагхорном, который в теплой мантии с меховым воротником направлялся в Хогсмид пропустить рюмочку. Его тут же бросились поднимать. Красный и злой, Слагхорн вернулся в школу, чтобы почистить мантию, а заодно побеседовать со смотрителем. После этого разговора к нему вернулось обычное благодушие, зато Прингл стал цвета вареной свеклы и принялся с остервенением посыпать школьный двор песком. Душу он отводил тем, что орал на учеников — дескать, носят в школу грязь.  
В середине февраля немцы разбомбили Суонси — маленький городок в Южном Уэльсе, где невидимо для маглов сохранялись развалины замка самой Морганы. «Пророк» писал, что последние лет двести там была небольшая лаборатория Министерства, изучавшая магические артефакты эпохи бронзы. Но была она какая-то очень невезучая. В 1906 году из-за неудачного эксперимента Суонси потрясло мощное землетрясение, а теперь вот, явно по наущению Гриндельвальда, летчики-маглы разбомбили лабораторию подчистую, заодно сровняв с землей весь центр города.  
И низлу было ясно, что из-за артефактов эпохи бронзы так бомбить никто не станет. Но в военное время не принято задавать лишние вопросы...  
На смену тоскливому сырому февралю пришел не менее унылый март. День за днем небо было затянуто плотной серой пеленой. Казалось, что ты тонешь в ней, как в грязной воде, а уши заложило ватой.  
В довершение всего мне стало сниться, что меня казнят. Эти сны приходили каждую ночь, сюжет оставался всегда неизменным, менялся только способ казни. Меня то вешали, то сбрасывали с моста в реку, то сжигали на костре, то отрубали голову. Сначала я просыпался в ужасе, потому что совершенно четко, будто наяву, видел перед собой обтянутую черной тканью плаху и остро наточенный топор с царапинками на лезвии. Потом привык и ждал очередного сна со скучным равнодушием — рано или поздно он ведь кончится, а потом можно будет заснуть снова, уже без видений.  
Вдобавок из-за военного времени походы в Хогсмид стали очень редкими — раз или два в семестр, — так что мы постоянно торчали в школе. В понедельник, 17 марта, у нас должна была быть контрольная по рунам, и половину воскресенья я честно пытался учиться, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Снаружи сеялся противный мелкий дождик, и, хотя было всего два или три часа пополудни, в общей гостиной горели все лампы — иллюзорное окно почти не давало света.  
Мне почему-то было ужасно тоскливо, все валилось из рук, руны казались верхом бессмыслицы, и я ругал себя, что выбрал такой дурацкий предмет. Наконец бросил учебник под стол и открыл трансфигурацию. Ничуть не лучше. Какая, интересно, необходимость превращать черепаху в чайник? Предположим, у человека нет под рукой чайника — так ведь и черепахи попадаются не на каждом шагу... Бред какой-то.  
Как назло, даже поболтать было не с кем. Маркус засел в библиотеке с учебниками и англо-немецким словарем, Эйвери писал письмо родителям, Розье отправился в спальню и завалился вздремнуть перед ужином, Блэк помогал младшим братьям с домашним заданием по зельям, Риддл, как всегда, где-то шлялся...  
Зато всякая мелочь не теряла времени даром. В гостиной стоял гвалт, будто в вороньей стае.  
— А знаете, что этот дылда с Гриффиндора выкинул?!  
— Который? Как его, Хагрид?  
— Ага. Тот самый, что проглотил бутылку костероста.  
— Да нет, его просто на какой-то день рождения слишком хорошо оттаскали за уши!  
— Сигнус, это ж вроде твой однокурсник?  
— Ну... да...  
— Слушайте, вы! Давайте уже ближе к делу! И что с ним?  
— Да не захотел превращать мышь в табакерку. «Жалко, — говорит, — махонькая». С Брэдли поругался, она его из класса выгнала. А этот придурок теперь мышь с собой везде таскает, из своей тарелки кормит. Назвал Звездочка.  
— Ой, не могу! Звездочка!.. Вот идиот! Ребят, а может, он на самом деле тролль?!  
От их хохота у меня разболелась голова; казалось, каждое слово било по ней, как молотком. Неожиданно для самого себя я вскочил и заорал:  
— Да заткнетесь вы, наконец?!  
И запустил в гогочущих второкурсников первым попавшимся под руку стаканом с остатками тыквенного сока.  
Стакан ударился о стену и со звоном разлетелся. На пару секунд воцарилась тишина, потом опять поднялся ор:  
— А что такое? Людям уже и поговорить нельзя?!  
Я коротко и емко сообщил людям, куда они могут идти поговорить. Старшекурсники, с комфортом расположившиеся у камина, радостно заржали. Вальбурга вскочила, отшвырнув астрономический справочник:  
— А ну, прекратите! Лестрейндж, я сообщу декану, как ты выражаешься!  
— Да хоть Мерлину!..  
Сзади меня потянули за рукав. Я обернулся. Оказывается, Том только что пришел. Он был в уличной мантии, на волосах серебрились капельки дождя.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал он. — Ну их. Пошли погуляем.  
— Ты же только что с улицы.  
— Ничего, с тобой могу еще побродить.  
Я сбегал за плащом, и мы вышли через холл с поблескивающими в свете ламп песочными часами в пустынный школьный двор. Дверь так разбухла от влаги, что с трудом поддавалась. Едва шагнув со ступенек вниз, я тут же попал ногой в огромную лужу. В ботинке захлюпало.  
— Куда пойдем?  
— Да все равно.  
Мы завернули за угол, и Том вдруг остановился.  
— Сейчас, подожди.  
Он помолчал, сморщив лоб и прикусив губу, потом сосредоточенно взмахнул палочкой, что-то прошептал — и протянул мне на ладони красивую фарфоровую чашку, расписанную цветами.  
— Зачем?  
— Ну, тебе же хочется что-нибудь разбить...  
— Спасибо.  
Я покрутил чашку в руках.  
— Где это ты так научился?  
— Да читал со скуки учебник для пятого курса. Но они пока выходят не очень долговечные. Так что расколоти ее скорее, пока в руках не расползлась.  
Я размахнулся и со всей дури запустил чашкой в водосточный желоб. Нежно зазвенев, она раскололась пополам. Желоб отозвался громким гулом, из отверствия внизу со скрежетом выпало несколько кусков льда.  
— Еще сделать? — спросил Том.  
Я кивнул.  
На пятой чашке он выдохся. Я еще попинал ледышки, и мне стало как-то легче на душе. Том водил ладонью по мокрым от дождя каменным стенам, будто что-то искал.  
Потом, шлепая по лужам, мы вернулись в школу.

***  
После уничтожения ни в чем не повинных чашек настроение у меня поднялось. Но делать уроки все равно не было никаких сил, так что я собрал валявшиеся на столе учебники, отнес их в спальню и свалил грудой на свою кровать. Потом отыскал детектив, который мне дал почитать Эйвери, и вернулся в гостиную.  
Это был, конечно, не шедевр детективного жанра, но вполне годился, чтобы чем-то занять мозги. В книге речь шла о некоем ученом, который изобрел антимагическое зелье. Если распылить его в воздухе, оно лишало волшебных способностей любого человека на расстоянии нескольких миль. Ясно было, что это может стать настоящим супероружием в войне против Гриндельвальда. Но накануне того самого дня, когда изобретатель собирался доложить о своей находке министру магии, его — зельевара, а не министра — убили авадой в спину. Рабочая тетрадь с рецептом зелья пропала.  
Первым делом подозрение пало, как водится, на племянника ученого. Племянник был, если верить автору, редкий шалопай и лоботряс. Он закончил Хогвартс всего с одним ТРИТОНом, а с тех пор бесцельно прожигал жизнь и все не мог дождаться, когда же унаследует дядины денежки.  
Разумеется, он не мог не явиться к дяде поздним вечером и не поссориться с ним, да так, чтобы слышал весь дом. Наутро ученого нашли мертвым. Люди вроде этого племянника всегда выбирают самый неудачный момент для визита.  
Кандидата в убийцы номер один, естественно, сразу арестовали. Но тут в дело вмешался знаменитый следователь Николас Пембертон. Кое-что в обстоятельствах смерти показалось ему подозрительным... Однако кто-то сразу же принялся ставить прославленному сыщику палки в колеса. Один свидетель разбился на неисправной метле, когда летел к Пембертону, другого загрызла мантикора, невесть как оказавшаяся в мирном сельском районе Беркшира.  
Я как раз дошел до момента, когда Пембертон отправляется ночью на кладбище, чтобы встретиться с неизвестным, приславшим ему сову. Вообще-то великий сыщик мог быть и поумнее. Даже троллю известно, чем заканчиваются такие встречи...  
— Лестрейндж, — позвал кто-то.  
Я поднял голову. Надо мной стоял Руквуд.  
— Тебя хочет видеть директор, — сказал он. — Пароль — «пуговица».  
Я поднялся, не выпуская книги из рук. Почему-то мне ужасно захотелось узнать, что там будет дальше, и я еще несколько минут так и читал стоя. Одна страница, другая, третья... Руквуд меня не торопил — ушел к камину и грел руки у огня, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Наконец я понял, что дочитать как следует все равно не получится, и заглянул сразу в конец.  
Потом оставил детектив на стуле и вышел из гостиной.  
Оглянувшись на пороге, я увидел, что Том и Руквуд смотрят мне вслед.

***  
По лестнице я поднимался так медленно, как только мог, но она все равно казалась слишком короткой. Я останавливался на каждом лестничном пролете, убеждая самого себя, что ни разу не видел вот этого гобелена или вот этой выцарапанной на перилах надписи «Пирсон — урод». Заодно думал о концовке детектива.  
Убийцей оказалась экономка ученого, Мэдди. Поначалу ее никто не подозревал, но потом Пембертон обнаружил, что ее полное имя Медора и она немка. С этой минуты все стало абсолютно ясно. Чтобы избежать ареста, экономка отравилась вытяжкой из кураре. А украденный рецепт антимагического зелья она трансфигурировала в пустую бутылку из-под молока, которую должен был забрать ее сообщник, выдававший себя за молочника. Но Пембертон разоблачил их коварные планы.  
С этой мыслью я еще постоял перед каменной горгульей, скрывавшей вход в кабинет директора.  
Потом сказал: «Пуговица», и шагнул на вращающуюся ступеньку.  
В кабинете Диппета все свободное место занимали книжные шкафы, заставленные толстыми томами в кожаных переплетах. Портреты предыдущих директоров и директрис Хогвартса жались в промежутках или просто стояли на полу, подпертые стопками книг. Диппет сидел за столом, рядом с ним в кресле устроился Слагхорн. Увидев меня, он шумно вздохнул и высморкался.  
— Садись, — сказал Диппет. — Хочешь чаю? С мятой?  
Я опустился на стул.  
— Нет, спасибо, сэр.  
Мне почему-то было очень холодно. Руки так дрожали, что пришлось сцепить пальцы.  
Слагхорн опять вздохнул. Диппет вертел в руках перо.  
— Рэй, я должен тебе сказать одну вещь. Постарайся принять это...  
Вообще-то в такой преамбуле не было необходимости. Я и так все понял — еще когда они прервали разговор на полуслове, едва я вошел в кабинет.  
Нет, раньше. Когда стоял перед горгульей и думал об экономке Мэдди.  
Нет, еще раньше, когда поднимался по лестнице.  
Или когда никак не мог оторваться от книги, уже зная, что потом я ее не то что читать — видеть не смогу.  
Или когда заметил, что Руквуд старается на меня не смотреть.  
Или когда мечтал что-то разнести вдребезги, а потом вдруг успокоился.  
Или когда мне снилось, что меня казнят.  
А может, еще раньше.  
В последние полтора года мне постоянно казалось, что время утекает у меня сквозь пальцы, как вода. Его становилось все меньше и меньше. А сейчас последняя капля просто скользнула по руке и пропала.  
Вот и все.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ausculta, viator...  
«Слушай, путник».  
Текст был напечатан на пожелтевшей бумаге четкими крупными буквами. Страницы переворачивались с легким хрустом, от книги пахло пылью и полированным деревом, словно ее только что вынули из шкафа.  
Такой мирный, знакомый запах. Совершенно здесь неуместный. Будто ничего и не изменилось, будто все как раньше.  
— Hoc die supremus dies...  
«Сегодня высший день, день чрезвычайный, день последний».  
Мой взгляд скользил по строчкам, я громко произносил написанное вслух, но слова пролетали, не задерживаясь в памяти. Я никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
На улице был теплый, слякотный, грязный март, но в склепе было холодно и промозгло, пар облачком поднимался от моего рта. Тусклый дневной свет смешивался с сиянием свечей и огоньков люмоса. На страницы книги ложились пляшущие тени.  
— Mortalis homo est, mundi viatores sumus...  
«Человек смертен, все мы в этом мире путники».  
Заглавные буквы в книге — инициалы — были отпечатаны красной краской. Такого же яркого, насыщенного цвета артериальной крови, как львы на шелковом полотнище, которым был покрыт гроб. Идущие алые львы в серебряном поле. Герб Лестрейнджей.  
Лестрейнджей здесь было много. Казалось, они слушали меня внимательно. Я привык к этому месту с детства, и оно никогда меня не пугало. Сводчатый потолок с расходящимися веером опорами, разноцветные снопы света сквозь витражные окна — и мраморные надгробия. Те, что ближе к нашему времени, были поскромнее, зато средневековые — пышные, со скульптурами. Бородатые волшебники былых времен и их строгие жены лежали, прикрыв веки, мирно сложив руки на груди. В руках у кого каменная палочка, у кого меч. Им больше не о чем беспокоиться, все земные тревоги остались позади, они уже вне времени, в вечности.  
— Ausculta, nauta...  
«Слушай меня, мореплаватель».  
Я уже слышал это раньше, я уже видел похороны, но в голове у меня никак не укладывалось, что все происходящее имеет отношение к моему отцу. Что это ему я сейчас читаю «Слушай, мореплаватель», к нему обращены слова погребального обряда магов, написанного Аврелием Бриттом больше тысячи лет назад. Что это все о нем.  
Этого не может быть.  
Эта мысль так меня поразила, что я вдруг перестал слышать собственный голос. Ах, ну да, я же молчу. Сразу стало слышно, как вокруг тихо, только свечи потрескивают. Этого не может быть, это все неправда.  
Мистер Томлинсон, папин поверенный в делах, протянул руку, чтобы взять книгу, но я коротко покачал головой. Он думал, что я плачу. Ничего подобного. Я вообще ничего не чувствовал. Мне просто было странно. Больше ничего.  
— Via, quae tendit sub moenia aeterna Avalonis...  
«Путь, ведущий к вечным стенам Авалона».  
Авалон, остров вечной весны, западный рай волшебников. Придет день, и все мы встретимся там.  
Я перевернул очередную страницу — Мерлин, да кончится когда-нибудь это бесконечное чтение? — и вспомнил, как Томлинсон накануне спрашивал меня, будем ли мы проводить похороны по полному обряду. В большинстве волшебных семей давно уже всего этого не читают, да и вообще мало кто в наши дни изучает латынь. Но я сказал — будем. Он как-то аккуратно пытался мне объяснить, чего это от меня потребует, а мне было смешно. Ну, чего он осторожничает, я же и так все знаю.  
Читать придется мне.  
Это должен делать старший мужчина в роду, глава семьи, а если он никак не может присутствовать, то наследник, а если и он не может, то ближайший по старшинству... Но у нас теперь нет ни дальних, ни ближних. Все сошлось на мне. У отца остались только замужние сестры, их дети носят другие фамилии, а Лестрейнджей в Англии больше нет — во всяком случае, в магической Англии, среди маглов-то их пруд пруди. Так что я теперь был главой рода, и тридцать поколений предков выжидательно и требовательно смотрели на меня. И львы на гербовом полотнище смотрели круглыми спокойными глазами.  
Я не хотел.  
Я не мог.  
Но они смотрели и ждали, а я читал и читал.  
Накануне мне остригли волосы. Они и так были не очень длинными, но для траура их стригут совсем коротко и нарочито неровно, будто в спешке, потому что в это время не полагается думать о внешности.  
Окончательно я понял, что произошло, только когда увидел приготовленную для меня траурную мантию — черную, без единого украшения, с глухим воротником под горло и узкими рукавами. Зеркала в доме тоже были занавешены черным. Я украдкой поднял с одного покрывало и посмотрел на себя: темный силуэт в сумерках, будто под толщей зеленой, прохладной морской воды.  
Люди по-разному определяют для себя тот день, когда они стали взрослыми. С первого секса, первого боя, рождения первого ребенка.  
Я стал взрослым в то мгновение, когда увидел себя в зеркале в траурной мантии.  
Когда кто-то умирает, остальных всегда преследует чувство вины. За то, что не успел, недолюбил, недосказал, недослушал...  
Тебе мерещится, что времени впереди много, а мелкие обиды кажутся такими серьезными. Потом вдруг хлоп — и все. Ты уже не сможешь попросить прощения. Никогда.  
В молодости все ссорятся с родителями, но счастливы те, кто успел помириться.  
Никогда наступает раньше, чем нам кажется.

Ага, вот и последняя страница.  
Серебряное кольцо с гербом на моей руке сверкнуло в свете факелов, когда я листал книгу. Это папино кольцо, его пришлось уменьшать, чтобы не соскальзывало с пальца. Украшения в траур не носят, но это особый случай, это кольцо надеть больше некому.  
Я не хотел.  
Но у меня не было выбора.  
Я повернул голову к Томлинсону. Он и сам уже увидел, что служба почти закончена, и подал знак остальным. Теперь у меня за спиной пели, и приходилось читать громче.  
Кто-то заплакал. Наверное, мама.  
Все пели по-английски то же, что я читал на латыни.  
Неужели это все правда?  
Сейчас я закрою глаза, и наваждение пропадет.  
— Post transitum maris procellosi, videbis diei lumen...  
«Перейдя бурное море, увидишь свет дня», — пели у меня за спиной.  
Томлинсон взял у меня книгу и протянул мне папину палочку. Я поднял ее высоко над головой и согнул. Палочка оказалась неожиданно прочной, она сопротивлялась изо всех сил, будто хотела остаться наверху, с нами. Но наконец поддалась и с громким треском сломалась пополам. Я бросил ее вниз, и обломки с легким стуком упали на шелковое полотнище, закрывающее гроб.  
— Sit tibi terra levis, sit tibi via facilis, vade in pacem.  
«Да будет тебе земля пухом, да будет твоя дорога легкой, ступай с миром».  
Путник выслушал наставления, мореплаватель отчалил от пристани.  
Стоявшие рядом взрослые волшебники единым движением подняли палочки. Каменная плита сдвинулась и встала на место, закрывая проем в полу. Я успел заметить, как львы на полотнище, зевая, сворачивались клубочком и закрывали глаза, готовясь к долгому-долгому сну.  
Я наклонился и коснулся плиты рукой.  
— Легкой дороги.  
Так всегда говорят, когда уходят волшебники.  
Придет день, когда мы все встретимся. Но пока что я остался здесь совсем один.

***  
Отец умер от инфаркта. Мне сказали, что это было легко и быстро. Прибывший целитель смог только констатировать смерть. Есть случаи, в которых магия бессильна.  
Дела у него давно шли плохо, так что неудивительно, что сердце не выдержало. С началом войны его бизнес, основанный на торговле с континентом, остановился. А были еще и займы, взятые для пополнения оборотного капитала, которые непонятно было чем возвращать. Все его попытки поправить дела ни к чему не привели, и теперь нашей семье предстояло иметь дело с толпой кредиторов и двенадцатью тысячами галлеонов долга.  
Все это мне и маме рассказал Томлинсон, когда мы на следующий вечер после похорон сидели в отцовском кабинете.  
Здесь все было так привычно и знакомо, что казалось совершенно невероятным, что отца уже нет. Будто он только на минуту вышел. Стол был завален грудами бумаг и расходных книг, секретер открыт, и оттуда вываливались стопки писем, которые мама машинально собирала и складывала обратно.  
Впрочем, тогда я еще не полностью понимал случившееся. Томлинсон вел себя деловито и спокойно. Пока не все так страшно, говорил он, есть остатки средств на счетах, есть сколько-то товара, который можно продать. Я привык верить взрослым и со вздохом облегчения принял мысль, что мы выкрутимся.  
Мама старалась держаться. Я пытался утешить ее, как мог, но мне было очень тяжело, так что в глубине души я обрадовался, когда приехала тетя Мирабел. Она тоже была вдова, и с ней мама могла выплакаться. Миссис Принс притихла и старалась не попадаться на глаза. А я вернулся в Хогвартс.

Люди, которые не теряли близких, обычно стесняются тех, кто только что с похорон. Не знают, как и о чем с ними говорить, боятся ненароком задеть, случайно коснуться больного места. И потому выбирают путь наименьшего сопротивления — начинают избегать. Вот и я оказался в такой пустоте. Словно был спрятан в кокон, отделен слоем паутины от остальных людей. Как будто они могли слышать, что я говорю, но не понимали меня, видели и не видели одновременно, а отойдя на шаг, выбрасывали из памяти.  
Из нашей компании прежде всего Эйвери старался не оставаться со мной наедине. Блэк, сказав несколько сочувственных фраз, больше не возвращался к этой теме. Розье держался мужественно — он не мог меня бросить, но при этом ему явно было тяжело, и он опасался сболтнуть лишнего. Особенно старался, не приведи Мерлин, не упоминать при мне своих родителей.  
Зато в те весенние месяцы я стал дружить с четверокурсницей Милли Кларк — она была сирота и хорошо понимала, что это значит. Еще мы много общались с Маркусом — он, пускай и неуклюже, но искренне старался мне помочь.  
А однажды ко мне подошел Эрвин Либгут с Рэйвенкло. Родители Эрвина были евреи, и он не знал, что случилось с ними после того, как его тайком вывезли из Польши. Должно быть, сгинули в гриндельвальдских спецпоселениях...  
До этого мы с Эрвином были знакомы лишь шапочно, а тут вдруг ушли вдвоем с трансфигурации и несколько часов проговорили за теплицами. Теперь, когда я был полусиротой, он перестал меня стесняться. Я стал одним из тех, с кем можно было говорить о таких вещах. Теперь меня не удивляло, как можно говорить об этом легко и отстраненно, без сентиментальности и слез.  
Самое удивительное — тому, что о таких вещах можно говорить, меня научил Риддл. Те, кто потерял близких, знали, как прорвать «кокон», но Том, казалось, просто его не замечал. В первый же вечер, когда я попытался уйти спать пораньше, он отодвинул полог на моей кровати, уселся рядом и сказал:  
— Рассказывай.  
— Что?  
— Об отце. Каким он был. Что хочешь.  
Поначалу вспоминать отца было мучительно, но потом я вдруг заметил, что от этого становится легче. Говорил, говорил и не мог остановиться. Истории и сказки, которые он мне рассказывал, его любимые словечки и привычки. То, как мы с ним ходили на охоту или просто бродили по лесу. Запах его сигарет, его мелкий неразборчивый почерк — вскоре после этого я обнаружил, что мой почерк изменился и стал похож на отцовский... Я нес все, что приходило в голову, пересказывал Тому случаи из своего детства, разные забавные истории. Колин поначалу смотрел на нас перепуганными глазами — ему казалось, что Том поступает жестоко, заставляя меня вспоминать. А мне, как ни странно, так было проще, словно я отделял себя от своего горя, превращал его просто в рассказ.  
Я не знаю, откуда Том научился этому. Может быть, из книг — он всегда любил читать что-нибудь о людях, их психологии и отношениях. А может быть, сам догадался. Но тогда он мне очень помог тем, что заставил говорить, и тем, что слушал. Только когда, рассказывая что-то смешное, я неожиданно начал улыбаться, Том со вздохом облегчения сел поудобнее. Должно быть, у него страшно затекли ноги — он почти час просидел, не шевелясь, чтобы не сбить меня с нужного настроения.  
Этот разговор освободил меня, будто перестало действовать проклятие. Но еще долго я мог общаться только со «своими». С теми, кто не ждал от меня ежеминутных проявлений горя, не боялся, что я вдруг разрыдаюсь, и не считал меня бесчувственным из-за того, что, едва похоронив отца, я был способен смеяться. С теми, кто понимал. 

***  
Закончить семестр мне удалось только с большим трудом. На уроки я ходил, но домашними заданиями откровенно пренебрегал. Впрочем, меня, как и остальных сирот, в Хогвартсе жалели, вытягивали и даже на экзаменах ставили «выше ожидаемого» там, где ответ годился разве что на «удовлетворительно».  
А я даже не испытывал благодарности. Мне было все равно.  
На платформе вокзала Кингс-Кросс Розье заставил меня пообещать, что я ему сразу же напишу. Том сказал, что напишет сам на магловскую почту в Хейбридже, до востребования. Потом меня забрала мама — она была в черной мантии и траурной шляпке с длинной вуалью, — и мы отправились домой через общественный камин в дальнем конце платформы.

Дом поверг меня в оцепенение.  
Он был почти пуст.  
До этого я не осознавал, какие у нас огромные комнаты. Сейчас в них почти не осталось мебели, и они стояли чистые, пустые и гулкие. Чтобы расплатиться с долгами, мама продала все, что можно, от рояля до всех своих украшений. От библиотеки остались только шкафы да груда старых журнальных подшивок и потрепанных книг, из тех, что никому не интересны.  
Я вспомнил, как когда-то подарил Тому «Историю Хогвартса» XVI века. Смешно, что из всех наших книг уцелела лишь та, что была отдана. А то, что мы хотели сохранить для себя, перешло чужим людям.  
Эльфов тоже не было — их продали вместе с остальным имуществом. Зато собаки встретили меня радостным лаем.  
В доме мы были с мамой одни — тетя Мирабел уехала, а Принсы, осознав, что здесь уже не извлечешь никакой пользы, еще в мае перебрались к дальним родственникам в Норфолк.

В первые два дня после приезда я почти все время спал. На третий вечер мы с мамой устроились в папином кабинете и принялись разбирать бумаги. Для записи наших долгов мама завела отдельную тетрадь. Большая часть долгов уже была вычеркнута, но некоторые остались — возле цифр стояли красные восклицательные знаки.  
У меня голова шла кругом от того, сколько мы были должны, с кем расплатились, у кого и на каких условиях перезаняли. Я клял себя на чем свет стоит, что уехал в школу, не разобравшись со всем этим. В результате все осталось на маму, а она никогда в жизни не понимала в деньгах. Она и сама этого не отрицала.  
— Я, наверное, наделала глупостей, — мама рассеянно гладила меня по голове, как в детстве. — Знаешь, есть такое выражение: «Как за каменной стеной»? Я привыкла, что именно так было с твоим отцом. Я могла ни о чем не думать, не беспокоиться, знала, что он оплатит любой счет. А теперь... Я так растерялась... Рэй, ты на меня очень сердишься?  
— Ну что вы, конечно, нет. За что?  
Как выяснилось, мама умудрилась поссориться с Томлинсоном, потому что он слегка нагрел себе руки на наших счетах, когда расплачивался с кредиторами. Разумеется, это было непорядочно с его стороны. Но безупречных людей не бывает. Кроме того, что бы ни говорила мама — мол, Томлинсон низкий лжец, — но у него и вправду могло быть неформальное соглашение с моим отцом насчет использования части денег со счета как вознаграждения за услуги.  
Да и как ни крути, а Томлинсон, по крайней мере, сумел добиться через суд списания части долгов на основании форс-мажора. А вот то, что мама натворила, оставшись без него, не поддавалось уже никакой логике. Положим, долг перед «Гринготтс» удалось отсрочить на пять лет под залог дома. Но самое интересное ждало меня впереди.  
— Я не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься... Да где же оно? Сейчас, сейчас, — мама перекладывала бумаги. — Ах да, вот. Может быть, не надо было, но я и так заняла везде, где только могла, а Смизерс уже подавал иск... В общем, я взяла не в банке, а у одного такого человека, который дает в долг, тысячу галлеонов под шесть процентов... Теперь у нас остается только долг перед «Гринготтс» и вот эта тысяча, и все.  
Я уже про себя прикидывал, что, кажется, не все так страшно. Потом вчитался в текст закладной и почувствовал, как пол уходит у меня из-под ног.  
— Шесть процентов — в месяц?!  
— Ну... да, — мама смотрела на меня жалобно и растерянно. — Но я совсем не знала, что делать.  
— Чем же мы будем их выплачивать? И опять под залог дома. С переходом права собственности в случае невыплаты процентов в течение шести месяцев и одного дня... Мама, вы уже платили что-нибудь по этой закладной?  
— Пока нечем, но...  
Я в ужасе уставился на дату. Восьмое июня. А сегодня третье июля. Почти месяц прошел, и у нас уже долг в 60 галлеонов одними только процентами. А к Рождеству мы лишимся дома. Совсем. Точка.  
— Но Филипп — ты его знаешь, мой троюродный брат, сын тети Сильвии — обещал, что поможет деньгами. Он такой молодец, не оставил меня в беде. Если бы он не открыл мне глаза, бессовестный Томлинсон ободрал бы нас, как липку. Собственно говоря, Филипп и свел меня с этим банкиром...  
— Мама, помилуйте, какой банкир?! Подпольных банкиров не бывает. Тем более таких, которые дают деньги под ростовщический процент.  
Шесть процентов в месяц. Семьдесят два годовых.  
Великий Мерлин!  
— И что, помог этот ваш Филипп?!  
— Пока нет, сынок, но он обязательно... Рэй, только не кричи на меня. Все так плохо, да?  
Я страшным усилием воли взял себя в руки. Я не имею никакого права кричать, тем более на маму. Она сделала все, что могла, пока я маялся дурью в Хогвартсе. Некого винить, кроме себя.  
— Да нет, ничего страшного. Справимся. Все будет нормально.  
Мама, тихо всхлипнув, обняла меня и прижала к себе. Я уткнулся лицом в воротник ее черной мантии, пахнувший нежными, знакомыми с детства духами.  
Ночная орхидея.  
— Вы только не волнуйтесь. Я разберусь, все наладится.  
Хотел бы я в это верить...

***  
На следующий день я понесся к Томлинсону в его контору в магическом Сити. Он мне не обрадовался. Я долго извинялся за маму — как я понял, расстались они бурно. Наконец слегка оттаявший Томлинсон согласился меня выслушать, рассмотрел договор и присвистнул:  
— Плохо дело.  
— Скажите, есть возможность как-то его оспорить?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Боюсь, что нет. Составлено по всем правилам, скреплено магическим соглашением... В случае невыплаты процентов через полгода вы просто не сможете войти в собственный дом. Я кое-что знаю об этом Баркере. Он тертый калач, так что здесь предусмотрено все, что можно предусмотреть. Кроме того, как я наслышан, у него есть свои способы выбивать долги...  
Я был в отчаянии. Из-за долга в какую-то тысячу галлеонов мы можем потерять дом и землю, которые стоят как минимум в десять раз дороже.  
— А может, опять обратиться в «Гринготтс»?  
— Ни в коем случае! Если гоблины узнают, что вы дважды заложили дом, не поставив их в известность, у вас его точно отберут!  
Когда я выходил от Томлинсона, лестница и стены плыли у меня перед глазами. Таблички с надписями фальшивым золотом «Такой-то, сякой-то и партнеры» издевательски ухмылялись мне вслед.  
По пути домой я купил газету, где печатались объявления о работе, но не нашел там ничего утешительного. Колонка «Требуются» состояла всего из пяти-шести вакансий, зато раздел «Ищу работу» занимал две страницы. Тем не менее, я честно обошел все места, где были нужны сотрудники, и везде получил от ворот поворот. Даже чтобы устроиться младшим помощником аптекаря, требовался по крайней мере аттестат о сдаче СОВ, до которого мне оставался целый год.  
Вернувшись домой, я написал десяток писем знакомым и родственникам. Но помочь никто не смог. Отец Колина Розье предложил устроить меня по знакомству секретарем в какую-то фирму, но там обещали платить всего три галлеона в неделю, а этого не хватило бы даже на выплату процентов. И ведь нужно было еще на что-то жить...  
На большее, впрочем, рассчитывать и не приходилось — в то время оклады везде были маленькие, и даже управляющий такого большого магазина, как «Флориш и Блоттс», получал всего около восьмидесяти галлеонов в месяц. А мне о подобной должности не приходилось и мечтать. Даже если бы я бросил Хогвартс, это ничего бы не дало. У меня оставалась «заначка» — скопленная из карманных денег сотня галлеонов, — но ее следовало беречь, как зеницу ока, и растягивать как можно дольше.  
Перезанять денег тоже не удалось — все, кто мог, и так уже дали нам в долг. Тот самый кузен Филипп, который втравил нас в аферу с ростовщиком, теперь отделывался обещаниями — дескать, сейчас никак невозможно, но вот в следующем месяце... Пару раз он приходил к нам, сокрушенно качал головой и клялся, что непременно найдет выход.  
Тогда я еще верил, что он действовал из лучших побуждений и просто был слишком неопытен в финансах, как и моя мама. Лишь намного позже я понял, что мамин кузен сознательно сдал нас на милость Баркера из расчета на долю в прибылях. Уж очень заманчиво было наложить лапу на такое поместье, пользуясь тем, что его владельцами остались вдова и четырнадцатилетний мальчишка…  
Впрочем, все это уже не имеет никакого значения. Тем более, что и двадцати лет не прошло, как я расплатился с Филиппом так, как он того заслуживал. Точнее, с его семьей — сам он к тому времени умер, так что, к сожалению, не успел достойно оценить моей благодарности. Однако это в любом случае неважно.

***  
А тогда я был в странном настроении, которое даже отчаянием нельзя было назвать. Это больше напоминало лихорадку. В голове у меня будто постоянно щелкал арифмометр. Я засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о деньгах, перед глазами все время стояли колонки цифр, и от этих бесконечных черных закорючек на пергаменте меня тошнило. Иногда меня охватывало нервное веселье — пропади все пропадом, осталось ждать каких-то полгода, а там... По крайней мере, все закончится. Не умрем ведь. Прибьемся к каким ни на есть родственникам, как-нибудь проживем.  
Но надолго этого не хватало. Через четверть часа я опять четко представлял себе, как мы потеряем Дом — место, где я вырос, место, без которого не представлял своего будущего, место, где сотни лет жили мои предки... С улицы тянуло запахом яблок и леса, знакомые до мелочей доски паркета поскрипывали под ногами. А нам предстояло лишиться этого навсегда, уйти к чужим людям, стать приживалками при тех, кто согласится нас облагодетельствовать. Я вспоминал, как у нас жили Принсы — Мерлин, неужели и нам с мамой так придется? Ходить вдоль стеночки, улыбаться, униженно благодарить за подачки...  
От этого становилось так тоскливо, что хоть бейся головой о стену. Так ведь не поможет.  
Слегка отвлекали только хозяйственные заботы — эльфов теперь не было, и все приходилось делать самому. Тут-то и пригодились полученные в Хогвартсе навыки. Очень скоро я стал заправским фермером — научился определять степень зрелости фасоли, узнал, что вилки капусты срезают осенью, а клубника в саду вызревает в июне, зато в оранжерее круглый год. Когда я наконец сумел заколдовать вишню так, чтобы ягоды аккуратно ссыпались сами собой в плетеную корзину, а не разлетались во все стороны, как дробь из магловского ружья, это очень прибавило мне уверенности в своих силах.  
Еще я ходил каждое утро в лес — проверять силки и ставить новые. Однажды даже сумел снять утку на вечернем перелете, так называемой «тяге». Так что смерть от голода нам с мамой не грозила. Но я не мог забыть, что все это временно. Короткая передышка перед окончательным и полным крахом.  
Сил хватало только на то, чтобы успокаивать маму, убеждать ее, что я уже почти договорился о работе и уже почти нашел, где занять денег. Еще я сходил в деревню на магловскую почту и получил там письмо до востребования, написанное Томом. Сумел даже купить марки и конверт, не выставив себя полным идиотом (ну, почти), и написал ему лаконичный ответ.  
Мне не хотелось ни с кем делиться своими проблемами. Помочь ничем не помогут, а описывать это все — только лишний раз мучиться. 

***  
В один из вечеров в конце июля — кажется, это было воскресенье, — я решил приняться за уборку. Оттягивать дальше было невозможно, и так дом уже превратился непонятно во что. Я вооружился взятым в библиотеке пособием для молодых хозяек, которое не уступало толщиной и размерами «Настольной книге зельевара», и приступил к делу.  
Первую часть пособия я пролистал, не читая. Главы о том, как обучить неопытного эльфа чистить серебро и ухаживать за антикварной мебелью, меня не интересовали — за неимением эльфов, серебра и антиквариата. Занимавший двадцать страниц раздел «Мытье окон» я тоже пропустил как слишком сложный. Остановился на мытье полов и удалении пыли. Три раза перечитал все, что там было написано, а потом ринулся в бой.  
Чувствуя мою неуверенность, вещи поначалу отказывались меня слушаться. Ведро так и норовило вылиться на пол, тряпка только размазывала грязь, а метелочка, вместо того, чтобы сметать пыль с подоконников, носилась по воздуху, как взбесившаяся белка. От отчаяния я уже собрался вымыть все вручную, как когда-то в Хогвартсе, но потом освоился с чарами, и дело пошло на лад. Все было бы просто замечательно, не приди мне в голову напоследок мысль снять паутину с потолка. В результате чисто вымытый пол в холле был засыпан побелкой, и все пришлось начинать заново.  
К вечеру я устал так, словно таскал ведра с водой на себе. Мне удалось кое-как прибрать в трех комнатах. Я счел излишней роскошью натирать паркет в гостиной, отчистил мантию и отправился выпить чаю. Мама ко мне не присоединилась — днем она опять плакала, потом выпила успокоительное зелье и легла спать.  
С чашкой чая я сидел на веранде в полном одиночестве и бездумно смотрел на верхушки деревьев. Уже смеркалось, лес казался сплошной темной массой; где-то перекрикивались ночные птицы. Поначалу у меня на душе было легко, как всегда после физической работы, и даже усталость казалась приятной. Потом это возбуждение схлынуло. Огонек в лампе дрожал и готов был погаснуть, толстые ночные бабочки с гудением бились об абажур, оставляя на нем смазанные серые следы. Я думал, что занимаюсь бессмысленным делом — дом все равно скоро станет чужим, так не все ли равно, в каком состоянии он будет?  
И ведь нужно всего-ничего — каких-то шестьдесят галлеонов в месяц! Сейчас эта сумма казалась мне целым состоянием. А ведь когда-то отец мог за один вечер проиграть столько же и даже больше за покерным столом...  
Я поставил чашку.  
За покерным столом.  
Мысль совершенно безумная, но в то же время...  
Меня научили играть в покер очень рано, лет в десять. Я не был хорошим игроком и никогда не играл в настоящих клубах — только со взрослыми на домашних вечеринках, — но, по словам отца, неплохо справлялся. К тому же мне часто везло.  
У меня еще припрятаны сто галлеонов. Немного, но для того, чтобы сесть за стол, вполне достаточно...  
В памяти замелькали обрывки разговоров и прочитанные когда-то статьи в газетах о том, как люди умудрялись за ночь стать миллионерами. Я, конечно, и тогда не был настолько наивен, чтобы в это верить. Я отлично понимал, что проигрышей в игре, как и в жизни, бывает куда больше, чем выигрышей. Но при этом меня охватило бесшабашное, отчаянное желание рискнуть.  
Такое часто случается с бедными людьми. Вместо того, чтобы с умом расходовать последние деньги, они берут и спускают их на какую-нибудь ерунду. Например, покупают золотое кольцо, которое уже через неделю отнесут в ломбард, или нарядную мантию для походов в театр, куда ни разу в жизни не выберутся.  
Несмотря на распространенное мнение, бедные обычно плохо умеют экономить. Экономят богатые. Именно потому, что они могут позволить себе все, что угодно, они и не тратятся на пустяки. А бедные на самом деле покупают вовсе не те побрякушки, за которые расплачиваются последним вытряхнутым из кошелька сиклем. Они покупают себе немного радости...  
Вот и я, в глубине души понимая, что совершаю страшную глупость, тем не менее затушил лампу и бегом поднялся в свою спальню. Торопливо переоделся в более-менее приличную мантию, пригладил волосы, вытащил из тайника мешочек с деньгами. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало — нервный подросток с лихорадочным блеском в глазах.  
Проходя мимо маминой спальни, я прислушался. Внутри было тихо, света под дверью не видно. Наверное, спит. Ну и хорошо. Я скоро вернусь — долго ли дело проиграться? — так что она и не заметит, что я уходил...  
Я прошел по темной гостиной, постоял еще немного в проеме камина, потом сделал глубокий вдох и бросил себе под ноги горсть летучего пороха.  
— Косой переулок!  
Так я сделал свой первый шаг на _ту сторону_.


	11. Chapter 11

О существовании _той стороны_ я раньше не знал.  
Впрочем, вряд ли я был таким уж исключением из правил. Обычно люди ее не замечают. _Та сторона_ постоянно присутствует рядом, но мы проходим мимо, не видя даже самых, казалось бы, очевидных ее проявлений. Тех, что прямо-таки бросаются в глаза любому, кто с ней знаком.  
Вход с Косого переулка в малозаметный двор-колодец; избегающие прямого взгляда люди в заношенной одежде и стоптанных ботинках; деньги, переходящие под полой из рук в руки; квартирки проституток — там вечно разложены постели и вечно несвежее белье...  
Для большинства всего этого не существует. Большинство живет в мире, где нет воров, шулеров, убийц и ростовщиков, нет лязга железного замка за спиной, наручников и выкрашенных зеленой краской коридоров; в мире, где Ливерпуль — просто портовый город, а не место отправления (с самого дальнего пирса, скрытого от магловских глаз) лодки на Азкабан. Где министерский патруль — это просто патруль.  
Однако _та сторона_ всегда поблизости. Словно тонкая черта, которую рискуешь переступить при первом же неверном шаге. Та сторона вползает в жизнь сивушным пойлом с черного рынка и чадящими огарками дешевых свечей, окнами без занавесок, тусклым (из экономии) светом газовых ламп, нестиранными простынями, блевотиной после поддельного алкоголя, горой окурков в пепельнице, немытой посудой, мусором по углам... Тоской, апатией, усталостью, когда тебе становится совершенно безразлично, что будет с тобой и твоей жизнью.  
Тем летом я научился смертельно бояться любого проявления той стороны. И вдруг начал понимать Тома — с его болезненной аккуратностью, вынуждавшей постоянно мыть руки и застилать кровать так, что одеяло и подушка выстраивались, словно по линейке. Раньше я думал, что это из-за приютского воспитания. В неполные пятнадцать лет до меня дошло, что Том точно так же постоянно ощущает ее.  
_Ту сторону_ рядом с собой. 

***  
Правда, в тот теплый июльский вечер я еще не подозревал ни о чем подобном. Просто вышел из общественного камина в Косом переулке, отряхнул мантию от сажи и отправился на поиски казино. Я точно помнил, что оно должно быть где-то здесь.  
На улице было уже совсем темно — убывающая луна почти не давала света, а фонари не горели из-за затемнения. Витрины магазинов спрятались за глухими черными шторами, а редкие прохожие торопились домой. Однако расположенный совсем рядом с Гринготтсом игорный дом был открыт. Претенциозная вывеска «Дворец Морганы» зазывно поблескивала огоньками из-под защитного колпака.  
Я подошел ближе, стараясь унять дрожь и чувствуя, как кровь гулко бухает в ушах. Почти у самого входа спохватился, что не снял с пальца кольцо с гербом — не хватало еще, чтобы по нему меня узнали! Поскорее стащил его и сунул в карман.  
На верхней ступеньке ведущей во «Дворец» лестницы стоял плотный волшебник в алой мантии с позументом. Увидев меня, он поклонился.  
— Добро пожаловать, сэр! Приятного вечера!  
Я напустил на себя как можно более беззаботный вид, словно я здешний завсегдатай, и потянулся к дверной ручке. Но швейцар присмотрелся ко мне в слабом свете вывески и вдруг упреждающе выставил вперед руку.  
— Одну минуту, молодой человек...  
— Да? — небрежно отозвался я.  
— Вы совершеннолетний?  
— Конечно, — ответил я уверенно и слегка возмущенно.  
— Тогда покажите лицензию на аппарацию.  
Я на секунду застыл, как вкопанный. Такого я не ожидал.  
Потом принялся рыться в карманах и улыбнулся швейцару обезоруживающей (как мне казалось) улыбкой.  
— Э-э... я, кажется, не захватил с собой.  
Страж «Дворца» широко зевнул и преградил мне путь.  
— Тогда впустить не смогу.  
— Почему? — я попытался изобразить искреннее удивление.  
— Закон запрещает несовершеннолетним волшебникам играть в азартные игры.  
— Я со...  
— Ну да, еще бы, — швейцар ухмыльнулся и, отбросив хорошие манеры, в которых теперь не было нужды, заговорил с грубоватой прямотой. — Я тебе, мальчик, конечно, верю. Вот только принеси лицензию — и пройдешь спокойно, куда твоя душенька пожелает. А до тех пор...  
Дверь за его спиной открылась, привратник торопливо обернулся.  
— Уже уходите, сэр? Надеюсь, игра была удачной, сэр? Воспользуетесь камином или будете аппарировать? Заказать вам портключ, гостиницу? Будет готово через две минуты!  
Покидавший казино волшебник в добротной серой мантии только лениво отмахнулся, сунул что-то швейцару в руку, спустился по ступенькам и, отойдя на пару шагов, остановился, чтобы закурить.  
Повеселевший швейцар спрятал в карман мантии чаевые и обернулся ко мне.  
— В общем, как будет документ, так и... Только, парниша, даже не пытайся притащить переколдованную лицензию старшего брата. Не воображай, что ты тут самый умный, — проверка живо все покажет! И оборотное не вздумай пить — у нас в заведении зелья, еду-питье, амулеты разные и такое прочее проносить с собой не разрешается. Это чтоб не мошенничали всякие, ты же понимаешь. А если попадешься, то начнется: письмо родителям, в Хогвартс... Оно тебе надо?  
Оборотного зелья у меня все равно не было. Но неужели не найдется хоть какой-то лазейки?!  
— Да я вовсе не для того! Я даже играть не умею! Просто у меня там назначена встреча с друзьями, они начнут волноваться. Мне нужно пройти всего на минуту, а потом сразу...  
Швейцар вытащил из кармана носовой платок и громко высморкался.  
— Будешь, значит, друзей на улице дожидаться. А вообще, ежели хочешь хороший совет, так шел бы ты домой поскорее. Вот это вот, — он указал большим пальцем на вход в казино, — до добра не доводит, поверь мне. Особенно в твои годы.  
Для пущей убедительности он прислонился спиной к двери и сурово посмотрел на меня.  
Ничего не оставалось, как последовать мудрому совету. Я повернулся и стал медленно спускаться по ступенькам. Обидно было до слез. Конечно, может, оно и к лучшему — сотня галлеонов останется при мне, — но я уже так настроился...  
Недавно вышедший из заветной двери посетитель, стоявший недалеко с сигарой в зубах, понимающе переглянулся со швейцаром и фыркнул. Когда я проходил мимо, он окликнул меня:  
— Что, мелкий, наделал долгов и хочешь отыграться? А не боишься, что папаша узнает, где ты околачиваешься, и задницу надерет?  
Я подумал, что папа, конечно, не был бы рад меня здесь видеть. Но, во-первых, его уже нет. Во-вторых, это по его милости мы оказались в таком тупике.  
С неожиданной горечью я ответил:  
— Нет у меня отца.  
— А долги есть? — спросил незнакомец и прищурился.  
— Есть...  
Огонек на кончике сигары вспыхнул ярче, и я смог рассмотреть лицо собеседника. Назвать его красавцем было трудно. У незнакомца была массивная бычья шея и странно смотревшийся на крупном лице тонкий нос, который можно было бы назвать римским, если бы не вдавленная переносица. Скривив толстогубый рот, незнакомец внимательно и цепко рассматривал меня.  
— Знаешь, — доверительно сказал он, выпустив изо рта колечко дыма, — если ты решил подзаработать, играя в рулетку, то должен тебя разочаровать — на моей памяти это еще никому не удавалось. Разве что новых долгов наделаешь.  
— Не в рулетку, — огрызнулся я.  
— А что тогда?  
— Покер.  
Разговор уже начал меня раздражать.  
— Простите, мне пора идти. Доброй ночи.  
Но собеседник не обратил на мои слова ни малейшего внимания.  
— А ты что же, хорошо играешь в покер?  
Я пожал плечами:  
— Более-менее.  
— Ну, раз тебе нужны деньги, — он вынул сигару изо рта и отбросил в сторону, — то, думаю, я могу тебе помочь. Пойдем-ка, здесь недалеко.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в темноту.  
Я не тронулся с места.  
Как я ни был тогда неопытен, но все же кое-что о жизни знал. Этот тип решил, что я покорно дам себя ограбить?  
Незнакомец будто прочел мои мысли, потому что обернулся и хмыкнул.  
— Да не дрейфь ты! Я маленьких мальчиков не ем... Во всяком случае, по воскресеньям. Если вправду хочешь играть, то пошли. Не хочешь — не надо. Я на веревке не тяну.  
Я в растерянности обернулся на швейцара, но тот как раз кланялся, провожая очередного посетителя, и уже не обращал на меня никакого внимания.  
Голос разума во мне попытался было воспротивиться, но внутренний демон авантюризма мгновенно набросился на него, повалил и сел верхом. После чего принялся внушать, что у меня есть палочка, так что ничего мне не грозит. Поэтому я решился и, одернув мантию, двинулся навстречу своей судьбе. 

***  
Я ожидал, что наша цель находится в Косом переулке. Но мой новоявленный Вергилий миновал все хоть сколько-то знакомые места и свернул налево в узкий проход между домами. Различимая даже в темноте белоснежная громада Гринготтса осталась позади, а мы двинулись куда-то по извилистой тесной улочке, ступеньками уходившей вниз. Здесь было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но мой спутник уверенно шагал вперед. Я зажег люмос, чтобы не переломать ноги, — брусчатка была вся в выбоинах.  
Заодно я стал, наконец, задумываться, куда меня несет. Похоже, это Ночной переулок — место, куда приличные люди и днем-то стараются не заходить... А вокруг, словно чтобы оправдать название улицы, бурлила жизнь. Из подворотен доносились не внушающие доверия звуки, словно там кого-то потрошили под покровом тьмы. В витринах лавок горели огарки свечей, и в их неверном, колеблющемся свете виднелись сморщенные человеческие головы, клетки с пауками, зловещего вида ножи и непонятные железные предметы, напоминавшие орудия пытки. Какой-то оборванец, подпиравший стену дома, повернул голову в нашу сторону, но тут же сплюнул на брусчатку и потерял к нам интерес.  
Потом мы миновали старую ведьму, устроившую магазинчик прямо на пороге собственного дома. Она выставила перед ступеньками столик из деревянных ящиков, на котором были аккуратно расставлены миска с опарышами, наполненные жабьей икрой маленькие баночки из-под джема, много обмылков в картонной коробке и что-то, подозрительно напоминающее кишки, на куске старой газеты. Ведьма курила трубку, а на коленях у нее спал, свернувшись клубком, толстый черный кот.  
При виде нас ведьма оживилась, приподнялась и хрипло спросила:  
— Молодые люди, вам скальпы не нужны? Недорого!  
— Спасибо, свои есть, — буркнул мой провожатый, а затем обернулся ко мне через плечо: — Кстати, тебя как зовут?  
— Рэй, — ответил я, поколебавшись.  
— А меня Фредди.  
Увидев, что я притормозил и оглядываюсь по сторонам, он нетерпеливо добавил:  
— Я же сказал — не трусь! Пока ты со мной, никто тебя здесь и пальцем не тронет. Самоубийц нет.  
Ободрив меня таким сомнительным образом, Фредди двинулся дальше. Я подумал, что на фоне обшарпанных стен и людей в обносках он выглядит белой вороной — уверенный, с легкой походкой, в хорошего покроя мантии из дорогой ткани. Но все же было в нем что-то, что роднило его с этим местом. Какой-то неуловимый флер, специфическая смесь риска, жестокости и расчетливости...  
Шагов через пятнадцать он остановился:  
— Все, пришли. Сюда.  
На тяжелой дубовой двери, которую открыл Фредди, не было никакой надписи, но раскачивавшаяся над ней вывеска в форме пивной кружки не оставляла сомнений в том, что это за место. Из окон дома напротив доносились музыка и взрывы смеха. В проеме приоткрытой двери стояла молодая, ярко накрашенная ведьма в короткой мантии и туфлях на высоком каблуке. Она проводила нас равнодушным взглядом и зевнула.  
Внутри паба было малолюдно; бармен дремал, пара синюшного вида посетителей коротала время у стойки, освещенной единственной свечой. При виде Фредди бармен открыл глаза, но мой спутник только кивнул ему и прошел вглубь помещения, поманив меня за собой.  
— Здесь под ноги внимательно смотри, лестница крутая.  
Ступеньки вели вниз, в сумрак.  
«Дурак! Куда ты лезешь химере в пасть?!» — возопил голос разума.  
Но мне было стыдно показать, что я боюсь, да и поворачивать назад, зайдя так далеко, было бы глупо, так что я зажег свет на конце палочки и стал спускаться вслед за Фредди.  
На стене обнаружившегося внизу коридорчика висела большая картина. Краски так потемнели, что разобрать что-то было трудно, но мне показалось, что на полотне изображена девушка с лютней. Фредди наклонился к холсту и что-то прошептал. Кусок стены с картиной легко отошел в сторону, открывая проход в комнату.  
— Давай за мной, — Фредди, склонив голову, шагнул внутрь.  
Мысленно ругая себя на все корки и будучи уверен, что не вернусь оттуда живым, я, тем не менее, как загипнотизированный, полез следом. 

***  
Открывшееся за портретом довольно большое помещение ничем не напоминало остальной Ночной переулок. Здесь не было ни оборванцев, ни замызганных стен. Полутьма, лампы под зелеными абажурами, обтянутые сукном столы, шум голосов, звяканье монет и фишек, шуршание колеса рулетки и постукивание шарика... Ни окон, ни часов на стенах. В отличие от «настоящих» казино, которые я видел на картинках, здесь нигде не было картин, зеркал или огромных хрустальных люстр. Все дешево и очень функционально, без излишеств. Под потолком клубился сигаретный дым. Мимо нас прошел эльф, неся на подносе стаканы, наполовину наполненные огневиски со льдом.  
Парочка мордоворотов у двери уставилась на меня с подозрением, но Фредди сказал:  
— Это со мной.  
Пока я бестолково оглядывался, к нам подошел средних лет волшебник, обменявшийся с Фредди рукопожатием.  
— Привет. Фрэнк здесь?  
— Да.  
— Мне бы надо с ним переговорить... Слушай, тут со мной один паренек, хочет сыграть в покер — есть куда его посадить?  
— Сейчас, — волшебник оглядел зал. — Есть место за столом, где один – четыре.  
— Тогда объясни ему, что и как, лады? А я пойду...  
Фредди исчез где-то в глубине зала, а волшебник оглядел меня, удивленно подняв бровь. Видимо, мой возраст его удивил.  
— Ты в покер вообще играл? Правила знаешь?  
— Д-да...  
— Тогда смотри, — принялся он объяснять скороговоркой, — за этим столом играется пятикарточный закрытый с прикупом, ставки и повышения в первом интервале один галлеон, во втором — четыре, максимальная двадцать. Анте пол-галлеона, сбор заведения два процента с выигрыша... Что еще?  
Мне показалось, что все, что я раньше знал о покере, мгновенно вылетело из головы. Табачный дым резал глаза, шум не давал сосредоточиться. Я лихорадочно пытался вспомнить хоть что-то, чтобы не выглядеть полным кретином.  
— Ставка вслепую?  
— Нет.  
— Открывать с валетами и выше?  
— С любыми.  
Мимо нас проходили люди, за столом у дальней стены — кажется, там играли в кости, — начался скандал, и один из охранников устремился туда.  
— Ты раньше в клубах играл? — спросил мой собеседник.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда еще вот что. С мошенничеством у нас строго... Во время игры руки все время должны быть на виду. Попробуешь сунуть руку в карман, или там, не знаю, колено почесать — это уже подозрение, что ты пытаешься использовать чары. В этом случае твои карты объявят «мертвыми». К чужим картам и фишкам прикасаться ни в коем случае нельзя. Надо будет отойти — сначала предупреди крупье. Палочку в игровом зале запрещено вынимать всем, кроме персонала. Умники, конечно, всякие бывают, но охрана этого очень не любит, так что не советую искать неприятностей… Деньги менять здесь, — он показал на кассу в углу.  
Пожилой кассир в черных нарукавниках принял у меня тридцать галлеонов и выдал взамен круглые разноцветные фишки. Я смотрел на вращающееся колесо рулетки, вокруг которой столпились игроки, и думал, как же я буду играть, если в голове — ни одной мысли. Мне казалось, что я сплю.  
Потом меня позвали.  
Я плюхнулся на жесткий стул, сложил фишки столбиком и осмотрелся. Руки ужасно дрожали, я хотел было их спрятать, но вовремя вспомнил, что нельзя. Человек, который меня привел, наклонился к крупье и сказал:  
— Элджи, мальчик в первый раз, подскажешь, если что?  
Тот кивнул.  
Мне казалось, что у меня сейчас сгорят уши.  
Веселого вида черноусый толстяк, сидевший справа, с интересом посмотрел на меня. Игрок слева — лысоватый волшебник с длинным носом, прикуривавший от спички, — бросил равнодушный взгляд и отвернулся. Еще один — молодой, круглощекий — вообще не обратил на меня никакого внимания, потому что вполголоса что-то обсуждал с соседом. Потом подозвал официанта, чтобы тот принес пива.  
Крупье тем временем передвинул к черноусому круглый картонный диск. Вскрыл новую колоду карт, коснулся ее палочкой, проверяя на наличие заклятий, и принялся быстро тасовать. Интересно, почему они не используют вредноскопы? Хотя в игорном зале те бы, наверное, свистели, не переставая, — здесь ведь каждый таит коварные замыслы относительно других.  
После уличной темноты в кругу света от лампы все казалось мне ужасающе ярким и четким — фишки, зеленовато-желтая рубашка карт, чей-то стакан с недопитым огневиски... Я запоздало сообразил, что сейчас раздача начнется с меня, раз я сижу следующим по часовой стрелке от игрока, перед которым лежит картонный круг. Опять стало страшно, хоть все бросай и убегай.  
Но деваться было некуда, колоду уже разделили на две части. Маленькие синие фишки — начальная ставка — переместились в банк, и передо мной рубашкой вверх легла первая карта. Я так нервничал, что этот негромкий шлепок показался мне похожим на выстрел. Крупье продолжал раздавать карты по кругу. Вторая... третья... Я старался дышать глубоко и сосредоточиться.  
Потом осторожно подтащил к себе свои карты, поднял и перевернул.  
Уж не знаю, что именно я ожидал там увидеть, — в голове крутились истории о том, как сказочно везет новичкам, так что я рассчитывал по меньшей мере на стрит-флэш. И тут же испытал жгучее разочарование. Четверка бубен, семерка и девятка червей, десятка пик, трефовая дама... «Мусорная рука», ничего стоящего, с чем можно было бы играть. Одна старшая карта — да толку с нее?  
Дама треф — полноватая и разбитная, с мушкой на левой щеке — высунулась с поверхности карты, оглядела мой расклад и, сморщив нос, скептически покачала головой.  
Я был полностью с ней согласен.  
Рассчитывать мне не на что, это ясно. Скорей бы проиграться, что ли, чтобы эта пытка кончилась... Теперь меня больше всего волновало, как выбраться из этого странного места.  
Тут я сообразил, что все смотрят на меня и чего-то ждут. А, ну да... Первый ход мой.  
По-хорошему, с такими картами надо сразу складываться, но до открытия игры, кажется, нельзя. Или можно?  
Я с ужасом понял, что совершенно не помню, чему меня учили. Да и кто учил-то? Взрослые, для которых это была просто забава или способ подкинуть мне карманных денег... Я же никогда не играл всерьез!  
Мерлин великий, каким надо быть кретином, чтобы в это ввязаться!  
Я сглотнул и сказал:  
— Пас.  
Никто не посмотрел на меня с удивлением и не покрутил пальцем у виска. На меня вообще не смотрели — все были заняты своими картами.  
— Ставлю, — сказал длинноносый и подвинул к крупье фишку стоимостью в галлеон.  
Я попытался незаметно вытереть вспотевшие ладони о сукно стола.  
Так непритязательно началась моя карьера профессионального игрока.


	12. Chapter 12

Свою первую игру я еще очень долго помнил в деталях — такие вещи врезаются в память. Поначалу все складывалось хуже некуда. Карта не шла, я постоянно путался и делал ошибки, умудрялся проглядеть выигрышные комбинации, нервничал. То играл на повышение с очень слабыми картами, тут же получая по носу, то боялся рисковать даже с сильным раскладом.   
Вдобавок место мне попалось неудачное. В покере имеет большое значение, кто сидит слева от тебя, а кто справа. Справа от меня в тот раз оказался игрок, что называется, свободный, вдобавок очень неровный — его звали, кажется, Арчи, — и я никак не мог понять, в каких случаях у него действительно сильные карты, а когда он блефует. Вариант слева был еще хуже — лысоватый, очень спокойный Уилфрид играл достаточно скупо, «плотно», и я каждый раз приходил в отчаяние, если он вдруг повышал мою ставку. Это означало, что у него на руках такой сильный расклад, что проще не дергаться, а сразу сложиться.  
Позже я узнал, как определять стиль игрока за одну-две раздачи, а то и еще до начала игры — по жестам, манере раскладывать фишки, наклону головы, даже по тому, как человек закуривает. Но в тот, самый первый раз я, конечно, ничего подобного не умел. Чувствовал себя ребенком, которого без предупреждения бросили в реку. Вот он колотит руками и ногами по воде, как придется, авось выплывет. С той разницей, что мне пенять было не на кого, — сам прыгнул.  
Четвертого партнера я не помню, да он и ушел вскоре. А вот пятый — самый молодой за столом, не считая меня, — скоро начал вызывать у меня восхищение, смешанное с опаской. Его все называли «Финн», и я так и не смог определить, фамилия это или прозвище. Скорее, последнее — в таких местах настоящую фамилию никто не называет. Как я позже понял, Финн был профи. Не самого высокого уровня, иначе не играл бы по мелочи, но на тот момент для меня и это была недосягаемая вершина.  
Расколоть Финна было сложнее всего — он постоянно менял стиль игры. То агрессивно блефовал, то вдруг становился очень осторожен, то предпринимал огромные усилия, чтобы «выщелкнуть» из игры соперников, то, наоборот, повышал немного и аккуратно, чтобы удержать партнеров в игре и этим увеличить банк. Я, наверное, слишком пристально наблюдал за ним — он заметил это и только посмеивался.   
Очень скоро от исходной сотни у меня осталось меньше пятидесяти галлеонов. Теперь я совсем перестал думать о деньгах и сосредоточился только на том, чтобы правильно отыгрывать каждую следующую раздачу — неважно, с прибылью или убытком, лишь бы делать все возможное. Вдобавок чем ближе было к утру, тем больше уставали соперники — а я, наоборот, мобилизовался от непривычного напряжения. Может, это был эффект «утренника» — в предрассветные часы обычно выигрываются самые большие суммы. Мне казалось, что карта пошла лучше, и я почувствовал себя увереннее, хотя это, разумеется, была иллюзия. В покере, что бы там ни говорили, удача имеет очень маленькое значение. Куда важнее умение извлекать максимум из того, что у тебя на руках.  
Финн наблюдал за мной с ухмылкой. А когда я попробовал «выдавить» его, будучи уверен в силе своих карт, но пролетел, он вдруг сделал очень странную вещь — собрал в горсть выигранные фишки на двадцать или тридцать галлеонов и подвинул их ко мне:  
— Держи... В конце концов, это всего лишь деньги.  
Я был так потрясен и благодарен, что не знал, как реагировать. Даже не заметил, что половину подаренного Финн тут же «снял» с меня на следующей раздаче. Тогда я еще не знал, что профессиональные игроки периодически позволяют себе такие приступы великодушия — это почти ничего не стоит, зато создает репутацию.  
Я не замечал, как проходит ночь, тем более что наконец начал выигрывать. Партнеры к этому времени уже несколько раз менялись, и из первоначального состава за столом оставались только мы с Финном. Я уже сильно хотел спать, но был в таком состоянии, что играл бы, даже если бы пришлось вставлять в глаза спички. Очнулся от того, что кто-то похлопал меня по плечу. Я поднял голову и увидел Фредди.  
Тот, видимо, уже успел побывать дома, или где там он жил, потому что был гладко выбрит и одет более чем неформально: в поношенные брюки с подтяжками, рубашку и вязаную кофту. Только сигара в углу рта напоминала о нем же вчерашнем.  
— Тебе домой не пора? — спросил Фредди и прищурился. — А, мелкий?  
— Э-э... а который час? — промямлил я.  
— Да восемь только что пробило.  
Восемь утра! Мама наверняка уже проснулась и заметила, что меня нет!  
Я кое-как доиграл последнюю раздачу и вскочил из-за стола. Фредди ухмылялся, глядя на меня.  
— Встрепанный ты какой-то, будто петух после драки. Что, совсем продулся?  
— Нет.  
Как ни удивительно, я действительно не продулся. Обменяв фишки на деньги, убедился, что даже в выигрыше, пускай и совсем маленьком — к вчерашней сотне добавились четыре галлеона сверху.  
— Сильно только собой не гордись, — предостерег Фредди, попыхивая сигарой. — Сегодня тутошние волки, видать, не в форме, но в другой раз порвут на тряпочки... Еще придешь? Тогда слушай пароль.  
Он наклонился к моему уху и шепнул: «Mackled Malaclaw».  
— Спасибо, — выдавил я.  
— Да не за что.   
— Вы очень добры...  
Фредди так смеялся, что подавился дымом и закашлялся.  
— Так это ж я только по воскресеньям, мелкий! Попался бы ты мне в понедельник... Так что, — он не больно щелкнул меня по носу, — можешь считать себя фартовым. Дорогу запомнил?  
— Да.  
— Если кто будет к тебе в Ночном приставать с вопросами, или там что, скажи просто, что работаешь с Фредди. И все будет в порядке. Понял?  
— Да. Спасибо, сэр.  
— Иди, иди уже...  
И я ушел. 

***  
С утра Ночной переулок показался мне куда уютнее и привлекательнее. Прошел небольшой дождь, смывший с мостовой весь мусор. Камни блестели, по обочинам бежали ручейки, а многие здания, как выяснилось при солнечном свете, были выкрашены веселенькой розовой и желтой краской. Конечно, штукатурка почти везде облупилась и отпадала кусками, а некоторые дома выглядели совсем нежилыми — ободранная краска на входной двери, окна забиты досками. Тогда я еще не знал, что за самым непрезентабельным фасадом в этих местах может скрываться роскошь, достойная пещеры Аладдина.  
Гринготтс в утреннем освещении казался светло-вишневым. У его подножия меня тут же подхватил человеческий поток. Должно быть, среди толпы спешащих на работу клерков я смотрелся дико — сонный, еле передвигающий ноги подросток, с трудом соображающий, куда идти. К счастью, никто не обращал на меня внимания. Я пристроился в хвост очереди к общественному камину. Дождался своей очереди, бросил в кассу монетку, взял горсть летучего пороха и страшным усилием воли сумел подавить зевок, пока выговаривал адрес. Иначе представляю, куда бы меня занесло...  
Не успел я вылезти из домашнего камина, как прибежала мама. Она была полностью одета, словно собиралась куда-то. Даже перчатки надела. Только волосы растрепались, и глаза покраснели и опухли от слез.  
— Где ты был? Я уже собиралась в Министерство, чтобы объявить тебя в розыск. Утром пошла будить — а никого нет, и постель не тронута. Я чего только не передумала, чуть не умерла от беспокойства!  
Я вяло пытался высвободиться из ее объятий. Спать хотелось так, что я был готов улечься прямо на каминном коврике.  
— Мама, ну ничего страшного ведь не случилось. Я просто... э-э... нашел работу. А вам забыл сказать. Все в порядке.  
— Что за работу? Где?  
— Ночным сторожем в магазине метел в…  
Я вдруг сообразил, что Лондон называть ни в коем случае нельзя, — мама там все знает и может проверить.  
— В Глазго. В магическом квартале.  
— Ночным сторожем? Но, Рэй, милый, это же очень опасно! А вдруг явятся грабители?  
— Никто не явится. Там крепкая дверь, защитные заклятия и... м-м... сигнализация. В общем, все будет в порядке. Можно, я пойду посплю немножко?  
Мама растерянно моргала.  
— Нет, подожди, я не понимаю... А как ты нашел эту работу? И что же, там надо дежурить каждую ночь?  
— Угу, — я кивнул и осторожно вывернулся от нее, стараясь не звякать монетами в кармане мантии.  
— Но ты же будешь уставать, — не унималась мама, идя за мной наверх. — И потом, это не совсем подходит для мальчика из хорошей семьи. А вдруг знакомые тебя там увидят?  
— Все равно ничего другого нет. И никто не узнает. Это... э-э... маленький такой магазин, туда вряд ли кто-то из знакомых зайдет.  
— Но я ведь даже не знаю, что это за место! А вдруг ты свяжешься там с плохой компанией? Кому этот магазин принадлежит?  
Мне хотелось взмолиться: «Да не знаю я! Дайте мне поспать, и я придумаю версию получше, но только не сейчас!».  
— Одной... м-м... вдове. Чистокровной волшебнице. Это очень приличная пожилая леди.  
Мама помолчала, потом глубоко вздохнула и погладила меня по голове.  
— Мерлин, почему нам так не везет? Ты еще совсем ребенок, а уже вынужден зарабатывать на хлеб... Я теперь не смогу спать по ночам, буду все время за тебя бояться. Хорошо, что там хотя бы порядочные люди.  
Но тут же забеспокоилась.  
— А почему от тебя пахнет сигаретами? Ты куришь?  
— Нет, конечно! Просто там курят... э-э... грузчики на складе. Все прокурено, ну и вот...  
Мерлин великий, что я несу! Грузчики. Курят. На складе с метлами.  
— Я боюсь, что там ты научишься не тому, что следует, — мама строго посмотрела на меня.  
Я вошел в свою спальню и без сил рухнул на кровать.  
— Все будет в порядке, не волнуйтесь. А теперь можно я...  
Но она уже вернулась к потерянной было нити разговора.  
— Но что же ты мне не сказал? Я так испереживалась... Подумала, может быть, ты у кого-то в гостях. Поговорила через камин с Розье, но они сказали, что ты не появлялся. И у Эйвери тебя не было.  
Поразительно. И вправду, отчего меня там не было?  
— Я даже Блэков навестила, — трагически сказала мама.  
— Вот уж зря, — пробормотал я, зевая. — Последнее место, где я мог быть. Родители Альфарда скорее удавятся, чем позволят ему пригласить меня в гости. Мы для них теперь слишком мелкая сошка.  
Мама кивнула.  
— Да, Ирма Блэк так нелюбезно со мной разговаривала... Я была готова сквозь землю провалиться от стыда! И теперь пойдут слухи, что у нас что-то не так, что ты уходишь из дома, шляешься по ночам, а я не могу тебя разыскать. Представляю, что начнут говорить люди... Как будто семья и так недостаточно опозорена.  
— Да кому какое дело, что говорят люди? Поговорят и забудут. Матушка, я могу, наконец, переодеться? Я очень хочу спать.  
Мама растерянно смотрела на меня.  
— Ты не будешь завтракать?  
— Нет. Потом. Все потом.  
— А как же...  
Я был готов сунуть голову в кипящий котел, лишь бы меня оставили в покое и не дергали. Наверное, это проявилось в выражении лица, потому что мама вдруг осеклась.  
— Ладно, ладно, милый, ты, должно быть, и вправду устал... А когда тебя будить?  
— Никогда! — рявкнул я, бесцеремонно захлопывая за ней дверь.  
И тут же устыдился своего поведения, но сил подумать об этом не было. Я вытащил из мантии мешочек с деньгами, спрятал его в тайник под половицей, потом, не открывая глаз, разделся, пошвырял одежду на пол — надо сложить, да черт с ней, — на ощупь натянул пижаму и упал на кровать. Перед глазами вертелись карточные комбинации, лампы, свисающие с потолка на длинных цепях, ставни домов в Ночном переулке, ступеньки, фонтаны...

***  
Мне показалось, что я проспал всего минут пять, когда мама разбудила меня и сообщила, что уже шесть часов пополудни и что Розье чуть ли не в десятый раз появляется в камине, так жаждет со мной поговорить. Я кое-как оделся и сполз — иначе это нельзя было назвать — в гостиную. Колин, наполовину высунувшийся из камина, при виде меня оживился и замахал руками.  
— Ты куда пропал? Твоя мама утром всех переполошила!  
Пользуясь тем, что она как раз куда-то вышла, я шепотом пересказал Розье события последних недель, включая давешнюю ночь.  
Насчет долгов он, кажется, не очень понял, да и я не слишком распространялся. Но мысль о покере привела Колина в полный восторг.  
— С ума сойти! Потрясающе! И много ты выиграл?  
— Четыре галлеона.  
— Ф-ф-ф...  
— Ну, знаешь ли! Скажи спасибо, что вообще не продулся в пух и прах.  
— Ты не можешь продуться. Ты классно играешь. Я в тебя верю. А еще туда пойдешь?  
— Ага, сегодня. И завтра, если повезет. Только не говори никому. Маме я сказал, что устроился ночным сторожем.  
— Мог бы и не предупреждать, я и так никому ни звука! Но слушай, как же это здорово — ты можешь ходить по ночам, куда хочешь, делать, что хочешь, и никто слова не скажет. Я тебе прямо завидую... Ой, — он осекся. — Прости. Это я сдуру ляпнул.  
— Да ладно, — я отмахнулся. — Неважно. В общем, через пару дней напишу, что и как.  
Он еще раз сказал на прощанье, что все будет отлично, и исчез среди искр и пламени.  
Я отодвинулся подальше от камина — день и так был жаркий, — и подумал, что мне бы такой оптимизм и уверенность.


	13. Chapter 13

Как ни странно, отправиться играть во второй раз оказалось труднее, чем в первый. Тогда мною двигали отчаяние и наивность, а теперь я уже знал, во что ввязался. Но все равно возвращался. Еще раз, и еще, и еще.  
В то странное лето я, кажется, жил исключительно в темноте. Я отправлялся в Ночной переулок с наступлением сумерек — раньше было опасно, потому что меня мог увидеть кто-то из знакомых. К счастью, темнело с каждым днем все раньше. А большую часть светлого времени суток я отсыпался, поэтому солнце видел только утром, в те четверть часа, что шел от клуба до общественного камина. И еще немного вечером, до ухода из дома, — когда выходил с чашкой чая на задний двор и садился на ступеньки, бездумно глядя, как круглый, ярко-малиновый, словно капля гуаши, диск медленно опускается за верхушки деревьев.  
От леса тянуло холодом и сыростью, чувствовалось приближение осени. Под тяжестью выстиранного белья поскрипывала веревка, в ногах у меня возился, чесался и сладко зевал Расти, а над головой время от времени с легким присвистом пролетала стайка уток. Временами я пытался думать о насущных делах — о том, что надо как-нибудь встать пораньше и пойти поохотиться, а еще убрать с огорода созревшие тыквы, что сад зарастает травой и ее стебли уже пробиваются через ступеньки веранды, что в живой изгороди развелось полно гномов, а насос для воды опять барахлит...   
Думал я много, но так и не смог заставить себя что-то сделать. Все это — лес, солнце, гномы, утки, собаки, — стало чем-то чужим и далеким, словно книга, написанная неизвестно кем и уж точно не обо мне.  
Только оказавшись в Ночном переулке, я окончательно просыпался и начинал жить. Теперь я выучил это место до последней ямы в мостовой и решетки над сточной канавой, так что давно уже ходил везде, не зажигая люмоса. Забираться далеко вглубь или бродить по дворам, правда, пока не решался, но и бояться перестал. Пару раз ко мне цеплялись неприятные личности, но я, как меня научили, говорил, что работаю с Фредди, и они тут же теряли ко мне интерес.  
А с Фредди Трэверсом мы к тому времени были даже не в рабочих, а в полуприятельских отношениях. Заодно я наконец выяснил, кто он такой. Поначалу я думал, что Фредди владеет игорным клубом, куда меня привел, но скоро понял, что это не так. На самом деле у него была своя «фирма», как это называлось в те времена. Правда, бизнес, который она вела, вряд ли позволил бы Трэверсу претендовать на место в палате промышленников и предпринимателей…  
Сотрудники «фирмы», как и прочих компаний того же рода, занимались всем понемножку. Реквизировали из лавок и сдавали на перепродажу торговцам с черного рынка разные дорогие товары, вроде ковров-самолетов и метел. Избавляли от ноши инкассаторов, чтоб те не трудились доставлять тяжелые мешки с выручкой из магазинов в Гринготтс. Обеспечивали защиту населению Ночного переулка — владельцам публичных домов, подпольным букмекерам и торговцам спиртным, дельцам черного рынка. Игорный клуб, куда меня привел Фредди, тоже был в числе покровительствуемых заведений; кроме того, профессиональные игроки, включая меня, платили Фредди за защиту 5-10 галлеонов в месяц.  
Если называть вещи своими именами, Трэверс был, конечно же, преступником, но меня это не смущало. В моем положении трудно было проявлять разборчивость в выборе знакомств. Вдобавок с ним было интересно поговорить; он многое знал и мог помочь советом, если был в хорошем настроении. Еще мне нравилась его практическая сметка. Фредди считал, что преступления, как и любая другая деятельность, должны прежде всего опираться на здоровую деловую логику. Он знал и о моих долгах, и даже посочувствовал, когда я ему рассказал, но без особых эмоций — в этом мире у людей бывали проблемы и похуже.

***  
В то лето я играл почти каждую ночь до самого отъезда в Хогвартс. Вечером торопливо прощался с мамой. Запихивал в карман заботливо приготовленный ею сверток с бутербродами, о котором тут же забывал и вспоминал обычно только наутро, на пороге собственного дома. Жевать не было сил, бутерброды казались пресными, как бумага, и я прятал их под крыльцо, чтобы позже незаметно скормить Расти.  
Перерыв в игре у меня случился только однажды. В тот вечер нагрянула облава, и клуб опустел во мгновение ока — все посетители исчезли через заднюю дверь. Я еще надеялся, что это ненадолго, так что не стал убегать, опасаясь привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Просто забрался на пожарную лестницу в соседнем дворе и сидел в темноте на холодной железной ступеньке, разглядывая звезды.  
Но клуб не открылся ни в ту ночь, ни на следующий вечер. Я уже впал в тихую панику, но через два дня обнаружил, что все в порядке. Должно быть, владелец смог откупиться. На радостях я не сразу спустился играть, а купил в пабе чашку дрянного кофе и уселся покурить снаружи, на ступеньках. Курить я начал недавно, но уже сильно пристрастился и без порции табака просто не мог настроиться на игру.  
Я помню, как сидел в темноте, неспешно выпуская дым и не думая ни о чем вообще. Напротив скрипнула дверь, мелькнула и пропала полоса света, послышалось цоканье каблуков по брусчатке.  
— Привет, — раздался женский голос.  
— Привет.  
— Угостишь сигареткой?  
— Не вопрос.  
Невидимая девушка села рядом, тяжело выдохнула и с наслаждением закурила. От нее пахло потом, сладкими духами и почему-то сырым тестом.  
— Кофе хочешь? — спросил я.  
— Да нет, пожалуй... А я тебя здесь часто вижу. Играть приходишь?  
— Ага.  
— А там было закрыто пару дней, да?  
— Ага.  
— Мне вот тоже, — со вздохом пожаловалась она, — недавно такой клиент попался, просто сволочь. Измордовал, как... Три дня работать не могла, прикинь?  
— Ужас, — искренне сказал я.  
— Ладно, — она бросила окурок на мостовую. — Пошла я. Народу сегодня тьма, мне еще пахать и пахать. Удачи.  
— Тебе тоже. Держись там.  
— Угу. Бывай.  
Проводив ее взглядом, я допил кофе, встал и толкнул дверь паба.  
Мне тоже было пора на работу.

***  
Мое «рабочее место» было довольно странным заведением, которое посещала самая пестрая публика. В основном это были всякого рода темные личности, редко покидавшие Ночной переулок — хотя бы потому, что в других местах они давно и прочно были в розыске.   
Но встречались и посетители поприличней. Например, служащие Министерства, которым путь в официальное казино был заказан — не ровен час, узнает налоговая инспекция и заинтересуется, как это они умудряются при своей скромной зарплате каждый вечер играть в рулетку. Заходили и сотрудники частных компаний. Появляться во «Дворце Морганы» им тоже было не с руки — там можно было ненароком столкнуться с собственным начальником. Как и чиновники, они обычно держались настороже, заходили ненадолго и почти никогда не снимали капюшон мантии.   
Зато были и такие, которые ничего не стеснялись. Спешили поиграть во все за одну ночь, словно завтра будет поздно; ставили сразу большие суммы в рулетку и одинаково приходили в возбуждение и от выигрыша, и от проигрыша; много и громко смеялись, заказывали выпивку на всех и сами быстро пьянели. Обычно так себя вели нувориши, разбогатевшие на военных поставках, или представители «золотой молодежи», совершавшие экскурсию по злачным местам магического Лондона. Деньги для них значения не имели. Им хотелось соприкоснуться с чем-то манящим, запретным и слегка (но только слегка!) опасным, чтобы было о чем рассказать приятелям.  
Эти две последние категории я любил больше всего. Играть против них было несложно, а «раздеть» их можно было на большую сумму, особенно если чуть-чуть подыграть их тщеславию и самоуверенности. На профессиональном жаргоне это называлось «ловить рыбу».   
Своего самого крупного «окуня» я запомнил надолго. Звали его, кажется, Стивен, а может быть, как-то иначе, я уже и не помню. Судя по всему, он был спекулянт, лавочник средней руки — из тех, что в военное время поднабрали жирка. Стивен казался каким-то рыхлым, как часто бывает с людьми, у которых внезапно оказалось больше денег, чем они привыкли. Он был очень уверен в себе и считал себя хорошим игроком. Наверное, потому, что раньше играл в основном с контрагентами, которым выгодно было ему поддаваться.   
Кроме того, он оказался по правую руку от меня, что в такого рода случаях очень удобно — я мог постоянно повышать его ставки, не беспокоясь, что у него не хватит денег и он сложит карты.  
В игорном клубе, тем более таком своеобразном, Стивен был явно в первый раз в жизни и заметно нервничал — слишком суетился, слишком много и громко говорил, стараясь показать, что чувствует себя в своей тарелке и ничто здесь ему не в новинку.   
Меня как самого молодого за столом он выбрал для самоутверждения и принялся наставлять и поучать. А я ему подыгрывал, как мог. Показывал после раскрытия, какие у меня были карты, спрашивал совета, как надо играть и какие я сделал ошибки. Восторженно глядел на собеседника, внимал его рассказам о бесчисленных удачных блефах и фантастических выигрышах, которые с ним якобы случались. Старательно кивал головой, когда он говорил мне, что покер — это исключительно игра случая, и главное, чтобы ты был «везучим». Приоткрыв рот, словно деревенский дурачок, я следил за тем, как он делает ставки, громко смеялся его шуткам и аплодировал самому мелкому его выигрышу.   
На чуть более проницательного человека такая грубая лесть, конечно, не подействовала бы. Но моя жертва так привыкла к тому, что все заглядывают ей в рот, что принимала это, как должное. Вдобавок Стивен много пил, а это никогда не улучшает игру. Я тем временем повышал и повышал его ставки, раскручивая его на деньги. А стоило мне выиграть — твердил, захлебываясь восторгом: «Вот, я все делал, как вы сказали, и мне тоже повезло!». Временами проигрывал ему, чтобы не насторожить, — и тут же отщипывал от его, казалось, бесконечного запаса фишек еще парочку, и еще…  
Остальные игроки за нашим столом были скучные, малоинтересные люди, игравшие «плотно», ставившие скупо и только при сильных картах. Иметь с ними дело было невыгодно, и я полностью сосредоточился на потрошении своего «окуня», старательно не давая остальным урвать даже кусочек.   
Единственным, кто меня смущал, был старый знакомый еще по самой первой игре, оказавшийся в этот вечер за одним столом со мной, — тот самый Финн. До поры до времени он держался в тени, предоставив мне развлекаться. Но в какой-то момент, когда наш «окунь» вышел в туалет, Финн тоже встал и, проходя мимо меня, шепнул на ухо:  
— Браво, — и сухо похлопал в ладоши.  
Намек я понял и, когда довольный собой и уже нетвердо держащийся на ногах Стивен вернулся, тут же ушел в тень, освободив площадку Финну. Вдобавок мне стали идти плохие карты, да и свою программу на эту ночь я выполнил с избытком. Можно было расслабиться и наблюдать, как Финн аккуратно и методично, словно пиранья, обдирает с костей нашего незадачливого партнера оставшиеся лохмотья мяса…  
Часа через два Стивен удивленно обнаружил, что его запасы фишек и наличных денег иссякли. Он попытался выписать чек, но ему дали понять, что здесь такое не приветствуется — в мире Ночного переулка поддельная чековая книжка есть у каждого второго, оттого там и ценят только звонкую монету. Тогда Стивен куда-то убежал и вернулся через час с пополнением. Теперь он играл совсем иначе: больше не шутил и не давал советов, раздраженно огрызался на реплики, хмурил брови, напряженно следил за игрой, то и дело кусал губы, вздрагивал при каждой чужой ставке и долго колебался, делая свои. Но все равно совершал ошибку за ошибкой и ставил все больше и больше, надеясь отыграться. Что называется, «сорвался в тилт».  
Стоит ли говорить, что и вторая порция его фишек разошлась почти поровну между мной и Финном...  
К шести утра Стивен проигрался окончательно. Он понял это не сразу. Еще с полминуты, не меньше, недоверчиво оглядывал стол, словно надеясь, что у него еще есть фишки, просто завалились куда-то. Потом встал и ушел, как сомнамбула.  
Я подумал, что моему недолгому знакомцу повезет, если его, как заявится домой, сразу перехватит жена. Иначе он, как это часто бывает, не сумеет остановиться. Кинется ни свет ни заря в контору, чтобы опустошить сейф — и плевать, что там может быть выручка за неделю работы. Или примется будить партнеров, чтобы срочно заняли денег... А потом вернется еще через час-два и опять сядет за стол.   
Человек в таком состоянии кажется очень собранным и разумным, руки у него не дрожат. Только глаза стекленеют. Словно наркоман, он не прекратит игру, пока удается хоть как-то добывать галлеоны. И только когда все источники исчерпаются окончательно, наконец, проснется.   
В особо тяжелых случаях люди, выйдя после такого срыва на улицу, сразу приставляют палочку к виску. Другие пускаются в бега, прячась от кредиторов. Но поймать их легко — как только у них появляются деньги, их опять тянет к игорному столу, как магнитом... В принципе, можно было бы еще чуть-чуть подождать, пока Стивен вернется. Но я уже устал, хотел спать и чувствовал себя и без того отяжелевшим и сытым. Жалеть его я не собирался — сам виноват, нечего было лезть, куда не смыслишь. Да и рыба слишком мелкая, иначе не играл бы за нашим столом с низкими ставками…  
В те времена я, как всякий «профессиональный нищий», искренне презирал любого человека, у которого сейф в Гринготтсе не набит золотом до потолка.   
Потом это прошло. Переболел.  
Перед уходом я сосчитал свои фишки — оказалось, что за ночь я заработал около полутора сотен галлеонов, раз в двадцать больше обычного. Зашел в туалет, где встретил Финна, — он мыл руки. У Финна было посеревшее, усталое лицо, как у любого игрока поутру, и красные от бессонной ночи глаза. Я, должно быть, выглядел не лучше.   
Увидев меня, он прищурился и сказал без улыбки:  
— А ты, кстати, неплохо сегодня поработал. Молодец, мальчик, растешь. На тебе конфетку.  
И вышел, бросив в писсуар пятигаллеоновую фишку.  
Фишку я подобрал и вымыл. Еще полгода назад я представить бы себе не мог, что так сделаю, — но месяц на _той стороне_ изменил меня так, как не изменили бы годы нормальной жизни. В частности, я научился невысоко ценить гордость. Это не более чем инструмент управления людьми, который нужно пускать в ход тогда, когда это выгодно.   
Финн стремится меня унизить — значит, он меня побаивается и видит во мне растущего конкурента, хотя и не хочет этого показывать. Однако все же показал, да еще заплатил мне за это пять галлеонов. Вот и чудесно.   
На следующий день мы опять встретились с Финном за игорным столом. Он очень старался вывести меня из равновесия, интересуясь, что еще я готов сделать за пять галлеонов. Вот это уже зря — я, может, и чувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке, если бы он промолчал. Но, атакуя, человек нередко становится уязвимым, так что, пока Финн усердствовал, я сумел избавить его от сорока галлеонов. Половину, правда, немедленно ему же и проиграл, когда он наконец опомнился и собрался. Но с тех пор Финн не пытался меня задеть, и у нас установились нормальные отношения.   
Профессиональные игроки редко конфликтуют всерьез. Выпад-ответ, и на этом заканчивается. В конце концов, мы все на работе.

***  
День за днем игра шла с переменным успехом — бывали дни, когда я уходил выпотрошенным почти дочиста. Август шел к концу, а к той самой сотне галлеонов, с которой я начинал и которую нужно было приберечь на будущее, прибавилось всего около двухсот. Этого хватит на проценты за три месяца, а потом? Я ведь не смогу играть, пока буду в школе...   
Я подумывал перейти за стол с более высокими ставками, но чувствовал, что мне еще не хватает опыта. Прикидывал, не сыграть ли в рулетку, но так и не стал. Не то, чтобы меня остановил здравый смысл. Просто к тому времени я так привык относиться к любой игре как к рутинному, тяжелому и неприятному труду, что не смог бы без отвращения подойти к колесу рулетки, пока в этом не было острой необходимости.  
Тем временем Фредди начал мне слегка помогать, подкидывая всякие мелкие поручения: отвезти куда-нибудь сверток или письмо, передать кому-либо пару условленных фраз. Я не знал, зачем это нужно, да и знать не хотел — пускай маленький, но все же опыт жизни на «той стороне» научил меня, что излишнее знание вредно. Позже я понял, что большая часть этих заданий была проверочной. Они не несли в себе никакого практического смысла, а предназначались только для того, чтобы выяснить, как я себя поведу. Не побегу ли в Департамент магического правопорядка доносить на Фредди, не начну ли болтать налево и направо…  
Позже, когда Фредди убедился, что мне можно доверять, меня попросили проследить за одним человеком, ежедневно бывавшим в конторе в Косом переулке. Контора располагалась в старом здании, украшенном по фасаду химерами и грифонами. Вычислить график появления нужной мне персоны было нелегко, поэтому дежурство отнимало большую часть дня, начиная с раннего утра. Я иногда предупреждал маму, что домой ночевать не приду — якобы много работы в магазине. Ночью играл, а в восемь утра, зевая, отправлялся «на объект». Приобретенное тогда умение не спать по двое суток подряд потом не раз меня выручало.  
Чтобы как-то оправдать круглосуточное сидение перед домом с химерами, я зашел во «Флориш и Блоттс» и, скрепя сердце — настолько въелась привычка экономить каждый кнат, — купил пачку бумаги и несколько карандашей. Всю следующую неделю я так много рисовал дом с химерами, что мог бы изобразить его с закрытыми глазами. У любителей живописи и особенно у студентов магической Академии художеств это место пользовалось популярностью, поэтому на меня никто не обращал внимания.   
Сидя на тротуаре и рисуя, я одновременно следил за входом в дом и помечал время, когда объект входил и выходил. В последнем случае я собирал свои манатки и шел за ним. А тот явно опасался слежки — часто разглядывал себя в витринах лавок или останавливался якобы завязать шнурок, а на самом деле незаметно осмотреть улицу. При малейшем подозрении сразу аппарировал. Но на подростка с пачкой рисунков в одной руке и мороженым в другой внимания так ни разу и не обратил.  
Через неделю я представил Фредди тщательно расписанную схему перемещений искомой персоны и был избавлен от дежурства на тротуаре. Очень вовремя — я уже валился с ног от постоянного недосыпания, делал ошибки во время игры, а мама с ума сходила от беспокойства. Ни на какое вознаграждение я не рассчитывал, поскольку и так был по уши обязан Фредди за то, что он привел меня в игорный клуб. Поэтому очень удивился и обрадовался, получив через пару дней 35 галлеонов — как туманно пояснил Фредди, это была моя доля от успешно выполненного «заказа».  
Что это был за заказ, я понял на следующий день, когда увидел колдографию своего «объекта» на первых полосах газет. Выяснилось, что он был крупным промышленником, не чуравшимся, однако, незаконных операций, которые, как предполагали авторы статей в газетах, не довели его до добра. Он был убит классическим для тех лет способом: оглушен ступефаем, а потом задушен веревочной петлей, чтобы не прибегать к непростительным заклятиям. Палочки исполнители бросили на месте преступления. Профи редко выполняют работу собственной палочкой, предпочитая каждый раз использовать новую и без сожаления расставаться с ней, как только дело сделано.  
Еще несколько месяцев назад мысль о том, что я стал соучастником убийства, повергла бы меня в ужас. Сейчас мне было совершенно все равно. Мне нужны деньги — так не все ли равно, каким способом они добыты?


	14. Chapter 14

В последних числах августа Фредди однажды попросил меня прийти в клуб к двум пополудни и предупредил, что играть в эту ночь не придется. Я подумал, что речь идет об очередном поручении, и не слишком удивился.  
Для подвального помещения что день, что ночь — все едино, и в клубе, как обычно, горели все лампы. Но посетителей не было. Стулья были перевернуты и подняты на столы, а одинокий веник елозил по полу в центре зала, поднимая клубы пыли.  
Фредди, в парадной мантии и почему-то с белой розой в петлице, встретил меня у входа. Он был уже изрядно навеселе и, обняв меня за плечи, сказал:  
— Ну, пойдем, а то уже ждут.  
— Куда? — поразился я.  
— К нам, конечно! Моя дочь сегодня выходит замуж.  
Я пришел в ужас и попытался отказаться — мантия на мне была самая затрапезная, и подарить было нечего... Фредди только смеялся и отмахивался. Едва мы поднялись наверх, он велел мне крепко взять его за руку, и мы аппарировали.  
Семья Трэверса жила, как выяснилось, в одном из южных пригородов Лондона, близ железнодорожных путей. Грохот и свистки паровозов, не смолкавшие ни днем, ни ночью, не поддавались как следует ни одному заглушающему заклятью. Правда, я через два часа уже так привык к ним, что перестал слышать. Зато там, где маглы видели только горы битого кирпича и щебенки — обычный пейзаж военных лет, — на самом деле находился большой дом, окруженный фруктовым садом.  
Перейдя через пути и спустившись по откосу, мы миновали кольцо маглоотталкивающих чар, и меня тут же оглушили звуки музыки, шум множества голосов, смех, звон посуды... Увитые белыми розами арки вели в глубь сада, где за длинными накрытыми столами сидело, как мне показалось, человек двести. Оркестр фей устроился в ветвях старой яблони. Несколько женщин левитировали из кухни блюда с закусками.  
Фредди познакомил меня со своей семьей: темноглазой, смешливой Даниэль в белом подвенечном платье, которая звонко рассмеялась, когда я поцеловал ей руку, и ее женихом Джонни; своим старшим сыном — Грегори, который ненадолго приехал в отпуск из Сил самообороны и щеголял в парадной военной мантии с аксельбантом; женой — скуластой и полной ирландкой Морин, которая мне сразу очень понравилась; и младшим сыном, Вилли — он застенчиво прятался за мать и был такой же смуглый и скуластый, как она.  
Морин сразу принялась сокрушаться, какой я худой, и вручила мне тарелку с целой горой еды. Поначалу я чувствовал себя неловко, потом успокоился, обнаружив, что никто на меня не пялится и не спрашивает, кто я такой. Большинство гостей были ирландцы; я не понимал половины того, что они говорят, но они пили, пели и смеялись так заразительно, что вскоре я совсем забыл, что здесь чужой.   
На площадке между яблоневых деревьев плясали взрослые парни и девушки. Прибежала Морин, обняла меня, обдав запахом сладких духов, чмокнула в щеку, спросила, не нужно ли чего, и сунула кусок облитого глазурью пирога. Я поделился пирогом с подошедшим Вилли, который сначала сказал, что так объелся, что вот-вот лопнет, но потом снизошел до засахаренной вишни. Старый ирландец справа все подливал мне вина и, наставительно воздевая указательный палец, рассказывал какую-то бесконечную историю, в которой участвовали он сам, в те годы еще молодой красавец, некая «придурочная» банши, парочка лепреконов и магл-полицейский.  
— Папа, — с упреком сказала подошедшая Морин, — не морочьте голову ребенку.  
Но я сказал, что мне очень интересно. Во-первых, после выпитого с непривычки вина мне и вправду все было интересно. Во-вторых, мне просто нравилось здесь. Нравились скрипки и волынка, нравились песни, припев которых подхватывали все хором, хлопая в ладоши: «Чьи вы будете, мальчики, чьи же вы такие»... Нравилась старая голубятня в глубине сада, где голубей, видно, давно уже не водилось, зато старики, устроившись на ступеньках с кружками в руках и попыхивая трубками, степенно обсуждали какие-то важные вопросы. Нравились нарядные подружки невесты, нравилась медленно крутившаяся карусель, на которой катались малыши, — колокольчики звенели, а деревянные гиппогрифы помахивали разрисованными золотом и серебром крыльями.  
Так я впервые попал в мир, который разительно отличался от всего, что мне было привычно с детства и который, тем не менее, я нежно полюбил и люблю с тех пор. Мир, где редкий парень умудрялся закончить больше, чем три или четыре курса Хогвартса, а девушки часто не учились вовсе. Но это не мешало населявшим этот мир людям быть неглупыми и опытными в своем деле колдунами. Мир, где по субботам в пабах вспыхивали традиционные драки, в ходе которых мужчины от палочек быстро переходили к старым, как мир, кулачным боям, а жены и дети горячо подбадривали их, наблюдая за схваткой с порога. Мир, где грабить магазины было так же нормально и естественно, как для всех остальных — уходить каждое утро на работу в контору, но где никто не опустился бы до того, чтобы заклятьем вытаскивать кошельки у прохожих. Мир, где самым страшным преступлением считалось сдать своих.  
Этот мир давно ушел в прошлое. Уже тогда криминальный мир стал отходить от выработанных веками «законов». Я застал последние проявления этого своеобразного «кодекса чести», когда-то столь же незыблемого, как рыцарские обеты, но в наши дни уже потерявшего всякое значение.  
Периодически Фредди звал меня, чтобы с кем-нибудь познакомить. Я едва успевал пожимать руки и запоминать имена — Джерри, Мик, Джорди, Стиви... Но как ни кружилась голова от избытка алкоголя и впечатлений, я все же прекрасно понимал, что именно происходит.  
Меня представляли «ребятам».  
Демонстрировали «фирме» как будущего сотрудника.  
Не скажу, чтобы меня это беспокоило. Было, скорее, лестно, чем страшно. Я давно перешел грань, за которой такие вещи могли напугать или остановить. И я отлично осознавал, что, просто придя сюда сегодня, уже подписал некий негласный договор.  
Я попытался что-то спросить у Фредди, но он только похлопал меня по плечу и сказал:  
— Завтра о делах, Рэй, все завтра. Сегодня у меня большой день, так что никакой работы, понял? Ешь, пей, веселись, познакомься с какой-нибудь девушкой, вон их сколько... Ладненько? Ты мой гость, и я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Я и не возражал. Вдобавок мне очень хотелось узнать, для кого предназначено пустовавшее пока почетное место по правую руку от Фредди. Так что я еще немного покрутился рядом, но искомого человека так и не увидел. Сначала я определил на эту роль явившегося с огромным букетом толстяка с пышными усами, которого все за столом приветствовали радостными возгласами. Позже я узнал, что это очень популярный в определенных кругах целитель Лео Эрнер («штопальщик», как его называли на местном жаргоне) — весельчак, гурман и тонкий знаток вин. Но хотя Фредди долго и крепко обнимал его, как старого друга, все же было ясно, что не Эрнер станет в этот день главным, долгожданным гостем.  
Немного позднее появился мужчина лет сорока, с неприятным искривленным лицом, которого все называли Бобби. Тогда я еще не знал, что это один из небезызвестных братьев Крэйн, которым предстояло прославиться в криминальных войнах конца сороковых. Фредди приветствовал его не менее сердечно, чем остальных, но Морин держалась слегка напряженно. А из того, что вместе с Бобби прибыла свита из пяти или шести молчаливых мужчин, я заключил, что это глава не то конкурирующей, не то партнерской «фирмы».   
Однако заветное место по-прежнему пустовало.  
Наконец я отчаялся дождаться таинственного гостя и отошел. К тому времени я уже чувствовал себя так, словно родился здесь, — совершенно свободно и расслабленно. Я помогал Морин носить из кухни угощение и чистые тарелки, а потом даже набрался смелости и пригласил одну из подружек Даниэль танцевать. Жара понемногу спадала, время близилось к шести вечера, на высоком и чистом августовском небе появились первые легкие облака — и тут, наконец, появился тот, кого все ждали.  
Я сразу понял, что это он и есть. Фредди бросился встречать его у самой калитки. Средних лет худощавый волшебник с аккуратной бородкой, в безупречно сшитой серой мантии и шелковых перчатках. Он улыбался и раскланивался с остальными гостями, которые при его появлении вскакивали и тянулись пожать руку. Обнял Морин, потом звонко поцеловал Даниэль в щеку и вручил ей конверт с подарком. Но по всему было видно, что это птица куда более высокого полета, чем все собравшиеся. Он явно был ближе к моему бывшему миру, к которому принадлежали мои родители и их друзья, к тому, где когда-то — давным-давно — жил я сам. Лицо пришедшего показалось мне знакомым, и я на всякий случай решил держаться от него подальше.  
Но не тут-то было — через полчаса или час Фредди вытащил меня за руку из толпы на танцплощадке и повел прямиком к незнакомцу в серой мантии. Тот курил, удобно устроившись в кресле.  
— Вот, — с чем-то, похожим на сдержанную гордость, сказал Фредди, — тот паренек, о котором я говорил вам, сэр. Его зовут Рэй.  
Впервые на моей памяти Фредди назвал кого-то «сэр». Я насторожился еще больше. Весь хмель мгновенно сошел, как и не бывало.  
Волшебник скользнул по мне равнодушным взглядом, потом вдруг поднялся.  
— Пойдемте-ка побеседуем, юноша.  
Я оглянулся на Фредди. Тот кивнул, но сам остался стоять на месте.  
Отойдя чуть в сторону и остановившись под грушевым деревом, мой собеседник, не торопясь, вынул из портсигара новую сигарету, прикурил от палочки и только после этого посмотрел на меня.  
— Ну что же, здравствуйте... мистер Лестрейндж.  
Меня охватила паника. Никогда и никому в этом мире я не называл своей фамилии.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — холодно сказал незнакомец. — Пока что ваше имя известно, насколько я могу судить, только мистеру Трэверсу, который, разумеется, навел о вас справки. Что же до меня, то я, знаете ли, иногда читаю газеты и могу сложить два и два...  
Я молчал, пытаясь сообразить, кто он такой и к чему клонит.  
— Однако, — спокойно продолжал тот, выпуская дым колечками, — на вашем месте, молодой человек, я бы не рассчитывал, что такое положение вещей продлится долго. Рано или поздно — скорее рано — кто-нибудь вас узнает. Или же вы попадетесь на какой-нибудь... э-э... не совсем законной деятельности. И тогда на вашем будущем будет поставлен, — он прочертил в воздухе две линии сигаретой, — жирный крест. Это в лучшем случае, я имею в виду.  
Я ничего не ответил. Что тут скажешь?  
— Мистер Трэверс уверен, что все будет в полном порядке, и у него, как я понял, на вас большие планы. Собственно, он меня и просил позаботиться о том, чтобы в случае возникновения... э-э... осложнений вы не остались без защиты. Но хочу сразу сказать, что, учитывая, кто вы и из какой семьи, и вдобавок то, что вы несовершеннолетний, — большие проблемы будут в любом случае. А я не Мерлин и не всесилен. Надеюсь, вы это понимаете.  
Я ничего не понимал и потому опять промолчал.  
— Резюмируя вышесказанное, — мой собеседник стряхнул пепел с сигареты, — я бы хотел, чтобы вы еще раз серьезно задумались, стоит ли вам принимать те обязательства, которые, если я верно понял, вы в ближайшее время собираетесь принять, а также участвовать в деятельности, в которую вы неизбежно будете вовлечены. У мистера Трэверса свои интересы, у вас — свои. По вашим счетам придется отвечать вам, и никому больше. Я понимаю, что у вас есть некие трудности... кажется, серьезный долг или что-то в таком роде?  
— Да, — пробормотал я. — У нас заложен дом, и...  
— Иногда, — строго сказал незнакомец, — лучше остаться без дома, чем без будущего.   
Я ничего не ответил. Несмотря на теплый августовский день, меня колотила дрожь.  
Меньше всего я ожидал услышать подобную речь — здесь. Словно вдруг ожил и зазвучал в ушах старательно заглушаемый голос моего собственного разума.   
Впервые кто-то так откровенно сказал мне то, что я знал, но о чем не хотел думать.  
— В общем, — закончил незнакомец, — это все, что я считал нужным сообщить. На случай, если понадобятся мои профессиональные услуги, — вот.  
Он вытащил из кармана серебряную визитницу, двумя пальцами вынул из нее карточку, бросил в мою протянутую ладонь и ушел.  
Прошло минут пять. Мой недавний собеседник уже опять болтал и смеялся с Фредди, а я все стоял, разглядывая прямоугольник плотной кремовой бумаги.  
Кроме герба в левом верхнем углу и лондонского адреса, там было всего три слова: 

**ПОЛ САЙМОНДС  
Адвокат**

***  
В те годы Пол Саймондс был настолько известен, что даже я о нем что-то слышал. Выпускник Слизерина, из очень хорошей семьи, среди предков которой были и сподвижники Вильгельма Завоевателя, и рыцари-крестоносцы, он после окончания Хогвартса неожиданно для многих поступил в школу права, что само по себе считалось в те годы неподобающим для молодого человека из высшего слоя. Вдобавок в своей практике Саймондс стал специализироваться на уголовных делах и со временем приобрел репутацию адвоката, способного «вытащить» самое безнадежное дело и спасти от Азкабана или поцелуя дементора самого очевидного преступника.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы такая слава снискала ему множество друзей. В обществе Саймондса в лучшем случае недолюбливали, в худшем игнорировали и не подавали руки, хотя многие признавали его талант и колоссальную работоспособность. Присущие ему холодновато-саркастичные манеры тоже сыграли свою роль. Но Саймондсу, казалось, было совершенно наплевать на то, что о нем думают «приличные люди».   
Зато среди личностей, подобных Фредди, Саймондса боготворили и считали его возможности почти безграничными. За глаза его здесь называли любовно и уважительно — «наш адвокат». Хотя Саймондс не особенно дорожил и этим — из всех человеческих мнений он ценил прежде всего свое собственное и всегда поступал так, как сам считал нужным и правильным. Скажем, хотя он и привык к самым разным делам, его невозможно было уговорить взяться за защиту в случаях торговли наркотиками, изнасилования, проявления бессмысленной жестокости и прочего в таком роде.  
Встреча с Саймондсом произвела на меня гнетущее впечатление. Стало жутковато и очень грустно. Я забился в самый дальний угол сада и сидел на скамеечке, не обращая внимания на парочку, целовавшуюся рядом в кустах. Потом меня разыскала Морин и принялась расспрашивать, что случилось. Я отговорился тем, что, наверное, слишком много выпил. Она увела меня в дом, тихий, чистый и прохладный, и устроила спать на диване под пестрым стеганым пледом.   
Самое удивительное, что я и вправду очень быстро заснул.   
Утром меня разбудил Фредди и предложил «пойти прогуляться». Я сходил в уборную, умылся, а потом вышел к нему в сад.  
В доме было совсем тихо. И неудивительно — судя по тому, как невысоко поднялось над горизонтом солнце, было всего около семи утра, и гости лишь недавно угомонились. На всех пригодных для этого плоских поверхностях кто-нибудь спал. Некоторые отключились прямо за столом, обнимая недопитую бутыль. Сад был завален салфетками, остатками бумажных фонариков и осколками посуды.  
Оглянувшись, я увидел, как по железнодорожной насыпи ходит обходчик, простукивая молоточком колеса вагонов. Он был так близко, что казалось странным, как он нас не замечает.  
По другую сторону сада начинался не то луг, не то пустырь, полого спускавшийся вниз, к обсаженному тополями каналу. От воды поднимался туман, и в его дымке степенно плывущие по каналу огромные баржи с углем казались сказочными драконами. Мы двинулись туда. Трава была еще мокрой от росы, а от деревьев тянулись длинные тени.  
Почти у самой воды, под прикрытием тополей стояло несколько странного вида фургонов. Довольно обшарпанные, они были раскрашены во все цвета радуги, а бронзовые ручки на дверях сияли.  
— Это цыгане, — сказал Фредди.  
— Они маглы или волшебники?  
— Да черт их разберет. Вроде не колдуют, и палочек у них нет. Но вот этот дом, например, видят. Странный народец. Я позволяю им здесь жить — мне не мешают. Если к ним зайти, то тебе за десять кнатов предскажут будущее, расскажут все про все. Но я бы не советовал. Нечего верить пророчествам, чушь это.  
Я не ответил.  
— Ты чего-то смурной, — заметил Фредди. — Что, сэр Пол тебе вчера наговорил чего-то? Да ты не обращай внимания — он такое любит, душеспасительные беседы... Не дрейфь, все будет нормально. Я, собственно, чего хотел сказать-то...  
Предложение Фредди было простым и даже по тем временам неудивительным. Он поинтересовался, не хочу ли я стать в Хогвартсе распространителем неких расширяющих сознание веществ, а проще говоря, «дури».   
— Я тебя сведу с людьми, они научат всему, что надо, — говорил Фредди, стряхивая пепел на траву. — Как сбыт поставить, как не запалиться, то-другое. И доход не чета нынешнему. Двести галлеонов в месяц, это если даже палец о палец не ударить. Ну, что?  
Звучало, что и говорить, заманчиво. Двести галлеонов в месяц — это тысяча за полгода. Даже с учетом процентов меньше, чем через год, я буду свободен.  
Но что-то меня удерживало. Не то чтобы моральные соображения — скорее, подсознательный ужас, который вызывало у меня все, связанное с наркотиками. Я ведь уже кое-чего насмотрелся в Ночном переулке. Видел, например, «блаженных», постоянно принимавших Felix Felicis. Когда действие зелья заканчивалось, на них, как из ведра, начинали сыпаться несчастья — ведь свой лимит удачи они давно исчерпали до дна. Оставшись без дозы, «блаженные» были обречены на скорую гибель от самой нелепой случайности. Бывало, что человек задыхался в собственной постели, неудачно уткнувшись лицом в подушку, или захлебывался насмерть во время утреннего умывания.  
Были и поклонники зелья забвения, глотавшие его по двадцать-тридцать раз в день, чтобы забыть любую, самую мелкую неудачу, вроде забрызганного грязью подола мантии. В результате они не могли вспомнить даже собственное имя. А еще встречались «мечтатели», умудрявшиеся даже на работе, монотонно сортируя жабью икру в аптеке, видеть яркие грезы наяву. Для этого достаточно было незаметно проглотить содержимое пузырька, купленного в Ночном переулке.   
И «птицеловы» — так называли тех, кто принимал ускоритель, достаточно несложное в изготовлении пойло, куда входили несколько распространенных лечебных зелий (единственная сложность была в том, чтобы получить на них рецепт целителя), а также когти дракона и некоторые фракции нефти. Зеленоватая, противно пахнущая бурда и вправду ускоряла личное время, настолько, что принимавшие ее были способны небрежным движением руки поймать взлетающую птицу. Помимо всего прочего, зелье давало возможность не спать хоть целую неделю и вызывало легкую эйфорию с видениями. Неудивительно, что на ускоритель часто подсаживались профессиональные бойцы или квиддичные игроки. Но привыкание наступало очень быстро, а последствия были ужасающими — «птицеловы» за два-три года становились глубокими стариками.   
Таких людей, точнее, существ, похожих на пустые тела-оболочки после поцелуя дементора, встречалось в Ночном немало. А ведь это было еще до того, как стали популярны магловские «подарочки»: темные шарики опиума, которые курили через трубку с длинным чубуком, или белый дорожки кристаллического порошка.   
Разумеется, никто не стал бы поставлять такое в Хогвартс. Самое большее, чем мне пришлось бы торговать, — обычная «травка», да еще сигаретки из листьев шалфея. Но я уже успел насмотреться, как с этих почти безобидных вещей люди потом переходят на более серьезные зелья, как опускаются на самое дно…  
Я отказался.  
К моему огромному удивлению, Фредди не стал меня переубеждать. Кажется, он был даже доволен.  
— Я вообще-то так и думал, что ты откажешься. И правильно. Молодец. Мне самому эта идея не очень-то по душе. Но Бобби очень просил тебе предложить.  
Он отбросил сигарету и похлопал меня по плечу.  
— Но ты не волнуйся, занятие мы тебе найдем. А пока учись спокойно. Мне надо, чтобы ты сдал СОВы, а еще лучше прошел полный курс. Нечего разной мелочевкой заниматься. Расти надо, активнее затевать новые темы, работать, так сказать, над собой, — Фредди хмыкнул. — Так что ты еще очень понадобишься, даже не сомневайся... У тебя как сейчас с долгом?  
— До конца сентября хватит заплатить проценты, а дальше не знаю.  
— Ну, ничего. Долг я за тебя выплачу, если что. Вот на Рождество приедешь и поговорим уже по сути. Ладненько?  
Я кивнул.  
— Ну, вот и решили. Давай тогда в дом. Сейчас Морин тебя покормит завтраком, а потом мы с тобой аппарируем. Матушка тебя, небось, уже заждалась.  
Аппарировали мы, против ожидания, не в Ночной, а прямо ко мне домой, на границу нашего леса. Адрес я Фредди не говорил, так что смысл послания был понятен — Трэверсу отлично известно, кто я такой, и нечего даже думать сорваться с крючка.  
Но я и не собирался. Будущее, которое обещал мне Фредди, было рискованным и жестоким, я это отлично понимал, но был уже не в силах тащить все на себе. Я так жаждал передышки, так нуждался в ком-то взрослом, кто хоть временно решал бы за меня...  
Я слишком устал.


	15. Chapter 15

Тридцать первого августа я навестил нашего ростовщика, чтобы выплатить проценты за четыре месяца и получить расписку. Я никогда раньше не видел ростовщиков и ожидал, что это будет персонаж из детективного романа: какой-нибудь толстяк с отвратительными маленькими усиками над верхней губой и зловещим холодным смехом. А меня встретил очень молодой, не старше тридцати, волшебник, так коротко подстриженный, что казался обритым, с жесткой линией губ и быстрым, внимательным взглядом.  
Выйдя от него, я направился в лавку старьевщика в Косом переулке. Долго рылся в стопках старых учебников, одновременно высчитывая в уме, сколько у меня остается денег, как много я смогу оставить маме на жизнь, сколько потребуется для игры на Рождество... Купленные книги перевязал бечевкой и завернул в мантию, чтоб не бросались в глаза, а потом привычно пошел играть — жаль было терять последнюю ночь и лишние несколько галлеонов.  
Я собирался задержаться часов до двух ночи, но опомнился только в семь утра, вспомнил, что сегодня уезжаю, и бросился домой. Мама уже собрала все мои вещи и была вне себя от беспокойства. Она что-то говорила, одновременно пытаясь заставить меня съесть хотя бы пару гренков и несколько ложек овсянки. Посреди ее речи я встал из-за стола и ушел к себе. Вернувшись, выложил на стол тридцать галлеонов, по привычке сложенных аккуратными столбиками. Потом подумал и добавил еще пять.  
— Это вам до Рождества. Извините, больше не получится.  
Она как-то странно умолкла и долго смотрела на меня.  
— Нужно что-то еще? — я, наконец, не выдержал.  
— Нет, и этого-то много. Просто...  
— О чем тогда речь?  
— Иногда я боюсь за тебя.  
Я так и не понял, к чему она это сказала, так что только пожал плечами и опять погрузился в вычисления, допивая чай. Тридцать пять галлеонов — не слишком ли я расщедрился?  
— Ты стал такой странный, мне кажется, что бы я ни говорила, ты даже не слышишь...  
На зиму остается всего полторы сотни.  
— И постоянно такой злой, раздраженный, ну, это, наверное, от усталости...  
А мама ведь потратит все деньги черт знает куда.  
— Я не представляю, что с тобой происходит. Ты ничего не рассказываешь о своей работе, а ведь я мать, я должна знать...  
Ладно, ей тоже надо иногда хоть чуть-чуть порадоваться.  
— Да, — ответил я и по маминой реакции понял, что невпопад. — Да, мама, все хорошо.

***  
Осень 1941 года обещала быть пасмурной и дождливой. С самого утра 1 сентября в воздухе висела противная морось. Дым Хогвартс-экспресса стелился низко над платформой, оставляя на одежде и руках липкую пленку сажи. Совы в клетках топорщили влажные перья и недовольно ухали.  
Возле вагона мама опять попыталась расплакаться. Я держал ее руку в заштопанной перчатке и повторял в сотый раз, словно заезженная пластинка, что со мной все будет в полном порядке. Стыдно признаться, но мне стало гораздо легче, когда мама, наконец, поцеловала меня и направилась к общественному камину в конце платформы, низко опустив голову и прячась под зонтиком от дождя.  
Однокурсники встретили меня весело. Даже Альфард Блэк в кои-то веки принялся расспрашивать, как мои дела. Видно, все боялись, что я могу и не вернуться в Хогвартс после каникул.  
Я отделывался ничего не значащими словами. Не хотелось никому ничего говорить, даже Колину. Вдобавок я как никогда остро чувствовал, что мои сверстники живут в совершенно другом мире, а я словно отделен от всех стеклянной стеной.  
После ночи в игорном клубе глаза закрывались сами собой, так что я забился в угол купе, отказался от предложенных Эйвери бутербродов и, кажется, заснул еще до того, как тронулся поезд.  
Проснулся вечером. Шел проливной дождь, так что за потоками воды, стекавшими по оконному стеклу, ничего было не разглядеть. В коридорах и купе уже зажгли лампы. Все наши куда-то ушли, один только Том Риддл сидел у окна с книгой.  
Он попробовал разговорить меня, я отвечал общими фразами. Голова была словно набита ватой, ноги затекли от неудобной позы. Вдобавок я с ужасом понял, что после сна меня первым делом тянет покурить. Без никотина я, кажется, даже глаз разлепить не смогу. Как же я буду в школе?!  
Я встал и вышел в тамбур, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана мантии пачку дешевых сигарет. Но не успел сделать и пары затяжек, как появился Том.  
Он захлопнул дверь, и мы остались вдвоем в замкнутом пространстве. Поезд так раскачивался, что было трудно удержаться на ногах. Казалось, мы с Томом заключены, как в клетку, в падающий от лампы круг света, и наш крохотный теплый мир с безумной скоростью несется куда-то в неизведанное, в угрожающие темные бездны.  
— Может быть, ты мне все-таки расскажешь? — спросил Том.  
Хогвартс-экспресс, дав высокий гудок, как раз проезжал мимо магловской станции. Полосы света от станционных фонарей скользили по лицу Риддла и пропадали.  
— Что именно?  
Он отмахнулся от облачка сигаретного дыма.  
— Об игре, Рэй. И о долгах.  
— Ты откуда знаешь? — меня эти расспросы вывели из себя. — У Розье, что ли, язык за зубами не держится? Всем уже растрепал?  
— Не всем. Только мне, — сказал Том, словно в этом была принципиальная разница.  
— Я же просил — никому!  
Риддл только пожал плечами.  
— Ну, хочешь — слушай...  
Он слушал. Долго, внимательно. Временами, когда в тамбур выходил с сигаретой кто-то из старшекурсников, я умолкал и отворачивался к окну. Том тоже молчал, причем так красноречиво, что пришедший быстро начинал чувствовать себя досадной помехой и, торопливо затушив окурок, убегал.  
Время от времени Риддл задавал вопросы, но больше слушал. Я за это время выкурил почти полпачки, и было заметно, что Том старается не делать глубоких вдохов. Кажется, его мутило, он ведь совершенно не переносил табачного дыма. Однако не уходил и никак не показывал своего состояния — не знай я его так долго, мог бы и не заметить.  
А я не собирался его щадить, прикуривая одну сигарету от другой. Бесцеремонность Риддла меня раздражала. Где-то в глубине души хотелось, чтобы он за нее расплатился. Хотя бы так.  
Но сбить с Тома самоуверенность оказалось непросто.  
Услышав о планах Фредди, он резко оборвал меня:  
— Этого нельзя делать.  
— С какой стати?!  
— А ты сам не понимаешь? Рэй, ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься? Только не прикидывайся дурачком! Окажешься в Азкабане, и ахнуть не успеешь!  
— Пока что никто не предложил лучшего! — я тоже злился. — Ты разве не слышал? У меня долги, это не ясно? Уж не ты ли их выплатишь, господин умник?!  
Том привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Лицо у него было белое, как полотно.  
— Может быть, и я.  
— И каким образом?  
— Пока не знаю. Может, случится чудо.  
— Бред!  
— В любом случае ты туда не пойдешь.  
— Я забыл тебя спросить, что мне делать!  
Том посмотрел на меня, как-то странно прищурившись, а потом ударил.  
Собственно, это даже ударом назвать было нельзя. Просто хлопнул кончиками пальцев по щеке, куда смог дотянуться. Наверное, ни на что большее не хватило сил.  
Меня и самого уже мутило от выкуренных натощак крепких сигарет, так что я даже ответить не смог. Только оторопело хлопал глазами.  
Риддл тем временем ушел, грохнув дверью тамбура.  
Оставшись один, я закурил новую сигарету и уставился в темное окно, в котором смог разглядеть только свое мутное отражение. Подумал, что мы с Томом за три года ни разу не дрались. Даже не ссорились серьезно. А тут...  
Дикость какая-то.  
Когда я вернулся в вагон, Том сидел в купе. Увидев меня через стеклянные створки, поднялся и вышел, загородив мне дорогу. Я молча смотрел на него. Он, казалось, еле держался на ногах, но двигаться с места не собирался.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Я был неправ. Просто не говори со мной больше в таком тоне, ладно?  
— Ты тоже. И перестань мне указывать.  
— Мне просто это все не нравится.  
— Мне тоже. Но у меня нет выхода.  
— Рэй, я знаю, что тебе нужны деньги. Я найду.  
Вот, началось снова-здорово.  
— Где?  
— Еще не знаю. Но найду. Обещаю тебе.  
— Вот когда сделаешь, тогда и... Том, не надо больше об этом. Даже если бы ты мог помочь, с какой стати ты должен решать мои проблемы?  
— А кто, если не я, должен их решать?  
— Что за чушь ты городишь?  
Он не ответил.  
В купе Розье встретил нас настороженным взглядом. Блэк переводил взгляд с меня на Тома и обратно. Но Риддл молчал, и я тоже. Сел и демонстративно уткнулся в книгу. Говорить ни с кем не хотелось.  
За окном уже было совсем темно. Через час поезд стал сбавлять ход. Мы подъезжали к Хогсмиду. 

***  
Заново привыкать к школе оказалось трудно. Я чувствовал себя пришельцем из другого мира. Все разговоры казались пустыми и глупыми, чужие проблемы — надуманными.  
С Томом после стычки в поезде разговаривать не особенно хотелось, а на Розье я все еще злился за то, что он выболтал мою тайну. Так что общался в основном с Маркусом Флинтом и, как ни странно, с Эрвином Либгутом. Оба они прошли через такое, что я по сравнению с ними жил, как в раю. Мне даже было немного стыдно за то, что я считаю свое положение трудным.  
За лето я привык жить навыворот — днем спать, а ночью заниматься своими делами. Поэтому на уроках неодолимо клонило в сон, зато вечером я никак не мог заснуть и сидел в общей гостиной до трех-четырех часов ночи. Пытался делать домашние задания или просто смотрел на огонь в камине и думал о своем.  
Хогвартсские эльфы сначала стеснялись при мне убирать — ведь считается, что их не должно быть видно, — но потом привыкли. Даже приносили мне чай и лепешки. Ставили угощение на стол бесшумно и незаметно, так что казалось, будто все само собой возникало из воздуха.  
Учиться было сложно. Я постоянно думал о посторонних вещах и не мог сосредоточиться. Гора ненаписанных рефератов и невыученных заклятий росла, как снежный ком, так что получить за контрольную «удовлетворительно» уже было верхом счастья. Потом начались отработки — вечер за вечером бесконечное переписывание текстов или приготовление ингредиентов для Слагхорна. Я ненавидел эту рутину всей душой, но терпел.  
На факультете появились новые ученики. Большинство я не знал и знать не хотел, но одно лицо было знакомым — та самая Эйлин Принс, что жила у нас раньше. Вот уж не ожидал, что она окажется в Слизерине... Но с ней тем более не хотелось разговаривать. Эйлин после нескольких попыток тоже поняла, что это бесполезно, и сама стала меня избегать. Впрочем, она, кажется, вообще ни с кем не дружила — просиживала все вечера одна в дальнем углу общей гостиной.  
А еще, как и прежде, мне постоянно хотелось курить. За август я привык выкуривать самое меньшее десять сигарет в сутки, и теперь на уроках у меня начиналась знакомая любому табачному наркоману «ломка». Риддл заметил это однажды на перемене после истории магии:  
— Чего ты нервничаешь?  
— Курить хочу, — ответил я. — Может, на факультет быстро сбегать?  
Курить в слизеринских подземельях было относительно безопасно — старосты хоть и ворчали, но не выдавали своих. Остерегаться следовало только редких визитов Слагхорна с инспекцией. А вот на верхних этажах это было уже рискованно — там свирепствовал смотритель, отлавливая нарушителей.  
— Здесь есть, где покурить. Пошли, покажу, — предложил Том.  
Розье увязался с нами, хотя он тогда еще не курил. Я не стал возражать — уже устал обижаться на него. Пускай идет, не жалко.  
Мы спустились на первый этаж и свернули в узкий коридор, где были в основном пустые, неиспользуемые классы. День был сумрачный, дождливый. Я подумал, что мы идем во двор, — нет, туда не стоит соваться, там Прингл живо ухватит нас за шиворот… Но Том остановился у одной из дверей, подергал ручку, потом побарабанил костяшками пальцев: тук-тук, пауза, тук-тук-тук.  
За дверью что-то зашуршало, и нам открыли. Внутри обнаружилась целая компания: Долохов, стряхивавший пепел в пустую чернильницу, Малсибер, удобно устроившийся на парте, Нотт, Дэйвис, Кармайкл... Дым стоял коромыслом.  
Кармайкл оглядел коридор и запер дверь за нами. Колин с интересом озирался. Я закурил, едва зайдя внутрь. Том поморщился, распахнул окно и уселся на подоконник, не обращая внимания на залетавшие внутрь капли дождя.  
— Слушай, ну какого черта?! — возмутился Дэйвис.  
— Здесь дышать нечем, — ответил Риддл.  
— Сейчас кто-то с улицы увидит, и нас застукают.  
— Никто не увидит. Дураков нет болтаться там под дождем.  
— Все равно. Еще спалимся, и будет, как в том году, — буркнул Дэйвис.  
— А что было в том году? — спросил я, жадно затягиваясь.  
— Да ну, — сказал Колин, — все это уже сто раз слышали.  
Колин из любопытства стрельнул у меня сигарету и теперь осторожно принюхивался к ней, не решаясь закурить  
— Я не слышал, — сказал я.  
— Да, а что было-то? — поддержал меня Малсибер. Он учился на Рэйвенкло и не знал наших баек.  
— В прошлом году, — принялся объяснять Дэйвис, стряхивая пепел в чернильницу, — мы ходили курить в каморку за классом чар. Там стоят шкафы со всяким ненужным барахлом, и никто не заглядывает. В общем, хорошее было место. Правда, посидеть негде, зато тепло... Но потом нас, наверное, заметил Пивз и настучал смотрителю. Вот Прингл нас и подловил. Все разбежались, а нас с Ноттом он поймал и поволок к себе в кабинет. Я-то легко отделался, а вот Тед...  
— Ой, да заткнись ты! — Нотт явно не жаждал предаваться воспоминаниям.  
— Подожди, мы хотим послушать, — Кармайкл придвинулся ближе к Дэйвису.  
Тот не заставил себя упрашивать:  
— В общем, пока Прингл заполнял журнал наказаний, а мы ждали в коридоре, Нотт от большого ума запихал себе в штаны какую-то тетрадь. Прингл со мной закончил, вызвал Нотта. Велел наклониться и только изготовился врезать ему тростью — а тетрадь зашуршала... Пришлось вытащить. Слышали бы вы, как Прингл разорался! Дескать, учителя вас, оболтусов, учат, силы свои гробят, а вы эти знания, значит, вон куда! Короче, отделал бедного Нотта, как дурень поросенка. Тут звонок на урок. Он нас отпустил, мы побежали на трансфигурацию. Влетаем в класс, я плюх за парту, а Тед стоит. Брэдли объясняла-объясняла новый материал, потом вдруг остановилась и спрашивает так вежливо: «Что это вы, Нотт, стоите? Садитесь». А он... Ай!  
Нотт попытался стукнуть Дэйвиса, но тот ловко отскочил и спрятался за парту, скороговоркой досказывая историю:  
— Он возьми и ляпни: «Мне так лучше слышно». А Брэдли, вы же знаете, в карман за словом не лезет. Говорит: «Раз так, я, конечно, не возражаю. Я еще с последней контрольной подозревала, что именно этим местом вы слушаете».  
— Что вы все ржете?! — Нотт надулся и покраснел, как рак. — Очень смешно, да…  
Долохов затушил окурок и уселся на подоконник рядом с Томом. Он даже не улыбнулся. С лета этого года он держался отстраненно, и видно было, какими тупыми и детскими кажутся ему наши шуточки — да, в общем, так оно и было.  
Все началось еще в прошлом учебном году, в конце июня. Не помню, что был за день, — кажется, воскресенье, накануне экзамена по трансфигурации. За завтраком кто-то развернул принесенный совами «Ежедневный пророк». Двухдюймовые буквы с первой страницы кричали: 

**МАГЛОВСКАЯ ГЕРМАНИЯ НАЧАЛА ВОЙНУ С СОВЕТСКИМ СОЮЗОМ!**

Долохов бесцеремонно выдрал газету у владельца из рук, пробежал глазами начало статьи, потом швырнул «Пророк» на стол и ушел.  
Пока он шел к двери, казалось, что весь Большой зал смотрел только на него. А когда тяжелая дверь со страшным грохотом закрылась, стало так тихо, что мне на секунду показалось, будто я оглох.  
Впрочем, через минуту все уже опять болтали и звенели приборами. Я тоже заглянул в газету — там говорилось, что наряду с маглами в войну вступил Гриндельвальд. Я посмотрел на Маркуса — он съежился в комок, будто старался занимать как можно меньше места. Потом обернулся к Тому и обнаружил, что тот уже вышел вслед за Долоховым, но так тихо, что этого никто не заметил.

— Кстати, а вы знаете, куда Руквуд ходит курить? — спросил вдруг Долохов. — Он хитрый.  
— И куда же? — с интересом спросил Малсибер.  
— На третий этаж. Там есть женский туалет, который постоянно заливает, так что им мало кто пользуется. Его еще называют «туалет со змейкой», потому что на одном кране изображена змея — черт ее знает, зачем. Вот Руквуд и болтается поблизости, а потом, когда убедится, что в туалете никого нет, быстренько запирает дверь изнутри и курит.  
— Зачем такие сложности?  
— Так ведь гарантия железная. Прингл-то шастает по мужским туалетам, а в женский не сунется никогда в жизни. Представляете, какой гвалт бы поднялся?  
— Вот бы он разок зашел по ошибке, — размечтался Нотт. — Может, девчонки так разозлились бы, что его прямо там и утопили!  
— А ты почему туда не ходишь? — спросил Малсибер у Долохова.  
— Делать мне нечего — каждый раз по полчаса ждать, пока девчонки уберутся... Кроме того, это ведь Августу нельзя попадаться — он у нас пай-мальчик, отличник, метит в старосты школы. А мне-то что? Моя репутация не пострадает.  
— Кстати, — спросил Риддл вполголоса, кутаясь в мантию, — так ты был... ну, там?  
— Да, — Долохов досадливо передернул плечами. — Получил от ворот поворот. Сказали, что нужно быть совершеннолетним, иначе и говорить не о чем. Еще пройти целительскую комиссию, но это уже мелочи...  
— А у тебя когда совершеннолетие?  
— В мае. Но я до тех пор ждать не собираюсь, дудки. Хотя что делать — тоже не знаю.  
— А что, если..?  
Том наклонился совсем близко к Долохову и что-то зашептал, чертя пальцем по подоконнику.  
Мне уже стало совсем хорошо. Голова слегка кружилась от сигареты, и я подумал, что оставшиеся нужно растягивать — кто знает, когда будет случай пополнить запасы в Хогсмиде. Да еще надо узнать у остальных, где там покупать сигареты. Открыто же школьникам никто не продаст.  
Из того, что говорили Том с Долоховым, я улавливал только обрывки: «Франция», «маки», «нет, туда не проберешься»... В памяти всплыло полузабытое: «маки»[2] по-французски означает, кажется, густые заросли кустарников. С чего это Долохов вдруг увлекся французской флорой?  
— Все, идем, а то сейчас звонок будет, — Кармайкл уже нетерпеливо топтался у двери. — Да не забудьте дым убрать из воздуха и окурки уничтожить!  
— Ладно, я пошел, — Долохов соскочил с подоконника. — Все, пока.  
Потом вдруг оглянулся:  
— Спасибо.  
— Так ведь не за что.  
— Все равно. Просто...  
Долохов еще постоял, будто хотел что-то сказать, потом ушел.  
Остальные потянулись следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Маки (ударение на последнем слоге; от французского maquis) — густые заросли кустарников, типичный ландшафт в юго-восточной Франции. Во время Второй мировой войны и немецкой оккупации Франции слово стало общим названием для подпольного партизанского движения Сопротивления. «Уйти в маки» означало стать партизаном.


	16. Chapter 16

Скоро стало ясно, что Риддл принял тот разговор о способах заработка всерьез. В первые недели учебного года мы с ним несколько раз ходили в Запретный лес — Том подзывал к себе змей, долго уговаривал, а потом осторожно сцеживал яд в чистую склянку. Потом мы фасовали его по крохотным бутылочкам и отправляли с совой объявление в «Ежедневный пророк»: «Продается свежий змеиный яд отличного качества. Недорого. Писать: Хогсмид, «Три метлы», до востребования Джеку Робинсону».  
Псевдоним мы взяли из распространенной поговорки [3]. Но не сообщать же настоящую фамилию... Я подозревал, что школьные правила не одобряют занятия учеников коммерцией.  
На змеином яде удалось заработать галлеонов двадцать, но уже в октябре бизнес пришлось свернуть. Погода была почти все время плохая, дождь лил каждый день, и конца этому не предвиделось. Так что вечерами в общей гостиной теперь было не протолкнуться.  
Я помню один такой вечер, когда мы сидели всей толпой за столом, делая уроки. Альфард, правда, был не с нами — он, как обычно, помогал с домашними заданиями своим братьям, а заодно Друэлле Розье.  
Хотя было всего пять вечера, за иллюзорным окном уже совсем стемнело. Спать в такую погоду хотелось ужасно, даже крепкий чай не помогал.  
Напрягая все силы, чтобы не заснуть прямо за столом, я сражался с таблицами по арифмантике. Том читал какую-то толстенную книгу, умудряясь одновременно раскачиваться на стуле. Я мельком взглянул, что именно он читает.  
Шарль де Костер, «Легенда об Уленшпигеле».  
Отрывки из Костера входили в хрестоматию по магловедению на этот год. Я так и не понял, зачем Том записался на магловедение — уж кто-то, а он знал о маглах не понаслышке. Но Том, смеясь, отвечал, что нужно уметь посмотреть на все со стороны. И учился очень старательно. Например, того же Костера никто не требовал читать целиком. В хрестоматию входили всего два отрывка, да и те такие мрачные, что девочки из нашей группы наотрез отказались их изучать. Но Риддл ко всему подходил основательно. Наверное, и заданное на завтра сочинение по «Уленшпигелю» уже написал...  
Вспомнив о сочинении, я чуть не застонал вслух. Видно, эта же мысль пришла не только мне, потому что Эйвери спросил у Риддла:  
— Ты эссе закончил?  
Не поднимая глаз от книги, Том протянул Эйвери стопку исписанных листов, скрепленных шнуром. Тот скривился.  
— «Охота на ведьм... как средство уничтожения политических противников... в Европе XVI века».  
Он полистал сочинение и зачитал кусочек вслух:  
— _«Так называемая «метка дьявола» могла существовать в реальности, будучи опознавательным знаком участников тайных подрывных сообществ...»_. Мерлинова борода, Том, почему ты вечно пишешь не по теме? Задавали же совсем другое!  
Эйвери вытащил из-под стопки учебников дневник.  
— Вот, на выбор: «Как проходила охота на ведьм у маглов» или «Как маглы объясняют себе существование оборотней (на материале глав 43-44)». А у тебя что?  
— Профессор Эддоуз ничего не имеет против, — равнодушно ответил Том, переворачивая страницу.  
Это была чистая правда. Учителя охотно позволяли Риддлу писать работы на выбранные им самим сложные темы и просто-таки млели от результатов. «Потрясающе талантливый мальчик», — сказала когда-то Брэдли. Потом Розье долго дразнил Тома, называя его «нашей звездой». А еще все были недовольны тем, что нестандартные сочинения невозможно списать.  
— Дай хоть зельеварение содрать, что ли, — жалобно сказал Эйвери.  
Все так же наощупь Риддл нашел тетрадь и бросил через стол.  
Вышеупомянутое эссе тем временем перешло к Маркусу Флинту, который из вежливости полистал его и тут же вернулся к домашнему заданию по чарам.  
Розье, зевая, тоже взял сочинение, взвесил его на ладони.  
— Ничего себе! А вы знаете, сударь мой Томас, что много учиться вредно? Как говорит Долохов, от этого, может, мозги и развиваются, зато кое-что другое усыхает.  
Том отмахнулся, давая понять, что не считает существенным мнение Долохова по данному вопросу.  
— Да и голову так набивать знаниями не годится. А то еще разлетится на семь кусков, как та тыква.  
Том оторвался от книги. Шутки он не понял и очень серьезно спросил:  
— Почему именно на семь кусков?  
— Я откуда знаю? — Розье отодвинул конспекты и потянулся. — Поговорка такая... Черт, как достало это все! Сейчас бы пойти погулять, так нет же — на улице такое болото, что и водяной потонет.  
— Почему все-таки на семь? — настаивал Том. — Если тыкву расколоть, она распадется на половинки, это же логично…  
Колин помахал рукой у него перед лицом.  
— Да ты совсем заучился, как я погляжу! Нипочему, Томми. Ни-по-че-му. Просто число такое, самое сильное в магии, вот потому и говорят: на семи ветрах, на семи холмах, на семь частей, — ну, или там в зельях вечно надо добавлять по семь капель всякой дряни...  
Слово «семь» напомнило мне о картах и покере. Это было неприятно, и я огрызнулся:  
— Может, хватит болтать про всякую чушь? Тут люди вообще-то учиться пытаются!  
— Ой-ой, какие мы серьезные, — начал было Колин, но отвлекся на что-то, происходившее в другом конце гостиной.  
Риддл покосился на меня и спросил шепотом:  
— Нервничаешь из-за денег?  
— Нет, — буркнул я. — Просто сейчас все переписывать придется. Я, оказывается, в самом начале сделал ошибку. И немудрено, когда у тебя постоянно орут над ухом!  
Потом подумал и для справедливости добавил:  
— Хотя ты прав. Из-за денег тоже.  
— Змеи уже все ушли спать на зиму, теперь до марта яда не будет. Но у меня есть другая идея.  
— Какая?  
— Пока не буду говорить, ладно? Я еще прикидываю...  
Договорить он не успел. Розье внезапно вскочил и бросился к камину. Еще не успев сообразить, в чем дело, я понял, что назревает скандал.

***  
Друэлла Розье строила глазки Альфарду Блэку уже давно. Пожалуй, с той самой прошлогодней вечеринки на зимних каникулах. Каждое утро она выходила к завтраку в Большой зал причесанная так затейливо, словно собиралась на светский раут. Потом садилась рядом с Альфардом и без умолку щебетала высоким, звонким голоском. Специально для Блэка надевала серебряные кольца и приталенные мантии из ткани с легким фиолетовым отливом. Узнать о приближении Друэллы можно было издалека — по кокетливому цоканью высоких каблучков. Среди угловатых, неловких, прыщавых сверстниц с их туго заплетенными косичками и мешковатыми форменными мантиями, легкая, как облачко, светловолосая Друэлла казалась райской птицей. Она никак не сочеталась с такими низменными материями, как учебники или навоз в теплицах, где проходили занятия по гербологии.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы это всем нравилось. Профессор Брэдли, например, любила язвительно поинтересоваться, не перепутала ли мисс Розье кабинет трансфигурации с бальным залом. Староста, Милли Кларк, несколько раз таскала Друэллу на перемене в туалет и силой заставляла смывать с лица пудру. Друэлла выходила из себя и кричала на Милли не хуже разъяренной банши.  
Зато мужская часть Хогвартса была настроена совсем иначе. Профессор Флитвик на уроках улыбался Друэлле и на каждую ее неудачу лишь ласково говорил: «Ну что же вы! Старайтесь, вы такая умница, у вас все получится...». А профессор Эддоуз как-то, остановив ее в коридоре, принялся расписывать прелести магловедения и спросил, запишется ли мисс Розье в следующем году на его курс.  
Мальчишки с других факультетов, правда, иногда свистели ей вслед, но быстро поняли, что не стоит этого делать, если они не хотят иметь дело с Колином. Зато несколько наших старшекурсников уже всерьез приударяли за Друэллой, таскали ей из Хогсмида сладости и наперебой хвастались кто чем: одни — собственными успехами в квиддиче, другие — успехами в бизнесе своих папаш.  
Друэлла же, казалось, видела лишь одного человека. Остальных она в лучшем случае терпела — хотя не отказалась бы, конечно, чтобы из-за нее подрались на дуэли. Это ведь так романтично, совсем как в книгах. А прочие девчонки умрут от зависти... Но главной и единственной ее целью оставался Альфард Блэк.  
Друэллу можно было понять. Любой из этой семьи был завидной партией, а уж Альфард и подавно. Красивый, умный, взрослый (с точки зрения Друэллы, конечно), обаятельный, да еще вдобавок наследник младшей ветви Блэков, будущий владелец очень и очень приличного состояния... Неудивительно, что у Друэллы, в которой загадочным образом уживались романтичность и практицизм, от такого сочетания голова шла кругом.  
Альфард, конечно, видел ее уловки насквозь, но только посмеивался — должно быть, «маленькая Розье» казалась ему забавной и безобидной. Он позволял ей ходить за ним следом и как бы случайно попадаться на его пути по дороге на занятия. Не удивлялся, когда через пять минут после его появления в библиотеке туда же приходила и Друэлла и садилась напротив, притворяясь, что страшно увлечена каким-нибудь томом «Энциклопедии заклятий». По вечерам она подсаживалась к Блэку в общей гостиной и нежным голоском просила разъяснить то или иное место из учебника. Альфард снисходительно объяснял, а Друэлла слушала его так восторженно, словно перед ней был охотник на драконов, повествующий об очередном подвиге.  
Колин, глядя на это, страшно злился. Несколько раз он пытался серьезно поговорить с сестрой, но толку не было. Друэлла возмущенно фыркала и с видом оскорбленной невинности уходила в спальню девочек, а Колин возвращался к нам красный и злой и отводил душу, раздирая в клочки ни в чем не повинные свитки пергамента.  
Я предложил ему написать родителям, но он только отмахнулся.  
— А толку? Дрю все равно вывернет все по-своему, и я же останусь виноват: мол, наговариваю на нее...  
Но в этот раз положение, кажется, было совсем серьезное. Друэлла умудрилась устроиться в одном кресле с Альфардом, так что они сидели почти в обнимку, склонясь над каким-то конспектом.  
Младший брат Альфарда, Сигнус, не отрываясь, смотрел на них. Уши у него пылали.  
И еще кое-кто заметил, что происходит.  
— Как же это называется? — язвительно поинтересовалась подошедшая Вальбурга.  
— Что такое, Вэл? — спросил Альфард, оторвавшись от разговора с Друэллой.  
Но тем временем Розье, подскочив к сестре, рванул ее за руку так, что Друэлла чуть не упала. Блэк тоже вскочил, но Колин оттолкнул его. Потом, кое-как собрав в стопку учебники Друэллы, ткнул их ей в руки. Развернул сестру в сторону спальни девочек, еще и чувствительно подтолкнул в спину.  
— Быстро! Чтоб я тебя тут не видел!  
Друэлла, как ни странно, не стала спорить. Она все-таки тоже была Розье и отлично знала взрывной характер своей семейки. Так что сочла за лучшее подчиниться — слишком велик был риск получить трепку от любящего брата прямо здесь, на глазах всего факультета. Раскрасневшаяся, с полными слез глазами, она удалилась, держа подбородок высоко вздернутым, а спину — идеально прямой.  
— Пошли, надо поговорить, — громко (пожалуй, даже слишком громко) сказал Колин Альфарду, кивая в сторону нашей спальни.  
Они ушли. Эйвери с тоской посмотрел им вслед — ясно было, что в ближайший час туда не стоит и соваться. А он собрался было вздремнуть перед ужином...  
Я дернулся, но Маркус придержал меня за руку.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Пускай разберутся, пар выпустят. Тебе-то какое дело?  
Он был прав. Действительно, никакого.  
Эйлин Принс молчала, исподлобья наблюдая за событиями из своего угла. Но мне показалось, что она чем-то очень довольна.

***  
Минут через сорок я не выдержал и все же пошел в спальню. Блэка нигде не было видно, зато комната выглядела так, словно по ней пронеслись орды Аттилы. Розье сидел на своей кровати и ругался сквозь зубы. Под левым глазом у него наливался внушительный синяк, а нижняя губа распухла и кровоточила. По всему было видно, что благородная магическая дуэль, подобающая чистокровным волшебникам, в какой-то момент переросла в банальную драку на кулаках.  
Срывающимся от злости голосом он пересказал мне ход беседы.  
— Я прямо спросил, какие у него намерения относительно Дрю и когда будет помолвка. А он сказал, что вовсе не собирается делать ей предложение! Я спросил, какого черта он тогда морочит ей голову, — и знаешь, что он ответил? «Я ничего никому не морочил; раз Друэлле так нравилось, я просто не мешал ей развлекаться». Каково, да?! Намекает, что это моя сестра сама вешалась ему на шею! Ублюдок!  
Конечно, Друэлла именно что вешалась на Альфарда , и Колин знал это не хуже меня. Но напоминать ему об этом в данный момент было, мягко говоря, неразумно.  
— Еще сказал, что мне, мол, не о чем беспокоиться — он ни за что не позволил бы себе лишнего. Вот спасибо, сделал одолжение! Значит, мог бы позволить! Если узнаю, что он ее хоть раз в щечку поцеловал, — я ему кишки выпущу! Напишу отцу, пускай приезжает из армии и заставит этого мерзавца обручиться!  
Логики тут не было никакой — с выпущенными кишками Альфард вряд ли мог считаться завидным женихом. Но я опять смолчал.  
— Думает, ему все можно, потому что он Блэк. У них-де такая семья, такие связи! А мне плевать, будь он хоть наследник Слизерина! И Дрю тоже хороша... Ладно, я ей объясню, что к чему и как Альфард к ней на самом деле относится. Чтоб не питала иллюзий!  
Тем временем Альфард вернулся, прижимая к лицу мокрое полотенце. Выглядел он не лучше Колина — бровь рассечена, нос свернут набок. Розье мгновенно поднялся и вышел, даже не удостоив противника взглядом.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты заигрался? — спросил я Блэка.  
Он фыркнул из-под полотенца.  
— Да, наверное. Но я правда не думал, что до такого дойдет...  
— Ты действительно не хочешь с ней обручиться?  
— Нет, — раздраженно ответил он. — Друэлла очень хорошая девочка, но... Но я просто не хочу связываться вообще ни с кем. Зачем это нужно? Да и родители все равно не позволят. Сами подберут невесту, моего мнения даже не спросят.  
Потом добавил с горечью:  
— И уж точно не из Англии.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что для моей матери все девушки здесь недостаточно богаты и высокородны. К тому же мать немка, а сейчас... Ладно, Рэй, извини, я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Дело твое, но только ты бы вел себя поосторожнее. Рано или поздно нарвешься — парой синяков не отделаешься.  
— Прекрати, — сказал Альфард и лег на кровать, бросив полотенце на пол.  
Розье вернулся в спальню ближе к полуночи и сразу уснул.  
На следующее утро на Друэллу было жалко смотреть — так бросалось в глаза, что ее мечты потерпели крах. Она впервые не причесалась, как следует, а просто наспех скрепила перепутанные волосы шпильками. Глаза у нее были красные и опухшие от слез.  
Колин попытался свести синяк с лица, пользуясь колдомедицинским справочником. Но не преуспел в этом — «фонарь» только раздулся еще сильнее, закрыв собой весь глаз, и стал жуткого багрового цвета. Пришлось идти в лазарет. Слагхорну тем временем кто-то донес о драке, и на большой перемене он вызвал Розье и Блэка к себе.  
Альфард, правда, повел себя достойно — не моргнув глазом, заверил декана, что сам случайно споткнулся и упал. Колин заявил, что с ним случилось то же самое.  
Слагхорн, разумеется, не поверил. Был очень зол, долго распространялся о недопустимости драк и о том, что не ожидал такого от мальчиков из приличных семей. Наконец отпустил обоих, пригрозив Розье карцером, если случившееся повторится.  
— Сволочь! — разорялся Колин, выйдя от декана, — Альфард, конечно, ни в чем не виноват — а как же, кто бы сомневался! Он ведь любимчик у старого Слизня! К тому же Блэки не чета нам, простым смертным, они же якобы королевских кровей, чуть ли не древнее самого Мерлина, чтоб их черт побрал... Чтобы посадить Блэка под замок, требуется, должно быть, решение полного состава Визенгамота. А меня, значит, можно, потому что я черная овца и позор факультета!  
— Успокойся, — попросил я. У меня уже голова болела от всей этой истории.  
— Я его утоплю, — сказал Розье.  
Я, впрочем, так и не понял, кого он имел в виду — Слагхорна или Блэка.  
Вечером в общей гостиной Друэлла пару раз осторожно глянула в сторону Альфарда, но тот делал вид, что вообще никого и ничего вокруг не замечает. Колин же следил за сестрой, как коршун.  
Потом Друэлла сдалась и просто молча сидела, опустив голову, а на пергаменте перед ней расплывались чернильные пятна от капающих слез. Сигнус Блэк, устроившийся рядом, неловко ерзал. Потом оглянулся и, убедившись, что ни Колин, ни Вальбурга не видят, робко протянул Друэлле шоколадную лягушку.  
Сначала лягушка чуть не полетела в стену. Но потом Друэлла передумала и, всхлипывая, стала ее разворачивать. Подняла глаза — на ресницах дрожали слезы — и даже попыталась улыбнуться Сигнусу.  
Тот жутко покраснел и тут же полез под стол, сделав вид, что уронил перо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Джек Робинсон — персонаж, имя которого используется в разговорном английском для обозначения очень короткого промежутка времени. Before you can say Jack Robinson — «Ты и ахнуть не успеешь, как...».  
> Неизвестно, откуда пошло это выражение. Наиболее распространенная версия гласит, что в XVII веке в Англии жил человек по имени Джек Робинсон, который так часто менял свое мнение, что мог зайти в гости и тут же убежать, так что хозяева даже не успевали с ним поздороваться.


	17. Chapter 17

Колин дулся на Альфарда почти до самого Рождества и постоянно донимал меня разговорами о том, какой Блэк мерзавец. Я не разделял этого мнения; к тому же мне самому становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее с Розье. Я смотрел на него с _той стороны_ , и оттуда он казался инфантильным, не способным повзрослеть, не понимающим самых очевидных вещей.   
Конечно, гордиться тем, что твой опыт богаче и сложнее, чем у другого, потому что достался трудным путем, — не меньшая глупость, чем гордиться тем, что тебе все дается легко. «Да, мне тяжело, и я неудачник, зато знаю жизнь получше, чем некоторые!». Позже, когда я это понял, то уже не позволял себе такого. Но тогда, в четырнадцать лет, прямо-таки упивался мыслями об испытаниях, выпавших на мою долю, и о том, как мужественно, без жалоб и просьб о помощи, я их преодолеваю...  
И сам себе врал. Помощь все же была.  
Том не делился со мной идеями относительно заработка, хотя явно что-то задумал. В начале ноября он наконец принялся осуществлять свой план, о котором я на тот момент ничего не знал.  
Не помню, какой это был день, — кажется, пятница. Так пасмурно, что лампы в коридорах и классах еще горели, хотя время уже шло к полудню. В коридорах второго этажа царила, как обычно на перемене, толкотня — все торопились побыстрей спуститься вниз на ланч.   
Толпа второкурсников с воплями вывалилась из кабинета истории магии. Несколько мальчишек немедленно принялись драться портфелями — просто так, от избытка сил, а еще от счастья, что лекция Биннса все же закончилась. Выйдя из кабинета магловедения, мы оказались в самой гуще драки; чуть впереди профессор Эддоуз лавировал между учениками, неся груду схем и таблиц.  
Том задержался, завязывая шнурок. Толпа понемногу редела. Когда мы двинулись к лестнице, в коридоре перед нами маячил только один второкурсник в гриффиндорской мантии. Зато какой! Я разглядывал его с любопытством — это был тот самый Хагрид, который сразу после поступления прославился тем, что наглядно иллюстрировал поговорку: «Высока фигура, да дура».  
В Хагриде уже сейчас было метра два с половиной, хотя на вид это был совсем мальчишка — круглощекий, нескладный, с вечно разлохмаченными черными волосами. В каждом кабинете для него стояла отдельная парта, и учителя умоляли его не вставать, когда он отвечает, иначе мебель вокруг с грохотом разлеталась. Ботинки Хагрида были такого размера, что в каждом могла бы спокойно уместиться кошка с котятами, а сумку он носил большую, как сундук, и в ней вечно что-то шевелилось.  
Все знали, что Хагрид глуп, как пробка, да еще и со странностями, так что он не смог завести друзей даже на собственном факультете. Однако у него была репутация существа безобидного и отзывчивого. Вдобавок недавно он потерял отца и теперь носил на рукаве черную повязку. Для меня это была все еще болезненная тема, и я сочувствовал Хагриду. Даже надавал по ушам парочке наших младшеклассников, когда те принялись рассказывать в слизеринской гостиной какой-то анекдот по этому поводу.  
Хагрид шел перед нами, косолапя и согнувшись под тяжестью сумки. Мы почти догнали его, когда Риддл вдруг огляделся и, убедившись, что коридор пуст, вынул палочку, направил ее на Хагрида и шепотом произнес:  
— Diffindo!   
Сорвавшись с плеча великана, сумка лопнула по шву и рухнула на пол. По коридору разлетелось ее содержимое: учебники, перья, чернильница, моток ниток, костяные бабки для игры в «стукалку»... А еще во все стороны прыснуло с полдюжины маленьких белых мышек. Смешно всплеснув руками, Хагрид бросился их ловить.  
Я хотел пройти мимо — шутка не показалась мне ни удачной, ни особо смешной, — но Том, к моему огромному удивлению, вдруг кинулся помогать Хагриду. Я открыл было рот, но он только махнул мне рукой: иди-иди, мол.  
Я пожал плечами и двинулся дальше. Обернувшись на повороте коридора, увидел потрясающую сцену: Риддл ползает на коленях рядом с Хагридом — вместе они смотрелись, как щенок со взрослым сенбернаром, — и собирает сбежавших зверьков.  
Учитывая, что Том в принципе не переносил никаких животных, кроме змей, это было очень забавное зрелище...  
На ланч Риддл так и не пришел. Уже раздался звонок на урок, а его все не было. Наконец он влетел в класс трансфигурации за две секунды до Брэдли и упал рядом со мной за парту, торопливо вытаскивая из сумки тетрадь и учебник. От расспросов отмахнулся, а после занятий сразу куда-то исчез и появился лишь за ужином.  
Долохов окликнул его через стол:  
— Ты что, с увальнем задружился? Часа полтора с ним протрепался в коридоре на втором этаже. Как ни иду, вы там стоите...  
— Он много знает о животных, и с ним интересно, — ответил Том.   
— Ф-ф! — Розье скривился. — Еще бы! Помню, когда-то распинался в библиотеке, пока ему Дэйвис не велел заткнуться. Дескать, у них дома были куры, козы и кабанчик. Кабанчика он так любил, так любил, аж плакал, когда его зарезали. Даже колбасу есть не стал.  
— Ну и дурак... Эх, сейчас бы кровяночки! — Долохов с отвращением посмотрел на вареную капусту в своей тарелке.  
— Представляете? — не унимался Розье. — Свинья, курятник... И этот верзила в придачу, копается себе в навозе.  
— Знаешь, — сказал я вдруг с неожиданной злостью, — я бы не отказался от курятника. А были бы деньги на свинью, и свинарник бы завел. Потому что мне надо как-то жить! И тоже выгребал бы навоз, как миленький, потому что эльфов у нас нет, их продали, черт возьми, с аукциона!  
Не знаю, что бы я еще наговорил — срывался уже на крик, — но Колин мгновенно стушевался.  
— Рэй, ну чего ты, ну я же не хотел сказать, что...  
— Вот и помолчал бы!  
Розье глянул на меня, но почел за лучшее не развивать тему. Тем более что на нас уже косились с рэйвенкловского стола.  
Эйвери что-то тихо пробурчал себе под нос, кажется, насчет того, что Хагрид туп, как флобберчервь.  
— Ты считаешь? — спросил Том, глядя ему в глаза.  
Эйвери сделал вид, что страшно заинтересован своим картофельным пюре. 

***  
На следующее утро Колин долго извинялся передо мной, пока остальные были в умывалке. Я был не против помириться — как ни крути, причина для ссоры была идиотская.  
— И на кой Тому сдался этот здоровенный придурок? — вздохнул Колин, сидя рядом со мной на кровати.  
Я промолчал. Я уже, кажется, понимал, зачем, но не хотел это ни с кем обсуждать.  
А Риддл с тех пор стал проводить с Хагридом много времени, возвращаясь на факультет лишь ближе к вечеру. Помогал ему с чарами и трансфигурацией, проверял домашние задания. Обычно они устраивались где-нибудь в пустом классе — в библиотеку Хагрид не любил заходить с тех пор, как ненароком свалил там книжные шкафы. Когда Хагрид сидел, а Том стоял, они были как раз одного роста.  
Иногда я пытался к ним присоединиться, но Хагрид сразу начинал смущаться и торопился уйти. А Том с Хагридом даже разговаривал иначе, чем с остальными, терпеливо и мягко, как с маленьким ребенком. Мне иной раз казалось, что неуклюжий увалень принимает его за птицу — звонкоголосую, хрупкую, редкую, будто явившуюся прямиком из рая. Он готов был ходить за Томом, словно привязанный, везде и всюду. До того он точно так же таскался за школьным егерем.  
Том никогда не приводил его в нашу компанию, да Хагрид и сам не стремился бывать у нас. Он вообще старался не разговаривать с Томом на людях — вечно звал его с собой в Запретный лес или еще куда-нибудь, словно стеснялся появляться с ним рядом, стыдился своих огромных рук и ног, своего уже совсем не детского баска. Чудилось, что, будь его воля, он и Тома бы упрятал в укромный уголок, в клетку, как одного из своих бесчисленных питомцев. Кормил бы зернышками, поил самой лучшей, тщательно очищенной водой, на ночь набрасывал на прутья покрывало — и слушал бы, и любовался бы, ни с кем не деля, никому не показывая свое сокровище.  
Сам Риддл не мог не чувствовать этого, но виду не подавал. А Хагрид дарил ему подарки: то канарейку, то головастиков, то блестящих, будто лакированных жуков, и даже невесть откуда взявшегося детеныша сольпуги, мохнатого и невозможно уродливого. Все это хозяйство жило в нашей спальне. Канарейку выпросил себе Эйвери, а за остальными, рассаженными по клеткам и банкам, приходилось смотреть мне. Это раздражало, но Риддл был уверен, что мы сумеем их продать. Не теряя надежды, он периодически отправлял объявления в «Пророк».  
На сольпугу, кстати, даже нашелся покупатель. Но она к тому времени подралась с одним из больших жуков, и тот откусил ей голову. Без головы сольпуга протянула еще двое суток и чувствовала себя, судя по виду, прекрасно — мы даже думали, что она отрастит себе новую или что голова для нее не так уж и важна. Но потом членистоногое все же сдохло, наверное, от голода, а мы лишились законных пяти галлеонов.  
Между тем уже наступила зима. Вокруг школы теперь было по пояс снегу, и каждое утро начиналось с шарканья лопаты — егерь расчищал дорожки. В один из выходных мы ходили в Хогсмид. Пожилая ведьма, закутанная шалью так, что только нос торчал, продавала на улице пирожки. Скинувшись, кто сколько мог, мы скупили у нее чуть ли не весь товар и, сидя на занесенной снегом каменной скамье перед входом в магазин перьев, наелись так, что не могли потом двинуться с места.   
Розье сбегал в «Три метлы» и принес сливочного пива на всех. Пока бутылки открывали и передавали по кругу, я чесал за ухом бродячего пса, которому скормил остатки своей еды.  
Потом к нам подошли несколько ребят в красно-желтых шарфах, в том числе Аластор Моуди, которого я уже знал. В последнее время Моуди часто проводил время с нашей компанией — он всегда хорошо относился к Тому, а теперь смотрел на него по-новому, узнав, что тот помогает Хагриду. Гриффиндорский увалень и вправду делал успехи — научился, наконец, превращать жуков в пуговицы, а содержимое его котла на уроках зельеварения перестало напоминать вар для ремонта дорог.  
Кто-то из гриффиндорцев принес еще сливочного пива, потом еще... В результате, когда через два часа мы вернулись в школу, мне хотелось только одного — как можно скорее добраться до кровати и спать, спать, спать. Я так и сделал.  
Проснулся от того, что кто-то щекочет мне нос. В спальне горела одна-единственная свеча, за иллюзорным окном крупными хлопьями шел снег. Розье спал, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Из-за полога кровати Эйвери слышался громкий храп. А рядом со мной сидел Риддл и водил по моему лицу чем-то похожим на прядь волос или моток ниток для вышивания.  
— Это что? — спросил я, протирая глаза.  
Он загадочно улыбнулся, аккуратно опустил нежный, молочно-белый комок рядом со мной на подушку и придвинул свечу.  
Когда я рассмотрел то, что он притащил, остатки сна мгновенно слетели.  
— Волос единорога! Ничего себе! И так много! Он же стоит кучу денег...  
— Не кричи, — Том прижал палец к губам. — Да, пять галлеонов за волосок. А здесь штук двадцать как минимум.  
— Где взял?  
— Хагрид сегодня ходил в Запретный лес, оттуда и принес.  
Я приглядывался к волоскам, стараясь не дышать, чтоб ненароком не смахнуть с подушки сокровище. Потом заметил нечто странное:  
— Они же сострижены! Вон какие концы ровные. А я думал, Хагрид их снял с куста какого-нибудь...  
— Нет. Просто взял ножницы и отрезал незаметно. Как я и просил.  
— Его что, единороги к себе подпускают?! Он же парень!  
— Наверное, не воспринимают как человека... ну, или как совсем человека. Впрочем, неважно. Главное, что принес, правда? Они с егерем делают кормушки в лесу, кладут туда сено, куски каменной соли, а единороги каждый день приходят поесть. Так что Хагрид может их стричь сколько угодно, они не против.  
— С ума сойти...  
— Угу, — Том аккуратно собрал волоски, свернул их жгутом и сложил в конверт. — Завтра их осторожненько промоем, высушим, расфасуем и пошлем объявление в газету. Даже если продавать большой партией, со скидкой, все равно получится очень и очень. Так что, думаю, к каникулам лишняя сотня точно будет.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сказал я искренне.  
— За что? Кстати, слушай — если продажи пойдут нормально, я возьму из наших денег часть для Антонина, хорошо? У него мать болеет, нужно на лечение.  
— Конечно. Вообще-то это твои деньги, если честно.   
— А мне они зачем? В Хогвартсе я ничего не трачу, а в приюте галлеоны без надобности...  
На кровати у двери заскрипели пружины, и Риддл замолчал. Послышалось сонное бормотание Флинта на немецком, потом опять стало тихо.  
Том отложил конверт и толкнул меня в бок:  
— Подвинься.  
Он прилег рядом, опираясь локтем на подушку, и заговорил шепотом:  
— Знаешь, чего я не могу понять? Почему, кроме нас, никто не заметил, что Хагрид — это золотое дно. Ведь это же очевидно, правда?  
— Мне, например, было не очевидно.  
Том задумчиво смотрел на меня, накручивая прядь волос на палец.  
— Все оттого, что люди не знают, куда надо смотреть. Большинство обращает внимание только на внешнее. На форму. Сколько человек зарабатывает, или как учится, или кто у него родители... А смотреть нужно на внутреннее. На суть.  
Я молчал. Глаза опять слипались. Тома было интересно слушать, но только не сейчас...  
— Понимаешь, Рэй, — говорил тем временем Том, — люди — они как шахматные фигуры. Всего-то и нужно, что ставить каждую именно на ту клетку, которая ей предназначена. И все получится. Но для этого как раз надо видеть суть.  
— А ты тогда кто? — спросил я, зевая. — Игрок, в смысле шахматист?  
— Нет, — сказал он очень серьезно. — Я не игрок. Я — игра.  
Ой, что-то его опять заносит на ночь глядя.  
— Шел бы ты спать, — посоветовал я, укутываясь в одеяло. — Завтра с утра контрольная по зельям, а потом еще возни с этим волосом единорога...  
Том засмеялся, будто стряхивая наваждение.  
— Точно. Ну, давай, спокойной ночи.   
Слез с моей кровати и ушел. 

***  
Еще через пару дней произошло событие, которому я тогда не придал значения.  
Мы сидели в библиотеке — был уже поздний вечер, я зевал над рефератом по чарам, а Том листал пыльные подшивки «Ежедневного пророка», фальшиво насвистывая какую-то мелодию. К тому времени он уже разочаровался в своей надежде найти хоть каких-нибудь Риддлов и теперь ухватился за последнюю зацепку: свое второе имя, данное в честь деда по матери — Марволо. Мадам Локсли научила его поисковым заклятьям, и он деловито шуршал страницами, прикасаясь к ним палочкой и шепча нужные слова. Но все было напрасно — легкое синее свечение так ни разу и не появилось. Мне казалось, что Том делает это уже без особого желания.  
До закрытия оставалось минут десять, из библиотеки почти все ушли, мадам Локсли ходила по читальному залу и гасила лампы под зелеными абажурами, — как вдруг Том сказал:  
— Рэй, посмотри на меня.  
Я поднял голову. Том улыбнулся.  
Я никогда еще не видел у него такой улыбки. Казалось, он светится изнутри, сияет радостью и непонятной, нездешней надеждой, одновременно трогательной и уверенной. И все это — только для меня. Я так и не понял, что случилось, но поймал себя на том, что улыбаюсь в ответ, и спать уже совсем не хочется, наоборот — хочется жить, смеяться и сотворить что-нибудь потрясающее, о чем потом будут рассказывать долго-долго.  
В то же время я прекрасно понимал, что именно он делает. Он тренировался. И ничего более. От этой мысли стало обидно, но ненадолго. К тому времени я уже привык, что Том меня не стесняется, — иногда это было неприятно, но чаще я ценил это как особое доверие.  
— Хорошо вышло, — сказал я.  
Он довольно кивнул и опять вернулся к газетам. Коснулся палочкой очередной страницы, на минуту замер — и вдруг его лицо погасло. Углы губ опустились, и на меня смотрел будто внезапно постаревший человек.  
— Ты что? — я напрягся.  
— Да ничего, — небрежно махнул он рукой. — Просто устал улыбаться.  
И тут же захлопнул подшивку так, что вверх взлетело облачко пыли.  
— Пошли, что ли, на факультет.  
Собирая книги, я бросил взгляд на картонную обложку подшивки, где чернилами было выведено: «Сентябрь-декабрь 1925 года».  
На следующий день, забежав на перемене в библиотеку, я вытащил этот том, развернул на столе и принялся листать, пытаясь вспомнить, на каком примерно месте было открыто. Кажется, почти в самом начале...  
Да, вот оно.  
В выпуске за 15 сентября, на шестой странице, в рубрике «Происшествия» нашлась небольшая заметка. 

_Морфин Гонт, 32 года, проживающий по адресу: Неттли-Хауз, Малый Хэнглтон, Сассекс, вчера предстал перед Визенгамотом по обвинению в нападении на магла. Суд установил, что вечером 27 августа текущего года Морфин Гонт, находясь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, напал на местного жителя и нанес ему телесные повреждения средней тяжести, одновременно оскорбив его в словесной форме. На место действия были направлены обливиатор и представитель Департамента магического правопорядка. Ввиду отказа Гонта явиться на слушание дела он был задержан сотрудниками Департамента, несмотря на сопротивление при аресте.  
Обвиняемый ранее уже привлекался к ответственности по аналогичным нарушениям. Учитывая эти обстоятельства, Визенгамот приговорил Морфина Гонта к трем годам заключения в тюрьме Азкабан. Вместе с Морфином был задержан его отец, Марволо Гонт, 63 года, также оказавший сопротивление сотрудникам Департамента. Он был приговорен к отбытию наказания сроком шесть месяцев.  
«Семейство Гонтов давно привлекало внимание Министерства, — сообщил корреспонденту «Пророка» Роберт Огден, сотрудник Департамента магического правопорядка. — Хотя Гонты, по некоторым данным, являются змееустами и последними из потомков Салазара Слизерина, они уже давно исключили себя из магического сообщества, отказываясь контактировать с кем-либо и отправлять детей на учебу в Хогвартс. Практически полная изоляция привела к закономерному итогу — за последние пятьдесят лет представители семьи неоднократно привлекались к ответственности по обвинениям в хулиганских действиях, нападениях на маглов, аморальном поведении. У них немалый «послужной список», и нынешнее нарушение стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Департамента»... _

Дальше я читать не стал.  
Неужели Том действительно нашел своих? Если так, то радоваться здесь особенно нечему.  
Я не стал спрашивать его о Гонтах. Сделал вид, что ничего не знаю.


	18. Chapter 18

Бизнес на волосе единорога шел успешно — к Рождеству у нас уже было сотни полторы галлеонов. Или примерно столько — я не знал точно. В мои обязанности входила расфасовка товара, а Том делал все остальное: во время визитов в Хогсмид получал на почте письма от покупателей, отправлял им посылки, вел бухгалтерию.  
Хагрид оказался очень полезным приобретением, как ни крути. Пожалуй, и хорошо было, что больше никто не оценил его по достоинству. То, что Риддл с ним общался, у нас на факультете считали блажью.   
Однажды на перемене конопатый третьекурсник Берти Доббс прицепил к спине Хагрида листок с надписью «Пни меня». Следующие полчаса Хагрид напоминал медведя, которому досаждают пчелы, — никак не мог понять, почему студенты других факультетов то и дело подбегают и изо всей силы наподдают ногой под зад. Большого вреда это причинить не могло — при таких-то размерах, — но Хагрид каждый раз очень забавно оглядывался и отмахивался, хотя даже не пытался ударить в ответ.   
Слизерин и Рэйвенкло играли в эту игру с особенным увлечением. В конце концов кто-то из гриффиндорцев заметил листок и снял его.   
Хагрид в этот день не пошел в лес к единорогам — он ревел в каком-то закутке, вытирая опухший, покрасневший нос платком размером с наволочку.  
К несчастью для Доббса, тот имел неосторожность вечером в общей гостиной похвастаться своей выдумкой. Мы с Розье в это время совместными усилиями сочиняли реферат по трансфигурации, а Эйвери заглядывал через плечо и нудил:  
— Давайте быстрее, а? Том, помоги хоть чуть-чуть, ну?  
Риддл не отвечал — он с головой ушел в толстенные «Теоретические основы зельеварения», которые ему дал почитать Слагхорн, и то хмурился, когда чего-то не понимал, то лихорадочно кидался делать записи, то подолгу смотрел на какой-нибудь абзац, словно пытался выучить его наизусть.   
Пока Берти распинался, Том молчал. Потом поднялся со стула, медленно отложил книгу, словно не мог от нее оторваться, и с тем же задумчивым и отрешенным выражением лица прошел к столу третьекурсников. Остановился рядом с Доббсом и, прежде чем тот успел что-то понять, вцепился ему в волосы и рывком сдернул со стула. А потом резко ударил коленом в лицо. И еще раз. И еще.  
Это произошло так быстро, что не только Доббс, но и прочие, кажется, не успели даже удивиться. Виновник происшествия рухнул на пол, хватаясь обеими руками за нос. Лицо у него было в крови. А Том уже вернулся к нам, уселся, закинув ногу на ногу, будто его ни капельки не смущало кровавое пятно на брючине, и опять весь ушел в книгу.  
Тем временем в гостиной, наконец, поднялся гвалт. К нам уже спешил староста, Мэтью Бэгнолд. Том как раз выписывал что-то из книги себе на свиток пергамента, когда Бэгнолд его окликнул.  
Розье подался вперед, опираясь локтями о стол и переводя тревожный взгляд с Риддла на старосту. Том неохотно поднял голову от книги и сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
— Да, Мэтью?  
Бэгнолд выглядел смущенным и нервно поправлял очки.  
— Риддл, тебе не кажется, что ты... э-э... ты...  
В этот момент к нам подошел Долохов и, опершись о стол, с большим интересом посмотрел на Бэгнолда. Тот окончательно стушевался.  
Выждав паузу, Том резко развернулся на стуле. Так неожиданно, что Бэгнолд чуть не подскочил.  
— Мэт, — проникновенно сказал Том, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты же сам понимаешь, что вот этот, — он кивнул на Доббса, — поступил сегодня не как слизеринец, а как дерьмо собачье. Я его просто... скажем так, остановил. Я знаю, что ты бы и сам это сделал. Я поторопился. Извини, пожалуйста, ладно?  
И улыбнулся Бэгнолду той самой ослепительной, «расцветающей» улыбкой.  
Бэгнолд неловко помялся на месте, потом неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и промямлил:  
— Да, конечно... ну, да.  
И ушел.  
Об этой драке Слагхорн так и не узнал.  
А Хагрида никто с нашего факультета — да и с прочих — трогать уже не рисковал. Таким образом, наше маленькое предприятие могло спокойно развиваться дальше — душевное равновесие главного исполнителя было обеспечено, и бизнес не страдал. 

***  
В то время Колина Розье также обуяла жажда заработка. Поначалу он донимал меня расспросами о покере и требованиями, чтобы я научил его и поиграл с ним. У меня же сама мысль об игре вызывала тоску — все равно что у зельевара, который в кои-то веки отправился в отпуск и обнаружил, что и там его осаждают просьбами сварить «простенькое зелье от чирьев». Поэтому я даже слушать ничего не хотел.   
А Колин, наоборот, заразился азартными играми. Руквуд свел его со своим однокурсником с Хаффлпаффа Бруно Бэгменом, который подпольно принимал ставки на забеги гиппогрифов и квиддичные матчи. Розье стал постоянным клиентом Бэгмена. Мысль о том, что это против школьных правил и что за такие игры могут исключить из Хогвартса, только придавала затее дополнительную прелесть.  
Бэгмен подходил к делу серьезно, можно сказать, профессионально. Он постоянно расширял список услуг, предлагаемых клиентам, и вскоре дошел до того, что принимал ставки на романы с продолжением, печатавшиеся в «Ежедневном пророке» и других газетах.   
Особенной популярностью пользовалась «Смерть с накрашенными ресницами», выходившая в еженедельнике _Amusing stories_. Действие романа происходило в женском общежитии Академии зельеварения, где в числе прочих училась и загадочная убийца. Судьба этой девушке выпала нелегкая — ей приходилось каждую неделю расправляться с одной из товарок, причем каким-нибудь особо изощренным способом. Иначе, считал автор, время читателей будет потрачено зря.  
Ставки на некоторых героинь романа уже шли десять к одному, и Колин увяз в игре по уши. Каждую субботу за завтраком он не мог проглотить ни кусочка, пока не прилетят совы с почтой. Потом нетерпеливо раздирал коричневую бумагу, в которую был упакован журнал, и прямо-таки проглатывал очередной выпуск детектива. Иногда повороты сюжета доводили его до истерики.  
— Ненормальная! — разорялся он одним снежным, холодным утром. — Вот зачем она это сделала, кто-нибудь мне ответит?!  
— Кто? Что? — спросил Флинт, поглощая овсянку.  
— Дорин! Призналась, что она — убийца! А этого не может быть. Это должна быть Энди, я поставил на нее галлеон!  
— Почему Энди?  
— Потому что она самая тихая. Такие всегда оказываются преступниками, это же и низлу ясно. Кроме того, именно Энди сказала аврору, что видела Кэролайн с тем усатым волшебником, и на Кэролайн пало подозрение... Неужели непонятно, что она сама все и провернула?  
— Так чего ради, — спросил я, — Дорин-то призналась?  
Не то чтобы мне было интересно, но хотелось сделать Колину приятное.  
— Да черт ее знает, — он лихорадочно листал журнал. — Ах, вот оно что! Да! Я так и думал!  
— Что именно?  
— Следователь решил вызвать легилимента. Заподозрил, что это наведенные воспоминания. Ей внушили, понимаете? Я лично так сразу и понял. В жизни это случается сплошь и рядом.  
— Да ну? — усомнился Эйвери. — Ты поменьше читай всякой чепухи.  
— Не хочешь, не верь. Когда-нибудь тебя подставят, и попадешь в Азкабан ни за что ни про что, тогда будешь знать.  
— Не верю, — буркнул Эйвери и стащил из-под локтя Розье джем.  
— А он прав, — неожиданно вмешался Альфард. — Преступники и вправду используют наведенные воспоминания. Редко, но бывает. Я где-то читал.  
Розье сначала оторопел от того, что Блэк выступил в его защиту, но потом, видно, решил, что поддержка сейчас важнее ссоры, и кивнул.  
— Надо спросить у Меррифот, — упорствовал Эйвери.  
— Вот и спроси.  
— Чего сразу я-то?  
— Я спрошу, — сказал Риддл. — Как раз в понедельник ЗОТИ третьим уроком... Тимоти, джем, между прочим, здесь не для тебя одного.  
Эйвери, вдвойне обиженный тем, что с ним не согласны и что отобрали джем, опять накинулся на Колина.  
— Вот как укокошат твою Энди в следующем выпуске...  
— Во-первых, она не моя, — Колин потянулся за гренком. — Во-вторых, в следующий раз убьют Ванессу.  
— Ты откуда знаешь?  
— Потому что здесь подробно описано, какая на ней мантия. А так всегда делают, если потом в этой мантии найдут труп. Сейчас пойду поставлю на Ванессу десять сиклей.  
— Но ведь это может быть кто-то другой в ее мантии, — заметил Альфард тоном академика, возражающего почтенному коллеге. — Ванесса может одолжить ее подруге, которой вздумалось погулять под луной. А убийца ошибется и...  
— Верно, — Колин почесал в затылке. — Кто же тогда? Вот смотри, — он придвинулся поближе к Альфарду, решив, видно, окончательно с ним помириться. — Еще есть Дженнифер, Сьюзи, Барбара — ой нет, эту, кажется, уже убили... Марджори... Да, точно! Марджори в прошлый раз сказала, что видела у Барбары записку и якобы даже адрес отправителя на ней. Так что сам Мерлин велел ее пришить. Нет, это ж надо так трепать языком! 

***  
Кроме возможности делать ставки, у детективов с продолжением было еще одно полезное свойство. Они помогали отвлекать на уроках не кого-нибудь, а саму Галатею Меррифот.  
Профессор Меррифот преподавала в Хогвартсе уже почти пятьдесят лет. Бывший эксперт-криминалист в Департаменте магического правопорядка, она в свои уже весьма почтенные годы не оставила старых привычек — стриглась под «ежик», носила брюки, по-мужски заправленные в сапоги, а когда хотела показать, что недовольна классом, цепляла на нос пенсне. В остальное время профессор Меррифот отлично видела и так.  
Занятия она вела интересно, но спрашивала беспощадно. Еще она обожала контрольные и устраивала их почти на каждом уроке, а потом выставляла в классный журнал аккуратную колонку «ужасно» и «удовлетворительно». Получить у Меррифот «выше ожидаемого» удавалось лишь редким уникумам, а на «отлично», по ее мнению, ЗОТИ знал только сам Мерлин. В общем, преподавателя, который так мало соответствовал бы своей фамилии [4], я не видел ни до, ни после.  
Первые пару лет мы просто изнывали под грузом домашних заданий и рефератов, которыми Меррифот нас заваливала. Потом выяснилось, что шестикурсники знают какой-то способ ее отвлекать. Мы скинулись всем курсом по галлеону и купили у них секрет. Он оказался прост, как все гениальное.  
Преподавательница ЗОТИ любила криминалистику.  
Хотя Меррифот давно оставила практику, она, видимо, скучала по былым временам и постоянно следила за новинками в своей профессии. Еще она очень любила, когда задавали интересные вопросы, и, увлекшись, могла отвечать, пока не прозвенит звонок с урока. Мы часто прибегали к этой уловке, особенно в последнее время, когда к ЗОТИ добавились основы колдомедицины. Вопросы обычно придумывали Риддл или Блэк как самые подкованные.   
Вот и в тот понедельник, не успела Меррифот записать на доске тему очередной контрольной, как Том поднял руку.  
— Простите, что отвлекаю, мадам, но мы тут поспорили... Скажите, пожалуйста, а преступники могут использовать наведенные воспоминания, чтобы свалить вину на кого-то другого?  
Меррифот отложила мел и сняла пенсне.  
— Это ты к чему, Риддл? Ах, да, поняла, — она улыбнулась. — Наверное, тоже читаешь повесть Мэри Кларк? Но, ребята, нельзя же серьезно к этому относиться.   
Она подошла к окну и открыла форточку, не обращая внимания на залетавшие внутрь снежные хлопья. Потом обернулась к нам.  
— Такого рода опусы сочиняют домохозяйки из сельской местности. Заняться им нечем, а лишние деньги не помешают — вот они и строчат роман за романом о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслят.  
— Значит, наведенных воспоминаний не бывает? — спросил Блэк.  
— Ну, почему же, — Меррифот пожала плечами. — Бывают, но крайне редко. Это сложная область ментальной магии, и чтобы ее освоить, нужно быть нерядовым волшебником. А преступники, как правило, умом не блещут... Собственно говоря, иначе они бы не нарушали закон.  
— Вы думаете, в преступники идут только недалекие люди? — спросил Риддл.  
— Конечно. Насмотрелись бы вы этой публики, как я... Вот типичный случай — муж поссорился с женой из-за сгоревшего ужина. В порыве эмоций применил непростительное заклятие, потом ужаснулся содеянного, трансфигурировал труп в садовую скамейку, а в Департамент сообщил, что жену похитили неизвестные. И уже считает, что он все замечательно предусмотрел... Таких большинство, и это естественно. Неужели ты думаешь, Том, что умный человек захочет попасть в Азкабан из-за сиюминутной выгоды или порыва эмоций?  
— Но ведь не все же попадаются...  
— Все, — веско сказала профессор. — Запомните — не бывает такого преступления, которое рано или поздно не было бы раскрыто.  
Эйвери, сидевший наискосок от нас, зевнул. Эту фразу Меррифот повторяла так часто, что мы выучили ее наизусть еще в первом семестре первого курса.  
Но Том не отставал.  
— А если преступник все тщательно распланирует и...  
— Угу, — Меррифот остановила его кивком и без малейшего смущения уселась на преподавательский стол.   
Устроившись поудобнее, продолжила:   
— Я поняла, о чем ты. Да, действительно, была такая теория, очень популярная в свое время. Будто бы существуют некие гении преступного мира, которым удается проворачивать свои делишки так, чтобы и комар носа не подточил. Томас Лоуренс — это был очень талантливый аврор — даже написал об этом книгу под названием «Идеальное убийство». Я как раз тогда преподавала в школе авроров, и помню, у нас были такие дебаты на этот счет! Однако я должна тебя разочаровать. В прошлом веке это, может, и удалось бы. Но сейчас, при нынешних успехах криминалистики... Идеальные преступления остались разве что в книгах, да и там все шито белыми нитками. Вот приведи мне пример такого рода, а я тебе скажу, где именно автор передернул.  
— Ну, например... — Риддл задумался.  
Остальные в классе расслабились — кажется, Меррифот таки «завелась», и контрольная отменяется. Эйвери вытащил из сумки сэндвич и принялся отщипывать от него кусочки под партой, украдкой отправляя их в рот.  
— Я читал в одном рассказе, — медленно начал Том, — как человек хотел убить своих знакомых, и наутро их нашли мертвыми, без видимых повреждений, только с выражением панического ужаса на лице. Полиция ничего не могла понять, а на самом деле убийца бросил в камин корень одного азиатского растения, дым от которого вызывает остановку сердца, и...  
Меррифот подняла бровь.  
— Неплохо. А что это за книга?  
Том слегка запнулся.  
— Магловская. Вы, наверное, не знаете...  
— Понятно, — она махнула рукой. — Маглы чего только не накрутят для объяснения простейших вещей. Я думаю, что корень там был только для отвода глаз, а вообще это типичнейшая картина гибели от авады. Никаких повреждений — и выражение смертельного ужаса. Это когда жертва понимает намерения убийцы, но уже не успевает ему помешать... Как правило, такие дела расследуются очень просто — проверяют палочки всех причастных, и дело с концом.  
— А если убийца возьмет чужую палочку?  
— И здесь ничего сложного — как правило, когда выясняют, кто где был на момент преступления, истина все равно выходит наружу. В крайнем случае, есть легилименция, которая расставляет точки над i.  
— А что, если преступник не просто воспользовался чужой палочкой, но и изменил память тому человеку? Вот как у Мэри Кларк...  
— Да, да, — вмешался Розье, лично заинтересованный в вопросе. — Как было с Дорин. Вы же читали, профессор?  
Меррифот сморщила нос.  
— Говорю вам — в жизни такого не бывает. Это слишком сложно. Но если чисто теоретически... Для хорошего легилимента тут работы на пять минут. Видите ли, дело в том, что наведенные воспоминания сохраняются в памяти... как бы поточнее... в виде текста, а не «картинки». То есть человек может уверенно и со множеством подробностей рассказать, как именно он совершил преступление, но вместо воспоминания легилимент увидит черный провал. И все сразу станет ясно.  
— Значит, Дорин оправдают? — оживился Колин.  
— Да что вам так далась эта Дорин? — изумилась Меррифот. — Влюбились в нее, что ли, все поголовно? Разумеется, ее оправдают! Это же законы жанра.   
— А в жизни? — поинтересовался Том.  
— И в жизни, скорее всего, оправдали бы. Разве что у этой Дорин оказалось бы бурное криминальное прошлое. Если она какая-нибудь темная личность... Тогда могли бы и не тратить время на легилимента, раз без него все ясно. Тем более сейчас, в военное время, когда легилиментов не хватает...  
Том открыл рот, чтобы еще что-то спросить, но тут Эйвери уронил бутерброд, и тот сочно шлепнулся на пол. Меррифот встряхнулась, словно просыпаясь от сна. Потом решительно встала и закрыла окно.  
— Все, больше никаких вопросов! Думаете, я не знаю, зачем вы это затеяли? Чтобы не писать контрольную! Что скрывать, я, конечно, люблю поговорить — но делу время, а потехе час, ребятки... Кстати, Риддл, раз ты так интересуешься ментальной магией, может, напишешь к следующему понедельнику два свитка реферата на эту тему и зачитаешь нам? Литература, правда, в Запретной секции, но я дам тебе допуск.  
Том пожал плечами:  
— Как скажете, профессор.  
— Вот и отлично. А Эйвери тебе поможет... Я, правда, не знаю, как ему это удастся. Он ведь, бедняжечка, так занят, что нет времени даже поесть толком. Приходится жевать на уроках... Но ты уж как-нибудь постараешься, правда, Тимоти? — грозно закончила она. Эйвери ничего не смог ответить — от постигшего его бедствия он словно окаменел и лишь бестолково открывал и закрывал рот.  
Меррифот хлопнула в ладоши.  
— А теперь записываем вопросы контрольной! И быстро — у нас мало времени.  
В наступившей тишине, нарушаемой только шелестом пергамента и скрипом перьев, послышался обреченный голос Эйвери:  
— Ну почему всегда я?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] Меррифот (Merrythought) — досл. «веселые мысли».


	19. Chapter 19

В конце декабря Риддл спросил, можно ли ему приехать ко мне на рождественские каникулы. Я только обрадовался — будет веселее. Правда, я не ожидал, что зрелище полупустого дома так его поразит. Сам я уже привык и с трудом вспоминал, что когда-то все было иначе, а вот Том помнил наше жилище совсем другим. Мне даже показалось, будто он пожалел, что напросился в гости.  
Мама заперла на зиму левое крыло и оранжерею, чтобы не тратиться на отопление. Большая часть нашей жизни проходила в кухне. Здесь было всегда тепло, да и вообще кухня мне нравилась — пока отец был жив, мне запрещали туда ходить, так что помещения для прислуги по-прежнему оставались таинственным и притягательным местом.  
В кухонных шкафах из темного дерева посуды почти не осталось — всю распродали. Ее место заняли банки с вареньем. На стенах, выложенных кафельными плитками с бело-синим голландским рисунком, мама развесила косы из лука, связки сушеных грибов и пучки трав. В углу стоял большой ящик с яблоками, пересыпанными песком для сохранности, а под стульями вольготно расположились тыквы. Лабораторию наверху тоже заперли на зиму, так что мама разделила плиту тонкой белой чертой на две части — для готовки и для зелий, — и это деление соблюдалось с почти религиозной скрупулезностью. Точно так же была поделена посуда. Когда на второй день после нашего приезда мама обнаружила, что я посмел нарезать лук на доске для ингредиентов, она впала в такой ужас, будто я совершил святотатство.  
Мама долго извинялась перед Риддлом.  
— Том, мне так жаль, что мы не можем принять тебя как следует. Видишь, что с нами сталось? Потому-то здесь почти никто не бывает. Мне стыдно, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как мы опустились...  
Потом она успокоилась и подрядила нас делать елочные украшения — клеить бумажные корзинки, вырезать из салфеток узоры на окна и красить золотой и серебряной краской скорлупки от орехов.  
На следующий день Том с раннего утра куда-то ушел. Я уже успел сходить в лес и вынуть попавшихся в силки зайцев, притащить и установить елку — а его все не было. Вернулся он только к обеду, когда за окном уже начинало смеркаться — все-таки конец декабря. Принес чай, фунт сахара, немного муки и свиного жира для пудинга.  
— Ты где все это взял? — восхитился я.  
— В Хейбридже. Два часа болтал с продавщицей в кооперативном обществе, пока она не согласилась принять мои лондонские карточки. Жир купил у какой-то тетки на рынке.  
— А деньги откуда?  
Том чуть помедлил с ответом.  
— Мне прислали. Потом расскажу.  
Мама обрадовалась подаркам, хотя долго сокрушалась, что Том не должен был так на нас тратиться. Вечером позвала нас размешивать пудинг и, как полагается, загадывать желание. Я украдкой стащил из мисочки сушеную сливу и подумал, что у меня нет никаких желаний, кроме одного — чтобы Рождество тянулось подольше. Отправляться играть после почти полугодового перерыва было ужасно тяжело.  
— Не трогай цукаты, милый, — рассеянно сказала мама. Потом очень серьезно, будто священнодействуя, сняла с левой руки и бросила в тесто для пудинга свое обручальное кольцо. Вслед за ним отправились монетка и наперсток.  
Монетка на следующий день попалась мне, а кольцо вытащил Том. Мама очень смеялась и расспрашивала, есть ли у него на примете девушка. Ей достался наперсток, и мама сказала, что так и должно быть, потому что наперсток означает незамужнюю жизнь.  
Она к тому времени уже сняла вдовью вуаль и подвязывала волосы забавной косынкой в горошек, когда готовила. Позже я узнал, что к маме в мое отсутствие сватались несколько «приличных» пожилых волшебников. Кстати, один из них даже приезжал следующим летом, и это была большая глупость с его стороны. После того, как он посмел обратиться ко мне «сынок», я выставил его из дома и швырнул ему вслед зонтик.  
— Рэй, так нельзя, — сказала тогда мама. — Я все равно не собираюсь ни за кого замуж, но люди ведь с лучшими намерениями...  
— Пускай еще кто-нибудь явится с лучшими намерениями — я спущу на него собак.  
Мама ничего не ответила. Только почему-то вздохнула и взъерошила мне волосы.

***  
О деньгах Том рассказал мне поздним вечером, когда уже готовый пудинг был отправлен «доходить» в буфет, а мама ушла спать.  
Подвесив пойманного днем зайца за задние лапы, я снимал с него шкурку. Собаки с интересом наблюдали за мной, устроившись в теплом месте у плиты, и ждали, когда им что-нибудь перепадет. В тяжелой чугунной сковороде на плите уже жарилась морковка с луком. Риддл сидел за столом с чашкой чая и рассказывал, глядя в пространство:  
— В общем, этим летом случилось кое-что. Я тебе не говорил — если честно, не знал, как ты воспримешь. Уже потом, когда узнал о Фредди и всем таком, то решил, что ты-то как раз поймешь. Именно ты. Но уже к слову не пришлось. Короче говоря, когда нас вывезли в Хоуптон...  
— Куда? — переспросил я, снимая зайца с крюка и раскладывая на доске.  
— Это деревня такая в Сассексе. Раньше нас возили на море, но это было до войны. А потом приют стал арендовать на лето дом в Хоуптоне. Там неплохо. Правда, у меня там нет своей комнаты, потому что спальни все огромные, человек на двадцать. Знаешь, как в больнице — стены, побеленные известкой, кровати железные рядами... У нас под окном было осиное гнездо, и осы все время вились в комнате, а еще грызли подоконник. Как мыши, честное слово. Им нужно дерево, чтобы строить свои гнезда. Потом ос потравили... Ну, неважно.  
Том поднялся и помешал морковку.  
— В деревне нас, конечно, недолюбливали: опять, мол, явились приютские, будут теперь яблоки воровать и драться с местными мальчишками. Но мы в деревню особо и не ходили. Только в церковь каждое воскресенье, как в Лондоне. Маглы вообще такое любят. В приюте у нас молитва три раза в день.  
Он сел на место и опять взял чашку.  
— Так вот, однажды вызывает меня к себе миссис Коул, директриса, и говорит: дескать, знакомься, это мистер Уоллес, один из местных землевладельцев. Я его раньше уже видел в церкви — лет шестидесяти, благообразный такой, седой. Улыбается, руку пожимает. Спросил, не хотел бы я у него пожить, потому что ему, мол, нужен мальчик, чтобы помочь составить каталог библиотеки...  
Том говорил ровным, ничего не выражающим голосом, только пальцы стискивали ручку фарфоровой чашки, словно хотели раздавить.  
— Я сразу понял, что тут дело нечисто. Каталог библиотеки ему понадобился! В военное-то время, самое оно... Сказал миссис Коул, что не пойду. А она: «Мистер Уоллес нам так помогает, жертвует на нужды приюта, а тебе, можно подумать, трудно помочь нашему благодетелю!». Проще было согласиться, чем слушать ее нытье. Тем более я сначала думал, что ему просто прислуга нужна. У нас так многих разбирали по фермам. Ребятам даже нравилось — хоть и работаешь в поле от зари до зари, зато кормят лучше, чем в приюте, да и несколько лишних шиллингов можно заработать... Так что я подумал и решил отправиться к этому Уоллесу.  
Он отставил чашку и потер виски руками.  
Майк широко зевнул, подошел, стуча когтями, и уселся у стола — так просто, чтобы я не забыл о его существовании.  
— Все оказалось, как я и ожидал, — тем временем говорил Том. — Библиотека у него хорошая, но он ею не особо интересовался. В доме горничная, кухарка, экономка, садовник. Меня не заставляли ничего делать. Думаю — что тогда? Непонятно. А Уоллес все меня обхаживал. Кормил хорошо, купил новую одежду, деньги давал на карманные расходы, в шахматы со мной играл. И все расспрашивал: кто я, что я, да неужто совсем ничего не знаю о семье? Спрашивал, где учусь, — я сказал, что в колледже, изучаю химию. Это такая магловская наука, вроде зельеварения... А он все твердил, какой я умный и талантливый, да как жаль, что я вынужден расти в приюте, мне там совсем не место, с моими способностями. Не идти же мне, дескать, рабочим на фабрику. И еще — что мне нужно найти хорошего покровителя, который поможет устроиться в жизни, сделать карьеру... Тут-то до меня и дошло, к чему он клонит.  
— И к чему? — тупо спросил я.  
Пока что ничего ужасного в рассказе Тома мне не виделось. Может, этот Уоллес решил его усыновить?   
Том сначала посмотрел на меня искоса, потом, убедившись, что я не прикидываюсь дурачком, а искренне не могу взять в толк, о чем речь, — досадливо сказал:  
— Просто он любитель красивых мальчиков. Понятно?!  
— Да.  
После Ночного переулка мне теперь многое было понятно.  
— И ты хочешь сказать, что он...   
— Ну, так прямо он меня не домогался, — Том фыркнул в чашку с чаем. — По крайней мере поначалу. Он, видишь ли, все же стеснялся своих... пристрастий. В глубине души. Видно, не очень знал, как перейти к делу. Потом осмелел — то приобнимет, якобы по-дружески, то коленку потрогает...  
Он скривился, словно от зубной боли.  
— Мерлин великий! А почему ты не ушел оттуда, не рассказал вашей директрисе?  
— Рэй, ну подумай сам! Я приютский ребенок, подкидыш, черт знает чье отродье — а он уважаемый человек, столп местного общества, оплот морали... Кому бы скорей поверили? К тому же мне ведь ничего не угрожало. Колдовать только не хотелось без крайней нужды, чтоб не получить неприятностей от Министерства. Но я и без палочки могу за себя постоять, ты же знаешь.  
Он подтянул к себе испачканный кровью нож и принялся чертить им по поверхности стола.  
— Ну, а однажды он решился-таки. Как раз, когда мы с ним разбирали один из шкафов в библиотеке. Обнял и попытался поцеловать. Я вывернулся — получилось в щеку.  
Меня передернуло.  
— Ага, — сказал Том, не глядя на меня. — Я так и думал, что ты будешь шарахаться.  
— Не буду. Просто...  
Я коленом отпихнул Расти, который встал на задние лапы и принюхивался к мясу. Вот только пса сейчас не хватало.  
— Противно, да, — кивнул Том, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от столешницы. — Знаешь — я ведь так долго к этому готовился, прикидывал, как поступить... А тут вдруг впал в оцепенение. И противно, и страшно. Одно желание — сбежать поскорей. Что же делать, думаю, надо ведь как-то от него отделаться... И тут меня озарило. Прикинулся невинным ягненочком — дескать, ничего не знаю, ничего не понимаю, — и как давай нести чушь: ах, мистер Уоллес, вы ко мне так хорошо относитесь, я никогда не знал своих родителей, а вы мне заменили папу, я так вам благодарен, вы мне и вправду, как отец, а ведь у меня никогда не было настоящего детства... Ну, и такое прочее. До того в роль вошел, даже чуть не расплакался. А этот Уоллес... Я же тебе говорил — он, в общем, человек совестливый. И так его это поразило — что я-де на него смотрю с благодарностью, а он себе позволяет черт знает какие мысли. В общем, оставил меня в покое и ушел, до следующего утра не показывался. А я бегом в ванную. Все казалось, что отмыться не могу. Остановился только, когда уже кожу до ссадин стер. Потом ничего, успокоился... С тех пор Уоллес ко мне больше не приставал. Видно, чувствовал себя виноватым. Даже попросил разрешения мне писать. Я ему дал адрес до востребования в Хейбридже — мол, я там рядом учусь в школе. Вот он мне эти деньги и прислал... Я у него еще месяц прожил, прежде чем уехать к Розье.  
— И ты после такого остался там жить?  
— А куда мне было деваться, Рэй? Обратно в приют? Вот там были бы рады-радешеньки! Директриса и так спит и видит, как бы от меня избавиться. Уже намекала, что, мол, не пора ли поискать работу с жильем? У маглов ведь обязательное обучение только до четырнадцати, а дальше из приютских мало кто учится. Уходят наниматься на фабрику или еще куда.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, тебя выставили на улицу?  
— Ну, этим летом не выставили, но вот в следующем году выгонят точно. Мне ведь уже будет пятнадцать — кто меня станет содержать? Совет попечителей не позволит. Сейчас и так с деньгами трудно, а детей новых много — война же, сироты... Так что выдадут новый костюм, фунтов десять на первое время — и до свидания.  
— Переезжай жить к нам.  
— Нет.  
Он решительно покачал головой.  
— Нет, Рэй. Чего ради я стану вам мешать? Еще дай бог, чтобы ты этот дом не потерял. Ничего, не пропаду. Попробую устроиться на лето в Хогвартсе, может, найдется работа. Ну, или… есть еще кое-какие шансы, я пока не хочу говорить, ладно? Потом, если получится, расскажу.  
Я кивнул, вынул палочку и призвал другой нож.  
— Я не хочу жить где-то из милости, понимаешь? — говорил Том. — Я вообще не хочу больше принимать милостыню. Знал бы ты, как я ненавижу себя за то, что беру у Уоллеса эти деньги! Пускай это мелочь, пять, десять, двадцать фунтов — но получается, что я продаюсь. Разве нет?  
— Ты же не...  
— Какая разница? Главное ведь не форма, а суть. Я потому так и боялся тебе говорить. Думал, презирать начнешь.  
— Не начну. Я не стану тебя презирать, что бы ты ни сделал. Да я и не такое видал.  
Том молчал, глядя на огонь в плите. Потом сказал:  
— Знаешь, когда я в одиннадцать лет узнал, что поеду в Хогвартс, то так радовался... Мне казалось — начинается новая замечательная жизнь, все будет иначе. А оказалось, что и здесь все то же самое. Есть богатые, есть бедные. У одних все, у других ничего. Одни командуют — а другие унижаются, лебезят, подставляют друг друга, лезут к успеху по головам. Если ты не такой, как все, — тебя ненавидят. Попробуй сделать шаг влево или вправо — тут же в тебя вцепится школьное начальство или министерские чиновники. Ах, как он мог, как посмел, это же нарушение закона! В лучшем случае карцер, в худшем — Азкабан. Получается одна огромная ловушка.   
Я отрезал от зайца голову и бросил собакам, чтоб унялись.  
— Мне Слагхорн говорил, — продолжал тем временем Том, — мол, закончишь школу, устрою тебя в Министерство, сделаешь там карьеру. Понимаешь, Рэй? Пресмыкаться, тащить на себе всю работу, выслуживаться — чтобы к сорока годам стать главой отдела, к шестидесяти получить департамент, а в восемьдесят, если повезет, занять место среди таких же старых пней в Визенгамоте. И я должен быть счастлив до обморока, что мне предлагают потратить на это свою жизнь?!  
— Все так живут.  
— Значит, я — не все!  
Он спрятал лицо в сцепленных пальцах и глухо сказал:  
— Я не хочу. Понимаешь? Еще летом для себя решил — не буду. Мне не нужны ни подачки, ни те деньги, которые надо зарабатывать, вылизывая ботинки начальству. То, что я посчитаю нужным, я просто возьму сам. По праву сильного.   
— Загвоздка одна, — сказал я, бросая куски зайчатины на сковороду, — как стать сильным?  
— Ты тоже об этом думал, да? Я для себя еще пока не решил. Но...  
Он опять принялся вертеть в пальцах нож.  
— Знаешь, Рэй, один неглупый человек сказал: «Будьте чисты, как голуби, и мудры, как змии». Вроде бы просто красивые слова, а на самом деле... Вот этот нож, смотри. Им можно делать все, что угодно, правда? Снимать шкуру с зайца, выпускать кишки — но сам нож остается чистым. Перепачкай его в крови и требухе, потом скажи: «Evanesco» — и лезвие засверкает, будто ничего и не было. Вся грязь на поверхности, а суть ножа не меняется. Вот так надо жить.   
Я налил ему и себе еще чаю и уселся напротив.  
Мое участие в разговоре почти не требовалось. Видно было, что Тому нужно выговориться. Глаза у него блестели, а голос иногда срывался, но он не обращал на это внимания. Только временами останавливался и замолкал ненадолго, будто прислушивался к чему-то в самом себе.   
— У маглов есть такое выражение: «бич божий». У волшебников нет? В общем, если коротко, это тот, кто искореняет грехи и пороки мира. Нам в воскресной школе рассказывали. Так вот, я, когда был младше, еще до Хогвартса, — хотел стать таким. А сейчас понимаю, как это глупо. За собой бы уследить... С собой бы не пойти на сделку. Потому что только тот, кто не потеряет себя, рано или поздно приобретет весь мир.  
— А тебе нужен весь мир? — спросил я, накрывая сковороду крышкой.  
— Еще не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Том. — Может быть, и нужен.


	20. Chapter 20

На следующий день после Рождества я отправился в Лондон. Там было тихо — в последние полгода бомбежек почти не случалось. Немцы переориентировались на Ливерпуль и Бирмингем, да и вообще заметно поутихли. Слишком прочно увязли на востоке, где русские, если верить радио, все же сумели отбросить их от Москвы.  
Зима была снежная и очень холодная, так что прохожие на улицах не задерживались, торопились скорее добраться домой. Косой переулок словно вымер, а в Ночном жизнь продолжалась, как обычно, только переместилась в подвалы и забегаловки. Даже попрошайки носа наружу не казали.  
Игорный клуб с августа почти не изменился, разве что добавилась одна рулетка. После выплаты процентов ростовщику у меня еще оставалась приличная сумма, так что я рискнул перебраться за стол, где ставки были повыше: два галлеона в первом интервале, десять во втором. Но игра шла ни шатко ни валко. То ли я так устал за семестр, то ли, наоборот, слишком расслабился и перестал бояться будущего. Дни шли, до конца каникул оставалось всего ничего, а у меня на руках было тридцать галлеонов сверх игрового минимума — и все.  
Вдобавок Фредди не появлялся. Мы договаривались встретиться и обсудить дела в первых числах января, но за неделю я ни разу не увидел ни его, ни ребят из «фирмы». Игорный дом, впрочем, работал, как обычно, да и девчонки, которым Фредди покровительствовал, никуда не делись, так что я не слишком беспокоился. Занят, должно быть. Рано или поздно придет.  
Сам я его найти не мог — адреса не знал и даже примерно не догадывался, куда мы с ним аппарировали в августе.  
Утром третьего января, за три дня до Хогвартс-экспресса, я встал из-за стола измотанный и взвинченный. У меня был минус почти в пятьдесят галлеонов, игровые деньги таяли на глазах, и Трэверс был нужен срочно. В пабе, куда выводила лестница из клуба, меня остановил незнакомый волшебник средних лет.  
— Ты и есть Рэй? Зайди-ка, тебя ждут. Поговорить надо.  
Я выдохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то. Послушно прошел вслед за ним в кабинет, отделенный от паба резной деревянной перегородкой. Бармен проводил нас взглядом и принялся протирать стойку.  
Но Фредди в кабинете не было. За столом с парой бутылок огневиски сидело несколько человек. Среди них я узнал Бобби Крэйна, которого видел летом на свадьбе.  
— Присаживайся, — Бобби улыбнулся и подмигнул мне. Подвинул стул.  
Я осторожно сел на краешек, одновременно быстро оглядев комнату. Я еще не знал, что происходит, но что-то мне не нравилось. Волшебник, который меня привел, встал у двери, привалившись к косяку. Сидевшие за столом рассматривали меня без особого интереса.  
— Что же ты, — спросил Бобби, — уже который день в Лондоне, а все не заходишь? Посидели бы, поговорили... Хочешь сэндвич?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Как скажешь. Но, Рэй, нехорошо вот так. Старших надо уважать.  
— Простите, сэр, я не знал, что вы хотите меня видеть. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, мне кажется, вам лучше задать их мистеру Трэверсу.  
Я отодвинулся от стола.  
— Не спеши, — Бобби положил руку на спинку моего стула. — На улице холод собачий, успеешь еще нагуляться. Давай-ка лучше поговорим. Я тебя немножко расстрою, ты уж как-нибудь постарайся переварить.  
Он хмыкнул и потянулся за зубочисткой.  
— Вредно все-таки сидеть в Хогвартсе и быть оторванным от мира, не знать новостей... В общем, нет больше Фредди. Так что все вопросы теперь будешь решать с нами, мальчик.  
— Как — нет? — спросил я глухо. Язык не слушался.  
— А вот так, — Бобби опять улыбнулся. Это было больше похоже на оскал. — Жизнь коротка, и все мы, знаешь ли, смертны.  
Кто-то из его спутников рассмеялся и тут же умолк.  
— На, выпей, — Бобби подтолкнул ко мне бокал с огневиски. — Легкой ему дороги на Авалон, пускай не держит зла.  
Если до этой фразы у меня еще были какие-то сомнения в том, какую роль Бобби сыграл в гибели Трэверса, теперь их не оставалось.  
«Пускай не держит зла»… Старинная волшебная формула. Чтобы ушедший не мстил убийце.  
Я опрокинул свою порцию залпом, обжигая горло.  
— Но для тебя ничего особо не изменится, — Бобби откинулся назад и расслабился. — Я думаю, мы поладим. Ты умный мальчик, Фредди тебя ценил. У меня есть для тебя работа.  
Он говорил долго, но ничего нового я не услышал. То же предложение, что и летом, — поставки зелий особого рода в Хогвартс. Все оставалось в силе.  
— Работа непыльная. Конечно, надо иметь крепкие нервы и голову на плечах, но ты справишься, я думаю. Подучишься, осмотришься...  
После выпитого на пустой желудок алкоголя у меня закружилась голова. Хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда.  
— Я подумаю, — ответил я, когда Бобби умолк.  
— Давай, — кивнул он. — Прямо сейчас. Это место ничем не хуже любого другого, чтобы думать. И побыстрее, у меня еще дел полно.  
Может быть, если бы я был менее уставшим и не таким пьяным, я бы как-нибудь выкрутился. Но самое большее, на что я был способен в тот момент, — ответить вежливо и уклончиво, в надежде, что отказ удастся как-то замаскировать.  
Не сработало.  
— Грустно, — подвел итог Бобби. — Что ж, на нет и суда нет. Насильно мил не будешь. Можешь идти, счастливо.  
Я поднялся, пошатываясь. Бобби внимательно следил за мной взглядом. В комнате было сильно натоплено, от сухого воздуха першило в горле.  
Я попрощался и сделал шаг к двери, пытаясь одновременно держать в поле зрения всех присутствующих и нащупывая рукой палочку в кармане. Стоявший у двери человек отступил в сторону, чтобы дать мне пройти, но, когда я уже взялся за ручку, вдруг перехватил мое запястье и вывернул. Я выхватил палочку, но она мгновенно улетела в дальний угол, а моя правая рука тоже оказалась в тисках.  
Я резко дернулся назад, чтобы ударить нападавшего головой в нос, но он уклонился и выкрутил мне руку до предела, так что я услышал хруст. От боли я ничего не видел, глаза застилали слезы.  
— Рэй, хочешь совет, причем совершенно бесплатно? — спросил Бобби.  
Он даже не двинулся со стула.  
— Не будь таким заносчивым, парень. Не надо думать, что ты умнее всех. Все равно ведь придется делать, что сказано. Только вот цацкаться с тобой и предлагать приличные условия уже никто не будет. Возьмешь, как миленький, что дадут, и еще бегом побежишь, умолять станешь, чтоб я тебя посчитал полезным, дал второй шанс. А то ведь бесполезные — они знаешь где... Но я к людям привык по-хорошему, даже если они ко мне по-плохому. Так что поживи до лета, подумай о своем поведении. Здесь только не появляйся, если не хочешь больших неприятностей. Игрок, тоже мне. Много чести... Когда надо будет, тебя найдут. А пока — подарочек небольшой. На память, так сказать.  
Я не успел и глазом моргнуть, как из палочки Бобби вылетел тонкий белый шнур и захлестнул мне горло. Он затягивался все туже и туже, а я не мог даже руку высвободить, чтобы оттянуть его. Только бестолково дергался и пинал ногами во все стороны, чувствуя, как легкие разрываются от нехватки воздуха. Судорожно пытался ухватить хоть глоток — и не мог. В ушах звенело, я уже ничего не видел, меня бросило в страшный жар, по штанам что-то текло ...  
Дальше я ничего не помню.

***  
Когда я очнулся, было еще темно, но небо на востоке посерело — значит, около восьми утра. Меня вытащили из паба и оставили под стеной какого-то дома кварталом выше. Мантии на мне не было, ботинок тоже — вряд ли это постарались люди Бобби, скорее, кто-то из местных жителей. Еще очень повезло, что вообще пришел в себя, — мог бы и замерзнуть насмерть. И палочки не было, а это уже совсем плохо.  
Идти я поначалу не мог — просто полз вдоль стены, цепляясь руками. Тело сводило дикой болью, мышцы не слушались. Зато холода я почти не чувствовал, руки и ноги казались чужими, словно ледяные костыли, которые кто-то прицепил ко мне заклятьем. Путь до Косого переулка, который я обычно проходил за десять минут, занял около часа.  
Парочка встречных прохожих от меня попросту шарахнулась. По дороге я сообразил, что у меня нет денег и вдобавок я не могу говорить. Но деваться было некуда. Канцелярский магазин, в вестибюле которого находился общественный камин, уже открыли. Внутри было так натоплено, что в первый миг воздух показался обжигающим. Отогревшиеся пальцы рук кололо, словно сотней иголок; на ноги в обледеневших носках я старался не смотреть.  
В стекле витрины я увидел свое отражение: волосы запорошены снегом, глаза красные от лопнувших сосудов, под носом засохшая кровь и сукровица, на шее ссадины и багровая полоса от петли. Пришлось поднять воротник рубашки, чтобы это скрыть. Дремавшая у камина пожилая ведьма встрепенулась и выронила вязанье, услышав мои шаги.  
— Моргана-защитница! Что случилось?!  
Я ничего не мог ей ответить, но она уже все додумала за меня. Ограбления тогда были не редкостью.  
— Надо вызвать патруль!  
Я отчаянно замотал головой — только встречи с патрулем мне сейчас не хватало. Вывернул карманы, чтобы показать, что у меня нет и пяти сиклей, чтобы расплатиться за пользование камином. Посмотрел умоляюще, но нужды в этом не было. Вид у меня и без того был — краше в гроб кладут. Кое-как нацарапал ей свой адрес на бумажке и полез в камин. Тетушка кивнула — ей не впервой было таким манером отправлять клиентов по домам, особенно тех, кто навеселе.  
Бросив мне под ноги горсть летучего пороха, она прочла адрес по бумажке — хвала Мерлину, правильно, иначе меня бы занесло невесть куда. Это было последнее, что я успел подумать. Меня уже кружило и несло мимо чужих каминов, сквозь пятна света и провалы тени, и наконец вышвырнуло на пол в гостиной.  
Дома было темно и тихо — похоже, все еще спали. Я добрался до спальни, упал на кровать и укутался одеялом. Горло невыносимо болело, я никак не мог согреться. В голове вертелись обрывки мыслей. В таком полубреду я пролежал около часа, потом, наверное, заснул.  
Проснулся от стука в дверь — сначала тихого, потом все более настойчивого. В комнате было темно по-прежнему, и мне казалось, что я только что задремал. Ответить я бы все равно не смог, но и подняться был не в силах. Хотел только одного — чтобы меня оставили в покое.  
Но стучавший не унимался. Потом дверь заскрипела, на стену упало размытое пятно света от свечи.  
— Ты выспался? Вставать собираешься? Ужин готов.  
Я уткнулся в подушку в надежде, что Том решит, будто я крепко сплю. Но он попытался стянуть с меня одеяло, чтобы разбудить. Удивленно застыл на мгновение, а затем перевернул меня на спину.  
Прерывисто выдохнул и провел пальцами по следу от петли.  
Я не видел его глаз, но чувствовал, что с ним творится что-то странное. Руки у него так дрожали, словно по телу шла вольтова дуга. Потом он спросил сдавленным голосом:  
— Как это вышло?!  
Я качнул головой, показывая, что не могу говорить. Было уже не холодно, а, наоборот, невыносимо жарко, и страшно хотелось пить. Но Том ничего и не спрашивал — поставив свечу на столик у кровати, он метался по комнате. Порылся в шкафу в поисках пижамы, потом дотащил меня в ванную и обратно, переодел, долго поил водой с ложки. При этом сопровождал свои действия такими отборными приютскими выражениями, каких я в жизни от него не слышал.  
Я не мог глотать, вода проливалась на одеяло. Том укрыл меня и замотал шею шарфом, чтобы спрятать борозду от петли.  
— Подожди, я сварю зелье. Твоей маме скажу, что ты сильно простудился. Смотри, чтоб шарф не сполз.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и я услышал, как он сбегает вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.  
А я и вправду простудился. У нас не было почти никаких ингредиентов, и то зелье, которое Том умудрился сварить, проявив чудеса изобретательности, помогало слабо. Температура каждые два часа взлетала до сорока градусов, из-за этого все тело сводило такими мучительными судорогами, что будь я в силах встать — точно выбросился бы из окна. Мама сидела со мной днем и ночью, но лучше б она этого не делала — от ее слез и причитаний становилось еще хуже.  
Временами ее сменял Том. Я написал ему на листе бумаги, что со мной случилось. На следующий день он побывал в Лондоне и купил зелья, подержанную палочку и какую-то обувь для меня на распродаже. Но теперь от наших капиталов осталось всего с десяток галлеонов.  
А путь в Ночной переулок был мне закрыт если не навсегда, то очень надолго. О том, на каких условиях я смогу туда вернуться, не хотелось и думать.

***  
Том все время говорил, что мы выберемся, мы непременно выберемся, но я видел, что он и сам в это не верит. Он был очень подавлен. Казалось, что жизнь загоняет нас — каждого по отдельности и обоих вместе — в клетку, как крыс. И ни выхода, ни просвета.  
Мама не хотела, чтобы я сейчас возвращался в Хогвартс, но я понимал, что если останусь дома, то просто сойду с ума. Уж как-нибудь доползу до поезда. А в школе главное — избежать осмотра в лазарете, если к тому времени голос еще не вернется.  
По ночам мне постоянно снились кошмары, а утром перед отъездом привиделся особенно жуткий. Мне снилось, что я попал в магловский приют. Во сне это не казалось странным, хотя приютов я никогда не видел и представлял их себе только по рассказам Тома.  
Там был длинный зал с бесконечными столами, за которыми сидели одинаковые дети в серой одежде. Хмурые взрослые тетки с костлявыми лицами и красными руками раздавали кашу, швыряя в каждую тарелку пару ложек чего-то вроде оконной замазки. Снаружи приют походил на тюрьму. Грязноватое каменное здание с рядами маленьких окон, разве что без решеток. Во внутреннем дворе, вымощенном булыжником, не было ни травинки. В углу двора виднелось маленькое строение, похожее не то на сарай, не то на увеличенную до размеров сарая собачью будку.  
Откуда-то мне было известно — во сне не задаешься вопросами, откуда, — что каждый месяц в приют приезжает неприметный человечек, похожий на бухгалтера. В потертом старом портфеле он привозит топор. После этого в сарайчик во дворе отводят кого-то из детей, и что происходит дальше — неизвестно. Другие дети в это время сидят в классах за учебниками. Ребенок больше не возвращается, и спрашивать, куда он делся, не принято. А на следующий день за обедом будет праздник — жаркое из ягнятины.  
Во сне я знал об этом еще до того, как попал в приют. Мне снился приемный покой, где я стоял в очереди к врачу вместе с десятком других детей. Дети вокруг казались маленькими, лет по восемь-девять. Себя я не видел, но полагал, что и мне примерно столько же.  
Стоя босиком на кафельному полу, я ежился от холода, как вдруг услышал странный запах, словно от сильно нагретого камня. Обернувшись, увидел, как в открытое окно влетает маленькая шаровая молния. Она медленно, будто в толще воды, двигалась над очередью детей, то дергаясь вперед, то замирая подолгу на месте. От нее шли искры, пахло озоном и опасностью.  
«Не двигайтесь!» — выкрикнул врач. У мальчишки рядом со мной зубы стучали от страха, а мне совсем не было жутко. Я сам не понимал, почему, но был совершенно уверен, что молния как-то связана с сараем во дворе. Что тем, кто с ней соприкоснулся, — прямой путь туда. Однако это не пугало. Наоборот, я был необыкновенно счастлив. Я знал, что уйду из приюта. Даже если этот путь лежит через сарай. Потому что это тоже — выход. А молния каким-то неведомым образом проведет меня через...  
Через что?  
Я протянул руку, и огненный шарик коснулся моей ладони. Я успел подумать: как странно, он совсем холодный. А дальше уже ничего не было, потому что молния разрядилась, залив все вокруг ослепительным светом. Он поглотил меня, я растворился в нем, и это было невозможно хорошо, и в мире не было ничего лучше.  
Спасибо, сказал я кому-то в слепящем свете. Спасибо. Спасибо.

И проснулся от того, что Том дергал меня за руку.  
— Да что ты заладил: спасибо, спасибо? Поднимайся, пора завтракать.  
Было почти девять, до Хогвартс-экспресса оставалось два часа.  
Том ушел, а я еще лежал минут десять, закрыв глаза. Вставать не хотелось. Хотелось как можно лучше запомнить эти два ощущения, которые почему-то казались мне необыкновенно важными.  
Слепящий свет под веками. И молния в моей ладони.


	21. Chapter 21

Cказать, что мне было плохо в первые недели две после возвращения в Хогвартс, — значит ничего не сказать. Будто сплошная черная вода вокруг, и я тону в этой воде. Я не помню, как отбивался от попыток старосты, Мэтью Бэгнолда, отправить меня в лазарет, как убеждал его, что моя «простуда» сама пройдет. Не помню ни занятий, ни домашних заданий, ни лиц, ни разговоров. Единственным моим желанием было как можно быстрее отделаться от всех, отбыть уроки, вернуться на факультет — и спать. Я ничего не чувствовал, кроме страшной усталости. Разговаривать с кем-либо было мучительно; каждое обращенное ко мне слово ощущалось, как ожог или порез.   
Зато во сне было хорошо. Кошмары меня больше не мучили. Наоборот, снилось почти всегда одно и то же. Берег моря, песчаные замки, которые размывает волна. Медленно закрывающиеся перламутровые раковины. Жемчужно-серый туннель.  
Мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что означают эти сны. Однажды, проснувшись ночью, я подумал, что это, должно быть, не самый плохой выход. Умереть — и все. Очень просто.   
Ночь — не лучшее время, чтобы думать, поскольку человек все же дневное существо, и в темное время суток мозги у него слегка набекрень. Как ни странно, несмотря на мою привычку жить по ночам, — а может быть, как раз поэтому, — я уже тогда знал, что ночью нельзя принимать серьезные решения. Но когда мысль никуда не делась и на следующий день, я принял ее как дело решенное.  
С этого момента я уже не сидел с мрачным видом на уроках, не срывался на однокурсников. Стал смеяться и вести себя так, словно ко мне вернулась надежда. Никто не знал, что всем этим я был обязан жемчужно-серому туннелю, с которым уже так сжился, что считал его лучшим другом. Туннель отделял меня от мира. Он вел куда-то далеко-далеко, где меня не будет, где прилив смоет меня, словно башенку из песка, и наконец наступит покой.  
Существует обывательское представление, что, мол, «грань переступают» только эгоисты и истерички, не думающие о своих близких. На самом деле это совершенно не так. Я помнил о маме, но был уже в таком состоянии, когда мне стало все равно. Мои проблемы казались неразрешимыми, помощи ждать было неоткуда — а если меня не будет, маму, по крайней мере, никто не тронет. Да, она потеряет дом, но всегда сможет переехать к тете Мирабел. Зато ее не навестит никто из Ночного. В глубине души я понимал, что маме уже не будет никакого дела до дома, что удар может оказаться для нее разрушительным — но все равно ничего не мог поделать. Я слишком устал, чтобы что-то чувствовать, я уже сделал шаг в серый туннель, и мне хотелось только свернуться калачиком на его теплом полу — и спать.  
Больше всего времени ушло на то, чтобы придумать, как сделать случившееся похожим на несчастный случай. Мне казалось, что так маме будет легче. Может, якобы случайно отравиться плохо приготовленным зельем? Но я слишком плохо разбирался в ядах и боялся, что не умру, а просто попаду в лазарет.   
Еще меня притягивала Астрономическая башня. Проще всего будет сбросить оттуда телескоп, а потом прыгнуть самому, чтобы казалось, будто я его уронил и слишком сильно наклонился через парапет, пытаясь призвать обратно с помощью Accio. Потерял равновесие, вот и все.   
Оставался, конечно, риск, что сработает стихийная магия, но тут уж ничего нельзя было сделать. Если бы я играл в квиддич и у меня была своя метла, можно было бы набрать большую высоту и прыгнуть оттуда, чтоб наверняка. Но метлы у меня не было, а на школьной можно было подняться разве что на сорок-пятьдесят футов.   
Чтобы отсечь себе путь к отступлению, я напросился на дополнительные занятия по астрономии — так можно было получить разрешение ходить на башню по ночам во внеурочное время. Главное было не струсить в решающий момент. Впрочем, это не должно быть страшно. Не страшнее, чем прыгнуть вниз с высокого обрывистого берега Дервента.

***  
Том в это время доставал меня, пожалуй, больше всех. Он вбил себе в голову, что хочет научиться легилименции и окклюменции. Натащил кучу книг из Запретной секции, но читал их только в спальне, чтоб не демонстрировать свой интерес перед всем факультетом. Официально в Хогвартсе легилименцию никогда не преподавали. На этот счет были строгие министерские правила — изучать ментальную магию можно только в высших учебных заведениях или на специальных курсах, а потом нужно обязательно получить лицензию и зарегистрироваться. А то, что в качестве партнера Риддл выбрал меня, тоже было, в общем, неудивительно — я и так знал о нем то, что Том предпочел бы держать в тайне.   
Я не хотел с ним заниматься. Я хотел, чтоб от меня все отстали. Я боялся, что он увидит у меня в голове намерение совершить самоубийство. Потом все же решил попробовать — в конце концов, как я уяснил из пособия для начинающих, «увидеть» в сознании другого человека планы и замыслы куда сложнее, чем уже свершившиеся события.   
Для занятий нам приходилось прятаться — выбирать время, когда в спальне никого не было, искать пустые классы, стараться, чтоб не застукали другие ученики, преподаватели или привидения. Сразу же выяснилось, что просто все только в теории: взмахнул палочкой, сказал: «Legilimens» — и пожалуйста, лови волну. У нас же поначалу выходило меньше, чем ничего. Мы таращились друг на друга, словно играли в гляделки, но, кроме головной боли и рези в глазах, ничего не получалось. Том стал злиться — он всегда злился, когда ему что-то не удавалось. А я хотел, чтоб он отстал от меня, но это было невозможно, Том прицепился, словно клещ.  
Однажды мы укрылись для занятий в каморке Прингла под лестницей первого этажа. Там было полутемно, только через щели в двери падали полосы света из холла. Вокруг громоздились швабры, поставленные одно на другое ведра, ящики с брусками мыла и побелкой, а за дверью носились, поднимая страшный гвалт, первокурсники — шла большая перемена.   
Я пытался уйти, потому что обещанные Томом «каких-нибудь десять минут» давно прошли, а мне хотелось успеть на обед. Но в этот раз Риддл перешел уже все пределы. Он просто не давал мне выйти, отбрасывал от двери, как котенка.  
— Нет! Я сказал — нет! Ты выйдешь отсюда, когда тебе удастся легилименция, или никак!  
Я не мог говорить. Я так устал, что каждое слово давалось со страшным трудом. Да что ему от меня надо? Пускай найдет себе другую подопытную крысу! Попытался его ударить, но эта сволочь, смеясь, уклонялась, и плевать ему было, что вокруг с грохотом падают швабры — все равно за шумом из коридора ничего не было слышно.   
Вот тогда-то, дойдя до крайней степени отчаяния, я поднял палочку и крикнул: «Legilimens!».

_Класс с поцарапанными партами, оглушительные вопли детей. Кто-то переворачивает над партой чернильницу и убегает, а блестящее, словно живое, пятно чернил растекается по книге. Усатый человек в магловском пиджаке орет: «Риддл, ты испортил учебник, после уроков зайдешь к директору!». Хихикающие мальчишки на задней парте, записка: «Так тебе и надо, приютское дерьмо».  
Ослепительно яркое солнце, бьющее в незанавешенное окно директорского кабинета. Если смотреть в окно, видно, как девчонки внизу играют в классики, нарисованные мелом на брусчатке школьного двора. За спиной скрипит ящик стола, директор на минуту замирает над ним в сомнениях — выбрать линейку или кожаный ремень.   
Внизу, во дворе, один из давешних обидчиков выходит на крыльцо. Потом «картинка» странно дергается, будто прыгает. Мальчишка внизу спотыкается, хватается за перила в поисках опоры — и падает вниз головой, так быстро, что его приятель застывает с разинутым ртом. Звук падения, словно кто-то рассыпал горох. Девчонки прекращают игру и пялятся, а мальчишка поднимается, шатаясь, как пьяный, проходит пару шагов и опять падает.   
«Картинка» плывет и смазывается окончательно. Штукатурка на подоконнике вся в трещинах, а у директора пальцы в мелу..._

_...Земля сухая и комковатая. Привядшая трава, сложенная кучками, пружинит под ногами, едкий сок пачкает руки. Ряды морковки кажутся бесконечными, горизонт дрожит легкой дымкой. Пегая кобыла, неторопливо ступая, везет бочку с водой. На соседнем ряду переговариваются две девчонки в белых косынках — через час работа закончится, за каждый прополотый ряд платят по пол-пенса.  
Чуть поодаль высокий белобрысый парень хвастается, что жена фермера подарила ему кролика. «Если только кое-кто его не стырит, как мою губную гармошку», — громко говорит он, глядя на Риддла. «Мне плевать на твою гармошку, сунь ее себе в ...!». «Да все знают, кто у нас главный ворюга!».   
Том выпрямляется и запускает в парня комком спекшейся сухой земли, тот угрожающе замахивается тяпкой. Ряды морковки подпрыгивают — маленькое землетрясение; отдаленные холмы вздрагивают, словно кто-то смял рисунок.   
Вечером Том чистит картошку в кухне, толстая повариха что-то мешает в котле, в саду под навесом девочки накрывают на стол. Мимо идет тот самый парень с охапкой травы и парой яблок, направляясь к загончику из проволочной сетки в дальнем конце сада. Через минуту слышится его крик. Том опускает голову, рассматривая нож — тот уже совсем истерся посередине, ручка перемотана клейкой лентой. В саду визжат девчонки. Том вырезает из картофелины пирамидку и бросает ее в кастрюлю…_

***  
Я даже не сразу понял, что мне удалось, — так быстро все произошло. Понял только, когда несущиеся со скоростью дилижанса картинки остановились, и я опять увидел свалку швабр.  
Том пристально смотрел на меня.  
— Видишь? Получилось.  
Вот теперь, если он не даст мне уйти, я его убью.   
Но Том не двинулся с места, а я даже пошевелиться не мог. Легилименция, оказывается, отнимает так много сил... Так что я просто сел на перевернутое ведро и закрыл лицо руками.   
«Ушастого не встречали?!» — проорал кто-то за тонкой стенкой. «Он на квиддичный стадион вроде пошел», — отозвался другой голос.  
— Извини, — сказал Том. — Мне нужно было тебя вывести... Да, я сволочь.   
Я даже отвечать не стал.  
— Когда? — вдруг коротко спросил он.  
Понятно было без дальнейших пояснений, о чем он спрашивает.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Увидел?  
— Нет. У меня пока не получается, ты же в курсе. Просто понял. По мелким деталям.   
— А... Примерно через две недели.   
Мне мешала профессор Синистра, которая не оставляла меня на башне одного. Но ей на тот момент уже порядком надоело сопровождать меня по ночам. В конце концов, я не первокурсник, справлюсь и сам. Так что я предполагал, что совсем скоро останусь без надзора. А и не останусь — плевать. Можно и днем. Тогда не выйдет похоже на несчастный случай, но мне уже было все равно.  
— Хорошо, — просто ответил Том.  
Не стал меня отговаривать. И на том спасибо.  
— Если ты кому-то скажешь, это будет самый дерьмовый поступок в твоей жизни.  
— Не скажу.  
Мне стало полегче. Наверное, мне повезло, что именно Риддл догадался. Пожалуй, он единственный, кто не станет мне мешать или сдавать меня учителям.  
— Все, я не хочу больше об этом, — я сел ровно и закурил. Даже захотелось в кои-то веки поговорить. — А что случилось с кроликом?  
— Повесился.  
— В смысле — ты его?..  
— Нет. Сам.  
— Как?!  
— Стихийная магия. Ты же знаешь.  
— Я бы так стихийкой ни за что не сумел.  
— Я бы — сейчас — тоже.   
От сигареты стало полегче, головная боль постепенно отпускала.  
— А какая стихийка у нормальных детей? — спросил Том.  
— Ну, какая-какая... Обычная, я не знаю. Просто чего-то сильно хочешь, и оно случается. Например, бах! — учебник математики превращается в ворону и улетает. Только это все равно бесполезно — его тут же вернут и превратят обратно.  
— Да нет, я не о том. Что ты при этом чувствуешь?  
— Чтоб я помнил... Кажется, ничего. Ну, как бывает, когда во сне вертишься, вертишься, и падаешь с кровати. Только что спал — и уже лежишь на полу вместе с одеялом, и сам не можешь понять, как это случилось.   
— У меня было совсем иначе. Как будто есть, например, наш мир, в котором Вилли Стаббз называет меня ворюгой — и есть другой мир, почти такой же, как наш, но в котором кролик Вилли Стаббза повесился на перекладине. А я просто перехожу из этого мира в тот. Я это в детстве называл «сделать шаг в сторону». Не совсем так, но лучше объяснить не могу.  
— Забавно.  
— Да. Это не всегда получалось, конечно. Сейчас совсем не получается. Наверное, из-за того, что я привык колдовать с палочкой. Ты никогда не замечал, что палочка мешает?  
— Нет.  
— А мне да. Но так ведь положено, значит... Хм, смешно. Я сам уже забыл, что когда-то умел такие вещи. А теперь вот вспомнил.   
— И часто ты делал этот «шаг в сторону»?  
— Да нет... Но мне иногда кажется, что мир, в котором я жил с самого начала, был вообще без волшебников и без Хогвартса. А потом я перепрыгивал, перепрыгивал — и добрался вот сюда.  
— Ты бы поаккуратней, а то однажды черт знает куда попадешь… Съешь конфетку.  
Когда Тома вот так заносило и он начинал болтать всякую чушь, это был верный признак, что ему нужно срочно съесть что-то или поспать. Он и сам это знал, и даже носил всегда в кармане какую-нибудь еду на такой случай — кусок хлеба, оставшийся от завтрака, или конфету-тянучку из Хогсмида.  
Но только через четверть часа мне удалось убедить его пойти на обед.

***  
Прошло меньше двух недель — кажется, дней десять, — и однажды за завтраком Том протянул мне позаимствованный у кого-то «Пророк». Заголовок маленькой заметки на шестой странице гласил: «Арестован главарь бандитов».  
В заметке сообщалось, что накануне в баре «Черный принц» в магическом районе Лондона произошло столкновение между преступными группировками, в результате которого два человека погибли и еще шесть получили серьезные ранения. Патруль прибыл раньше, чем участники драки успели аппарировать, так что почти все они были арестованы, включая лидера одной из банд, некоего Роберта Крэйна, более известного в соответствующих кругах как Бобби «Ныряльщик». Последнее прозвище ему дали из-за привычки спускать своих жертв на дно Темзы, привязав груз к ногам.  
Я долго молчал, потом спросил:  
— Это очередной твой «шаг в сторону»?  
— Может быть. Не знаю.  
— Если бы все было так просто, как ты рассказываешь...  
Но я это говорил, лишь бы сказать что-нибудь. Мне было так странно — и легко, и в то же время не по себе. Может быть, потому, что я уже приготовился умереть. Даже обидно было бросать теперь эту затею.  
Да нет, глупость, конечно.  
— Как знать, может, он еще выйдет из тюрьмы.  
— Ты почитай, сколько на нем всего висит. Хватит на поцелуй дементора или пожизненный Азкабан.   
Я кивнул и посмотрел в окно. Небо над Хогвартсом было ясное и синее-синее. Как в детстве.

Надо сказать, что Том оказался прав лишь отчасти. Бобби действительно получил пожизненное, но в 1958 году вышел по амнистии. Из Азкабана он вернулся развалиной; все его старые дружки были или в тюрьме, или в могиле, оставшиеся после его ареста деньги семья почти растратила, и Бобби открыл паб, чтобы хоть так заработать кнат-другой.   
Пару лет спустя нам потребовалось провести операцию в Ночном переулке — некоторые люди там не хотели делиться контролем над прибыльным бизнесом и вообще не намерены были воспринимать нашу организацию всерьез. С этим следовало что-то делать. При составлении списка тех, кем следовало заняться в первую очередь, Том вдруг кое-что вспомнил:  
— Рэй, а хочешь, мы включим сюда Крэйна? У тебя скоро день рождения — я хочу сделать тебе подарок.  
— Да нет, спасибо. Он уже старый человек, давно не в бизнесе... Зачем?  
— Как знаешь. Тогда я сделаю подарок себе.   
Предстоящая операция, как обычно в таких случаях, была «многослойной», словно пирог. Неудивительно, что работы у всех было по горло, и я вспомнил о нашем разговоре лишь месяца три спустя.  
Когда я спросил, что с Крэйном, Том некоторое время непонимающе смотрел на меня, потом кивнул:  
— Ах да, Крэйн... Кажется, он в фундаменте строящегося дома, или что-то в таком роде. Тебе дать адрес?  
— Нет, — сказал я и улыбнулся. — Нет, спасибо.


	22. Chapter 22

Весна в 1942 году была холодная и ненастная: в начале марта разгулялась такая метель, что отменили поход в Хогсмид, а спустя две недели ураганом выбило стекла в школе и поломало деревья в Запретном лесу. Единороги ушли от стихии подальше в глубь леса, и Хагрид не видел их почти до конца апреля.  
К тому времени мы уже посвятили в секрет и, соответственно, в долю нашего своеобразного «бизнеса» на волосе единорога Эйвери и Нотта (Розье и так все знал). Просто потому, что скрывать дальше было невозможно. Вдобавок нам были нужны еще люди. Дело в том, что по школе поползли слухи — Хагрид по наивности проболтался, несмотря на строгий запрет Тома. Несколько гриффиндорцев были возмущены тем, что их однокашника эксплуатируют. На военном совете мы обсудили возможность поделиться, но, как выразился Том, «раз поделишься — потом не слезут». Решили воевать. Гриффиндорцев было с десяток, а нас шестеро. Разыгралась короткая, но кровопролитная война, которую мы все же выиграли, хотя и не без труда.  
Хагрид же был строго наказан. Риддл лишил его своего общества, не разговаривал с ним, не позволял к себе подходить и при случайной встрече смотрел сквозь него — насколько вообще можно не замечать полувеликана. Наконец Хагрид сумел застать нас в туалете второго этажа и попытался заговорить с Риддлом. Мы с Розье хотели уйти, но Том остановил нас.  
Хагрид что-то мямлил, мол, не подумал, не знал, что это так важно. Том рассматривал исписанную и изрисованную стену, кусая губы. Потом вдруг спросил:  
— Рубеус, ты не знаешь, как следует просить прощения?  
— Том, пожалуйста, — сказал Хагрид и шмыгнул носом.  
Я отвернулся. Мне хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь от этой сцены, а еще покурить, а еще было жаль Хагрида — несмотря на свои размеры, он ведь все равно оставался ребенком, растерянным, напуганным, брошенным.  
— Я жду, — сказал Том и, видимо, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, добавил: — Да, при всех.  
Я обернулся и, не веря своим глазам, увидел, как Хагрид, всхлипывая и вытирая нос рукой, неловко опускается на колени — прямо на грязные плитки пола — и целует край школьной мантии Риддла.  
— Ну, вот и молодец. Ты же больше так не будешь, правда, Рубеус?  
Хагрид замотал головой.  
— Можешь встать, — Том погладил его по голове. — Умойся и ступай. После обеда встретимся в библиотеке, я посмотрю, что у тебя там с домашним заданием по чарам.  
Пока Хагрид, все еще всхлипывая, плескал себе в лицо водой — в каждую ладонь у него помещалось, наверное, с ковшик, — все молчали. Как только за ним закрылась дверь туалета, я сглотнул. Розье рассматривал Тома так, будто впервые видел.  
— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Риддл.  
— Да нет, ничего... Знаешь, Том, а ты страшный человек. 

***  
Тем временем у нас возникли новые проблемы. Разгромленные гриффиндорцы в долгу не остались — кто-то сообщил Диппету, что Риддл занимается незаконным предпринимательством. Слагхорн вызвал Тома для разбирательства и стал кричать, что от лучшего ученика на факультете он не ожидал подобного и что Тому пора собирать вещи — его завтра же отчислят. Впрочем, скоро он сменил гнев на милость. Тому удалось убедить декана, что Хагрид приносил нам волосы единорога всего один раз, и лишь потому, что мы хотели сделать самому Слагхорну сюрприз к окончанию учебного года. Но раз уж так вышло, то подарок придется преподнести сейчас...  
Слагхорн получил половину имевшегося у нас на тот момент товара. Двести галлеонов сделали нам ручкой и уплыли в синюю даль. Вдобавок и в дальнейшем Том ежемесячно относил ему десять-двадцать волосков — «скромный подарок». Зато Слагхорн отныне, как дракон, обрушивался на любого, кто посмел бы возвести поклеп на Риддла. Он и раньше симпатизировал Тому, а теперь просто был от него без ума — постоянно зазывал к себе в гости, поил чаем с засахаренными фруктами, обсуждал с ним последние статьи из журнала «Зельеварение сегодня» и уверял, что на следующий год Том непременно станет старостой.  
В ночь на 1 мая, которую на континенте называют «Вальпургиевой», а у нас — Белтайном, мы отмечали всем факультетом день рождения Долохова. Часам к трем ночи все уже разошлись, осталась только наша компания. Мы сидели в темной гостиной на ковре у горящего камина. Долохов, привалившись к ножке кресла, пил дешевое красное вино, которое мы купили в Хогсмиде. Розье курил, сбрасывая пепел в камин, Эйвери разлегся рядом и, кажется, уже дремал, Маркус отковыривал кусочки подгоревшей корочки с традиционного белтайнского пирога, а Том, скрестив ноги по-турецки, собирал кучкой разлетевшиеся по ковру лепестки боярышника — остатки майского венка — и пересыпал их из руки в руку.  
Болтали мы, по большому счету, ни о чем. Кто чем займется после школы, кто чего хочет... Все знали, что Долохов на следующий день уходит из Хогвартса, чтобы завербоваться в Силы самообороны — теперь он уже был совершеннолетним, так что имел право. Но эту тему старательно обходили молчанием. Один только Розье посетовал было, что Тони повезло, а к тому времени, когда нам будет по семнадцать, война уже кончится и мы не успеем на нее попасть. Но Долохов посмотрел на него так, что Розье быстро свернул на менее опасную дорожку.  
— Том, — поинтересовался он, — а ты бы чем хотел заняться после школы?  
— Не знаю. Не думал пока.  
— Мне почему-то кажется, — сказал Долохов, развалившись на ковре, — что из него вышел бы хороший целитель. Только не наш, а магловский. Знаете, из тех, которые режут людей ножом — как они называются? Такое странное слово, похожее на «сержант».  
— Surgeon. Хирург.  
— Да, именно. Из тебя, Том, вышел бы хороший хирург.  
Риддл засмеялся, но ничего не ответил.  
— А ты, малыш Рэй?  
— Ну, я намерен после школы стать приличным человеком...  
Что-то только язык меня не слушался.  
— Вот расплачусь с долгами, и сразу стану. Честно-честно.  
Моя тирада почему-то вызвала у всех приступ неконтролируемого смеха.  
— Правда, что ли?! — спросил Розье, вытирая слезы. — Ой, пойди это расскажи кому-нибудь другому! Рэй, ты сам будто еще не понял, что тебе уже никогда не стать приличным? Ты ведь уже хлебнул — как это сказать — рисковой жизни. Просто не сможешь теперь иначе, понимаешь?  
Я промолчал, хотя у меня было другое мнение на этот счет.  
Тем временем Риддл, словно что-то вспомнив, полез в карман мантии, вынул маленький сверток, в котором позвякивали деньги, и протянул Долохову.  
— Держи, твоя часть заработка. Маме оставишь.  
— Спасибо, — Долохов протянул руку и сгреб деньги. — Я тебе адрес дам — заедешь к ней на каникулах? А то она совсем одна остается.  
— Конечно, не вопрос.  
Нотт спросил:  
— Тони, ты уже точно решил?  
— Да. Не знаю только, записываться в армию или все-таки пробираться...  
— Куда? — спросил Том, не поднимая головы. — Через всю Европу и потом через линию фронта? Если тебя по пути не убьют, все равно русские примут тебя за шпиона и отправят в лагерь.  
— Есть такой шанс. Ну, а вдруг повезет? Я хочу по-настоящему воевать, понимаешь? А тут, у нас, все сидят, сложа руки.  
— Вот-вот откроют второй фронт, а ты как раз пока пройдешь учебку.  
— Да какой там второй фронт! Уже год почти, и его ни слуху ни духу. Наши все только обещают...  
О втором фронте в то время много писали — это я помню, — но открытие его постоянно откладывалось. Зато в прессе пели хвалы Советской России, которая «спасает нас от Гриндельвальда». В «Ежедневном Пророке» мелькали колдографии русских волшебников в магловской военной форме — молодых, круглолицых, ясноглазых, по всему видно, недавних выпускников Дурмштранга. И почти все с пометкой «Награжден орденом... посмертно», «посмертно», «посмертно»...  
— На Рождество отец приезжал, — сказал Розье, оторвавшись от сигареты. — Говорит, маглы, наверное, вообще не хотят открывать второй фронт. Их премьер, Черчилль, рассчитывает справиться силами волшебников. В подробности отец, ясное дело, не вдавался, но я так понимаю, что наших попытаются использовать для покушения на Гитлера, ну или что-нибудь в таком роде.  
— Если так, — вмешался Маркус, — то это без толку. Там, помимо магловской, еще магическая система безопасности, очень сильная. Гриндельвальд бережет своего магла, как зеницу ока. Взять хотя бы случай, когда Гитлер ушел с места покушения за несколько минут до взрыва бомбы. Маглы, конечно, решили, что это совпадение... И такая история была не одна. Так что я не знаю, как у них что-то может получиться. Только люди зря погибнут.  
— То-то и оно, — Розье зло сплюнул в камин. — Отец не говорит ничего, но я так подозреваю, что... Черт, его могут заслать как раз в эту мясорубку! А сделать ничего нельзя. Наш министр смотрит в рот Черчиллю. Так им восторгается — тошнит просто... Готов пообещать что угодно, нас всех сдать с потрохами, лишь бы эта магловская толстая свинья похлопала его по плечу и сказала: «Молодец». Может, он думает, что мы всесильны, а может, просто не хочет кидать в бой маглов. Причем все, кого ни спроси, это знают. Все! Но никто ничего изменить то ли не хочет, то ли не может.  
— А кто будет что-то менять? — спросил Нотт. — Фосетта поддерживает Дамблдор и половина Визенгамота, а вторая половина — это старые пни, которые уже совсем выжили из ума и собственных имен не помнят. Так что...  
— Так что ничего хорошего не светит, — резюмировал Долохов. — Маглы так и будут загребать жар чужими руками. То наших волшебников, то русских. Сами между собой сцепились, а теперь хотят чужой кровью обойтись.  
— Я не понимаю, отчего наши с ними церемонятся? — сказал Нотт. — Наложить империо на того же Черчилля, и...  
— Ну, конечно, без тебя бы никто не догадался. Это же запрещено! Ты как вообще ЗОТИ умудрился сдать?  
— Мне кажется, это страшная глупость. Раньше никто с маглами не носился, как с писаной торбой. Это только в наши дни — империо нельзя, то нельзя, се нельзя. Если хочешь знать, то мой дядя считает, что принятие закона о защите маглов 1923 года было роковой ошибкой...  
— Тед, хватит умничать, а то мы, как на лекции у Биннса! — сказал Розье.  
— В смысле, — с усмешкой спросил Долохов, — тянет рисовать в тетради голых женщин? Ты же ничем другим на уроках у Биннса не занимаешься.  
— Тьфу, тролль тебя съешь, Тони, я не про то, и вообще мы говорим о серьезных вещах!  
— Тогда давайте определим повестку дня и установим кворум, — сказал Нотт.  
Розье фыркнул, а я подумал, что на Нотте дурно сказывается общение с дядей — видным деятелем оппозиции, ненавидевшим Визенгамот с тех самых пор, как его туда не избрали.  
— Почему вообще волшебники должны участвовать в магловских войнах? — спросил Маркус. Так просто спросил, в пространство. Очевидно, что вопрос был риторический.  
Мне не хотелось встревать в разговор. Так было хорошо, тепло, сонно от вина. Риддл тоже отмалчивался, но слушал внимательно, переводя взгляд с одного спорщика на другого. Зато Эйвери проснулся и решил принять активное участие.  
— Ага, точно-точно, — заметил он, зевнув. — Дедуля тоже говорит, что маглы собрались на нас сесть и ножки свесить. Что Фосетт вообще может нарушить Статут о секретности, и тут-то за нас возьмутся магловские военные. Вот я лично на месте нашего министра даже не думал бы наносить визиты всяким там премьерам и королевам. А то гоблин их знает, этих маглов... Скажут одному, второму, третьему, потом вся Англия будет знать, и нам каюк. Дед, короче, говорит, что...  
— Ой, твой дед известный параноик, — отмахнулся Розье. — Кто в прошлом году на Рождество всех выгнал на улицу, потому что ему почудилось, будто в ваш дом попала магловская бомба? Три дня искали — забыл? Сам же ругался, что, мол, дед окончательно спятил и решил разобрать дом по кирпичику.  
— Ну и что?! — отбивался Эйвери. — Дедуля хоть и любит почудить, но у него ума побольше, чем у кое-кого! Что толку прятаться вечно, как крысы, по углам, если маглы уже нами крутят, как хотят? И вон грязнокровок сколько развелось. Дедуля говорит, мы ахнуть не успеем, как они начнут наводить свои порядки, потому что грязнокровки те же маглы. И будет всем...  
— Конец, — засмеялся Розье. — Тимоти, детка, мал ты еще выражаться!  
— Ты сильно взрослый и умный, сидишь тут!..  
— Хочу и сижу, — Колин щелкнул Эйвери по носу и тут же заговорил громко, не давая тому возмутиться, как следует: — А вообще, знал бы ты, Тони, как я тебе завидую! У тебя уже все — взрослая жизнь, настоящая война, а мы должны тут сидеть, как пришитые, и зубрить правила превращения черепахи в чайник. Как бы я хотел быть на твоем месте...  
— Так кто тебе мешает завербоваться?  
— Под обороткой, что ли? Далеко я уйду... Отец говорил, в силах самообороны таких умников отлавливают человек двадцать каждые каникулы.  
— Так вы бы, ребята, тут занялись делом. Не сидели бы, сложа руки, придумали что-нибудь.  
— Что мы придумаем?  
— Да хотя бы пробрались в Букингемский дворец или где там сидит магловское правительство, и наложили империо на того же Черчилля, чтоб открыл второй фронт. У меня, между прочим, очень скоро будет в этом шкурный интерес.  
— Не у тебя одного, — буркнул мгновенно помрачневший Колин.  
— А это мысль! — оживился Нотт, почувствовавший себя в своей стихии. — Но для начала нам нужно создать тайный союз, как во времена гоблинских войн. И этот союз будет бороться... бороться за...  
После нескольких бутылок вина сформулировать, за что мы станем бороться, было несколько затруднительно, но идея вызвала всеобщий интерес. Была извлечена очередная бутылка, чтобы подстегнуть процесс размышлений.  
— Бороться за свободу, — выручил Нотта Долохов.  
— Да. Точно. Свободу от диктата маглов, и Визенгамота, за права человека и демократические реформы — это можно будет уточнить у дяди. Аккуратно, конечно, чтоб он не понял, зачем я спрашиваю. И еще у нас будет тайный шифр, и опознавательные знаки, по которым мы будем отличать своих, и круговая порука, и клятва молчания, и... В общем, это все можно продумать потом, главное — идея. Дядя говорит, что когда он в свое время пытался создать оппозиционную фракцию в Министерстве...  
— Давай уже к делу, хватит о политике, — оборвал его Розье.  
Долохов откровенно веселился, наблюдая за нами, как за детьми в песочнице. Риддл перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся ему. Он аккуратно сложил горкой и отодвинул в сторону лепестки, которые до того перекладывал из руки в руку.  
— Мне не нравится эта затея, — с сомнением сказал Маркус. — С такого начинал Гриндельвальд.  
— Учиться невредно и у врагов, — попенял ему Нотт. — Тимоти, хватит лопать — это последний пирог!  
— А что? — возмущенно сказал Эйвери с набитым ртом. — Я сижу, слушаю... Вы умные, вот и думайте. И вообще, сочинили бы для начала, как мы будем называться.  
— «Resistance», — предложил Нотт.  
— Не пойдет, — покачал головой Розье, — это уже есть у французов.  
— Тогда «Герои сопротивления».  
— Вы пока не герои, — заметил Долохов.  
Теперь уже все говорили, перебивая друг друга.  
— Надо что-нибудь красивое, на латыни...  
— Нет, лучше кельтское, как у ирландцев...  
— Ты у нас знаешь ирландский, да, умник?  
— Нет, но можно спросить О'Флаэрти с Рэйвенкло.  
— Который такой трепач, что завтра вся школа будет знать и потешаться над нами...  
— Почему потешаться, если мы...  
— Потому что Тони прав, и надо сначала что-нибудь сделать толковое, а потом изощряться с названиями.  
— Я знаю! «Освободительная армия»!  
— Хороша армия, три калеки...  
— О, я придумал! «Братство полной луны»! Красиво, и ни на что не похоже.  
— Фу-у! Это уж совсем по-девчачьи.  
— Придумай лучше, деловой ты наш! А почему нет? Сейчас полнолуние...  
— Да разве это главное? — закричал вдруг Розье. — Черт с ним, с полнолунием! Сейчас у нас что? Вальпургиева ночь! Самая волшебная ночь в году...  
— Не ври. Самая волшебная ночь в году — это ночь после сдачи всех экзаменов.  
— Замолчи! Вы что, не заметили, что мы это придумали именно в Вальпургиеву ночь? Вам не кажется, что это символично?!  
Нотт скривился, раздраженный тем, что его собственные варианты были отвергнуты. Но Флинту и Эйвери мысль понравилась.  
— Тогда как назовемся? Общество...  
— ...трезвенников, угу. Нет, «общество» не пойдет. Надо что-то более возвышенное. Например, «Братство Белтайна». Или «Рыцари Вальпургиевой ночи». Так даже лучше, потому что это насчет мстителей, как будто дикая охота... В общем, как-то так.  
Довольный собой, Розье закурил.  
— М-м, ну, если с оговорками, — начал Нотт. — Ладно, сейчас проголосуем. Тони?  
Долохов смог только махнуть рукой и поспешно ушел в темный угол, чтоб там отсмеяться, делая вид, будто кашляет от дыма.  
— Маркус?  
Флинт пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— Рэй?  
— Мне все равно. Пускай будет.  
— Тимоти?  
— Я за, — сказал Эйвери. — А что, пирога точно больше нет?  
Нотт отмахнулся и с любопытством посмотрел на Риддла:  
— Том, ты ни слова еще не сказал. Ты не согласен?  
Риддл какое-то время молчал, потом вдруг сказал нечто совершенно неожиданное:  
— Тимоти, я полагаю, пирог еще есть.  
Никто не понял, к чему это было, но Том явно и не собирался объяснять. Вместо этого, подвинувшись к остальным, он наколдовал небольшую чашу, вылил в нее вино из бутылки и достал откуда-то пирог, тщательно завернутый в салфетку. Потом оглядел всех и позвал:  
— Тони!  
— Что? — Долохов обернулся, все еще ухмыляясь.  
— Иди сюда...  
Флинт изумленно моргал, наблюдая за священнодействиями Тома, Розье прищурился, Нотт хотел было что-то спросить, но не решился. Один только Эйвери, кажется, не задавался вопросами, с вожделением глядя на пирог.  
А Том уже успел разломать его на семь примерно равных частей и теперь, обмакнув каждую в вино, принялся раздавать всем по кругу. «Хорошо придумано», — одобрил Нотт, принимая свою часть. Один только Долохов посмотрел как-то странно, хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Ой, Томми, Томми...  
Но кусок пирога взял.  
А я даже немного протрезвел. Обычная подростковая игра в эту минуту превратилась в нечто большее. Мы разделили хлеб и вино, как будто заключили незримый союз. Никто из нас не знал, что он значит и что нам принесет — но было тревожно и весело одновременно.


	23. Chapter 23

На следующее утро после Вальпургиевой ночи у нас жутко болела голова. Жиденький чай за завтраком совершенно не помогал.  
После завтрака Долохов нашел Диппета и отдал ему свиток пергамента с письменной просьбой об отчислении. Диппет сначала недоумевал, потом позвал Слагхорна. Когда мы уходили на урок, эти трое все еще стояли у преподавательского стола. Судя по жестикуляции, директор и декан пытались убедить Долохова дождаться конца учебного года, но тот не желал ничего слушать.  
Позже я проходил по коридору и увидел его в окно. Закинув на плечо рюкзак со скудными пожитками, Тони легкой походкой шел по дорожке к школьным воротам. Прингл отпер замок, толкнул тяжелую кованую створку. Не знаю, сказал ли он что-нибудь на прощание. Во всяком случае, Долохов даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хогвартс.  
А наша жизнь шла своим чередом. Приближались экзамены, к которым я безуспешно пытался готовиться. Вдобавок у Тома наконец стала получаться легилименция, да еще как! После множества неудач он все же сумел прорваться в мои воспоминания — жуткое чувство, будто тебя пропахали, как плугом, и выворотили на поверхность даже то, о чем ты сам не подозревал.  
С этого момента Том продвигался вперед семимильными шагами. В будущем ему предстояло стать сильнейшим легилиментом Британии — хотя, как это ни странно, он никогда не был хорошим окклюментом. Должно быть, это в порядке вещей. Точно так же в животном мире одни виды специализируются на защите, а другие — на нападении.  
Впрочем, не так много находилось людей, желающих проникнуть в мысли Тома Риддла... Но я делал это по его просьбе и знал, что Том плохо сопротивляется. Обычно он предпочитал в качестве способа защиты не окклюменцию, а встречную легилименцию или же прятал одни воспоминания под другими, «заваливая» меня массой не относящихся к делу деталей.  
У самого Тома способности к легилименции были не просто большие, а еще и довольно странные. Обычному легилименту нужно сосредоточиться и приложить усилия, чтобы вторгнуться в сознание другого человека. Том же очень скоро начал «слышать» чужие мысли. Он никогда не мог толком объяснить, как это происходит, — по его словам, это напоминало обрывки картинок и голосов, перемежающиеся шумом. Будто ты слушаешь радио, но прием очень плохой, да еще и помехи забивают эфир.  
Но у всего есть оборотные стороны. Поначалу, когда «приемник» только заработал, Том не мог находиться в комнате, где было больше трех человек. Потом, пользуясь тем, что Слагхорн дал ему круглосуточный доступ в свою лабораторию, он принялся тайком экспериментировать с зельями, подбирая такие, которые в качестве побочного действия подавляли бы способности к легилименции. Дело шло с переменным успехом — несколько раз он сильно отравился.  
Я по-прежнему играл роль лабораторного животного, хотя порядком устал от этого. Особенно когда Том принялся за совсем уж непонятные штуки — например, просил меня подробно рассказать, что я делал с такого-то часа по такой-то, а потом показывал ранее сделанные моей рукой записи, где говорилось совершенно другое. Так он тренировался в создании наведенных воспоминаний. А я боялся, что однажды он что-то напутает, и я свихнусь.  
Позже мне много раз приходилось подчищать и менять воспоминания — и свои, и других людей. Дело это не самое безопасное: ты никогда не можешь достоверно сказать, что и как было на самом деле. Хотя пугает это лишь поначалу, а потом привыкаешь.

***  
После экзаменов Том, как всегда, уехал в свой приют. Ясно было, что это ненадолго — теперь его уже точно должны были выставить за порог. Потом он собирался заехать к матери Долохова, а дальше поискать какой-нибудь заработок, так что тем летом я его не ждал. Я опять играл каждую ночь, балансируя на грани убытка, но уже не особо волнуясь, как мы заплатим проценты и заплатим ли. Мне было все равно, будто что-то выгорело внутри.  
В тот день я вернулся с игры рано. Карта шла плохая, стол был, что называется, «холодный». Я пересел за другой, но это не помогло, так что нечего было торчать в клубе — только проигрываться без толку.  
Дома я сразу лег спать. Снилась какая-то чепуха: сборы в Хогвартс, платформа 9 и ¾. «По вагонам!» — кричал гоблин в форме проводника, но поезд все никак не отправлялся, а двери купе хлопали и хлопали… Злясь на задержку, я открыл глаза, уставился на потолок спальни и вдруг сообразил, что грохот, который я слышу, доносится снизу, и это стук дверного молотка. Пришлось выбираться из постели.  
Я спустился по лестнице, споткнулся о крутившегося под ногами пса и, сопровождаемый звонким лаем, отпер дверь. На пороге стоял Том. Усталый, встрепанный, с рюкзаком за спиной и холщовой сумкой в руках.  
— Привет. Прости, что без предупреждения... У вас можно будет пожить пару дней?  
— Да хоть все лето, — ответил я, широко зевая. — Пошли.  
Мама еще спала, и в доме было так тихо, что каждый шаг Тома по каменным плитам пола отдавался эхом.  
— Есть хочешь?  
— Нет. Только чаю. Крепкого.  
От него пахло потом и почему-то бензином. А, ну да, наверное, ехал на попутных машинах. Откуда, интересно? От Долоховых или прямиком из приюта?  
Я мотнул головой в сторону лестницы, ведущей вниз, на кухню, и Том направился туда, не выпуская сумку из рук. В подвальной кухне всегда было темно, так что приходилось зажигать лампу. Когда загорелся свет, стеклянное окно с частым переплетом, отделявшее кухню от коридора, стало по контрасту совсем темным, и в нем отражались наши искаженные силуэты.  
Я разжег плиту и поставил чайник. Обернулся — Том сидел, поставив локти на стол и сжимая ладонями виски.  
— Слушай, по-моему, ты засыпаешь на ходу.  
Он не ответил, только поморщился. Потом потянулся одной рукой к сумке, брошенной у ножки стула. Приподнял ее за угол, встряхнул...  
С легким шорохом, разлетаясь в стороны, на пол посыпались магловские деньги. Их было много, в основном двадцати- и пятидесятифунтовые банкноты. Одни новенькие, аккуратные, другие засаленные. На глазок — пара тысяч фунтов. Игра научила меня быстро считать в уме.  
— Откуда это?!  
Том только головой покачал. Потом наклонился, стал собирать деньги в стопку — и вдруг рассмеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Он уже задыхался и кашлял, а до меня все не доходило, что у него истерика. Наконец я догадался схватить первую попавшуюся чашку и, наполнив водой, сунуть ему в руки.  
Тем временем на плите пронзительно засвистел закипевший чайник. Из его носика валил пар. Я схватил чайник рукавом пижамы, обжигаясь и шипя, отставил его в сторону, обернулся к Тому — у того стучали зубы, вода тонкой струйкой лилась на пуловер.  
— Еще воды?  
— Не надо, — сказал он, все еще вздрагивая от смеха. — Лучше сигарету, если есть.  
— Ты же не... Ну да неважно.  
Курить он все равно не смог. Затянулся пару раз и тут же, подавившись дымом, вернул мне сигарету. Зажав ее в зубах, я налил ему чаю.  
— Так откуда деньги?  
Остаток фразы «Мне нужно понять, что сейчас делать, и быстро» я проглотил. Это и так было понятно. Если речь идет об ограблении — а где еще приютскому подростку взять такую сумму? — то все не так страшно. Наверное, взял кассу в каком-нибудь магловском магазине. Нужно лишь удостовериться, что он как следует стер маглам память...  
— Помнишь, я обещал тебе, что случится чудо? Ну, так чем не чудо? — Том смотрел перед собой, держа чашку обеими руками. — А деньги я взял у _папы_.  
Последнее слово он будто выплюнул.  
— Значит, ты все-таки разыскал его...  
Мелькнула мысль, что отец Тома, наверное, женат. Вот и решил откупиться, чтоб семья не узнала, что у него есть ребенок на стороне. И ведь немаленькую сумму отвалил, лишь бы отпрыск исчез и больше не появлялся...  
Но Том отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Я его, скажем так, заставил.  
— Империо? — шепотом спросил я.  
Он молча смотрел на меня и ничего не говорил. Так долго, что Расти успел, цокая когтями, пройти по коридорчику и сунуть нос в приоткрытую дверь кухни.  
— Угадал, — медленно сказал Том. — Почти.  
Посмотрел на чай в чашке и добавил:  
— Можешь меня выгнать. Я пойму. Мало кто захочет оставаться под одной крышей с убийцей.  
— Не дури, — машинально ответил я.  
Губы еле двигались, совсем не слушались. Зато сон как рукой сняло.  
— А как ты его...  
— Авадой. Кстати, она и вправду зеленого цвета, совсем как в учебнике по ЗОТИ. И очень яркая — даже слепнешь на несколько секунд. У меня сначала не получалось... а потом вышло.  
Я торопливо зажег новую сигарету. Руки так дрожали, что я никак не мог прикурить.  
— Где он живет? Тебя видел там кто-нибудь?  
— Видели, — Том потер виски руками. — Его родители... мои дедушка и бабушка, то есть.  
Он криво улыбнулся.  
— Но их можно сбросить со счетов.  
— Ты...  
— Да. Их тоже.  
Я упал на стул. Зато Том уже успокоился и казался равнодушным, почти сонным.  
— Еще свидетели были?  
— Насколько мне известно, нет.  
— Хорошо, что это маглы... Их полиция не догадается, что... Черт, лишь бы наши не докопались!  
— Какая разница? — спросил Том. — Если все будет нормально, то мы используем эти деньги и заплатим твой долг. Если нет — ну, значит, тебе придется еще год-другой играть...  
Почему-то меня это страшно разозлило.  
— Ты вправду думаешь, что меня сейчас волнует долг?!  
— Не знаю, — безразлично сказал он. — Извини, я очень устал, всю ночь не спал. Можно, я пойду лягу? Или, если хочешь, уеду прямо сейчас. Ты говори откровенно, я не...  
— Еще раз скажешь про «уеду» — получишь по физиономии.  
— Хорошо, — он пожал плечами и опустил голову на стол, спрятав лицо в скрещенные руки.  
— Да подожди же ты, не спи! Сейчас пойдешь наверх. Но мне надо знать, что говорить, если вдруг... Как это все вышло? Как ты нашел отца?  
— Да случайно. Я ехал вообще не к нему, я даже не знал о нем, — Том говорил глухо, не поднимая головы. — Нашел только родственников по матери, давно еще... тебе не говорил...  
— Я догадался.  
— А-а… Ну и молодец. В общем, я нашел отца матери, его звали Марволо Гонт.  
Он зевнул и замолчал на время. Мне показалось, что между двумя фразами он успевает заснуть.  
— Он жил в Сассексе, в деревне Малый Хэнглтон. Не совсем в деревне, а... Хотя это неважно. Вот я и решил его навестить. Хотел узнать, как вышло, что моя мать уехала оттуда и родила в Лондоне, и почему никто не явился за ребенком. Я думал, что она, должно быть, забеременела неизвестно от кого, а дед выгнал ее из дома. Такое ведь случается... Так что, когда меня выставили из приюта, я заехал сначала к миссис Долохов, а от нее — туда.  
— Она знала, куда ты собираешься?  
— Нет. Я сказал, что к тебе... До Хэнглтона добрался на поезде, сошел на станции, в ближайшей рощице отыскал гадюку и расспросил, где здесь живут люди, говорящие на парселтанге. Я ведь, оказывается, в материну родню змееуст, они потомки Слизерина, это чистая правда... Смешно, да?  
— Что смешного-то?  
— Сейчас объясню. Обхохочешься. Так вот, когда я нашел дом... Рэй, видел бы ты его! Покосившаяся хибара, в какой даже бродяга не стал бы жить. Внутри все заросло грязью, вонь, как в свинарнике!  
Он сглотнул, словно его тошнило.  
— Деда не было. Он, оказывается, давно умер. В доме оказался только Морфин, брат моей матери. _Дядюшка_ , то бишь. Пьяный в стельку, и выглядит так, будто десять лет не мылся и не стригся — настоящий Бен Ганн [5].  
— Кто?  
— Да неважно. В доме всего одна комната — он в ней, видно, и жил, и спал, и… Везде валяются пустые бутылки, на полу дохлая змея. Я заговорил с ним на парселтанге, и он меня понял, хотя сильно удивился. А я, знаешь, был так зол... Не на него — на себя. Я ведь навообразил бог весть чего. Ждал, что увижу потомков Слизерина, могущественных темных магов, которые ушли от мира, чтобы... Да много чего накрутил, дурак. А меня жизнь раз — и лицом в дерьмо. Так мне и надо, Рэй. Чтоб не слишком мнил о себе.  
Я молчал, не знал, что ответить. Мне хотелось, чтобы он быстрее перешел к делу — внутри тревожно тикали невидимые часы. В любой момент могут явиться авроры. Но было ясно, что если Тома сейчас начать подгонять или спрашивать, он просто замолчит.  
Том повернул голову и теперь смотрел на меня одним прищуренным глазом.  
— Я бы, собственно, не стал там задерживаться, но Морфин начал рассказывать о моем отце...  
Он остановился и повторил несколько раз последнее слово, словно пробуя его на вкус.  
— И так я узнал, что отец у меня магл. Сын местного сквайра, живет в большом доме недалеко от деревни. В свое время моя мать сбежала с ним, и они поженились. Представляешь? Я-то думал всегда, что я бастард. А оказывается, родился, как приличный, в законном браке...  
Том рассмеялся, а я испугался, что у него опять начнется истерика. Но ничего, обошлось.  
— Не прошло и полугода, как отец ее бросил и вернулся домой. Он больше никогда о ней не вспоминал. Знаешь, когда Морфин рассказал мне об этом, почему-то стало так спокойно... Мысли ясные-ясные. Я оглушил Морфина, взял его палочку и пошел в деревню. Уже смеркалось, было почти темно. По дороге мне встретились две женщины, одна ехала на велосипеде, другая шла ей навстречу от усадьбы. Я на всякий случай спрятался за живой изгородью, а они остановились, и давай болтать. Та, которая из усадьбы, спрашивает: «Миссис Хэтчли, вы ехали мимо кино — не обратили внимания, какой сегодня фильм?». А та ей — у вас что, свободный вечер? Первая отвечает, мол, у всей прислуги по четвергам свободный вечер. «Мы, — говорит, — накрываем хозяевам к ужину и уходим». Я еще подумал — как все складывается... Ты заметил, да? Прямо один к одному. Потом, когда я уже подходил к дому, то загадал: если будет свет в окнах справа, значит, все сложится хорошо, если слева, то случится какая-нибудь гадость. Но светилось справа...  
Он потянулся за чашкой, отпил воды, облизнул губы.  
— Они как раз сидели за чаем. Отец — я его сразу узнал, очень похож на меня. И его родители, пожилые, такие солидные... Я на самом деле хотел просто поговорить. Ведь, может быть, когда отец уходил от матери, он просто не знал, что у нее будет ребенок. Мало ли как могло получиться... Но они сразу поняли, кто я такой. Они все знали, Рэй, они как будто ждали, что я когда-нибудь приду! Мне с порога заявили, чтоб убирался вон. Дескать, если я собрался их шантажировать, то мог бы не утруждаться, потому что все равно ничего не получу, и они сейчас вызовут полицию. А я стоял там, рассматривал дом — дорогую мебель, картины, фарфор, бронзу, — и думал, что ведь мог бы расти среди всего этого. Это было мое по праву! А мне достались лишь мытые хлоркой полы да заштопанные сорочки...  
Том опять замолчал, крутя в пальцах чашку.  
— Пришлось их слегка припугнуть, чтоб не звонили никуда. Я достал палочку и поджег шкаф с посудой. Тут они поняли, что я волшебник, и очень испугались. У старухи даже щеки затряслись... Мерзко. И с этой минуты, знаешь, у меня не осталось никакой обиды или злости. Было только противно, и хотелось скорее все закончить и уйти. Будто давишь слизня каблуком... Потом они стали спрашивать, чего я хочу. Предлагали деньги — я подумал и сказал, что возьму. Нельзя было выпускать их из поля зрения, так что я заставил всех троих пройти в ту комнату, где стоял сейф. У них было много — я так понял, что они не доверяли банкам, или что-то в таком роде. Отец сам достал деньги, сам сложил в эту сумку. Я вообще старался ни к чему в доме не прикасаться. Там еще были драгоценности, но я не стал брать. Их продать сложно, только внимание зря привлекать. Потом я отвел всех троих обратно в столовую, велел сесть за стол...  
Я встал и пошел к плите, чтобы снова поставить чайник, — мне надо было чем-то отвлечься.  
— Они немного успокоились, но потом, когда увидели палочку у меня в руках.... У них на лицах был такой панический ужас. Все, как рассказывала Меррифот. Но они совершенно не сопротивлялись. Я так и не понял, почему. Я бы на их месте пытался хоть что-то сделать. А эти — как бараны на убой... Неважно. Ну, вот. И все на этом.  
Он опять замолчал.  
— Зачем? — тихо спросил я. — Неужели недостаточно было обливиэйта?  
— Не знаю, — он закрыл глаза. — Обливиэйт — это слишком рискованно, хороший легилимент вскроет... Да нет, дело не в этом. Сам не знаю. Понимаешь, все к тому шло, все ведь получалось. Как будто идешь с фонариком, а тропинка сама возникает у тебя под ногами. Мозаика складывается, все соединяется воедино... И ты просто думаешь: «Сейчас я это сделаю». Извини, не могу объяснить лучше.  
Я ничего не ответил. В коридоре в лучах света плясали пылинки, под стулом завозился и притих пес.  
— Потом я убрал беспорядок, восстановил сожженный шкаф и вернулся обратно к Гонту. Стер ему память, создал наведенные воспоминания, чтобы он был уверен, что он убийца. Положил на место его палочку и ушел.  
— Никто тебя не видел по дороге туда и назад?  
— Кажется, нет. Если и видели, — Том усмехнулся, — мы скоро об этом узнаем.  
— Ты уверен, что как следует навел Гонту воспоминания?  
— Я ни в чем не уверен. Но возвращаться и переделывать уже поздно, тебе не кажется?  
— Давай я тебя «считаю», посмотрю, как ты закрываешься...  
— Не сейчас, Рэй. Я сейчас ни на что не способен.  
Он встал, пошатываясь.  
— Пойду спать, а то уже на ногах не держусь.  
— Давай. Твоя комната там же, где всегда, постельное белье в шкафу… А если, не приведи Мерлин, ты где-то прокололся, и явятся авроры?  
— Плевать. Придут — скажи, что я приехал в гости сегодня утром, а больше ты ничего не знаешь. Не вздумай меня выгораживать, понял?  
— Не командуй, сам разберусь. Деньги куда девать?  
— Да черт его знает... Ну, спрячь куда-нибудь. Если что, это я тебе дал и попросил спрятать, а откуда они, ты понятия не имеешь.  
Он ушел, а я принялся осматривать кухню — не осталось ли там чего лишнего. Деньги сложил обратно в сумку, туда же бросил уродливый старинный перстень с черным камнем, который выпал у Тома из кармана. Потом перенес все в тайничок, устроенный под песчаным берегом ручья в нашем лесу. Когда я вернулся, оказалось, что мама уже встала и спустилась вниз.  
— Рэй, у нас кто-то есть? Одна из гостевых спален, кажется, занята...  
— Это Риддл приехал. Сегодня рано утром, когда вы еще спали.  
— А-а... Ты хоть покормил его завтраком?  
— Нет, он не был голоден, только очень хотел спать.  
— Ладно, не стану его будить, пускай отсыпается.  
Уходя, я бросил взгляд на стену кухни и увидел, что на отрывном календаре все еще вчерашняя дата — 16 июля. Мама вечно забывала срывать эти листки, так что, если бы не я, один и тот же день у нас тянулся бы неделю.  
Мелькнула мысль, что это может как-то пригодиться... Но как, я пока не знал. Заглянул к Тому — он спал мертвым сном, даже дыхания почти не было слышно. Я добрел до собственной спальни, рухнул на постель и тоже мгновенно уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] Бен Ганн — персонаж романа Р.Л. Стивенсона «Остров сокровищ», проживший три года на необитаемом острове.


	24. Chapter 24

Будильник поднял меня через три часа оглушительными воплями: «Пора вставать! Открывай глаза, лежебока!». В обычный день я бы его выключил и спал себе дальше, как убитый, но тут меня словно пружиной выбросило из кровати. Я вспомнил все и сразу.  
Убитый... убийство... укрывательство... соучастие...  
В голове невесть откуда всплыли годичной давности мысли о _той стороне_. Где я сейчас? Скорее всего, ни там, ни там. Я все еще не принадлежал нормальному, упорядоченному миру и вовсе не был уверен, что вернусь туда. Я был азартный игрок, должник. Срок моего рабства в мире карточных столов, менял, ростовщиков, грабителей и проституток еще далеко не истек, я отбыл в лучшем случае треть, в худшем...  
Но я не был и там, где находился Том. Если сравнить _ту сторону_ с морем, то я стоял на мелководье, где глубина всего по щиколотку и прибой выбрасывает на берег пену, обрывки водорослей и обломки деревяшек. А Том уже подошел туда, где бутылочно-зеленая вода сдавливает грудную клетку, плещется у горла и стремительно становится холоднее. Еще шаг — и тяжелые соленые волны покроют его с головой.  
Не стоит врать — в тот момент мне стало страшно. Мелькнула даже подленькая мыслишка, что правильно было бы предоставить Тома его судьбе, его выбору. Но я тут же отбросил ее. Том был преступником — а я разве нет? Он уже был вне закона, отделенный стеной своего преступления от других (почему-то на языке вертелось — «живых») людей. На его стороне не было никого. А раз так, значит, кто-то должен встать на его сторону.  
Одевшись, я спустился вниз. В доме было спокойно, мама возилась в саду. Я смотался в Косой переулок через камин и через десять минут вернулся обратно. Достаточно было бегло пролистать «Пророк» в газетном киоске, чтобы убедиться, что об аресте Морфина Гонта или убийстве маглов пока ничего нет.  
Впрочем, полагаться на это не следовало. Рано или поздно в аврорате обратят внимание на странную гибель Риддлов. Меррифот говорила, что там внимательно читают магловскую прессу. Тогда могут выйти и на Тома. Все равно у нас еще было время, хоть и неизвестно сколько. Час? Два? Полдня? До тех пор нужно было продумать и осуществить план защиты.  
Почему-то я не сомневался, что это моя задача. Том был куда сильнее, но притом и куда уязвимее. Как, скажем, клинок из дамасской стали — им легко проткнуть человека насквозь, но тот же клинок, приложив усилие, можно сломать через колено. В одиночку Том не смог бы создать себе прикрытие. А если честно, то и не стал бы. Закончив дело, он быстро терял к нему интерес. А я не мог вот так все оставить.  
Когда я вошел в спальню к Тому, он спал, закинув руки за голову и улыбаясь во сне. Влажные от пота волосы прилипли к вискам, простыня сползла на пол. Но, едва я вошел, он мгновенно открыл глаза. С тех пор, как у Тома обнаружились необычные способности к легилименции, он просыпался, словно от удара, едва услышав чьи-то мысли рядом с собой. Ему потребовалось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы окончательно проснуться — взгляд из сонно-рассеянного стал жестким, пристальным.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, не двигаясь. — Пришли?  
— Нет. Пока вроде все тихо. Не засыпай снова! Все равно надо уже что-то делать. Например, посмотреть, что там у тебя в мозгах.  
— Может, потом? — спросил он без особой убежденности, но подчинился. Подвинулся, а я забрался к нему под простыню и лег, опираясь на руку. Том старательно, совсем по-детски потер глаза кулаками и выжидательно уставился на меня.  
— Ну?  
— Legilimens...  
Перед глазами с такой быстротой полетел знакомый водоворот картинок и звуков, что меня затошнило.

_Поезд, жесткая лавка, люди, сидящие в проходах. Баулы, чемоданы, у кого-то бидон с молоком. Женщины в перешитых довоенных платьях, мужчины в форме, болтовня, смех… Рабочие в комбинезонах дремлют по дороге на фабрику. Кондуктор выкрикивает названия станций: «Следующая — Шеффилд, конечная». Старуха в вязаной кофте присматривается к Тому: «Тебе плохо, внучек? Да ты, наверное, давно ничего не ел». Кто-то кивает: в военное время голодный обморок — обычное дело. «Возьми лепешку, мальчик»... Рука в темных старческих пятнах протягивает лепешку, но внезапно вместо вязаной кофты появляются старомодные пожелтевшие кружева. Опрокинутая чашка, пятно пролитого чая на скатерти; у старухи дрожат губы, она пытается что-то сказать, судорожно цепляясь за ворот блузки. Мужчина средних лет, до ужаса похожий на Тома, если не считать морщин и обвисшего подбородка, смотрит прямо на нас. Как медленно стекленеют глаза после авады, вовсе не мгновенно, что бы там ни писали в книгах… Вспышка зеленого света отражается в начищенной до блеска выпуклой поверхности серебряной ложечки. Ночной мотылек бьется о стекло лампы. Калитка скрипит почти неслышно, гравий шуршит под ногами..._

— Ну? — нетерпеливо повторил Том.  
— Плохо, — я закрыл глаза, чтобы остановить головокружение. — Хвосты торчат. Давай еще раз.  
Вторая попытка оказалась и вовсе катастрофической. Под «наваленными» сверху воспоминаниями довольно быстро удалось распознать и убийство Риддлов, и темную, грязную хибару, где жил Морфин Гонт.  
— Надо что-то делать. Закрывать, как следует, иначе...  
— Ты вправду думаешь, что это так легко?! — рассердился Том. — Может, это воспоминание будет преследовать меня всю жизнь! Во всяком случае, так пишут в книгах. И вообще, Рэй, перестань беспокоиться. Вечно поднимаешь шум из ничего. Все устроится само собой, поверь мне. А не устроится — так что ж… Я все возьму на себя. Тебя не обвинят в соучастии, не бойся.  
— Вот дурак!  
Я уткнулся лицом в подушку и закрыл глаза. Иной раз хотелось придушить Тома за его непробиваемую уверенность в собственной удаче.  
— Эй, не злись, — он подергал меня за плечо. — Пойми, что-то делать бессмысленно. Я все равно не сумею спрятать это воспоминание лучше, чем сейчас.  
— А если ты сам себе сотрешь память?  
— Чтобы легилимент увидел провал? С тем же успехом можно сразу подписать признание...  
— Да нет же! — я резко сел. — Том, посмотри на это со стороны! Есть ты, пятнадцатилетний школьник. И есть этот самый Морфин Гонт, подозрительный тип, который наверняка балуется темной магией. Руку даю на отсечение, что он уже имел дело с авроратом! Ну, и что подумает, глядя на это, любой нормальный человек? Да тут все ясно, как день. Ты побывал у Гонта, тот при виде тебя вспомнил старые обиды, кровь бросилась в голову… Поэтому он, недолго думая, стер тебе память и выгнал, а сам отправился мстить Риддлам. Вот видишь? Все просто!  
— А ничего, что у самого Гонта под наведенными воспоминаниями пустота?  
— Ну, и что? Даже если легилимент до этого докопается — при чем здесь ты? Твоему дядюшке надо меньше пить, тогда и дыр в памяти не будет.  
Том, прикусив губу, задумчиво смотрел на меня, потом вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Рэй, а это же совсем неглупо... Даже очень неглупо... Да! Так мы и сделаем.  
— Только не сейчас. Надо сначала все хорошо обдумать. Сколько времени у тебя заняла дорога оттуда до Дербишира?  
— Чтоб я помнил... От Риддлов я ушел, должно быть, около одиннадцати. На попутной машине добрался до Чичестера. Там сидел на автостанции, хотел поспать на скамейке, но не смог уснуть... В пять утра шел автобус до Лондона, а потом я семичасовым поездом с Сент-Панкраса отправился сюда.  
— Хм... А если бы ты уехал, не заходя к Риддлам?  
— Да почти ничего бы не изменилось. Ну, был бы здесь на два часа раньше. Поезда все равно ночью не ходят.  
Я лихорадочно думал, кусая ногти.  
— Слушай, мне кажется, нужно будет кое-что сыграть... Воспоминания ведь не газета, на них дата не стоит, так? Поэтому легилименту придется ориентироваться на календарь и часы, а это можно подделать... А тебе придется стереть память, начиная с того момента, как ты уехал от миссис Долохов.  
— Так много?  
— Гонт бы не церемонился, правда?  
— Рэй, а как ты сам закроешь то, что я тебе рассказал? У тебя, знаешь ли, тоже торчат хвосты длиной в...  
— Пересказ закрыть куда проще, чем то, что сам видел и слышал. Но я еще не знаю.  
Том задумался, глядя в потолок.  
— Послушай, я не хочу забывать то, что случилось.  
— Ага. Это ж такое приятное воспоминание…  
— Не мели чепухи. Причем тут удовольствие? Это моя жизнь, какая б она ни была.  
— Ну, сделай копию и спрячь.  
— Я не умею пока вынимать копии воспоминаний из памяти, хотя знаю теорию. Нет, я лучше так...  
— Как?  
Он свесился с кровати и стал что-то искать в рюкзаке, брошенном на полу.  
— Когда меня выставили из приюта, то выдали пять фунтов на первое время. Вот я из этих денег и купил... Смотри.  
Он продемонстрировал мне тетрадь в черном клеенчатом переплете, с вытисненными на обложке цифрами «1942». На форзаце косым почерком Тома было выведено «Т.М. Риддл», а внутри оказалось несколько коротких записей, последняя — от пятнадцатого июля.  
— Ты спятил, писать о таком в дневник?!  
— Я потом заколдую его, чтобы нельзя было прочесть. И ты же не думаешь, что я буду бросать его где попало?  
Мне эта мысль все равно не нравилась, и мы еще долго препирались. Потом я сдался.  
— Вляпаешься — твои проблемы.  
— Да уж не твои, — весело ответил Том и потянулся. Настроение у него заметно улучшилось. — А еда какая-нибудь есть?  
За обедом он оживленно и подробно рассказывал моей маме о том, что слышно у маглов. Лондон к тому времени уже практически не бомбили, да и вообще в небе Британии наступило затишье. Основные бои шли в Северной Африке, ну и еще на восточном фронте, где германские войска двигались к городу под названием Stalingrad.  
После обеда Том ушел в свою спальню, засел там за дневник и не отрывался до глубокой ночи. Дверь из-за жары была полуоткрыта, и каждый раз, проходя по коридору, я слышал скрип пера и видел на стене его тень.

***  
В восемь вечера я опять побывал в Косом переулке, чтобы купить газеты. Но только специализировавшийся на криминальной хронике «Вечерний бульвар» поместил небольшую заметку: в Сассексе совершено убийство трех маглов; подозреваемый — местный житель — арестован, ведется следствие. Имена в заметке не приводились, но и так было ясно, о ком речь.  
С той минуты меня не оставляла лихорадка — казалось, секунды летят с безумной скоростью. Нужно было успеть проделать все задуманное до восьми утра следующего дня. Если авроры появятся раньше — что ж... Значит, судьба. Будь, что будет.  
Том никуда не торопился и выглядел беззаботным и совершенно спокойным. К трем часам ночи он дописал свою историю, которая заняла дюжину страниц убористым почерком. Потом заколдовал текст так, что без специальных заклятий можно было увидеть лишь чистые листы, и отдал мне тетрадь, чтобы я спрятал ее в том же тайнике, где и деньги. Спать мы в ту ночь так и не ложились, еще и еще раз отрабатывая детали «игры».  
Наконец Том поднялся из-за кухонного стола.  
— Пора...  
Голос у него неожиданно дрогнул, и я вдруг понял, что он волнуется куда больше, чем в ту ночь, когда убил Риддлов.  
Мы вышли в сад. Солнце, поднявшееся уже довольно высоко над горизонтом, слепило глаза. Со стороны леса полз туман, закрывавший деревья и клумбу с пионами. От сырости нас обоих била дрожь. Том, с рюкзаком за плечами, растрепанный и уставший после бессонной ночи, и вправду выглядел так, словно только что приехал на попутке.  
— Написать, что ли, на руке, как меня зовут? А то придется так много стирать... Чего доброго, потом сам себя не узнаю.  
— Не бойся, напомню. Слушай, может, давай я это сделаю?  
— Не надо, я сам. Ты иди, приготовься пока, сосредоточься. Мне все равно нужно выжечь минут пятнадцать, чтобы был промежуток между одним воспоминанием и другим.  
Я поднялся наверх и, дрожа от холода, забрался под одеяло в своей спальне. Веки слипались, в ушах крутились какие-то бессмысленные фразы, обрывки слов...  
Послышался шум, и я с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза. Внизу в дверь колотили так, словно хотели ее высадить. Взглянув на будильник, я вскочил, как ошпаренный. Вот тебе и сосредоточился на пятнадцать минут! Успел заснуть и проспал почти час. Хоть бы мама не услышала! Том в саду, должно быть, уже околел от сырости.  
— Ну, ты и дрыхнешь! Я уже думал, вы уехали куда-нибудь, — пробормотал он, стуча зубами, когда я впустил его в дом.  
— Привет. А ты откуда? — зевая, спросил я.  
Зевота была почти не наигранной — я и вправду жутко хотел спать, а вдобавок нервничал. Нам с Томом сейчас нельзя было позволить себе ни одного лишнего слова. Легилимент, который может увидеть только «картинку», а не то, что мы при этом думаем, должен быть свято уверен, что это наша первая встреча за каникулы.  
— Да меня же выставили-таки из приюта. Я еще навестил мать Долохова, а оттуда сразу к тебе...  
Том запнулся. Взгляд у него был растерянный.  
— Как добрался, нормально?  
— Вроде бы да... Странное дело — я почти не помню, как к тебе ехал. Вот спроси меня сейчас — не отвечу. То ли так разоспался в машине, то ли...  
Он был искренне удивлен. В ту минуту он, стерев себе память, и вправду не помнил, что произошло за последние пару дней.  
Усадив его в кухне за стол, я мельком бросил взгляд на часы. Без четверти девять, но это потому, что я спал и не слышал стука в дверь. В воспоминаниях сохранится, так что все достоверно. А в принципе мы рассчитывали на восемь утра — если бы Том накануне уехал из Малого Хэнглтона, не заходя к отцу, то примерно в это время был бы в Дербишире.  
На листке календаря все еще стояло позавчерашнее число — 16 июля. Наш нынешний разговор якобы происходил утром семнадцатого, и ночью мы обсуждали, стоит ли сорвать листок, но потом решили этого не делать. Когда все мелочи совпадают, это-то и вызывает подозрение у следователей. А так все логично: никто же не спешит, едва продрав глаза, заменить дату на календаре. Все должно выглядеть естественно, обыденно, нормально.  
Том что-то рассказывал мне о Долоховых, о Лондоне, временами останавливаясь и начиная тереть глаза. Меня просто раздирало желание «считать» его, чтобы посмотреть, не осталось ли ненужных воспоминаний. Но как раз этого делать не стоило… Так что я в свою очередь болтал всякую чушь, собираясь в то же время с духом, чтобы осуществить последнюю часть плана.  
Сейчас наибольшую опасность для нас обоих представляли мои воспоминания — по ним можно было вычислить, что случилось. Но стирать их было нельзя. Если вдруг авроры выйдут на Тома, то станут допрашивать и меня как свидетеля, так что два Obliviate — это слишком подозрительно. Оставалось одно: «перекрыть» воспоминания чем-нибудь очень мощным, но при этом таким, что оправдывало бы сопротивление при легилименции.  
Ведь именно сопротивление и вызывает вопросы. Честному человеку нечего скрывать и, соответственно, незачем «выталкивать» легилимента из своего сознания. Это оправдано только, если речь идет о чем-то очень личном или, наоборот, очень болезненном. В таких случаях большинство людей сопротивляется инстинктивно.  
Как говорилось в учебнике по ментальной магии, обычно это происходит, если воспоминание касается интимной близости. Но у меня не было девушки, а тратить деньги и время на шлюху из Ночного переулка казалось бессмысленным. Оставалась боль — чем сильнее, тем лучше.  
Когда мы придумывали эту часть плана, все казалось легким и простым, но теперь, когда нужно было привести замысел в исполнение, мне стало страшно. Я, как мог, оттягивал жуткий момент, но нельзя же было откладывать бесконечно…  
Проще всего было сделать это быстро, не задумываясь. Я очень старался, чтобы со стороны не было видно, как у меня дрожат руки. Том как раз говорил что-то насчет очередей за мылом в магловских магазинах, когда засвистел закипевший чайник. Я потянулся к нему, чтобы снять, — а потом словно бы случайно перевернул его на себя. Кипяток выплеснулся удачно — задело икры и колени. Это мы отрабатывали ночью.  
В первое мгновение я совсем не почувствовал ожога. Наоборот, показалось, что к коже приложили лед. Боль пришла несколькими секундами позже, зато такая, что я не то что кричать — дышать не мог. Том бросился ко мне, опрокинув стул. От лужи кипятка на полу шел пар, чайник нелепо валялся на боку, задрав носик.  
Заявись тогда авроры — им пришлось бы убраться, не солоно хлебавши, потому что мы оба были слишком заняты, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Том разрезал на мне брюки и стащил ботинки, потом умчался наверх за колдомедицинским справочником, велев пока лить на ожог холодную воду. Я сидел, зажимая зубами рукав, чтобы не орать, и старался не смотреть, как на ногах вздуваются жуткие белесые волдыри.  
Минут через пять, которые показались мне вечностью, Том вернулся с толстым «Справочником практикующего целителя» и принялся, руководствуясь его инструкциями, залечивать ожог. Должно быть, он делал это не совсем правильно, потому что от заклятий жгло так, что я рычал от боли и цеплялся за его плечо. Сам потом ужаснулся, какие там остались синяки.  
За кухонной дверью подвывали и скреблись собаки. Тому пришлось отвлечься и впустить их, иначе они разбудили бы маму, а было очень важно, чтобы она не знала об ожоге.  
Спайк попытался помочь лечению, облизав мне правое колено. Впечатление было такое, словно остатки кожи содрали наждаком. Я ударил его по голове и чуть не разревелся, от жалости то ли к себе, то ли к псу. Тома я был готов прибить. Подумать только, такие мучения из-за того, что ему вздумалось укокошить трех маглов!  
К одиннадцати утра, когда мама обычно спускалась вниз, Том уже кое-как залечил самые жуткие волдыри, смазал остальное мазью от ожогов и забинтовал. Потом починил мои брюки и прибрался в кухне. Боль утихла, но не до конца. Меня все еще трясло, как в лихорадке. Я запретил Тому рассказывать маме о случившемся — якобы хотел уберечь ее от волнений. На самом деле мне ужасно хотелось, чтобы она обняла меня и пожалела. Но нельзя было — тогда мама могла бы проговориться на допросе, что я обжегся не в то самое утро, когда Риддл приехал, а позже.  
Том помог мне добраться до спальни и лечь, пристроив простыню на спинку кровати, чтобы она не задевала больную ногу. К вечеру должно было стать легче. Одно утешало: если легилимент попробует теперь забраться в мои воспоминания, то едва он «прикоснется» к истории с ожогом, я вышвырну его, как пробку.  
И буду иметь на то полное право.

***  
Сейчас, вспоминая наши тогдашние метания, я понимаю, насколько несовершенным, детским был наш план защиты и как много было в нем уязвимых мест. Но, так или иначе, на тот момент это было лучшее, на что мы были способны.  
К счастью, даже это оказалось лишним. Ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни через неделю авроры так и не появились. Следствие по делу Морфина Гонта прошло ускоренными темпами — я потом читал о нем в «Пророке». Подследственный свою вину с готовностью признал, а время было военное, и у всех были дела поважнее, так что копать глубоко никто не собирался. В середине августа Гонта приговорили к пожизненному заключению и отправили в Азкабан. О наличии племянника и о том, что племянник побывал у него накануне убийства, так никто и не узнал.  
К концу августа я окончательно успокоился и перестал ждать непрошеных визитеров. Даже рискнул обменять деньги Риддлов на галлеоны в Ночном переулке — маленькими порциями, чтобы не привлекать внимания. В холщовой сумке, привезенной Томом, оказалось больше, чем я думал, — около трех тысяч фунтов; а фунт тогда ценился высоко, так что я выручил почти шестьсот галеонов. С учетом того, что мы накопили, торгуя волосом единорога, и еще пары сотен, которые я наиграл в клубе, как раз хватало на выплату основного долга за дом. Оставались еще неуплаченные проценты — почти четыреста галлеонов, — но с ними ростовщик согласился подождать до Рождества.  
Рассчитавшись с ним и получив обратно закладную на дом, я почувствовал себя так, словно проснулся от долгого сна. В то лето я вообще был невероятно, безумно счастлив и, казалось, мог летать, не касаясь земли. Уже можно было не опасаться потерять дом, не бояться авроров, не страшиться вообще ничего. За многие годы, прошедшие с тех пор, я всего несколько раз испытывал подобное чувство полноты бытия — словно выпил целый стакан Felix Felicis одним махом.  
Мое освобождение от долга — Тому я сказал, что это на выигранные деньги, — мы отпраздновали, изготовив самодельный сидр. Яблок в тот год было так много, что от них ломились ветки. Правда, наколдовать из досок что-то, хоть отдаленно похожее на пресс, удалось только с пятой попытки. Да и технологию освоить оказалось сложно, и мы до хрипоты ссорились насчет того, что и когда добавлять и как долго давать бродить.  
Банки с сидром стояли в моей комнате, где воцарился стойкий запах бражки. Одна или две взорвались, украсив потолок живописными фестонами яблочной гущи. Однажды днем мы унесли одну из банок в сад и там, устроившись среди зарослей акации, пили кислый сидр, заедая хлебом.  
Алкоголь поначалу совсем не чувствовался, но когда банка опустела, выяснилось, что мы оба почему-то не можем встать на ноги. Нам это показалось потрясающе смешным. Мир вокруг забавно расплывался, а землю кто-то заколдовал, чтобы она качалась, не давая сделать и шага.  
В таком состоянии нас нашла моя мама и ужаснулась. Она была убеждена, что теперь мы непременно станем алкоголиками и закончим свои дни под мостом. Припомнила какого-то кузена тетушки Мирабел, который пропил собственную волшебную палочку, потом троюродного дедушку Бамберта, который дошел до того, что пил портвейн до завтрака… Но наконец выдохлась и, убедившись, что внушения проходят без толку, наколдовала нам одеяла, чтоб мы не замерзли, а потом ушла, конфисковав остаток сидра.  
Я помню, как мы лежали на одеяле и смотрели на небо через кружевные листья акаций. Ветер быстро гнал облака, и, несмотря на жаркое солнце, уже чувствовалось приближение осени. Том сорвал созревшую коробочку татарника и дул на нее, чтобы семена с пушистым хохолком-парашютиком разлетались во все стороны. Их кремовое облачко, взлетев, зависало в воздухе, а потом пушинки медленно опускались — на землю, на одеяло, на одежду и лицо, — запутывались в волосах и щекотали нос. Спайк пытался ловить их, щелкая зубами, а Расти, считавший, что такие щенячьи игры ниже его достоинства, свернулся клубком и спал у меня в ногах.  
По нашему одеялу проложили дорожку муравьи; я ставил перед ними преграды из высохших стручков акации и камушков и смотрел, как они суетятся вокруг. В конце концов они всегда находили обходной путь, и это отчего-то было здорово. Мне вообще тогда все казалось замечательным.  
Все было хорошо.


	25. Chapter 25

Ближе к концу августа мы получили из Хогвартса письма со списками учебников. К письму Тома был приложен значок старосты. Он посмотрел на него, усмехнулся и бросил в рюкзак. Но было видно, что он очень доволен.  
О дневнике он не вспоминал, ну и хорошо. Перед тем, как он стер себе память, мы договорились, что я оставлю дневник пока у себя и верну только к Рождеству, да и то если все будет нормально.  
На платформе 9 и ¾ первого сентября было как всегда людно, но настроение царило подавленное. Министр Фосетт все же сдержал обещание помочь маглам, но сделал это крайне неудачно. В ночь с тринадцатого на четырнадцатое августа наши провели массированную атаку на магические щиты оккупированного побережья Франции. Эффект был такой, что по всему югу Англии вышла из строя техника. Маглы списали это на вспышку космического излучения или что-то в таком роде. Однако из-за несогласованности действий между маглами и волшебниками магловская атака на порт Дьепп началась на несколько дней позже — в ночь с 18 на 19 августа, — а к тому времени не только были восстановлены магические щиты, но и представители Гриндельвальда предупредили магловское немецкое командование о грядущем нападении.   
Результат был просто катастрофический — у маглов погибла или попала в плен половина десанта, у волшебников около трети. В их числе, как позже выяснилось, был отец Колина Розье.   
Колин в последний раз написал нам двадцатого августа — в тот день сова принесла его матери свиток из Сил самообороны с серой печатью. Серая печать означала, что мистер Розье пропал без вести. Это было лишь немногим лучше, чем черная — для похоронок... А потом Колин как сквозь землю провалился, перестал отвечать на письма и каминные вызовы. Казалось, в их доме все вымерли. Потому я безумно обрадовался, когда первого сентября увидел его и Друэллу на платформе.   
Радоваться, строго говоря, было нечему. На Колина было страшно смотреть. Он, казалось, стал старше сразу на несколько лет, как будто выгорел изнутри. Дрю в жизни была одета кое-как, в мантию, не подходящую по тону к туфлям. Глаза у нее покраснели и опухли.  
Мама подошла высказать сочувствие миссис Розье. Та благодарно улыбалась нам и кивала, хотя и мы, и она прекрасно понимали, что утешения, по сути, пустые. Да, оставалась надежда, что ее муж, возможно, просто попал в плен или был ранен и сейчас прячется от немцев где-то на побережье. Но надежда эта оставалась призрачной. Все и так уже обсуждалось сотни раз, во всех мыслимых вариантах, но что толку от слов…  
В купе мы в этот раз сидели урезанным составом — Риддл как староста должен был патрулировать коридоры поезда, а еще выслушать инструкции от префекта школы, которым в этом году стал Августус Руквуд. Колин кратко пересказал нам историю последних десяти дней — как они уехали в Лондон к родственникам и там почти что ночевали в Министерстве, надеясь узнать что-нибудь об отце. Через неделю Колин сбежал от матери, купил в Ночном переулке поддельную лицензию на аппарацию и пытался завербоваться в Силы самообороны. Но его быстро вычислили и отправили домой в сопровождении офицера, чтоб опять не удрал.   
Пока он рассказывал, Маркус Флинт ушел и почти все время простоял в коридоре, глядя в окно. Он знал, что никто из нас не винит его за то, что он немец, но все равно очень мучился, когда кто-нибудь с факультета получал похоронку.  
Рассказывал Колин спокойно, как то, что уже утратило первоначальную остроту. Но потом, когда мы пошли покурить в тамбур, произошла безобразная сцена. Там уже курили несколько шестикурсников-гриффиндорцев; Хупер, выходя, случайно толкнул Розье, а тому, как обычно, хватило крохотной искры, чтобы взорваться.  
Колин схватил Хупера за воротник, не давая ему уйти, и так рванул на себя, что у того затрещала рубашка.  
— Какого черта?! — начал было Хупер.  
— А какое ты имеешь право задирать нос и ходить тут, как король? Думаешь, я позволю толкать себя какому-то грязнокровке?! Где твой отец, дрянь такая? Где твой вонючий папаша-магл? Почему он не на фронте? Я видел его с тобой на платформе — почему он в штатском?!  
Я попытался оттащить его назад, но Розье вывернулся — он был твердо намерен нарваться на драку.  
— Да какое тебе дело? — Хупер попытался отодвинуть его с дороги. — Отец у меня инженер, у него бронь! Так что заткнись, понял?!  
— Бронь? Знаю я эту бронь! Он просто прячется в тылу, как крыса! Почему мы должны дохнуть за маглов? Почему наши должны умирать, чтобы твой папаша-магл мог спокойно сидеть дома и не отрывать от кресла свою засранную задницу?!  
Это уж точно было слишком. Естественно, Хупер не мог стерпеть такое и схватился за палочку. Гриффиндорцы кинулись в атаку, а Розье только того и надо было. Я поневоле присоединился к нему, внутренне честя друга на все корки.  
Места в тамбуре для пятерых не хватало, драка вышла короткая и до крайности бестолковая. Отраженные заклятия рикошетом били в стенки, и те гудели, как внутренности железной бочки. Через полминуты один из гриффиндорцев задел меня проклятьем — лицо словно кипятком обожгло, и я почувствовал, как из носа хлещет вонючая желтая слизь, стекая по подбородку и шее. Говорить я теперь не мог, потому что слизь залепила губы, так что просто ударил противника ногой по коленке. Он охнул и согнулся. Я ударил его еще и в лицо, но тут же получил от другого гриффиндорца такой пинок, что влетел лбом в окно.   
Стекло уцелело, но бровь я таки рассек, и из нее потекла кровь. Теперь я вдобавок ничего не видел. Попытался стереть кровь и слизь рукавом, но тут услышал, как совсем рядом со мной Розье кричит:  
— Crucio!  
Я наослеп кинулся в сторону, толкая его, — рука с палочкой дрогнула, и заклятие с грохотом ударило в стену. Должно быть, там осталась немаленькая вмятина. Колин отшвырнул меня в угол, но я заорал: «Стой», и опять вцепился в него, как клещ. Мы страшно мешали друг другу, и гриффиндорцы не замедлили этим воспользоваться, чтобы, швырнув в нас напоследок таранталлегрой, убраться, утащив оглушенного Хупера.  
— Finite incantatem!   
Розье, у которого ноги все еще по инерции пытались пуститься в пляс, добрался до меня и толкнул в плечо.  
— Ты чего меня за руку хватал? Совсем спятил?!  
— Это ты голову потерял, идиот — бросаться непростительными! Хупер же сразу после приезда побежит стучать учителям! Хочешь, чтоб тебя отчислили?  
— Да плевал я на Хогвартс!  
— Вот твой отец обрадуется в плену, если узнает, что ты ко всему прочему вылетел из школы…  
— Заткнись! — он ударил меня по лицу, так что у меня перед глазами звезды поплыли от боли. — Заткнись, сволочь, я сейчас убью тебя! Как ты смеешь...  
Я наощупь искал палочку — если Розье сейчас не вырубить, то он и вправду может меня прикончить, он ведь уже ничего не соображает. Но он вдруг оставил меня в покое. Когда я отдышался и протер глаза, то увидел, что Колин сидит на заляпанном кровью и слизью полу тамбура, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
Я присел рядом на корточки.  
— Слушай, прости... Я же не хотел...   
— Рэй, — спросил он, не отнимая рук от лица, — ты правда веришь, что он не погиб, а в плену?  
— Да. Он вернется. Вернется, вот увидишь. Все будет хорошо.  
— Рэй, мы с ним так поссорились летом... Он приезжал в отпуск на три дня, заодно посмотрел табель, который прислали из Хогвартса, и разозлился из-за моих оценок. Я огрызнулся, он мне что-то ответил, а ты же знаешь, какой у нас обоих характер. В общем, я схватился за палочку...  
— Ты поднял палочку на отца?!  
— Ага. Я, конечно, сразу остановился, но... Короче, он со мной потом не разговаривал, а дальше уехал на фронт, и больше я его не видел. Даже сову не отправил, чтоб извиниться! А теперь ничего нельзя исправить, понимаешь, да?  
Я молчал. А что тут можно было сказать? Если мистер Розье вернется — то ясное дело, что никто и не вспомнит об обидах. А если нет...  
Все и без того было глупо до невозможности — и драка, и истерика Колина, и те проблемы, которые теперь ждут нас в школе. Сначала Риддл со своими похождениями, теперь этот… Словно нынешним летом мы все сошли с ума.  
Колин поднял голову, посмотрел на меня и вдруг засмеялся сквозь слезы.  
— Ну и видок у нас с тобой! А уж запах... Давай почищу тебе рубашку. Чувствую, если эта вонь от слизи не пройдет, мы с тобой будем ехать до Хогвартса в пустом вагоне.

***  
Когда мы шли обратно по коридору, нам навстречу вылетела Друэлла. Оказывается, гриффиндорцы уже успели нажаловаться своему старосте, а тот приходил разбираться к Риддлу. Но Том вроде бы совсем не злился, только предупредил Колина:  
— Когда приедем, сиди тише воды, ниже травы и не высовывайся. Я сам пойду поговорю со Слагхорном и Диппетом.  
Колин отмалчивался, даже не отвечал Друэлле, которая отчитывала его громким шепотом. Позже к нам заглянул Мэтью Бэгнолд, шестикурсник — он был старостой в прошлом году.  
— Ну, как первый день? — поинтересовался он, усаживаясь напротив Тома и вытягивая ноги через проход.  
— Нормально, спасибо.  
— Гасси Руквуд не достал тебя своими наставлениями? Кстати, ты ему наобещал с три короба — и что успеваемость поднимем, и что кубок школы возьмем в этом году... Я уж не стал вмешиваться, но вообще хотел бы дать тебе несколько советов, у меня все-таки есть опыт...  
Бэгнолд поправил очки и принялся разглагольствовать. Он чувствовал себя в своей стихии — в кои-то веки мог поучать кого-то с высоты прожитых лет. Том слушал его очень вежливо, кивал и даже что-то переспрашивал, но в глазах у него мелькали едва заметные искорки иронии. Бэгнолд тем временем распинался о способах поддержания дисциплины. Потом, покосившись на нас, предложил Тому выйти в коридор — подышать свежим воздухом у открытого окна.  
Вернувшись, Том захлопнул стеклянную дверь и сказал, смеясь:  
— Колин, меня уже предостерегли относительно тебя. Чтоб я, мол, не спешил покрывать проступки своих дружков, потому что это разочарует учителей, а тогда мне в жизни не стать старостой школы. И, кроме того, как сказал Бэгнолд, это дешевый авторитет. Вот так-то.  
Нотт хмыкнул:  
— Милый старина Бэгги... Он такой правильный. Когда-нибудь на его доме повесят мемориальную доску: «Самый послушный ученик Хогвартса». Ты, надеюсь, не называл при нем Слагхорна «старый Слизень»? А то Бэгги хватит удар, и до мемориальной доски он не доживет.

***  
На станции Хогсмид, когда к нам, дребезжа и вздрагивая на разбитой колее, подъехала карета, мне вдруг стало очень любопытно. Я придержал Тома за рукав.  
— Скажи, а ты... видишь, кто везет карету?  
Сам-то я ничего не видел. Отец умер не при мне, так что я ни разу в жизни не был свидетелем смерти и, соответственно, тестралов знал только по картинкам в книжках.  
— Конечно, — нетерпеливо ответил Том. — Тестралы. А что? Рэй, давай быстрее, мне еще надо Слагхорна перехватить до ужина.  
Черт! Даже если он не помнит убийства, подсознание, видимо, не обманешь...  
— А ты все время их видишь? В смысле, каждый год, или только сейчас рассмотрел?  
— Каждый год, естественно. Или ты имеешь в виду, что на этот раз запрягли каких-то других? Я не разбираюсь в их породах. Рэй, почему ты вдруг спросил? Раньше тебя это не интересовало.  
— Да просто в голову не приходило. Значит, ты когда-нибудь видел... То есть, были случаи, когда кто-нибудь умирал у тебя на глазах?  
— Ну да. Один пацан в приютском лазарете, когда была эпидемия дифтерии. Потом еще женщина на улице в Лондоне, зимой сорокового года, когда бомбили. И что? Почему ты спрашиваешь только сейчас? Раньше стеснялся?  
— Ничего, просто вдруг подумалось...  
Том пожал плечами.  
— Тогда поехали. Или будем предаваться воспоминаниям до утра?  
Всю дорогу до школы он расспрашивал Розье об обстоятельствах драки, а я мысленно ругал себя за то, что полез с вопросами. Ну да ладно, авось обойдется...  
В Хогвартсе Том сразу же побежал разыскивать Слагхорна — ему надо было представить декану нашу версию событий, прежде чем явится с претензиями глава Гриффиндора. Самой Брэдли нигде не было видно — должно быть, она готовила первокурсников к церемонии распределения. Наконец двери Большого зала распахнулась. Рассеянно оглядывая цепочку притихших и немного напуганных новичков, я вдруг заметил знакомое лицо и встрепенулся. Скуластенький, темноволосый Вилли Трэверс, младший сын Фредди, стоял во второй паре от начала и, задрав голову, рассматривал усыпанный звездами потолок.  
Я ждал его фамилии с огромным нетерпением. Сам Фредди учился на Хаффлпаффе, хотя закончил всего три курса. Я думал, что Вилли попадет туда же — и потому чуть не подскочил на месте, когда Шляпа, устроившись поудобнее на его голове, подумала немного и выкрикнула на весь зал:  
— Слизерин!  
Он растерянно сошел с возвышения.  
— Вилли! — я вскочил с места и стал махать ему рукой. — Давай к нам, сюда!  
Он, видимо, не сразу вспомнил меня, но наконец заулыбался и подошел к скамье. Я толкнул Эйвери, чтоб потеснился, и усадил Трэверса рядом с собой. Несколько уже распределенных к нам первокурсников завистливо посмотрели на него с дальнего конца стола.  
Вилли поначалу дичился взрослых ребят, но потом освоился и даже смог отвечать на мои вопросы нормальным голосом, а не шепотом. Я познакомил его с нашей компанией. Мне было немного стыдно, что за своими проблемами я совсем забыл о семье Фредди, даже ни разу не попытался выяснить, где они живут.   
Вилли скороговоркой пересказал неутешительные новости. После гибели Фредди семья была вынуждена сильно затянуть пояса; вдобавок Грегори серьезно ранили на фронте, и он сейчас лежал в госпитале Святого Мунго, а мужа Даниэль призвали в Силы самообороны, и она осталась одна с маленьким ребенком. Я дал себе мысленную клятву наскрести каких-нибудь денег, чтобы помочь им.  
После распределения со своего места встал Диппет и произнес длинную скучную речь о том, что в этот трудный для всей Британии час наша первейшая обязанность — хорошо учиться и вырасти полноценными членами общества. Потом объявил минуту молчания в память павших. Все встали. Розье закрыл на минуту глаза, выдохнул и стал смотреть поверх голов на противоположную стену. Его пальцы так впились в крышку стола, что даже костяшки побелели. Вилли смотрел куда-то себе под ноги. Потом потянулся за кубком с водой и быстро сделал глоток. 

***  
После ужина Том опять исчез, попросив Лорин Яксли — красивую светловолосую девочку с нашего курса, тоже старосту, — отвести первокурсников на факультет. В общей гостиной толпилось полно народу, в первый вечер никто не собирался рано ложиться спать. Но ни Эйвери, ни Нотта, ни Блэков не было — Слагхорн пригласил их, как и Тома, на традиционную вечеринку по случаю нового учебного года. Розье в этот раз не звали; видимо, после сегодняшнего инцидента он оказался в опале. Впрочем, он и сам был не в том настроении, чтобы веселиться. Мне же на эти вечеринки хода не было с тех самых пор, как умер отец и семья скатилась в нищету.   
Я зашел на минутку к первокурсникам, убедился, что у Вилли Трэверса все в порядке, и ушел в нашу спальню. Оказалось, что у Колина в чемодане припрятана бутылка огневиски. Это было очень кстати — после сегодняшних событий следовало выпить.   
Отхлебнув обжигающую горло маслянистую жидкость, Розье закашлялся. Потом улегся на кровать, закинув руки за голову.  
— Ты у кого круцио-то научился? — спросил я.  
— Да самостоятельно. Что там учиться... Это как раз когда отец пропал без вести. Настроение все время было мерзкое, вот я и ходил в Лондоне на один заброшенный пустырь, чтоб никто не видел, и там тренировался на голубях.  
— Получалось?  
— На птицах нет, а вот на бродячей собаке один раз получилось.  
— Ну, ты даешь! Собаку?!  
— Знаю. Самому тошно стало — она так скулила, визжала... Я ей потом костей принес, чтоб загладить свою вину, но она не взяла. Все убегала от меня, боялась. Я тогда еще думал, что больше никогда, ни за что... Жутко было.  
— А какое ощущение, когда выполняешь круцио?  
— Надо сильно-сильно злиться. Так, чтоб в глазах было темно, чтоб ничего не соображать. Чтобы хотелось кого-нибудь приложить головой о камень и бить, бить, бить, пока мозги не вылезут наружу. Будто багровая волна поднимается внутри, и ты не можешь ее удержать. Но в то же время, знаешь… Это приятно. Очень приятно, Рэй. Такой особый кайф...  
Его передернуло.  
— Ненадолго, правда. Потом волна схлынет — и внутри становится противно и пусто. Все равно, что напиваться — на час-другой легче, зато потом самого себя видеть не хочется... А ты чего расспрашиваешь? Хочешь попробовать?  
— Нет.  
— И не надо. Гадость. Да еще и тянет потом повторить. Сам же понимаешь, что дерьмо — а хочется... Чтоб напряжение сбросить. Я вот сегодня, видишь, сорвался. Не хотел ведь, а с языка само слетело.  
— А... аваду ты пробовал? — спросил я осторожно.  
— Нет. И не хочу. Ну его к черту, еще узнает кто-нибудь. И так неприятностей уже успел нажить — хорошо начинается пятый курс, нечего сказать.  
Дверь с грохотом распахнулась — в спальню влетел веселый, разгоряченный Эйвери.  
— Слушайте, там такие дела творились! Слизень разругался с Брэдли прямо на вечеринке, представляете? Раскраснелся весь, наступает на нее пузом вперед, пыхтит, как паровоз: «Да что вы говорите? Нет, голубушка, это моих студентов спровоцировали! Нет, это как раз ваши первыми схватились за палочки! Попрошу без инсинуаций, коллега!». Я толком не слышал, они потом с Диппетом ушли в сторонку и заглушку поставили. Брэдли сначала очень злая была, кричала насчет отчисления, но дальше, смотрю, успокоилась. Выпили со Слагхорном вишневой наливки и помирились. Риддл ужом вокруг них вился. Не знаю, что он там наговорил, но вроде как-то все уладилось. Кстати, а вы в курсе, с кем он пришел на вечеринку?  
Тимоти потянулся к бутылке с огневиски.  
— С Яксли? — Розье хмыкнул. — Она же вроде его очередная поклонница. Теперь у нее есть шанс. О-о, это совместное патрулирование коридоров! Оно так сближает…  
— Нет! Причем тут Яксли! Ни за что не поверите… Хотя, Рэй, ты-то точно знаешь. В общем, помните, еще весной...  
Он не договорил, потому что дверь опять открылась, и вошел Альфард. Тимоти мгновенно заткнулся — все знали, что Альфард терпеть не может сплетен. А Блэк, устало вздохнув, прошел к своей кровати, снял и принялся аккуратно складывать парадную мантию.  
— Ну и народу было на вечеринке... Колин, ты как? Однако и шум из-за тебя поднялся!  
— Зато жить не скучно, — внешне беззаботно откликнулся Розье, но я видел, что на самом деле он нервничает. — Виски будешь? Кстати, может быть, ты слышал, к чему там пришли Слизень с директором?  
— Нет, не слышал, но, кажется, ничего особенно страшного. Во всяком случае Риддл выглядел довольным.  
Альфард помолчал и, глядя Розье в глаза, прибавил:   
— Хотя, если хочешь хороший совет, Колин, я бы на твоем месте не играл в такие игры. И не слишком радовался, что Риддл тебя защищает.  
— А лучше было бы, если бы он молчал в тряпочку и не вступался за друга, да? Я бы, знаешь ли, посчитал это подлостью.  
— Я не о том, — Альфард досадливо поморщился и заговорил тише. — Представь себе, что у меня есть собака. Если кто-нибудь захочет ее ударить, я, разумеется, не позволю, потому что это моя собака. Но если я сам посчитаю нужным ее наказать, то сделаю это, не задумываясь. И уж будь уверен, мои команды она будет выполнять беспрекословно. Ты меня понял?  
— Мне. Не. Нравятся. Твои. Намеки, — четко и раздельно сказал Розье. — Ты имеешь в виду, что в обмен на помощь Риддл сделает меня своей комнатной собачкой? Так?  
Эйвери следил за ними, округлив глаза.  
— Зачем же комнатной? — Альфард был совершенно спокоен. — Охотничьей или сторожевой. Но ошейник он на тебя наденет. Причем железный.  
— Вот сейчас ты уже перешел все рамки! — Колин вскочил.  
Я схватил его за рукав. Да что за черт! Не хватало нам второй драки за день.  
— Я просто тебя предупредил. По-дружески, — Альфард пожал плечами и отвернулся. — Не хочешь слушать, твое дело.   
— Альфард, — сказал я, как мог, вежливо, — вообще-то Том и мой друг тоже. И мне он немало помогал. Ты хочешь сказать, что на меня он тоже наденет ошейник?  
Блэк обернулся и очень странно посмотрел на меня.  
— Нет, Рэй. Не наденет.  
— На него, значит, нет, а я, по-твоему, подхожу на роль пуделя?! — все еще кипятился Розье. Он, кажется, так и не понял истинного смысла слов Альфарда, который до меня дошел прекрасно. Так, что на мгновение стало очень жарко, будто мне дали пощечину.  
Не наденет. Потому что уже надел.  
Вот так, значит...  
— Альфард, я не хочу больше слышать таких разговоров от тебя. Никогда. Иначе нам придется... тебе придется принять мой вызов. Прямо сейчас.  
Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядело смешно — такие высокопарные слова в устах подростка, у которого еще не прошли юношеские прыщи. Вдобавок голос ломался и в самый неподходящий момент давал петуха… Но мне было не до веселья.  
Альфард пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Хорошо. Да, я зашел слишком далеко. Прошу прощения.  
Он опять отвернулся и стал распаковывать чемодан, давая понять, что разговор окончен.


	26. Chapter 26

Том вернулся поздно, около часу ночи. Я проснулся, услышав скрип двери и шаги. Приподнявшись на локте, увидел, как он расстилает свою постель при свете палочки, пристроенной рядом с кроватью. Колина будить не стал — значит, и вправду дело с дракой в поезде ничем серьезным не закончилось, а то не откладывал бы разговор до утра. Пару минут я колебался, стоит ли спросить, как все прошло, но желание спать пересилило. Я бухнулся на подушку и опять уснул.  
Проснулся я от холода — сползло одеяло. В спальне было темно, небо за иллюзорным окном едва розовело. Часы на стене показывали без пяти минут шесть. Все еще спали; с дальней кровати доносилось похрапывание Эйвери. Постель Тома была пуста и лишь слегка примята.  
Зевая, я встал, накинул халат и отправился его искать. В общей гостиной никого не было, угли в камине едва тлели, стулья были аккуратно расставлены по местам — значит, эльфы здесь уже прибрались. Из умывальной доносился шум воды. Я направился туда.  
Том стоял, склонившись над раковиной, в которую из крана хлестала вода, и тупо смотрел на нее, словно не мог понять, что это такое.  
— Эй! — я тронул его за плечо.  
Том вздрогнул, словно я вырвал его из дремоты. Лицо у него казалось серым, под глазами залегли огромные синяки.  
— Привет, ранняя пташка, — я присел на корточки у стены, не обращая внимания, что брызги летят на одежду. Каменная кладка неприятно холодила спину. — Так чем там вчера все закончилось?  
— Сутками карцера для Розье, на меньшее я уже не смог сторговаться. И еще сняли пятьдесят баллов с факультета, но, в общем, ничего страшного. Гриффиндорцам все равно достанется больше. Я убедил Диппета, что это они затеяли драку. Но вы все равно поосторожнее, ладно? Я потом еще с Колином поговорю. Не стоит бросаться круцио при свидетелях, Диппет и так подозревает, что у нас тут что-то странное.  
— Что именно?  
— Не знаю пока. Не удалось четко «услышать». В любом случае кто-то с факультета ему доносит. Надо будет выяснить, кто стукач. Не сейчас, позже…  
Он потер виски ладонями.  
— Рэй, а что за ошейник?  
— Какой ошейник? — я вздрогнул.  
— У тебя в мыслях. Мелькает картинка. Не могу рассмотреть.  
— Да глупости…  
Поначалу я не хотел ему говорить, но потом все же рассказал о вчерашних словах Блэка.  
— Не обращай внимания. Альфард тебя недолюбливает, это всем известно, так что от него ничего другого ждать и не приходится.  
— Да, — как-то рассеянно повторил Том. — Конечно. Ладно, будем считать, что я ничего не знаю.  
Я присмотрелся к нему.  
— Ты сегодня спал вообще?  
— Нет. То есть, да. Немножко.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего, просто голова сильно болела. Слишком много людей, отвык за лето. От чужих мыслей шумно. Я выпил зелье, но, видно, превысил дозу — полночи рвало.  
Он набрал в ладони воды и плеснул себе в лицо.  
— Может, ляжешь спать? До подъема еще больше часа.  
— Все равно уснуть не смогу. И мне надо крепкого чаю. Посидишь со мной?  
В гостиной мы разожгли камин и придвинули к огню диван. Я принес старый закопченный чайник — он всегда был здесь, перешел по наследству от предыдущих поколений студентов, — и подвесил его над пламенем. Вымытые эльфами «общественные» чашки — разрозненные, некоторые треснутые, другие с въевшимися намертво пятнами от заварки — как обычно, были составлены на столике у стены. По полированной поверхности вокруг них расплылась лужица воды, в которой мок одинокий сухарик.  
Том, укутавшись полосатым халатом, вытащил из кармана толстую тетрадь в клеенчатой обложке.  
— Это что у тебя? — спросил я, высыпав в заварочный чайник найденный в столе чай.  
— Рукопись романа. Меня просили прочесть и сказать, что я думаю.  
— А кто автор?  
— Эйлин Принс.  
— Правда?! — я расхохотался. Маленькая, замкнутая, вечно державшаяся в тени Эйлин никак не производила впечатления писательницы.  
— Но это между нами, хорошо?  
— Да, конечно... О чем там речь? Как всегда у девчонок, о любви?  
— Не угадал. О политике. Это утопия.  
— Что?!  
— Ну, такой жанр. Описание того, как, по мнению автора, должна быть устроена жизнь, на примере вымышленных стран...  
— Том, я знаю, что такое утопия! Можешь не объяснять мне на пальцах.  
— Прости. Я иногда путаюсь, что для маглов и волшебников общее, а что нет...  
Я поставил рядом с Томом на подлокотник пузатую фаянсовую кружку с чаем и уселся напротив, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Камин еще только-только разгорелся, и от холода стучали зубы. Спасала только чашка с кипятком, которую я плотно обхватил ладонями.  
— Если коротко, — он зашуршал страницами тетради, — у Эйлин здесь рассказывается, как в далеком будущем часть британских волшебников эмигрировала, создала себе остров в южной части Тихого океана и живет там отдельно от всего мира. На острове всем управляет Совет мудрых — это чтобы не ставить страну в зависимость от диктатуры одного человека. Все там красивые, здоровые и высоконравственные. Преступников нет, а если кто-то что-то натворит, то это сразу обнаруживают, потому что все население регулярно проходит проверку с помощью легилименции. Больше того — никто не сквернословит, не курит и не употребляет алкоголя... Тебе бы, Рэй, на этом острове тяжко пришлось — у курильщиков там отбирают палочки и отправляют в специальные «поселки перевоспитания».  
— И что в этих поселках? — спросил я, отхлебнув чаю.  
— Да ничего особенного. Тяжелый физический труд на природе. Предполагается, что человек так страдает в отрыве от высокой культуры острова, что готов отказаться от вредных привычек, лишь бы вернуться обратно. Тех же, кого этим не проймешь, равно как и преступников, выселяют в Европу, и это самое страшное наказание.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— С того, что, — Том полистал тетрадь, — для волшебников из этого прекрасного нового мира даже просто смотреть на нашу здешнюю жизнь — ужасный шок. Вот здесь подробно описаны чувства Аллениуса Кортли — это главный герой, — когда он попадает в Англию. Грязные улицы, смрад магловских автомобилей, озлобленные люди... Да и волшебный мир не лучше: наркотики, банды, войны с применением непростительных. Тут еще есть о какой-то Виктории, которая вышла замуж за магла, и тот измывается над ней... Я забыл сказать, что этот самый Аллениус был недоволен жизнью на волшебном острове и сбежал оттуда, потому что его влекло к свободе. Однако, побывав в Англии, он все понял и вернулся обратно, а заодно прихватил с собой Викторию. В конце, я так подозреваю, они поженятся.  
— Очень трогательно. А почему ты так морщишься, когда читаешь? Что тебя, собственно, не устраивает?  
Я пошевелил поленья в камине кочергой и устроился на диване поудобнее, положив голову на подушку. В тепле опять потянуло в сон.  
— Во-первых, — Том опять принялся листать исписанные крупным, четким почерком страницы, — то, каким путем у нее там люди получают власть. Вот смотри: Совет мудрых состоит из волшебников, которые достигли выдающихся результатов в избранных ими науках. Те же, кто плохо учился или не слишком умен, будь они даже дети высших государственных чиновников, никогда не поднимутся на самый верх — это привилегия отличников...  
— И что? — я зевнул. — Уж ты бы в этом мире устроился замечательно.  
— Да, наверное, — он усмехнулся. — Я всегда умел быть паинькой, когда следует. Но, видишь ли, я в принципе опасаюсь умных мальчиков и девочек. Умных, правильных, всегда знающих, как надо и как не надо жить... Такие всегда норовят исправить остальных. Чтоб даже мыслей неверных не было, понимаешь? Будь таким, как положено, или не будь вовсе. Хотя я понимаю, почему эта идея нравится Эйлин. Знаешь, как неприятно думать, что ты умен и талантлив, но никогда не достигнешь в жизни таких высот, как твои тупые однокашники? Просто потому, что у них есть деньги и связи, а у тебя нет.  
— Ты сейчас говоришь о ней, или о себе тоже? — я прикрыл глаза.  
— О себе-то? Нет, ну что ты, — Том усмехнулся, судя по голосу. — Я давно понял, что злиться на то, как устроен мир, бессмысленно. Сумеешь его изменить, сломать — измени и сломай. Не можешь — терпи; значит, большего ты и не заслуживаешь. Но я бы никогда не стал переделывать других... Рэй, ты спишь?  
— Нет, я тебя слушаю, — ответил я, сворачиваясь калачиком.  
А Том уже, кажется, разошелся и совсем забыл, что его тошнит:  
— У Эйлин роман, кстати, очень неглупый. Особенно если учесть, что она всего лишь на втором курсе. Так вот, она права в том, что большинство народа такая жизнь вполне устроила бы. Работа, приличная зарплата, все надежно, думать ни о чем не надо. Но всегда есть меньшинство, которое будет чувствовать себя на таком волшебном острове, как в клетке. И что делать с такими? Идеальному обществу придется постоянно искать тех, кто нарушает гармонию, и вышвыривать их из своей среды. Проводить внутренние чистки, которые будут затрагивать все больше людей, в том числе и тех, кто в принципе не замышляет ничего дурного, — хотя бы потому, что машину трудно остановить после того, как она уже запущена... Рэй?!  
— Угу, — откликнулся я. Сил отвечать уже не было.  
— Да ладно, спи, не буду тебе мешать, — Том опять зашуршал страницами.  
Полежав немного, я:  
— А ты бы сам что делал... ну, если бы получил власть?  
Конец вопроса потонул в зевке.  
— Пока не знаю.  
Послышался шорох, и я почувствовал, что у меня укрывают пледом.  
— Одно могу сказать точно. Я не стал бы перевоспитывать всех и каждого, — Том рассмеялся. — Людей надо принимать такими, какие они есть. Со всеми их недостатками, глупостями и гадостями. Девять человек из десяти будут целую неделю корпеть на нудной работе, если знают, что на выходных смогут почувствовать себя свободными и раскованными — выпить стаканчик огневиски, поорать на квиддичном матче... А больше им ничего и не надо. Что же касается того одного из десяти, которому этого мало... Знаешь, я думаю, если человек идет в преступники, то это уже определенно сильная личность. И вина властей в том, что такой человек не нашел себе другого применения. Тебе не кажется?  
— Э-э, — было все, что я смог ответить.  
— А вот я бы нашел место для каждого, — задумчиво сказал Том. — Я бы дал спокойную, жизнь одним и свободу, опасность, риск — другим. Трудно, но возможно. Если только не подгонять всех под одно лекало и не надеяться, что останешься чистеньким. Когда управляешь людьми, не получается не замарать рук, потому что люди вообще не самые благородные и добрые существа на земле. Собаки, например, куда лучше. Но я предпочитаю иметь дело с людьми, потому что, — он опять засмеялся, — у меня, кажется, аллергия на собачью шерсть.  
— Ты поэтому чихаешь, когда у нас живешь?  
— Ага… Ну, ладно, спи, я не буду больше тебя дергать. 

***  
Но как следует подремать не удалось. Сверху, со стороны спален, уже слышались шаги и голоса. Я сквозь сон подумал, что сейчас в умывальной будет толпа. Может, пропустить завтрак? Интересно, как Риддл умудряется почти не спать — вчера вот где-то бродил до ночи…  
Я приоткрыл глаза и уставился на Тома. Он читал, быстро скользя взглядом по страницам и отхлебывая чай.  
— Слушай, а с кем ты вчера был на вечеринке?  
— Эйвери, наверное, наболтал?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— С Минервой Робертсон, — наконец ответил Том. — И после вечеринки с ней разговаривал. Поэтому так поздно вернулся.  
— До чего ж хорошо быть старостой... Можно шляться до утра, и никто слова не скажет. А о чем вы говорили?  
— Я сделал ей предложение.  
— Потрясающе. И когда свадьба?  
— Не знаю пока. Я хочу на рождественских каникулах поехать познакомиться с ее семьей. Потом помолвка. А свадьба, наверное, только через год, я же еще несовершеннолетний.  
— Поздравляю.  
Я опять закрыл глаза. В коридоре кто-то орал: «Придурки, а ну, трансфигурируйте обратно мои ботинки! Очень смешно!». Ответом ему был громкий хохот.  
— Рэй, — Том осторожно потряс меня за плечо. — Я серьезно про свадьбу.  
— Да понял, понял, — ответил я, зевая. — Не забудьте меня позвать, когда будете резать свадебный торт.  
Попытался повернуться на бок, но тут услышал:  
— Рэй, это не шутка. Я и вправду собираюсь жениться.  
До меня стало доходить, что это не розыгрыш и не попытка сострить.  
— Так это правда? Ты сделал Робертсон предложение, и она согласилась?  
— Не совсем. Сначала посмеялась, потом сказала, что подумает, но, кажется, ей было приятно. Я думаю, она согласится, просто девушкам всегда нужно обставить это условностями, выждать время...  
— Слушай, у нее же есть жених. Этот, как его...  
— И что? — спросил Том. — Они не помолвлены. Вдобавок я не сказал бы, что Минни в него влюблена. Просто привыкла, но это ни о чем не говорит.  
— Ты же с ней всего раза два встречался! Почему...  
— Рэй, человека можно оценить по первым пяти минутам разговора. Так зачем тянуть?  
— Ну, ты даешь.  
Я никак не мог по-настоящему проснуться, чтобы оценить новость по достоинству.  
— А ты ее любишь?  
Этот вопрос как будто поставил Тома в тупик.  
— Да, наверное, — ответил он, подумав. — Иначе я бы не стал делать ей предложение, правда?  
— М-м... Ну, не знаю. А почему тебе понадобилась именно она?  
— Она умная. Намного умнее обычных девушек. У нас много общего. Мне с ней интересно. Вдобавок она становится такая забавная, если ее поддразнивать… Вот.  
— Этого, по-твоему, достаточно, чтобы жениться?  
— Почему нет?  
— Как у тебя все просто…  
Следующие минут десять я зачем-то спорил с Томом — мол, он совершенно не знает Робертсон, и с чего он взял, что она ответит ему взаимностью, это уж не говоря о том, как он собирается содержать семью... Вокруг ходили люди, двигались стулья, кто-то опять подвесил над огнем чайник. Мы говорили шепотом. В итоге я добился только того, что Том спросил:  
— Рэй, да с чего ты так взвился? Положим, это глупость, но ты же сам сказал — не факт, что она согласится. Считай, что это все несерьезно. А ты так злишься, что у меня от твоих мыслей ломит в висках.  
Он запнулся.  
— Слушай… А может, Минни тебе самому нравится, и все дело в этом?  
— Еще чего! — возмутился я.  
На самом деле я и сам не знал, откуда внезапно взялось это раздражение, напрочь согнавшее остатки сна. Том пытался еще что-то сказать, но я отговорился, что надо собираться на уроки, и ушел, чтоб только больше не слышать ничего о Минерве Робертсон.

***  
Я очень хорошо помнил тот самый случай весной, о котором упоминал Эйвери. Это было как раз за неделю до экзаменов. Мы тогда сидели всей компанией на лужайке у озера. Кто листал учебники, кто просто так валялся на траве, глядя в небо. Потом Эйвери поднял голову и сказал:  
— Черт, к нам идет Робертсон. Ну, сейчас начнет цепляться, что мы нарушили какое-нибудь школьное правило — помяли траву, и все в таком роде...  
Девушку, о которой шла речь, я тоже знал, но никогда с ней не общался. Она была на курс старше, да еще и с другого факультета. Красавицей Минерву Робертсон назвать было трудно, но лицо у нее было интересное — большие глаза, тонкие, всегда чуть нахмуренные брови, придававшие ей строгий вид, чуть выдающиеся скулы... Минерва была чистокровной волшебницей, из очень древнего рода, который восходил к кому-то из шотландских королей, но давным-давно впал в нищету. Говорили даже, что дома, на острове Скай, Робертсоны будто бы живут в одном помещении со скотиной, а еду готовят по старинке, на открытом очаге, дым от которого стелется по полу и выходит через дверь… Постоянный поклонник Минервы был тоже шотландец — широкоплечий, немногословный Джордж МакГонагалл, который, по рассказам, ухаживал за ней чуть ли не со дня знакомства в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Носил за Минервой сумку, часами просиживал с ней в библиотеке, потом они вместе были старостами Гриффиндора. Не знаю, были ли у них серьезные разговоры насчет свадьбы, но вся школа была уверена, что эти двое поженятся сразу после Хогвартса.  
На подошедшей к нам девушке была зеленая кофта домашней вязки; короткие темные волосы прихвачены с одной стороны простенькой заколкой.  
— Привет. А кто из вас Том Марволо Риддл?  
Том поднялся с земли ей навстречу.  
— Это я. Чем могу помочь?  
Он с интересом и ничуть не смущаясь рассматривал ее лицо — глаза, губы.  
Робертсон слегка покраснела.  
— Ты брал в библиотеке «Структурные преобразования при ступенчатой трансфигурации» Хэнсома? Во всяком случае, твое имя записано в карточке. Пожалуйста, если книга тебе сейчас не нужна, дай мне на пару дней. Я бы хотела освежить в памяти перед СОВами.  
Том кивнул.  
— Она у меня на факультете. Пойдем.  
Потом обернулся к нам:  
— Я на десять минут, сейчас приду.  
Они двинулись в сторону замка, держась на расстоянии друг от друга, так что оба шли не по тропинке, а по траве, приминая одуванчики и подорожник. Посмотрев им вслед, Эйвери откинулся на спину и с выражением отвращения на лице открыл учебник, а я опять углубился в конспект.  
Но Том не вернулся ни через десять минут, ни через двадцать. Полтора часа спустя мы пришли в школу на ужин и увидели обоих в холле, где они, видимо, так и простояли все время, погруженные в разговор. Минерва обеими руками, словно плюшевого медвежонка, прижимала к себе толстенный фолиант «Структурных преобразований», а Том ей что-то говорил и смеялся. Когда мы проходили мимо, он бросил: «Я сейчас», и тут же вновь обернулся к собеседнице:  
— Так, значит, ты считаешь, что опыты Бэкинсейла...

Когда я это вспомнил, то почему-то разозлился еще сильнее. Том нашел, в кого влюбиться! И ведь наверняка все лето о ней думал, а мне хоть бы словечком обмолвился. Друг, называется!  
Почему-то это было до крайности обидно. Я так привык, что Том доверяет мне больше, чем другим. Значит, когда надо было создавать ему алиби после убийства родственников, я был хорош, а вот поделиться личными тайнами... Ну, ладно-ладно.  
Я сам понимал, до чего это глупо, но не мог успокоиться. Попутно досталось и всем остальным. Я ни с того ни с сего огрызнулся на Флинта, когда он меня о чем-то спросил, а потом наорал на Розье, когда тот, разыскивая в чемодане школьный галстук, свалил свои вещи на мою кровать. Когда пришел Том, я сделал вид, что ужасно спешу на завтрак.

***  
После завтрака дела пошли чуть лучше. Еда вообще всегда повышает настроение, так что я успокоился и даже спросил Риддла, что интересного было на вечеринке Слагхорна. Оказалось, что немало. В частности, он краем уха слышал разговор между профессором Меррифот и директором Диппетом: оказывается, Меррифот хотела летом уйти в отставку, но Диппет ее не отпустил.  
— Она, кажется, болеет, — пояснил Том. — Не рак, но что-то серьезное. И за весь вечер не выкурила ни единой сигареты, а ведь обычно смолит, не переставая.  
Его слова подтвердились в тот же день. Урок ЗОТИ был у нас последним по расписанию. Когда мы подошли к классу на втором этаже, из двери галдящей толпой выбегали третьекурсники. Рядом Меррифот, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на шум, разговаривала с Брэдли:  
— ...Ты не хуже меня знаешь, каково это — пытаться что-нибудь вдолбить Армандо. Я ему одно, он мне другое. «До конца войны даже не думай, Гала»… А кто знает, когда закончится война?! Я ему говорю: «Вот ты дождешься, что я упаду замертво прямо в классе, тогда будешь знать!». Он думает, мы здесь все двужильные.  
Брэдли сочувственно кивала, держа в руках классный журнал.  
— Где, спрашиваю его, я сейчас найду замену? — возмущалась Меррифот. — В такое время, как наше, когда каждые руки на счету... Вот пускай бы совет попечителей побеспокоился! И представляешь, Венди, что он мне ответил? «Возьми кого-нибудь со старших курсов». А? Каково?!  
— Кстати, не такая уж глупая мысль, если хочешь знать мое мнение, — заметила Брэдли. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но тут один из третьекурсников подставил ножку прыщавой девчонке в толстых роговых очках. Та споткнулась, врезалась лбом в стену и разревелась.  
— Миртл Фиппс, что вы рыдаете на всю школу?! — резко обернулась Меррифот. — Ну-ка, прекратите шум! А вы, Марбери, даже не думайте, что я ничего не заметила! Минус пять баллов с Рэйвенкло, и я еще поговорю с деканом о вашем поведении!  
Она повернулась к Брэдли и продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Венди, ну как ты себе это представляешь? У меня здесь боггарты, водяные, красношапочники, да кого только нет... Нужно строжайше соблюдать технику безопасности. Как я могу взять выпускника? Он не справится!  
— Вот и начинай искать прямо сейчас, заодно успеешь подготовить.  
Меррифот бросила взгляд на нас.  
— Пятый курс, что вы стоите?! Заходим в кабинет! И не тяните время, нам сегодня нужно много успеть. В этом году у вас будут СОВы, так что готовиться начнем с первого же дня.  
— Опять, — пробормотал Эйвери, пнув дверной косяк. — С самого утра одно и то же: СОВы, СОВы, СОВы... Еще только второе сентября, а у меня уже от них голова болит!  
Пока я вытаскивал из сумки тетради, к нам подошла Яксли.  
— Том, у тебя не найдется запасного пера? Я свое где-то потеряла.  
Она наклонилась, отодвигая меня плечом, так что ткань мантии очень выразительно натянулась. От Яксли пахло цветочными духами. Интересно, что Том нашел в Робертсон? Лорин, конечно, глупа, зато намного красивее, и грудь у нее больше...  
Яксли еще что-то щебетала, вертя в пальцах перо, и никак не хотела уходить, но тут вошла Меррифот, и ей поневоле пришлось вернуться на свое место. Меррифот и вправду сильно сдала за лето, теперь я это видел. Она еще больше похудела, так что бриджи висели мешком. Под глазами залегли тени. Вместо того чтобы, как обычно, начать расхаживать по классу, Меррифот тяжело опустилась в кресло за преподавательским столом.  
— Ну что, начинаем? Тишина! Итак, СОВы — это экзамен, к которому вы должны отнестись со всей возможной серьезностью...  
В одном, впрочем, она осталась верна себе — на первом же уроке устроила нам контрольную по всему материалу за четвертый курс, так что до звонка мы писали, не разгибаясь, и то успели ответить в лучшем случае на две трети вопросов.  
После урока, когда все уже вышли, Риддл все еще копался, засовывая учебник в сумку. Я понял, что он ищет случая поговорить с преподавательницей ЗОТИ наедине, и хотел было уйти, как вдруг из подсобки за кабинетом послышался возмущенный голос Меррифот:  
— Вот ведь зараза, а?! Ну, что ты будешь делать!  
— Что-то случилось, профессор?  
— Да сбежал один…  
Меррифот подошла к двери и жестом позвала нас внутрь. В подсобке громоздились шкафы, клетки с животными, свернутые в трубку плакаты. У двери стоял аквариум, откуда на нас ничего не выражающими белесыми глазами пялился гриндилоу. А сама профессор, скрестив руки на груди, разглядывала пустую клетку с выломанными прутьями.  
— Здесь был красношапочник, я его показывала третьему курсу. Тогда еще заметила, что защитные чары «поплыли» — и что бы мне, дуре старой, сразу не поправить? Нет, решила после уроков! А он, голубчик, сломал клетку, да и сбежал через форточку.  
Она выглянула в окно:  
— Куда ж ты отправился-то, дуралей? Сейчас пойду искать...  
— Давайте мы, — предложил Том.  
Я думал, что Меррифот откажется, но она неожиданно кивнула.  
— Спасибо, мальчики, вы меня очень выручите, а то я что-то плохо себя чувствую. Вряд ли он далеко ушел.  
Следы красношапочника были хорошо видны под окном во внутреннем дворике — примятая трава, сломанные ветки кустов. Видно, через полуподвальное окно он забрался в подземелья и там затаился. Мы в это окно не пролезли бы, так что пришлось обходить кругом через холл, спускаться вниз и искать беглеца среди старой мебели и пыльных ящиков. Красношапочник обнаружился за трубой недалеко от котельной. Когда его оттуда вытаскивали, он ожесточенно сопротивлялся, царапался длинными острыми когтями и пронзительно верещал.  
Измазанные пылью и ржавчиной от трубы, мы наконец дотащили оглушенного красношапочника в кабинет ЗОТИ. Меррифот ждала нас, сидя в кресле у окна.  
— Молодцы, ребята. Давайте-ка этого паршивца в клетку, я уже ее починила. Сейчас я его покормлю...  
Достав из массивного дубового шкафа, откуда пахнуло холодом, большую бутыль с маслянистой темной жидкостью, Меррифот налила немного в мисочку и поставила ее в клетку.  
— Свиная кровь, — пояснила она.  
Красношапочник, жадно чавкая, стал лакать кровь. Меррифот посмотрела на нас сочувственно.  
— Ну, вы и извозились. Давайте я вас хоть чаем напою, а то устали, наверное, с ним.  
Я подумал про себя, что Меррифот, должно быть, воспринимает учеников как еще одну разновидность красношапочников. Но, по крайней мере, чай она налила нам не в миски, а в самые обычные стаканы с подстаканниками. От крепко заваренного, почти угольно-черного чая шел пар. Еще профессор выставила на стол вазочку с галетами и сахарницу, где лежало несколько неровно наколотых серых кусочков.  
— Что творится у вас на факультете, Томас? Что за история с Розье?  
— У него просто случился нервный срыв, профессор, — Риддл отложил ложечку. — Вы же знаете, его отец участвовал в дьеппском рейде.  
Меррифот покивала.  
— Это был ужас. Несколько моих бывших учеников... В общем, не вернулись ребята оттуда. Честно говоря, если так дальше пойдет...  
Она не стала заканчивать фразу.  
— Ладно, это все слишком грустно. А вы как провели лето? Рэй?  
— Спасибо, хорошо, — ответил я, пытаясь размочить в чае твердую, как камень, галету.  
— Том?  
— Честно говоря, не очень...  
— Что случилось? — насторожилась Меррифот.  
— Да ничего, — Том неловко улыбнулся и отвел глаза. — Выставили из приюта. Да нет, все в порядке, вы не беспокойтесь.  
Меррифот принялась его расспрашивать. Я тоже на всякий случай сделал печальное лицо — в данном разговоре я был всего лишь статистом, так что другого участия от меня не требовалось. Том сейчас играл давным-давно отработанную до мелочей роль бедного сиротки. Хм, а он ведь и вправду теперь сирота — папу-то того...  
Я не удержался, фыркнул и тут же сделал вид, что поперхнулся горячим чаем. Том бросил на меня короткий взгляд, но мгновенно опять переключился на Меррифот.  
— Ну, я уверена, что с твоими способностями ты легко найдешь работу, — говорила она. — Если нужна будет характеристика из школы, мы, конечно, всегда... Рэй, налей себе еще чаю. Возьми галету, не стесняйся... Скажи мне, Том, а ты уже думал, чем хочешь заняться? У тебя есть какие-то идеи насчет будущей профессии? У меня осталось не так много знакомых вне школы, но, может быть, я смогу с кем-то поговорить на твой счет.  
— Есть, но...  
Том уставился на свой чай. На щеках у него появился румянец.  
— Это такие глупости, профессор. Простите, я не хочу об этом говорить.  
Он криво улыбнулся, не поднимая на нее глаз.  
— С чего бы это? — Меррифот отставила свой стакан. — Я же учитель, Том, а учителю, как священнику или колдомедику, можно сказать все.  
Она засмеялась.  
— Признавайся уже!  
— Собственно говоря, — Том по-прежнему смотрел в стол, — я мечтаю после школы остаться преподавать в Хогвартсе. Вот Рэй знает...  
Я ни разу в жизни не слышал, чтобы Том проявлял хоть малейшую склонность к педагогике. Но сделал вид, что для меня это не в новинку, и кивнул.  
— Но я понимаю, — продолжал Том, — что это несерьезно. Чтобы стать преподавателем, нужны огромные знания и жизненный опыт, которых я вряд ли смогу достичь.  
— Не скажи, — возразила Меррифот. — Конечно, тебе придется много учиться, но вообще в этом нет ничего невозможного. Не боги горшки обжигают, поверь мне.  
Она о чем-то задумалась и привычно полезла в карман брюк за сигаретами, но тут же спохватилась и мрачно махнула рукой.  
— Кстати, насчет работы... Знаешь, я давно хочу убедить совет попечителей ввести ставку лаборанта по ЗОТИ. Годы у меня уже не те, нужен помощник. Если получится — ты бы согласился поработать? Это, конечно, не бог весть какие деньги, но для начала лучше, чем ничего. Нагрузка будет немаленькая, ведь надо же и учиться, но ты мальчик трудолюбивый, справишься. А там и со служебным жильем на лето что-нибудь решим. Ну?  
Том поднял голову и смущенно улыбнулся ей  
— Профессор, я...  
Он запнулся, покраснел. Меррифот замахала руками.  
— Погоди благодарить, дело-то еще не сделано. Будем говорить гоп, когда перепрыгнем. Но, если что, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
— Да, — сказал Том и лучезарно улыбнулся ей.  
Когда мы спустя полчаса вышли из кабинета ЗОТИ и направились вниз по лестнице, я наконец рассмеялся.  
— Слушай, как ты ее красиво разводил! Такими смотрел несчастными глазами — я чуть не прослезился!  
— Лучше бы прослезился. Ты своим смехом все время мне мешал. Трудно было удерживать ее внимание. Кстати...  
Он остановился. В коридоре первого этажа никого не было — все уже собрались в Большом зале на ужин, и оттуда доносился отдаленный невнятный шум.  
— Что там насчет моего отца? — без всякой связи с предыдущим разговором спросил Том. — В кабинете ты думал что-то о моем отце. Я не мог «считать» как следует, был занят Меррифот. Но все же услышал. Ну?  
— Понятия не имею. Должно быть, подумал, что ты потерял мать и не знаешь своего отца, так что идти тебе после приюта и вправду некуда.  
— Это неправда, — сказал он. — И почему ты сейчас, в эту самую минуту, выставляешь мысленный блок? Что ты от меня скрываешь, Рэй?  
— Просто не хочу, чтоб ты копался у меня в мозгах без моего разрешения. Ничего больше. Ты тоже, знаешь ли, не все мне доверяешь.  
— Что именно я тебе не доверяю? Я же сказал о Минерве. Тебе одному, заметь.  
— Ну, спасибо! Для меня, конечно, очень важно знать, с какой девчонкой ты встречаешься. А ничего более существенного в твоей жизни не происходит, так ведь?  
— Рэй, что с тобой случилось? Ты целый день злишься на пустом месте. Ты же знаешь — если у меня есть какие-то планы, я всегда тебе рассказываю.  
— Да. Если я случайно оказываюсь поблизости, и не получается их от меня скрыть — как сегодня с Меррифот!  
— Рэй, я правильно понял, что должен отчитываться тебе о каждом своем шаге?  
— Не должен. Но и в мои мозги не смей лезть. Какое ты имеешь право контролировать, что я думаю? Мне начинает казаться, что Альфард был прав насчет ошейника!  
Я осекся, но было поздно — слова уже вылетели наружу. Теперь не вернешь...  
— Даже так? — Том холодно посмотрел на меня. — Ладно, Рэй. Прости. Впредь я не стану вмешиваться в твою жизнь и в твои мысли тоже.  
Он развернулся и ушел, а я остался стоять, как дурак, в коридоре.  
Конечно, у меня было оправдание. Я сделал это потому, что таковы были условия договора. До Рождества я не должен был сообщать Риддлу о том, что случилось летом и о чем он не помнил. Он же сам меня просил... Я должен был сопротивляться легилименции, должен был отпираться вплоть до скандала. Потом, прочтя дневник, он все вспомнит и поймет, почему я так себя вел.  
Это было верно, но на душе все равно стало мерзко. И даже не потому, что мне предстояло еще как-то мириться с ним или терпеть размолвку до Рождества. Дело было совсем не в этом.  
В глубине души я твердо знал, что сам хотел ссоры. Я намеренно провоцировал Тома и получал от этого странное, смешанное с болью удовольствие. Нарывался, нарывался — и нарвался.  
Знать бы еще, какого черта мне это понадобилось…  
Но я не знал.


	27. Chapter 27

Осень 1942 года была холодной и короткой. Уже к середине сентября на деревьях почти не осталось листьев, от порывов ветра в окнах дребезжали стекла, а пламя свечей вздрагивало. Печи то и дело начинали чадить, и Прингл, ругаясь, отправлялся прочищать дымоходы.  
Я часто уходил на озеро, облюбовав там маленькую заводь, по берегам поросшую кустами вербы. От заводи сквозь ветки было видно все огромное зеркало озера, которое на ветру покрывалось рябью и напоминало серую черепичную крышу. Временами через облака пробивалось солнце, освещая все странным, фееричным светом. На волнах в это время появлялись рябиново-красные отблески, словно в глубине кто-то рассыпал янтарь. В заводи же вода оставалась спокойной и прозрачной, сквозь нее были видны темно-зеленые плети водорослей и уходящая вглубь старая железная цепь. Не знаю, что было на том конце цепи, — мне не удалось ее вытащить.   
Я подолгу смотрел на воду и думал о всякой всячине, желательно как можно более далекой от моей нынешней жизни. Например, о затопленном городе Ис у побережья Бретани и о том, могут ли его найти магловские подлодки. Говорят, там иногда можно услышать звон колоколов из-под воды. Может быть, и в школьном озере есть что-то подобное? И если нырнуть и поплыть, касаясь рукой железной цепи, то рано или поздно увидишь дома, в окна которых заплывают рыбы, бывшую рыночную площадь, облюбованную русалками, и заросшую водорослями мостовую. Странно даже, что никто до сих пор не решился на такое путешествие. Хотя, возможно, город заколдован, и, поднявшись на поверхность, окажешься совершенно в другом месте или даже в другом времени. Школа и ее обитатели станут невидимками для тебя, а ты — для них, пройдешь мимо и не заметишь...  
С тех пор, как мы с Томом рассорились, ничего не изменилось. Он несколько раз пытался помириться, но словно какой-то внутренний демон заставлял меня отвечать издевками, так что Том, пожав плечами, уходил. Потом ему, кажется, стало все равно. А мне было тоскливо, но я никак не мог заставить себя сделать шаг навстречу. Мучился, но не хотел первым идти на попятный. Злился, то скучал по нему, то чуть ли не ненавидел — и никак не мог понять, что же, собственно, происходит. И не чувствовал в итоге ничего, кроме гнетущей пустоты, как будто из моего мира разом вырезали половину.

***  
Жизнь нашей компании я наблюдал в это время со стороны. Меня из нее не вычеркивали — наоборот, Розье и Флинт несколько раз пытались помирить нас с Томом. Но я сам отстранялся, не хотел ни в чем участвовать. Между тем в жизни не только компании, но и всего факультета происходили перемены. Слизерин медленно, но верно превращался в хорошо организованную, почти военную структуру. Как-то незаметно на каждом курсе выделился неофициальный лидер — их называли «старшими», — и Том в качестве старосты факультета имел дело только с ними.   
Лидеры несли ответственность за то, что творилось у них на курсе. Они входили в нашу компанию, которую с недавних пор наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьез стали называть «ближним кругом». Это было во многих смыслах удобно и выгодно, не говоря уже о том, что вызывало зависть. Зато и доставалось лидерам за нарушения их подопечных не на шутку. На втором курсе «старшим» был Селвин, плотный рыжеволосый пацан. На первом — Вилли Трэверс, которого Том очень опекал. Сам Вилли смотрел на Риддла снизу вверх, со смесью восторга и ужаса, и верил ему безоговорочно.  
Все, за что с факультета снимали баллы, перестало быть личным делом нарушителя — теперь это было преступлением против всех. Это было вполне в духе Слизерина с давних пор, так что принцип приняли без особой внутренней ломки. Факультет важнее отдельных людей; факультет должен всегда быть заодно; хорошо то, что усиливает Слизерин, плохо то, что его ослабляет; думай прежде всего о факультете, а не о себе; помоги другому слизеринцу, а факультет всегда тебе поможет и никогда не оставит в беде...   
Этот кодекс никому не приходило в голову записывать; тем не менее, младшим курсам его внушали постоянно, так что они знали эти «заповеди» наизусть, словно впитали их в плоть и кровь. На факультете появилась касса, в которую следовало сдавать обязательные взносы. Из них устраивали общие вечеринки и помогали выходцам из бедных семей и тем, у кого родители погибли на фронте.   
Лидеры контролировали поведение своих подопечных — какими методами, никого не касалось, — потому что за все спрашивали с них, а нарываться на возмездие даже не от самого Тома, а от «ближнего круга» никому не хотелось. Зато во внешнем мире Слизерин никто не трогал — Том брал на себя все переговоры с преподавателями, и почти всегда ему удавалось «отмазать» нарушителей. Да и среди студентов желающих ссориться со слизеринцами было мало, потому что факультет жестко защищал своих. Никто не смеет обижать слизеринца, гласил неписаный принцип; а кого надо, мы и сами обидим...  
Слагхорна новое положение вещей вполне устраивало — Слизерин с большим отрывом держал первенство школы по баллам. Вдобавок на факультете теперь можно было вовсе не появляться, хотя декан и раньше не утруждал себя визитами. Теперь же Том брал на себя решение любых вопросов, и Слагхорн во всем полагался на него.  
Новые порядки касались, правда, не всех. Это была чисто мальчишеская система — распространить ее на девочек, этих непонятных и непредсказуемых существ, никому и в голову не приходило, да и нужды не было. Так что девчонки только посмеивались, глядя со стороны на мужские игры в иерархию. Старшекурсники тоже были на особом положении — они не трогали наш курс, мы не трогали их. Тем более что там были входившие в «ближний круг» Нотт и Руквуд, так что обеспечить поддержку новой политики оказалось несложно. Еще не трогали Блэков — те всегда держались особняком, и общие правила на них по взаимному молчаливому согласию не распространялись.  
Единственным серьезным очагом сопротивления оставалась квиддичная команда. Капитаном в прошлом году стал Эдриен Дэйвис. Раньше они с Томом неплохо ладили, но сейчас Дэйвис, видно, слишком сильно чувствовал угрозу своему авторитету — ведь капитан обычно имеет на факультете большой вес. А тут его, выходит, оттеснили на задний план, и кто? Мальчишка на год младше. Что с того, что он староста? Чего ради заводит свои порядки?  
Началось с того, что из команды выгнали Нотта — по какому-то надуманному предлогу, кажется, за опоздания на тренировки. Потом Дэйвису удалось заручиться поддержкой почти всего четвертого курса, где учился ловец, Абраксас Малфой, которого сокращенно звали Касси. У Касси было худое узкое лицо, светлые, почти белые волосы и упрямый взгляд. Он происходил из семьи разбогатевших производителей котлов откуда-то из Уилтшира. Говорили, что у деда Касси деловая хватка была как у бульдога, и он буквально душил конкурентов. Фамилия его в те времена звучала как «Мэлфорд», но, поднявшись в высшие слои, дед Касси решил ее облагородить и переделал на французский лад. Очень скоро он узнал, что совершил ошибку, — добрые люди разъяснили значение красивого словечка «Malfoy» [6], — но решил оставить все, как есть, к сведению соперников. «Пускай не верят, так и надо, я вот тоже никому не верю, — говаривал он. — А если еще начнут бояться, так мне же лучше».  
Понятно, что в такой семье и внук отличался сильным характером — во всяком случае, еще на первом курсе, когда Абраксаса Малфоя дразнили из-за дурацкого имени (дедушка считал его очень аристократичным), Касси быстро отбил у насмешников охоту язвить. Он пользовался большим влиянием на своем курсе. Ему бы стать лидером и войти в «ближний круг» — но Касси не желал подчиняться и выбрал войну.   
После нескольких жестоких, но не достигших успеха карательных экспедиций со стороны нашей компании и ответных выпадов четвертого курса установилось вооруженное до зубов перемирие. Том решил не форсировать события — почему-то он был твердо уверен, что Малфой никуда от нас не денется.   
После того, как на факультете заметили, что мы с Риддлом в ссоре, Дэйвис принялся предлагать мне дружбу, но слишком явно и неуклюже. Я ее не отвергал, но и принимать не спешил. Компания Дэйвиса мне не нравилась — там не было таких интересных разговоров, как у нас, не было такого риска и азарта. Шутки были не особо изобретательны, а войну с Томом они вели слишком примитивно, в лоб, что называется. Помогать им против своих я не собирался, перемывать кости Тому в обществе Дэйвиса — тем более, а на его расспросы отвечал уклончиво. Уж слишком капитан квиддичной команды был любопытен: о чем, мол, рассказывает нам Маркус Флинт, не симпатизирует ли он Гриндельвальду... Вскоре у меня появились подозрения, что Дэйвис-то и доносит на нас директору, стараясь убедить того, что в компании Риддла ведется агитация в пользу немцев и чуть ли не создается подпольная ячейка помощи Гриндельвальду. В условиях войны, при всеобщей шпиономании, это было серьезное обвинение. Люди иной раз попадали в Азкабан и за меньшее.

***  
Дэйвис был не первым и не последним, кто мечтал отомстить Тому за обиды, очень может быть, что и вымышленные. За свою жизнь я почти не встречал людей, которые были бы равнодушны к Риддлу. Одни его боготворили, другие пытались уничтожить, но всегда были затронуты некие сильные чувства. При этом желающих общаться с Томом было намного больше, чем тех, кого он приближал к себе. Не попавшие в число избранных зачастую начинали мстить — так отвергнутая любовь иной раз перерастает в слепую ненависть. И тогда, и в дальнейшем самыми упорными и яростными противниками Темного Лорда становились те, кто надеялся на его благосклонность, но не получил ее.   
В то время я более чем хорошо их понимал. Временами я ненавидел Тома. Это было иррациональное чувство, ведь никто, кроме меня, не был виноват в разрыве. Но меня снедала жажда мщения. Причем, в отличие от Дэйвиса, орудие мести все время было у меня в руках, и я мог пустить его в ход в любой момент.  
Держать у нас в спальне тот самый зашифрованный дневник и кольцо с черным камнем я не рисковал и нашел для них другое укрытие — спрятал в библиотеке на нижней полке одного из шкафов, за слежавшимися от времени стопками газет тридцатилетней давности. Судя по слою пыли, туда годами никто не заглядывал. Достать дневник и переправить его в аврорат было бы делом нескольких минут. Иногда искушение становилось настолько сильным, что я боялся даже подходить к библиотеке.   
Конечно, рано или поздно, даже много лет спустя, со мной рассчитались бы за предательство. Но удерживало меня вовсе не это. Я же понимал, что на самом деле хочу не мстить Тому, а, наоборот, с ним помириться — просто злость заставляет меня действовать таким извращенным способом. Так ревнивая жена, узнав, что муж завел любовницу, подливает ему яд в кофе, хотя в глубине души желала бы вернуть его, а вовсе не убить…  
Чтобы Том не догадался о моих мыслях, я так старательно «закрывался» в его присутствии, что у него, должно быть, от моей окклюменции голова трещала. К счастью, виделись мы редко, Риддлу было не до меня. Он развернул такую обширную деятельность, что непонятно было, откуда берутся силы. Помимо учебы и факультетских реформ, Том в начале октября стал-таки лаборантом у Меррифот. Профессор подошла к делу серьезно и принялась готовить его к роли преподавателя, хотя вслух об этом не говорила. Так что теперь у него были трижды в неделю дополнительные занятия по ЗОТИ; вдобавок Меррифот приносила ему стопки книг из своей личной библиотеки и требовала вызубрить их наизусть.   
Помимо этого, Том продолжал помогать с уроками Хагриду и вдобавок не отступился от намерений касательно Минервы. Он держался от нее на расстоянии, но не прекращал ухаживаний, иной раз очень изобретательных. Когда Робертсон входила в Большой зал, над ее головой рассыпались фейерверки, или же она шла по ковру из цветочных лепестков; а бывало, что утром перед входом в гостиную Гриффиндора появлялся настоящий сад с яблоневыми деревьями, птицами и травой. Ничего особенного в этом не было — в принципе, на такое колдовство способен любой волшебник, — но иллюзии были очень реалистичны, так что, касаясь ствола наколдованной яблони, можно было почувствовать шершавую поверхность и даже увидеть муравьев, деловито спешащих куда-то по трещинам коры.   
Столь явные признаки внимания не могли остаться незамеченными — на Робертсон откровенно пялились и болтали у нее за спиной. Все это выводило Минерву из себя. Она разыскивала Тома на переменах и требовала, чтобы он прекратил свои штучки. Но потом начинала расспрашивать, какие заклятия он использовал и как закреплял эффект. Спор обычно затягивался до звонка на урок, а на следующей перемене Минерва уже стояла у двери класса, когда мы выходили, чтобы продолжить разговор. Не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг, она уводила Тома к окну, раскладывала на подоконнике справочники и принималась доказывать ему, в какой формуле он допустил ошибку.  
В другой раз эти двое могли остановиться поболтать посреди коридора, так что толпа школьников огибала их, словно морское течение — остров. Постепенно от трансфигурации они перешли к литературе и политике и теперь часами бродили вокруг озера, держась за руки — Том в школьной мантии, Минерва в стареньком коричневом пальто и перчатках. Когда он превращал встретившиеся по пути камни в кроликов, Минерва тут же заставляла их обернуться стайками птиц. Подчиняясь движению палочки Тома, птицы становились облаками и проливались дождем — Минерва смеялась и наколдовывала из воздуха зонт, под которым прятались оба.  
Наверное, ей одной во всей школе еще не ясно было, что это любовь.  
Все остальные давно уже все поняли. Минерва была анимагом и превращалась в кошку, так что над Томом посмеивались: мол, выбрал жену, которую легко прокормить, мышей она сама себе наловит... Девочки со Слизерина ненавидели Минерву лютой ненавистью, хотя выражали это по-разному. Маленькая Эйлин Принс замкнулась и ни с кем не разговаривала, Патриция Деррик рассказывала всем, какая Робертсон уродина, да еще и ходит в штопаных чулках, а Лорин Яксли строила планы, как бы подлить ей яду или, по крайней мере, отворотного зелья. Правда, так и не решилась — побоялась ссориться с Томом.  
Бывший кавалер Минервы, Джордж МакГонагалл, тоже все видел — не слепой, как-никак, — и чем дальше, тем больше выходил из себя. От природы добродушный, он поначалу просто ждал, пока увлечение пройдет. Потом попытался поговорить с невестой и добился только того, что Минни отказалась сидеть вместе с ним на уроках. Наконец он не вытерпел и прислал Тому записку с формальным вызовом на дуэль — в шесть часов вечера в пустом коридоре четвертого этажа.  
Слухи о дуэли быстро распространились, и зрителей набралось немало. Кроме гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев, пришли еще хаффлпаффцы, а также Даррен Малсибер и несколько других студентов с Рэйвенкло, всем своим видом показывавших, что они выше подобных глупостей и им невыносимо скучно. Сзади над толпой возвышалась лохматая голова Хагрида, а у стены, небрежно прислонившись к ней и глядя исподлобья, стоял Касси Малфой. Надо же, и этот пришел посмотреть...   
МакГонагалл сильно нервничал, даже со стороны было видно. Он явно уже жалел, что ввязался. Прислав вызов, он тем самым публично признал, что его обошли, был смешон и знал это.  
Том пришел минута в минуту, пробрался через толпу, окружавшую МакГонагалла, и сказал ему так дружески, словно они собрались вместе выпить пива:  
— Привет. Прости, что заставил ждать.  
Джордж не удостоил его ответом. Наблюдатели расступились, освобождая место для дуэлянтов. Аластор Моуди с Гриффиндора, который до последнего пытался отговорить МакГонагалла от дурацкой затеи, вышел на середину, чтобы взять на себя обязанности рефери.  
— Правила все знают? Деретесь, пока один из противников не будет разоружен или не признает себя побежденным. На счет «три» — начинайте.  
Он отошел назад и, стоя у стены, громко стал отсчитывать:  
— Один... два... три!  
— Expelliarmus! — тут же выкрикнул МакГонагалл. Губы у него дрожали, очки сбились набок.  
Том, стоявший напротив, лишь чуть повел запястьем. Летевшее в него заклятие ушло в сторону и ударило в стену, выбив кусок штукатурки. Зрители отскочили подальше. Стало тихо, слышалось только шумное дыхание Джорджа и потрескивание факелов.  
— Нападай! — потребовал МакГонагалл.   
Том отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Трус!  
Том пожал плечами.  
Следующее заклятие ударило в него мгновенно, но в нескольких дюймах от Тома словно сам собой появился в воздухе блестящий пузырь магического щита. Яркий луч заклятия срикошетил обратно в МакГонагалла и сбил того с ног.  
Теперь Джордж окончательно потерял голову. Он весь побагровел и раз за разом слепо бросался в драку, уже ни о чем не думая. Вспышки заклятий летели из его палочки, словно магловские пули, но ни одна не достигла цели — они уходили в сторону или возвращались обратно, отшвыривая самого МакГонагалла к стене. Вскоре Том начал развлекаться, сохраняя при этом спокойно-вежливое выражение лица: заставлял заклятия противника на лету менять направление движения, рассыпаться фейерверками, вспыхивать и сгорать, словно угольки, распадаться на бумажные самолетики... Рэйвенкловцы каждый раз громко аплодировали — увидев вместо банальной драки поединок интеллектов, они прониклись к Риддлу симпатией.  
Расстояние между дуэлянтами постоянно сокращалось — Том был уже всего в нескольких футах от Джорджа, а тот никак не мог в него попасть. Летевший в Тома огненный шар прямо в воздухе превратился в ком снега и лавиной обрушился на обоих. Противники теперь стояли по колено в снегу, а лицо разгоряченного Джорджа покрылось капельками от тающих снежинок. Вокруг смеялись, в коридоре пахло зимой и хвоей. Драка превращалась в рождественскую забаву, в театральное представление. Палочка Тома дернулась, и на стенах появилась изморозь, а на факельных скобах — искрящиеся отблесками огня сосульки. Коридор покрылся слоем льда; Джордж поскользнулся на нем, размахивая руками, и выронил собственную палочку, которая, вращаясь, откатилась к окну и замерла под подоконником. Раздались аплодисменты. Джордж кинулся было за палочкой, но Моуди схватил его за рукав:  
— Стой! Ты разоружен, дуэль окончена.  
— Это нечестный прием!  
— Кодекс позволяет превращать опору под ногами противника в лед, песок или воду. Риддл же не подножку тебе поставил — он применил заклятие, так что все честно...  
МакГонагалл, кажется, был готов наброситься на Тома с кулаками, но тут послышался шум, и через толпу зрителей пробилась Минерва. Волосы у нее растрепались, глаза сверкали.  
— Что здесь происходит? Как вам не стыдно! Вы ведете себя как варвары, а не как цивилизованные люди! Что вы себе навообразили? Как посмели? Я свободный человек, а не ваша рабыня! Видеть вас обоих не хочу!  
Ей, кажется, очень хотелось влепить кому-нибудь пощечину, но она никак не могла решить, Джорджу или Тому, так что просто развернулась и ушла. Убедившись, что забава окончена, зрители тоже стали расходиться. Один Хагрид топтался на месте, раздираясь между восторженным отношением к Тому и лояльностью к собственному факультету.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — сказал Том Аластору.  
— Не за что, — холодно ответил тот. — Я просто следил, чтобы все было по правилам.  
Он ушел вслед за гриффиндорцами, а слизеринцы потянулись в подземелья. Розье оживленно болтал с Томом; мне очень хотелось подойти, но я не стал. Он и так получит свой звездный час славы — еще бы, такое шоу устроил... Вдобавок на Малфоя он, кажется, тоже произвел впечатление, так что в команде противников наметилась трещина. Ну и отлично. Значит, обойдется без меня. Пошел к черту.

***  
Я слегка оттаял только к концу октября, и все благодаря походам в Хогсмид, где у нас появилась своя тайна. Тайну звали Милки.  
Сейчас я не могу даже вспомнить, как ее звали на самом деле. То ли Сьюзен, то ли Мэри. Но все знали ее по прозвищу, которое и вправду очень подходило — такая она вся была молочная. Белокожая, словно из фарфора, полная, теплая, сладко пахнущая, со светлыми, почти соломенными волосами и огромными глазами василькового цвета. Мне Милки казалась очень красивой — настолько, что ее не портила даже густо наложенная губная помада кричащих оттенков.  
Милки работала в «Сладком королевстве» продавщицей, а до того жила в Лондоне. Но во время одной из бомбардировок ее ранило на улице осколком, и с тех пор она так панически боялась войны, что постаралась уехать от нее как можно дальше и добралась до Хогсмида. Милки была сквибом, но относилась к этому философски — привыкла. Хотя в глубине души, кажется, страдала и очень мечтала выйти замуж за волшебника, в надежде, что хотя бы дети будут нормальными.   
Характер у Милки был веселый и легкий, она любила ни к чему не обязывающие приключения и новизну. Уж не знаю, кто первым из факультетских старшекурсников открыл в ней это свойство и нашел ему практическое применение — но за четыре или пять лет, что Милки прожила в Хогсмиде, она инициировала во взрослую жизнь не одно поколение слизеринцев. А в этом году наша компания узурпировала Милки для себя, пресекая попытки кого-либо с других факультетов завязать с ней знакомство.   
Обычно, когда у нас были выходные в Хогсмиде, а у Милки — свободный день, мы уходили с ней на окраину деревни, где уже начинался лес, и там жгли костер, пекли в золе картошку, пили сливочное пиво и болтали о всякой чепухе. Милки была благодарным и нетребовательным собеседником. Ее смешили истории о наших школьных проделках и восхищали рассказы об учебных дисциплинах, которые нам казались скучными, а ей, сквибу, — недоступными и потому фантастически прекрасными. Милки вообще очень любила магию, и мы изощрялись, как могли, чтобы ее развлечь, — создавали для нее из воздуха букеты орхидей, запускали в небо фейерверки, осыпали ее золотым дождем. Это были, конечно, примитивные фокусы, достойные первокурсников, но Милки радовалась и тому.  
В начале любой из таких наших посиделок Милки всегда была невероятно капризна и разборчива. Чтобы удостоиться права пойти с ней в лес, нужно было поразить ее воображение чем-нибудь этаким. Чаще прочих это удавалось Эйвери — Милки вообще ему симпатизировала. Но после третьей или четвертой бутылки сливочного пива она становилась куда сговорчивее, и там уже шли все остальные по кругу.  
Зимой мы с Милки отправлялись в «Кабанью голову» — тогда это было место с очень сомнительной репутацией. Встретить там кого-то еще из студентов или преподавателей было маловероятно, а остальным посетителям до нас не было никакого дела. Денег, чтобы снять комнату на час, ни у кого не было, и мы умудрялись уединяться с Милки для быстрого общения в самых странных местах — то в туалете, то вообще в закутке под лестницей. Бармен, кажется, обо всем догадывался, но нас не прогонял.  
Вспоминая об этом, я поражаюсь нашей беспечности. Подростки военного времени, рано узнавшие об изнанке жизни, во многих вопросах мы все равно были ужасно наивны. Нам не приходило в голову использовать магловские презервативы (даже если бы в Хогсмиде времен войны их можно было достать), потому что это считалось неромантичным, немужественным и вообще пригодным только для маглов. Мы не думали о том, что Милки может забеременеть или заразить нас всех чем-нибудь — вряд ли она расточала свои ласки только студентам Хогвартса... Но, видно, нам просто везло, как всем новичкам, и ничего ни разу не случилось.  
Альфард с нами к Милки не ходил и брезгливо морщился, когда мы о ней упоминали. Не участвовал в наших «посиделках» и Том. Как ни странно, это немного примирило меня с ним, потому что теперь я уже не чувствовал собственной ущербности — мол, у него есть девушка, а у меня нет. Том, наоборот, оказался по сравнению с нами в невыгодном положении, ведь, зная характер Минервы, было сомнительно, что она позволит ему до свадьбы нечто большее, чем поцелуй в щеку. Розье и Нотт зазывали его с нами, дразнили монахом и предсказывали всякие неприятности от воздержания. Том отшучивался, но так ни разу и не пошел.

 

***  
В конце октября Риддлу пришло письмо от Долохова, отрывки из которого он вслух читал в спальне. Тони был в тренировочном лагере где-то недалеко от Глазго — более точные сведения приводить было нельзя по требованиям военной цензуры. Жилось ему там, судя по всему, неплохо — по выходным военнослужащих отпускали в соседний магловский городок. 

« _Я пристрастился смотреть кино — это вроде долгой-долгой колдографии, ну, ты знаешь_ , — писал Долохов. — _Чтоб не бросаться в глаза, мы носим магловскую военную форму, тем более что и десантироваться, скорее всего, будем вместе с маглами. Так что я научился маскироваться под них будь здоров. Магловские девчонки бывают ничего и к солдатам относятся очень по-доброму. Еще с нами тут стоят американцы и австралийцы, в целом неплохие ребята. Некоторые из них были под Дьеппом и вообще хлебнули войны, так что по их рассказам я уже представляю, что нас ждет_ ».

Куда их отправят потом, Тони не писал, но и так было нетрудно догадаться — в Северную Африку, где британские войска наступали на позиции, занятые немецкой танковой армией, недалеко от городка Эль-Аламейн. Одновременно там шли бои между волшебниками — Гриндельвальду был очень нужен доступ к магическим центрам Египта. Во всяком случае, ничем иным, как его влиянием, нельзя было объяснить, что немцы на тот момент увязли в пустыне вместо того, чтобы захватить Мальту. А ведь это было бы куда более логично и целесообразно. Должно быть, без легкого империо, наложенного на магловское военное командование, тут не обошлось... Но все это я узнал, ясное дело, уже после войны, а в те дни ее логика, скрытая за перемещением флажков на карте, была мне совершенно непонятна.  
Часть письма Том не стал читать, сказав, что это неважно. У меня было подозрение, что написанное касается меня. Так что на следующий день, когда Тома куда-то позвали на перемене, я влез в его сумку. На свернутом в трубку пергаменте не было даже простейших шифровальных чар, и я заподозрил, что его оставили там специально для меня. Ну и ладно...  
В начале письма не было ничего особенно интересного — пара слов о матери, рассказы о знакомых слизеринцах, кто ранен, кто на фронте. Все это Том уже зачитывал. Так что я перешел сразу к концовке — и не прогадал.

« _Спасибо за «Хоббита». Прикольная книжка. Смеялись над ней всей казармой. Чего только маглы не придумывают насчет магии! Это ж надо — перепутать гномов с гоблинами, да еще так все переврать! Но про дракона и троллей здорово, да и хоббиты вроде смышленые ребята, хотя подозрительно смахивают на домашних эльфов.  
Теперь о прочих делах. С чего вдруг ты решил разругаться с Рэем? Он и сам хорош — ведет себя, как девчонка, дуется не пойми с чего. Но ты-то зачем на это ведешься? Не нравится ему, что ты роешься у него в мозгах, — значит, и не надо. Или хоть не показывай этого так явно. Ты вообще любишь давить на людей, это твоя ошибка.   
Если Рэй что-то знает о тебе, но не говорит, так все равно потом скажет. Зато он всегда тебя поддержит, что бы ни случилось, в отличие от всей той толпы, что сейчас смотрит тебе в рот, а завтра забросает камнями при первой же неудаче. Зачем тебе подпевалы вроде Руквуда и прочих? Ты слишком падок на лесть. Если хочешь хороший совет, никогда не ссорься со своими — они прикроют спину в случае чего. Здесь, в армии, начинаешь это понимать как никогда. Ценнее всего на свете — верность. Ребята, которые были на фронте, живо бы тебе это объяснили.  
Насчет Минни — желаю успеха. Нашим привет, особенно Розье — как он, пришел в себя? У нас тут есть пара человек, которые были в одном подразделении с его отцом под Дьеппом. Но точно о его судьбе никто не знает, так что и сообщить пока нечего.  
Не знаю, когда смогу написать в следующий раз, — на днях нас уже отправляют на фронт. Как смогу, пришлю сову. В общем, держись там. Удачи._

 _А.Д._ ».

Ничего нового я в письме не увидел. Разве что раньше не подозревал, что Том настолько доверяет Долохову. Определить собственные чувства я не мог — одновременно и злился, что он посвятил Тони в историю нашей ссоры, и радовался (значит, ему это не так уж безразлично), и был раздражен тем, что меня походя назвали придурком. А вообще Долохов прав — все это так глупо... Война идет, люди гибнут, а мы тут копаемся в своих мелких обидах.  
До вечера я был под впечатлением от письма, настолько, что оно крутилось у меня в голове, когда я пытался в библиотеке писать реферат по чарам. Было уже совсем поздно, над столами лишь кое-где горели лампы — даже самые стойкие читатели постепенно расходились. Сложив книги, я уже собирался уходить, как вдруг заметил за дальним столом Тома Риддла.  
А перед ним — подшивку газет.  
Даже не приглядываясь, я мог бы сказать, что это выпуски примерно за июль. И что текст, который он сейчас читает, морща лоб, начинается с чего-то вроде: « _Морфин Гонт, 49 лет, проживающий по адресу: Неттли-Хауз, Малый Хэнглтон, Сассекс, арестован по обвинению в убийстве магловской семьи..._ ».  
Черт, значит, он опять копается в истории Гонтов! Воспоминания о том, что этот путь он уже однажды проходил, скорее всего, стерлись вместе с историей летнего посещения Малого Хэнглтона.  
Нельзя, чтоб он это делал. А то точно влезет, куда не надо, — он же не знает, что все, касающееся Гонтов, для него сейчас смертельно опасно.  
Я в три широких шага преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние. Так и есть — в глаза мне бросился заголовок «ЗАДЕРЖАН ПОДОЗРЕВАЕМЫЙ В УБИЙСТВЕ». Я бесцеремонно захлопнул подшивку, так что Том едва успел отдернуть руку.  
Он поднял голову и изумленно посмотрел на меня.  
— Не лезь в это дело, — сказал я тихо, чувствуя, как меня всего трясет. — Не надо. Я тебе сам расскажу на Рождество. Потерпи. Просто поверь мне и не ищи больше ничего о Гонтах, ладно?  
— Ладно, — ответил он, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда.  
Я помолчал и неожиданно для себя добавил:  
— Дэйвис — стукач. Он доносит на тебя Диппету. Будь осторожен.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Том. — Я просто пока не решил, что с ним делать.  
Мы еще с полминуты смотрели друг на друга. Потом он поднялся:  
— Ну что, возвращаемся на факультет? А то уже закрывают.  
— Давай только сначала покурим где-нибудь в тихом углу.  
— Конечно, — согласился он, поставил подшивку на место и перебросил свою сумку через плечо. — Пошли?  
Я кивнул. Том посмотрел на меня и вдруг улыбнулся, склонив голову набок и зажмурив один глаз. Я фыркнул и сделал вид, что хочу ударить его в живот, он, смеясь, уклонился.   
А потом я забрал свои книги, и мы ушли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] Malfoi, Malfoy (фр.) — досл. «дурная вера», «тот, кому нельзя верить».


	28. Chapter 28

Холода становились все сильнее — первого ноября уже выпал снег, на месяц раньше, чем обычно. Лужайка перед входом в школу напоминала побитую молью шубу, покрытую белыми пятнами там, где мех проели до основания. Просыпаться утром было все труднее, а безвкусная жженая бурда, которую давали за завтраком под видом кофе, ничуть не помогала. Вдобавок у меня кончились сигареты, а до следующего похода в Хогсмид оставалась еще целая неделя. Жизнь казалась мрачной, все раздражало.  
Вечером в субботу накануне похода в Хогсмид наша компания собралась в подсобке кабинета ЗОТИ. С недавних пор Том уходил сюда ночевать. Мне он объяснил, что здесь у него не так болит голова от чужих мыслей — к счастью, красношапочники и гриндилоу не имеют привычки думать. Остальные считали, что Тому просто хочется иметь пускай и не совсем настоящее, зато собственное жилье.  
Он где-то задерживался, и мы уже успели отпереть дверь подсобки и растопить печку. Здесь было куда уютнее, чем в нашей просторной спальне. Маленькое окно вздрагивало от порывов ветра, через приоткрытую створку внутрь просачивался холодный воздух. Печка раскалилась так, что к ней нельзя было прикоснуться. Внизу, за железной дверцей, пеклись в золе картофелины. На подоконнике ярко горела лампа под зеленым абажуром, освещая раскладушку, застеленную тонким серым одеялом, аккуратно сложенные полотенце, мыло, зубную щетку, стопку учебников на полу.  
Эйвери в отсутствие хозяина развалился на раскладушке и дремал в тепле. Розье, надев на руку толстую стеганую рукавицу, приоткрыл дверцу печки и, морщась от жара, переворачивал кочергой картофелины. Из печки вылетел сноп искр; несколько угольков отскочило на пол и погасло.  
Я, зевая, подумал, что идиллию портят только странные существа, глазеющие на нас из всех углов. В полумраке за пределами света от лампы поблескивали зрачки кикиморы — вцепившись в прутья клетки тонкими костлявыми пальцами, она неотрывно следила за нами и что-то бормотала себе под нос. Гриндилоу кувыркался в аквариуме, то всплывая к поверхности, то переворачиваясь и уходя в глубину. В ящике стола возился и тарахтел боггарт. Желто-зеленый каппа, похожий на уродливого младенца с перепонками между пальцев, и костлявый, смахивавший на корягу «Джек-с-фонарем» равнодушно взирали друг на друга из соседних стеклянных емкостей. В дальнем углу зловеще светились глаза оборотня-чучела.  
Розье словно прочел мои мысли.  
— Как он тут спит, интересно? Я бы, наверное, глаз не смог сомкнуть. Взять хоть эту красотку... Ай!  
Кикиморе не понравилось, что он стучит пальцем по ее клетке, и она резко прыгнула вперед. Внушительного размера зубы клацнули по железу, Колин едва успел отдернуть руку. Кикимора взвыла, тряся решетку.  
— Не трогай их, — сказал Флинт, переворачивая страницу книги.  
Каппа из своего аквариума глядел на нас, приоткрыв рот. Его щелевидные ноздри едва заметно вздрагивали. Но вспомнив, что за стеклом мы недоступны, он потерял к нам интерес и стал ковыряться в своей миске. Вытащил оттуда что-то, подозрительно похожее на кишки, ополоснул в стоячей воде, налитой в прикопанное в гравий корытце, и впился зубами. Кикимора следила за ним с завистью.   
Один только красношапочник спал, зарывшись в мох и прикрывшись своим колпачком.  
— Я бы тут точно свихнулся, — повторил Розье.  
За стеной хлопнула дверь, я машинально вздрогнул. Пламя в печи, видимое сквозь щель заслонки, загудело и взвилось вверх от сквозняка. Дверь, которая вела в подсобку из класса, открылась, и вошел Том.  
При его появлении живность в клетках заволновалась. Гриндилоу серебристой полоской нырнул на самое дно аквариума и мгновенно зарылся в ил — только мутное облачко взлетело. Каппа плюхнулся в свое «озерцо» и притаился там, высунув нос наружу. Джек-с-фонарем притворился сломанной веткой. Кикимора отпрянула от решетки, но не стала уходить далеко — села рядом, обтянув какой-то тряпкой худые колени. Даже боггарт в столе затих.  
— Здорово они тебя боятся, — изумленно сказал Флинт, поднимая голову от книги. — Чем ты их так запугал?  
— Ничем. Представь себе, я не делаю им ничего плохого. Не кричу, не морю голодом. А они почему-то при виде меня так и норовят забиться по углам. Зато слушаются.   
Он плюхнулся на раскладушку, чуть не придавив Эйвери, и принялся раскачиваться на ней.  
— Кто знает, может быть, я тоже нежить? Вот они и чувствуют собрата. Боятся.  
Он нежно улыбнулся кикиморе. Та улыбнулась в ответ, показав острые зубы, и стала расчесывать пальцами длинные спутанные волосы.  
Розье вытащил и раздал всем испекшиеся картофелины. Эйвери шумно дул на свою, перебрасывая ее в ладонях, Маркус наколдовал тарелку и вилку с ножом и принялся аккуратно разрезать картошку. Том подержал свою под охлаждающим заклятием, а когда она немного остыла, сел на корточки перед клеткой с кикиморой. Та жадно прильнула к решетке. Том принялся отщипывать куски теплой картофелины и кормить кикимору с руки.  
— Смотри, — сказал Розье, глотая воздух, потому что обжегся картошкой, — она тебе палец отхватит... Ты чего так долго? С Минни был?  
— Нет. Принимал отчеты за неделю у младших курсов.  
— А-а... То, что детишки называют «субботней поркой»?  
— Да. Понятия не имею, откуда взялось такое дурацкое название. Я на них ни разу даже голос не повысил.  
— Но они все равно трясутся, как этот каппа. Голос-то ты не повышаешь, но вот то, как ты с ними разговариваешь...  
— Как? — с интересом спросил Том.  
— Жутко! — Розье передернул плечами.  
— Ага, — подтвердил я. — Мягким-мягким, спокойным-спокойным голосом. «Расскажи мне, Селвин, почему ты совершил эту ошибку и как намерен ее исправлять? Я слушаю». И так улыбаешься... Бр-р.  
Флинт хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Вот-вот. Прекрати пугать детей, Том.  
— Им полезно, — весело ответил Том, просовывая каппе сквозь решетку мелко нарезанный огурец.— Ладно, боггарта покормлю утром... Вроде все.  
— А чем ты кормишь боггарта?  
— Собой. Выпускаю его и минут пятнадцать смотрю всякие страшные картинки, которые он мне показывает. Потом, как он насытится эмоциями, загоняю обратно в стол.  
— Нормальные люди используют ридикулус, — сказал Эйвери.  
— Если я буду гонять его ридикулусом, он с голоду умрет.  
— А во что превращается твой боггарт?  
— В разное, — уклончиво ответил Том. — Если начитаться детективов перед сном — то в отрезанные конечности, а если не сделать трансфигурацию — то в разъяренную Брэдли.  
Я был уверен, что это неправда, но промолчал. Том поставил на печку чайник и полез в шкаф.  
— Где-то здесь у профессора еще завалялись припасы... Колин, ты, говорят, сегодня опять схлестнулся с Хупером на большой перемене?  
— Он сам ко мне прицепился!  
— А почему ты позволил себя спровоцировать?  
Розье закатил глаза.  
— Ну вот, пришла моя очередь слушать этот твой тон... Да, сэр. Я полностью признаю свою вину, сэр. Мне сходить за розгами?  
— Не паясничай, — Том вытащил из шкафа банку с вареньем. — Я ничего не имею против. Но не на людях, Колин, не на людях! Не надо подставляться и подставлять факультет.  
— А что же, терпеть, как эта сволочь шляется по коридорам?  
— Зачем же? И до него дойдет черед. Но осторожно, чисто, аккуратно, чтоб никто из наших не пострадал. Только на таких условиях. И не раньше, чем разделаемся с Дэйвисом.  
Флинт поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Тома.  
— Маркус, — тот поднял ладони, словно защищаясь, — я знаю, что ты не одобряешь таких вещей. Но ты слишком себя накручиваешь. Не будет ни убийств, ни даже тяжелых повреждений. Просто маленький урок.  
— Я верю тебе. Но не могу понять, зачем это надо. Ты развлекаешься?  
— Нет. Помогаю своим, — ответил Том, разливая чай. — Тимоти, открой варенье... Так вот, у меня есть мысли насчет Дэйвиса, и я бы хотел ими поделиться — может, я что-то упустил. А для Хупера надо будет придумать что-нибудь другое. Нельзя дважды повторять один и тот же прием, так что нам нужно несколько планов. И еще... Рэй, мелкий Вилли Трэверс — он ведь твой протеже?  
— Вроде того.  
— Я хочу привлечь его к делу с Хупером. Нам, скорее всего, понадобится человек стоять на стреме.  
Я чуть не подавился чаем.  
— Том, нет! Втягивать первокурсника...  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что у него за семья, — сказал Том. — И какую жизнь ему придется вести, закончив школу. Так что если мы можем научить его чему-то уже сейчас...  
Я подумал, но потом неохотно кивнул.  
— Да, ты, наверное, прав.  
— Вот и хорошо. Значит, Дэйвис...  
Еще минут сорок мы обсуждали предстоящие действия. Эйвери был в восторге, Розье придирался к каждой мелочи, а Флинт отстранился, помрачнел и делал вид, что его это не касается. Ясно было, что он нам не помощник. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать — после жизни в Германии Маркус боялся всего, что хоть отдаленно напоминало войну. Но главное, что он нас не выдаст, а остальное неважно.  
Было уже около двух часов ночи, но по коридорам мы передвигались безбоязненно. В свое время Том потратил немало сил, чтоб подружиться со школьным смотрителем. В частности, когда у того пропали со склада три банки краски, Том за час нашел виновных — нескольких хаффлпаффцев, — и поговорил с ними, после чего они явились с повинной. Еще он никогда не забывал принести Принглу бутылку огневиски из Хогсмида. Так что сейчас смотритель, завидев в коридоре слизеринцев в неположенное время, старательно отворачивался и смотрел в другую сторону.

***  
Несчастный случай с Дэйвисом произошел меньше чем через неделю. После очередной тренировки по квиддичу на него прыгнула в душевой большая серая крыса и вцепилась в пах. Криков никто не слышал — команда уже ушла, ни в душе, ни в раздевалке никого не было. Дэйвис сумел кое-как отодрать животное от себя и выскочить за дверь; забаррикадировав ее, чтоб крыса не выбралась, он с трудом натянул одежду и в полуобморочном состоянии доковылял до лазарета.  
Еще через пятнадцать минут душевую обследовала профессор Меррифот. Крыса по-прежнему была там, сидела в уголке, мелко дрожа. Заслышав шаги, она попыталась броситься на человека, но вместо этого ее повело в сторону, и, пытаясь сделать шаг, крыса раз за разом ударялась головой о кафельную стену.   
Мы узнали об этом от Тома, которого вызвали в девять вечера, — Меррифот хотела, чтобы он помог ей при вскрытии животного. Обычно учеников не допускали к таким вещам, но Меррифот, видимо, уже окончательно считала Тома будущим преподавателем и своим преемником. По его словам, все было строго по правилам: стерильные инструменты, защитная сфера вокруг рабочего места, перчатки, респиратор... Попутно Меррифот, будучи верна себе, устроила ему блиц-опрос по обеззараживающим зельям, а тушку крысы после вскрытия сожгла в печи.  
На крысе обнаружились остаточные следы магии — впрочем, в Хогвартсе сложно было отыскать место или живое существо, на котором их не было бы. Однако Меррифот так и не удалось найти признаков империо или другого ментального воздействия на животное. Осмотр места происшествия также ничего не показал, а датчиков непростительных, фиксирующих каждое запрещенное заклятие, в те годы еще не изобрели.  
Зато сведенные судорогой, словно каменные, мышцы крысы заставили заподозрить бешенство. Вот это было уже серьезно. Дэйвиса немедленно переправили в клинику Святого Мунго, где несколько суток накачивали зельями. А в школу прибыла комиссия от совета попечителей, осмотрела подвалы, кухню, дом егеря и вольеры с магическими животными, после чего написала заключение о пренебрежении нормами гигиены.   
Скандал по этому поводу в кабинете директора, по слухам, продолжался часа два. Хагрид ходил по школе зареванный — во время инспекции спален у него конфисковали коробку с яйцами пепловея и стеклянную банку, где жило три бандимана.  
Из всей школы только наша компания достоверно знала, что никакого бешенства у крысы не было. Но, ясное дело, болтать об этом никто бы не стал. Все прошло гладко и чисто — в конце концов, никого из нас и близко не было от квиддичной раздевалки в тот вечер.   
Дэйвис вернулся в школу только к началу следующего семестра. Из-за полученной раны у него потом, по слухам, были проблемы с потенцией, но это нельзя было назвать жизненно важной травмой — в остальном-то он был совершенно здоров. Так что Том все же сдержал данное Маркусу обещание. Несмотря на это, Флинт был недоволен. Он предостерегал нас, что мы доиграемся, пытался увещевать, говорил, что мы похожи на подручных Гриндельвальда. С тех пор мы ничего не рассказывали ему, чтоб не нервничал, а он делал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
А мы и вправду не могли остановиться. Азарт, который появлялся, когда мы придумывали планы нападения, был подобен охотничьему и заставлял забыть обо всем остальном. Риск попасться придавал особый вкус всему предприятию. Затея была сродни прогулкам по парапету Астрономической башни — точно так же будоражила кровь и привязывала к себе не хуже наркотика. На этом фоне все остальное казалось пресным и скучным.  
За Хупером мы наблюдали уже давно, а всеобщая истерия, начавшаяся после бешеной крысы, облегчила дело. Школу посетила бригада из Департамента по контролю над магическими животными, которая обработала крысиным ядом все подвалы и наземные помещения Хогвартса. Не знаю, как это сказалось на крысах, но половина нюхлеров и гнутрусов у профессора Кеттлберна передохла.   
Крысиный яд отлично вписывался в план. Собственно, что-то такое после случившегося с Дэйвисом мы и предвидели.  
Хупер обычно везде ходил с компанией. Это мешало. К счастью, в середине ноября ему за что-то назначили отработки в больничном крыле, на которые он отправлялся сразу после ужина, а возвращался поздно и в одиночку.   
Еще нам требовался надежный свидетель для алиби, причем незаинтересованный. Вечером в четверг — день, назначенный для расправы с Хупером, — Том, возвращаясь с ужина, привел с собой в гости Аластора Моуди с Гриффиндора. С Аластором они сидели в нашей спальне, чтобы не слишком демонстрировать на публике распитие огневиски. Я по плану якобы учился в общей гостиной и сидел у стены, разложив учебники и гору пергаментов. Раза два или три выходил; заодно остановился поболтать с Бэгнолдом и пожаловался на расстройство желудка, чтоб объяснить длительную отлучку. Проходя мимо полуоткрытой двери нашей спальни, видел там Тома с Аластором и Розье — они о чем-то спорили, рядом на одеяле лежала шахматная доска и валялись рассыпанные фигуры.  
Около девяти я ушел в туалет и закрылся в одной из кабинок. Минут через пять в дверцу поскреблись. Я отпер ее и впустил Тома. Он вытащил из-под мантии приготовленную фляжку с оборотным зельем и опустил туда свой волос. Зелье забурлило, вспенилось, потом успокоилось и стало цвета кофе с молоком.  
— Мы как раз говорили о политике маглов в Европе и о том, стоит ли атаковать немцев через Италию, — инструктировал меня Том, пока я боролся с тошнотой после оборотного зелья. — Аластор считает, что наши там увязнут, потому что Гриндельвальд будет изо всех сил защищать Вольтурно и долину реки По, где этрусские гробницы. Это уж не говоря о Риме... Кстати, он уверяет, что этрускам был якобы известен секрет бессмертия. Это интересно. Расспроси его подробнее. Возвращаясь к Италии — я сказал ему, что, кроме немцев, там есть еще и итальянцы, которые сдадутся легче...  
Я с трудом сдерживал рвотные спазмы. Пока он говорил, я продолжал расти и стал дюйма на два выше. Да и зрение в облике Риддла у меня заметно улучшилось. Надо будет попробовать носить очки, а то я и не замечал, что так плохо вижу... Том палочкой удлинил на мне брюки, поправил мантию. Мы стояли в тесной кабинке, словно зеркальные отражения друг друга.  
— А вдруг у меня не получится?  
— Получится. Никто не сыграет меня так хорошо, как ты.   
Мы вышли из кабинки вдвоем. Из соседней в это же время появились два Розье. Один из них, взмахнув палочкой, набросил на себя разиллюзионное заклятие; секундой позже это сделал настоящий Том. Я остался со вторым, фальшивым Розье, которого изображал Эйвери. Он скептически рассматривал в зеркале свою новую шевелюру и ковырял трещинку на губе.  
— Надеюсь, за час они обернутся.  
— Ты, главное, помалкивай, — посоветовал я.  
Вернувшись в спальню, я первым делом спросил Аластора насчет этрусков. Дальше все было в принципе просто — главное было придерживаться стиля разговора Тома, то есть больше слушать и спрашивать, чем самому говорить. А еще не забывать поднимать одну бровь, а не обе, претенциозно говорить «Неужели?» вместо «Чушь какая-то», понижать тон в конце фразы и не грызть ногти. У Аластора от огневиски уже слегка заплетался язык, и я очень надеялся, что подмены он не заметит. Можно было бы сыграть с ним в шахматы, но я не рискнул — Моуди был хороший шахматист и мог даже в пьяном состоянии заметить разницу в стиле игры.  
Но время шло, и я начал нервничать. Еще немного — и надо будет идти пить новую порцию оборотного зелья. Да и как знать, вдруг срок его действия сокращается от алкоголя? Если у них там что-то пошло не так, и их накрыли, нам придется туго. И если бы они хоть не брали с собой Вилли — он-то вообще ни за что ни про что вляпается!   
Эйвери тоже сидел, как на иголках. Маркус Флинт еле-еле поддерживал разговор, и я чувствовал, что, как только Том вернется и мы останемся без посторонних, он выскажет все, что думает. Блэк читал и в наши беседы не вмешивался.  
Наконец, когда я уже совсем извелся, в дверь постучали, и появился Вилли Трэверс.  
— Том, тебя можно на минутку?  
— Извини, — я лучезарно улыбнулся Аластору. — Обязанности старосты... Я ненадолго...  
Встал, чувствуя, как меня качает, — а ведь выпил всего-ничего, — и вышел в коридор, едва не ткнувшись по дороге лицом в косяк. На Тома алкоголь действовал слишком сильно. У нас шутили, что ему достаточно понюхать пробку, чтобы захмелеть. Забавно, как это передается с обороткой. Понятно теперь, почему он не пьет, если после двух глотков огневиски так все ходуном ходит...  
Вилли тянул меня за рукав в сторону туалета, а я упорно цеплялся за стену, не желая идти дальше.   
— К-как все прошло?  
— Класс! — он показал мне оттопыренный большой палец. — Здорово было! Ну, пойдем, пойдем уже...  
В туалете я обменялся парой слов с Томом и Розье — оба выглядели ненормально оживленными, Розье то и дело начинал смеяться. Тут прибежал Эйвери — очень вовремя, потому что волосы у него уже стали темнеть.   
Я заперся в кабинке — теперь можно было не спешить, свою роль двойника я уже отыграл. Руки и ноги неприятно покалывало, по мере того, как к ним возвращался обычный вид. Зато брюки теперь подметали пол. М-да, собственный облик ко мне вернулся, а вот опьянение никуда не делось — должно быть, на это требуется больше времени... Когда я дополз до общей гостиной, вид у меня был вполне достоверно бледный. Рот я старался не раскрывать — от меня за милю несло виски, кто же поверит в расстройство желудка?  
Примерно полчаса я пытался сфокусировать взгляд на учебнике, испытывая непреодолимое желание упасть на него и уснуть. Эйвери, сидевший у двери, маялся не меньше моего. От гвалта вокруг раскалывалась голова. Подошла Эйлин что-то спросить — я даже не понял, что именно. Вилли Трэверс крутился поблизости, и было видно, как его распирает от желания рассказать о случившемся. Но я прижал палец к губам. Не время для болтовни...  
Неожиданно кто-то обратил внимание, что в дверь стучат, и, похоже, давно. Каменная панель скользнула в сторону. На пороге стояла Минерва Робертсон. Ей было, кажется, не по себе от того, что приходится вот так вламываться в чужую гостиную, и поэтому она смотрела на всех с вызовом, будто была готова в любую минуту броситься в бой. Наши девочки с ненавистью уставились на нее.  
— Простите, а Аластор Моуди не у вас?  
Те, кто сидел ближе к двери, стали переглядываться и пожимать плечами. Я хотел сказать, что он здесь, но не мог членораздельно изъясняться. Положение спас Эйвери, который выкрикнул:  
— У нас, у нас! Он с Томом в шахматы играет. Сейчас позову.  
Через минуту Моуди спустился из нашей спальни, прыгая через ступеньку. За ним следовал Том.  
— Аластор, — Минерва шагнула к однокурснику, — срочно иди на факультет! Там с Хупером что-то непонятное, возможно, нападение. Брэдли приходила проверять, все ли на месте.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал ей подошедший Том.  
Минерва внезапно вспыхнула и тут же побледнела. Она смотрела на Тома так, словно с момента их последней встречи прошло полгода, а не несколько часов.   
— Что случилось? Хупер в лазарете? — нарушил тишину Моуди. Он, казалось, мгновенно протрезвел. — Я сначала пойду туда.   
— Я с тобой, — ответила Минерва, по-прежнему глядя на Тома.  
— Нет. Тебе лучше пойти в гриффиндорскую башню. И не спорь!  
— Я провожу ее, — сказал Том.  
— Ага, — отрывисто бросил Моуди. — Ладно, я пошел. Партию в другой раз доиграем, жалко, что не успели закончить. Спасибо.  
— Спасибо, — невпопад эхом повторила Минерва.  
Втроем они ушли. Едва дверь закрылась, гостиная загудела от разговоров — мальчишки рассуждали, что могло случиться с Хупером, девочки перемывали кости Робертсон. Я же наконец получил возможность вернуться в нашу спальню и упасть на кровать.

***  
О том, как все прошло с Хупером, нам рассказал Розье — наскоро, пока Альфарда не было в спальне. Маркус морщился, но слушал.   
Как и планировалось, гриффиндорца перехватили, когда он возвращался с отработок. Вилли стоял на стреме, Том и Колин были под разиллюзионным. На Хупера наложили империо, заставив после этого спуститься на первый этаж, где был один из складов Прингла. Подчиняясь приказу, он попытался открыть дверь алохоморой, но это не удалось, потому что там стояло более сложное заклятие. Том помог, взяв палочку Хупера.  
Вилли под разиллюзионным остался нести стражу в коридоре, но это было скорее перестраховкой — все равно в такое время на первом этаже почти никого не бывает. На складе Хупер по приказу Тома открыл бочку с крысиным ядом и наполнил из нее несколько склянок, которые послушно рассовал по карманам. Позже, на следующий день, Том показывал мне воспоминание об этом. В воспоминании у Хупера были странно пустые глаза, словно подернутые поволокой. Пока ему не отдавали приказа, он так и стоял с открытым ртом, глядя в пространство.   
От поверхности яда в бочке шел легкий дымок. Розье, в белой маске-респираторе и перчатках, велел Хуперу сделать пару глотков, и тот, наклонившись, стал лакать темную жидкость языком, как собака.  
— Хватит! — Том вмешался. — А то еще сдохнет.  
Хупер послушно выпрямился и стоял над бочкой — яд вперемешку со слюной стекал у него по подбородку. Потом ему, видно, стало хуже, потому что он занервничал, попытался идти, ткнулся в стену и упал на колени. Изо рта у него шла пена. Розье присел рядом, взял Хупера рукой в перчатке за подбородок и повернул к себе. Хупер вздрогнул, увидев перед собой белую маску, попытался встать, но вместо этого у него начались рвотные спазмы. Розье торопливо отскочил. Понятно, почему — меня самого при просмотре этой картинки чуть не стошнило.  
Убрав беспорядок, Хупера вывели в коридор и заперли дверь. Том легонько коснулся палочкой виска жертвы, накладывая наведенные воспоминания. Теперь Хупер будет убежден, что сам решил стащить немного яда, но надышался парами и отравился. Он по-прежнему еле держался на ногах и, зашатавшись, чуть не упал туда, где стоял Трэверс. Том быстро дернул Вилли на себя и обнял его за плечи, а Розье оттолкнул Хупера в сторону — тот ударился о стену, как тряпичная кукла, и сполз на пол. Розье пнул его в бок, Хупер попытался встать, но смог подняться только на четвереньки. Впрочем, получив пинок под зад, он довольно резво побежал на четвереньках по коридору.  
— В башню Гриффиндора! — крикнул Том ему вслед.  
— Далеко не уйдет, — смеясь, сказал Розье. — Свалится по дороге. Спорим, что до четвертого этажа не доберется?  
— Даже до третьего... Ладно, пошли, нам пора. Вилли, ты идешь под разиллюзионным впереди, в пределах слышимости, чтобы предупредить, если кто-то появится.  
Но Вилли никак не мог сдвинуться с места — кажется, от зрелища отравленного Хупера ему самому стало плохо. Том набросил на него разиллюзионное — теперь по коридору двигались лишь едва видимые в неровном свете факелов тени.  
— Пойдем, Уильям. Ну, пойдем же. Ты нам нужен, иначе кто нас проведет до факультета? — с напускной беззаботностью говорил Том. — Все равно что магловские самолеты до авиабазы… Или метлы. Вот представь, что мы с тобой в воздухе. «Клинсвип»-3, «Клинсвип»-3, вас вызывает «Комет»-180... Прием.  
Последовала длинная пауза, потом Вилли ответил неуверенным шепотом:  
— Говорит «Клинсвип». Бортовой номер «Лимерик-11». Прием.  
— «Лимерик», здесь «Марокко-17», — мгновенно откликнулся Том.   
В это время группа уже двигалась по коридору. Мне был слышен шорох шагов и приглушенный смех Розье.  
— «Марокко» — «Лимерику». Иду в строю из двух метел с тяжелым бомбовым грузом, держусь курса ноль-три-ноль на высоте три тысячи футов, прошу посадку в магопорту Эдинбурга. Прием...  
На этом месте воспоминания я не выдержал и обрушился на Тома:  
— Вы что, ненормальные? Вас было слышно за милю!  
— Да наплевать. Если что, сбежали бы. Просто ты же видел, в каком состоянии Вилли. Пришлось придумать что-то, чтобы его успокоить.  
Судя по воспоминанию, Вилли и вправду увлекся игрой и очень серьезно подавал команды:  
— «Лимерик» — «Марокко». Метеоусловия в магопорту Эдинбурга неблагоприятные. Поверните вправо и следуйте за мной в зоне прямой видимости, держите строй. Начинайте плавное снижение до двух тысяч футов. Как слышите? Прием.  
— «Марокко» — «Лимерику», — шепотом ответил Том, поворачивая на белую мраморную лестницу, ведущую в холл. — Вас поняли. Снижаемся до двух тысяч футов, не теряем вас из виду. Идем в строю, держим указанный курс.  
Через холл трое пробрались на цыпочках — в просторном зале каждый звук отдавался эхом. Откуда-то сверху доносились голоса и крики. Видимо, Хупера уже нашли.   
— Надо бы поторопиться, — сказал Розье сквозь зубы.  
Перед слизеринской гостиной Вилли остановился:  
— «Лимерик» — «Марокко». Магопорт Эдинбурга в поле видимости, посадочная площадка готова. Снижайтесь до тысячи футов, курс двенадцать-двенадцать-пять. Передаю вас диспетчеру наземной службы. Как поняли? Прием.  
— «Марокко» — «Лимерику». Вас поняли, — ответил Том. — Видим площадку, снижаемся по визуальным ориентирам. Удачи вам и спасибо за все. Конец связи.  
Коротким движением он снял с Вилли разиллюзионное. Тот улыбнулся, потом прошептал пароль, открыл дверь в каменной стене и скользнул внутрь, не забыв замешкаться на пороге, чтобы Том и Колин могли незаметно войти. 

***  
Хупер пролежал в лазарете до самого Нового года. Отравился он так сильно, что началось желудочное кровотечение. Но версию о нападении преподаватели отбросили почти сразу — в конце концов, Хупер сам рассказал, что решил наворовать яда, хотя и не смог вразумительно объяснить, зачем. В скандальные истории он попадал и раньше, так что никто особенно не удивился.  
Новости о Хупере нам приносила Минерва. Впрочем, она не любила говорить о нем. Попасться на краже, да еще так глупо... Видно было, что ей стыдно за Гриффиндор.   
Диппет воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы за завтраком сделать объявление о недопустимости воровства и о том, что отныне наказания за него будут ужесточены вплоть до отчисления. Брэдли пыталась сопротивляться, утверждая, что в истории с Хупером не все чисто, но ее мало кто слушал — понятно же, что она просто пыталась защитить свой факультет.  
Вилли теперь не отходил от Тома, преданно смотрел на него, со всех ног бросался выполнять поручения. Том его отличал и по-своему заботился — учил, рассказывал ему разные истории, помогал деньгами из общей кассы. В будущем им предстояло стать близкими друзьями. Пройдет всего двадцать лет, и Вилли Трэверс будет личным охранником Темного Лорда. Как странно думать, что все начиналось с детской игры…  
Розье после истории с Хупером заметно повеселел — стоило ее вспомнить, как у него поднималось настроение. Флинт поначалу пытался доказать нам, что мы поступили подло, но потом сдался. В конце концов, Хупер ведь не умер; а что его отравили — так сам нарвался.   
Что же касается Тома...  
Том, как обычно, в тот же вечер ушел спать в свою подсобку, словно ничего особенного не произошло. Задергивая полог в спальне, я представлял себе, как он там устраивается на ночлег. Лампа уже потушена, и только сквозь печную заслонку виден жар догорающих углей. Окно дребезжит от ветра, а когда облака расходятся, в комнате становится светло от убывающей, но все еще яркой луны. В этом призрачном серебряном свете предметы отбрасывают четкие, угольно-черные тени, а Том лежит, свернувшись калачиком под серым шерстяным одеялом. Каппа высовывается из озерца и, не мигая, смотрит на луну, гриндилоу бешено вращается в аквариуме, словно полупрозрачный шар, а кикимора подставляет под лунный свет сморщенные и темные, как у обезьяны, ладони и смеется тихим безумным смехом:  
— Ах-х, ах-х, ах-х...  
В шесть утра Тому нужно вставать и кормить подопечных: кого бараньими кишками, а кого своими собственными страхами. Менять им воду, посыпать дно клеток чистыми опилками, выгребать мусор. Но это будет только завтра, а сейчас он закрывает глаза и медленно погружается в сон. И они все, угомонившись, засыпают вместе с ним, пока серебристая полоса лунного света смещается по полу, переползает на стену, на косяк — и, наконец, покидает этот маленький мирок, отделенный запертой дверью от всего и вся.


	29. Chapter 29

Зимой того года в прессе стали появляться первые новости о победах: наши отбили атаку немцев в Египте, а на восточном фронте русские перешли в контрнаступление и окружили противника у Сталинграда. Само по себе это мало что значило, но все равно радовало. Впрочем, тогда никто не верил в скорое окончание войны. Мы были убеждены, что она продлится еще лет пять как минимум, и потому, несмотря на приближение СОВ, учились, как придется. Какая разница, какие оценки мы получим, если все равно не будем заканчивать Хогвартс? Мы собирались уйти всей компанией на фронт прямо с шестого курса, как только станем совершеннолетними.  
Школа тем временем готовилась к Рождеству. В коридорах развешивали гирлянды, а в Большом зале появилась огромная елка. Двадцатого декабря Блэку, Эйвери и Риддлу пришли приглашения на традиционную рождественскую вечеринку у Слагхорна. Я отдал Тому свою парадную мантию, оставшуюся еще со времен «нормальной» жизни. Ее, правда, пришлось удлинить и расширить в плечах, но в целом получилось неплохо.   
Нам с Розье и Флинтом никакая вечеринка не светила, но жалеть было не о чем — те, кто оставался на факультете, намеревались устроить танцы и хорошо провести время. Около восьми вечера мы отправились на кухню, чтобы выпросить у эльфов какой-нибудь еды, а заодно проводили Тома до холла. Там было полно народу, шум стоял оглушительный. Рождественские праздники у нашего декана всегда были многолюдными. То и дело отворялась входная дверь, и, стряхивая с мантий хлопья снега, входили взрослые волшебники, многие — под руку с женами. Девочки группками стояли вдоль стен, с интересом рассматривая пришедших. Отдельные счастливицы, тоже получившие приглашение на вечеринку и сменившие школьные мантии на платья и туфли на высоком каблуке, ждали своих кавалеров.  
Том высматривал кого-то в толпе. Проследив за его взглядом, я увидел незнакомую стройную девушку, стоявшую у гигантских песочных часов с рубинами, — и через пару секунд понял, что это Минерва.  
Я никогда раньше не поверил бы, что женщина может так измениться за считанные часы. Робертсон была в светло-зеленом вечернем платье, которое, должно быть, взяла у кого-то из однокурсниц. В затейливо уложенных волосах поблескивали украшения — недорогое стекло, которое, однако, в мерцающем свете свечей напоминало бриллианты. Она осталась верна своей нелюбви к косметике и только чуть-чуть подвела глаза, но при этом казалась необыкновенно яркой. Обычная строгость словно смягчилась, тонкие линии шеи и плеч казались беззащитными и хрупкими. Том, предложив ей руку, повел ее так спокойно и уверенно, словно они были вместе уже много лет.   
Я подумал, что Минерва действительно была бы для Тома идеальной парой. Моя мама всегда говорила: то, чего достигает в жизни мужчина, на три четверти зависит от женщины. Пожалуй, с такой женой Том мог бы стать даже министром магии...  
Но у них свои развлечения, а у нас свои. На кухне эльфы снабдили нас блюдом с тыквенными пирожками, флягой самодельного вина и даже — по случаю Рождества — куском окорока, нарезанным тонкими, почти прозрачными ломтиками. Когда мы вернулись на факультет, в гостиной уже заводили граммофон. В разгар веселья явился Даррен Малсибер с компанией рэйвенкловцев, среди которых было несколько девочек с четвертого и пятого курсов. Их приветствовали более чем тепло, потому что партнерш для танцев остро не хватало. Даже Эйлин Принс не стояла у стены, как обычно, а танцевала с кем-то из третьекурсников. Мне совсем не улыбалось в такой вечер остаться в одиночестве и мрачно сидеть в углу, так что я решил ковать железо, пока горячо, и протолкался поближе к Малсиберу. Не успел он представить новых гостей, как я улыбнулся ближайшей ко мне девушке и спросил, не хочет ли она выпить.  
Джейн Говард — так звали мою новую партнершу — согласилась. Я принес бокалы и отвел ее к камину. Джейн была почти на голову ниже меня, и у нее были смешные светлые косички, завязанные ленточками. Она явно не знала, о чем со мной говорить. Я тоже как язык проглотил. В поисках темы Джейн огляделась по сторонам, бросила взгляд на портреты над головой.  
— Это все известные выпускники Слизерина?  
— Да. Много старых зануд.  
Она улыбнулась.  
— Ну, вот этот, положим, не такой старый, — она кивнула на портрет изящного волшебника с бородкой клинышком. — Постой... Да это же Уолтер Рэли?  
— Э-э... Да, кажется.  
— Я не знала, что он слизеринец. На четвертом этаже висит картина «Посещение Хогвартса королевой Елизаветой I». Он там тоже есть.  
— А-а... Ну да.  
Картину, о которой упомянула Джейн, я видел. На ней была изображена очень старая женщина с уставшим лицом и круглыми, как у совы, глазами, в платье с пышным воротником и в меховом плаще. Тяжело опираясь на руку своего спутника, она шла по ковровой дорожке через холл, а директор школы, кланяясь, встречал ее у входа в Большой зал.   
Я лихорадочно пытался припомнить хоть что-нибудь из лекции Биннса на эту тему. Кажется, он говорил, что королева побывала в Хогвартсе уже на склоне лет и, по слухам, надеялась получить здесь рецепт продления молодости. В школу ее привез вот этот самый Уолтер Рэли — известный воин, пират и, по слухам, фаворит Елизаветы. Немногие знали, что он на самом деле еще и волшебник.  
Королева приезжала в школу инкогнито — официально Хогвартс находился под покровительством властей Шотландии. Она же стала и последним монархом, побывавшим под этими сводами. Через год с небольшим Елизавета умерла, и королем обеих стран стал Яков I Стюарт, который очень не одобрял магию и ожесточенно преследовал колдунов. В Хогвартсе старались лишний раз не напоминать ему о нашем существовании. Потом последовали гражданская война и протекторат Кромвеля, при котором по деревням разъезжали специально назначенные охотники за ведьмами. Они, конечно, ловили по большей части местных знахарок, шарлатанов, умалишенных или просто случайных людей, ставших жертвами доноса соседей. Настоящие волшебники в сеть не попадались, но настроения среди них царили подавленные. А еще через сорок лет был подписан Статут о секретности, и Хогвартс навсегда прервал контакты с маглами...  
Джейн, как выяснилось, знала эту эпоху намного лучше меня, так что я в основном кивал и делал умное лицо. От истории мы незаметно перешли к поэтам «золотого века», обсудили Донна, Герберта и Спенсера. Про танцы я совсем забыл. Примерно через час я заметил, что Джейн посматривает на стол с едой. Черт, да она же, наверное, проголодалась! Я извинился и отправился за сэндвичами. По дороге меня перехватил Розье, обнимавший за талию Эвелин Трогмортон:  
— О чем вы там треплетесь так долго?  
— Об истории, о стихах…  
— Мерлин великий! Ну, ты как маленький. Никогда, слышишь, никогда не заводи знакомство с девушками с Рэйвенкло!   
Эвелин хихикнула и потащила его танцевать.  
Джейн сидела на стуле, сложив руки на коленях. Я протянул ей сэндвич и сел рядом.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она. У нее были тонкие пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями.  
Я подумал, что надо все-таки сказать ей что-нибудь, что нравится девушкам, но не смог придумать ничего, кроме:  
— У тебя красивые волосы.  
Это была неправда, но она улыбнулась и, скосив глаза, потянула себя за косу.  
— Да нет. Мне не нравятся — тонкие и неинтересные. Я бы хотела покрасить их в какой-нибудь необыкновенный цвет. В зеленый, например. Такой, знаешь, изумрудного оттенка.  
— Или в синий.  
— Ага, — ответила она и опять переключилась на бутерброд. 

***  
На следующий день Хогвартс-экспресс увез нас в Лондон. Оттуда все отправились через камин кто куда: я в Дербишир, Розье с Флинтом — в Корнуолл. Том и Минерва с нами не поехали — на остров Скай они полетели на метлах. И вправду глупо ехать по железной дороге из Шотландии на юг, чтобы потом вернуться в Шотландию же. Первого сентября еще куда ни шло — традиция есть традиция...  
Дома меня ждал рождественский пудинг и бесконечные ночи за покерным столом. «Наиграть» последние четыреста галлеонов оказалось сложнее всего; я собирал их буквально по крохам, и еще сотня так и осталась на лето.  
О Джейн я маме ничего не сказал. Во-первых, говорить было особенно не о чем — ну, подумаешь, проболтали несколько часов на факультетской вечеринке. Я еще не был уверен, что она мне нравится, и уж тем более не знал, нравлюсь ли я ей. Во-вторых, мама сразу стала бы спрашивать, из каких она Говардов — саффолкских или беркширских, — а я об этом понятия не имел. Вдобавок в разговоре Джейн упомянула, что ее предки были католиками. Не то чтобы это было так уж важно для нее или для меня — волшебники в большинстве своем индифферентны к любого рода религии. Лестрейнджи, хоть и считались формально последователями Высокой церкви [7], не посещали службы, не крестились и не венчались последние лет сто. Но отголоски старой вражды сохранялись, и мама могла расстроиться.   
В-третьих, я и сам понимал, что, даже если Джейн ответит мне взаимностью, это все равно будет обычный школьный роман без каких-либо шансов на будущее. У меня ведь еще оставался долг перед Гринготтсом, который следовало как-то выплатить после школы, а перспективы заработков были очень и очень туманными. Зато у Джейн, как я успел понять, семья была далеко не бедная. Даже если у нее очень понимающие и терпимые родители, вряд ли они будут счастливы, что их дочь встречается с нищим...  
Впрочем, у меня не было времени об этом думать. В доме прохудилась и протекала крыша, от сырости в гостиной отклеивались обои, насос для воды сломался окончательно, а в подвале завелись бандиманы, так что работы было невпроворот. Зато я сильно вырос за полгода и теперь мог носить оставшиеся от отца ботинки. Мама подогнала под меня несколько старых папиных мантий и перешила на одну герб Слизерина с износившейся школьной формы.  
Обратно в Хогвартс на поезде мы ехали без Риддла — он вернулся еще утром третьего января и уже ждал нас на факультете. В качестве рождественского подарка от родителей Минервы он привез большую бутыль домашнего огневиски — мутного, пахнущего сивухой, но такого крепкого, что первые же полстакана валили с ног. Мы угощали этим пойлом всех, кто заходил. Аластор Моуди, заглянувший в гости, заявил, что это просто водичка, а вот у них в окрестностях Глазго виски такое, что ого-го. Правда, при этом он почему-то держался за стену и с трудом выговаривал слова.  
Тед Нотт, типичный лондонец, не бывавший в Шотландии дальше Хогсмида, расспрашивал Моуди с видом завзятого этнографа:  
— А правда, что вы там все носите килты? А что под ними? И не холодно в килте зимой? Ведь кое-что, гм, мерзнет... А вы правда всегда носите с собой кинжал? В местной магии прослеживаются следы норвежского влияния? А пиктский субстрат?  
На «пиктском субстрате» у меня началась истерика от смеха. Нотт посмотрел на меня осуждающе — мол, сам невежда, еще и другим мешает. Том принялся учить его каким-то заклятьям по-гэльски. Моуди сказал, что от такого грубого английского произношения все местные фэйри заткнули бы уши и разбежались, а потом стал показывать, как правильно. Правда, сам он гэльского почти не знал, поскольку происходил из низинной Шотландии, где все говорят по-английски.   
В конце концов в иллюзорное окно спальни ветром швырнуло пригоршню снега, и Моуди сказал, что заклятие сработало.  
— Попомните мои слова, завтра будет невиданная буря.  
Он хотел уже уйти, но Нотт вцепился в его рукав и предложил на пару исполнить несколько шотландских народных песен. Тут я уже не выдержал и сбежал. Вслед мне из спальни неслось пение — исполнители безбожно фальшивили, а слов никто толком не знал, зато оба вкладывали в дело всю душу.  
Позже Том рассказал мне, что видел на острове Скай:  
— Необычное место, — говорил он, когда мы ночью сидели вдвоем в его подсобке. — Там очень мало жителей, а волшебных семей всего две: Маккинноны, но они на юге острова, и Робертсоны. Хотя этих осталось раз-два и обчелся. Старший брат Минни давно уехал на материк, кто-то из дядей — в Америку. Остальная семья живет в доме на побережье. Дом каменный, а крыша из дерна, как строили в средневековье… Я тебе говорил, что у Минни нет отца? Он утонул, когда она была еще маленькая. А дома всем заправляет дедушка, хотя он уже очень старый. Давно с кресла не встает, даже Accio у него не получается, но вот поди ж ты... Он местный лэрд [8], и все его очень уважают, хотя у них всего клочок земли да стадо коз. Зато на острове можно колдовать, не скрываясь. Местные жители знают, что Робертсоны — волшебники. Там вообще Статут о секретности не слишком соблюдается. В таких богом забытых уголках магия никого не смущает.  
— И как они тебя приняли?  
— Хорошо. Я чем-то понравился деду, да и он мне. Такой потрясающий старик... Мы с ним все время разговаривали о политике. Все Робертсоны — потомственные бунтари. Где заварушка — там и они. Когда дедушка Минни еще учился в Хогвартсе, он пытался сбежать и поучаствовать в парижской революции 1870 года. Кстати, он сказал, что именно после французских событий ввели запрет на магию несовершеннолетних. В Париже на баррикадах половину составляли студенты Бобатона, и наше Министерство испугалось, что такое случится и у нас. Так вот, революцию деду Минни повидать не удалось, зато он попал на войну за независимость, когда шотландские волшебники пытались отделиться от Министерства. Тогда ему еще и двадцати не было. Потом скрывался от авроров, бежал в Ирландию, когда вернулся — поймали; отсидел три года в Азкабане, вышел по амнистии... Потом украл свою невесту, то есть бабушку Минни. Ее пытались выдать за другого, но он похитил ее прямо со свадьбы, а заодно прихватил министерского чиновника. Приставил ему палочку к горлу и заставил произнести брачную формулу. Потом увез жену в тайное укрытие в горах, а когда ее отец и братья через полтора месяца их разыскали, отбивался, пока они не разрушили взрывом стену. Его хотели убить, а ее вернуть домой, но выяснилось, что она уже в положении... Кстати, — Том засмеялся, — дед настаивает, чтобы мы с Минни поженились уже этим летом. Сейчас, в военное время, разрешение на брак дают даже несовершеннолетним. «И смотри мне, парень, — говорит, — попробуй только обрюхатить ее до свадьбы!». Я, конечно, сказал: «Да как вы могли подумать?», — но он меня и слушать не стал. «Что ж, — говорит, — я не вижу, к чему все идет?».  
Я подумал, что дед был, пожалуй, не так уж неправ. Между Томом и Минервой действительно чувствовалось электрическое поле, как в насыщенном озоном предгрозовом воздухе, когда еще несколько секунд — и начнут бить молнии.  
— Значит, вы женитесь летом?  
— Да, если все будет в порядке.  
Том чему-то улыбнулся.   
— Дед тогда совсем разошелся — ну, он изрядно выпил, а я совсем мало, но ты же знаешь, мне и того хватает... Сказал: «Ты не сомневайся, бери ее. Она родит тебе много сыновей». Минни это услышала и вскипела. Стала отчитывать деда, а он только смеется и говорит: «Нет, ты оцени — каков характер! Вся в меня, вечно рвется в бой. Не забывай, что она королевской крови. Мы, Робертсоны, — самый старый клан в Шотландии и происходим по прямой мужской линии от короля Дункана I, так-то!». И тут, знаешь, меня что-то занесло, и я вдруг сказал: «Не беспокойтесь, я добуду для нее корону».   
— Ты пил, что ли?  
— Да, немного... Минни совсем вышла из себя. Сказала, что мы оба пьяны, и ушла, хлопнув дверью. А вот дед отнесся серьезно. «С чего это, — говорит, — ты так уверен?». Я ему рассказал, что происхожу по материнской линии от принца Джона Гонта, сына Эдуарда III. Я тебе говорил об этом?  
— Да.  
Я решил пока не уточнять, при каких обстоятельствах, а вместо этого сказал:  
— Кстати, Блэки ведут свой род по одной из линий от Черного Принца, старшего брата Джона Гонта. Забавно... Выходит, у нас в спальне сразу две августейших особы. И что только я делаю в такой компании?  
Том не обратил внимания на иронию. Да я, впрочем, и не стремился его задеть — мне просто надо было что-то сказать. Уж слишком дико прозвучали его последние слова.  
— Дед Минни заметил, что это очень слабые основания. А я спросил: мало, что ли, в нашей истории королей, у которых были столь же шаткие права на престол? Он ответил: «Тоже верно». Потом развеселился и сказал, что даже если бы я происходил от последнего бродяги, живущего в Лондоне под мостом, у меня и то было бы больше прав на эту страну, чем у «надутой немчуры», в смысле, нынешней правящей династии [9]. И уж тем более, мол, непонятно, почему волшебники подчиняются маглам, да еще и иностранцам.   
— Ну, это же формальность...  
— Теоретически мы все равно считаемся подданными короля. Но вряд ли это надолго. Ирландские маги не зря вели войну за независимость и вот-вот окончательно отделятся от Британии. Дед Минни считает, что шотландцы должны сделать то же самое. Но даже если этого не произойдет — все равно следует положить конец власти нынешнего Министерства, которое смотрит в рот маглам. Волшебниками должны править волшебники. Мы очень долго об этом говорили. А потом дед сказал: «Что ж, дерзай, парень. В конце концов, не ты первый, не ты последний, кто добывает власть и славу на острие меча...».  
Я хмыкнул.  
— Том, ты это всерьез ему наговорил? Ты и вправду хочешь стать министром магии?  
— Нет, — ответил он и повернул ко мне голову. — Нет, Рэй. Не министром. Хватит уже с нас этих магловских марионеток. Волшебникам нужен государь. Иначе нам не достичь единства нации. Посмотри, ирландцы уже фактически отрезанный ломоть. Не успеем оглянуться, как за ними последуют Шотландия и Уэльс, это уж не говоря об Индии и прочих колониях.  
— Будь поаккуратней с такими высказываниями на людях.  
— На людях я слежу за словами, — с досадой ответил он. — Но с друзьями-то могу быть откровенным. Так что ты об этом думаешь?  
— Съешь конфетку.  
— И все?  
— А что я могу еще сказать? Тебя опять несет.  
Он был уязвлен, но ничего не ответил. Долго молчал, надувшись, потом бросил:  
— Ладно. Может быть, ты и прав. Я подумаю. Кстати, — он шевельнулся, и его тень на стене вздрогнула, — ты уже давно хочешь что-то мне показать, ведь так? Что-то, о чем все время думаешь. Ну?  
Я вытащил из-за пазухи дневник и кольцо с черным камнем. Протянул ему.  
— Держи. Я ведь говорил, что все объясню после Рождества. Ну так вот, там — объяснение.   
Том полистал дневник.  
— Здесь чистые страницы.  
— Ты сам накладывал на него шифровальные чары, значит, сумеешь и снять. Я не знаю, как.  
— Спасибо, — он отложил дневник в сторону и повертел в руках кольцо, нахмурив лоб, словно пытался вспомнить, где видел эту вещь раньше.  
— Имей в виду, — сказал я. — То, что там написано… В общем, надо иметь крепкие нервы.  
— Я уже догадался, — ответил он. — Но раз я это написал, значит, смогу и прочесть.  
Какое-то время мы сидели молча, потом я поднялся.  
— Пойду на факультет, а то завтра рано вставать.  
Том не пытался меня остановить.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, и за моей спиной щелкнул, поворачиваясь, ключ в двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7] Высокая церковь (High Church) — одно из направлений англиканства.
> 
> [8] Лэрд (laird) — шотландская форма слова «лорд», т.е. «землевладелец».
> 
> [9] Начиная с 1714 года, Великобританией правили короли из немецких династий — Ганноверской и Сакс-Кобург-Готской (последняя с 1917 года называется Виндзорской).


	30. Chapter 30

Следующие несколько дней Том был задумчив — должно быть, пытался осмыслить то, что узнал о себе из дневника. Но потом, видно, уложил все в голове и перестал беспокоиться. Наверное, случившееся подтверждало какие-то его мысли. Но я не спрашивал, а он сам не говорил.  
Впрочем, мне было и не до того. Неуклонно приближались СОВы, и даже такие разгильдяи, как я или Эйвери, стали нервничать. Преподаватели заваливали нас контрольными и домашними заданиями. Кроме учебы, я еще встречался с Джейн. По выходным мы вместе ходили в Хогсмид, а потом, примерно в три-четыре пополудни, проводив ее до школьных ворот, я бежал обратно в деревню, где Милки ждала нашу компанию в «Кабаньей голове». Несколько раз она видела меня с Джейн в «Сладком королевстве», но, умница, делала вид, что не знакома со мной. Я был ей очень благодарен и старался каждый раз приносить маленькие подарки — пускай даже это были всего лишь новые чулки или пудреница.   
В «Кабаньей голове» мы обычно сидели допоздна. После общения сначала с Джейн, а потом с Милки я был бездумно счастлив, слегка пьян и готов любить весь мир. Однажды в конце марта мы с Розье возвращались с таких посиделок впритык ко времени закрытия школьных ворот. Пришлось нестись, сломя голову, чтобы не ночевать на улице. Едва мы успели войти в холл, где Прингл, ругаясь, убирал грязь, нанесенную студентами, как к нам подбежал Вилли.  
— Где вы ходите? Там на факультете такое творится, такое! Пошли скорей!  
В общей гостиной и вправду было что-то несусветное. Толпа народу, все говорили одновременно, а посредине толпы стоял Берти Доббс с четвертого курса — тот самый, что в прошлом году получил по физиономии от Тома за то, что обижал Хагрида. Он кричал высоким плаксивым голосом:  
— Да откуда я знаю, как это вышло?! Случайно! Какого черта они все ко мне прицепились?  
— Ты о чем вообще думал? — побагровевший Руквуд тряс его за грудки. — Совсем уже ничего не соображаешь?!  
Доббс был красен, как рак, и, кажется, готов сорваться в истерику:  
— Лучше скажи, что теперь делать?! Господи, меня же дома убьют!  
Рядом с Доббсом стоял Касси Малфой, бледный, как полотно, и кусал губы. Я поискал глазами Тома. Он стоял чуть в стороне, склонив голову набок, и внимательно следил за скандалом, но не вмешивался.   
Малфой, словно прочтя мои мысли, тоже обернулся в ту сторону.  
— Доббс, да заткнись ты наконец! — заорал он на однокурсника, и видно было, что только присутствие девочек удерживает его от нецензурной брани.   
Доббс попытался что-то ответить, но Малфой не стал его слушать и принялся пробираться через толпу к Риддлу. Не дожидаясь его, Том повернулся и вышел из гостиной. Малфой последовал за ним.  
Тем временем к нам протолкался Нотт. Я схватил его за рукав:  
— Тед, хоть ты можешь объяснить, что тут за бедлам?  
— Да дурацкая история...  
Нотт стер пот со лба — в гостиной было жарко от скопления народу.   
— Доббс попался на воровстве в Хогсмиде, в бакалейной лавке. Не так уж много стащил, галлеонов двадцать, но его взяли с поличным.  
— И что? — Колин фыркнул. — Не он первый, не он последний. С чего такой шум-то?  
В деле и вправду не было ничего необычного. Кражи в Хогсмиде пускай редко, но случались, а тем более в голодные военные годы.  
— Нет. На этот раз все серьезно. Хогсмидский муниципальный совет решил, что с них хватит. Глава совета, Уолтер Линдсей, явился к Диппету и сказал, что они закрывают деревню для студентов, насовсем.  
— Да ну, — сказал я. — Это страшилки. Хогсмид получает от школы большую часть дохода, и все это знают. Взять хотя бы «Сладкое королевство» и «Три метлы». А «Зонко», а канцелярский магазин? Если они сделают так, как обещают, полдеревни мигом разорится!  
— Может, и вправду пугают, — согласился Нотт. — Но Линдсей еще пригрозил, что лично пойдет в Совет попечителей, да вдобавок поднимет шумиху в газетах и добьется, чтобы Диппета отстранили, раз он не может навести в школе порядок. А на Диппета и без того много жалоб. Он сейчас держится за свое место обеими руками, так что из-за Доббса совсем взбеленился. Дескать, отчисление, без разговоров. Завтра в одиннадцать всю школу собирают в Большом зале, зачитывают приказ — «за поведение, недостойное студента Хогвартса», — и привет. Слагхорн, как водится, умыл руки. Августус пытался вступиться, но директор ни в какую...  
Я обогнул толпу и выскользнул из гостиной. В коридорчике, который вел к спальням мальчиков, я услышал голоса Тома и Касси Малфоя.  
— Куда ты смотрел?  
— Да причем здесь это?! Послушай, не хочешь помогать, так и скажи, но я тебя по-человечески прошу...  
— Ты меня не слышишь, — Том говорил тихо, медленно и очень спокойно. — Я спрашиваю, куда ты смотрел.   
— О черт! — Малфой был на грани взрыва. — Да почему я должен за ним смотреть?  
— Ты пользуешься влиянием на курсе. У тебя сильный характер. Кто, если не ты, будет отвечать за твоих товарищей? То, что случилось, — твоя вина.  
— Даже если так, это сейчас не ко времени и...  
— Позволь мне решать, что именно сейчас ко времени. Для тебя очень важно, чтобы Доббса не отчислили?  
Наступила пауза.  
— Как тебе сказать... Не знаю. Если его выгонят, я, в общем, плакать не буду — мы с ним не особенно дружим, да и тип он не самый приятный. Но все-таки... Какого черта они отчисляют кого-то из наших, не спросив, что думает об этом факультет?!  
— Значит, важно?  
— Ну... Наверное, все-таки да.  
— Хорошо, — коротко ответил Том.  
Услышав шаги, я вернулся обратно в гостиную.  
Событие обсуждали до позднего вечера. Одни ругали Доббса на чем свет стоит — помимо всего прочего, Слизерин потерял из-за него двести очков, — другие говорили, что он, конечно, идиот, но директор в этой истории повел себя, как самодур. Том не принимал участия в спорах — он что-то обсуждал в уголке с Руквудом. Тот поначалу пытался возражать, потом раздраженно смотрел в сторону, но в конце концов, видимо, согласился.  
Я думал, что Том, как обычно, пойдет договариваться с директором, но в тот вечер он не уходил с факультета. И утром после завтрака никуда не пошел, а спокойненько вернулся в общую гостиную. Между тем время уже близилось к одиннадцати, когда нам следовало явиться в Большой зал, чтобы выслушать приказ об отчислении, а также речь на сорок минут, которую Диппет наверняка закатит по такому поводу.  
Гостиная прямо-таки гудела от разговоров. Малфой отмалчивался, хотя нервничал. Сам виновник случившегося, Доббс, потерянно жался в стороне. От его обычной нагловатости не осталось и следа. Под левым глазом наливался огромный синяк — видимо, однокурсники уже высказали ему общественное порицание в самой простой и доступной форме.  
Без пяти одиннадцать ученики неуверенно потянулись к двери. Том словно этого и ждал — поднялся с кресла в углу, где сидел все это время, и жестом остановил группку второкурсников, которые уже были у выхода. Смотрел он при этом не на них, а на остальную толпу — медленно переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое.  
Те, кто был ближе, недоуменно остановились. Шум разговоров на мгновение стих, и, воспользовавшись паузой, Том сказал:  
— Все оставайтесь здесь. Никто никуда не идет.  
Потом он вышел.  
Розье, оказавшийся рядом, быстро закрыл за ним дверь и развернулся к остальным, прижавшись к двери спиной. В руках у него была палочка, которую он небрежно перебрасывал из одной ладони в другую. Я уже понял, в чем соль, и подошел поближе, встав так, чтобы всех видеть. Флинт тяжело вздохнул, но тоже переместился к нам. От толпы неожиданно отделился Касси Малфой и тоже встал к двери.   
В гостиной тем временем после минутного замешательства опять поднялся шум:  
— Эй, вы чего там встали? Мы двигаемся или нет?  
— Сказано — не идти в Большой зал.  
— А что, приказ отменили?  
— Да непонятно... Вроде Риддл велел всем оставаться на местах.  
— Ребята, вы совсем обалдели? Причем тут Риддл?  
— Хватит дурить! Если не пойдем, нас тоже отчислят, как Доббси!  
— Не гони волну. Всех не отчислят.  
— Гасси, что происходит?  
— Никто никуда не идет, и отстаньте от меня! — это уже Руквуд.  
— Да вы все спятили, или что?!  
У меня неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Момент был очень опасный. Нас всего пятеро, считая Малфоя. Ну, положим, еще Нотт присоединится — шестеро. Слишком мало, чтобы драться со всем факультетом. Руквуд уже колеблется, потому что неповиновение директору может стоить ему поста старосты школы...  
— Да что он себе позволяет, этот Риддл? — раздался возмущенный голос Вальбурги Блэк. Я бросил взгляд в дальний угол гостиной, но Вальбурге не дали разойтись как следует — Альфард взял ее под локоть и что-то стал шептать ей на ухо. Вальбурга раздраженно вырвала руку, но промолчала. Младшие Блэки — Сигнус и Орион — выжидательно смотрели на старших, но, увидев, что те никуда не идут, тоже остались на месте.  
К нам протолкался шестикурсник Теренс Грин, загонщик квиддичной команды.  
— А ну, дайте пройти!  
Розье улыбнулся ему, но с места не сдвинулся. Только палочку перехватил в правую руку и замер. Грин потоптался на месте, потом оглянулся на Дэйвиса в поисках поддержки. Но Дэйвис сидел, уставясь в пол. После того, как осенью на него напала крыса, он все еще толком не пришел в себя и уж точно не хотел ни во что вмешиваться.  
— Колин, прекрати эти глупости, дай пройти, — укоризненно сказала Эвелин Трогмортон.  
— Нет, солнышко, — Розье покачал головой. — Лично я никуда не пойду и тебе не советую. Давай лучше выпьем по чашечке чаю. Только чуть попозже.  
Вилли Трэверс, преисполненный серьезности, принялся отгонять от двери своих сверстников с первого курса.  
— Нечего тут торчать. Пошли лучше сыграем в плюй-камни.  
— Но директор же велел всем идти в Большой зал, — пискнул какой-то курносый мальчишка в очках.  
Вилли вздохнул и посмотрел на него, как на недоумка.  
— Том главнее директора, — сказал он с полной убежденностью.  
Видимо, это был веский аргумент, потому что мальчишка больше не спорил и отправился искать коробку с плюй-камнями.  
Остальные все еще волновались, но уже как-то вяло. Доббс забился в угол и старался привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Мэтью Бэгнолд пытался что-то сказать, размахивал руками, но в общем гуле его никто не слушал. Руквуд пнул камин и отошел, всем своим видом показывая, чтобы к нему не приставали. Милли Кларк села в кресло и раскрыла книгу.  
Нотт, оседлавший стул и с улыбкой наблюдавший за происходящим, поймал мой взгляд и подмигнул. Видно было, что его все очень забавляет и он уже мысленно сочиняет подробное письмо своему дяде-политику. Я слегка расслабился и выдохнул.  
Кажется, нам удалось переломить ситуацию.  
Так факультет Слизерин пошел на бунт.

***  
Постепенно все угомонились. Стрелки часов на стене общей гостиной показывали десять минут двенадцатого, так что на собрание мы в любом случае опоздали. Кто-то вернулся в спальни, остальные занялись чтением или от нечего делать играли в серсо наколдованными из воздуха огненными кольцами. Однако напряжение не спадало — разговоры то начинались, то обрывались на полуслове. Мы так и не покинули своего поста возле двери, только посменно уходили покурить.   
Часы уже пробили полдень, когда с той стороны в дверь тихонько постучали. Колин открыл. На пороге стоял Том, очень бледный и серьезный. В гостиной моментально стихли все разговоры; на Риддла смотрели десятки глаз. Он молча поднял вверх два пальца. Буква V — victoria, победа.  
Еще через четверть часа к нам зашел Слагхорн и долго увещевал: мол, факультетское единство — это прекрасно, но всему нужно знать предел, и только в виде исключения, в последний раз, администрация школы закрывает глаза на подобные выходки. Но всем и так было ясно, что никаких санкций не последует. На факультете воцарилось веселье. Мы были вместе, и для нас не было преград... Даже Доббс, которому завтра предстояло вместо отчисления получить дюжину ударов тростью и отправиться в карцер, из паршивой овцы моментально превратился в героя дня.   
Вечером к нашей компании подошел Касси Малфой с несколькими бутылками сливочного пива. Розье, ни слова не говоря, подвинулся и освободил для него место. Малфой принял безмолвное приглашение. Кроме прочего, оно означало, что в «ближнем кругу» теперь стало на одного человека больше.  
Том не пошел ночевать в подсобку при кабинете ЗОТИ, а остался в нашей спальне. Весь вечер он ни с кем не разговаривал и выглядел страшно измотанным. Когда он брал стакан, видно было, как у него дрожат пальцы. Ночью я проснулся и увидел, что он сидит на своей кровати, обхватив колени руками.  
— Что, — спросил я шепотом, — голова болит?  
— Нет, — последовал такой же тихий ответ. — Думаю.  
— О чем?  
Послышался шорох, потом моя кровать прогнулась — Том сел рядом и легким движением палочки поставил заглушающее заклятие.  
— Рэй, — несмотря на заглушку, он все равно говорил шепотом, — если б ты знал, на каком волоске сегодня все висело... Правда-правда. Я чудом вытянул.  
— По тебе видно. Слушай... А ты Долохову будешь об этом писать?  
— Ага, — Том приглушенно рассмеялся. — Я не уверен, что Тони ответит, — от него уже давно ничего не было, ему там не до наших школьных глупостей. Но если напишет, то, чувствую, выскажет мне много чего. Мол, нельзя так рисковать ради принципа, и тем более из-за такой пакости, как Доббс.  
— Вообще-то это правда.   
— Да, — он нетерпеливо кивнул, — но это не главное. Понимаешь, если я говорю, что факультет должен быть заодно и защищать своих, то не могу потом идти на попятный. Мне перестанут верить. Кстати...  
Он вдруг замолчал.  
— Что случилось?  
— До меня только сейчас дошло, что я ведь ушел, ничего вам не объяснив — ни тебе, ни Колину, ни Теду. Отчего-то был убежден, что вы все поймете без слов и сделаете, как надо. Так и вышло. Спасибо. Для меня это очень много значит.  
— Не за что, — буркнул я.  
— Хотя, знаешь, я все равно не уверен, что был прав. Все думаю — может быть, не стоило так уж демонстрировать свое влияние на факультете. Диппет очень насторожился. Да и другие преподаватели.  
— Я вижу, что очень.  
— То есть?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Обычно ты не жалеешь о сделанном. Что было, то было, ничего уже не изменишь, так какой смысл есть себя поедом? Но сейчас ты сомневаешься в себе, причем целых полдня. Значит, дело серьезное.   
— Угадал, — он рассеянно водил пальцем по подушке. — Ладно, ты прав. Это пустое. Тем более что если бы можно было вернуться назад, я бы все равно поступил так же... Все, хватит, черт с ним. Слушай, а ты сейчас очень хочешь спать?  
— Не особенно. А что?  
— Пойдем, покажу кое-что интересное.  
Я встал с кровати и накинул мантию. Мы на цыпочках прошли через темную гостиную и выбрались наружу.   
— «Надень» разиллюзионное, — прошептал Том, едва мы оказались в пустом, освещенном факелами коридоре.  
Я почему-то был уверен, что мы идем в кабинет ЗОТИ, и очень удивился, когда Том повел меня этажом выше. В школе стояла гулкая ночная тишина. Свернув налево от лестницы, мы подошли к крашенной зеленой краской двери с надписью «Ladies».  
— Это ведь женский туалет! — прошептал я.  
— В три часа ночи нет никакой разницы, женский или мужской.  
Едва мы вошли, в канделябрах на стенах зажглись свечи. Но их было слишком мало, и углы комнаты тонули в темноте, а в мутных зеркалах вместо наших лиц отражались размытые пятна. Пахло, как во всех школьных туалетах, — чистящими зельями и сыростью. В одной из кабинок журчала вода в сломанном унитазе. Том плотно прикрыл дверь и установил заглушку.  
— Рэй, — он выглядел очень серьезным, — пожалуйста, повернись лицом к стене и ни в коем случае не оглядывайся, пока я не разрешу.   
— Сюрприз? — я усмехнулся.  
— Можно и так сказать... И еще — если я крикну «Уходи», то ни о чем не спрашивай и не смотри в мою сторону, а убегай, причем очень быстро. Ладно?  
Все это было забавно, но на коже почему-то выступили мурашки. В пижаме и тонкой мантии было зябко, по полу тянуло холодом. Я кивнул и отвернулся к стене. Передо мной был потрескавшийся желтый кафель. Сзади слышались шаги Тома, короткая фраза на парселтанге... Внезапно вспыхнул такой яркий белый свет, что даже глазам стало больно. Я дернулся было, но Том неожиданно резко прикрикнул:  
— Стой, где стоишь!  
Я замер. За спиной что-то со скрежетом двигалось, словно кусок стены вдруг поехал в сторону. Пахнуло болотом, стоячей водой. Том опять заговорил на парселтанге, но как-то странно — глухим, низким голосом, так что получался скорее хрип, чем шипение. Казалось, он задыхается. Я так сдерживал себя, чтобы не обернуться, что мышцы шеи чуть не сводило судорогой. Обостренный слух выхватывал чужеродные звуки — шорох откуда-то снизу, будто там шелестят осенние листья (листья? под полом?), шипение, движение чего-то невидимого...  
Затем пол под моими ногами вздрогнул, будто на него опустилось что-то массивное. Шорох становился все громче, а Том то шипел, то издавал рокочущие низкие звуки и ритмично постукивал ногой по полу. Рядом кто-то двигался, безостановочно и тяжело. Что-то большое и мягкое на мгновение коснулось моей ноги, и я в ужасе зажмурился и даже задержал дыхание. Потом вдруг послышался нормальный, человеческий голос Тома:  
— О, черт! Не получается... Хотя нет... Сейчас...  
Еще минута шипения и свиста. Потом меня окликнули:  
— Уже можно.  
Медленно, на ватных ногах, я обернулся и открыл глаза.


	31. Chapter 31

Сначала я даже не понял, что это такое. Представьте себе, что водопроводная труба диаметром три фута вдруг решила поразмяться и вылезла из стены. С той разницей, что трубы редко красят в изумрудно-зеленый цвет, и при движении они, наверное, скрежещут, а не шуршат.  
От Тома меня отделяли кольца змеи — такой огромной, что через нее пришлось бы перепрыгивать, как через упавшее на дорогу дерево. Но я не мог не то что сделать шаг — даже вздохнуть. В голове мелькали обрывки мыслей: змеи вроде бы не бросаются на неподвижную добычу... если я буду стоять, не шевелясь, она меня не заметит...  
Хвост змеи все еще скрывался в дыре под умывальником. Скосив глаза, я увидел голову, похожую на наконечник гигантского копья. Длинным раздвоенным языком змея обследовала подоконник. Темную поперечную полосу на глазах я сначала принял за узор и только потом понял, что это черная повязка.  
Том улыбался. Меня это разозлило. Ничего себе шуточки!  
— Что это за чудище?  
Голос не подчинялся мне и звучал пискляво, как у цыпленка.  
— Василиск, — весело ответил Том, наслаждаясь впечатлением.  
Колени у меня подкосились. Толстый хвост змеи прополз совсем рядом, задев мою ногу.  
— Осторожней, — предупредил Том. — А то будешь весь в синяках. Меня она однажды случайно сбила с ног и проползла сверху — ребра потом неделю болели. Хорошо еще, вовремя свернула в сторону, а то могла бы и раздавить.  
— Она?  
— Это самка.  
— Ты уверен, что она не сбросит повязку?  
— Рада бы, да не может. Это усовершенствованный вариант Obscuro. Говорят, взгляд василиска безвреден для змееустов, но мне как-то не хочется проверять.  
Я вжался в кафель, потому что скользившая вдоль стены гигантская голова добралась до меня. Раздвоенный язык коснулся моей руки — он был неожиданно прохладный и сухой. На голове змеи чуть выше повязки виднелись белые наросты, словно маленькая корона.  
— Я объяснил ей, что ты не еда, — сообщил Том.  
— Какая радость...  
Голова змеи поднялась выше.  
— Не двигайся. Она просто знакомится, не бойся.  
Я зажмурился и задержал дыхание. Язык мягко касался моих щек и шеи. Это было даже приятно, если не думать о том, что василиск при желании запросто меня проглотит.  
Змея поползла дальше — обследовать умывальники. Том бесцеремонно перелез через нее и подошел ко мне.  
— Ну как? Нравится?  
— Ни капельки, — ответил я честно.  
— Жаль, — он вздохнул. — Тогда я отправлю ее обратно. У меня все равно ничего с собой нет.  
Ага, кроме меня...  
Обернувшись к василиску, Том опять зашипел и затопал. На этот раз змея ответила.  
— Спрашивает, не принес ли я кроликов. Но я уже кормил ее на той неделе, так что обойдется.  
Невозможно передать, с каким облегчением я опять отвернулся и прижался лбом к кафелю, пока Том снимал со змеи повязку и запускал ее в дыру под умывальником. Едва стена закрылась, я на ватных ногах добрел до подоконника, сел на него и закурил, вытащив сигареты из кармана халата. Том устроился рядом, болтая ногами и отмахиваясь от дыма.  
— А я-то думал, василиски давно вымерли, — сказал я.  
— В Европе — да. Это, наверное, последняя особь.  
— Где ты ее взял?  
— Она всегда здесь жила. В подземелье под школой. Помнишь, в той книге, что ты мне когда-то подарил, говорилось о Тайной комнате Салазара Слизерина? Мы ее еще искали, облазили весь Хогвартс.  
— Хвала Мерлину, что не нашли.  
— Да, наверное... Я уже давно потерял к ней интерес, а этой зимой вдруг вспомнил о туалете со змейкой, про который рассказывал Руквуд. Ну и решил сходить посмотреть ночью, когда не спалось. Нашел тот самый кран, — Том кивнул на длинный ряд умывальников, — любопытства ради заговорил со змейкой. Она мне, естественно, ничего не ответила, потому что неживая. Потом я сказал: «Сезам, откройся!», как в сказке про Али-бабу и сорок разбойников, — и появилась вот эта дыра.  
— Откуда, интересно, Слизерин знал сказку об Али-бабе?  
— Ниоткуда. «Сезам» я сказал по-английски, потому что в змеином языке нет аналога. Это тут ни при чем, просто забавно.  
— Ничего смешного не вижу, — я поплотнее закутался в халат. После увиденного меня колотил озноб. — И что, ты полез в дыру?  
— Нет, конечно! Я ведь не знал, что там внутри. Просто заглянул, закрыл и пошел спать. А дня через три, в субботу — вы все ушли в Хогсмид, а я сказал, что у меня срочная работа для Меррифот, — отправился в Запретный лес. Мне нужно было гнездо... убежище... не знаю, как правильно перевести на английский. В общем, такое место, где змеи собираются на зиму. Искал полдня, промерз до костей. Потом все же нашел яму под поваленным деревом, раскопал, вытащил из клубка одну гадюку...  
— Бр-р!  
— Да что здесь такого? Она, конечно, разозлилась, чуть не укусила меня спросонья. Я унес ее в школу и поселил в своей подсобке тайком от Меррифот. Грел под лампой, кормил мышами. Первую неделю гадюка хотела спать и со мной не разговаривала. Потом еще неделю я убеждал ее сползать в подземелье. Еле упросил...  
— Почему не империо?  
— На змей оно слабо действует, проще договориться. В общем, она согласилась. Я впустил ее в дыру и закрыл вход. Потом каждую ночь проверял, но гадюка вернулась только через трое суток, когда я уже отчаялся дождаться. Так устала и замерзла, что еле могла говорить. Но я все же понял с ее слов, что внизу «очень большая нора», где темно и холодно, что в этой норе есть «каменные деревья», в смысле колонны, и две каменных стены. Они толстые, но можно проползти в щель. За второй стеной спит огромная змея, точнее, не просто змея, а...  
Он издал сложное шипение.  
— Это на парселтанге, не могу перевести на английский. По описанию я понял, что это василиск. Еще там много крыс, но таких здоровенных, что моей гадюке не удалось ими поужинать. Радовалась, что сама хвост унесла.  
— И что ты потом делал?  
— Скормил ей двух мышей и отнес обратно в лес.  
— Да не с гадюкой! С василиском...  
— А, понятно. Ничего. Долго думал. Решил, что такая зверюга — это даже неплохо. Ее можно продать на черном рынке по частям. Одна только шкура потянет на тысячу галлеонов, не говоря уже о зубах. Правда, василиска сложно убить, но... В конце концов я решился слазать туда посмотреть. Это было с месяц назад, опять же ночью. Взял с собой зеркало, метлу, чтобы можно было подняться из туннеля...  
— Ты ненормальный!  
— Я знаю. Но тогда мне казалось, что я все отлично продумал. За дырой в стене начинается спуск, очень скользкий, я пронесся по нему, как на санках. Там очень глубоко, должно быть, миля или больше. Внизу дверь, которая открывается, если заговорить на парселтанге, а за ней — что-то вроде огромного зала. В нем стоит статуя Салазара Слизерина, а в статуе живет василиск. И вот тут, Рэй, я сделал такую глупость, что... Я уже нашел вход, нашел василиска и только тогда сообразил, что дивное создание не спит.  
— Гадюка тебя обманула?  
— Нет. Змеи не умеют врать. Она сама ошиблась — решила, что раз василиск лежит неподвижно и тепла от него почти не чувствуется, значит, он дремлет и не проснется до весны. Но когда появился я, василиск пошевелился и поднял голову. Я с перепугу стал нести всякую ахинею на парселтанге, лишь бы убедить его, что я не съедобен и не враг. Вдобавок даже не мог посмотреть, что он делает. Все вслепую. На мое счастье, василиск принял меня за Салазара Слизерина...  
— Ага. Ты вылитый Слизерин, просто одно лицо. Не хватает только козлиной бороденки.  
— Не язви. С точки зрения змей все люди одинаковы. Вдобавок, кроме Слизерина, этот василиск не встречал других змееустов. Спросил, почему меня так долго не было. Я ответил, что охотился вдали от дома. Пообещал, что приду еще и принесу вкусной еды, а потом сбежал оттуда побыстрее. Вот так мы и познакомились. Потом я спускался туда примерно каждые три дня. Кормил змею кроликами...  
— Где ты их брал?  
— Воровал у нашего егеря, — ответил Том без тени смущения. — Я слышал, как он жаловался Хагриду, что лисы совсем обнаглели… С василиском сначала было трудно объясняться, они говорят на очень древнем наречии. Как если бы к тебе обратился сакс времен Хенгиста и Хорсы — ручаюсь, ты не понял бы ни единого слова. Но постепенно я привык. Узнал, что это самка, что она жила в окрестностях Хогвартса, когда тут началось строительство школы. Была еще совсем молодая и очень пугалась грохота и дрожи земли. Вдобавок люди нашли ее кладку и убили детенышей. Однажды с ней заговорил человек. Она хотела напасть на него, но человек пообещал поселить ее в безопасном месте и приносить много еды. Так она оказалась в Тайной комнате. Слизерин навещал ее и таскал ей зайцев и поросят, так что она почти все время только ела и спала. Потом он вдруг перестал приходить. Еды стало мало, пришлось ловить крыс. Но змеи могут обходиться без пищи много месяцев и даже лет, так что она умудрилась долго протянуть. Правда, почти не выросла — с точки зрения василисков она карлик.  
— Ничего себе крошка! Только не говори Хагриду, а то он заплачет от жалости и тут же вытащит ее из холодного сырого подземелья, чтобы поселить у себя в спальне. Еще и имя придумает — какая-нибудь Рози или Сьюзи...  
— Хагриду нельзя, — поморщился Том. — У него язык за зубами не держится.  
— Что ты собираешься дальше делать с этой змеей? Прикончить?  
— Нет. Я подумал и решил, что живая она будет полезней. Можно продавать яд, он сейчас стоит дорого. Мы на этом заработаем даже больше, чем на волосе единорога. Тем более что Хагрид его теперь редко приносит. Он увлекся новой затеей — ищет в Запретном лесу троллей, чтобы драться с ними на кулаках. Совсем разболтался, надо что-то с этим делать...  
Том потер глаза и слез с подоконника.  
— Ладно, пошли спать.  
Потом подумал о чем-то и усмехнулся:  
— Сьюзи, говоришь? Хорошо, пускай будет Сьюзи.

***  
Постепенно я свыкся с мыслью, что у нас теперь есть почти ручной василиск. Том показывал его поочередно всей компании. Самыми стойкими оказались Розье и Нотт. Маркус Флинт при виде гигантской змеи чуть не упал в обморок, а Эйвери стошнило. Но посмотреть, по крайней мере, согласились все, а вот помочь нам с добычей яда — дудки. Смелость проявил только Розье, и то без особой охоты.  
Бизнес на василиске оказался делом нелегким, а главное, затратным. Яд со змеиных зубов прожигал насквозь и фаянс, и обычное стекло, так что нам пришлось заказывать по каталогу «Все для зельевара» жутко дорогую чашу особой закалки. Пару раз я спускался вместе с Томом в подземелье, где мне совсем не понравилось: холодно, сыро, крысиные скелеты хрустят под ногами. Да еще тускло-зеленый свет раздражал до безумия. Хотя, должно быть, во времена Слизерина он был в моде, и дизайнеры наперебой рекомендовали его владельцам замков.  
В подземелье Том кормил Сьюзи кроликами, а потом доил, заставляя кусать чашу. Яд стекал на дно желтыми, будто гнойными, потеками. За один раз набиралось две-три унции. Наверху, в подсобке кабинета ЗОТИ, Том или Колин, надев защитные перчатки из кожи дракона, фасовали яд по крохотным пробиркам из того же специально обработанного стекла.  
Я взял на себя переписку с заказчиками. Поначалу дело шло туго: покупатели требовали сертификат из Департамента по контролю магических животных или свидетельство о растаможивании яда. Сертификат получить мы, конечно, не могли, потому что пришлось бы объяснять в Министерстве, где мы взяли василиска. Оставалось писать письма в разного рода подозрительные конторы, располагавшиеся вблизи Ночного переулка. Эти согласны были взять яд без сертификата, зато хотели получить образцы. Я отвечал им длинными вежливыми посланиями, смысл которых сводился к тому, что без предоплаты им не видать яда василиска, как своих ушей, — нас так уже пару раз обманывали.  
Наконец нашелся первый покупатель. За две трехунциевые бутылочки он отвалил сразу шестьсот галлеонов. Я до сих пор понятия не имею, кто это был, — мы переписывались до востребования через почтамт в магическом районе Эдинбурга. Получив товар, клиент прислал восторженный отзыв и заявил, что готов купить весь имеющийся яд, хотя за большие объемы просил бы скидку. Еще он спрашивал, нет ли в наличии свежесброшенной кожи. Поговорив со Сьюзи, Том ответил, что линька у нее будет примерно в июне.  
Прибыль от продажи яда мы разделили на троих, выделив по чуть-чуть Эйвери, Флинту и Нотту — главным образом, за сохранность тайны, — а часть отправили матери Долохова.  
С деньгами у нас теперь было хорошо, зато со временем — хуже некуда. Из-за того, что по ночам мы лазали в подземелье или болтались в подсобке кабинета ЗОТИ, я постоянно хотел спать. Хорошо еще, что Прингл старательно не замечал наших полуночных прогулок по коридорам; за это ему тоже приходилось платить небольшую мзду.  
Воровать кроликов и кур у егеря стало слишком опасно — он решил подстеречь бессовестных лис и ночами сидел в засаде на заднем дворе. Так что вместо этого я ставил магические ловушки в Запретном лесу, и нужно было тайком бегать их проверять.  
Да и приближающиеся СОВы добавляли хлопот. Преподаватели словно с ума посходили — на каждом уроке задавали рефераты длиной в пару футов. Домашние работы я обычно списывал у Тома, а вот с практическими было куда хуже. Из-за того, что я много пропустил на третьем и четвертом курсах, я плохо знал азы и часто вообще не понимал, о чем говорилось на уроках.  
Лучше дело обстояло с историей магии, где меня спасала начитанность, и с арифмантикой, где я выезжал за счет покерной привычки быстро считать в уме. Зато чары давались кое-как, а уроки трансфигурации были и вовсе сплошным позором. Глядя на мои потуги превратить ящерицу в фонарь, Брэдли говорила со вздохом: «Ну, это в пользу бедных». По зельеварению Слагхорн назначил нам с Эйвери дополнительные занятия два раза в неделю, но нельзя сказать, чтобы они помогали. Я не представлял себе, как буду сдавать экзамены.  
Между тем время шло, наступила середина апреля. Погода стояла необычайно жаркая для шотландской весны, деревья в Запретном лесу покрылись листвой, пышно цвел боярышник.  
В один из ясных дней, когда мы сидели у озера с учебниками, за Альфардом прибежал первокурсник и сказал, чтобы Блэк срочно шел к директору. Выяснилось, что Альфарда с сестрой и братом вызывают домой — скончался их дед, Сигнус.  
Через два дня Альфард вернулся. Теперь он носил положенный по такому случаю черный галстук, но скорби не проявлял.  
— Я почти не знал деда, — ответил он на мои соболезнования. — Он давно не ладил с семьей и жил в основном во Франции. Если бы не война, вряд ли вернулся бы в Лондон. Думаю, за последние пять лет они с бабкой не обменялись и парой слов, кроме «Доброе утро» и «Спокойной ночи». Отец, конечно, расстроен, но больше из-за налога на наследство — там какие-то несусветные деньги.  
Кто с нетерпением ждал возвращения Блэков из Лондона, так это Друэлла. Следующие несколько вечеров она посвятила утешению Сигнуса, хотя тот горевал по деду еще меньше, чем Альфард. Но внимание Друэллы было ему приятно, так что он в подробностях пересказал ей ход похорон и выложил кучу семейных сплетен. Как только Вальбурга это заметила, она устроила младшему брату суровый нагоняй. Но добилась совсем не того, на что рассчитывала, — теперь Дрю получила новый повод жалеть Сигнуса.  
Однажды я наткнулся на них в библиотеке — они шептались в углу за книжным шкафом и не заметили меня. Друэлла ласково гладила Сигнуса по голове и говорила:  
— Мы ни за что не будем там жить, когда поженимся. Купим лучше дом где-нибудь в Дорсете. Нельзя разрешать Вэл так тобой командовать! Что она себе позволяет?  
Сигнус кивал и смотрел на Друэллу влюбленными глазами.  
Я не стал ничего говорить Колину, чтобы избежать скандала. Просто чуть позже тем вечером остановил Друэллу в общей гостиной и сказал ей:  
— Не спеши.  
— Это ты о чем? — она возмущенно дернулась.  
— Ты очень давишь на Сигнуса. С чего ты уверена, что родители позволят ему жениться на тебе? И потом, не надо так напрямую говорить о свадьбе. Вам еще четыре года учиться — смотри, если поторопишься, то спугнешь птичку.  
— Да как ты смеешь?.. — начала Дрю и замолчала. Потом спросила уже совсем другим тоном: — Значит, ты думаешь, я неправильно себя веду?  
— Ага. Слишком напираешь.  
Она покраснела, но кивнула:  
— Ладно, учту. Сигнус, конечно, от меня без ума, но все же... Спасибо большое. Братцу только ничего не говори — я тебе этого не прощу, понял?  
Я поклялся, что буду нем, как могила. С тех пор, как Друэлла перестала видеть во мне жениха, ее можно было не бояться, и мы неплохо ладили. Взамен она рассказала кое-что такое из жизни Блэков, о чем сдержанный Альфард ни за что бы не проговорился.  
Оказалось, что Поллуксу, отцу Альфарда, Вальбурги и Сигнуса, досталось по завещанию очень даже немало — два дома в Лондоне, усадьба в Корнуолле и еще капитал в Гринготтсе, дававший процентами около десяти тысяч галлеонов в год. Зато по отношению к дочерям дед оказался не так щедр, и наследство они получили довольно скромное. Для одной из теток Альфарда, Дореи, это не имело значения, она и так уже была помолвлена с неким Чарлусом Поттером. Но вот вторая, Кассиопея, прорыдала все похороны.  
— Представляешь, ей досталась всего тысяча годового дохода. Это же гроши! Теперь она не сможет выйти замуж, а ведь ей уже двадцать восемь лет!  
Друэлла содрогнулась при мысли, что в таком возрасте можно оставаться старой девой.  
— Ничего себе «гроши»! — я засмеялся. — Знаешь, многим и того хватит, чтобы за ней приударить, будь даже эта тетка Кассиопея страшна, как смерть.  
— Сигнус говорит, — доверительно сообщила Друэлла, — что она чокнутая, как мартовский заяц. Даже в Хогвартсе из-за этого не училась. У них в роду вообще хватает психов, потому что Блэки слишком часто женились на родных сестрах. Есть даже один сквиб, но его никто никогда не видел. Говорят, его держат в той самой усадьбе на цепи.  
— Чушь какая!  
— Не знаю, не знаю... А ты думаешь, тетке Дорее от хорошей жизни позволили обручиться с Поттером? Он хоть и богатый, но все же не ровня Блэкам. Однако выхода нет, им нужна свежая кровь.  
— Ах, так вот почему тебя должны принять с распростертыми объятиями?  
— Во-первых, — Друэлла гордо вздернула нос, — мы все-таки не чета Поттерам, не какие-нибудь торговцы. Во-вторых, Сигнус младший сын, так что с его невесты и спрос меньше. Это Альфарду родители хотят найти принцессу!  
— А ты уверена, что тебе стоит связываться с такой семьей?  
— Ой, — она сморщила нос, — Сигнус-то нормальный. Конечно, не без странностей, но с этим я сумею справиться. Главное, что он будет меня слушаться. И потом, Рэй, — она мечтательно прищурилась, — подумай только: после свадьбы его родители наверняка выделят нам тысячи две в год, а может, даже три. Конечно, не ахти какая сумма, но ведь это только для начала, а жить мы будем скромно, без излишеств. В конце концов, Сигнус очень нетребовательный — лишь бы его вкусно кормили да не мешали сидеть и мечтать, вот он уже и доволен. Надо будет купить хорошую эльфиню-повариху... А отдыхать не обязательно в каком-нибудь шикарном месте вроде Антибских островов или Лидо, достаточно простенького, недорогого курорта. Лазурный берег подойдет — надеюсь, война к тому времени закончится. Можно ездить в Монте-Карло, в наши дни оно вышло из моды, так что это будет дешево и скромно...  
Я пробормотал что-то насчет реферата, который надо срочно закончить, и сбежал.

***  
Будто специально на следующий день после этого разговора Эйвери передал мне записку от Слагхорна. Декан сообщал, что ждет меня в четверг для беседы о будущей карьере. Я был почти в самом конце списка — остальным было назначено на вторник и среду.  
Ничего интересного я не ждал. У Альфарда, например, консультация заняла минут пять от силы: ясно было, что с деньгами его семьи можно не беспокоиться о хлебе насущном. Блэк сказал, что после школы хочет посмотреть мир, а что дальше — пока не решил. Слагхорн в ответ выразил надежду, что Альфард и в дальних краях не забудет старых учителей. Тот вежливо ответил, что, конечно, по возвращении обязательно навестит школу (подразумевалось, что заодно привезет подарок декану).  
С будущей профессией Колина тоже все было понятно. Он собирался сразу после совершеннолетия уйти в Силы самообороны, закончить учебу экстерном, а дальше пойти по офицерской стезе или поступить в школу разведки.  
Тим Эйвери собирался работать у своего дяди в конторе по торговле недвижимостью. Одни мы с Флинтом не знали, что делать.  
Разговаривая с Маркусом, Слагхорн нехотя похвалил его за приличные оценки и назвал несколько возможных профессий. Но дал понять, что беженцу из Европы, да еще и немцу, вряд ли что-то светит, кроме должности уличного продавца или уборщика в аптеке.  
Когда вслед за Маркусом в кабинет вошел я, декан тяжело вздохнул:  
— Садись, Лестрейндж. Ну, что я могу сказать? Твоя успеваемость не просто оставляет желать лучшего, а...  
Слагхорн запнулся — ему не хватало слов, чтобы описать мое невежество. Я торопливо сказал:  
— Я знаю, профессор.  
Но декан все еще выжидательно глядел на меня, так что я добавил:  
— Мне очень стыдно, сэр. Постараюсь исправиться.  
Слагхорн кивнул и, видно, решил, что на этом воспитательную беседу можно считать законченной. Он откашлялся и разложил передо мной цветные брошюрки.  
— Сложно сказать, на что ты можешь рассчитывать с такими оценками, как сейчас. Но я все же подобрал несколько вариантов. Скажем, министерский отдел по связям с маглами постоянно набирает новых работников — ну, ты понимаешь, в связи с войной. Ты ведь изучаешь магловедение? Достаточно получить «удовлетворительно» на экзамене, других требований нет. Далее, департамент магического транспорта...  
Я слушал поток его гладкой речи, и мне вдруг стало очень грустно. На ум пришли теплый дом Фредди Трэверса, свадьба его дочери, разговор на лугу возле цыганского фургона. Интересно, что сказал бы декан, если бы узнал, что еще недавно я хотел стать профессиональным преступником?  
Потом я вспомнил Саймондса, и вдруг у меня вырвалось:  
— Профессор, я хочу быть адвокатом.  
— Что?  
Слагхорн растерянно заморгал — я прервал его слишком неожиданно.  
— Адвокатом, сэр. Юристом.  
Он задумался.  
— Я не очень хорошо представляю себе, какие там требования. Наверное, нужно знать чары, потому что юристы имеют дело с магическими контрактами, договорами и тому подобным. А вот зелья и трансфигурация тебе вряд ли понадобятся. Я напишу в школу магического права в Дарэме, чтобы узнать подробнее.  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
— Ну, если ты твердо уверен, что не хочешь послушать о других вакансиях...  
Я заверил Слагхорна, что для меня все решено, и он отпустил меня с видимым облегчением.  
Ответ из школы права пришел через несколько дней. Пролистав брошюру, я приуныл. Сами по себе требования не казались очень строгими. Нужно было получить не меньше четырех проходных баллов на ТРИТОНах, из них обязательно «выше ожидаемого» по чарам и по истории магии. Еще желательно было знать основы права, латынь и какой-нибудь иностранный язык.  
Но учиться предстояло четыре года. После этого, получив степень бакалавра, я должен был либо остаться в магистратуре, либо подписать двухлетний «учебный контракт» с какой-нибудь юридической конторой. Потом надо было сдать финальный экзамен и заплатить за лицензию.  
Год обучения стоил шестьсот галлеонов, лицензия — тысячу, а в период «учебного контракта» выпускники, как я понял, работали бесплатно. Так что мне предстояло найти три с половиной тысячи галлеонов — это не считая стоимости учебников и прочего, — и еще на что-то жить все это время.  
Перед Гринготтсом я и так был в долгу, нечего было надеяться, что мне дадут новую ссуду. На стипендию Министерства магии тоже нельзя было рассчитывать, с моими-то оценками. Оставалось верить, что продажа яда василиска позволит нам разбогатеть.

***  
Чтобы лучше узнать будущую профессию, я стал читать журналы по юриспруденции, какие нашлись в библиотеке: «Вестник магического права» и «Бюллетень Визенгамота». По большей части это было зубодробительно скучное чтиво, в котором я и половины не понимал. Зато усвоил, что для юристов дело чести — выражаться не так, как все нормальные люди. На каждый случай у них есть свои, особенные слова. А уж если какое-нибудь предложение окажется короче, чем на абзац, законовед сочтет себя опозоренным и немедленно отравится.  
Со временем мне предстояло и самому научиться, словно пауку, плести эти словесные сети. Но тогда я был неопытен, и самая простенькая статья вроде «Особенностей арбитражной практики в спорных случаях, связанных с проведением внеочередного собрания акционеров» вызывала у меня мистический ужас.  
Неудивительно, что большую часть напечатанного в журналах я пролистывал и читал только раздел по криминалистике и уголовному праву. Это было хоть более-менее близко и понятно.  
Несколько раз в «Вестнике права» мне попадались статьи Саймондса, в основном с критикой решений суда по уголовным делам. До того я даже не знал, на каких шатких основаниях иной раз отправляют людей в Азкабан и какой произвол царит в Визенгамоте. Саймондс вообще недолюбливал Визенгамот и критиковал его много и со вкусом. Он обожал приводить примеры уголовных дел, связанных в основном с непростительными заклятьями. Сплошь и рядом даже такому профану, как я, было ясно, что дело шито белыми нитками, — тем не менее, обвиняемые получали поцелуй дементора или пожизненное заключение.  
Однажды, когда я сидел в библиотеке со своими журналами, подошел Том и стал читать через мое плечо. Потом спросил:  
— Рэй, а что делают в волшебном мире с убийцами? Отправляют на виселицу, как у маглов? Проще говоря, что меня ждет, если попадусь?  
Я подскочил на стуле:  
— Тише!  
— Я поставил заглушку, — ответил Том. — Ну, так что мне светит, раз я прикончил дорогого папеньку?  
— Поцелуй дементора, — машинально ответил я. — Хотя нет, постой. Гонта ведь не приговорили к поцелую. Должно быть, у него были смягчающие обстоятельства, добровольная помощь следствию и все такое. Да и речь шла всего-то о маглах... А ты несовершеннолетний, так что Визенгамот не даст тебе даже пожизненного. Но лет на тридцать в Азкабане можешь рассчитывать. Ну, или двадцать, если выйдешь по амнистии.  
— Мило. Лучше уж поцелуй, — Тома передернуло, — чем заживо гнить в тюрьме.  
— На вот, — я сунул ему один из уже прочитанных номеров, — там есть статья на эту тему.  
Это была одна из статей Саймондса, в которой тот обрушивался на применение поцелуя дементора к преступникам. Том подвинул стул, уселся рядом со мной и стал читать, подперев голову руками. Статья его, видимо, заинтересовала, потому что он начал с середины, но потом вернулся к началу и принялся перечитывать уже медленнее и даже записывать что-то на свитке пергамента.  
« _Поцелуй дементора_ , — писал Саймондс, — _безосновательно считается более гуманной мерой наказания, чем применяемая у маглов смертная казнь. Но эта идея, позволяющая нам гордиться тем, что мы якобы более человечны, неверна. Мне как адвокату пришлось несколько раз присутствовать при исполнении такого приговора. Это зрелище, от которого не может не содрогнуться любой цивилизованный человек_.  
_Экзекуция обычно происходит в отдельной галерее Азкабана, которую на местном жаргоне называют «Променад». Последняя прогулка приговоренного по традиции осуществляется на рассвете._  
_Когда приговоренный начинает свое движение к «Променаду», об этом обычно знает вся тюрьма. Заключенные поднимают страшный шум, бьются в двери камер, выкрикивают то ободрения, то ругательства. Никогда в жизни я не слышал ничего более жуткого и в то же время впечатляющего, чем этот хор голосов, сливающийся в сплошной вопль, будто кричат сами стены Азкабана._  
_Поцелуй осуществляется в одной из дальних камер «Променада», куда арестанта приводит конвой дементоров. Через систему магических зеркал из соседней комнаты за этим наблюдают комендант крепости, целитель и адвокат. Окно в комнате всегда открыто настежь — на случай, если в последний момент прилетит сова с помилованием от министра магии._  
_Некоторые приговоренные поразительно равнодушны — должно быть, все силы уходят у них на то, чтобы держаться достойно. Но гораздо чаще приходится наблюдать истерики и полную потерю контроля над собой. Найдутся те, кто осудит приговоренных за отсутствие самообладания. Несомненно, это счастливые люди, ни разу в жизни не видевшие дементоров. К сожалению, я не могу отнести себя к таковым...»._  
После поцелуя, писал Саймондс, оставшееся без души тело — собственно говоря, пустую оболочку, — могут забрать родственники. Если их нет или они не проявляют такого желания, тело остается в крепости Азкабан, где обычно вскоре умирает, или же передается в клинику святого Мунго для опытов. В клинике такие тела могут прожить довольно долго. Саймондс приводил пример, когда целителю Торвику удалось поддерживать жизнь в теле без души на протяжении шести лет. Он даже обучил его сидеть и ходить. Пытался приспособить тело к простейшим работам в клинике, но ничего из этого не вышло. Зато посетители, увидев идущего неровной походкой человека с пустыми глазами, приходили в ужас, и тело пришлось убрать. Что с ним потом случилось, Саймондс не знал.  
_«Как видим, применение поцелуя не только негуманно, но и непрактично. Оно вынуждает Министерство магии годами расходовать средства на содержание фактически казненного преступника. Можно поспорить, что тела поцелованных все равно не живут дольше восьми лет (максимум, зафиксированный в св. Мунго в 1876 году), так что расходы на их содержание в разы меньше, чем на приговоренных к пожизненному сроку. Однако в случае замены поцелуя смертной казнью расходы можно было бы свести к нулю. Сделать же это нам мешает, по всей видимости, только глубоко укоренившееся ханжество и желание представить дело так, будто мы и в данном вопросе более цивилизованны, чем маглы....»._  
С юридической точки зрения, писал Саймондс, сложность заключается в том, что прочие предусмотренные законом наказания поддаются дефиниции: скажем, говоря о лишении свободы, мы можем достаточно четко определить само понятие свободы. В то же время понятие души остается туманным.  
_«Современная магическая наука почти не достигла здесь прогресса. Слепо копируя маглов в области т.н. «психиатрии» и «психологии», она сосредоточилась на личности, не занимаясь изучением собственно души и ее магических свойств._  
_Сотрудники Отдела тайн получают щедрое финансирование на исследование «сложных проблем» (примем на веру, что они именно этим и заняты), но ни один не сможет ответить вам на вопрос, что, собственно говоря, высасывает дементор. Душу? Но что это такое и каковы в точности ее свойства? Если же речь идет о личности, почему мы тогда говорим об извлечении души, и в какой связи находятся одна и другая?_  
_И может ли душа, отделенная от тела, оставаться в юрисдикции земных властей? В конце концов, никому достоверно не известно, какова ее судьба после поглощения дементором: уничтожается ли она или остается неизменной, освобождается со временем или нет._  
_Народные предания гласят, что души тех, кого поцеловал дементор, — самые несчастные из всех, потому что не могут найти дорогу на Авалон. Не слишком ли смело со стороны нашего правосудия определять посмертную судьбу человека? Не слишком ли дерзновенно со стороны Визенгамота вторгаться в компетенцию суда иной, высшей инстанции, перед которым ничтожны даже самые могущественные волшебники?..»_  
Том читал, нахмурившись, и по несколько раз возвращался к отдельным абзацам, пытаясь вникнуть в их логику. Но, кажется, рассуждения о свойствах души и вытекающих из этого правовых казусах все-таки его заинтересовали.  
_«...Разумно ли исходить из берущего свои корни в магловской юридической науке принципа «одна душа — одно тело», если применение магии делает его неоднозначным?Например, как следует приводить приговор в исполнение, если одна и та же душа окажется в нескольких физических телах или предметах? Следует ли признать виновной в преступлении и, соответственно, подлежащей поцелую дементора душу в целом (тогда все ее части следует еще отыскать) или ее конкретный фрагмент (фрагменты)?_  
_Разумеется, такая возможность остается чисто умозрительной, если не принимать за реальность истории о Цепеше и прочих темных волшебниках. Однако ее нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, прежде всего как интересный «точильный камень», на котором шлифуются спорные юридические идеи...»_  
Том перечитал несколько раз последний абзац, пробормотал себе под нос: «Это еще о чем?», и пошел к шкафу с энциклопедиями.  
— Заканчивайте работу! — окликнула нас мадам Локсли. — Библиотека закрывается.  
В тот вечер Том не пошел в свою подсобку, а остался в нашей спальне. Проснувшись в шесть утра, я увидел, что он читает при свече, укрывшись одеялом.  
— Ты вообще не спал? Что это у тебя?  
Он повернул книгу ко мне обложкой. Название гласило: «Влад Цепеш — герой или дьявол? Полная биография».  
— Это я взял для легкого чтения.  
— Ничего себе легкое! Цепеш — это который всех сажал на кол? Он и вправду был вампиром?*  
— Нет. Между прочим, неглупый был человек, если оставить в стороне излишнюю жестокость. А легенды о том, что он вампир, появились намного позже. На самом деле он пытался достичь бессмертия, расщепляя свою душу и помещая ее во внешние предметы.  
— Вроде смерти в яйце? Ну да, — я зевнул, — в сказках злодеи всегда это делают.  
— Как, интересно?  
— Почем я знаю? Как-нибудь по-своему, по-злодейски.  
— Здесь говорится, что...  
Том стал шепотом зачитывать мне куски из книги. Наверное, это были очень интересно, и первые минуты я честно пытался слушать. Но голову словно магнитом тянуло к подушке, так что скоро я закрыл глаза, а потом опять уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Речь идет о господаре Владе III (1431-1476), также известном как Влад Цепеш и Влад Дракула. Этот правитель Валахии (историческая область на юге Румынии) во внутренней политике посвятил себя централизации государственной власти, во внешней — войнам с турками, из которых неоднократно выходил победителем. В историю вошел главным образом благодаря крайней жестокости. По рассказам, он особенно любил сажать непокорных подданных и врагов на кол, за что и получил прозвище «Цепеш» (от румын. «цяпэ» — кол).  
> Позднее писатель Брэм Стокер использовал образ Дракулы для создания литературного образа вампира. При жизни Влада Цепеша подозревали в оборотничестве, но свидетельств современников о том, что он мог быть вампиром, не сохранилось. Зато известны легенды о бессмертии Дракулы. В частности, обстоятельства его смерти так толком и не стали известны. Сомнения в смерти Дракулы были, видимо, столь велики, что турецкий султан, по легенде, держал его голову у себя законсервированной в меду. Так у него постоянно было перед глазами доказательство, что Казыклы-бей, как называли Дракулу турки, действительно мертв.


	32. Chapter 32

Пасха в том году была необычно поздняя. Говорят, самая поздняя из возможных — двадцать пятого апреля. Как водится, Слагхорн устраивал в этот день праздничную вечеринку.  
Накануне я встретил Джейн возле класса трансфигурации, и мы остановились поговорить. Я спросил, с кем она идет на праздник, она ответила, что пока не решила. Я не знал, что сказать дальше, — рад был бы пойти с ней, но не хотел напрашиваться, так что только мямлил: «Э-э... вот как», пока Джейн не спросила:  
— Ты не хотел бы пойти со мной?  
— Ну… да. Но Слагхорн вряд ли мне обрадуется.  
— Ничего, потерпит, — она отмахнулась. — В конце концов, он сам разрешает студентам приводить партнера для танцев. Так что, решено?  
Я боялся, что вечеринка будет такой же пышной, как рождественская, и что рядом с Джейн в вечернем платье я буду дурак дураком. По счастью, пасхальные встречи считались, видимо, менее формальными, потому что Джейн явилась в обычной школьной форме.  
Народу, впрочем, было как всегда много. Наш декан любил показать себя гостеприимным хозяином. На один вечер его апартаменты превратились в весенний лес: колонны были трансфигурированы в поросшие мхом деревья, над головой шумела листва, а в траве росли нарциссы и подснежники. Многие из гостей пришли с детьми, и специально для них Слагхорн устроил под кустами и деревьями тайники с шоколадными яйцами и марципановыми кроликами.  
Шум стоял невероятный. Слагхорн сновал по залу, перебрасываясь словечком то с одним, то с другим гостем. Посреди зала вальсировали несколько пар, а дети носились туда-сюда и в поисках подарков совали нос во все углы.  
Мы с Джейн раза два потанцевали, потом она захотела лимонада, и я повел ее к столу с напитками у входной двери. Поблизости я заметил Тома с Минервой — они разговаривали вполголоса, стоя так близко друг к другу, что пряди их волос соприкасались.  
Тем временем дверь открылась, и появилась очередная гостья, на вид типичная деревенская пожилая леди в потертой шляпке с фиалками. Подслеповато щурясь, она оглядывала толпу. Слагхорн, оказавшийся тут как тут, поцеловал ей руку и помог снять пальто.  
— Дорогая Батильда, как я рад вас видеть! Замечательно, что вы наконец выбрались. А ведь я давно приглашал...  
— Я бы с радостью, Гораций, но ты же знаешь, какое в моем возрасте здоровье, — гостья просеменила рядом с ним к дивану и осторожно опустилась на мягкие подушки. — Да и кому нужна такая старуха, как я?  
— Ну что вы! С годами вы только хорошеете, — галантно отвечал Слагхорн.  
Она засмеялась тихим приятным смехом.  
— Перестань делать мне комплименты. Я же знаю, что это неправда. Ага, вижу, Армандо тоже здесь... Как жаль, что нет нашего милого Альбуса!  
— Что поделаешь? Война, он должен быть на фронте... Вам принести что-нибудь выпить?  
— Разве что самую капельку твоей чудесной смородиновой наливки. Целитель был бы недоволен, но я не могу устоять перед искушением.  
Минерва встрепенулась.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спросила она Тома.  
Том пожал плечами.  
— Это же Батильда Бэгшот, автор «Истории магии»! Я бы так хотела с ней поговорить… Попрошу Слагхорна нас познакомить.  
Час спустя я опять ненадолго оказался рядом с Батильдой — теперь Минни сидела с ней на диване, и они разговаривали о средневековой магии. Щеки Батильды порозовели, она держала в руках блюдце с пирожным и, казалось, была в полном восторге от вечера.  
— Вы обязательно должны приехать ко мне в гости, дорогая, — убеждала она Минерву. — Я думаю, вам будет интересно побывать в нашей деревне, это одно из самых старых магических поселений в Британии. Наш викарий, умнейший человек, много лет пишет книгу о местных святых. Большинство из них — и Дубриций, и Селвин — были волшебниками, а святой Петрок, говорят, даже владел парселтангом. Конечно, викарий этого не знает, потому что он магл. Я иногда думаю, как бы он удивился, если бы узнал, что половина прихожан умеет колдовать…  
Пару часов спустя, когда я проводил Джейн до башни Рэйвенкло и возвращался на факультет, я вновь увидел Слагхорна с Батильдой — они спускались впереди меня по главной лестнице. Слагхорн поддерживал гостью под локоть.  
— Может, все-таки через школьный камин?  
— Нет, я хочу прогуляться до Хогсмида. Такая прекрасная погода, жаль ею не воспользоваться.  
— Я рад, что вам понравилась вечеринка.  
— А я благодарна, Гораций, что ты меня позвал. Знаешь, я пригласила мисс Робертсон погостить у меня на пасхальных каникулах. Надеюсь, она приедет. А то у нас в деревне совсем нет молодежи, так скучно видеть изо дня в день одни и те же лица… Ты сказал, что этот милый мальчик... как же его зовут... он ее жених?  
— Да. Томас Риддл. Прекрасная пара, мы очень ими гордимся.  
— Я бы хотела позвать его тоже. Но у меня редко бывают гости, и я не представляю, как все устроить. Томас мог бы поселиться в гостинице, но ведь в наши дни это так дорого... А если он остановится у меня — будет ли это прилично? Все-таки, — она смутилась, — в доме будут две незамужних женщины.  
— Уверяю вас, это совершенно прилично, — отвечал Слагхорн.  
Когда я вернулся на факультет, Том, как ни странно, уже был там, и у нас, кажется, намечалось продолжение вечеринки. Мне сунули бутылку сливочного пива. Прежде чем я успел спросить, по какому поводу веселье, Касси Малфой передал мне ходившую из рук в руки бумагу. Это было письмо на бланке Министерства: разрешение на брак Тома Марволо Риддла с Минервой Кэтрин Робертсон.  
— Сова сегодня вечером принесла. Пришлось ждать три месяца, — сказал Том. — Как-то слишком быстро для наших чиновников, я думал, они затянут до второго пришествия. Свадьба, скорее всего, в конце июля. Будешь у меня дружкой?  
— Да, — ошеломленно ответил я. — Конечно.  
Колин посмотрел на меня и рассмеялся.  
— Бедный Рэй... Ты когда-нибудь был дружкой?  
— Нет.  
— Ха, тогда тебя ждет веселая жизнь. Мы уже договорились, что на свадьбе я возьму на себя похищение невесты. А ты, между прочим, по традиции должен ее защищать. Так что готовься, уж я тебе устрою...  
— Ну все, теперь Том нас бросит, — Нотт вклинился между нами и похлопал Розье по плечу. — Поселится с Минни в Хогсмиде, а в школу будет являться только на уроки. Больше никаких дружеских посиделок заполночь…  
— Ну да, — подхватил Колин. — Нас будут приглашать в гости по субботам и кормить пудингом, но взамен придется надевать парадную мантию и галстук. И Мерлин упаси рассказать неприличный анекдот — мигом выставят за дверь.  
— Ничего, — смеялся Том, — зато вы от меня отдохнете.  
Я подумал, что совсем скоро наша компания распадется. У Тома теперь будут другие дела и интересы. Это было тягостно.  
Касси Малфой спросил:  
— А ты уже сторговался с ее родителями?  
— Уже... что? — Том удивленно моргнул.  
— А, ну да, ты же не знаешь, потому что рос у маглов. Это такой волшебный обычай. Перед свадьбой кто-нибудь со стороны жениха отправляется к родителям невесты, чтобы выяснить, за сколько они готовы выдать ее замуж, — ну, что-то вроде выкупа. Те сначала требуют несусветные деньги, так уж полагается, а другая сторона пытается снизить цену. При этом устраивают грандиозную пьянку, в общем, все очень весело.  
— У вас, англичан, варварские обычаи, — сказал Флинт.  
— А кто должен ехать на торги со стороны жениха? — наморщив лоб, спросил Том.  
— Обычно отец, дядя или старший брат, но не обязательно. Мой отец, например, перед свадьбой поругался с дедом и ездил торговаться сам. Сбил цену всего в два раза, до пяти тысяч, представляешь? Мама ему до сих пор припоминает — мол, даже этого не сумел сделать по-человечески.  
Том растерянно смотрел на него — он, видно, не предполагал, что волшебная свадьба требует таких расходов.  
— Хочешь, я за тебя поторгуюсь? — спросил Нотт. — Я давно мечтал поучаствовать в каком-нибудь старинном народном обряде... Дядя потренирует меня вести переговоры. Да и в любом случае Робертсоны много с тебя не запросят, так что в полтысячи галлеонов, думаю, уложимся, — деловито закончил он.  
Я не стал слушать, чем дело кончится, и, пользуясь шумом в гостиной, незаметно ушел в спальню. У меня болела голова, очень хотелось заснуть и ни о чем не думать.

***  
На другой день мне, естественно, стало стыдно. В конце концов, если человек женится, это еще не значит, что он умер для всего мира. И я ведь Тома даже не поздравил... Я извинился перед ним, но он только отмахнулся: брось, мол, это пустое. За завтраком сова принесла ему письмо от Батильды Бэгшот, и на следующее утро они с Минервой отправились в Годрикову Лощину.  
Я не поехал домой на пасхальные каникулы — СОВы были уже совсем близко, и надо было срочно что-то делать. Поразмыслив, я решил махнуть рукой на трансфигурацию и зелья — все равно не успею подтянуть, — и сосредоточиться на тех предметах, которые понадобятся для школы права. Отыскал старые учебники по чарам и истории магии и сидел над ними с утра до вечера. С Джейн мы почти не виделись, потому что она стала бы спрашивать, как идет учеба, а мне было стыдно проявлять перед ней свое невежество.  
Наступил май, и, будто в насмешку над метеоколонкой «Пророка», где изо дня в день предсказывали заморозки, в Шотландии стояла небывалая жара. В Запретном лесу приходилось продираться через густой подлесок, а от непривычно рано расцветшей в этом году акации шел сладкий медовый запах. Накануне возвращения Тома я сходил в лес и поставил ловушки на зайцев. Сьюзи теперь следовало кормить до отвала, чтобы она поскорее сбросила старую кожу.  
Том появился на следующее утро. Когда я проснулся, он уже был в спальне и, сидя на своей кровати, рассказывал остальным о Годриковой Лощине:  
— Мы обошли с визитами всех местных волшебников. Я выпил, наверное, двести чашек чая, а на домашнее печенье не смогу глядеть до конца своих дней. Зато теперь знаю в точности, у кого пропала банка консервированных персиков и чей кузен недавно женился. Вдобавок на Пасху пришлось идти в церковь. А я-то надеялся, что окончательно от этого избавился, когда меня вышибли из приюта... Потом я наслушался местных легенд о семье Певереллов, которые были не то люди-невидимки, не то нашли секрет бессмертия, а может, и то, и другое вместе. Вдобавок кто-то из них изобрел самонадевающиеся подштанники. А вообще народ в Годриковой Лощине забавный. Один местный чудак до войны держал у себя мантикору, но та сбежала и до сих пор, говорят, бродит по Эксмуру. Недалеко от деревни начинаются болота, там полным-полно нечисти, так что я отловил парочку интересных тварей в кабинет ЗОТИ... Рэй, вставай уже! Хватит спать, а то тебе ничего не достанется.  
Зевая, я приподнял голову. В спальне пахло выпечкой — на столе стояло большое блюдо, видимо, с тем самым домашним печеньем, и все, кроме Тома, поглощали его с безумной скоростью. Рядом с моим ухом что-то зашуршало, и, скосив глаза, я увидел на подушке сверток из тонкой папиросной бумаги.  
— Подарок тебе, — сказал Том и вернулся к своему рассказу. В свертке оказался десяток тонких коричневых сигарет, от которых шел легкий вишневый аромат. Раньше я видел такие в табачных лавках, но это был слишком дорогой сорт.  
Сигареты мы разделили с Розье, единственным, кроме меня, завзятым курильщиком на курсе.  
После обеда я собрался в Запретный лес под разиллюзионным, чтобы проверить ловушки, и Том сказал, что пойдет со мной. Но день был неудачный: в силки попался только один заяц. Пока я запихивал его в мешок, Том сидел на поваленном дереве, обросшем ярко-желтыми гребешками грибов. По дороге он сорвал гроздь цветков акации и теперь объедал их по одному. Потом поморщился:  
— Несладкие.  
— Зачем тогда ты их ешь?  
— Ну, я бы, конечно, предпочел леденцы, но они не растут на деревьях.  
Он взмахнул палочкой — воздух чуть слышно загудел от заглушающего заклятия. Мне стало смешно.  
— Какие ты собрался поведать секреты? Давай выкладывай.  
— Зря смеешься. Я, между прочим, с пользой провел время в Годриковой Лощине. Деревенские сплетни бывают очень даже интересными... Ты знаешь, например, что там раньше жила семья Дамблдора? Он продал дом, когда стал преподавателем Хогвартса. Его мать и сестра похоронены на местном кладбище.  
— Да что ты говоришь?! Ну, это, конечно, очень важно... А с чего вдруг тебя заинтересовал Дамблдор? Мне казалось, ты его недолюбливаешь.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — Том пожал плечами. — Врага надо знать в лицо. Не то чтобы врага, конечно, — кто он, а кто я? Вряд ли он вообще обо мне помнит. Но в Годриковой Лощине все от него без ума. Еще бы, такой талантливый волшебник, герой войны — и при этом их земляк. Там все верят, что после победы он сразу станет министром магии. Каждый считал своим долгом сказать, как же нам повезло, что мы у него учились. У меня челюсти сводило от улыбок и вежливых ответов.  
— Подумать только, как ты страдал...  
— Не хочешь слушать, так и скажи.  
— Извини. Я просто не могу понять, какая нам выгода от этого всего.  
— Я пока и сам не знаю, — Том вертел в пальцах веточку акации. — В общем, на одном из тамошних чаепитий я познакомился с местным скандалистом по имени Льюис Брединг. Это как раз от него сбежала мантикора, и он с тех пор уже лет двадцать судится с Министерством — не хочет платить штраф. Соседи его не любят и побаиваются, потому что язык у него острый, а нрав вредный. Так что он, видать, давно скучал без собеседника и поэтому впился в меня, как клещ. Хлебнул огневиски, и давай рассказывать подноготную всех и каждого…  
— И Дамблдора, надо полагать?  
— Ну да. Я, правда, не уверен, что именно Брединг говорил вслух, а что только думал. Я это иногда путаю. Впрочем, неважно. Так вот, он, пожалуй, единственный в деревне, кто Дамблдора терпеть не может. Мол, тот и самолюбивый, и тщеславный, и лицемерный, и братец у него чокнутый, и сестра была больная, да еще умерла непонятно от чего.  
— Тебе это было очень интересно?  
— Да нет, не особенно. Но потом я у него спросил...  
Том внезапно замолчал.  
— Что именно?  
Он встряхнул головой и засмеялся.  
— Не хочу вслух. Даже несмотря на заглушку. Кажется, у меня мания преследования, но я еще с первого курса боюсь говорить о Дамблдоре открыто — мне все кажется, что он это как-нибудь почувствует. Глупость, конечно, но... Иди сюда, я тебе лучше воспоминание покажу.  
Я бросил на землю мешок с бьющимся в нем зайцем, подошел и сел на траву у ног Тома. Он наклонился, пристально глядя мне в глаза.  
— Лови...

***  
Большая гостиная, обставленная старомодной тяжелой мебелью. У растопленного, несмотря на жаркий летний вечер, камина стоят с чашками в руках несколько пожилых волшебников. Слышны обрывки разговора: «Нет, что б там ни говорили, а тыквы — моя гордость. И я в этом году все-таки возьму за них приз, попомните мои слова!».  
— Мастерсон опять о своих тыквах, — сказал кто-то у меня за спиной скрипучим голоском. — Вам, городским, смешно, небось? Что скажешь? Должно быть, сидишь и думаешь, какие мы тут все дурни, а?  
— Ну что вы, сэр, — услышал я вежливый голос Тома и обернулся. Том сидел за столом рядом с лысым стариком, перед которым стоял стакан с огневиски — судя по всему, не первый.  
— Так мы с вами говорили о Дамблдоре, — напомнил Том и взял свою чашку с чаем. — Понимаете, я ведь ничего не знаю о его жизни... А он женат?  
— Женат, скажешь тоже, — старик подозрительно принюхался к жидкости в своем стакане. — Ну и дрянной огневиски наливают в этом доме! Скупердяи, за кнат удавятся... Нет, чтоб Альбус да женился — быть такого не может. Хотя я б на его месте подыскал себе кого-никого. Так, для отводу глаз.  
— Простите? — Том приподнял бровь.  
— Вот заладил: простите да простите... А как не прощу, чего будешь делать? — старик захихикал и бодро опрокинул в себя полстакана «дрянного пойла». — Альбус, должно быть, думает, что никто и не догадывается, что он за птица. А я так сразу понял. Еще как к Батильде приезжал этот, племянничек или кто он ей там. Знаешь, гансик такой, как они все в Германии, — светленький, беленький... Вот у них с Альбусом дружба была, аж заглядение. День-деньской вместе, и по ночам друг к другу в окно лазают, все не наговорятся. А у меня дом как раз напротив, дак я в подзорную трубу на них смотрел, и мне тогда еще стало казаться, что дело тут нечисто. А потом что-то у них не заладилось, и Ариана как раз взяла да померла не пойми от чего — так дружка Альбусова и след простыл моментально. Не знаю уж, что у них там вышло, а только накануне в доме так бахало да сверкало... Ну, это б я докопался, но ко мне как раз министерские пристали, мол, я у себя огнекрабов незаконно держу — вот идиоты, скажи? Я их, ясное дело, послал куда подальше, да только с Дамблдорами за недосугом не разобрался. Ну, ладно, думаю, всего на свете не узнаешь. А потом прошло пару лет — смотрю, приезжает Альбус в наше захолустье. Навестить, значит, нас, убогих. Да не один, а с приятелем. В Хогвартсе они вместе учились, что ли, а потом в Академии трансфигурации, и квартиру вместе снимали. Альбус таким франтом тогда заявился — бородку отрастил, мантии стал носить дорогущие, в общем, фу-ты ну-ты, ножки гнуты. А приятель так себе, рябенький какой-то, зато уж так на него смотрел, так в рот заглядывал... И все-то старался Альбусу угодить — и книжки всякие с ним читал, и разговоры умные разговаривал, и за покупками бегал. Я раз встретил Альбуса на улице и говорю: «Какой у тебя друг заботливый, лучше любой жены. Ну, прямо миссис Дамблдор, а?». Тот-то, конечно, прикинулся, что ему невдомек, о чем я толкую. Еще так улыбнулся мне снисходительно, мол, куда вам до нас, образованных. Да только мы тут хоть и в потемках, а об ихних нравах городских наслышаны, наслышаны... Ты, парень, должно быть, и не смекаешь, про что это я?  
— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Вы, наверное, сейчас говорили об Элфиасе Доже? Да, я читал, что он старый друг Дамблдора. Он тоже сейчас воюет. Недавно получил Орден Мерлина четвертой степени за отличие в бою.  
Старик опять захихикал и допил свой огневиски.  
— Дак ясно, что воюет. А как же иначе? Верная супруга ведь должна что? Сопровождать мужа всегда и везде, вот что!  
Он залился тоненьким неприятным смехом, потом хлопнул Тома по плечу — тот поморщился, но стерпел.  
— Ладно, парень, забудь. Рано тебе еще жизнь-то знать. Вот поживешь с мое, насмотришься на человеческую мерзость... Люди-то — они любят из себя добреньких да чистеньких строить, а как копнешь глубже, вовек не отмоешься. И заметь, кто больше всех благородство свое показывает — у тех-то разной гадости внутри по самое горлышко. И они ох как не любят, когда их в эту гадость носом тыкаешь! Готовы потом тебя со свету сжить, да еще под разные красивые слова — мол, только для добра стараются, чтоб, значит, зла стало меньше в мире. Ну, и тебя-то записывают в это самое зло. А я ж не зло, парень. Кто так думает — те зла не видели... Я что? Ассенизатор, а если по-простому, так золотарь. Выгребаю на свет белый дерьмо, которое чистые да праведные наворотили. Гадко, ясное дело, но кто-то ж должен...

***  
Картинка поплыла, смазалась, ее сменил тесный маленький холл — должно быть, это уже был дом Батильды Бэгшот. Сама хозяйка казалась очень расстроенной и, отдавая старенькой эльфине пальто, не переставала сокрушаться:  
— Том, мне так неудобно, что тебе пришлось разговаривать с Бредингом. Конечно, ты не мог отказаться, это было бы невежливо, — но, Мерлин великий, я не могу даже представить, что он тебе наговорил! Ты теперь начнешь думать о нашей деревне бог весть что.  
— Конечно, нет, мэм, — Том улыбался. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что в словах Брединга нет ни капли правды. Видно же, что он отъявленный старый лгун.  
Сквозь лицо Батильды проступали другие лица — должно быть, Том видел их в ее воспоминаниях. Какой-то человек в форменной мантии аврора... «Вы уверены, что все эти годы не поддерживали отношений с племянником? Мисс Бэгшот, если мы узнаем, что вы переписывались, это может быть расценено как пособничество врагу...».  
Батильда смотрела на Тома испуганно — должно быть, пыталась по выражению его лица понять, что Брединг понарассказал о ней самой.  
— Спокойной ночи, мисс Бэгшот, — послышался спокойный голос.  
Минерва стояла на лестнице со свечой в руках. На ее щеке лежал теплый отсвет пламени.  
— Спокойной ночи, Том.  
Ее глаза в тени казались огромными, и передо мной тут же вспыхнула следующая «картинка», такая яркая, четкая и живая, что меня будто вбросило в воспоминание, и я не мог оттуда вырваться.

***  
Из серого предрассветного сумрака выплывают очертания пузатого комода и кувшина на столике. Легкий ветерок раскачивает занавески. В этом неверном свете все кажется странным — кровать с железной спинкой покачивается, словно корабль на воде, а переплетение льняных нитей наволочки, наоборот, видится неожиданно четко, вплоть до последнего узелка.  
Волосы Минервы темной тяжелой массой лежат на подушке. Ее кожа кажется смуглой, а белые бретельки ночной сорочки словно светятся. Том лежит с ней рядом, опираясь на локоть и легонько обводя мизинцем контур ее губ. Она протягивает руку, поправляет простыню у него на плече.  
— Тебе пора. Мисс Бэгшот скоро проснется.  
— Я знаю. Сейчас уйду.  
— Ты постоянно о чем-то думаешь. Что тебе сказал этот Брединг?  
— Много разного. Слухи, сплетни... Тебе вряд ли интересно.  
Она касается его лица.  
— Том, почему это интересно тебе?  
— Всегда полезно знать, что бывает с людьми.  
— Даже если это грязь? Ты же всегда был таким светлым, солнечным. Почему в последнее время ты везде видишь одни темные пятна?  
— Солнце светит и добрым, и злым, радость моя.  
Минерва хмурится — между бровей пролегает тонкая складка.  
— Это не значит, что нужно равнять одно и другое. Хотя не мне об этом говорить, конечно.  
— Почему?  
Она улыбается.  
— Да потому, что я лежу с тобой в одной постели, если ты не заметил. Я сама поступаю плохо. Так что рассуждать о правильном и неправильном — лицемерие с моей стороны, разве нет?  
— Совсем нет. Кому какое дело, что мы стали мужем и женой чуть раньше, чем это позволил чиновник из Министерства?  
— Суть же не в этом... Видишь, я опять пытаюсь убедить себя, что все в порядке, — и не могу. Для меня это важно. Для меня правильное и неправильное имеют значение.  
— А для меня уже нет. Минни, не бывает правильного и неправильного. Кто устанавливает рамки и какое право имеет навязывать их нам? Я слишком долго жил с маглами, думал на их манер. Знаешь, как мне было страшно, когда я стал наконец решать сам за себя? Ждал, что в любой момент небо разверзнется, и меня поразит молния, или явится дьявол и утащит меня в ад... Что ты смеешься?  
Он касается губами ее щеки.  
— Очень страшно было. Но я ни минуты не жалею. Свобода — не самая ласковая подруга, но жить без нее невозможно. Все равно что без воздуха. Даже если на улице мороз, ты же не будешь закладывать окна кирпичом и не перестанешь дышать? Так и здесь.  
— Ты опять за свое! При чем тут свобода? Если для тебя все дороги одинаковы, ты не сможешь сдвинуться с места. Так вечно и останешься в одной точке, даже если тебе будет казаться, что ты бежишь изо всех сил. Понимаешь?  
— Подожди. Я, наверное, плохо объяснил. Вот смотри: все действия равноценны, но мы выбираем то, что нам выгодно или к чему лежит душа. Что значит — не сдвинешься с места? Каждый выбор создает целую сеть новых возможностей, новых тропинок. А если все время думать, хорошо или плохо поступаешь, то всегда будешь идти одной колеей, как лошадь с шорами на глазах.  
— Да нет же! — Минерва садится в кровати, опираясь на подушку. — Все наоборот! Тот, кто поступает плохо, сам лишает себя выбора. Например, честный человек может заняться чем угодно, а у вора нет ни минуты покоя — ему нужно беспокоиться, куда сбыть краденое и как бы не попасться... Понимаешь? Он не свободен. Он не может делать, что хочет, у него всего один путь. А у тех, кто знает, что хорошо и что плохо, их тысячи.   
Том ежится и, укрыв Минни потеплее, кладет голову ей на плечо.  
— В этом что-то есть. Чем чаще выбираешь неправильно, тем ближе тупик, да? Я подумаю над этим.  
Его рука скользит по ее плечу, касается груди. Минерва коротко вздыхает.  
— У нас очень мало времени...  
— Я знаю. Я уже совсем скоро уйду.  
— Это опять будет больно? — спрашивает она, глядя, как по потолку расползается розовое пятно от первых солнечных лучей.  
— М-м... Не знаю. Может быть. Наверное, тебе нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.  
— Хорошо. Знаешь, это должно быть, глупо, но мне даже хочется, чтобы было больно. Словно так я смогу лучше тебя запомнить и никогда не забывать.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто мы собираемся расстаться.  
— Нет. Но иногда мне становится жутко. Все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Как во сне. Я проснусь, и сон закончится.  
— Ты начинаешь думать так же шиворот-навыворот, как и я. Наверное, это заразно. Рэй сказал бы, что тебе надо срочно съесть конфетку.  
Она улыбается.  
— Будь осторожен.  
— Конечно...

***  
Я изо всех сил старался «проснуться», вынырнуть из воспоминания. Даже голова закружилась. Потом меня ослепил солнечный свет, с оглушительным шумом вернулись звуки птичьих голосов и шелест листьев. Головокружение было такое сильное, что я чуть не упал на траву.  
— Прости, — мне было ужасно неловко. — Я не должен был это видеть.  
— Да я сам виноват. Не сумел вовремя обрезать воспоминание.  
Я оперся спиной о поваленное дерево и закурил.  
— Ты думаешь, то, что сказал Брединг о Дамблдоре, — правда?  
— Он был в этом уверен, насколько я понял по его мыслям.  
— Мало ли кто в чем уверен? Дамблдор не производит такого впечатления.  
— Мало ли кто не производит, — ответил Том, пожав плечами.  
— Даже если это правда, что это нам даст?  
— Ну, как же. Мы теперь знаем уязвимое место Дамблдора. Подумай только: заместитель директора школы — извращенец. Какой будет скандал, если об этом узнают родители учеников!  
— А еще его могут посадить в тюрьму, — сказал я, затягиваясь вишневой сигаретой, от которой слегка кружилась голова. — Ты не знал, что мужеложство запрещено законом?*  
Том рассмеялся.  
— Догадывался... Хорошие сигареты. Ты не мог бы курить такие все время? Мы сейчас можем себе это позволить. Единственный табак, дым от которого меня не раздражает.  
Он встал и сорвал себе еще веточку акации.  
— Насчет закона — это хорошо. Дамблдор ведь в мирное время заседал в Визенгамоте. Это был бы сильный удар по его репутации.  
— Ты думаешь, в Визенгамоте он один такой? Пф-ф...  
— Не думаю. Но остальные меня пока не интересуют.  
— В любом случае эти сведения никак нельзя использовать. Надеюсь, ты не собрался шантажировать Дамблдора?  
— Нет, конечно! — Том закашлялся. — Я пока не хочу остаться без головы.  
— А что тогда?  
— Понятия не имею. Тем более что ты прав — это не более чем домыслы Брединга. Но дыма без огня не бывает... Когда-нибудь это может пригодиться. Еще меня заинтересовал тот самый немец, племянник Батильды, не знаю, как его зовут. Она так старается о нем не думать, что мне ни разу не удалось увидеть его лицо, не то что узнать имя. Да и в любом случае это было давно, так что теперь, наверное, уже неважно.  
Заяц в мешке задергался, да так энергично, что чуть не запрыгнул в кусты. Я поднялся и подхватил мешок.  
— Пошли. Нам еще надо незаметно пронести его в школу.  
— Да, — Том кивнул и тоже встал. — Слушай, сегодня надо будет подоить Сьюзи. Слагхорн ждет свою дань, а у меня нет волоса единорога. Отнесу ему пузырек с ядом.  
— Ты серьезно? — я даже остановился. — А вдруг он спросит, откуда у тебя яд василиска?  
— Спросит, конечно, — Том пожал плечами. — Я в ответ наплету ему полную чушь, а он сделает вид, что в нее поверил… Все, как обычно.  
Уходя, он снял с полянки заглушающее заклятие и оглядел ее, словно подозревал слежку. Но все было тихо и спокойно. Слышались только голоса птиц, да солнце ярко светило сквозь ветви деревьев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гомосексуальные отношения в Англии и Уэльсе были официально разрешены законом только в 1967 году, в Шотландии в 1980 году. До того они карались тюремным заключением, а вплоть до середины XIX века — смертной казнью. Учитывая, что магическое сообщество в своем социальном развитии более архаично, чем магловское, законы против гомосексуальных отношений там тоже наверняка существовали, причем могли быть отменены даже позже — только в конце XX века.


	33. Chapter 33

Через неделю погода резко переменилась: для шотландской весны это обычное дело. Еще шестого мая стояла жара, а седьмого с утра похолодало, и к полудню повалил снег. Лужайка перед школой превратилась в бело-зеленое лоскутное одеяло, по Хогвартсу гуляли сквозняки, а студенты, входившие в школу с улицы, напоминали снеговиков.  
Как сказал Розье, в отделе предсказаний погоды «Ежедневного пророка» все, должно быть, напились на радостях, что хоть один прогноз сбылся. Зато плохо пришлось нашим игрокам в квиддич. На восьмое мая был назначен финальный матч между Слизерином и Рэйвенкло, но утром, когда команды выходили на поле, мело так, что в двух шагах было ничего не разглядеть. Трибуны прятались под зонтами, свисток судьи был не слышен за порывами ветра, а игроки казались черными тенями, мечущимися в пелене снега.   
Кевин Мактэвиш с седьмого курса Хаффлпаффа поначалу еще пытался комментировать матч, но потом махнул рукой и лишь выкрикивал в мегафон цифры с табло — по ним можно было понять, что Рэйвенкло ведет в счете. На нашей трибуне начали было скандировать кричалки, но за шумом ветра мы сами себя еле слышали. Два часа спустя, когда зрители охрипли, насквозь промерзли и промокли от снега, а Рэйвенкло выигрывал с перевесом в шестьдесят очков, Мактэвиш вдруг объявил, что Слизерин вырвался вперед.   
Минут через пять, когда игроки стали приземляться на поле, к ним побежали болельщики. Касси Малфой, у которого даже на ресницах налип снег, от холода не мог говорить и только стучал зубами. В руке у него был зажат жалобно трепыхавшийся снитч.  
Слизеринская трибуна взорвалась криком и свистом. Правда, непонятно, чему мы радовались больше: выигрышу или возможности наконец вернуться в теплую гостиную… На верхних рядах кто-то развернул огромное знамя факультета, которое громко хлопало на ветру.  
Победу мы отметили вечеринкой с танцами. Малфоя заставили влезть на стол вместо трона и увенчали наспех наколдованным лавровым венком. Теперь уже не было сомнений, что в этом году мы получим кубок школы.   
Касси чувствовал себя героем, хотя на следующее утро его забрали в лазарет с сильнейшей простудой. Пока он там лежал, погода, как назло, стала улучшаться — снег растаял, оставив лужи в школьном дворе и почерневшую от заморозков траву. А через два дня солнце опять припекало.  
В газетах тоже были хорошие новости. На восточном фронте наступали русские; наши вернули себе Бирму и вынудили немцев сложить оружие в Тунисе и Египте. Пятнадцатого мая, через два дня после того, как «Пророк» написал о капитуляции немецких и итальянских войск в Африке, у нас был выходной, и мы отправились в лес на окраине Хогсмида — выпить пива и поесть печеной картошки в честь победы. С нами были Эвелин и Патриция. Джейн тоже согласилась пойти.   
Костер разгорелся быстро и сильно. Полянка между соснами оказалась не хуже любого камина — пламя и дым вытягивало вверх, искры от смолистых веток взлетали, как фейерверки, чуть не задевая темную хвою. Том с Минни где-то бродили и пришли позже; Минерва села рядом с костром и протянула к нему ладони, а Том остался стоять, прислонившись к стволу сосны. В лесу уже смеркалось, на востоке поднималась почти полная луна.   
Патриция принесла с собой гитару, и мы пели сначала военные песни, а потом уже все подряд. Джейн слушала, но сама петь отказывалась, утверждая, что у нее нет слуха.   
Минерва сидела на бревне, скрестив лодыжки и кутаясь в теплый клетчатый платок. Она была какая-то грустная, непонятно почему, и избегала смотреть на Тома. Потом немного повеселела и даже спела старинную народную песню:

…Если сможешь так мне рубашку сшить,   
Чабрец, розмарин, шалфей,   
Чтоб ее не коснулись игла и нить —  
Ты возлюбленной станешь моей.  
Если выстирать сможешь рубашку мою,   
Чабрец, розмарин, шалфей,   
В сухом, как песок, безводном краю —  
Ты возлюбленной станешь моей.  
…Отыщи-ка земли плодородный слой,  
Чабрец, розмарин, шалфей,  
Между дном морским и морской водой —  
Я возлюбленной стану твоей.  
Сними урожай бумажным серпом,  
Чабрец, розмарин, шалфей,  
И свяжи снопы павлиньим пером —  
Я возлюбленной стану твоей.  
Если хватит сил для такого труда,   
Чабрец, розмарин, шалфей,   
За рубашкой своей приходи тогда —  
Я возлюбленной стану твоей…* 

На последних строчках она бросила на Тома короткий взгляд, а он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

***  
Вернувшись однажды из подземелья — дело было уже в конце мая, — Том сказал, что у Сьюзи начинается линька. Старая кожа была ей тесна и понемногу отслаивалась, а на носу отходила лохмотьями. Из-за того, что роговица помутнела, Сьюзи стала плохо видеть. Она беспокоилась, не желала отдавать яд, а однажды разозлилась и так хлестнула Тома хвостом, что он отлетел и ударился о стену. На факультет он вернулся с фиолетово-черным синяком в пол-бедра, а потом несколько дней хромал.  
Всем, кто спрашивал, что случилось, Том отвечал, что споткнулся, сбегая по лестнице. Минни, естественно, в это не поверила — Том уже успел приобщить ее к нашим прогулкам по парапету Астрономической башни. Она подозревала, что он упал вовсе не с лестницы и вообще чудом остался жив. Том отшучивался, но было видно, что ее тревога его раздражает. Он не хотел отвечать на вопросы и пускать Минни в свою жизнь дальше некоего предела. А для нее это было странно — как можно с близкими людьми устанавливать границы?   
Поэтому они начали ссориться. Минерва казалась грустной и измученной, а Том — уставшим и раздраженным. На факультете он не ночевал, так что, думаю, они встречались по ночам в его подсобке и мирились. Но хватало этого ненадолго.  
Том в те дни срывался по любым пустякам. Из-за того, что все вокруг готовились к экзаменам и слишком много думали, у него постоянно болела голова. Временами он не выдерживал и глотал двойную или тройную дозу зелья, подавлявшего легилименцию, а потом его рвало в туалете.   
Я думаю, что Минерву пугали еще и эти перепады настроения — она ведь не знала, в чем дело. Будь это лет на двадцать позже, она решила бы, что Том принимает наркотики. Но в сороковые годы это никому не приходило в голову.  
С нами Том еще держал себя в руках, но вот младшие курсы в его присутствии дышать боялись. Вдобавок Сьюзи не могла выбрать более неудачного времени для линьки. До СОВ оставалось всего ничего, а мы вместо того, чтоб учиться, были готовы в любой момент лезть в подземелье. Сброшенная василиском шкура быстро каменеет, если не обработать ее специальным составом. Так что мы знали — как только змея перелиняет, у нас будет лишь несколько часов на все про все.   
Котел мы сумели протащить вниз уже давно и прямо там сварили зелье для замачивания шкуры. Но ведь надо было еще разрезать ее на куски и упаковать для отправки заказчику…  
Теперь Том навещал Сьюзи каждую ночь. Чтобы старая кожа сходила быстрее, однажды он не стал запирать змею за внутренней дверью в подземелье, а разрешил ей поползать по трубам.  
Как позже выяснилось, это была не лучшая мысль.

***  
Что дело плохо, мы узнали не сразу. Шел урок трансфигурации, но за пять минут до звонка Брэдли вызвали в учительскую. Когда мы позже спустились в Большой зал на обед, за преподавательским столом не было ни ее, ни Диппета, ни профессора Меррифот. Никто ничего не знал, и по залу гуляли самые разные слухи: что директор подал в отставку, что в школе вспыхнула эпидемия драконьей оспы, что кентавры из Запретного леса взбесились и вышли на тропу войны…  
Перед обедом Том успел принять очередную дозу своего зелья и теперь сидел сонный. Происходившее его не волновало, да и нас, признаться, тоже. Эйвери даже обрадовался слухам — если случилось что-нибудь совсем из ряда вон, может, и СОВы отменят?  
Позже Тому передали записку от Меррифот с просьбой прийти в больничное крыло. Он послушно поднялся и пошел, как сомнамбула, а на выходе из зала ударился плечом о дверной косяк. Из-за гриффиндорского стола Минни проводила его тревожным взглядом.  
Зато когда Том вернулся на факультет через два часа, от его сонливости и следа не осталось. Он нервничал и злился. Оказалось, что утром недалеко от входа в библиотеку нашли шестикурсника с Хаффлпаффа — толстого парня по имени Николас. Я много раз видел его в коридорах школы, но фамилии не знал. Кажется, Литтон или, может быть, Литтсби. На его лице застыло удивленное выражение, а все мышцы тела свело так, что поднятую руку не удавалось согнуть. Как будто за одно мгновение человек превратился в статую. Но все же Литтон был жив, и его переправили в клинику святого Мунго, где обещали за несколько дней вылечить с помощью сока мандрагоры.  
Николас был маглорожденным, его отец занимал какой-то высокий пост в правительстве. Можно было не сомневаться, что, узнав о случившемся, он устроит скандал. В те дни наше министерство страшно боялось задеть маглов, так что Диппет заранее предвидел крупные неприятности.   
Вдобавок никто из учителей не мог понять, что произошло. Сошлись на том, что на Литтона кто-то навел порчу, пользуясь темномагическими заклятиями. Опросили всех хаффлпаффцев, но так и не выяснили, кто мог бы это сделать.   
Директор рвал и метал, а потом подписал приказ, грозящий отчислением любому студенту, которого уличат в использовании заклятий, не входящих в школьную программу. А смотритель Прингл теперь рыскал по Хогвартсу, выслеживая тех, кто осмелится вынуть палочку на перемене.  
Мы, наверное, единственные во всей школе знали, что случилось. Недалеко от входа в библиотеку в стене была вентиляционная решетка. Должно быть, Сьюзи в своих прогулках заползла туда, и Литтон, проходя по коридору, случайно встретился с ней взглядом. Ему повезло, что у змеи как раз отслаивалась старая роговица, так что Сьюзи смотрела на него словно сквозь очки.   
Нам тоже повезло — ведь все могло обернуться куда хуже, и на месте Литтона мог быть кто-нибудь из нас.   
Неудивительно, что в тот вечер мы сидели, как на иголках. Немного разрядило обстановку только письмо от Долохова, отправленное, судя по дате, недели две назад. Свиток с размазанным штампом военной цензуры принесла взъерошенная сова, на ноге у которой было кольцо с гравировкой «Собственность Сил самообороны».

«Ну, здравствуй, брат, — писал Долохов. — Не знаю, когда это письмо дойдет до тебя и будут ли к тому времени хорошие новости. Но вроде у нас, тьфу-тьфу, все идет неплохо, и немцы отступают и отступают. Так что, может, к лету совсем управимся. Хотелось бы, конечно, а то глаза бы мои уже на эту пустыню не глядели. Жара в тени под сорок градусов, а песок так блестит, что смотреть больно. Ходим закутанные шарфами, а иначе нельзя — от солнца весь за полчаса волдырями пойдешь.   
Макферсону жена прислала свой кружевной зонтик от солнца. К нему бы еще парочку шезлонгов да поднос с коктейлями, и готово — добро пожаловать на курорт Эль-Аламейн.  
У нас тут вообще dolce vita, как говорят пленные макаронники. Сплошные развлечения. На той неделе, например, с Хоскинсом романтично прогулялись под луной до немецкого магопоста. И представь, сумели не только тихо-аккуратно его снять, вместе с магическим щитом, но еще и назад вернуться. Так что Макферсону, видать, не судьба дождаться моей защитной мантии, которую я ему завещал.   
Хоскинса на той прогулке здорово приложили, я уж боялся, что он от потери крови отправится на Авалон. Меня тоже задело, но слегка — часть щеки снесло, а так нормально. Зато попал в лазарет на два дня. Вот где благодать! Лежи себе, как кум королю, и в потолок поплевывай. А на выходе меня командование обрадовало, что хотят представить к медали, так что вот.  
Физиономия, конечно, осталась перекошенная, словно кто врезал мне в скулу, да так и бросил. Зато, если доживу, вернусь героем, еще и с медалью. Так что все путем, только бриться теперь зверски неудобно.   
Кстати, хотел тебя поздравить с будущей свадьбой. Приехать вряд ли смогу, потому как что-то мне подсказывает, что летом у нас пойдет самое веселье. Не знаю пока, куда нас отсюда перебросят, да и знал бы, не написал — сам понимаешь, нельзя. Но в любом случае немцы, думаю, нас ждут отовсюду и готовятся изо всех сил...».

Флинта в спальне не было — видно, он вышел незаметно для нас. Тони хорошо к нему относился и всегда передавал привет, но Маркусу все равно тяжело было слушать о войне. Дочитав письмо, Том сложил его и сунул в книгу, но потом, когда никого не было, показал мне конец свитка, который не стал зачитывать вслух. Один из абзацев он отчеркнул чернилами на полях.

«Что касается моего почти тезки — ох и поломал я голову, пока соображал, кого ты имеешь в виду! — то вроде слухов таких не было. Хотя мне-то, честно говоря, без разницы. Воюет он нормально, у нас его уважают, а там пускай с кем хочет, с тем и развлекается. Не мой это интерес, да и не твой, по-хорошему.  
Ты, главное, будь там поосторожнее. Не знаю, на чем ты собрался делать большие деньги, но лучше сначала семь раз подумай, хорошо? А то, знаешь, повадился один кувшин по воду ходить... Ну, ты меня понял.  
Короче, будь поаккуратнее и не лезь, где чуешь опасность. Даст Мерлин, на Рождество приеду, там уже нормально поговорим. А пока держись.  
Ну все, пиши.  
Тони»

***  
С Литтоном нам повезло. Его отпустили из клиники через два дня, и он охотно рассказывал всем и каждому о случившемся, так что через Нотта мы почти сразу все узнали. Выяснилось, что Литтон ничего не помнит. Просто шел в библиотеку — и вдруг почувствовал себя очень странно: стало тяжело дышать, все тело словно свело судорогой... Дальше он будто бы спал без сновидений. Даже не поверил, когда в святом Мунго ему сказали, что прошло три дня, — самому Литтону казалось, что всего несколько минут.  
Казалось, теперь об этой истории можно было забыть. Но на следующий день в школе появился Дамблдор.  
Он вошел в Большой зал во время обеда, и я поначалу даже ничего не понял — только отметил, что за столом Гриффиндора поднялся шум. Обернувшись, увидел, что старшекурсники вскочили с мест, сгрудились вокруг кого-то и наперебой тянутся пожать ему руку. Потом я различил мелькающую в толпе знакомую каштановую бородку.  
— О! — сказал Эйвери. — Смотрите, кто приехал!  
Том обернулся, посмотрел на Дамблдора и пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
— Ну вот, накликал. А ведь говорили мне — не буди лихо, пока оно тихо.  
В тот вечер за ужином преподавательский стол пустовал. Учителя отмечали приезд Дамблдора. Около двух часов ночи мы с Томом отправились к василиску и чуть не столкнулись в коридоре третьего этажа с Меррифот и Брэдли.   
Мы были под разиллюзионным, но мне показалось, что профессорши и так ничего бы не заметили. Они передвигались по коридору зигзагами, держась друг за друга, и то и дело останавливались и смеялись. Меррифот левитировала перед собой бутылку огневиски «Старый Огден». Бутылка временами ныряла вниз, и Брэдли каждый раз громко взвизгивала.  
— Не бойся, Венди, — успокаивала ее Меррифот, — у меня большой оп… оп-пыт.  
— Ой, стены кружатся, — сказала Брэдли тонким голоском. — Гала, а вдруг мы не найдем дорогу назад?  
— Найдем, — командирским тоном ответила Меррифот. — Обязаны! А то там уже все выпили... Вдобавок я обещала Армандо сыграть с ним в карты на раздевание.  
Услышав это, Брэдли опять захихикала и вцепилась в Меррифот, чтобы не упасть.  
— Ну-у, Армандо старый и неинтересный. И его жена тебе не простит. Лучше с Альбусом, он такой красивый и мужественный, правда? Гала, я хочу тебе признаться... Я, кажется, влюбилась.  
— Быстро ты!  
— А почему нет? У меня, между прочим, — вот тебе одной скажу, — еще никого не было с тех пор, как я развелась с Уолли. Четыре года. Представляешь?   
— Прекрасно представляю, — Меррифот остановилась, достала большой клетчатый носовой платок и высморкалась. Бутылка стала падать, но она ловко подхватила ее левой рукой. — Я, между прочим, уже тридцать лет как вдова.  
— Гала, милая! — Брэдли сочувственно погладила ее по плечу. — Все будет хорошо, ты еще кого-нибудь встретишь...  
— Да кому я такая старая нужна? — Меррифот спрятала платок в карман и двинулась дальше по коридору. — Вот ты — другое дело. Ты еще молодая, нечего ставить на себе крест.  
— Да! — воодушевленно согласилась Брэдли. — А как ты думаешь, я Альбусу понравлюсь?  
— Конечно! — Меррифот взмахнула рукой и едва успела спасти огневиски, чтобы оно не разбилось о стену. — Чтоб ты да не понравилась? Исключено! Пусть только попробует тебе отказать. Мы его тогда больше не пустим в наш кружеский друг... в смысле, дружеский круг...  
— Ой, Гала, ты такая хорошая, я тебя так люблю!   
Брэдли вдруг остановилась посреди коридора и звонко расцеловала Меррифот в обе щеки. Я зажмурился, ожидая услышать звон стекла, но у Меррифот, видно, и вправду опыт был хоть куда — огневиски осталось целым и невредимым.   
Когда я открыл глаза, учительницы уже скрылись за поворотом коридора. Том потащил меня за рукав:  
— Пошли.  
— Не знал, что Диппет женат, — сказал я, когда мы оказались в туалете.  
— Конечно, — ответил Том, направляясь к умывальникам. — Его жена живет в Хогсмиде, как и семьи других преподавателей. Я ее даже видел один раз — такая сухонькая старушка. Они заходили в «Сладкое королевство», и она еще ворчала, что Диппет опять не надел теплый шарф. У них есть внуки, насколько мне известно, но уже взрослые. У Меррифот тоже есть внучка. А ее муж был аврором, погиб при задержании преступника. Так что вот...  
Стена под умывальником со скрежетом поехала вбок. Я привычно отвернулся. На этот раз Том выпустил Сьюзи совсем ненадолго — она была в плохом настроении и не желала разговаривать. Старая кожа никак не отделялась, но помогать ей, как это делают со змеями, Том не рискнул. Сьюзи могла разозлиться и укусить, а проверять, как действует яд василиска на змееустов, ему тоже не хотелось.   
Когда мы возвращались на факультет и проходили мимо учительской, оттуда доносились музыка и смех. Потом внутри стали хлопать в ладоши и громко скандировать: «Аль-бус! Аль-бус!». Должно быть, Меррифот все же играла с Дамблдором на раздевание, и теперь он честно отрабатывал проигрыш...

***  
Дамблдор, как выяснилось, собирался задержаться в школе недели на две. Официально он получил отпуск, но Том не сомневался, что его попросил приехать Диппет. Директора очень напугало происшествие с Литтоном, и он надеялся, что Дамблдор сумеет в нем разобраться или по крайней мере будет под рукой, если еще что-то случится.   
Служебные апартаменты Дамблдора сейчас занимала Брэдли, так что он поселился в Хогсмиде, в одном из номеров «Кабаньей головы», но в школе бывал каждый день. Много времени проводил с гриффиндорцами, но заходил и на Слизерин — передать письма и поговорить с теми из студентов, у кого воевали родственники.   
Меня поразило, как Дамблдор умудряется, будучи вдали от Англии, знать все обо всех. Отведя в сторону Колина, он сказал, что человека, похожего на Розье-старшего, видели в одном из лагерей для военнопленных магов во Франции. Однако в начале весны ему с несколькими другими англичанами удалось бежать, и дальше о нем ничего не известно. Хотя сведения были недостоверные, Колин все же воспрял духом — теперь у него, по крайней мере, была какая-то надежда.  
Мне говорить с Дамблдором было не о чем, а Том вообще старался его избегать и всегда уходил, если Дамблдор оказывался поблизости. Мне было до крайности интересно, чем же Дамблдор так насолил ему еще до Хогвартса. Но Том не желал об этом говорить.   
Впрочем, по большому счету мне было не до Дамблдора, потому что наконец началась экзаменационная неделя. За три дня до СОВ, в пятницу, нам раздали расписание, и Слагхорн провел последнюю консультацию.  
— Зельеварение вы будете сдавать в понедельник, — инструктировал он нас, расхаживая по классу. — Очень надеюсь, что не подведете ни меня, ни факультет. Даже не пытайтесь пронести шпаргалку, потому что на входе стоит магический барьер, и это сразу обнаружится. Первая часть будет теоретической, потом, после обеда, — практика. Не нервничайте, сосредоточьтесь, хорошо обдумайте, что и как собираетесь делать. И умоляю, не забудьте вымыть руки, прежде чем приступить к работе!   
Розье засмеялся. Слагхорн остановился и сурово посмотрел на него.  
— Тут нет ничего смешного! Я год за годом вдалбливаю это студентам, но все равно на экзамене кто-нибудь забывает и грязными руками хватается за ингредиенты. А это, чтоб вы знали, грубейшее нарушение, за него снимают баллы!  
Вечером в общей гостиной Эйвери пристал к Нотту с вопросами:  
— Что там будет? Ты же сдавал СОВы в прошлом году. Все и вправду так страшно?  
— Как тебе сказать, — Нотт с удовольствием рассматривал его перепуганную физиономию. — Теория еще ничего — дают тридцать вопросов, на какие-нибудь да ответишь. А вот практика — жуть! Тянешь билет, в нем одно-единственное зелье. Если не знаешь, как оно делается, можешь смело класть билет и уходить.   
— Слушай, а в сортир выпускают? — жалобно спросил Эйвери. — Если оставить там учебник...  
— В туалет — только под конвоем экзаменатора. И он сначала проверяет, не спрятал ли ты конспект за бачком.  
Эйвери лихорадочно грыз ногти, но потом его лицо просветлело — кажется, у него появился план.  
Оставшиеся до экзаменов два дня пролетели с безумной скоростью. Мы целыми днями сидели в спальне, выходя только поесть. Розье, заткнув уши и раскачиваясь взад-вперед, зубрил рецепты зелий. Блэк, обложившись тетрадями и справочниками, не замечал ничего вокруг, а Эйвери постоянно ныл: «Том, ну, проверь меня, я тут ничего не понимаю… Тебе что, трудно?».   
В час ночи накануне экзамена я убрал тетради и улегся спать. Зубрить дальше было бессмысленно — перед смертью не надышишься.  
На следующее утро ровно в десять нас впустили в Большой зал. Длинные столы исчезли — вместо них появились ряды маленьких столиков, на которых уже были разложены бланки с вопросами, перья и свитки пергамента. Экзаменаторов нигде не было видно; должно быть, в это время они принимали практические задания у семикурсников, сдававших ТРИТОНы. Сидевшая за учительским столом Брэдли дождалась, пока мы займем свои места, и сказала:  
— Можете начинать. В вашем распоряжении два часа.  
Она перевернула песочные часы и окинула зал строгим взглядом. СОВы начались.  
Из тридцати вопросов я к своему удивлению ответил примерно на двадцать. Видно, дополнительные занятия со Слагхорном все же даром не прошли.   
Эйвери сидел наискосок от меня; едва Брэдли поднялась из-за своего стола и взмахнула палочкой, чтобы собрать пергаменты, как он вскочил и выбежал из зала, словно ошпаренный. На обеде его не было, а когда я после обеда зашел на факультет, то обнаружил Тима в спальне. Он сидел на своей кровати в одних трусах и, согнувшись в три погибели, писал что-то пером на животе. Ноги от щиколоток и выше уже были густо исписаны рецептами зелий.  
— Ты что делаешь? — расхохотался Розье, вошедший следом за мной.  
— Не мешай, — Эйвери шумно выдохнул, чтобы отбросить с глаз челку. — Я вот подумал: раз на практическом задании выпускают в туалет, то можно просто закрыться в кабинке, стащить штаны и... Это же не шпаргалка, так что магический барьер ее не обнаружит. Вы бы тоже так сделали.  
— Да ну, — я упал на кровать. — Слишком много возни. Эй, ты рубашку-то сразу не надевай! Подожди, пока чернила высохнут.  
В два часа пополудни нас собрали возле большого класса на первом этаже. Те, кто оказался ближе к двери, отпихивали друг друга, чтобы заглянуть в замочную скважину. Наконец дверь открылась — на пороге стоял Слагхорн со списком в руках.  
— Ну-с, начнем. Я вызываю по одному в алфавитном порядке... Эйвери!  
Розье похлопал побледневшего Тима по спине и шепнул:   
— Удачи!  
Тот кивнул и мужественно прошел мимо Слагхорна в приоткрытую дверь.  
Через щель теперь был виден экзаменаторский стол, за которым сидело с дюжину старых волшебников и ведьм. Крепко зажмурившись, Тимоти протянул руку и наугад схватил один из лежавших перед ним листков. Экзаменаторша в выцветшей фиолетовой шляпе записала номер билета в ведомость, но когда Эйвери уже хотел отойти, сидевший посредине лысый высохший старичок остановил его.  
— Подождите минутку, юноша, — сказал он дрожащим голосом. — Сейчас, сейчас...  
Потом взмахнул палочкой и произнес:  
— Inscriptum revelio!  
Волосы у Тимоти мгновенно разлохматились, словно по комнате пронесся порыв ветра, а штаны и рубашка вспыхнули ярким синим цветом. Экзаменаторы заулыбались.  
— Да-а, чего только не придумают студенты, — лысый старичок засмеялся тихим кудахчущим смехом. — Но и мы, знаете, не лыком шиты. Ай-яй-яй, молодой человек, как же вам не стыдно! Ступайте быстренько и смойте все это. Билет положите на место — когда вернетесь, будете тянуть заново.  
Тимоти, красный, как рак, выскочил из класса и побежал по коридору. Слагхорн, побагровевший от возмущения, прикрикнул: «Прошу тишины в коридоре!» и вызвал Блэка. На этот раз дверь закрыли плотно. Тем временем те, кто стоял к ней ближе, уже успели пересказать другим, за что именно выгнали Эйвери. Патриция Хайсмит внезапно ахнула и кинулась в сторону женской уборной, за ней устремились Лорин Яксли и две девчонки с Хаффлпаффа. Видно, не один Эйвери додумался написать шпаргалки на коленях...  
Хайсмит вернулась запыхавшаяся, в мокрых чулках, но успела как раз вовремя, чтобы войти в класс вслед за Флинтом. Моя очередь неуклонно приближалась, и я почувствовал, как во рту противно пересохло. Вытащил палочку и, держа ее в левой руке, трижды постучал по косяку — на удачу. Очень вовремя, потому что сразу после этого Слагхорн выкрикнул мою фамилию.   
За порогом меня встретила волна теплого воздуха — магический барьер. Подойдя к столу, я не стал мучиться с выбором, а просто взял билет, лежавший с самого края. Оказалось, что мне выпало уменьшающее зелье, которое я более-менее помнил еще с третьего курса. Это был хороший знак, поэтому ингредиенты из длинного ряда склянок и коробочек на втором столе я выбирал бодро.   
Потом одернул себя — рано радоваться. Сгрузил все на свободный стол, осмотрел аккуратно расставленные на нем котел, набор ножей, фарфоровую ступку. Потянулся было к ножу, но в последний момент вспомнил о наставлениях Слагхорна и побежал к раковине у дальней стены. Расхаживавший вдоль рядов экзаменатор довольно кивнул и отметил что-то в ведомости.  
Следующие два часа я работал, как проклятый. Однажды уже собрался помешать в котле против часовой стрелки, но проходивший мимо Слагхорн сделал страшное лицо. Моя рука замерла над котлом. Потом я все понял и стал мешать по часовой.  
То ли благодаря подсказке, то ли потому, что я все-таки помнил рецепт, зелье в итоге получилось примерно того оттенка и консистенции, как следовало. Запечатав пробирку с образцом, я бессильно рухнул на стул, а через пять минут услышал голос ведьмы в фиолетовой шляпе:  
— Экзамен окончен. Прошу отойти от котлов.  
За ужином я впервые за целый день почувствовал вкус еды. Потом кое-как добрался до спальни, упал на кровать и заснул, не раздеваясь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод Н. Голя.


	34. Chapter 34

Первая экзаменационная неделя оказалась гонкой на выживание. С чарами во вторник я справился неплохо, зато трансфигурация в среду обернулась провалом. Утешало только то, что мой позор длился недолго.  
В четверг, десятого июня, мы сдавали ЗОТИ. Письменная часть прошла, как по маслу, — все-таки Меррифот не зря нас дрессировала. Практической части я боялся, потому что в билете мог оказаться боггарт. На третьем курсе он у меня был совсем простенький — бешеная лисица, с которой я встретился когда-то в лесу и которую успел пристрелить из арбалета прежде, чем она на меня бросилась. Когда боггарт принял ее облик на уроке, я просто превратил его в плюшевого щенка. Но с тех пор случилось слишком много всякого, и теперь я ждал появления из шкафа не то авроров, не то Бобби с удавкой в руках.  
Но мне повезло. На консультации выяснилось, что Совет попечителей решил убрать боггарта из практических испытаний. Ученики, повидавшие бомбежку и транспорты беженцев, случалось, теряли сознание прямо в экзаменационном зале...  
Аудитория, где нам предстояло сдавать ЗОТИ, в очередной раз изменилась. Перед трансфигурацией здесь стоял оглушительный шум — это щебетали и перелетали с места на место птицы, которых нам предстояло превращать в зонты и бинокли. А теперь в классе появился десяток дверей, ведущих неизвестно куда. Из стеклянных ящиков вдоль стен за нами неприязненно следили болотники и погребины.  
Кроме экзаменаторов, в зале были еще двое широкоплечих волшебников в синих рабочих мантиях — сотрудники Лондонского магического зоопарка. Пришел и Дамблдор. Он сел отдельно и с интересом наблюдал за ходом экзамена.  
Когда подошла моя очередь, я вытащил билет и подошел с ним к свободному экзаменатору — крупному краснощекому волшебнику. Под его надзором я снял порчу с табакерки, которая пыталась укусить меня за палец, и сумел по внешним признакам распознать среди запыленных портьер именно ту, которую заселили докси. Потом экзаменатор, широко зевая, вытащил таблицу с рисунками следов и предложил мне найти среди них следы оборотня. Я даже обиделся — для потомственного охотника это было неприлично простое задание.  
Поставив очередной плюсик в ведомости, экзаменатор с тоской посмотрел сначала в мой билет, потом на часы, словно прикидывая, сколько еще осталось до ужина.  
— Последнее задание: «Помощь при переломах». Пройдемте к манекену.  
Манекен изображал тщедушного человечка в мантии и сапогах. Это был «Джонни», старый знакомый по кабинету ЗОТИ. На нем мы учились оказывать первую помощь. Если заклятия выполнялись правильно, у Джонни начинали светиться глаза.  
Когда экзаменатор тронул его палочкой, левая рука манекена щелкнула и согнулась под неестественным углом. Возиться пришлось долго, а Джонни ехидно комментировал мои действия. Но в конце концов у меня все получилось, так что он недовольно засверкал глазами.  
На выходе из зала болтались Флинт и Эйвери. Я решил подождать остальных вместе с ними. Меррифот как раз впустила Тома и, подойдя к главе комиссии, что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Тот с любопытством посмотрел на Риддла и кивнул.  
Должно быть, Меррифот, верная себе, попросила комиссию погонять Тома по всему учебному материалу, включая темы, которые в Хогвартсе преподаются только теоретически... Как потом выяснилось, я был прав. Прошло уже около часа с той поры, как он вошел в зал. Экзамен уже сдали и Розье, и Стоктон, и Яксли, то есть все, кто шел по алфавиту после фамилии «Риддл». Я успел сбегать на ужин и принести оттуда сэндвичей — а Тома все еще допрашивали.  
Через приоткрытую дверь мы следили за тем, как он, надев защитные перчатки и маску, распознает проклятие, наложенное на старинный фолиант. Это тоже был теоретический материал, к практике нас на уроках не допускали. Вокруг Тома теперь столпилась вся комиссия — все равно студентов больше не было, и экзаменаторам стало нечем заняться. Меррифот тревожно смотрела со стороны, а Дамблдор, придвинув стул поближе, внимательно наблюдал.  
Том как раз трансфигурировал первую попавшуюся под руку чернильницу в мышь и аккуратно опустил ее на фолиант. Мышь громко заверещала, и ее лапки стали быстро темнеть, словно обугливаясь. Потом она дернулась и завалилась набок. Том мгновенно схватил ее пинцетом, перенес на соседний стол и вскрыл скальпелем, трансфигурированным из пера. При этом он отрывисто пояснял свои действия. Голос из-под маски звучал глухо и странно:  
— Видимых изменений внутренних органов нет... Без дополнительного исследования нельзя утверждать наверняка, но я бы предположил, что она умерла от болевого шока, вызванного ожогом кожи и подкожных тканей... Для человека ожог был бы менее опасен, но все равно привел бы к серьезным последствиям. Предположительно, проклятие относится к категории...  
— А почему вы провели тест с грызуном? — вмешалась ведьма в фиолетовой шляпе. — Разве недостаточно было бы диагностических заклятий?  
— Это экономит время, — парировал Том. — Полный диагностический набор занимает три четверти часа, тогда как провокативный тест — около пяти минут. Максимум минут двадцать, если проклятие сложное. Подтвердим наши предположения...  
Он коснулся книги палочкой — обложка засветилась зеленым светом.  
— Вы делаете это невербально? — ведьма в фиолетовой шляпе приподняла бровь, а потом повернулась к Меррифот и беззвучно зааплодировала. Меррифот беспокойно сглотнула. Том закончил снимать проклятие и со вздохом сделал шаг назад, стягивая маску с лица.  
Кто-то тронул меня за плечо. Я обернулся и увидел Минерву.  
— Он все еще там? — шепотом спросила она. — Что-то не так? Я была на факультете, все остальные уже сдали.  
Я отошел в сторону и пустил ее заглянуть в приоткрытую дверь.  
— Коллеги, — экзаменовавший меня волшебник кашлянул, — может, отпустим юношу? Он и так продемонстрировал прекрасные знания, а время уже позднее.  
Как бы в подтверждение этих слов у него громко заурчало в животе, и он покраснел.  
— Сейчас, сейчас...  
Лысый глава комиссии задумчиво жевал губами и разглядывал Тома, словно редкую вещицу, которую жаль откладывать, не изучив.  
— Скажите, мистер... э-э... Риддл, а вы не могли бы выполнить еще одно задание? На оценку это не повлияет, потому что вы и так, на мой взгляд, заслуживаете высшего балла... Думаю, все со мной согласятся.  
Склонив голову набок, он оглядел остальных экзаменаторов.  
— Собственно говоря, это задание для седьмого курса, и вы, конечно же, можете отказаться. Но профессор Меррифот говорила, что вы отлично обращаетесь с нечистью.  
— Да, я готов, — Том уже снял защитные перчатки и держал их в руке. — Какое именно магическое существо вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
— Вторая дверь слева... Да, именно эта. Если вы ее откроете, то обнаружите там каппу. Мы специально привезли его из Лондонского зоопарка...  
— Черт! — Розье у меня за спиной дернулся. — Этот каппа сегодня на ТРИТОНах чуть не задушил Руквуда.  
— Это, конечно же, небезопасно, — извиняющимся тоном сказал лысый старичок, — но служители будут рядом и в любой момент...  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — по лицу Тома было видно, как он устал. Перед дверью, за которой скрывался каппа, он остановился и потер виски. Потом осторожно открыл ее и отступил на шаг.  
За дверью была вовсе не комната, а кусочек леса. Над нешироким, но, судя по всему, глубоким ручьем склонялись ветки неизвестных мне кустарников, а чуть выше начинались заросли бамбука.  
— Ваша задача — перейти через ручей и вернуться обратно, — сказал глава комиссии и подошел поближе. Служители зоопарка тоже поднялись с мест.  
— Алоизиус, ну сколько можно? — раздраженно спросил мой экзаменатор. — Мальчик устал, это видно, а каппа с утра не в настроении. Зачем лишние…  
— Простите, — Том перебил его, обращаясь к сотрудникам зоопарка. — Этот каппа давно живет в Англии?  
— Пять лет.  
— Он хорошо понимает по-английски?  
— Ну, более-менее...  
— Ясно, — Том не стал слушать дальше, развернулся и перешагнул порог комнатки.  
Мы уже не просто подсматривали в щель, а бесцеремонно глазели, стоя у входа в зал, но на нас никто не обращал внимания.  
Том остановился на пологом берегу ручья, по-прежнему растирая виски кончиками пальцев. Вода в ручье слегка плеснула, словно где-то охотилась на муху форель, но лучи заходящего солнца били в глаза, и ничего нельзя было рассмотреть толком. Потом мне удалось различить на берегу что-то серое... и еще...  
— Эй, парень, ты бы встал подальше! — предостерегающе сказал один из служителей. Второй сделал шаг вперед, держа палочку наготове. Дамблдор поднялся со своего стула и встал позади группки экзаменаторов. Он снял очки и задумчиво покусывал дужку, наблюдая за Томом.  
Том не двигался с места. Каппа тем временем уже выбрался на берег и оказался в двух шагах от него. Это был, судя по всему, старый экземпляр, не то что у нас в кабинете ЗОТИ. Коренастый, массивный, он казался уродливой помесью гориллы и жабы: длинные руки, безгубый рот, на спине плотный панцирь... Неприятный запах — не то рыбный, не то гнилостный, — доносился даже туда, где мы стояли. Ничего не выражающие желтые глаза каппы, не отрываясь, следили за Томом.  
Ни слова не говоря, Том медленно поклонился — на японский манер, коснувшись ладонями колен. Обычно так делают, чтобы ослабить каппу. Несмотря на всю свою кровожадность, это очень вежливые существа, и когда им кланяются, они не могут не ответить тем же. При поклоне лужица воды с плоской, словно блюдце, макушки каппы выливается на землю, после чего он теряет магическую силу.  
Но именно этот каппа, судя по всему, был стреляный воробей. Он, конечно, поклонился в ответ, но едва заметно, так что не пролил ни капли. Потом сделал маленький шажок в сторону Тома. Рот чуть приоткрылся, обнажая густо посаженные острые зубы.  
— Том, хватит! — позвала Меррифот. — Возвращайся!  
Том, не оглядываясь на нее, опять поклонился каппе и произнес неожиданно четко и ясно:  
— Прошу простить, что нарушаю ваш покой, но могу ли я осведомиться о вашем почтенном имени?  
Каппа остановился и как будто растерялся. Потом еще раз поклонился. На этот раз на землю упало несколько капель.  
— При рождении меня, недостойного, прозвари Мацуда Дзюнъити, — ответил он скрипучим голосом со странным, словно механическим акцентом. Слова он произносил отрывисто, а звук «л» выговаривал как «р».  
Теперь уже Том сделал шаг ему навстречу.  
— Вашего ничтожного слугу зовут Риддл Томас. Могу я спросить, как поживают ваши досточтимые родители?  
Каппа занервничал. Он пристально разглядывал Тома, но не делал попыток напасть, хотя жидкости на плоской макушке оставалось еще предостаточно. Наоборот, чем дальше они обменивались репликами, тем сильнее, судя по всему, каппе хотелось вернуться в ручей. Но Том мешал ему, словно бы невзначай передвигаясь так, чтобы оказаться между каппой и берегом.  
Водяной разволновался. Его лицо (или, вернее сказать, морда) посерело, лапы подергивались, а рот оставался полуоткрытым, словно каппа пытался по запаху понять, что за странный человек перед ним. В скрипучем голосе теперь звучало беспокойство.  
Внезапно — когда Том оказался уже прямо перед ним и в упор смотрел в желтые жабьи глаза, — каппа впервые поклонился по-настоящему глубоко, так, что вода расплескалась на землю. А потом, не разгибаясь, спросил:  
— Позворьте нижайше осведомиться об _истинном_ имени вашей мирости…  
Дамблдор, стоявший позади группы экзаменаторов, насторожился и на мгновение перестал вертеть в руках очки.  
Том долго молчал, видимо, думая, что сказать. Наконец ответил:  
— Молодым не полагается называть свое истинное имя прежде старших. Прошу меня простить.  
Потом опять поклонился и добавил:  
— Сожалею, но приказ учителя заставляет меня продолжать путь. Позволено ли мне перейти ручей?  
Будь каппа человеком, у него сейчас вырвался бы вздох облегчения.  
— Не смею противиться воре сэнсэя вашей мирости... Прошу оказать мне честь.  
Вода в ручье вскипела, расходясь, и обнажила несколько больших гладких валунов, образовавших брод, по которому можно было пройти посуху.  
— Благодарю, — Том ответил не менее глубоким поклоном. — Что ж, я иду.  
— Жераю вашей мирости счастьривого возвращения.  
Прежде чем Том успел ступить на первый камень, каппа уже метнулся в ручей и с плеском скрылся под водой. Том перешел на другой берег, развернулся и перешел обратно.  
Экзаменаторы встретили его аплодисментами. Один из служителей зоопарка хмыкнул, другой почесал в затылке. Профессор Меррифот шумно выдохнула и сказала: «О Мерлин великий!». Дамблдор, улыбаясь, тоже несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Блестяще! — глава комиссии сиял. — Но где же вы так наловчились обращаться с каппами?  
Том опять слегка поклонился — видно, еще не совсем вышел из роли.  
— Адзусагава-сан, наш школьный каппа, удостоил меня общения и дал немало ценных советов.  
— Чудесно, чудесно, — вмешался краснощекий. — Но все же хватит мучить молодого человека. Да и нас ждут дела, — добавил он, бросив взгляд в сторону Большого зала.  
Том пошел к двери, но его догнал один из членов комиссии — кругленький невысокий человечек, который во время экзаменов вел себя так, словно боялся студентов.  
— Простите, но я хотел бы...  
Он покраснел.  
— У вас несомненные способности и обширные знания для... э-э... ваших лет. Галатея Меррифот сказала, что вы думаете о преподавательской карьере, но на случай, если вдруг захотите избрать научную стезю... Конечно, в нашей лаборатории не такие уж высокие оклады, зато очень, очень большие возможности для исследований. До окончания Хогвартса еще два года, за это время вы могли бы все обдумать. Вот, возьмите мою визитку.  
— Да, да, спасибо большое, — Том был не в силах вести светскую беседу. Вблизи было заметно, как у него от усталости дрожат руки. Едва он вышел за дверь, Минерва бросилась к нему, словно птица к потерявшемуся птенцу, а я сунул ему в руку сэндвич.  
— Спасибо, — Том жадно впился в него зубами.  
— Я очень нервничала, — сказала Минерва.  
— С чего бы? — Том говорил невнятно, с набитым ртом. — Это же привычная нечисть... ничего особенного...  
— Что каппа имел в виду, когда спрашивал об истинном имени?  
— Слишком многого хотел... Он-то мне свое настоящее имя так и не назвал. Нечисть вообще боится это делать, потому что верит, будто это дает человеку власть над ней. Как будто нет других способов.  
Том доел сэндвич и стряхнул с рук крошки.  
— Хм, — сказала Минерва, хмуря лоб. — Магия имени использовалась в средневековье, но пока никому не удалось доказать, что она дает хоть какой-то эффект. Хотя Милборн отмечал, что... Но с другой стороны... А у тебя вправду есть истинное имя?  
— Может быть, — раздраженно ответил Том. — Тот же Милборн считает, что оно есть у всех, просто не все об этом знают или хотят знать. Минни, ради всего святого, давай не лезть в дебри! Я и так еле жив...  
— Да, да, конечно. Но почему он обращался к тебе «ваша милость»?  
— Понятия не имею. У японцев вообще сложная система вежливости. Наш каппа объяснял мне, но я запомнил только в общих чертах.  
— Пойдемте уже! — не выдержал Розье. — Или вы решили спорить до утра?  
Из дверей, ведущих в экзаменационный зал, выглянула Меррифот и направилась к нам.  
— Вы почему еще здесь? Ну-ка, немедленно отправляйтесь спать! День был тяжелый, вам надо хорошенько отдохнуть.  
— А вы не знаете, что нам поставили? — смущенно спросил Эйвери.  
— Да все хорошо, — Меррифот потрепала его по голове. — Ну ладно, я скажу по секрету. У тебя, Тимоти, — «удовлетворительно». Колин и Альфард — «отлично», Рэй и Маркус — «выше ожидаемого». Только не разболтайте! Я не имею права разглашать оценки.  
Она обернулась к Тому:  
— Ну, о тебе и говорить нечего. Комиссия под большим впечатлением, и не только от этого экзамена. Профессор Тофти даже сказал, что не видел таких результатов с тех самых пор, как принимал СОВы у Альбуса Дамблдора. Профессор Читтервик и Гилберт Монро входят в Совет попечителей, так что, если ты не хуже справишься на ТРИТОНах, можешь считать, что место преподавателя у тебя в кармане. Но вот что я тебе скажу, милый мой...  
Она бесцеремонно заставила Тома повернуться к свету.  
— Мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь. Постоянно засыпаешь на ходу. Что это за синяки под глазами?Не знаю, до чего ты себя так доведешь... Что вы сдаете завтра?  
— Арифмантику, профессор.  
— Замечательно. Это займет всего полдня, а потом сразу на факультет — и спать! И на выходных тоже будешь отсыпаться. Если увижу где-нибудь в коридоре — лично отведу в больничное крыло и прослежу, чтоб накачали снотворным! Остальных это тоже касается. Все меня поняли? Еще не хватало, чтоб из-за СОВ вы оказались в клинике святого Мунго.  
Она сурово оглядела нас и разрешила идти, но еще долго не возвращалась в зал, а стояла в дверях и смотрела нам вслед.


	35. Chapter 35

Меррифот была права — бессонные ночи брали свое. Вернувшись на факультет, я заснул, как убитый, а утром еле смог открыть глаза, когда Колин тряс меня за плечо. Оказалось, что уже половина девятого и все давно ушли на завтрак. В спальне оставался только Маркус. Он не сдавал арифмантику, так что сегодня был свободен и решил отсыпаться до упора.  
После завтрака Том отвел меня в сторону.  
— Я был у Сьюзи в шесть. Все, линька началась. Как только закончится арифмантика, надо срочно спускаться в подземелье. Пойдешь со мной? А то я один не справлюсь. Колина нельзя трогать, у него в два пополудни экзамен по прорицаниям. А Маркус и Тимоти боятся василиска.  
— Конечно. Мог бы даже не спрашивать. А как мы пройдем в женский туалет среди бела дня?  
Том, видно, с утра опять принимал свое зелье, потому что долго молчал, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
— Да там, скорее всего, никого нет, в день экзаменов-то... А влезть в туннель и закрыть за собой вход — пара минут. Вот только внизу придется сидеть до ночи. Ну, ничего, я взял с завтрака бутерброды. Котел готов, метлы, чтоб подняться обратно, на месте.  
— Надеюсь, Сьюзи будет в хорошем настроении. Если она вдруг разнервничается и тебя укусит, я же не смогу выбраться. Останусь в подземелье, одичаю, буду питаться крысами...  
— Сьюзи сожрет тебя раньше, — серьезно ответил Том. Кроме способностей к легилименции, зелье напрочь отшибало у него чувство юмора. — Но, кстати, хорошо, что ты об этом подумал. Надо будет не запирать выход из туннеля, а просто наложить маскировочные чары. Вряд ли кто-то станет присматриваться, чем один кусок стены отличается от другого.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но тут двери аудитории распахнулись, и Брэдли велела нам заходить.  
Мне передалось нетерпение Тома — обидно было думать, что из-за нескольких лишних часов мы можем лишиться полутора тысяч галлеонов. Так что задачи на экзамене я решал с феноменальной скоростью, гоняя туда-сюда бегунок на счетной линейке. Закончив, поспешно проверил и поднял руку, показывая, что готов. Все остальные еще корпели над пергаментами.  
Тома я ждал в коридоре, он вышел через несколько минут. По часам над входом в Большой зал мы узнали, что времени всего-навсего без четверти полдень. В холле и коридорах было безлюдно — сейчас все либо сдавали экзамены, либо сидели над учебниками. Но на всякий случай мы передвигались под разиллюзионным. Подойдя на цыпочках к двери туалета, Том прислушался.  
— Вроде никого... Давай немного подождем для верности.  
Мы сели на пол у стены и стали ждать. Том положил голову мне на плечо; я не видел его под разиллюзионным, но по дыханию догадался, что он засыпает. Меня и самого клонило в сон. Солнце светило так ярко, стена была приятно теплая...  
Потом послышались шаги, и я встрепенулся. По коридору шла профессор Меррифот, на ходу перебирая бумаги в папке с надписью «Экзаменационные работы, второй курс». Нас она не заметила. Отперла дверь своего кабинета, который был чуть дальше по коридору, и вошла внутрь.  
Я толкнул Тома — сначала осторожно, потом сильнее.  
— Да-да, сейчас, — сонно ответил он. — Долго мы здесь сидим?  
— С полчаса, наверное.  
— В туалет никто не входил?  
— Нет. Я бы услышал. И не выходил тоже.  
— Хорошо, — Том зевнул. — Пошли.  
Крашенная зеленой краской дверь открылась с легким скрипом. Закрыв и заперев ее за собой, я набросил заглушку. В туалете было тихо, только где-то журчала вода.  
— Проверь кабинки, — услышал я шепот Тома.  
Собственно, проверять их было незачем — они и так стояли открытые настежь. Я прошел вдоль ряда туда и обратно.  
— Пусто.  
— Последи за дверью. А я поговорю со Сьюзи — может, шкура еще не полностью не сошла, и спешить пока незачем.  
Я привычно отвернулся и уставился в пол. В ярком солнечном свете были видны все щербинки на кафеле и слой пыли под плинтусом. Сзади заскрежетал, открываясь, вход в подземелье, послышались знакомые шипение и свист...  
А потом раздался звук, которого никто из нас не ждал.  
Щелчок замка.

***  
Я не знаю, как я сдержался и сумел не обернуться к Тому и Сьюзи. Наверное, потому, что от неожиданности чуть не прирос к полу. Приоткрыв один глаз, я как мог медленно повернул голову и, готовый в любой момент зажмуриться, посмотрел сквозь узенькую щелочку между веками в сторону кабинок.  
Дверца ближайшей к окну кабинки открылась. Я с ужасом понял, что пропустил ее при осмотре — она пряталась за распахнутой настежь соседней. Из-за дверцы высунулась незнакомая девчонка в очках и возмущенно оглядела туалет. Должно быть, она услышала мужские голоса и решила высказать наглым мальчишкам все, что о них думает.  
Но нас она, естественно, не могла увидеть под разиллюзионным.  
Зато увидела Сьюзи.  
Я даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Девочка открыла рот, но ничего не успела сказать, только вздрогнула. Пару мгновений она смотрела в одну точку, а потом стала медленно заваливаться набок. Ее тело ударилось о подоконник и мешком сползло на пол.  
У меня за спиной Том что-то кричал — если только можно кричать на парселтанге. Сьюзи шипела в ответ, недовольная, что ее загоняют обратно, но потом подчинилась, и вход в подземелье со скрежетом закрылся.  
Не дожидаясь, чем там все кончится, я бросился к девочке, оттащил ее от стены и уложил на пол. Тело у нее было неожиданно тяжелое, очки в роговой оправе перекосились, из-за толстых стекол на меня глядели ничего не выражающие глаза.  
Том был уже рядом и оттолкнул меня.  
— Следи за дверью!  
Я кинулся к входной двери. За спиной у меня слышался голос Тома, произносящий реанимационные заклятья. Мелькнула дурацкая мысль: надо же, а ведь мы только вчера сдавали их на ЗОТИ... Я оглянулся. Движения руки с палочкой были не видны под разиллюзионным, и тело на полу дергалось словно само по себе.  
Ноги у меня были совсем ватные, в ушах звенело. Прошла минута, еще одна. Сейчас девчонка закашляется, попытается сесть, уже сейчас, вот-вот…  
Внезапно дверь вздрогнула — с той стороны потянули за ручку. Том мгновенно умолк, хотя бояться было нечего, из коридора нас нельзя было услышать. Снаружи еще раз подергали дверь, потом тонкий голосок возмущенно сказал:  
— Да что же это такое! Опять закрыто! Вечно этот туалет затапливает...  
— Побежали на второй этаж, — ответил другой голос. — А то я уже не могу!  
Послышался топот ног. Я обернулся. Девчонка в очках лежала не шевелясь. Рядом с ней словно из воздуха появился Том, снявший разиллюзионное. Он стоял на коленях, опустив руку с палочкой, и был бледен, как полотно.  
— Без толку. Сердце не запускается.  
— Надо позвать целителя...  
Собственный голос мне не подчинялся.  
Том встал.  
— Не поможет. Слишком поздно. И как мы, черт возьми, объясним, что здесь произошло?  
Я тоже снял разиллюзионное и подошел к девочке. Она по-прежнему смотрела в потолок, нелепо раскинув руки и ноги. Волосы, собранные в два хвостика, растрепались, их шевелил ветерок из открытого окна. Мантия задралась и была вся в пыли. Я взял девочку за запястье, все еще теплое и мягкое, попробовал нащупать пульс, но его не было.  
Все случилось так быстро, так нелепо… Несколько минут назад мы еще сидели в коридоре. Вокруг ничего не успело измениться — так же в сломанном унитазе журчала вода, а полоса солнечного света из окна сдвинулась разве что на дюйм. Только сейчас поперек этой полосы лежало тело. Казалось, девчонка нас просто разыгрывает. Хотелось встряхнуть ее за плечи, чтоб перестала притворяться.  
— Давай попробуем еще раз.  
Том молча покачал головой. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, и лицо у него было такое спокойное, словно он просто грелся на солнышке.  
— Лучше подумай, куда ее девать, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Если она останется здесь, и ее обнаружат... Второй за месяц несчастный случай. Диппет все вверх дном перевернет.  
Я растерянно огляделся. Куда ее спрячешь? Перенести обратно в кабинку и запереть дверь? Нет, там найдут. Может, трансфигурировать во что-нибудь и незаметно унести под мантией? А куда потом? Выбросить в мусорный бак? Зарыть в лесу?  
От внезапно возникшей мысли меня затошнило, но, наверное, это был самый простой выход…  
— Сьюзи? — спросил я шепотом.  
Сердце стучало, как безумное, не давало говорить.  
Том опять покачал головой.  
— Сьюзи не будет ее есть. Змеи заглатывают только живую добычу, либо свежеубитую. Вдобавок Сьюзи сейчас сыта.  
Тук-тук, тук-тук, билось сердце. Хотелось не то расплакаться, не то заорать. Девчонка на полу молчала. Том тоже. Какого черта он молчит, будто его не касается? А время идет.  
Если бы мы еще немного посидели в коридоре, если бы я заметил запертую кабинку, если бы Том не сразу бросился открывать вход в туннель…  
— Туннель, — повторил я вслух.  
Том наконец посмотрел на меня.  
— Да. Надо спустить ее в подземелье. Там точно никто не найдет. Все, Рэй, иди смотри за дверью, а я пока открою вход.  
Я встал у двери и прижался к ней лбом. Скорей бы все кончилось, скорей бы уйти…  
Наверное, теперь я буду все время вспоминать эту девочку.  
Если бы это случилось в лесу, мы бы просто забросали ее листьями…  
Да что же Том так копается? Почему я не слышу парселтанга? Он до вечера будет возиться?  
За дверью опять раздались шаги.  
— Вот же свинята! Гаргульи на них нет!  
Школьный смотритель, Прингл... Видно, ему уже сказали, что туалет затопило.  
— Вечно накидают черт знает что в унитаз, засорят, а я, значит, прочищай!  
Дверь дернули со всей силы, но она не поддалась, заклятие держалось крепко.  
— Еще и заперли, чтоб их так и перетак!  
Прингл неуверенно хмыкнул — наверное, соображал, что делать.  
Он же сквиб, он сам не сумеет открыть… Я обернулся. Том кинулся было к умывальникам, но тут же остановился. Я махнул ему рукой — быстрей, быстрей! Пока Прингл пойдет за помощью, у нас будет пара лишних минут...  
Словно отвечая на мои мысли, Прингл за дверью задумчиво сказал:  
— Сходить, что ли, до Галы? Пускай открывает, а то нечего. Думают, я им тут все должен, а я, между прочим, не железный.  
Кабинет Меррифот совсем рядом… Теперь времени у нас совсем не оставалось. Самое большее, что мы успеем, — незаметно выскочить.  
Том соображал быстрее, чем я, и уже поднял палочку, накладывая на нас обоих разиллюзионное. Громко стукнула щеколда. Мы выскользнули наружу и опять заперли дверь за собой, а потом метнулись в нишу у окна, стараясь не пересекать полосы света.  
Профессор Меррифот шла по коридору быстрым шагом, уже с палочкой в руках. Я постарался не дышать и даже закрыл глаза. Сердце так бухало, что его, казалось, можно было услышать издалека.  
— Слушай, Аполлион, дверь я открою, но дальше сам. У меня мало времени. Здесь?  
— Ага. Заперто, а я, значится, это... того...  
Не дослушав, Меррифот взмахнула палочкой, и дверь туалета распахнулась с такой силой, что ударилась о стену.  
— Кажется, все в порядке, даже луж на полу нет... О Мерлин! Это что такое?!  
Она бросилась в туалет. Прингл, потоптавшись на пороге, последовал за ней. Том дернул меня за руку, и мы на цыпочках пошли к лестнице, стараясь держаться поближе к стене. Из туалета доносился голос Меррифот, повторявшей те же заклятия, что и Том четвертью часа раньше. Потом она крикнула:  
— Аполлион, давай в учительскую! Дамблдора сюда, быстро, и Брэдли, если она там!  
Прингл выскочил из туалета и, шумно дыша, пустился по коридору. Когда он пробегал мимо, на нас пахнуло застарелым потом и чесноком. Под потолком гремел магически усиленный голос Меррифот:  
— Школьного целителя прошу немедленно прийти в южное крыло третьего этажа! Повторяю — в южное крыло...  
Мы уже вышли на лестницу и успели спуститься на два пролета, когда увидели Дамблдора — он бежал, подхватив полы мантии и перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Мы отступили в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с ним. На втором этаже свернули в пустой коридор и только там сняли разиллюзионное.  
Том по-прежнему был бледен, как стенка. В таком виде нечего было и думать соваться на факультет. Оставалась только подсобка кабинета ЗОТИ.

***  
За день оконные стекла в подсобке так нагревались, что в комнатке стояла удушливая жара. Еще здесь пахло чем-то резким и сухим, как в зоомагазине. Рассаженная по клеткам нечисть лениво наблюдала за нами. Том гремел ящиками письменного стола, потом звякнуло стекло, послышался запах огневиски. Он протянул мне стакан и одним махом проглотил свою порцию. На щеках у него понемногу стал проступать румянец.  
Я уставился на пустое дно своего стакана. Надо же — не успел заметить, как выпил.  
— Прости. Это моя вина. Я не проверил ту кабинку…  
— Я это понял, представь себе! — зло ответил Том.  
Воздух в подсобке был такой плотный, что хоть ножом режь. Твари в клетках насторожились и рассматривали нас сквозь решетки.  
Том сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ладно, плевать. Я тоже хорош. Не глотал бы зелье от легилименции — вовремя услышал бы эту девчонку.  
— Что она там делала так долго? — спросил я. — Мы же полчаса ждали в коридоре.  
— Почем я знаю? — Том налил себе еще виски и выпил залпом. — Чулки поправляла. Еще что-нибудь. Черт их разберет… Но как же так могло выйти, будь оно все неладно?!  
Он с размаху ударил кулаком по оконной раме так, что стекло загудело.  
— Эй! — я с ужасом сообразил, что он в стельку пьян. Алкоголь всегда действовал на него быстро и сильно, а тут еще и шок…  
Том обернулся и посмотрел на меня, прищурившись. Я ждал, что сейчас он мне врежет, но вместо этого он стукнул кулаком по шкафу. Внутри что-то упало и посыпалось, послышался звон стекла. Том прижал к губам разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев.  
— Успокойся! — я силой заставил его сесть на раскладушку. Незаметно вынул палочку — если и дальше будет буйствовать, придется его оглушить. Но он просто сидел, сжимая голову руками, раскачиваясь взад-вперед и повторяя:  
— Почему это случилось? Почему со мной, почему так, почему сейчас?  
Я пытался его урезонить, но без толку — он меня не слышал. Нечисть в клетках пялилась на нас изумленно. Кикимора тянула пальцы через решетку, пытаясь дотронуться до Тома. Он посмотрел на нее мутным взглядом, затем взял ее руку и торжественно пожал:  
— Рад познакомиться, мисс.  
Я встряхнул его за плечи, потом попробовал отрезвляющее заклятье, которому нас когда-то научил Руквуд. В глазах Тома мелькнуло осмысленное выражение, но он сразу же опять потянулся за бутылкой. Я схватил ее и убрал ее в стол, ругая себя на все корки, что позволил ему пить, когда мы попали в такой переплет.  
В это время дверь класса хлопнула, послышался топот, и в подсобку влетел запыхавшийся Колин Розье.  
— Вот вы где! Вы знаете, что случилось? Я только вышел с экзамена, а там такое… Том, ты сегодня выпускал Сьюзи?  
Том поднял голову и уставился на него.  
— Это еще кто? Знать не знаю никаких Сьюзи.  
Колин втянул носом воздух.  
— Вы тут пьете? В честь чего?  
— Отмечаем сдачу арифмантики, — ответил Том. — А что, это запрещено? Так я прямо сейчас сниму с нас баллы… Я же староста, или кто?  
— Сколько он выпил? — спросил меня Колин.  
— Примерно полстакана.  
— Тьфу ты! Хватило бы и чайной ложки. Только тратите зря хорошее огневиски... Слушай, Рэй, так он не ходил сегодня к Сьюзи?  
— Нет, — быстро ответил я. — Мы сразу после экзамена отправились сюда. А что случилось-то?  
Розье только рукой махнул.  
— Сьюзи снова кто-то увидел. Только на этот раз все намного хуже, чем с Литтоном. На нее наткнулась какая-то девчонка с Рэйвенкло и умерла. Прямо в туалете. Там такое творится — толпа народу, учителя бегают туда-сюда...  
Мне даже не надо было изображать потрясение — меня и так колотило, будто в лихорадке.  
Том посмотрел на Колина, засмеялся и сказал:  
— Да не может быть! Умерла, говоришь? Вот дура!  
Потом он лег на подушку, обнял ее и закрыл глаза.  
— Эй! — Розье потряс его за плечо. — Надо ж было напиться в самый неподходящий момент! Рэй, ты уверен, что он не выпускал Сьюзи?  
— Не знаю. Нет. Точно нет.  
Колин пристально смотрел на меня.  
— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Я пойду тогда, а то скоро экзамен… Вы здесь останетесь?  
— Здесь нельзя. Вдруг Меррифот увидит его в таком состоянии? — я кивнул на Тома. — Ты иди, а я оттащу его на факультет.  
Розье покосился на меня с сомнением.  
— Разве что отлевитируешь... Ну, давай, — и ушел.  
Когда я заставил Тома подняться и хотел увести, он вдруг заартачился:  
— Подожди. У меня кровь на руках, ее надо смыть. А вот забавно будет, если не отмоется, правда? Все ароматы Аравии не в силах... не в силах… Забыл, что именно.  
— Да заткнись ты! — я тащил его почти волоком. На полпути мы встретили директора, спешившего на третий этаж.  
— Смотри, — Том остановился, — это же Диппет. Слушай, а давай ему скажем, что в школе василиск? Представляешь, какое у него будет лицо!  
Он замахал рукой.  
— Профессор, постойте...  
Я едва успел ткнуть его палочкой и сказать: «Silencio!». К счастью, Диппет торопился и ничего не услышал. Том попытался снять заклятие, но я отобрал у него палочку. К тому времени, как мы добрались до факультета, я был весь в поту.  
В общей гостиной Слизерина никого не оказалось, в спальне был только Маркус. Он посмотрел на нас удивленно; я пробормотал что-то насчет успешной сдачи экзаменов и уже готовился применить силу, чтобы усмирить Тома, но этого не понадобилось. Едва увидев свою кровать, он тут же упал на нее и закрыл глаза. Я стащил с него ботинки и ушел покурить — мне срочно нужно было успокоить нервы.  
Когда я вернулся, Том крепко спал.

***  
К вечеру школа гудела от слухов. Все уже знали, что произошел несчастный случай. Туалет на третьем этаже заперли и опечатали, но тело, должно быть, оставалось там — вряд ли его стали бы переносить на глазах у десятков школьников.  
Я решил поговорить с Джейн. В конце концов, погибшая девочка была с их факультета, и Джейн могла что-нибудь знать.  
Чтобы попасть в башню Рэйвенкло, нужно было подняться на восьмой этаж и пройти по спиральной лестнице, заканчивавшейся небольшой площадкой. На площадку выходила гладкая дверь без всяких признаков ручки или замочной скважины. Дверной молоток в форме головы орла смотрел на меня неприязненно. Я постучал, но никто не открыл. Вместо этого голова орла вдруг спросила:  
— Кто всех побеждает?  
— Э-э...  
Я недоуменно уставился на нее. Потом вспомнил, как Малсибер рассказывал, что у них в башне нет пароля — чтобы войти, нужно ответить на вопрос. Тогда мне это показалось нелепостью: ведь так любой может проникнуть на факультет. Но теперь я уже не был в этом уверен. Неизвестно, как долго я торчал бы перед входом, если бы, на мое счастье, по лестнице не поднимался какой-то старшекурсник. Услышав вопрос, он небрежно бросил: «Время», и дверь распахнулась перед нами.  
Цвета здешней гостиной были праздничные, рождественские — разрисованный созвездиями высокий купол, золотые и серебряные звезды на темно-синем ковре. В застекленных шкафах вдоль стен стояло множество книг, а белоснежная статуя Ровены Рэйвенкло улыбалась входящим загадочно и нежно.  
Но сейчас настроения тут царили совсем не радостные. Собравшись группками, студенты обсуждали случившееся. В углу рыдала светловолосая девочка. Другая, темненькая, обнимала ее за плечи.  
— Успокойся, ты не виновата! Мало ли что говорит профессор Флитвик? Кто мог знать заранее? Если она такая дура, что...  
Ко мне подошла Джейн.  
— Привет, — сказала она. — Что, тоже пришел за новостями? У нас сегодня перебывало пол-школы… Давай спустимся вниз. Я не хочу здесь ничего обсуждать.  
Мы прошли мимо истерично всхлипывавшей девочки и вышли на спиральную лестницу. Спустились на восьмой этаж, миновали статую Лаклейна Тощего и портрет какой-то толстухи в розовом платье. Идя по коридору, увешанному картинами, Джейн касалась рукой позолоченных рам.  
— Не сердись, что я так резко. Просто устаешь от всеобщего внимания.  
— Так что все-таки случилось?  
Она остановилась у окна. Снаружи солнце уже садилось, и далекие горы казались вырезанными из картона.  
— Ну, ты ведь наверняка уже слышал. Умерла Миртл Фиппс с третьего курса. Пока неизвестно, от чего, но говорят, что она заперлась в туалете и приняла яд.  
— Да?  
Наверное, надо было сделать сочувственное лицо. Но я не мог. Я так обрадовался… Моргана-защитница, неужели мы выкрутимся?!  
Я опустил голову, чтобы Джейн не заметила, как мне хочется рассмеяться. Пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы заставить себя говорить нормальным тоном.  
— А с чего вдруг она решила наложить на себя руки?  
— Не знаю. Мы не общались, она была на курс младше. Так, виделись в общей гостиной, и все. Некоторые считают, что она боялась провалить экзамены. Или дело в другом... Понимаешь, у нас принято подшучивать друг над другом, отпускать колкости, устраивать розыгрыши. Бывает, жестокие, что правда, то правда. Но, по крайней мере, учишься за словом в карман не лезть. А вот Миртл постоянно обижалась и начинала рыдать. Ее так и прозвали: «Плакса Миртл».  
Джейн водила пальцем по подоконнику.  
— Особенно усердствовала Оливия Хорнби — ты, может быть, заметил ее в общей гостиной. Она просто не давала Миртл проходу. Сегодня за завтраком опять ее дразнила, да так, что та выбежала в слезах. Не думаю, что это было какое-то ужасное оскорбление — наверное, просто последняя капля. Но кто же мог подумать, что...  
Джейн помолчала, потом заговорила снова:  
— Иногда мне кажется, что у нас страшный факультет.  
— Брось. Такое могло случиться где угодно.  
— Нет. Не где угодно. У нас никто не жалеет Миртл. Ее не любили, потому что она была глупая, а еще странная, скучная... Думаешь, отчего Хорнби рыдает? Просто боится, что ей что-нибудь будет за то, что довела Миртл до самоубийства. Профессор Флитвик на нее сегодня накричал, а ведь он никогда не повышает голос. Всех прочих интересует только то, какой Миртл приняла яд, какую дозу, и так далее. Вот уж это, поверь, мы будем обсуждать долго и подробно… Я сама ее тоже не жалею. Скорее, заставляю себя, но на самом деле мне всего лишь любопытно. Что ты молчишь?  
Я думал, как поступила бы Джейн, если бы я рассказал ей, что в действительности случилось с Миртл. Может, ушла и больше никогда со мной не разговаривала. Но никому не сказала бы — отчего-то я был в этом уверен. А может, наоборот, стала бы расспрашивать о василиске.  
Студенты Рэйвенкло — вообще особый народ. Меррифот как-то говорила, что из выпускников этого факультета получаются лучшие эксперты-криминалисты. Там, где кто-то другой испытал бы ужас и отвращение, они видят просто «интересный случай».  
Джейн смотрела на меня выжидательно. Надо было что-то ответить. Я сказал, что не нахожу ничего странного в ее чувствах — в конце концов, они с Миртл были едва знакомы. Нес еще какую-то чепуху и чем дальше, тем больше сам злился на погибшую девочку. Ведь неизвестно, когда теперь удастся попасть в подземелье, а время наверняка упущено. Придется писать заказчику, чтоб подождал со змеиной кожей еще полгода, возвращать деньги… И все из-за какой-то плаксы!  
Когда я вернулся на факультет, Том уже не спал и сидел на кровати, хлопая глазами. Он полностью протрезвел, только морщился от головной боли. Я пересказал ему услышанное. Он сказал: «Хорошо», хотя по его виду было ясно, что еще ничего не хорошо.  
Спать в этот вечер все легли рано. Эйвери порывался что-то спросить, но вокруг было слишком много посторонних ушей. Розье обрадовался, услышав от меня, что смерть Миртл считают самоубийством, но тут же сплюнул через левое плечо, чтобы не сглазить.  
Ночью мне снился кошмар. Я опять был в туалете, и Миртл оседала передо мной на пол, невидяще глядя в пустоту. Я тряс ее, потом пытался оживить. Наконец она делала первый судорожный вдох, начинала кашлять...  
Я проснулся невероятно счастливым — но уже через минуту вспомнил, что это просто сон.


	36. Chapter 36

Наутро в Большом зале на видном месте поставили колдографию Миртл, увитую гирляндой белых роз. Флаг Рэйвенкло заменили черным полотнищем, на флаги остальных факультетов прикрепили траурные ленты. Должно быть, при жизни Миртл не могла и мечтать о таком внимании.   
За завтраком директор объявил, что произошел несчастный случай, и до выяснения его причин студентам запрещается покидать факультеты после восьми вечера. Это было странно и совсем мне не понравилось. Учителя за своим столом переговаривались с озабоченными лицами; Дамблдор, который даже не прикасался к еде, что-то втолковывал Диппету.  
Том где-то пропадал и пришел к концу завтрака. Взял гренок, но не ел, а просто крошил на салфетку. Мне и до того кусок в горло не лез, а теперь и подавно, так что я отодвинул тарелку и предложил вернуться на факультет.  
Как выяснилось, Том уже успел забежать к Меррифот, и она по секрету поделилась с ним новостями. Накануне в школу прибыл сотрудник Департамента магического правопорядка. Дело было, в общем, рутинное, но все равно закончить его следовало по всем правилам. Поэтому ночью тело Миртл переправили в клинику святого Мунго, где произвели вскрытие — и не нашли никаких следов отравления.   
Более того, Плакса Миртл при жизни, похоже, была здорова, как вол. И сердце, и легкие у нее были в полном порядке, так что по естественным причинам она умереть не могла. При ней не нашли никакой склянки или пузырька с остатками яда. Зато эксперта насторожила пыль на мантии, та самая, что собралась, когда Том пытался реанимировать Миртл. Ее было слишком много — если бы девочка просто потеряла сознание и упала, мантия бы так не испачкалась.  
В аврорате забеспокоились. В школу прислали уже настоящую следственную бригаду. Еще до завтрака авроры успели заново допросить Меррифот и Прингла, а потом собирались взяться за однокурсников Миртл.  
Дело принимало нешуточный оборот. Мы позвали Нотта и устроили совещание в нашей спальне — Альфард сразу после завтрака ушел в библиотеку, и можно было говорить свободно. Том не стал пересказывать остальным подробности, просто сказал, что авроры подозревают убийство. Эйвери, услышав это, затрясся, как осиновый лист.  
— Может, пойти и честно рассказать аврорам о василиске?  
— Ничего умнее не придумал? — осадил его Розье. — Хочешь в Азкабан?  
— А что такого? Ну, нашли мы змею, это же не преступление.  
— Теперь, когда Миртл ее увидела и сыграла в ящик, — очень даже преступление.  
— Да не могут они нас посадить в тюрьму!   
Эйвери чуть не плакал. А Колин, как нарочно, еще и поддразнивал:  
— Конечно, нет. Наоборот, похвалят. Может, дадут какую-нибудь награду за заслуги перед Хогвартсом.  
— Лично я никаких тайных комнат не открывал и на парселтанге не разговаривал! — выкрикнул Эйвери срывающимся голосом. — Это Риддл баловался с василиском, пускай он и отдувается, а мы тут ни при чем!  
Том вскочил и влепил ему пощечину. Флинт схватил его за руку:  
— Не надо!  
Эйвери судорожно глотал воздух.  
— А ну, прекрати истерику, — сдавленным от ярости голосом сказал Том. — Когда ты брал деньги, вырученные за яд, то считал себя очень даже при чем! А теперь, значит, в кусты?  
Эйвери в ужасе смотрел на него.   
— Хватит, хватит, — вклинился между ними Розье. — Том, не трогай его!   
Том сбросил его руку со своего плеча.  
— Была охота связываться... Вот что я вам скажу. Мы все в одной лодке, и выбраться из нее, утопив остальных, не получится!  
Он оглядел нас и вдруг засмеялся, но так, что у меня мороз пошел по коже.   
— А впрочем, какая разница? Есть желающие пойти меня сдать? Так вперед, действуйте!  
— Я не предлагал никого сдавать! — крикнул Эйвери.  
— Послушай, — Розье силой развернул Тома лицом к себе, — ты сейчас нас очень обижаешь, понял? Тимоти сгоряча так сказал, да и все мы на нервах. Не надо принимать это за чистую монету.  
Том смолчал, и видно было, как он пытается успокоиться.  
— Да, ты прав, — сказал он наконец. — Извини, Тимоти.  
— Умница, — Розье легонько толкнул его в плечо костяшками пальцев. — Сядь, не дергайся. Заметь, тебя никто не спрашивает, был ты там вчера или не был, и что там вышло. Хотя дураков здесь нет, учти. Но мы ведь всё понимаем. Чем меньше знаешь, тем меньше из тебя смогут вытянуть.   
Нотт поправил очки:  
— Предлагаю не паниковать заранее. Лично я уверен, что все обойдется. В конце концов, мы с этой девчонкой даже не были знакомы и учились на разных факультетах. С чего бы авроры нас заподозрили? А мысль о василиске им не придет в голову. Надо просто вести себя, как обычно. Вот если будем нервничать и вздрагивать от каждого шороха, нас точно возьмут на заметку.   
— Разумно, — одобрил Розье.   
Том кивнул. Потом поднялся и сказал:  
— Спасибо, Тед. По-моему, все верно. Так и поступим. А это значит, что следствие следствием, но СОВы никто не отменял. Я иду в библиотеку. Колин, пойдешь со мной?  
Взяв конспекты, они ушли. Нотт тоже распрощался. Эйвери, все еще во встрепанных чувствах, решил лечь подремать, чтобы успокоиться. Я взял учебник по астрономии и устроился с ним на кровати. Стал читать, надеясь отвлечься, но строчки прыгали перед глазами, и я не мог понять ни единого слова. Всякие Фомальгауты с Антаресами были в триллионах миль от меня.  
Маркус сидел за столом с конспектами, но тоже не читал, а просто смотрел в окно, за которым сверкала под солнцем озерная гладь.

***  
До обеда я одолел пять страниц. Поев, вернулся на факультет без надежды что-то выучить, но для проформы все же открыл учебник. Вдруг в дверь постучали. Мы с Флинтом были в спальне вдвоем, Эйвери еще не пришел. Я крикнул:  
— Войдите!  
На пороге стоял запыхавшийся второкурсник.  
— Флинт, тебя зовет Слагхорн! Срочно!  
— Меня? — удивился Маркус.  
— Да. Сказал, чтоб ты явился как можно быстрее!  
— Может, что-то насчет экзаменов? — предположил я.   
Флинт выглядел растерянным. Оглянулся на меня, запинаясь, сказал: «Ну, ладно, я пошел», и покинул спальню.   
Я попробовал опять читать, но вскоре оставил попытки и просто лежал на кровати, пялясь в потолок. Время шло, было уже около четырех, а Маркус все не возвращался. Наконец я не выдержал и решил под каким-нибудь предлогом заглянуть к декану. Но кабинет Слагхорна оказался заперт, за дверью было тихо. Я вышел на улицу, прошелся вокруг школы. То тут, то там сидели на траве ученики, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой, но Флинта нигде не было видно.   
Я вернулся на факультет. В общей гостиной младшие готовились к экзаменам, обложившись учебниками и тетрадями. В нашей спальне был только Эйвери. Он сказал, что Флинт не возвращался; его конспекты так и лежали раскрытыми на столе.   
Беспокойство не проходило, наоборот, становилось все сильнее. Я ушел с факультета и поднялся на восьмой этаж, в библиотеку. Маркуса, как и следовало ожидать, там не оказалось. Мне стало совсем не по себе. Я чувствовал себя дурак дураком, рассказывая Тому и Колину о своих дурных предчувствиях. Но они отнеслись к этому очень серьезно.  
— Пошли ко мне, — Том поднялся, складывая исписанные пергаменты. — Надо будет прибраться.  
Я так нервничал, что еле дождался, пока он сдаст книги библиотекарю. В кабинет ЗОТИ мы направились через южное крыло, чтобы меньше встретить народу по пути. Заперев дверь подсобки, Том отодвинул от стены письменный стол и полез в тайник. Боггарт в столе возмущенно затарахтел ящиками, но Том рявкнул: «Молчать!», и боггарт затих. Остальная нечисть затаилась в клетках. Колин, распахнув окно, курил сигарету за сигаретой — мое беспокойство передалось и ему.  
Вытащив из тайника то, что касалось нашего подпольного «бизнеса»: списки адресов, письма заказчиков, кошель с галлеонами, чашу для яда, последний пакетик волоса единорога, — Том уменьшил все это и спрятал в пустую чернильницу. Потом подумал и отправил туда же свой дневник и кольцо с черным камнем.  
— Куда бы ее деть? — он взвесил чернильницу на ладони.   
— Может, отдадим на хранение Вилли? — предложил я. — Ему можно доверять. А если что, у первокурсника никто искать не станет.  
— Если _что_? — переспросил Розье.  
Я не ответил, да и вряд ли он ждал от меня ответа.   
Потом мы вернулись на факультет и обшарили спальню, выискивая все компрометирующее. Розье не без колебания, но все-таки открыл чемодан Флинта, перебрал его вещи. Эйвери наблюдал за нами с суеверным ужасом. Колин нашел у Маркуса мешочек с деньгами, высыпал на кровать, пересчитал.  
— Около тридцати галлеонов. Слишком много для беженца.  
Скрупулезно пересчитав еще раз, он оставил Маркусу два галлеона. Остальную сумму записал на бумажку, чтобы не забыть, и обернулся ко мне:  
— Есть чистый носок?  
— Лови, — я бросил ему пару носков.   
Колин ссыпал в один из них галлеоны, потом посмотрел на Эйвери:  
— И ты тоже сдавай монету. Еще не хватало, чтобы к нам прицепились, откуда деньги.   
— Кто прицепится? — спросил Эйвери дрожащим голосом.  
Как и я полчаса назад, Розье не удостоил его ответом.  
В тот же носок отправилась и вся моя наличность. Том уменьшил и бросил туда жестяную коробку из-под печенья, в которой хранилась факультетская касса, а также блокнотик с записями о приходах и расходах. Потом, когда мы убедились, что в спальне не осталось ничего опасного, я отправился разыскивать Трэверса.  
Вилли сидел в общей гостиной, подперев щеку рукой, и смотрел в стену. Перед ним лежал раскрытый учебник, но, судя по мечтательному выражению лица и по тетрадке, разрисованной рыцарями и крепостями, мысли Трэверса витали далеко от трансфигурации. Я тронул его за плечо и сказал, что его зовет Риддл.   
Когда мы вошли, Том сидел на своей кровати. Протянув Трэверсу носок с деньгами и чернильницу, он спросил:  
— Ты мог бы спрятать это куда-нибудь, где никто не найдет? Потом вернешь, когда я попрошу.  
— Конечно, — Вилли чуть не уронил чернильницу. — Тяжелая какая! А это новая игра?  
— Нет, — Том внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. — Боюсь, на этот раз все по-настоящему.  
— У нас неприятности? — тихо спросил Вилли.  
Сказав «у нас», он сильно покраснел и скомкал конец фразы. Словно боялся, что над ним сейчас посмеются за то, что он так смело причислил себя к взрослой компании.  
Но Том остался серьезен.  
— Пока нет. Но все может случиться. Ты мог бы со своими ребятами организовать днем дежурство в общей гостиной? В ближайшее время, пока нет экзаменов, кто-нибудь с первого курса всегда должен оставаться на факультете. Если придут посторонние, не надо с ними разговаривать, нужно просто запомнить, кто это был, с кем они беседовали и что делали. Хорошо? Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
— Конечно, — Вилли счастливо смотрел ему в глаза.   
— Спасибо. Тогда сегодня в девять вечера я жду первый отчет. А сейчас ты можешь идти.

***  
В факультетскую гостиную Маркус вернулся лишь после семи вечера. Он выглядел страшно уставшим, будто больным. Я до того никогда не видел, чтобы человек так переменился за несколько часов. Маркус показал взглядом на вход в спальни, но Том покачал головой и повел нас в подсобку кабинета ЗОТИ.   
Войдя туда, Флинт сдвинул в сторону учебники, лежавшие на раскладушке Тома, сел на нее и свесил голову.  
— Где ты был? — требовательно спросил Розье. — Что случилось?  
Я достал сигареты и закурил.  
— Меня допрашивали авроры, — сказал Маркус еле слышно. — Я, оказывается, главный подозреваемый. Вот.  
Стало совсем тихо, слышен был только плеск воды в аквариуме гриндилоу.  
— Бред, — сказал наконец Розье. Но убежденности в его голосе не было. В конце концов, чего-то такого мы и ждали.  
Маркус пожал плечами. Волосы у него разлохматились, руки, торчавшие из рукавов слишком короткой рубашки, заметно дрожали.  
— Я же немец. Этого достаточно. Понятное дело, они за меня ухватились. Полдня допрашивали, по сто раз повторяли одни и те же вопросы, пытались поймать на чем-нибудь. Я им объяснял, что в глаза не видел Миртл Фиппс, что до вчерашнего дня даже имени ее не знал. Сдуру ляпнул, что близко не подходил к этому туалету, — они как встрепенутся! «А откуда ты знаешь, что она умерла в туалете? Мы тебе об этом не говорили». «Да вся школа знает», — отвечаю. Потом стали выяснять, что я делал вчера днем. Я честно сказал, что спал. «А почему? Это странно — ложиться среди бела дня, тебе не кажется?». «Нет, — говорю, — не кажется. У меня не было экзамена, вот и решил отоспаться за всю неделю». Но это их не убедило. Пристали: кто может подтвердить твои слова? Никто, отвечаю, я был один в спальне...  
— Мы можем подтвердить, — перебил его Розье. — Скажем, что заходили на факультет и видели, как ты дрых.  
— Не поможет, — вяло ответил Маркус. — Решат, что мы сговорились. Понимаете, они уверены, что это я ее убил. Я им говорю: «Проверьте мою палочку, на ней нет запрещенных заклятий», а они: «Мы все выясним, не волнуйся», — и так противно улыбаются... Еще про того парня спрашивали, ну, который окаменел. Оказывается, и он, и эта Миртл — маглорожденные. «Тебе, — спрашивают, — не кажется странным, что оба раза нападали на маглорожденных? Уж не для того ли, чтобы вбить клин между волшебниками и маглами в разгар войны? Противнику это было бы очень на руку». Я сказал, что понятия не имею. «Ты знаешь, кто напал на Литтона? А где ты сам был в это время? Тебя навещают в школе родственники или знакомые? Кто-нибудь из них приезжает в Хогсмид, когда у тебя выходной?». И опять, и опять по кругу, чтоб поймать меня на том, что я-де кому-то передаю информацию из школы. Потом один говорит: «А ты знаешь, что за шпионаж и терроризм полагается поцелуй дементора? Даже для несовершеннолетних — время-то военное! Так что, если хочешь нам что-нибудь честно рассказать, лучше не тяни с этим…».  
Маркус не выдержал и со всхлипом закрыл лицо руками.  
Розье растерянно оглянулся на нас, потом похлопал Флинта по плечу.   
— Маркус… Да что за черт возьми! Не раскисай, слышишь? Они тебя просто-напросто пугают, чтобы ты сломался и подписал признание. Это все чушь, у них нет доказательств!  
Том сел перед Флинтом на корточки и протянул ему стакан, в котором плескалось на два пальца огневиски, — из той бутылки, что мы не допили накануне.  
— Нет доказательств, так будет, — Маркус вытер лицо рукавом и залпом выпил виски. Потом взял у меня сигарету. — Они вызвали легилимента. Послезавтра утром приедет.   
Том вздрогнул. Флинт жадно затянулся дымом и тут же закашлялся.  
— Что значит «легилимента»? — спросил я. — Маркус, ты несовершеннолетний. Они не могут подвергать тебя легилименции без согласия родителей.  
— Там был Дамблдор. Он подписал разрешение, — сказал Флинт, глядя в пол. — Сказал, что как заместитель директора имеет на это право.   
— Какого черта он лезет не в свое дело? — взвился Розье.  
— Зря ты так. Дамблдор, если хочешь знать, — единственный, кто меня защищал. Если бы не он, меня, может, уже увели бы в наручниках.  
— А что Слагхорн? — спросил я. — Тебя же при нем допрашивали, разве нет?  
— Да. Но он только пялился на меня, как на чудовище. Все время повторял: какой ужас, какой ужас, он, мол, даже представить себе не мог… Трясется за свою шкуру, боится, как бы его самого в чем-нибудь не обвинили.  
— Вот сволочь! — сказал Розье сквозь зубы.  
В дверь подсобки громко постучали. Том так подскочил, словно ожидал прямо сейчас увидеть авроров.  
— Войдите!  
На пороге стояла раскрасневшаяся Минерва. Она быстро дышала, будто пробежала бегом всю дорогу от гриффиндорской башни. Прошла к раскладушке и села рядом с Флинтом, обняв его за плечи:  
— Маркус, как ты? Это ужасно! Я только что узнала.  
— Что, — спросил Флинт, невесело улыбаясь, — по школе уже пошли слухи?  
Минерва отбросила волосы со лба.  
— Какая разница, что говорят? Мы-то знаем, что это неправда. То, как ведут себя авроры, просто мерзко! Чем они, спрашивается, лучше тайной полиции Гриндельвальда? Я говорила с профессором Дамблдором, он сказал, что поможет. Он ведь член Визенгамота, он будет тебя защищать...  
— Минни, — раздраженно спросил Том, — а почему ты уверена, что Дамблдор будет помогать Маркусу? Ты что, не слыхала об игре в доброго и злого следователя?  
— Что? — она удивленно посмотрела на него и уже хотела было возразить, но тут дверь опять открылась, и вошла Меррифот. Эйвери вскочил со стула, но Меррифот махнула ему рукой:  
— Да сиди, сиди. Я так и думала, что у вас тут военный совет. Только вот что, ребята, — быстренько затушите сигареты и уберите бутылку. Будем считать, что я ничего не заметила. Маркус, профессор Слагхорн рассказал мне о том, что случилось.  
— Вы должны вмешаться! — Минерва с надеждой посмотрела на нее. — Вы же знаете этих авроров, они ваши бывшие ученики. Вы можете объяснить им, что...  
Меррифот тяжело опустилась в наколдованное Томом кресло. В тесной подсобке теперь было не развернуться.  
— Минни, беспокоиться рано, — низкий голос преподавательницы ЗОТИ звучал так привычно, так успокоительно. — Флинту пока ничего не грозит. Наоборот, даже лучше, что приедет легилимент. Маркус, пойми, авроры ничего не имеют против тебя лично. Они просто выполняют свою работу. Легилименция подтвердит, что ты невиновен, и ты забудешь обо всем, как о страшном сне.  
— Почему они вообще выбрали его? — не унималась Минерва. — Пока они тратят время, настоящий убийца гуляет по школе!  
— Минни, — Меррифот похлопала ее по руке, — авроры знают, что делают. Преступника обязательно разоблачат, будь уверена. А мы с вами должны помогать следствию, так что ты, Маркус, тоже будь умницей и ничего не бойся.  
Флинт сглотнул. Слова Меррифот его ни капельки не успокоили.  
— Профессор, — сказал я, поразившись тому, как хрипло и странно звучит со стороны мой голос, — но ведь это очень ненадежная процедура... Я читал, что многое зависит от мастерства легилимента и от того, как трактовать увиденное. Иногда воспоминаниям вообще нельзя доверять, если у человека, например, шизофрения или что-то такое...  
Эта дурацкая реплика разрядила обстановку — все расхохотались. Нервное напряжение немного спало.  
— К счастью, Маркус не страдает шизофренией, — сказала Меррифот, все еще улыбаясь. — Поверь мне, ни один легилимент не увидит в его воспоминаниях того, чего там нет. Так что все будет в порядке.  
Она грузно поднялась, опираясь на поручень кресла.  
— Ладно, ребята, пора расходиться. Вы не забыли про комендантский час? Я пойду к себе, а вы ступайте-ка на факультет, нечего болтаться по школе вечером. Том, не вздумай сегодня здесь ночевать, понял? Это может быть опасно. Спокойной ночи, мальчики. Минерва, пойдем, я провожу тебя до гриффиндорской башни — так, на всякий случай.  
— Я сам ее провожу, — Том отодвинул кресло. — Не беспокойтесь, профессор, со мной ничего не случится.  
Минерва, уходя, ободряюще улыбнулась Флинту. Едва звуки голосов затихли в коридоре, Розье захлопнул дверь подсобки и обернулся к нам.  
— Ребята, — сказал Маркус, глядя в пол, — я не смогу спрятать воспоминание о Сьюзи от легилимента. Простите. Это все из-за того, что я немец. Получается, я всех подвел… Но если честно, мне уже все равно. Лучше пойти под суд за василиска, чем за шпионаж.  
— А я не хочу! — истерично выкрикнул Эйвери. — Ни за то, ни за другое! Что вы все сидите, сложа руки, надо делать хоть что-нибудь!  
— Да успокойся ты! Еще никого не арестовали! — это уже был Розье.   
Тут мы все принялись орать друг на друга. Страсти все больше накалялись. Наконец вернулся Том и остановился на пороге.  
— Скажи, что мне делать? — с тоской спросил его Флинт.  
— Ничего, — Том пожал плечами. — Пускай легилимент возьмет у тебя воспоминания, а дальше уж мои и только мои проблемы. В конце концов, это именно я нашел Сьюзи, вы здесь ни при чем. Если будут допрашивать — заявите, что знали о василиске, но никому ничего не сказали, потому что я вам угрожал. Это будет основная версия. Я потом еще Нотта предупрежу.  
— Я ничего такого говорить не буду, — заявил Розье.  
— Придется, — возразил Том. — Еще не хватало, чтобы я всех за собой утянул.  
Маркус сжал голову руками.   
— Может, еще можно что-нибудь придумать?  
— Я попробую, — пообещал Том. — Но если не получится — просто успокойся. Пускай будет, что будет. А теперь пошли на факультет, спать пора.  
Он собрал учебники с раскладушки, сунул их в сумку вместе с пижамой и зубной щеткой, закрыл окно. Мы подождали в коридоре, пока он запрет дверь, а потом пошли вниз, в подземелья.

***  
В холле, скупо освещенном газовыми лампами, дежурил молодой аврор. Остановив нас, он спросил, кто мы такие и почему бродим по школе.  
— Вообще-то мы здесь учимся, — сердито ответил Розье. — Так что имеем полное право ходить где угодно.  
— А про запрет выходить после восьми вечера ты не слышал, умник? Вот я вас сейчас отведу к директору, пускай разбирается!  
— Погодите, — сказал кто-то.  
Обернувшись, мы увидели Дамблдора. Он неторопливо спускался по главной лестнице, доброжелательно улыбаясь аврору.  
— Добрый вечер, Фоули. Рад тебя видеть. Выпуск 1935 года, если не ошибаюсь?  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — аврор расплылся в улыбке. — Вот уж не думал, что вы меня помните.  
— Как же не помнить? — Дамблдор весело блеснул стеклами очков. — Разве не ты у меня на уроке превратил все книги в шкафу в летучих мышей? Изящное было колдовство.  
— Вообще-то это мы вдвоем с Каспаром Краучем, — скромно уточнил аврор. — Простите, профессор, но у нас тут маленькая проблема... Вот эти голубчики разгуливали по школе после комендантского часа. Что прикажете с ними делать?  
— Добрый вечер, мальчики, — Дамблдор словно только что нас увидел. — И кто же здесь? Розье, Лестрейндж, Эйвери... Ага, еще Риддл и Флинт.  
Услышав фамилию Маркуса, Фоули обернулся и бросил на него неприязненный взгляд. Колин отодвинул Маркуса плечом и хмуро уставился на аврора.  
— Ну что ж, это все прекрасные студенты, — Дамблдор по-прежнему беззаботно улыбался. — Не думаю, Фоули, что их можно в чем-то подозревать. Разве что в желании тайком покурить — увы, чем дальше, тем больше в Хогвартсе распространяется эта вредная привычка. Он посмотрел на меня.  
— Думаю, Фоули, мы можем их спокойно отпустить. Кстати... Том, я вижу, ты стал старостой? Прими мои поздравления.  
— Спасибо, профессор, — Том вежливо наклонил голову.  
— Ну, вот видишь, — Дамблдор опять посмотрел на аврора. — Вряд ли староста может быть в чем-то замешан.  
Потом он обратился к нам:  
— Но все же разгуливать по школе после отбоя и вправду небезопасно, так что я надеюсь, мальчики, что вы больше не будете так делать. Можете идти.  
Пока мы шли через холл, у меня было четкое ощущение, что Дамблдор смотрит нам вслед. Но оборачиваться и проверять я не рискнул.   
А когда мы уже подходили к факультету, сзади послышались шаги. Оказалось, это опять был Фоули. Он ничего не сказал, но, дождавшись, когда все войдут внутрь, занял пост у входа в нашу гостиную. Его хмурый взгляд был последним, что я увидел, закрывая дверь.

***  
Продолжить разговор на факультете не удалось — в спальне был Альфард, при котором распространяться о наших делах не стоило. Мне, правда, показалось, что он о чем-то догадывался, но молчал. Только заверил Маркуса, что, если его попробуют арестовать, Блэки вмешаются — как-никак Флинты с ними в родстве.   
Я, признаться, в это не поверил. Что бы Альфард ни говорил, старшие Блэки могли быть другого мнения. Очень им нужен родственничек-немец, да еще замешанный в убийстве!  
Но в любом случае Маркусу легче не стало. Он был уверен, что это Дамблдор отправил аврора к нашей гостиной и приказал следить за подозреваемым.   
— Значит, на самом деле Дамблдор тоже против меня. Теперь точно конец…  
Колин пытался уверить его, что еще не все пропало, но получалось неубедительно. Я уже не мог все это переносить, поэтому взял полотенце и ушел в умывальную, где бесконечно долго чистил зубы.  
Когда я наконец вернулся в спальню, Маркус уже лежал, укрывшись с головой одеялом. Колин спрятался за задернутым пологом. Том тоже улегся и даже закрыл глаза, хотя я был совершенно уверен, что он не спит. Эйвери еще возился, разыскивая что-то в чемодане, а Альфард, устроившись в постели и подперев голову рукой, читал учебник по астрономии.  
Я тоже забрался под одеяло и сделал вид, что сплю. Вскоре в комнате стало тихо — слышался только шелест страниц и потрескивание горящей свечи. Интересно, Блэк когда-нибудь ляжет? Или будет до утра наслаждаться описанием звездного неба? Эйвери заворочался на своей кровати, потом затих и стал похрапывать.   
Я пытался обдумать события последних дней и найти какой-то выход, но в мыслях была полная пустота. Все больше меня охватывало отчаяние. Я понятия не имел, как мы выкрутимся. Вот Маркуса посмотрит легилимент, потом вызовут и допросят Тома, а нас привлекут как подельников. В воображении мелькали картинки: суд, представлявшийся мне толпой безликих людей в красных мантиях, приговор и жалобный хруст палочки, которую судебный пристав сломает над моей головой…  
В конце концов я заснул, причем мгновенно, словно провалился в яму.   
Проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс меня за плечо. В спальне было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Значит, сейчас около трех часов ночи. Скоро уже начнет светать — в июне на севере ночи короткие.  
— Пошли, — прошептал Том мне на ухо.  
Я откинул одеяло и сел. Со всех сторон слышалось только глубокое дыхание остальных. Я нащупал домашние туфли, надел халат и на цыпочках вышел из спальни вслед за Томом.   
В коридоре эльф протирал пол, но при виде нас мгновенно исчез вместе с ведром и шваброй. В гостиной при нашем появлении зажглось несколько ламп, но углы помещения тонули в темноте.  
Том прошел по комнате, тщательно устанавливая заглушающие заклятия.  
— Я вообще-то хотел пойти поговорить где-нибудь в укромном месте. Например, в лаборатории Слагхорна, у меня есть запасной ключ. Но теперь из-за этого аврора никуда не выйдешь.  
Кто-то из портретов на стенах громко всхрапнул; остальные сонно моргали на свет и ворчали, что им не дают спать.  
— Они нас не услышат? — спросил я, разжигая огонь в камине.  
— Нет, если не подходить слишком близко.  
Я все никак не мог проснуться. Зато Том метался по гостиной, словно зверь по клетке. Потом он остановился и спросил:  
— Ты знал, что он легилимент?  
— Кто? — я все еще туго соображал  
— Дамблдор, кто же еще?! Причем такой же, как я. Ему не нужно вторгаться в чужие мысли — он их просто слышит.  
— Ты уверен? В «Основах ментальной магии» говорилось, что это редкая способность.  
— Рэй, я знаю! Что-что, а «Основы ментальной магии» я вызубрил наизусть! Может быть, их авторы ошибаются, и это встречается чаще, чем они думают. Но в любом случае — почему бы нет? Дамблдор, знаешь ли, волшебник не из последних. Я понял, что он слышит чужие мысли, едва увидел его на лестнице. Мы еще ни разу не оказывались так близко с тех пор, как он вернулся в школу. Это было все равно что... Ну, как если бы рядом поставили два радиоприемника, и они временами создавали друг другу помехи. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, что тут еще скажешь. Уже потом я почувствовал прикосновение к своим мыслям, очень легкое, надо сказать. Он, оказывается, деликатен, наш господин заместитель директора.  
Последние слова Том точно выплюнул.  
— Ты защитился?  
— Нет. Опасно. Просто старался ни о чем не думать. Рассматривал мраморную плиту на полу, какие на ней трещины, какой рисунок... Как ты думаешь, отчего бы я иначе молчал, словно воды в рот набрал? Чуть позже Дамблдор попытался меня «зацепить» и сказал первое, что пришло в голову. «Ты стал старостой, поздравляю», — передразнил его Том. — Как будто он еще на экзамене по ЗОТИ не рассмотрел чертов значок! Лишь бы заставить меня о чем-нибудь подумать, раскрыться… Я сам иногда так делаю, если мысли другого человека плохо слышны. Не знаю, что ему удалось уловить, но это неважно. Того, что он услышал у остальных, хватит с лихвой.  
Я не знал, что ответить. Дамблдор — член Визенгамота, и ему ничего не стоило, пользуясь своим влиянием, намекнуть аврорам, в каком направлении искать. Теперь уже было совершенно все равно, пройдет Маркус Флинт легилименцию или нет.  
— Еще и отправил сюда этого Фоули, — злился Том. — Ничего не скажешь, красивый намек. Мол, не дергайся, мальчик, уйти тебе не удастся.   
— Ты хотел сказать — нам не удастся?  
— Что я хотел, то и сказал! Рэй, тебе надо держаться той же линии, что и остальным: мол, тебя заставили, вынудили, угрожали, запугивали и все такое. Тогда, если повезет, оставят в покое и вообще не станут привлекать по этому делу. Я все возьму на себя. Нечего лезть в соучастники и проявлять неуместное благородство... Ты мне на свободе больше пригодишься. Кто-то же должен отправлять мне посылки в Азкабан.  
— Не городи чепухи! Это убийство по неосторожности, а ты несовершеннолетний. Может, даже на Азкабан не потянет. Сломанная палочка и запрет колдовать, вот и все.   
— Что ж, — сказал Том. — Само по себе это еще ничего. В конце концов, палочку можно купить и незарегистрированную. Где-нибудь из-под полы на черном рынке.  
Я подумал, что так-то оно так, но в любом случае приговор означал бы, что у Тома больше нет будущего. Можно забыть о карьере, о преподавании...   
— Да брось, — сказал Том, отвечая на мои не высказанные вслух мысли. — Ну, вышвырнут меня из нормального мира. Так ведь и в Ночном переулке можно многого достичь, если умеючи. Уж ты-то знаешь. Нет, меня пугает другое. «Убийство по неосторожности»... Рэй, а как я докажу, что это была случайность? Что я не сам натравил василиска на Миртл?  
— Легили... — начал я и осекся.  
— Именно, — сказал Том. — Они захотят провести сеанс легилименции. И ты отлично знаешь, _что_ тогда выйдет наружу.  
— Ты же ничего не помнишь о Риддлах!  
— Зато я рассказывал тебе. А еще читал свой дневник и это воспоминание вряд ли смогу скрыть. Ты же в курсе, какой из меня паршивый окклюмент. А память нельзя подчищать бесконечно.   
Я поймал себя на том, что грызу ногти. Да, зря я так поторопился возвращать ему дневник... Но теперь уже ничего не исправишь.  
— Может, они не станут так глубоко копать?  
— Кто знает. Известно, что Тайную комнату способен открыть только наследник Слизерина. Кто-нибудь вспомнит, что из его потомков в наши дни остались одни Гонты, доберется до родства...  
— Том, дело закрыто почти год назад. Думаешь, кто-то станет его ворошить?  
— Я не хочу рисковать. Как только я окажусь в лапах авроров, у меня не будет возможности сбежать.   
— Кажется, ее уже нет, — сказал я.   
Том кусал губы.   
— У меня была мысль сделать так, чтобы Маркус... исчез, — сказал он, подойдя ко мне ближе. — Чтобы все думали, будто он сбежал. Авроры бы за это ухватились — раз скрылся, значит, он-то и есть преступник. Вот и пусть бы искали его по всей Британии. Понимаешь?  
Тут и в самом деле все было понятно. Дело-то нехитрое. Улучить момент, когда никто нас не увидит. Задушить Флинта, чтобы не оставлять улик на своей палочке. Потом трансфигурировать и спрятать тело…   
Сама идея должна была бы вызвать у меня отвращение. Но вместо этого я вдруг понял: если понадобится, я не просто помогу убить Маркуса, а сделаю это собственными руками. Он был моим однокурсником и даже другом, но между ним и Томом я выбрал бы Тома.  
Какое-то время мы молча смотрели друг на друга.  
— Нет, — сказал я. — Во-первых, мало времени. Во-вторых, наши могут догадаться. А намеренное убийство — совсем не то, что случайное. В-третьих, аврор на посту меняет дело.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Том. — Дамблдор все предусмотрел. Могу поспорить, что меня завтра не выпустят отсюда. Так, на всякий случай, чтоб не ударился в бега…  
Он остановился у камина и сжал голову ладонями.  
— До чего болит... Не могу сосредоточиться. Все как в тумане. У тебя, случаем, нет чего-нибудь сладкого?  
Я покачал головой.  
— А как ты думаешь, если позвать какого-нибудь эльфа...  
Я постарался напустить на себя спокойный и беззаботный вид и только после этого трижды хлопнул в ладоши. Прошло секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем с негромким треском посреди гостиной появился Брауни, один из тех эльфов, что когда-то угощали меня лепешками во время ночных бдений.  
— Что желаете, мастер Рэйналф? — спросил он и добавил вполголоса: — Опять полуночничают, да еще других от дела отрывают, а у нас сейчас и так хлопот полон рот, в школу-то вон сколько чужих понаехало...  
Брауни был уже очень стар, он работал в Хогвартсе чуть ли не полсотни лет, так что чувствовал себя в своем праве и не собирался заискивать перед студентами. Я изобразил раскаяние.  
— Прости, пожалуйста. Ужасно рад тебя видеть. Послушай, ты не мог бы принести нам чего-нибудь сладкого? Очень прошу.  
— Есть только варенье, — ворчливо заявил Брауни, — но это к завтраку, а на всю школу разве что десять банок и осталось. Если хотите, так могу подать, но только профессор Диппет будут недовольны.  
— Ненавижу варенье, — поморщился Том. — Принеси просто хлеба, ладно?  
— Слушаюсь, — сказал Брауни, кланяясь, и буркнул себе под нос: — Еще всякий полукровка мне тут не указывал...  
Через полминуты он вернулся и поставил на стол блюдце, где на белоснежной салфетке лежал тонюсенький ломтик хлеба. Потом поспешно поклонился и опять растворился в воздухе.  
Том схватил хлеб и стал жадно жевать.  
— Давай подумаем. Если Дамблдору нужен именно Флинт, мы можем как-нибудь обернуть это себе на пользу?  
— Э-э... Ну, как минимум, у нас есть отсрочка на сутки. Слушай, а ты не можешь сделать свой «шаг в сторону»?  
Том задумался, обгрызая корочку.  
— Не знаю. Скорее всего, нет. Это стало очень сложно, я, наверное, слишком взрослый для такого. И потом, понимаешь, мне кажется, что я и без того сделал их слишком много. А реальность — она вроде ткани. Если бесконечно растягивать, порвется, и тогда вообще неизвестно, что будет. Я ее, должно быть, уже и так натянул предостаточно. Теперь она возвращается обратно, садится, как сукно после стирки. Поэтому на меня сыплются неудачи… Черт, не могу лучше объяснить.  
— Да я и так примерно понял.  
— Может, опередить события и продемонстрировать аврорам Сьюзи? — спросил он. — В смысле, устроить так, чтобы они ее увидели. Если кто-то из них при этом умрет, невелика потеря. Зато станет ясно, от чего именно погибла Миртл, и нас оставят в покое. А? Как думаешь?  
Идея была заманчивая, но, подумав, я ее отверг.  
— Рискованно. Начнут выяснять, откуда взялся василиск и где он раньше прятался. А ты змееуст, об этом вся школа знает… Думаешь, следствие не заинтересуется таким совпадением?  
— Да, наверное. Подумать только, какая насмешка судьбы! Это и вправду был несчастный случай, но мы не можем навести авроров на эту мысль, не выдав себя! Хотя… Что-то в этом есть…  
Том доел хлеб и стал собирать с блюдца крошки.  
— Если нельзя показать следствию настоящего виновника, — бормотал он себе под нос, — значит, надо организовать другого. Правильно? Предположим, какое-нибудь животное из Запретного леса пробралось в школу, напало на Миртл...  
— И потом сбежало, — закончил я за него. — В туалете ведь было открыто окно.  
— Вот именно.  
— А какие животные, кроме василиска, могут убивать мгновенно и без видимых следов?  
— Я как раз пытаюсь вспомнить. Пока на ум приходят только нунду и летаплащ.  
— А что-нибудь попроще?   
Том грыз губы.  
— Я думаю и ничего не могу придумать… Черт побери, неужели в Запретном лесу нет ни одной по-настоящему опасной твари?!  
— Спроси у Хагрида.  
Он вздрогнул и уставился на меня, как на привидение.  
— Что случилось?   
— У Хагрида, — медленно повторил он. — У Хагрида...


	37. Chapter 37

На следующее утро я с трудом проснулся. Лежал и вспоминал разговор минувшей ночью. Думал, что не смогу смотреть в глаза Флинту после того, как мы всерьез обсуждали его убийство.  
Оказалось, ничего подобного. Очень даже смог. Даже интересно стало: если бы мы действительно решили от него избавиться, как долго я бы это переживал? Или сразу же забыл бы, занятый спасением своей шкуры?  
Том, едва продрав глаза, сказал, что нас сегодня, по всей вероятности, будут допрашивать. Он предложил согласовать показания — кто где был и чем занимался. Когда мы закончили, Альфард ушел из спальни, будто намеренно давал остальным возможность поговорить. Я уже был настолько уверен, что он все знает, что чуть не остановил его, — какая теперь разница? Но вовремя спохватился.  
Эйвери нервничал больше всех. Том подсел к нему и долго о чем-то шептался. Своей цели он достиг — Эйвери успокоился и выучил, что будет говорить аврорам.  
Мне страшно хотелось узнать, что у Тома на уме. У него появилась какая-то мысль, иначе мы просидели бы до утра. Но рассказывать он ничего не желал и всячески уходил от ответа. Может, и правильно. В конце концов, меньше знаешь — меньше сможешь разболтать.  
Как мы и предполагали, Маркуса не выпустили на завтрак. Дежуривший у двери аврор — другой, не Фоули, — вежливо, но твердо попросил его оставаться на факультете. Флинт не стал спорить и повернул обратно.  
А сразу после завтрака к нам подошел Слагхорн. Было заметно, что он сильно не в духе. Во всяком случае, с нами он заговорил так холодно, словно мы были его личными врагами.  
— Мальчики, вы сейчас пойдете со мной.  
— Мы хотели отнести Флинту поесть, — запротестовал Колин.  
— Я уже попросил Руквуда это сделать. Идемте!  
Нас отвели на пятый этаж, в пустой класс, где у стены сиротливо жалось несколько стульев. Попросили показать содержимое портфелей и карманов, потом оставили под присмотром аврора, который не разрешал нам разговаривать. Слагхорн удалился в соседнюю комнату, откуда доносились приглушенные голоса. Потом вышел и, стоя на пороге, переспросил: «Так вы хотите начать с Эйвери?». Но тут поднялся Альфард:  
— Я пойду первым, если позволите, профессор.  
Слагхорн посмотрел на него недоуменно.  
— Вообще-то это не я решаю...  
Альфард, не отвечая, уже прошел мимо него.  
Время тянулось ужасающе медленно. Блэка допрашивали, наверное, с полчаса, а нам не позволяли перекинуться даже словечком. В соседней комнате, по всей вероятности, стояло заглушающее заклятие, так что и оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Наконец Альфард вышел, очень спокойный. После него вызвали Эйвери, который, вернувшись, украдкой показал нам оттопыренный большой палец — мол, все нормально. За ним последовал Розье, которого продержали дольше всех. Наконец дверь распахнулась, и мы услышали, как Колин кричит:  
— У меня отец пропал без вести на войне, а вы намекаете, что я связался со шпионом? Да как вы смеете? Пока другие воюют, вы тут заговоры выискиваете, чтобы получить очередную медальку! Чертовы тыловые крысы!  
Он так хлопнул дверью, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.  
— Лестрейндж, — раздалось в комнате.  
Я сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул в допросную. 

***  
Обстановка внутри напоминала экзамен. За столом ждал усатый аврор в форменной мантии, перед ним были разложены листы бумаги, словно билеты с заданиями. Рядом в мягком кресле сидел Слагхорн, с другой стороны — Дамблдор. В углу на стуле устроился широкоплечий мужчина в видавшей виды мантии. По загоревшей до черноты шее и широким, мозолистым ладоням я принял бы его скорее за работника фермы по разведению гиппогрифов, чем за аврора. Выдавал его только взгляд, слишком острый и внимательный для сельского жителя.  
— Садись, — хмуро сказал первый аврор, кивнув на стул.  
Я сел. Руки у меня дрожали, в горле пересохло, но я даже не пытался это скрывать. В книгах, если человек бледнеет при виде следователя и боится смотреть ему в глаза, это обычно значит, что он виновен. В реальности — и аврорам это прекрасно известно, — на допросах спокойны как раз профессиональные преступники. Они-то следователей видели-перевидели, им все нипочем. А вот невиновные сплошь и рядом запинаются при ответе на самый простой вопрос или много и неумело лгут.  
Мне известен случай, когда человека обвинили в убийстве, потому что он весь изоврался и запутался в показаниях. На самом деле он просто пытался скрыть, что аппарировал без лицензии… Но это было много лет спустя.  
Куда больше аврора меня пугал Дамблдор с его способностями легилимента. Перед входом я пытался вспомнить какую-нибудь прилипчивую песню, чтобы занять ею мысли и заглушить воспоминания. Как назло, в голову лезли только детские стишки — все же лучше, чем ничего.

_Робин-красношейка сел на старый клен,_  
_Вверх полезла кошка, вниз спустился он...*_

— Рэйналф Герберт Лестрейндж? — спросил аврор, сидевший за столом. — Дата рождения — второе февраля 1927 года, место жительства — Торнхолл, Хейбридж, Дербишир?  
— Да, сэр.

_Вниз полезла кошка — он взлетел опять._  
_Сел на клен и говорит: «Можешь ли поймать?..»_

— Как давно ты знаком с Маркусом Флинтом?  
Понять, к чему он клонит, было несложно. Вопросы следовали один за другим, с совершенно очевидной и ясной целью.  
— Что Флинт рассказывал о жизни в Германии? Хвалил Гриндельвальда, одобрял его политику?  
— Говорил ли он когда-нибудь, что Германия должна победить в этой войне?  
— Задавал тебе или кому-нибудь другому вопросы о структуре и личном составе Сил самообороны?  
— Интересовался ли географией магической Британии, расположением фабрик по производству летучего пороха, складов зелий, научных лабораторий?

_Робин сел на крышу, с крыши на карниз,_  
_Вверх полезла кошка, да слетела вниз._

— Высказывался ли Флинт в негативном ключе о маглорожденных? Угрожал им, подстрекал однокурсников к нападению на них?  
Было ясно, что у следствия нет логичной версии. Если бы Маркус был сторонником Гриндельвальда, с чего бы он нападал на грязнокровок? Всем известно, что Гриндельвальд выступает за отмену Статута о секретности. Но аврора это, похоже, не смущало.  
— А как ты сам относишься к маглорожденным?  
Я удивился.  
— Не знаю, сэр. Не думал об этом. Люди как люди, ничего особенного... А что?  
— У нас есть сведения, что в сентябре прошлого года ты и твой однокурсник Розье участвовали в стычке с маглорожденным студентом Гриффиндора. Как ты можешь это объяснить?  
Надо же, все они знают... Я сам давно забыл об этом случае.  
— Ну, была драка. Но то, что Хупер маглорожденный, здесь ни при чем. Обычная школьная ссора: кто-то на кого-то не так посмотрел, вот и все. Сами знаете, как оно бывает.  
— И Розье не произносил слова «грязнокровка»?  
— Насколько я помню, нет, сэр.  
— И не пытался использовать против Хупера Crucio?  
Отрицать это было бы глупо — в конце концов, в школе было разбирательство по этому поводу.  
— Пытался, но... Да, он выкрикнул: «Crucio!», но в пылу драки чего только не скажешь. И у него все равно не вышло бы. Он не то чтобы в самом деле хотел причинить вред Хуперу, а просто...  
— У мальчика был срыв, — вмешался Слагхорн. — Он вообще неуравновешенный. Да вы сами видели.  
— Видел, — сердито кивнул аврор. — Какие все чувствительные пошли, скажите на милость... А все потому, что вы их распустили. Вот при директоре Блэке, не в обиду будь сказано, дисциплина была куда лучше. Этому красавчику живо разъяснили бы, что почем, так от нервов и следа не осталось бы!  
— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — пробормотал Дамблдор себе под нос.  
— Ладно, — аврор взял следующий лист для протокола. — Что ты делал в пятницу, начиная с девяти часов? Расскажи подробно.  
Я изложил согласованную версию, которую мы с утра разработали всей спальней. Версия гласила, что мы с Томом вернулись на факультет примерно в полдень, а Альфард — на полчаса позже. Но в любом случае с двенадцати у Маркуса уже было алиби. Быстропишущее перо чуть поскрипывало, бегая по бумаге. Когда я закончил, аврор уставился на меня и сказал:  
— Я уже слышал от Блэка эту гладкую историю. Так вот, я в нее не верю. Понятно?  
Он обернулся к Дамблдору.  
— А ведь я настаивал, чтобы их допросили вчера, по горячим следам. Но вы не позволили. «Детям надо дать отдохнуть»… Вот результат! Они уже сговорились!  
— Я думаю, сейчас все выяснится, — мягко сказал Дамблдор и посмотрел на меня. — Рэй, если я правильно понял, вы с Томом Риддлом в пятницу вернулись на факультет где-то без пяти минут двенадцать. На обед не пошли, потому что устали после экзамена, и вообще не выходили никуда до ужина. Верно?

_Шесть мышей в подвале_  
_Сели пряжу прясть,_  
_А плутовка кошка_  
_К ним в окошко — шасть..._

— Да, сэр.  
— Тогда как ты объяснишь, что профессор Диппет видел вас на главной лестнице около половины второго? Причем вы шли откуда-то сверху. Риддл еще хотел что-то сказать директору, но тот слишком спешил. А немного раньше профессор Слагхорн разыскивал старосту своего факультета, чтобы отдать распоряжения, — в школе как-никак чрезвычайная ситуация. Но Тома Риддла в спальне не было. Тебя тоже.

_— Что вы тут прядете,_  
_Маленькие пряхи?_  
_— Лен прядем, хозяйка,_  
_Детям на рубахи..._

— Ну, может, мы выходили ненадолго посмотреть, что случилось.  
— Неправда, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Я был на месте происшествия. Там действительно собралась большая толпа, но вас я не припомню.  
— Вы могли нас не заметить, сэр. Вам же было не до того.  
— Возможно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Но это легко проверить. Я могу извлечь воспоминание и, просмотрев его, составить список всех студентов, которые там были.  
Я смотрел в стол. Придется сказать, что мы были в подсобке. Но если заявить, что мы там просто сидели и разговаривали, будет слишком невинно, а это-то и подозрительно.  
Перед глазами у меня стояла картинка — Том пожимает руку кикиморе. Я «передавал» ее Дамблдору изо всех сил, одновременно продолжая пялиться на столешницу. Потом искоса, как бы со стыдом, бросил взгляд на Слагхорна.  
— Извините, сэр. Можно, я потом скажу? Я не могу...  
— Что значит — «не могу»? — перебил аврор. — Мы тут не в игрушки играем!  
— Рэй, — сказал Дамблдор, — всегда лучше говорить правду, понимаешь?

_— Дорогие мышки,_  
_Я вам помогу:_  
_Нитки перекусывать_  
_Я для вас могу..._

— Мы были в лаборантской кабинета ЗОТИ, — сказал я тихо. — У Тома есть от нее ключ. Мы там пили огневиски и слегка... ну... перебрали. А потом побоялись, что профессор Слагхорн узнает, и решили сказать, будто сразу после экзамена пошли на факультет. И Альфарда попросили подтвердить. Вот.  
Я покосился на Слагхорна.  
— Простите...  
Дамблдор весело рассмеялся, аврор за столом тоже. Слагхорн весь побагровел и подался вперед.  
— Что, ты сказал, вы пили?!  
— Огневиски, сэр. Ну, такой напиток...  
Теперь уже и второй аврор басовито хохотал, хлопая себя ладонью по коленке. Один только Слагхорн не разделял всеобщего веселья.  
— Спасибо, Рэй! — рявкнул он. — Мне известно значение слова «огневиски»! А вот ты, похоже, не знаешь, что студентам запрещен крепкий алкоголь!  
На самом деле огневиски пили на старших курсах чуть ли не все. Нельзя было только на этом попадаться. А теперь Слагхорн разозлился не на шутку.  
— Еще и Риддл — от него я такого не ожидал! Ничего, я с ним тоже поговорю... Вы оба будете наказаны, это я вам обещаю! Отправитесь в карцер и будете выходить только на экзамены! Может, хоть это заставит вас задуматься!  
— Зачем же так сурово, Гораций? — возразил, улыбаясь, Дамблдор. — Я уверен, что молодые люди и без того осознали свою ошибку.  
Слагхорн так резко повернулся к нему, что ножки кресла со скрипом проехались по полу.  
— Альбус, пожалуйста, не указывайте мне, как поступать с _моими_ студентами!  
— И в мыслях не было, — примирительно поднял руки Дамблдор.  
Я был готов ему аплодировать. Отправить нас в карцер было куда больше в интересах Дамблдора, чем Слагхорна. И вот одной-единственной репликой он добился того, что наш декан стал в своем решении тверд, как алмаз.

_— Нет, спасибо, тетя,_  
_Вы нас извините._  
_Вы нам перекусите_  
_Горло вместо нити!_

Аврор с досадой смотрел на преподавателей. Видно было, что дискуссии о педагогике стоят у него поперек горла. Он бы, наверное, с радостью выгнал обоих профессоров, но не имел права. По закону несовершеннолетних разрешалось допрашивать только в присутствии родителей или учителей.  
— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Прочти протокол, распишись, и можешь идти. Кто у нас остался? Этот, как его, Риддл?  
Уже подходя к двери, я услышал, как аврор за моей спиной говорит Дамблдору:  
— Ну, что? Я же говорил, что у Флинта не окажется алиби на это время? Видите, мы все-таки немного знаем свою работу! 

***  
Тому я успел сказать, что в кабинете знают о нашей пьянке. Охранявший нас аврор прикрикнул: «Отставить разговоры!», но видно было, что ему самому все смертельно надоело. Я уселся на свободный стул и обхватил себя за плечи. В голове была полная пустота.  
Тома не было всего минут двадцать. Не знаю, как следователю удалось его допросить, потому что Слагхорн разошелся вовсю. Он уже с утра был в плохом настроении, а после того, как мы с Розье подлили масла в огонь, заставлять нашего декана молчать было все равно, что останавливать несущийся на всех парах поезд. Одно радовало — в таком потоке эмоций Дамблдор не услышит не то что мысли Тома, а и свои собственные.  
Когда они наконец вышли, Том обернулся на пороге.  
— Извините, профессор Дамблдор...  
— Да?  
— Вы сегодня увидите директора? За завтраком его не было, а я хотел бы передать ему письмо. Если вас не затруднит, конечно.  
— Разумеется, — слегка удивленно ответил Дамблдор. — Мне совсем не сложно.  
Том протянул ему запечатанный свиток пергамента. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Том. — Простите еще раз, что отнимаю ваше время.  
Слагхорн прервал этот странный разговор, бросив: «Идите за мной!», и зашагал к лестнице. По дороге он напустился на Тома:  
— Я удивляюсь твоей дерзости! Что ты себе позволяешь? Профессор Дамблдор — не почтовая сова!  
— Безусловно, сэр, — согласился Том.  
Скорей всего, он хотел «зацепить» Дамблдора, чтобы что-то прочесть в его мыслях. Но Слагхорн этого, естественно, не знал. Ни на минуту не умолкая, он излагал все, что о нас думает:  
— Пить огневиски, средь бела дня, в разгар экзаменов... И вам еще хватило наглости признаться в этом при посторонних! Вы хоть понимаете, в какое положение поставили меня? Могут подумать, будто я не слежу за факультетом!  
Строго говоря, так оно и было, но Слагхорну я, конечно, не стал этого говорить. А он уже переключился на современную молодежь в целом — распущенную, бесстыдную и неблагодарную. Последнее, видимо, было камушком в огород Тома.  
— Да еще в такой момент, когда у меня хватает неприятностей из-за Флинта! Кажется, именно сейчас я мог бы рассчитывать на вашу поддержку, особенно на твою, Томас. Но вместо этого... Я очень разочарован! Я и подумать не мог, что ты способен так поступить. Даже не пытайся меня уговорить отменить наказание! Я делаю это с болью в сердце, мальчики, но вы должны получить хороший урок!  
Перед своим кабинетом Слагхорн остановился.  
— Рэй, ступай позови ко мне Розье! Ему я тоже скажу пару слов по поводу сегодняшней выходки... Хотя нет, погоди. Сначала я с вами разберусь.  
Он трясущимися от гнева руками отпер замок. На пороге Том придержал меня и шепнул: «Оставайся здесь». Потом вошел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.  
С деканом он разговаривал минут сорок. Я весь извелся, расхаживая по коридору и думая, что теперь будет. От Колина я знал, как выглядит карцер. Это маленькая комнатка в подземелье, размером десять на десять футов, с железной дверью и без окон. Внутри так холодно, что приходится весь день напролет делать гимнастические упражнения, чтобы согреться. Вдобавок там полагается ежевечерняя порка тростью, так сказать, для вразумления. Но меня пугало совсем другое — в карцере не будет свободы передвижения, а в нашем случае это было бы смерти подобно.  
Наконец Том появился. Слагхорн захлопнул за ним дверь так быстро, будто боялся, что из-за угла выскочит мантикора. Щелкнул, поворачиваясь, ключ в замке.  
— Ну? — сразу спросил я. — Что нас ждет?  
— Ничего, — улыбаясь, ответил Том.  
— А как же карцер?  
— Никак. Слагхорн о нем и думать забыл. Я подкинул ему более насущную тему для размышлений.  
— То есть?  
Том, не отвечая, двинулся к лестнице, а потом прямиком к выходу из школы. В самом Хогвартсе царила приятная прохлада, его толстые стены защищали от жары, но едва мы вышли, на нас обрушилось пекло. Солнце было почти в зените, поверхность озера сверкала так, что глазам было больно. У входа в школу аврор воевал с группкой людей, по виду журналистов, вооруженных блокнотами и колдографами.  
— Нет, посторонние в Хогвартс не допускаются, — доносился его голос. — Никаких комментариев не даем. Ничем не могу помочь...  
В школьной форме в такую погоду можно было изжариться за пять минут. Сбросив мантии, мы уселись в тени под стеной. Том принялся рассказывать:  
— Первые минут десять Слагхорн на меня орал, а я его слушал. Ничего интересного. Потом, когда он немного выпустил пар, я завел разговор о смерти Миртл. Сказал, что хочу услышать его мнение как лучшего специалиста по ядам. Мол, я почитал всякую литературу в библиотеке, подумал, и мне кажется, что девочку мог бы убить василиск — хотя, конечно, откуда ему взяться в Хогвартсе? Тут до Слагхорна дошло, в чем дело. Он стал юлить, словно угорь на сковородке: дескать, это крайне маловероятно, быть такого не может. Я сказал, что очень рад, потому что если бы следствие вдруг решило, — чисто гипотетически, конечно, — что всему виной это чудовище, то вышло бы очень неудобно. Ведь у профессора Слагхорна случайно имеется запас его яда. Конечно, мы-то знаем, что он был куплен у незнакомца в Хогсмиде. Но следствие ведь может в это не поверить, и возникнут разные неприятности...  
— Идиот! Ты же фактически сознался!  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Том. — И сделал Слагхорна соучастником. Надо отдать ему должное — он умный человек и быстро понял, к чему я клоню. Сказал, что лично он никогда не поддержит эту дикую идею, если она возникнет у авроров, потому что только сумасшедший способен поверить в василиска — и так далее, и тому подобное. Я ответил, что это само собой разумеется, мы ведь говорим чисто теоретически. А вообще у меня есть другая версия событий, и я в растерянности, как поступить. Потому что мало ли, вдруг я ошибаюсь? Намекнул ему, что я хочу сделать. Он сразу же сказал, что, конечно, наш долг всегда говорить правду, и мне следует обо всем рассказать директору, и он мне всячески поможет...  
— Так что ты задумал? Вчера ты мне не сказал.  
— И не скажу, — Том, прищурившись, смотрел на верхушки деревьев Запретного леса. — Я еще не все продумал, да и приходится балансировать на таком тонком канате, что... В общем, лучше никого в это не впутывать.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Не знаю. Я ничего не знаю. За последние дни так много всего пошло вкривь и вкось... Рэй, не спрашивай ни о чем, прошу тебя.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Как хочешь.  
— Спасибо... А со Слагхорном удачно вышло. Как вовремя он разозлился на нас из-за огневиски! Когда человек себя не контролирует, его всегда легче напугать. Слагхорн крепко сидит на крючке и знает об этом. Он прекрасно понимает, что, если меня арестуют, я и его утяну за собой. Стоит только рассказать во всеуслышание, что декан факультета брал у студентов подарки, а проще говоря — взятки... И вдобавок даже не поинтересовался, откуда у меня яд василиска! Будет страшный скандал, ему придется сразу уйти в отставку, это еще в лучшем случае. Так что он волей-неволей станет меня прикрывать.  
— Ну, хоть намекни, что ты собрался делать!  
— Нет, — он замотал головой. — Не надо. Я боюсь сглазить. Но кое-что меня порадовало сегодня утром, когда я ненадолго забрался в мысли Дамблдора. Во-первых, никого из вас не тронут. Дамблдор ведь поборник справедливости. Он хочет сделать так, чтобы возмездие коснулось только истинного виновника, то бишь меня. Кроме того — ты только послушай, Рэй! — он даже меня собирается защищать. Ему неприятно об этом думать, но он считает непорядочным не вступиться. Думает, что мне надо дать второй шанс. Скажи, какое великодушие, правда? Я сейчас заплачу...  
Но вместо этого он длинно и затейливо выругался.  
— Извини. Просто когда я встречаю таких чудесных, благородных людей, из меня начинает лезть приютское прошлое. Во-вторых, Дамблдор не предполагает, что я сумею выкрутиться. Он думает, что я попробую сбежать. В этом случае он намерен остановить меня и поговорить серьезно. Что-то сегодня много желающих наставить меня на путь истинный, тебе не кажется? Но вот здесь он ошибся. Я с места не сдвинусь. Он сделал свой ход — теперь моя очередь.  
Том подобрал камушек, подбросил его несколько раз на ладони и, размахнувшись, зашвырнул на лужайку.  
— На самом деле меня больше пугает не Дамблдор, а… Ты помнишь того человека, что сидел в углу, когда нас допрашивали? Знаешь, кто он такой?  
— Аврор, кто же еще?  
— Если бы… Он из Службы внешней разведки и контрразведки.  
Я присвистнул.  
— Вот именно, — Том огляделся в поисках других камушков. — Мне почти ничего не удалось услышать из его мыслей, потому что он хорошо закрывался — хотя, конечно, не от меня, а от Дамблдора. Я сумел уловить только, что он очень сердит. Аврорат не мог их не уведомить, поскольку речь шла о шпионаже. Ну, а дальше началось обычное перетягивание каната. В случае успеха авроры хотят приписать всю славу себе, а в случае неудачи — свалить ответственность на разведку. Разведчикам это, понятное дело, не по вкусу. И они не верят ни в какую шпионскую сеть в Хогвартсе, ждут только результатов легилименции, чтобы умыть руки. Но вот как их человек поведет себя, когда я сделаю свой ход, — еще вопрос. Да и вообще он мне очень и очень не понравился…  
Вдруг Том замолчал и стал смотреть куда-то мне за спину. Я обернулся. По каменной дорожке к нам шел тот самый аврор, который охранял вход в школу. По лицу у него стекали капли пота, он то и дело вытирал лоб носовым платком.  
— Слизерин? — спросил он, бросив взгляд на цвета наших галстуков. — Какой курс?  
— Пятый.  
— Поступили новые указания. Вам нельзя покидать гостиную, кроме как по вызову учителей. Так что возвращайтесь-ка на факультет.  
Можно было спросить, с чего вдруг такие строгости, но смысла не было — только привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Я посмотрел на Тома. Он тоже забеспокоился. Видно было, как у него дрожат руки, когда он отряхивал мантию от пыли.  
— Черт! Надо было держать язык за зубами, — пробормотал он, когда аврор ушел. — Вот, пожалуйста, сглазил! От карцера отделались, так теперь что-то новое придумали... Я уже боюсь открывать рот. Ладно, будем надеяться, письмо Диппету сработает. А нет — так нет. Значит, мне фатально не везет.  
Я хотел что-то сказать, но Том взмолился:  
— Рэй, хватит! Ни о чем сейчас не спрашивай, ради бога, не трогай меня!  
Я замолчал. Наша фортуна сейчас и вправду висела на волоске. Я боялся одним неудачным словом или даже мыслью все испортить.

***  
В гостиной факультета никто не собирался нас щадить — наоборот, засыпали вопросами. Но Том так огрызался, что нас наконец оставили в покое, . Маркус не показывался — и правильно делал. Хотя вслух все говорили, что обвинения против него — глупость, но, судя по косым взглядам, думали, что нет дыма без огня.  
В уголке возбужденно переговаривались первокурсники, сбившись в кучу и склонясь головами друг к другу. Потом от группки отделился Вилли Трэверс и подошел к нам.  
— Том, ты не объяснишь мне вот эту тему по чарам? — громко спросил он, протягивая раскрытый учебник.  
В учебник был вложен листок, исписанный детским округлым почерком:

«Отчет за 13/VI.  
Дежурила Хелен Янсен.  
9.30  
Пришли Диппет, Брэдли и с ними двое неизвестных. Может быть, авроры, но не в форменных мантиях. Направились в спальни мальчиков.  
10.12  
Вернулись в общую гостиную. Кажется, накладывали какие-то чары, но очень быстро и не вслух.  
10.21  
Покинули факультет».

У меня за спиной говорили по-французски. Я обернулся и увидел, что это Вальбурга Блэк отчитывает Альфарда:  
— Зачем ты сказал, что больше всех общался с Флинтом? Хочешь впутать в это дело всю семью?  
— Вот именно, — невозмутимо ответил Альфард. — Если, по мнению авроров, у нас тут шпионская сеть, пускай обвинят меня в соучастии. Пусть попробуют задеть Блэков. Да собственное начальство с них головы снимет!  
— Ты с ума сошел! Ты понимаешь, с чем играешь? Я немедленно напишу родителям.  
— Пожалуйста. Я тоже им напишу.  
— Из-за какого-то Флинта ты готов посадить пятно на репутацию семьи!  
— Ты понимаешь, что если его арестуют, пятно будет куда больше? Ты забыла, что...  
Я дернул Альфарда за рукав и показал взглядом на потолок, потом жестом изобразил, будто подслушиваю. Он сначала недоуменно посмотрел на меня, потом понял, в чем дело, кивнул и сказал по-французски: «Спасибо».  
Я вернулся к Тому, который писал карандашом на листке, низко склонившись над ним и делая вид, что объясняет Трэверсу задачку.  
«Конечно, Флинт не шпион. Ты думаешь, я стал бы иметь дело со шпионом?».  
Вилли замотал головой.  
«Скоро все прояснится, — писал Том. — Но об этом пока нельзя говорить. Продолжайте наблюдение. Передай мисс Янсен мою благодарность. Теперь бери учебник и уходи. Листок уничтожь».  
Я ушел в спальню. Маркус сидел там очень подавленный. Сказал, что приходили с обыском. Ну, это мы уже и так знали. Впрочем, надо отдать аврорам должное — все сложили, как было, и довольно аккуратно.  
Дальше время опять потянулось мучительно медленно. Разговаривать можно было только на посторонние темы — спальня наверняка тоже прослушивалась. Розье и Эйвери писали мне записки, спрашивая, что собирается делать Том. Я честно отвечал, что понятия не имею.  
А Том как будто и не собирался ничего делать. На обед нас не пустили — пришлось просить другие курсы принести нам еды. Когда все вернулись, Том, усевшись в кресло в общей гостиной, принялся рассказывать первокурсникам магловские сказки. Эйлин Принс тоже сидела с ними, не сводя глаз с Тома. А тот казался спокойным, будто у него другого дела не было, кроме как пить чай и нести бред о каком-то Оле-Лукойе.  
Я уже совсем не понимал, что творится. Представление для подслушивающих авроров? Это, конечно, прекрасно, но...  
Я то пытался читать астрономию, чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять, то бестолково слонялся взад-вперед по общей гостиной. Возвращаться в спальню после того, как там все переворошили, было неприятно.  
Посетителям к нам приходить не запрещалось, аврор на входе в гостиную только записывал их имена. Гостей было много; теперь уже к нам, а не на Рэйвенкло, валом валили за новостями. Ближе к вечеру появилась Минерва. Том поговорил с ней, но недолго и без всякого желания. Уходя, она в дверях столкнулась с Джейн. Я был в дальнем углу гостиной, Джейн не увидела, как я машу ей рукой, и направилась к Тому. Он, не прекращая рассказывать, вежливо поднялся ей навстречу. Глядя на него, мальчишки с первого курса тоже встали. Кто-то замешкался, но Том вскинул бровь — мальчишку подбросило вверх, как ошпаренного.  
Я пробрался к ним через толпу. Джейн, уже сидевшая рядом с Томом, улыбнулась и посмотрела на меня снизу вверх:  
— Принеси мне, пожалуйста, чаю. Мы с тобой потом поговорим, ладно? Я хочу дослушать.  
Я принес Джейн чашку с блюдцем, поставил на подлокотник кресла и отошел. Мне сейчас было не до сказок.  
Тем временем Альфард, кажется, окончательно рассорился с сестрой и ушел из общей гостиной. Вальбурга так и стояла посреди комнаты. На щеках у нее проступили некрасивые алые пятна. Сигнус испуганно наблюдал за сестрой, но не решался подойти. Наконец Вальбурга все же взяла себя в руки — сказалась блэковская выучка, — и отправилась в спальню.  
Немного позже ко мне подошла Джейн и села рядом с чашкой в руках.  
— Ну, что? Понравились сказки? — спросил я, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
— Да. Во всяком случае, это интереснее, чем слушать о Флинте. У вас тут вправду шпионская сеть?  
Несмотря на плохое настроение, я не мог не рассмеяться.  
— Нет, конечно. Хотя ты думаешь, если бы я работал на Гриндельвальда, то признался бы?  
— Думаю, что нет. Но ты не похож на шпиона, — она посмотрела на меня поверх чашки. — Почему ты нервничаешь?  
— Не знаю. Действительно, с чего бы? Беседовать с аврорами и сидеть под домашним арестом — что может быть лучше? Я наслаждаюсь жизнью.  
— Я надеюсь, что вы сможете выкрутиться, — Джейн словно не заметила иронии. — Мне, во всяком случае, очень этого хотелось бы.  
— Почему ты решила, что нам что-то грозит?  
— Ты не стал бы так беспокоиться без причины.  
Я был готов утопиться в чашке с чаем.  
— Прошу тебя, давай сменим тему!  
— Как скажешь, — легко согласилась она. — О, смотри, ваш Риддл нашел себе новую слушательницу. Как зовут эту красивую блондинку?  
— Лорин Яксли. Одна из его поклонниц.  
— Хорошо, что Минерва этого не видит. Она бы расстроилась. Том был с ней сегодня не очень-то любезен.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Слышала часть разговора. Он сказал, что устал и не может ни с кем разговаривать. Минерва обиделась.  
— Да что тут такого?  
— Начнем с того, что он соврал. Он сейчас мило беседует с этой Яксли.  
— Ну да. Потому что с Лорин можно молоть любую чушь, а с Минервой так не получится. А еще Минни любит задавать вопросы: «Что происходит? Я же вижу, что-то не так! Почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь? Ты мне не доверяешь? Почему ты молчишь?».  
Джейн звонко рассмеялась.  
— У тебя очень похоже получается. Где ты такого наслушался?  
— Скопировал свою маму.  
— Когда люди засыпают тебя вопросами, это значит, что они волнуются.  
— Ну, и зачем? Может, человек не хочет отвечать. Да и как ответить, если тебе задают сто вопросов в минуту, а когда пытаешься сосредоточиться хоть на одном, сразу спрашивают: «О чем ты думаешь?»… Вот ты не спрашиваешь лишнего, — ляпнул я невпопад.  
— Я же с Рэйвенкло. Чего нам не говорят, о том мы можем сами догадаться.  
— Например? — я насторожился.  
— Да ничего особенного. Неинтересно.  
Еще одна играет в загадки!  
У меня голова шла кругом. Вдобавок кто-то завел граммофон — может, чтобы поговорить без помех, — и в гостиной стало шумно. Я посмотрел на часы. Половина восьмого... Надежды на спасение не оставалось. Завтра утром приедет легилимент, и тогда нормальная жизнь закончится. Так чего я дергаюсь? Лучше провести последний вечер, болтая с Джейн.  
Том, очевидно, думал так же. Он улыбался Лорин Яксли, а та уселась на подлокотник его кресла и строила из себя роковую женщину. На маленькую Эйлин Принс, наблюдавшую за этой сценой, было жалко смотреть.  
— А вообще он жуткий человек, ваш Том, — сказала Джейн. — Даже когда улыбается. Или особенно когда улыбается.  
— Чем он тебе не угодил?  
— Он сманивает людей. Как Питер Пэн, о котором он рассказывал, когда я пришла. Ты слышал эту историю?  
— Давно. На первом или втором курсе. Том тогда рассказывал нам много магловских сказок... А что?  
— Питер Пэн — это такой мальчик, который живет с феями на острове Нигде-и-никогда. Он прилетает к детям через окно и забирает их на свой остров. Том очень похож на него — если судить по пересказу, конечно. У него даже когда-то был серебряный наперсток. По крайней мере, он так говорит.  
— Я ничего не понимаю. При чем здесь наперсток?  
— Да ни при чем, конечно. Так вот, когда мальчики и девочки, которые жили с Питером Пэном на острове, вырастают, он теряет к ним интерес. Зато потом возвращается за их детьми. А потом — за детьми их детей...  
— И что?  
— Риддл делает точно так же. Он придумывает мир, которого нет, и зовет туда своих ровесников. Только забывает предупредить, что с ними там может случиться. А когда его друзья постареют и станут скучными — если не умрут раньше, — он отберет у них детей... Ты не боишься?  
— Слушай, во-первых, это просто сказка, не надо так серьезно к ней относиться. Во-вторых, почему я должен бояться за детей, которых у меня нет и, может, никогда не будет? В-третьих, Том вырос вовсе не с феями, а в обычном магловском приюте, и никого никуда не сманивает, и...  
Она посмотрела на меня очень внимательно, без улыбки.  
— Хорошо, если так. Но, скажем, ваши первокурсники уже готовы пойти за ним куда угодно — ты не заметил? Том ведь отлично умеет придумывать игры, одна другой интереснее. И рассказывать сказки — иногда забавные, иногда очень страшные.  
По счастью, долгий опыт общения с Томом научил меня, что делать в таких случаях. Я вынул из кармана леденец. Он был полурастаявший от жары и прилип к обертке, но ничего другого все равно не было. Я протянул его Джейн:  
— Вот, возьми. Съешь конфетку.  
В камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, и на коврик перед ним спланировала скрученная в трубку записка. На ней было написано «Риддл». Кто-то подобрал ее и хотел передать, но Лорин Яксли перехватила листок и принялась дразнить Тома:  
— Письмо! От кого бы это, интересно? А что мне будет за то, что я его отдам?  
— Я тебя поцелую, — нетерпеливо сказал Том. — Давай сюда.  
Лорин с готовностью наклонилась, и Том чмокнул ее в щеку. Потом развернул записку, пробежал ее глазами и поднялся. Лорин надулась, но Том уже забыл о ее существовании.  
— Извини, — сказал я Джейн и стал пробираться к двери.  
Том стоял на пороге, держа в руках записку.  
— Это от директора. Он хочет меня видеть, так что аврору придется меня выпустить.  
Розье, подошедший с другой стороны, смотрел на него молча и строго.  
Потом спросил:  
— Когда ты вернешься?  
— В любом случае до полуночи, — ответил Том, подумав.  
Больше говорить было нечего, да и незачем. Если ему удастся то, что он затеял, — что бы это ни было, — то все будет хорошо. Если нет, по крайней мере, завтра можно будет не сдавать астрономию...  
Том, видимо, услышал эту мысль, потому что вдруг улыбнулся.  
— Да, вот именно. Ну все, пока.  
Дверь с легким шорохом отъехала в сторону. Слышно было, как Том снаружи объясняется с аврором. Потом дверь закрылась.  
Он ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Здесь и далее - стихи в переводе С. Маршака.


	38. Chapter 38

Том действительно вернулся к полуночи, когда мы уже решили, что все плохо. Он выглядел уставшим и не стал с нами разговаривать — и правильно, потому что в пустой гостиной прослушка могла среагировать даже на шепот. Поэтому он просто нацарапал на клочке пергамента: «Все в порядке», переоделся в пижаму и лег спать.  
У меня будто камень с души свалился, хотя я понимал, что радоваться рано. «Все в порядке» могло означать что угодно. Но делать было нечего. Завтра, мы все узнаем завтра...  
Наутро я с трудом открыл глаза и обнаружил, что будильник надрывается уже целую вечность. Он так орал: «Пора вставать, лентяи!», что охрип и временами останавливался, чтобы откашляться. Эйвери и Розье еще сонно ворочались, один только Блэк встал и ходил по комнате.  
Том, как ни странно, все еще спал, хотя обычно поднимался раньше всех. Он лежал, словно мертвый, только глаза под веками быстро-быстро двигались и ресницы вздрагивали — должно быть, ему что-то снилось.  
На завтрак мы не собирались — понятно, что с факультета не выпустят, — и даже неясно было, идти ли нам на экзамен. Но тут появился Нотт и спросил: «А что вы сидите? Аврорский пост сняли, путь свободен». Это был такой хороший знак, что мы не сразу поверили. Флинт даже отказывался выходить, будто за сутки вынужденного заточения прикипел к спальне и боялся высунуть нос наружу. Но наконец один за другим все потянулись к выходу.  
Я с ними не пошел — остался будить Тома. Но это оказалось нелегко. Я тряс его за плечи и щипал за нос, а он даже не морщился. Между тем была уже половина девятого, и до экзамена оставалось всего-ничего.  
Вдруг Том широко открыл глаза и подскочил, нацелив на меня палочку.  
— Тихо, тихо, — сказал я. — Ты меня узнаешь?  
— Да, теперь да, — он глубоко дышал. — Как хорошо, что ты меня разбудил... Мне снился настоящий кошмар.  
Это было заметно — от него сильно пахло потом, а руки дрожали.  
— Что тебе снилось?  
— Как будто я живу в очень дорогом отеле, вроде «Ритца», — сказал Том, убирая палочку. — Я там никогда не был, но видел такие в кино. Шикарный номер, везде бархат, зеркала, позолота... Но только нигде нет дверей. В смысле, дверные проемы есть, а вот самих дверей нет, так что люди, которые ходят по коридору, видят все, что ты делаешь. Мне это показалось странным, тем более в такой гостинице, но я решил, что потом все как-нибудь разъяснится.  
— Почему ты просто не наколдовал дверь?  
Он задумался.  
— Знаешь, а я никогда не колдую во сне. Забываю, что я волшебник. Ну, так вот, еще в этом номере были шкафы от пола до потолка, и все забиты книгами. Я взял одну наугад. В ней на каждой странице были рисунки. Один я помню — святой Георгий копьем убивает дракона. Я сел в кресло и стал читать, и мне было так хорошо... Потом я вышел на балкон, а снаружи — Лондон. Не такой, как сейчас, в развалинах, а красивый, довоенный. И небо такое ясное, синее-синее... На улице под балконом много маленьких детей в панамках. Все они несут в руках вареные картофелины и складывают их горкой. А рядом со мной на балконе стоит какой-то человек. Я не вижу его лица, но знаю, что это мужчина и что он старше меня, потому что у него взрослый голос. Потом в небе появился маленький самолет. Он летел так высоко, что даже не слышно было звука моторов. Человек, который стоял со мной, говорит: «Это самолет-разведчик». Тут мне стало не по себе — я-то знаю, чем заканчивается появление разведчика. Я сказал: «Надо идти в бомбоубежище». Но он ответил: «Нет, не надо». А тут уже и бомбардировщики появились. Но почему-то никто из людей на улице с места не двинулся. Стоят и глазеют, будто в кино. Дети побросали свою картошку и тоже смотрят. Я хочу им крикнуть: «Чего вы ждете, бегите!», но голос меня не слушается, и я сам словно окаменел, не могу сделать и шага. А взрывы все ближе, ближе...  
Его передернуло.  
— Перескажи этот сон Розье, — посоветовал я. — Он изучал прорицания, так что живо растолкует.  
— Сомневаюсь, чтобы в наших сонниках было что-нибудь о самолетах и бомбежке.  
Том с отвращением принюхался к себе и ушел в умывальную. Вернувшись, вынул из шкафа чистую рубашку и стал одеваться.  
— Что вчера было? — спросил я.  
— Потом расскажу. Пора бежать на астрономию.

***  
Экзамен прошел, как в тумане. Половину вопросов я вообще не понял, а в ответ на остальные накорябал какую-то чепуху. Все мои мысли были заняты вчерашними событиями. Ясно было, что Том как-то выкрутился, раз с нашего факультета сняли охрану, а Маркуса не вызывали к следователю. Но как ему это удалось? Что такого он сказал директору или аврорам?  
Из-за того, что он не желал говорить, получилось, что мы — самые заинтересованные лица — узнали обо всем последними. Перешептываться на экзамене было запрещено, но едва он закончился, как наших однокурсников с Гриффиндора окружила толпа.  
— Так это правда? Это ваш Хагрид во всем виноват? — слышался голос Эрвина Либгута.  
— Откуда я знаю? Мы сами ничего не понимаем, — отбивался от него гриффиндорец Родни Коуэлл.  
— А что это была за тварь? Она сбежала? А вдруг вернется и нас всех переубивает? — наседали на гриффиндорцев остальные.  
Мы с Розье молча переглянулись. Хагрид... Ну и дела!  
Эйвери пялился на гриффиндорцев, разинув рот. Маркус стоял, словно громом оглушенный.  
— Не задерживайтесь! Аудитория нужна для следующего экзамена! — прикрикнула на нас проходившая мимо Брэдли. Под глазами у нее были темные круги, словно она всю ночь не спала и была чем-то расстроена. Неудивительно, если обвинение в убийстве предъявили ее студенту…  
Том снизошел до объяснений, только когда мы оказались на лужайке перед школой, вдали от посторонних ушей.  
— Следствие решило, что девчонку убил гигантский паук, — рассказывал он, — которого Хагрид тайно держал в школе. Паук, должно быть, проголодался и сбежал из каморки, где Рубеус его прятал. Забрался в женский туалет, а там ему подвернулась Миртл. Паук укусил ее, но впрыснуть желудочный сок и переварить не успел — появился Прингл и спугнул его. Вот и все.  
Он рассказывал об этом так, словно прочел в утренней газете.  
— А у Хагрида вправду был паук? — спросил Эйвери.  
— Ну, был.  
— А ты знал об этом?  
— Знал, — ответил Том и улегся на траву, закинув руки за голову.  
— Значит, ты рассказал директору, а тот...  
— Я похож на дурака? — спросил Том, прикрывая глаза ладонью от яркого солнца. — Хорош бы я был, если бы явился доносить на Хагрида! При том, что я тоже подследственный, и рыльце, стало быть, в пушку. Даже самый тупой аврор что-нибудь заподозрил бы, тебе не кажется?  
— Тогда как узнали, что...  
— Я убедил Хагрида пойти признаться, — сказал Том и посмотрел на остальных из-под руки. Видно было, что он ждет от нас какой-то реакции.  
— И авроры ему поверили? — спросил Розье после долгого молчания.  
— Как видишь, — ответил Том. — Хагрид, правда, не арестован, он где-то в школе, но на глаза не показывается. Кстати, сегодня должны приехать родители Миртл, чтобы забрать тело. Я вот думаю — почему бы директору Диппету не свести их? «Мистер и миссис Фиппс, познакомьтесь, это убийца вашей дочери». «Здравствуйте, мистер Хагрид, как дела? Жаркая нынче погодка, правда?».  
Никто, кроме него, не засмеялся.  
— Слушай, — спросил Розье, — а если Хагрид откажется от своего признания?  
— Не откажется. Он сам верит, что виноват. Я его убедил.  
— Мне казалось, он твой друг, — тихо заметил Маркус.  
— Не совсем. Но я хорошо к нему отношусь, это правда. Он добрый, хотя и глупый. Постараюсь в будущем как-нибудь ему помочь. Но сейчас у меня не оставалось другого выхода.  
— Это, — Флинт запнулся, — как-то непорядочно. Его ведь теперь посадят в Азкабан, хотя он ничего плохого не сделал.  
— А ты бы предпочел пойти в тюрьму сам? — сладким голосом спросил Том. — Так еще не поздно все исправить.  
Маркус промолчал.  
Все остальные тоже молчали. Том вскочил.  
— Что ж, замечательно! Теперь вы словно воды в рот набрали. Я нашел для вас этого василиска. Я дал вам возможность заработать на нем денег — не ахти как много, конечно, но все-таки больше, чем любой из вас мог надеяться. А когда мы попали в переплет, я вытащил вас из неприятностей. Да, это было подло! Я нарушил свои обещания, я отправил к аврорам человека, который мне верил. Но все это было ради вас. И теперь я не слышу даже простого «спасибо»! Что, язык не поворачивается? Тогда я скажу сам.  
Он раскланялся.  
— Спасибо, друзья мои. Я так благодарен за то, что вы были со мной. Вы мне так помогли!  
Потом схватил свою сумку и зашагал в сторону школы.  
— Да погоди ты! — мы с Розье вскочили на ноги, но Том даже не обернулся. У ворот Хогвартса он столкнулся с Минервой. Они на минуту остановились, а потом вместе пошли в сторону Запретного леса.  
После его ухода все долго молчали.  
— И вовсе не ради нас, — пробурчал наконец Эйвери. — Он просто спасал свою шкуру.  
— Ой, заткнись, — перебил его Колин. — И так тошно. Мы по уши в дерьме.  
— Я пойду в библиотеку, — сказал Маркус.  
Никто его не останавливал.

***  
До самого вечера Том где-то пропадал и явился только на практическую часть экзамена по астрономии, за час до полуночи. Я не успел перекинуться с ним и парой слов — экзаменаторы уже торопили нас к телескопам, установленным на парапете Астрономической башни.  
После экзамена Том исчез так быстро, что я не успел с ним поговорить. Я думал, что он уйдет ночевать в свою подсобку, но в кабинете ЗОТИ было темно и тихо. Вернувшись на факультет, я обнаружил сумку Тома на его кровати. Подождал минут двадцать и пошел его разыскивать.  
Том был в умывальной — когда он ночевал у нас в спальне, то ходил в общую душевую, а не в ванную старост. Глупо было бы брать полотенце и тащиться из подземелий на пятый этаж, чтобы почистить зубы.  
В умывальной было жарко, зеркала запотели от пара. Том, с мокрыми волосами, прилипшими к щекам, натягивал пижаму; от него пахло цветочным мылом и зубным порошком.  
Я сказал, что хочу извиниться. Мы и вправду могли бы его поблагодарить. В конце концов, пусть за счет Хагрида, но он спас всех нас. Том махнул рукой:  
— Проехали.  
Он накинул на плечи рубашку от пижамы, но застегивать не стал — жарко.  
Я наколдовал себе табурет и сел.  
— Теперь рассказывай, что было вчера. Уже нет никаких причин молчать.  
— А, да, — он огляделся. — Наверное, здесь безопаснее говорить, чем в спальне. Подожди минутку.  
Он взмахнул палочкой, открывая все краны разом. Вода хлынула с оглушительным шумом. Том подошел ко мне ближе — теперь нас не могли подслушать.  
— Значит, ты знал, что у Хагрида есть паук?  
— Да. Он держал его в наших подземельях. Я когда-то сам подыскал каморку, где можно было его спрятать.  
— Откуда этот паук вообще взялся?  
— Да я когда-то расщедрился и дал Хагриду денег из тех, что мы заработали на волосе единорога. А он купил в Лондоне кладку акромантулы. Конечно, на черном рынке, из-под полы — ими ведь запрещено торговать. Большая часть кладки погибла, но из одного яйца вывелся детеныш.  
Задумчиво глядя на меня сверху вниз, Том провел ладонью по моим волосам. Пижама на нем была влажная от пара, по твердому плоскому животу сбегали капли воды. Я смахнул их — Том дернулся и засмеялся:  
— Перестань, щекотно!  
— Хорошо, хорошо... А ты сам видел этого паука?  
— Да, — Том рассеянно перебирал мои волосы. — Жуткая тварь. Хагриду его даже не пришлось кормить — паук сам добывал себе пищу. Сплел в своей каморке сеть, ловил сначала тараканов, потом уже мышей и крыс. Я однажды влез локтем в его паутину, а она оказалась такая прочная, что я порвал мантию, пока выпутывался. Страшновато, честно говоря. Паутина вздрагивает, а паук то подбежит к тебе, то отскочит. Он большой, размером со спаниеля... Хотя Хагрид сказал, что на человека он не набросится — слишком крупная добыча. Но это только пока. Акромантулы в природе вырастают до гигантских размеров. Попадешься взрослому пауку — высосет, как муху, только шкурка останется.  
— И что, — спросил я, — Хагрид собирался держать эту пакость в школе, пока она не вырастет?  
— Он хотел перед началом каникул выпустить Арагога в Запретный лес.  
— Выпустить кого?  
— Это Хагрид ему придумал имя. Ты не знал, что акромантулы очень умные? Паук приходил, если его звали, даже научился немного разговаривать по-человечески. Ничего интересного, правда, не говорил.  
— И ты бы позволил Хагриду отнести его в лес? Чтобы этот Арагог потом на нас же охотился?  
— Нет, — Том сморщил нос. — Я хотел изучить паука, а потом незаметно прикончить. Пускай бы Хагрид думал, что он умер естественной смертью. Жвалы я собирался срезать и продать — яд акромантулов высоко ценится, — а тело Хагрид мог бы похоронить. Кстати, ты не представляешь себе, как он хоронит своих издохших зверюшек. Рэй, это надо видеть! Укладывает их в какую-нибудь коробку, кладет туда одеяльце с подушечкой, потом делает красивый холмик и сажает цветы... Мне каждый раз хочется смеяться, а нельзя — Хагрид ведь зовет меня для моральной поддержки. Так что приходится делать скорбное лицо и надевать черный галстук.  
Он умолк, склонив голову набок, потом вспылил:  
— Рэй, вот о чем ты сейчас думаешь?! У тебя мысли, как зубная боль! «Интересно, если я умру, ему тоже будет смешно?»... Прекрати! Ты знаешь, что не будет. Да, я не рыдаю над каждым дохлым котенком, но я тоже человек!  
Он потянул меня за волосы, запрокидывая голову назад, чтобы я смотрел ему в лицо.  
— Верю, верю, — сказал я. — Не ори.  
Он отпустил меня.  
— Извини. Я в последние дни все время как на иголках. А тут еще Флинт попал по больному. Я же не хотел подставлять Хагрида. Честно не хотел. Уж ты-то должен понимать. Я целый день думал. Если бы Дамблдор оставил мне возможность выходить из подземелья, я бы придумал что-нибудь другое. Но мы были под надзором, поэтому пришлось напроситься к Диппету...  
— Под каким предлогом?  
— Да ерунда. Мол, мне негде жить, и можно ли на лето остаться в школе? Просто нужен был законный повод покинуть факультет, вот и все. Потом я подождал, пока Хагрид отправится навестить Арагога в подземелье — он всегда делает это по вечерам. Там я поговорил с ним и убедил, что это именно паук убил девочку. Хагрид, должно быть, и сам что-то такое подозревал, потому что в конце концов поверил. Паука я хотел убить, но Хагрид не дал, и тварь сбежала. Это неудачно, но что ж теперь делать...  
— А что сам Хагрид?  
— Разревелся. Потом стал просить, чтобы я пошел с ним, чтобы был рядом. В конце концов пришлось на него прикрикнуть. Это подействовало… Потом, когда он пошел к Диппету, я не стал возвращаться на факультет, а ждал под разиллюзионным в пустом коридоре третьего этажа. Скоро явились авроры, потом Брэдли, Дамблдор. Где-то часа через полтора все наконец вышли. Я думал, что Хагрида уведут, но его оставили в школе и даже на факультет отпустили без конвоя. Так что я смог остановить его и посмотреть воспоминания.  
— И что? Гладко там все прошло?  
Том едва заметно покачал головой. Вода вокруг нас шумела оглушительно, от пара было тяжело дышать, а рубашка на мне совсем промокла от влаги, так что я снял ее и бросил на пол.  
— Риск был очень большой, — сказал Том. — Я это знал с самого начала. Но Диппет поверил почти сразу, это в его интересах. Конечно, его ждет неприятный разговор с советом попечителей, но акромантул в школе все же лучше, чем шпионская сеть. Так что Диппет быстренько пригласил авроров, и Хагрид повторил свою историю уже для них. А вот авроры не обрадовались. Сам понимаешь, за ловлю пауков медалей не дают… Они сказали, что нельзя верить слабоумному полувеликану — ну, на деле, конечно, повежливее выразились, — и что если бы девочку убил укус паука, их экспертиза бы это показала. Но к тому времени явились и преподаватели. Слагхорн поддержал Диппета: мол, Миртл могла умереть от паучьего яда. А он признанный специалист, его мнение имеет вес.  
Том отошел к умывальникам и, скинув пижамную рубашку, стал плескать на себя прохладную воду.  
— О Мерлин, как хорошо! Теперь хоть не так жарко... Так вот, Дамблдор и Брэдли, конечно, стали защищать своего студента. Задавали ему разные вопросы, пытались найти нестыковки. Я страшно этого боялся. Я, конечно, поработал с Хагридом, ну, ты понимаешь. Но совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не оставить следов в сознании. Так что Хагрид мог и проговориться... Но все обошлось. Оставался тип из Службы внешней разведки, который сидел у нас на допросе. В конце концов и он сказал, что верит Хагриду. Всем прочим ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Потом авроры ходили осматривать каморку, где жил Арагог, а наутро Хагрида допрашивал легилимент, но это уже мелочи.  
Мне очень хотелось курить. Я вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, но оказалось, что они влажные. Я уже хотел спрятать их обратно, как Том наклонился и взял одну.  
— Ты же не куришь...  
— Мне просто нравится запах этого табака.  
Он принялся разминать сигарету.  
— Пока вроде бы все в порядке. Ты до сих пор не успокоился?  
— Не знаю, — Том водил незажженной сигаретой по губам. — Мне очень не нравится разведчик. Я не могу понять, что ему надо.  
— А что ему может быть надо? Ты же сам говорил, что он не верит ни в какую шпионскую сеть.  
— Да, но из школы не уезжает почему-то… Ладно, будем надеяться, что пронесет.  
— Закрывай воду, — посоветовал я. — А то кто-нибудь проснется.  
— Глупости. Сейчас четыре утра, все спят, как убитые. Еще минимум два часа здесь никого не будет.  
Том сел передо мной на пол и, подперев подбородок сплетенными пальцами, посмотрел мне в лицо.  
— В общем, все хорошо, но мне плохо. Я устал. Я хочу, чтобы все быстрее закончилось.  
— Что будет с Хагридом?  
— Не знаю. В Азкабан его вряд ли отправят. Дамблдор сказал, что найдет ему защитника.  
— Кстати, о Дамблдоре, — я отобрал у Тома сигарету и все-таки закурил. Она еле тлела. — Почему он не настоял на дополнительном расследовании? Он ведь знает, что случилось на самом деле.  
Том сморщил нос.  
— Рэй, убери дым! И так дышать нечем… Из того, что я успел понять о Дамблдоре, он в плохих отношениях со Службой внешней разведки. Это раз. Он не мог открыто оспорить мнение Слагхорна. Это два. А еще мы с ним вчера вечером… побеседовали немного. Еще до того, как я отправился к Хагриду. Это было самое сложное. Я его слегка напугал. Теперь он ко мне не полезет.  
— Ты его напугал? — я чуть не подавился сигаретой. — Чем?  
— Сейчас покажу воспоминание, — Том потер глаза. — Да ничего особенного. Обменялись парой слов в коридоре, вот и все. Это если смотреть со стороны...  
Он встряхнул головой и посмотрел на меня.  
— Дамблдор — трус. Вчера я это понял. Нет, он не дезертирует с фронта или что-то в таком роде. Он боится темноты внутри себя. Глупо, конечно. В каждом человеке есть темная сторона, и нужно просто научиться с ней жить. Чем сильнее стараешься забыть о ней, тем больше сил уходит на войну с самим собой. А потом все равно оказывается, что ты вернулся к той двери, от которой пытался убежать, и ничего не остается, кроме как открыть ее…  
Он взял меня за руку и потянул к себе.  
— Открой глаза пошире. Смотри.

***  
Я стою в темном коридоре третьего этажа. Это западное крыло; туалет Плаксы Миртл, запертый и опечатанный, — сразу за поворотом. Вокруг тихо и пусто.  
Наконец каменная горгулья у входа в директорский кабинет поворачивается, и выходит Том.  
Он останавливается у открытого окна. Солнце уже садится; за окном темнеет, под потолком зажигаются лампы. Сморщенный волшебник на портрете, недовольно косясь на Тома, надевает ночной колпак.  
Том расстегивает мантию, словно ему жарко, и ослабляет галстук. Прислоняется лбом к окну и стоит с закрытыми глазами. Потом идет дальше, касаясь пальцами стены и стараясь шагать точно по невидимой линии, будто ступает по канату.  
Кто-то идет ему навстречу — слышится стук шагов и шелест мантии. Это Дамблдор. Заметив Тома, он останавливается и внимательно смотрит на него сквозь очки в тонкой оправе.  
— Добрый вечер.  
Том тоже останавливается. Глаза у него сейчас такие темные, что радужка сливается со зрачком. Явственно слышен звон мошкары, бьющейся о абажур лампы под потолком.  
— Добрый вечер, профессор.  
Том отнимает руку от стены и сдвигается вправо, словно дуэлянт, занимающий позицию для атаки.  
— Что ты делаешь здесь так поздно? — спрашивает Дамблдор после долгой-долгой паузы.  
Том молчит. Они смотрят друг на друга, не отводя глаз. Иногда ресницы Тома чуть вздрагивают, но тут же замирают. Тишина стала теперь вязкой и тягучей, как патока. Мне кажется, что я слышу отдаленное постукивание барабанов — в отсутствие звуков у человека часто начинаются такие галлюцинации.  
Голос Тома звучит тихо, но так неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю.  
— Я был у директора, сэр.  
— Что ж, тебе пора в постель, — отвечает Дамблдор.  
Сейчас эта самая обычная фраза звучит как непристойность. Том улыбается, глядя профессору в глаза; тот молчит, а Том все улыбается, и мне кажется, что он сейчас рассмеется Дамблдору в лицо. Потом он делает шаг вперед. Они с Дамблдором по-прежнему не сводят глаз друг с друга глаз, словно марионетки, связанные невидимой нитью. Взгляд Дамблдора становится резким, пронизывающим...  
— Лучше сейчас не ходить по коридорам, — говорит он.  
Еще одна бесконечная пауза. Барабаны теперь бьют совсем рядом, все быстрее и быстрее. Странно, неужели эти двое не слышат?  
— Вы правы, профессор, — говорит Том и смеется. Он делает еще шаг и стоит теперь спиной к свету, его лицо тонет в тени. Темный силуэт окружен светлым контуром, как солнце во время затмения, горящее черным огнем. А Дамблдор, наоборот, оказался под яркой лампой, вокруг которой, трепеща крыльями, вьются ночные бабочки. Он кажется очень уставшим.  
Барабаны гремят оглушительно, сквозь них слышны гул и потрескивание темного пламени. Хочется протянуть руку и коснуться огня.  
Но Дамблдор не двигается с места.  
— Спокойной ночи, Том.  
Рокот барабанов замирает.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Том и уходит. Дамблдор остается и молча смотрит ему вслед.


	39. Chapter 39

В среду, сдав гербологию, мы отправились на Астрономическую башню — погулять по парапету, чтобы расслабиться, а заодно обсудить наши дела. На каменной площадке было солнечно, жарко и пусто. Экзамены по астрономии закончились, и теперь на башне появлялся разве что Кровавый Барон, чтобы власть повыть и погреметь цепями. Но и он выбирался на свое излюбленное место только по ночам — привидения не любят солнечный свет.  
Я уселся на расстеленной мантии в тени парапета и, сверяясь с записями, раскладывал столбиками золотые монеты. Результат был неутешительный. Маркус, который после истории с Миртл заявил, что не хочет больше участвовать в нашем бизнесе, отдал свою долю в нашу пользу, так что теперь на каждого приходилось по семьдесят-восемьдесят галлеонов, не считая мелочи. Плюс еще около пятидесяти галлеонов в общем фонде. Это было довольно много — не каждый взрослый волшебник столько зарабатывал за месяц, — но других доходов в ближайшее время не предвиделось.   
Поставлять клиентам нам было нечего. Вместе с Хагридом мы потеряли доступ к единорогам. Туалет, где умерла Миртл, оставался опечатанным. Неизвестно, когда опять удастся открыть Тайную комнату и «подоить» Сьюзи. Да и входить туда, где недавно лежал труп, никому не хотелось.   
Конечно, была еще общая факультетская касса, но запускать в нее руку слишком уж глубоко было неудобно. Только скандалов на этой почве нам не хватало...  
Не то чтобы мы так уж нуждались в деньгах. Из всей компании только мне и Тому приходилось зарабатывать на жизнь. Семья Нотта не бедствовала, Эйвери тоже не сказать чтоб перебивались с хлеба на воду. У Розье были сбережения, вдобавок мать Колина получала пенсию за пропавшего без вести мужа. Но все уже так привыкли иметь при себе пару-другую галлеонов на маленькие удовольствия вроде шоколада, сигарет и огневиски, что теперь не могли представить, как прожить на одни карманные деньги от родителей.  
— Негусто, — сказал я, закончив подсчеты. — Если учесть расходы на фасовку и отправку, да еще дань Слагхорну, то у нас всего около двухсот галлеонов прибыли.  
— И это за полгода каторжного труда, — уточнил Розье, спрыгивая с парапета.  
— То-то я смотрю, ты перетрудился, — фыркнул Эйвери, развалившийся на солнышке.  
— Да уж побольше, чем некоторые, — отрезал Колин. — Ты боялся даже подойти к змее!  
Том тоже слез с парапета и подошел к нам.  
— Двести галлеонов, — сказал он, разглядывая записи. — А в придачу мертвая Миртл и куча неприятностей. Мне что-то не нравится такой расклад.  
— Есть другие идеи? — спросил Нотт.  
— Пока нет.  
— Чем ты будешь расплачиваться за Минни?  
— Ничем. Я уже говорил с ней об этом. Она считает, что выкуп невесты — варварский средневековый обычай. Так что ее семья с меня ничего не возьмет. Свадьба тоже за их счет.  
— А потом?  
— Потом у меня будет работа. Я вам еще не говорил — с сентября Меррифот отдает мне ЗОТИ у младших курсов, шесть уроков в неделю. Это немного, всего около тридцати галлеонов в месяц, потому что у меня нет квалификации. Но хватит, чтобы снять квартиру в Хогсмиде. В общем, семью как-нибудь сумею прокормить.  
— А если появится ребенок? — спросил Розье.  
— Ну, дети появляются вообще-то не на следующий день. К тому же... Нет, не появится. Когда-нибудь потом — да, а сейчас я не могу позволить себе такие расходы.  
— Говорят, бывают всякие зелья. Минни могла бы пить такое, чтобы не забеременеть.  
— Говорят, — отрезал Том.   
Розье предпочел сменить тему.  
— Я вот тоже, наверное, женюсь, — сказал он, сладко потянувшись. — Только после Хогвартса. Правда, Эвелин уже сейчас хочет познакомить меня со своими родителями, но мне почему-то страшно. И потом, может, меня еще убьют на фронте.  
— Думай, что говоришь! — Эйвери суеверно сплюнул через левое плечо. — Ты точно решил в следующем году пойти добровольцем?  
— Конечно. А ты нет, что ли?  
— Ну-у, — протянул Тимоти, — наверное...  
Он вовсе не горел желанием попасть на войну, но не хотел говорить об этом вслух. Колин и мысли не допускал, что кто-то может не хотеть на фронт. Сказать о таком было все равно что публично расписаться в трусости.  
Мне, наверное, тоже стоило подумать, что делать дальше. Силы самообороны — это, конечно, неплохо. По крайней мере, по закону я получу отсрочку по выплате долга перед Гринготтсом на все время войны и на три года после демобилизации. Но у меня оставалось еще целых полгода.  
— Рэй, ты будешь играть этим летом? — спросил Том.  
Я собирался ответить: «Нет», потому что еще недавно клялся себе, что вот выплачу долг — и после этого сяду за карточный стол только под угрозой авады. Но вместо этого вдруг сказал:  
— Хотел бы. Но у меня слишком мало стартового капитала.  
Том подвинул ко мне несколько столбиков монет.  
— Возьми пятьдесят из нашей выручки. В сумме не так много, но ты выкрутишься. Потом вернешь в общий фонд. И двадцать процентов с каждого выигрыша — туда же. Идет?  
— Идет.  
— Все остальные, — Том обвел взглядом компанию, — точно так же сдают двадцать процентов от летних заработков или от карманных денег. Плюс взносы в факультетскую кассу, не забывайте.  
— Ты нас грабишь, — возмутился Эйвери.  
— Неправда. Это еще по-божески. А деньги нам понадобятся на расширение дела. И не советую пытаться мухлевать.  
— Да я ничего такого не имел в виду...  
— Вот и чудесно, — отрезал Том. — Если у кого-то есть идеи, как нам заработать, я слушаю.  
— Большие деньги, — сказал Нотт, поправляя очки, — можно сделать на политике.  
— То-то твой дядя на ней пока только теряет...  
— Ну и что?! Вот он пройдет на выборах в Визенгамот, и все станет иначе.  
— Он уже десять лет пытается пройти.  
— Зря ты так, — Нотт закурил еще сигарету. — Тебе бы, кстати, тоже не мешало попробовать. Серьезно, Том. У тебя же хорошо получается ладить с людьми.  
— Я ничего не понимаю в политике.  
— Мой дядя мог бы тебя устроить на лето помощником к какому-нибудь депутату Визенгамота. Ты бы присмотрелся, набрался опыта...  
— Спасибо. Я был бы рад. Но пока не знаю в точности, что буду делать, так что подумаю.  
По лицу Тома было видно, что мысль ему не понравилась.   
— Ладно, раз мы все обсудили, то я ухожу. Меня еще зачем-то хотел видеть Слагхорн.  
— Какой-то он злой сегодня, — сказал Эйвери, когда шаги Тома затихли на лестнице. — Дерганый.  
— Будешь тут дерганым, — сказал Розье. — Эта история с Миртл…  
— И Маркус от нас ушел…  
— Знаешь, я его понимаю…  
— А я вообще не думал, что переживу эти две недели...  
— Осталось сдать экзамены. Тогда и будешь говорить, что пережил.  
— Не напоминайте про экзамены! — у меня внезапно заболели зубы. Оставалась еще история магии, но готовиться к ней сил не было.   
Я стал собирать монеты в замшевый мешочек.  
— Все равно самое плохое уже позади, — убежденно сказал Эйвери.  
Снизу, от лужайки перед школой, доносились вопли и смех. Солнце припекало все сильнее и сильнее.

***  
Экзамен по истории магии я все-таки сдал, и даже неплохо — не зря столько зубрил. До каникул оставалось всего-ничего, обвинения с нас сняли, и теперь, казалось, можно было успокоиться. Но меня настораживало, что Дамблдор не собирается покидать школу. Две недели его отпуска давно истекли, а он все еще болтался по Хогвартсу.   
Вечером девятнадцатого июня — это была суббота, выходной после экзаменов — мы отправились отпраздновать окончание СОВ в лес возле Хогсмида, на давно облюбованную полянку. Как обычно, купили в деревне сливочного пива и картошки, чтобы печь ее в золе. Разговор шел еле-еле — все так извелись за последний месяц, что не хотелось даже шевелиться, не то что открывать рот.   
Джейн рассказывала мне о Саффолке, откуда была родом. Я пытался следить за ее историей и одновременно думал, что мы все время бываем где-то вместе. Правила приличия требовали сделать предложение, а я не знал, чего больше боюсь: что она ответит отказом или что согласится. Содержать семью я мог еще хуже, чем Том, я был практически нищий. Но и встречаться просто так было уже неприлично. Полгода еще можно потянуть, но к следующему Рождеству я должен на что-то решиться.  
С другой стороны костра говорили о Дамблдоре — его имя звучало все чаще и чаще, в основном, от Минни. «Профессор Дамблдор считает... профессор Дамблдор рассказывал...». Том слушал это молча, но наконец взорвался, перебив Минерву посреди фразы:  
— И когда же, позволь узнать, он это рассказывал?  
— Вчера. Он заходил к нам на факультет, принес смородиновой наливки. Так вот, он говорит, что когда шли бои под Тобруком...  
— Как интересно, — сказал Том. — С каких пор в Хогвартсе учителя спаивают студентов?  
— Пол-бокала на человека ты называешь «спаивать»? Слагхорн тоже разрешает вам пить вино на своих вечеринках. К тому же там были одни старшекурсники.  
— Что еще ты пила с Дамблдором? — Том оперся спиной о дерево и, склонив голову, испытующе смотрел на нее. — Чай? Огневиски? А может, вы и танцы устраиваете? Он хорошо вальсирует, а, Минни?  
— Я понятия не имею, как он вальсирует. Ты что, намекаешь, что Дамблдор флиртует со мной?  
— Понимай, как знаешь.  
— О Мерлин! — Минерва не знала, то ли ей смеяться, то ли сердиться. — Но это же нелепость! Дамблдор уделяет мне ровно столько внимания, сколько всем. Да и вообще это глупо. Он старше меня на сорок лет!  
— Не вижу, почему это мешает ему за тобой приударить.  
Кажется, назревала сцена. Мне стало очень неловко. Остальным тоже, потому что Эвелин Трогмортон попыталась исправить положение, переведя все в шутку:  
— Минни, и ты собралась замуж за этого ужасного типа? Он же будет ревновать тебя ко всем подряд — к продавцу в аптеке, к молочнику, с которым ты поговорила дольше трех минут...  
— А потом запрет в гареме и заставит носить чадру, — подхватил Колин, обнимая Эвелин за плечи. — Минни, главное, не вздумай дарить Дамблдору носовых платков, а то всё!  
Он выразительно черкнул себя ребром ладони по горлу.  
— Обязательно подарю, — Минерва даже не смотрела на Колина. Она не сводила глаз с Тома, подавшись вперед, словно пантера перед прыжком. — С завтрашнего дня начну носить с собой десяток, как раз на такой случай.  
— Очень смешно, — ровным голосом сказал Том и поднялся на ноги. — Делай, что хочешь. Мне это безразлично.  
Он развернулся и исчез в темноте между деревьями.  
— Да что с ним такое?  
— Не обращай внимания, — посоветовал Колин. — Позлится и успокоится. Он какой-то нервный последнее время. Хочешь еще картошки?  
Но Минерва отрицательно качнула головой, потом встала и пошла вслед за Томом.  
— Кошмар! — Эвелин поежилась. — Как она с ним ладит? Я бы с Риддлом и дня не прожила. Колин, ты тоже будешь так себя вести?  
— Конечно! Между прочим, я уже приготовил большой кинжал. Сначала зарежу им твоих воздыхателей, потом тебя, потом себя. Только сначала прочту трагические стихи над твоим телом. Иначе зрители будут думать, что зря платили за билет.  
— Дурак! — Эвелин шлепнула его по руке.  
— А что? — Колин хищно посмотрел на нее. — Ты будешь лежать вся такая красивая, в белом платье, обагренном кровью. Умри, несчастная!.. Ну как, я похож на Отелло?  
— На чучело ты похож.  
Джейн наклонилась ко мне и шепотом сказала:  
— Очень странно.  
— Что именно?   
Выходка Тома меня разозлила. Первый спокойный вечер за столько дней, а он специально портит всем настроение!  
— Том ведь на самом деле не ревнует, — сказала Джейн. — Он только изображает ревность, причем переигрывает. Ты не знаешь, зачем?  
— Понятия не имею. Почему ты думаешь, что он притворяется?  
— Ты сам так думаешь. Но если не хочешь отвечать, не надо.  
У костра мы просидели еще около часа. Солнце село, но было еще совсем светло — в Шотландии в это время ночь короткая. Над верхушками сосен висела круглая белая луна, но небо на западе было ясно-синее, чистое. Так что мы не замечали времени, и только потом кто-то спохватился, что часы в Хогсмиде давно пробили десять.  
— Черт! — Колин вскочил на ноги. — Ворота в школе уже заперли! Теперь придется платить Принглу, чтобы впустил нас. Тушите костер, быстрее!

***  
Через несколько минут мы покинули полянку и цепочкой двинулись по тропинке через лес. Под деревьями было совсем темно, и ничего не стоило разбить себе нос или подвернуть ногу, ухнув в какую-нибудь яму. Я вел Джейн под руку. Впереди Колин звенел по карманам мелочью, пытаясь на ощупь подсчитать, хватит ли ее, чтобы умилостивить Прингла.  
На одном из поворотов тропинки, возле зарослей шиповника, виднелись две смутно различимые тени. До нас донесся голос Минервы:  
— ...Да, меня оскорбляет, когда ты мне не доверяешь! Удивлен? И какое ты имеешь право меня ограничивать? Если ты уже сейчас себя так ведешь — что будет, когда мы поженимся? Мне придется каждый раз спрашивать разрешения, чтобы повидаться с друзьями? Носить чадру, как говорит Розье?  
Видимо, все это время они ссорились, да так, что даже забыли поставить заглушку. Колин пнул камушек — тот со стуком покатился по тропинке, — а я нарочито громко заговорил с Джейн. Но эти двое, кажется, ничего вокруг не замечали.  
— Минни, да причем тут чадра! Что ты повторяешь всякий вздор? Ладно, прости. Я просто ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я с ума схожу...  
— Что-то раньше я за тобой такого не замечала! Тебя ведь не беспокоит, что я вижусь с Джорджем МакГонагаллом каждый день на уроках и в общей гостиной?  
— Минни, к чему ты сейчас упомянула Джорджа?  
— Эй! — окликнул их Колин, но ни Том, ни Минни не услышали.  
— Я просто боюсь тебя потерять, — говорил Том. — Не думай, что я недооцениваю Дамблдора. Наоборот, я потому так и злюсь, что все время сравниваю себя с ним. Кто я такой? Мальчишка, ничего из себя не представляю. А он взрослый, умный... герой войны... Откуда мне знать — вдруг ты всерьез им увлечешься?  
— То-ом!  
Минерва засмеялась.  
— Какой ты все-таки глупый...  
Колин громко засвистел какую-то мелодию, Эйвери закашлялся. Тут двое на тропинке наконец спохватились. Том молча потянул Минерву в сторону, уступая дорогу. Мы поторопились поскорее уйти. Чуть позже, обернувшись, я увидел, что они идут за нами в некотором отдалении, то и дело останавливаясь.  
В ворота Хогвартса нам пришлось стучать долго, прежде чем явился смотритель. Прингл был очень зол и даже заранее прихватил с собой трость, чтобы разъяснить нарушителям, когда следует возвращаться в школу. Но десять сиклей настроили его на более благодушный лад, и он все-таки позволил нам войти.  
— Не закрывайте, — попросил Колин. — Там сейчас еще придут.  
— Ходют и ходют, покоя от них нет! Вот как возьму и оставлю ночевать на улице, будете знать! — буркнул Прингл, но остался ждать у ворот в надежде получить еще чаевые.  
Хогвартс лежал впереди темной громадой — все еще шла война, и действовало затемнение. Зато внутри все сверкало огнями, по коридорам носились ученики, и спать никто не собирался. Я пошел проводить Джейн до башни Рэйвенкло, потом вернулся на факультет. Тома не было — должно быть, они с Минни все еще разговаривали.  
Зачем Тому понадобился этот неубедительный спектакль? Он ведь ни минуты не верил, что Дамблдор ухаживает за его невестой. Наверное, ему просто не нравилось, что Минни общается с его врагом. Она очень доверяла Дамблдору, который был ее любимым учителем с первого курса, и прислушивалась к его мнению. Так что при желании Дамблдор вполне мог настроить ее против Тома.  
Том вернулся на факультет ближе к полуночи, очень злой. Настолько, что комом швырнул свою рубашку на стул, вместо того чтобы аккуратно сложить. Как выяснилось, ему так и не удалось уговорить Минерву. Она была возмущена его недоверием, оскорблена подозрениями в адрес Дамблдора, раздражена тем, что Том пытается ей указывать. Словом, разговор так ничем и не закончился.  
На следующий вечер Минерва пришла на Слизерин и, поймав меня в общей гостиной, потребовала, чтобы я сыграл с ней в шахматы. Тома она демонстративно игнорировала, но все же бросила, когда он оказался рядом:  
— Ну вот, Дамблдор там, а я ушла. Доволен?  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — попросил Том. — Я вовсе не имел в виду, что...  
— А мне можно с ним здороваться в коридоре? — спросила Минерва, все еще не глядя на него, и с такой силой передвинула свою пешку, что та жалобно пискнула. — Или я должна прятаться за колонну, если он будет идти навстречу?  
— Ну, конечно, ты можешь...  
— Могу. И все, хватит об этом!  
— Не нервничай.  
— Я абсолютно спокойна!  
В подтверждение своих слов она схватила коня и попыталась заставить его ходить, как ладью. Конь возмущенно забил копытами о доску, отказываясь сдвинуться с места.  
Я покосился на Тома. Стоя у Минни за спиной, он довольно улыбался.


	40. Chapter 40

В понедельник утром возле входа в Большой зал появилось объявление — отправление Хогвартс-экспресса назначено на среду, 23 июня. В школе воцарилась суматоха. Мне нужно было сдать книги, так что после обеда я сунулся в библиотеку, но там была огромная очередь. В самом хвосте я увидел Альфарда и Маркуса, попросил, чтобы они заняли для меня место, и ушел на факультет. По дороге выглянул в окно: по лужайке перед школой носились, радуясь свободе, первокурсники, а над квиддичным полем кружили игроки — команды пользовались случаем для тренировок, чтобы не растерять навыки за лето.  
Возвращаясь в подземелья, я был твердо настроен привести свои пожитки в порядок: выкинуть из чемодана ненужный хлам, сложить одежду, упаковать конспекты (я еще верил, что летом буду повторять пройденное). Но едва я вошел в нашу гостиную, как тут же почувствовал, что не могу и пальцем шевельнуть. Последние две недели так меня вымотали, что все свободное время я спал или просто лежал на кровати, тупо пялясь в потолок.  
Розье, судя по всему, был в таком же настроении. Я хотел позвать его покурить, чтобы взбодриться, но тут вернулся Том, который пропадал где-то с самого завтрака. Он бесцеремонно выставил Эйвери — мол, ему надо поговорить со мной и Колином наедине.  
— А мне, стало быть, не доверяешь? — обиделся Тимоти.  
— Это в твоих интересах, — многозначительно сказал Том.  
Эйвери ушел в общую гостиную, буркнув: «Не больно-то и хотелось. От ваших секретов одни неприятности».  
— Чайник поставь! — крикнул Том ему вслед. Потом запер дверь и быстро обернулся вокруг своей оси, рассылая во все стороны синие вспышки из палочки.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил я.  
— Проверяю на подслушивающие заклятия... Вроде бы ничего нет. Но я сейчас все равно поставлю защитный купол.  
— Все так серьезно? Что случилось? — спросил Колин, приподнимаясь.  
— Да разговор у меня был интересный, — Том остановился перед иллюзорным окном и забарабанил пальцами по стеклу. — И собеседник приятный... Вот и спешу поделиться радостью.  
Мне стало неуютно. Колин встал.  
— Что за разговор?  
— Сегодня утром меня вызвал Слагхорн, — Том рассказывал, не поворачивая головы, — и говорит: «Томми, тут один джентльмен хочет с тобой побеседовать», — а у самого руки трясутся. Многообещающе, правда? Я пошел к нему в кабинет. Чувствую, что-то не то. На входе такая заглушка, что меня даже тряхнуло. А внутри сидит — кто бы вы думали? — тот самый тип из контрразведки, который был у нас на допросе.  
Колин присвистнул. Я молчал, крепко сцепив пальцы.  
— Вот-вот.  
Том обернулся, поискал глазами свободный стул, но все было завалено вещами, так что он уселся на кровать.  
— Пожал мне руку, дал визитку. Оказывается, его зовут Леонард Пикеринг...  
Тогда это имя нам ничего не говорило. До того, как Пикеринг станет главой Службы внешней разведки и контрразведки, оставалось добрых двадцать лет.  
— А официально он работает в отделе статистики и учета почтового ведомства. Интересная, говорю, у вас работа, сэр. «Да ну, — отвечает, — скучная. Сидим, ведомости проверяем, вычисляем средний вес посылок, которые носят совы, и все такое прочее. Но я здесь не по работе. Просто сам бывший слизеринец, соскучился по факультету, а тут выдалась оказия побывать в Хогвартсе, вот и подумал — дай зайду, поболтаю». Ну, отчего же не поболтать... Посидели мы с ним, чаю выпили, он всякие истории из своих школьных лет рассказывал. Ничего, даже смешные. У этого Пикеринга лицо такое простецкое, а глаза добрые-добрые. Он мне, знаете, чем-то напомнил Долохова. Еще один любитель прикинуться простым пареньком из народа...  
Розье, слушая его, лихорадочно грыз ногти.  
— Ты ведь в школу разведки собираешься после выпуска? — спросил его Том. — Интересные у тебя будут коллеги, ничего не скажешь... Ну, так вот, сидели мы, разговаривали, потом мне надоело. Спросил напрямую: мол, я, конечно, не очень в этом разбираюсь, но все-таки что сотрудник почтового ведомства делал на следствии? Он посмеялся и говорит: «Том, не прикидывайся дурачком. Ты же прекрасно понял, кто я такой. И мы знаем, кто ты такой, так что давай без экивоков». «И кто же я?» — спрашиваю. Он говорит: «Ну, как же? Наследник Салазара Слизерина, понятное дело. Большая шишка, разве нет?».  
У меня вырвалось крепкое словцо.  
— Они и об этом знают?!  
— Ага, — кивнул Том. — Я ему говорю: не пойму, мол, о чем вы. Какие в наши дни наследники Слизерина? Средневековье какое-то, даже смешно. Таким манером можно всю школу в потомки Мерлина записать! А он веселится. «Не скромничай, — говорит, — у нас точные сведения». «Откуда?» — спрашиваю. «А с миру по нитке, — отвечает. — Сидим, понимаешь, день-деньской в своем отделе, бумажки перебираем, скучища... Вот и начинаем со скуки кроссворды разгадывать — заняться-то нечем». «И какие же, — спрашиваю, — вопросы в этих кроссвордах?». «Да когда как, — отвечает. — Смотря, на какую тему... Последний вот интересный был — про одного умного мальчика, который снабжал пол-Англии волосом единорога, да еще и ядом василиска торговал».  
— Черт, черт, черт! — Колин принялся ходить по спальне, пиная валявшиеся на полу ботинки. — До всего докопались!  
— Не до всего, — поправил его Том. — Могло быть и хуже.  
— Что именно? — Колин обернулся.  
— Неважно. Потом когда-нибудь расскажу... Меня и так до сих пор трясет, когда вспоминаю этот разговорчик. Смотрю на Пикеринга, не знаю, что ответить, а он мне: «Неосторожно работаете, сударь мой Томас, неаккуратно. Следы плохо заметаете. Но, к счастью, нас это не касается. Мы люди маленькие, сидим себе, стоимость марок подсчитываем. А уж какие там зеленые юнцы держат василисков в Хогвартсе — не наше дело».  
Я сидел ни жив, ни мертв, вцепившись в край покрывала.  
— Что потом? — резко спросил Розье. — Рассказывай, не тяни!  
— Я и рассказываю, — Том закрыл глаза и встряхнул головой. — Дай мне самому отойти, а? Даже холодно стало... В общем, я его спрашиваю: «А что тогда ваше дело?». Он говорит: «Ну, это-то как раз просто — безопасность Британии. На мелочи мы не размениваемся». «Чудесно, — говорю, — а я тут при чем?». «Да ни при чем, — отвечает, — просто хотел познакомиться. Глядишь, и подружимся». «Нет, — говорю, — спасибо. Знаете поговорку? Подружился волк с кобылой — оставил хвост да гриву».  
Розье сел и обхватил голову руками.  
— Ты с ним так разговаривал?! Идиот...  
— Да все в порядке, брось, — Том фыркнул. — Пикеринг только посмеялся. «Ну что ты, — говорит, — у нас, хвала Мерлину, не гестапо. И я ведь тебе сказал, что никаких претензий нет. Но нам, возможно, понадобится твоя помощь». «Какая? — спрашиваю — Работать у вас сорокой, которая новости на хвосте приносит? Извините, так мы не договоримся». Он в ответ: «Не глупи. Все новости, какие нам нужны, мы и сами узнаем. А для тебя никаких определенных дел пока нет, но могут быть. Например, ты имеешь влияние в Хогвартсе, так что можешь других студентов... скажем так, удержать от ненужной активности. Да и вне Хогвартса — попутешествовать, побывать в разных местах, пообщаться с людьми... Не думай, в темную мы тебя использовать не станем. Если найдется дело, я тебе обязательно расскажу, почему и зачем это нужно. Просто, видишь ли, — говорит, — у нашего противника в Англии немаленькая сеть. Мы, конечно, делаем все, чтобы ее ликвидировать, но с той стороны тоже не дураки. Поэтому если я, скажем, появлюсь в определенных местах, даже под обороткой, или начну разговаривать с определенными людьми, меня могут вычислить и уберут. Не то плохо, что прикончат, а то, что я дело не сделаю, еще и противника заставлю насторожиться. А ты — подросток, тебе проще, легче, к тебе вопросов меньше». Я молчу. Он спрашивает: «Ты боишься? Мы тебе, конечно, ничего по-настоящему опасного поручать не будем и всегда подстрахуем». «Нет, — говорю, — не в этом дело. Мне просто кажется, что у меня и выбора-то по большому счету нет, правда?». Он опять посмеялся и сказал: «Если честно, то выбора действительно нет. Но, когда дойдет до задания, я думаю, ты сам захочешь. Поймешь, что тебе это нужно. И не только тебе, но и всему обществу». «Не слишком ли, — спрашиваю, — громкие слова?». А он отвечает: «Нет. Думаешь, мы служим министру магии? Нет, дорогой, мы ему _подчиняемся_. А служим мы Британии, и это разные вещи. Так что тебе выпала большая честь».  
— Что ты на это ответил? — глухо спросил Колин.  
— А что тут можно ответить? — Том пожал плечами. — Особенно когда тебе не оставляют выбора.  
— Ты его считывал? — спросил я и бросил быстрый взгляд на Розье, но тот ничуть не удивился — значит, уже знал, что Том хороший легилимент.  
— Да. Считывал. Похоже, он мне не врал. У них есть на меня какие-то планы, но они не касаются Хогвартса... или не совсем касаются. Непонятно. В любом случае я это рассказываю только вам двоим. Подписку о неразглашении я не давал, но... Сами понимаете. Однако от вас я это скрывать не могу и не имею права. Всем остальным знать ничего не надо, но вы должны быть в курсе, что я под колпаком. Мне это совсем не нравится, но уж как вышло, так вышло... Сам вляпался, самому придется выкручиваться.  
— Мы тебе поможем, если что, — сказал я.  
— Это уж по обстоятельствам, — Том потер виски руками. — Пока лучше вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. Может, меня оставят в покое. Кстати, Сьюзи больше выпускать не получится. Пикеринг намекнул, что за этим наблюдают.  
— Они?  
— Нет. Он же сказал, что им плевать на василиска. Но у меня что, мало доброжелателей? Черт побери, — Том ударил кулаком по столу, — я чувствую себя, как кукла, к которой все подряд пытаются привязать ниточки и заставить плясать! Не успеешь обрезать один поводок — тут же кто-то накидывает другой.  
— А Слагхорн знает о вашем разговоре? — спросил Розье, наморщив лоб.  
— Нет. Он, конечно, пытался выяснить, о чем шла речь. Но я ему сказал, пусть спрашивает у Пикеринга. Он сразу пошел на попятный.  
Я хотел еще о чем-то спросить, но тут в дверь постучали, и заглянул Эйвери.  
— Вы долго? — жалобно спросил он. — А то мне вещи собирать надо...  
— Входи, — Том махнул рукой.  
Эйвери бочком пробрался в спальню, испуганно глядя на нас — должно быть, лица у нас были слишком мрачные, — но почел за лучшее ни о чем не спрашивал.  
В это время в дверь опять постучали, и к нам ввалился Касси Малфой.

***  
Касси был весь потный, разгоряченный, в грязной квиддичной форме. Должно быть, явился прямо с тренировки. Бросив на стол кожаные нарукавники, он сладко потянулся.  
— Слушайте, у вас нет пива? Или хоть чего-нибудь.  
— Пусто, — ответил Розье. — Сами вчера все допили.  
— Может, удастся выбраться в Хогсмид? Если бы Прингл как-нибудь незаметно нас выпустил...  
— Разве что вечером. Днем он побоится.  
— И где мы в такое время купим пива?  
— В «Кабаньей голове». Там из-под прилавка продадут, что хочешь, в любое время суток — были бы деньги.  
— До вечера долго. Ску-учно...  
— Ага. Зато нам тут так весело, — сказал Колин негромко, чтобы Малфой не услышал.  
Том, раскладывавший книги по стопкам, окликнул Касси.  
— Кстати, раз уж ты зашел... Могу тебя поздравить. Слагхорн намекнул, что в следующем году ты будешь старостой.  
— Правда? Спасибо.  
— Мне-то за что? Кстати, держи. Начинай готовиться заранее, — Том бросил ему потрепанную книгу, на обложке которой вились золотые буквы: « _The Perfect Prefect_ ».  
— Это что?  
— Пособие для старост. Я купил его прошлым летом на распродаже в Косом переулке. В основном скучно, но встречаются познавательные вещи.  
Усевшись на кровать Флинта, Касси принялся листать книгу. На разделах вроде «Нравственные качества старосты» и «Как правильно организовать подготовку к экзаменам» он не задержался, но, добравшись до конца, притормозил.  
— Список того, что запрещено делать в Хогвартсе... Ого! Тридцать страниц мелким шрифтом!  
Морща лоб, Касси принялся за чтение, потом вдруг расхохотался.  
— Ты чего? — спросил Розье, удивленно посмотрев на него.  
— Да это, оказывается, замечательная штука! В жизни не видел таких дурацких правил. Вот послушайте, я вам зачитаю...  
За следующие десять минут мы узнали, что в Хогвартсе, в числе прочего, строжайше запрещено:  
 въезжать в Большой зал верхом на лошади;  
 передвигаться по коридорам на ходулях;  
 являться на занятия босиком и без одежды;  
 плеваться с метлы;  
 пугать привидения;  
 раскладывать на Астрономической башне приманки для драконов;  
 есть перед уроками лук и чеснок;  
 носить мантию задом наперед;  
 использовать сов для колки орехов...  
Не сказать, чтоб это было чудо как смешно, но после нервного напряжения мы хохотали до слез над любой ерундой.  
— Ой, не могу! — Касси остановился, чтобы отдышаться. — Вот тут еще: «Не разрешается держать в спальне корову»! Или вот «Запрещено смазывать чужую ночную вазу клеем»... Неплохая мысль, но где в наши дни взять ночную вазу? «Поить русалок спиртными напитками»... Еще чего! Самим не хватает! «Убивать гоблинов в воскресенье»... Бр-р, какое варварство!  
— Что там еще? — спросил Эйвери, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
— «Запрещается с помощью чар увеличивать грудь у портретов женского пола». Ну, это старо и уже никому не интересно. «Ковырять в носу волшебной палочкой». Видел я одного такого умника — до сих пор нос на сторону... О! Вот это здорово! «Запрещается кататься с крыши на коньках»!  
Он посмотрел вверх, будто надеялся разглядеть крышу Хогвартса через потолок и перекрытия.  
— Неплохая мысль, — сказал Розье. — Может, пойдем попробуем? Надо же как-то развеяться.  
И то верно, а то мы сейчас тут свихнемся...  
— Коньки придется наколдовывать, — сказал Малфой.  
— Да мы так просто, без них. И никто не скажет, что мы нарушаем школьные правила.  
Том тоже решил пойти с нами. По дороге он забежал на Гриффиндор и вернулся озадаченный.  
— Не могу найти Минерву. Ее нет на факультете, нет в библиотеке, и вообще ее с раннего утра никто не видел.  
— Успокойся, — Розье похлопал его по плечу. — Что с ней может случиться?  
— Не знаю.  
— Наверное, Дамблдор пригласил ее на романтическую прогулку...  
— Нет, — Том покачал головой. — Дамблдор убрался куда-то сразу после завтрака. Я видел, как он шел к воротам, а потом аппарировал. Ладно, неважно. Найдется.  
Для катания мы выбрали укромное место во внутреннем дворе, где нас нельзя было увидеть из окон учительской — ее заслоняла башня Рэйвенкло. На двух тихоходных школьных метлах, позаимствованных по дороге, мы поднялись на покатую крышу западного крыла. Лазурно-синяя снизу, вблизи она оказалась грязной и покрытой белесыми потеками; черепица покоробилась от времени. Вдоль крыши тянулся узкий карниз, по которому можно было ходить.  
— Высоко как, — сказал Эйвери, садясь на карниз и с опаской глядя на каменные плиты двора далеко внизу. — Грохнешься — так костей не соберешь.  
— Сделаем магический барьер, делов-то, — отмахнулся Розье. — По Астрономической башне ходили — и ничего.  
— То ходили, а здесь будешь нестись, как ненормальный, и затормозить негде...  
Барьер, примерно на уровне третьего этажа, поначалу вышел не очень — слишком плотный, так что для страховки не годился. Чтобы это проверить, мы бросали на него с крыши наколдованные стеклянные бокалы. Ударившись о барьер, они разлетались вдребезги; сам он был прозрачный, так что осколки, казалось, висели в воздухе.  
После получаса проб и ошибок удалось, наконец, сделать барьер упругим, чтобы он подбрасывал предметы вверх, как батут. К этому времени мы чуть не изжарились — солнце палило немилосердно, раскаленная крыша обжигала даже через подошвы. Ни ветерка, ни облачка, словно Хогвартс целиком засунули в духовку.  
— Наверное, будет гроза, — сказал Эйвери, разглядывая дымку, затягивавшую небо на востоке.  
Наконец, когда приготовления были закончены, Том превратил часть крыши в ледяную горку, которая сверкала так, что глазам было больно. Кататься с нее и вправду оказалось здорово — скорость сумасшедшая, так что затормозить на карнизе не удавалось. Сорвавшись с крыши, ты сначала по инерции летел вперед, а потом падал, словно с обрыва. Эти несколько секунд свободного падения были самым захватывающим во всей затее — сердце билось где-то у горла, земля стремительно неслась навстречу, но когда уже казалось, что вот-вот разобьешься, тебя подхватывал барьер, мягкий и пружинистый, как натянутое полотно.  
Это было фантастически прекрасно, именно то, что нужно. Пускай всего на час, но мы забыли обо всем на свете, о всех своих бедах и опасностях.  
Несколько рэйвенкловцев с интересом наблюдали за нами из своей башни, потом, вылетев на метлах через распахнутое окно, приземлились на гребне крыши. Немного позже к ним присоединилась гриффиндорская команда по квиддичу, возвращавшаяся с тренировки. Появилось и несколько студентов с Хаффлпаффа.  
Теперь на импровизированной горке было не протолкнуться. Над двором парили, медленно кружась в воздухе, метлы, которые то и дело кто-нибудь подзывал, чтобы подняться на крышу. Девочки заколдовывали друг другу юбки, чтобы они не вздувались колоколом в полете. Кто-то из гриффиндорцев, поднимаясь снизу на метле, слишком усердно пялил на это глаза — ответом ему был град вспышек из палочек, так что он потерял равновесие и рухнул обратно на барьер.  
Все вместе напоминало не то рождественское гулянье, не то карнавал. Младшие курсы с завистью смотрели на нас из окон — на горку их не пускали. Лед на крыше быстро таял, и его приходилось все время подновлять, с карниза текли ручейки.  
Рыжий Аластор с Гриффиндора слетал на свой факультет и вернулся с бутылью тыквенного сока, который разливал всем желающим. Присев рядом с ним на карниз, Том спросил о Минни. Аластор наморщил лоб, потом ответил, перекрикивая гвалт и смех на крыше:  
— Наверное, она с Хагридом. С утра они о чем-то разговаривали, а потом я видел, как они шли в сторону Запретного леса.  
Том нахмурился.  
— А что, Хагрид еще здесь? — спросил Эйвери, подвигаясь к ним и протягивая наколдованный стакан для сока.  
— А куда ему деваться? — ответил Моуди. — Жить-то негде, вот он и остается пока в школе... До суда.  
Теперь уже и он помрачнел. Хотел еще что-то сказать, но в это время кто-то пронесся мимо с криком «Берегись!», и Аластор едва успел спасти драгоценную бутыль.  
Внизу открылась дверь, и во двор вышла маленькая фигурка — профессор Меррифот. Откинув голову и прикрыв глаза ладонью от солнца, она долго рассматривала, что мы делаем, потом сурово погрозила нам пальцем, но прогонять не стала. Только проверила магический барьер на прочность, поставила на всякий случай второй и ушла.

***  
Где-то через час, когда веселье было в самом разгаре, небо на востоке потемнело. Духота немного спала; послышались отдаленные раскаты грома, едва различимые за шумом голосов. Потом повеял слабый ветерок. Перед входом в школу закружилась пыль, а за Запретным лесом засверкали тонкие ниточки молний. Вскоре по крыше застучали первые капли дождя, расплываясь на черепице темными пятнами. Пора было сворачиваться.  
Я поднялся к Тому — он стоял на гребне крыши, глядя на дорогу, которая вела от Хогсмида к школьным воротам. По ней спешил какой-то человек в ярко-красной мантии. Дамблдор... Вот он остановился и наколдовал себе большой зонт, похожий на пляжный, в красную и белую клетку.  
— А вот и Минни, — сказал Том.  
Он уже смотрел в другую сторону — туда, где вдоль стены Хогвартса шла девушка в светлом летнем платье. Несколько раз она поднимала голову и смотрела на небо, но нас на крыше, видимо, не замечала. Капли дождя застучали чаще, и она заторопилась к главному входу. А потом, должно быть, увидела Дамблдора, потому что помахала ему рукой и побежала, завернув за угол. Теперь мы ее уже не видели.  
Бросившись к полурастаявшему ледяному склону, Том заскользил вниз. На карнизе он с трудом притормозил, взмахнув руками, и рванул к слуховому окну. Окно не поддавалось алохоморе, так что Том просто высадил его взрывным заклятьем — только щепки полетели, — и, ухватившись за края, скользнул внутрь.  
Я тупо смотрел ему вслед. Ветер усиливался, так что стоять на гребне крыши было уже опасно. Наша горка почти растаяла, только местами остались маленькие ледники, из-под которых вниз по черепице бежали струйки воды.  
— Давайте в школу! — заорал Розье. — Эй, там, наверху! Все по метлам! Я сейчас снимаю барьер!  
Рэйвенкловцы и команда Гриффиндора, взмыв с крыши, разлетелись по своим башням. Моуди махнул нам рукой на прощанье и крикнул: «Спасибо, классная была игра!». Хаффлпаффцы, усевшись паровозиком на одну метлу, неторопливо пролетели вдоль южного крыла, перевалили через стену и исчезли. Я забрался на метлу Малфоя. Колин, оседлав вместе с Эйвери другую, подобрал с крыши брошенные мантии и пустую бутыль из-под сока, осмотрелся и круто нырнул вниз. Сразу же вслед за ним Малфой без предупреждения пошел в пике, да так, что у меня уши заложило. Я зажмурился и вцепился в него, проклиная дурацкие привычки игроков в квиддич.  
Мы затормозили в двух дюймах над барьером. А он теперь, как назло, не желал сниматься, сколько Розье ни размахивал палочкой. Дождь лил уже по-настоящему; молния ударила где-то совсем рядом, так что ее вспышку я увидел даже с закрытыми глазами.  
— Колин, хватит возиться! — крикнул я. — Там впереди второй щит, все равно не справимся. Давайте в окно!  
Одно из окон в западном крыле было открыто, и мы влетели туда. В коридоре было пусто, пахло пылью и побелкой. Соскочив с метлы, Касси Малфой обернулся:  
— Смотрите, вода набирается поверх барьера!  
Прямо в воздухе над магическим щитом и вправду стало собираться озерцо. На его поверхности плавали большие пузыри — значит, дождь зарядил надолго.  
— Надо попросить Меррифот снять барьер, — сказал Розье, — а то вода польется в окна.  
— Интересно, — спросил Эйвери, пока мы, прихватив метлы, бежали к кабинету ЗОТИ, — а почему над всей школой не поставят магический купол? Ну, чтобы дождя не было...  
— Да потому что мы тогда задохнемся, идиот! — бросил Розье на бегу. — Он ведь и воздух тоже не пропускает.  
Меррифот, услышав, чего мы хотим, поначалу возмутилась и сказала, что студентам, которые сдали СОВы, стыдно не справиться с барьером. Но потом смилостивилась и отправилась во внутренний двор. Мы не стали дожидаться, чем все кончится, и поспешили на факультет. За окнами чуть ли не каждую секунду вспыхивали молнии, гром гремел так, что впору было оглохнуть, а от ветра дребезжали стекла. Сильно похолодало — даже не верилось, что еще час назад мы изнывали от жары. Зато в общей гостиной в камине ярко пылал огонь, а над ним грелся подвешенный на крюке чайник.  
Я налил себе чашку чая и ушел в спальню. Снял промокшую рубашку и брюки, подсушил заклятием и сложил на стуле, а сам улегся, укутавшись в одеяло, и стал смотреть в иллюзорное окно. Дождь лил стеной, так что даже озера не было видно; ветер раскачивал деревья, срывал с них листья и ломал ветки. Я смотрел на это и чувствовал, как глаза закрываются. Потом сдался, укрылся одеялом с головой и заснул.

***  
Когда я проснулся, дождь уже закончился. Небо за окном опять посветлело, с веток деревьев капала вода. В спальне не было никого, кроме Колина, который валялся на кровати с детективом в руках.  
— А где все? — спросил я, зевая.  
— Альфард ушел в гости на Рэйвенкло. Флинт пытается договориться с мадам Локсли — он потерял какую-то школьную книжку, и теперь ему грозит десять лет каторжных работ в библиотеке. Малфой, кажется, уломал Прингла и ушел в Хогсмид, Эйвери с ним. Ты, кстати, проспал ужин. Правда, опять давали овсянку, так что ты немного потерял. Но я прихватил тебе два яблока.  
— Спасибо, — я сел в постели, протирая глаза. — А где Том?  
— Бродит с Минервой кругами вокруг озера, — мрачно ответил Розье. — Кажется, все плохо, потому что они уже часа два выясняют отношения.  
— Опять из-за Дамблдора?  
— Не знаю, из-за чего, и какая муха их укусила. Я не пойду спрашивать.  
— Я тоже. Интересно, когда им надоест?  
— Думаю, часам к десяти. Сделаем ставки?  
Я поставил на половину одиннадцатого, но проиграл — Том явился в девять. Он выглядел спокойным, но каким-то рассеянным, и словно не мог понять, что ему делать, — перекладывал с места на место свои книги, потом взял мою чашку с остывшим чаем, подержал в руках и поставил обратно... Когда Колин пошевелился на кровати, и ее пружины заскрипели, Том резко обернулся, глядя на дверь.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Розье, опустив книгу.  
— Ничего.  
— Совсем ничего? Ты какой-то странный.  
— Все в полном порядке. Минерва разорвала помолвку, а в остальном все хорошо.  
— Что она сделала?!  
— Сказала, что не выйдет за меня замуж, — любезно пояснил Том.  
— Поссорились? — спросил Розье.  
— С чего ты взял? Ничего подобного. Мы очень мило побеседовали. Минни рассказала, как сегодня утром прогулялась с Хагридом в лес, чтобы нанести визит Арагогу. Не знаю, сама ли она до этого додумалась или наш общий друг профессор Дамблдор посоветовал.  
— Он решил подкормить паука студентами?  
— Нет. Скорее, беспокоится, что этой твари не хватает общения. Паук-то говорящий...  
Том старался отвечать небрежно, но у него дрожали руки.  
— Арагог рассказал Минни, что, пока жил в школе, не видел ничего, кроме своего ящика. И уж тем более не кусал Плаксу Миртл. Минни стала расспрашивать Хагрида, зачем же тот пошел признаваться. И тут выяснилось, что Хагрид прекрасно помнит, кто именно его надоумил. Наверное, Дамблдор сумел снять мысленный блок, который я поставил... В итоге Минни не придумала ничего лучше, как обратиться к Дамблдору за разъяснениями. Здорово, правда?  
— Да что за день такой?! — Колин отшвырнул книгу. — Сплошные новости, одна другой хуже! И что Дамблдор? Рассказал ей все, как было?  
Том снял свою мантию и принялся ее складывать.  
— Нет, он просто подтвердил то, о чем Минни сама догадалась... Рэй, не надо на меня так смотреть, будто я сейчас побегу вешаться. Люди каждый день разрывают помолвки, в этом нет ничего страшного.  
— Дай сюда. Ты сейчас ее порвешь! — Розье встал и отобрал у Тома мантию, которую тот пытался завязать в узел.  
— Что? — Том посмотрел на него недоуменно. — А, да... Я возьму яблоко, можно?  
— Конечно, — я подтолкнул к нему яблоко. — Слушай, может, тебе лучше огневиски? Малфой как раз пошел за...  
Том меня словно не услышал.  
— Минни умная, — сказал он, вгрызаясь в яблоко. — Пока она возвращалась из Запретного леса, у нее было время подумать. Целое море времени. Так что она сумела найти ответ, который показался ей логичным. В самом деле, если паук все время сидел в ящике, он не мог оказаться рядом с Миртл и укусить ее. Разве что...  
Том подумал немного, потом заговорил так, словно читал лекцию:  
— Кстати, это интересная мысль. Предположим, существует некое множество параллельных вселенных X, в которых есть пауки, и некое множество Y, где имеются Плаксы Миртл. Тогда на пересечении множеств X и Y вполне может существовать такой элемент, где они оказываются в одной точке пространства. Или даже элемент, в котором паук и Плакса Миртл являются по сути одним и тем же существом...  
Колин, стоявший у него за спиной, выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.  
Мне тоже казалось, что Тому не мешало бы сейчас поспать. Но не успел я об этом подумать, как Том посмотрел на меня и, не меняя тона, сказал:  
— Не надо. Со мной все нормально, просто вы же знаете, что у меня странное чувство юмора.  
Он принялся расхаживать по комнате и рассуждать, жестикулируя яблоком:  
— Итак, мысль о параллельных вселенных хороша, но Минни, боюсь, слишком консервативна, чтобы ее принять. Поэтому она предпочла считать доказанным, что паук не мог убить Плаксу Миртл. А поскольку Хагрид не мог не знать об этом и, тем не менее, утверждал обратное, ergo, он солгал. Либо же кто-то убедил его в обратном, и у Минервы были основания считать, что это был я. А так как я тоже знал, что паук невиновен, значит, мое утверждение было заведомо ложным... Это напоминает логическую задачку, вам не кажется? Здесь возможны несколько вариантов решения. Так, Минерва могла предположить, что я патологический лжец, — что неверно, поскольку часть моих утверждений все же истинны. Или она могла предположить, что я вру только по средам и пятницам, что также неверно, поскольку тогда было воскресенье. Поэтому она пришла к выводу, что для лжи у меня были некие основания, — и действительно, на тот момент мне грозило следствие по подозрению в шпионаже. Если бы я был невиновен, то мне не было бы необходимости избегать следствия; однако я солгал — пускай и посредством Хагрида, — следовательно, был виновен. Quod erat demonstrandum. Я должен признать, что на основе имевшихся у Минервы данных эту задачу невозможно решить иначе. Браво! Пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору.  
Он изобразил аплодисменты.  
— Э-э... — только и смог сказать Розье.  
— А дальше все просто, — продолжил Том уже обычным голосом. — Она пришла в ужас и решила поделиться своими подозрениями с Дамблдором, чтобы спросить у него совета. Дамблдор сказал ей, что давно все знал, но не стал выдавать меня, потому что хотел дать мне второй шанс, — ведь я очень умный и талантливый мальчик, просто, к сожалению, немного запутался и перестал понимать, что хорошо, а что плохо. Но меня еще можно спасти... И так далее, и тому подобное, очень в его духе. Потом Минни пошла ко мне и все это выложила.  
— А ты?  
Все это было абсурдно. Мне казалось, что я до сих пор сплю.  
— А я ее разочаровал, потому что не захотел немедленно раскаяться. Вместо этого я стал на нее кричать. Да, я был неправ, я сорвался, потому что был взвинчен после разговора с Пикерингом. Но меня взбесило, что она пошла с вопросами не ко мне, а к Дамблдору, хотя я просил ее с ним не общаться. Неужели это было так трудно?  
Розье облегченно выдохнул.  
— Так все не так страшно? Черт, я-то уже подумал... Значит, о василиске Дамблдор никому не сказал. Уже хорошо. А какую версию ты придумал для Минни?  
— Никакую, — совершенно спокойно ответил Том, бросил на стол огрызок яблока и потянулся за холодным чаем. — Хотя мог бы, и не одну. Минни, конечно, ждала, что я все объясню… А я не стал.  
Он подержал чашку в руках и поставил ее на стол, не сделав ни глотка.  
— Я сказал ей, что действительно подставил Хагрида, и у меня были на это свои причины, а какие — ей знать не надо. И что если она хочет со мной жить, то пускай привыкает доверять мне, не задавая лишних вопросов, — или проваливает ко всем чертям.  
— Что, прямо так и сказал? — даже я такого не ожидал.  
— Ну, не так грубо. Но смысл примерно такой.  
— Теперь понятно, почему она не захотела с тобой разговаривать.  
— Я же не заставляю, — Том отпил глоток чая. — Если она хочет и дальше бегать за советами к моим врагам, то пожалуйста. Только без меня.  
— Слушай, так нельзя! — вмешался Розье. — Да, она зря пошла к Дамблдору, но, в конце концов, история с василиском ведь не вышла наружу. А насчет шпионажа… Я не думаю, что она всерьез в это верит. Тебе просто надо придумать для нее стройную версию.  
— Не буду. Не хочу. Надоело. Ей, наверное, тоже. Она сказала, что разрывает помолвку. Я сказал, что это ее право. Если захочет вернуться — я приму ее извинения, и мы все забудем. Нет — так нет.  
— Слушай, но нельзя же так все обрубать одним махом…  
— Вы не понимаете, — Том уже начал злиться. — У вас обоих были нормальные семьи, был дом… А у меня — нет. И я всегда очень хотел, чтобы у меня появилось что-то свое. Место, куда ты придешь, и никто не будет тебя дергать, и можно хотя бы полчаса ни о чем не думать. Но если теперь выясняется, что и в собственном доме начнут следить, где я был и что делал, да еще потом выдавать сведения обо мне людям, которым этого знать не полагается, — за каким чертом мне это надо?!  
— Ты сам виноват, — возразил я. — Если бы ты честно объяснил Минни, что Дамблдор — твой враг, а не разыгрывал идиотские сцены ревности…  
— Ты думаешь, я не пытался? Но все, что я слышал в ответ: «Ты к нему несправедлив, а вот он к тебе прекрасно относится». Еще бы! Дамблдор не дурак, он ни разу не сказал Минни ничего плохого обо мне. Всегда только хвалил — бочка меда, в которую подмешана ма-аленькая ложка дегтя.  
— А если рассказать Минни, почему он так себя ведет?  
— Да? Заодно и про василиска, и про смерть Плаксы Миртл?! Ты не знаешь Минерву. У нее принципы. Выдавать меня аврорам она, конечно, не стала бы, но и о совместной жизни после такого даже говорить смешно. Да ладно, какая теперь разница? Как вышло, так вышло. Очень может быть, что все к лучшему.  
— Скажи честно, — Колин перестал расхаживать по комнате и остановился напротив Тома, — она тебе надоела?  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил Том.  
— Уж очень на то похоже.  
— Не знаю, — Том пожал плечами. — Мне с ней хорошо. Но всему есть предел. Минни большая умница, что да, то да. Но женщины существуют в мире не только ради ума. А все остальное, ради чего они существуют, я могу получить проще и быстрее.  
— Прости, что лезу не в свое дело, — Колин понизил голос. — У вас что-то было?  
Том сплел пальцы под подбородком и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Предположим.  
— Если так, то представь, что подумают ее родственники, когда узнают. Мол, ты добился своего еще до свадьбы, а потом передумал жениться... Это плохо, очень плохо. Я не знаю, как принято у маглов, но у волшебников так нельзя. У Минни есть отец, брат, куча кузенов, и тебе придется иметь дело с ними.  
— Колин, я же ясно сказал: она сама разорвала помолвку. Я не собирался от нее отказываться. Я помню свои обещания.  
— Не уверен, что ты сможешь объяснить это ее семье.  
— С семьей я как-нибудь разберусь. И вообще не вижу здесь проблемы. Если одним движением палочки можно сращивать кости, то для восстановления девственности наверняка есть простенькое заклятие. У Минни «отлично» по чарам, уж как-нибудь справится…  
— Прекрати!  
Том обернулся в мою сторону.  
— В чем дело?  
— А ты сам соображаешь, что сейчас несешь?  
— И что, позволь спросить?!  
— Хватит, хватит, — вмешался Розье. — Том, это и вправду было слишком. Порядочные люди не говорят таких вещей.  
— Очень может быть, — Том встал. — Но я не джентльмен. Я вырос в приюте. Если вы забыли об этом, то зря.  
Он вытащил из-под подушки свою пижаму и обернулся к нам:  
— Все, я пошел спать. У меня был тяжелый день.  
— Да подожди же ты… — начал я, но Колин меня перебил:  
— Правильно. Ступай, поспи. Утром на свежую голову еще раз поговоришь с Минервой. А то слишком глупо все получается.  
Ничего не ответив, Том прихватил книгу и ушел наверх, ночевать в своей подсобке.  
Розье проводил его взглядом.  
— Зря он так. Наплел бы Минни с три короба, он же умеет. И все было бы в порядке. А вместо этого… Нашла коса на камень, что называется.  
— Да ладно, — ответил я. — Пошли покурим, что ли. Не беспокойся, позлится и успокоится. Не в первый раз... Вот с контрразведчиком — это да, это серьезно. А с Минни... Помирятся, куда они денутся.  
— Посмотрим, — буркнул Розье и полез в свой шкафчик в поисках сигарет. — Кстати, по-моему, Дамблдор на что-то такое и рассчитывал. Как ты думаешь? Том обошел его с Хагридом, а Дамблдор в ответ поссорил его с невестой. Отличный ход, ничего не скажешь. Счет один-один, ничья.  
Я сказал, что прикончу его, если он еще раз произнесет при мне «Дамблдор». На сегодня я был сыт интригами по горло.  
На факультете было слишком душно, и мы ушли курить на улицу перед главным входом, пользуясь тем, что учителей нигде не было видно. Правда, там нас застукал Прингл, но, вспомнив про чаевые, сделал вид, что не замечает сигарет.  
Ситуация была в высшей степени неловкая — и курить как-то неудобно, и потушить жалко. Наконец Прингл сам нас выручил. Он долго мялся, потом спросил:  
— А еще одной не найдется? Денек трудный выдался...  
Розье мгновенно протянул ему сигарету.  
— Спасибо, — Прингл аккуратно взял ее большими корявыми пальцами. — Вы это, парни... пойдемте-ка за угол, а то, неровен час, увидит кто.  
Я подумал, что безумный день и заканчивается безумно. Школьный смотритель, который нещадно лупил учеников тростью, поймав на курении, теперь, как ни в чем не бывало, затягивался с нами сигареткой.  
Уже близились сумерки; заходящее солнце слепило глаза, от наших ног тянулись по траве длинные тени. После дождя под стеной образовались лужи, по которым временами пробегала легкая рябь. От леса пахло свежестью и мокрой травой. С наслаждением вдыхая дым, Прингл вдруг вздохнул и сказал задумчиво:  
— Дождь в июне, оно для овса хорошо...  
Наверное, в нем проснулись детские воспоминания, из тех времен, когда он еще совсем маленьким жил на ферме своего деда где-то в средних графствах.  
Я ничего не понимал в сельском хозяйстве, но с Принглом надо было поддерживать хорошие отношения. Так что я посмотрел на тонкую синюю струйку дыма, на потемневший от влаги гравий и примятую дождем траву, потом поежился от вечернего холодка и ответил:  
— Да. Овес в этом году будет, что надо.


	41. Chapter 41

На следующий день Том буквально засыпал на ходу. Он все-таки надеялся, что Минни придет, и прождал ее без сна в своей подсобке весь вечер и всю ночь — вдруг она будет стучать, а он не услышит? Но Минни не появилась. Собственно, ее весь день не было видно — должно быть, не хотела встречаться с Томом. Днем к нему подошел Аластор Моуди и попытался «поговорить по душам»: мол, не знаю, что у вас там произошло, но... Том ответил ему какой-то грубостью.  
Я думаю, что Минерва никому не сказала об истинной причине разрыва, чтобы не выдать Тома. Но очевидно было, что мирить их бесполезно. Том был в таком настроении, когда любые разговоры закончились бы дракой. Оставалось только надеяться, что к вечеру что-нибудь изменится.  
Но ничего не изменилось. На праздничном ужине по случаю окончания учебного года Минервы тоже не было. Зато присутствовал Дамблдор. Когда все расселись, он объявил, что профессор Диппет попросил его сказать несколько слов, и вышел из-за преподавательского стола.  
— Как вы все знаете, в последнее время наша школа переживала трудные времена. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы сейчас вспомнили Миртл Фиппс. Возможно, она не слишком хорошо училась и не слыла душой компании, но это была добрая и безобидная девочка, вся вина которой состояла в том, что она оказалась на пути чудовища. Такова природа чудовищ, и не следует обманываться на их счет — они не знают жалости, сострадания, пощады. Бесполезно ждать от них человеческих чувств. Если вы попадетесь чудовищу на пути к цели, оно уничтожит вас и не испытает никаких эмоций. Это просто досадная помеха. Просто случайность...  
Студенты слушали Дамблдора внимательно; в Большом зале стояла тишина. Том сидел спиной к нему и смотрел в стол. Он казался очень спокойным, но вблизи было видно, как он бледен и изо всех сил стискивает зубы. Лишь несколько человек в зале знали, к кому на самом деле обращена речь Дамблдора.  
Потом всем пришлось встать и поднять бокалы в память Миртл Фиппс. Однако на этом выступление Дамблдора не закончилось. Теперь он перешел к награждению и, взяв с преподавательского стола огромный кубок факультетов, объявил, что в этом году его выиграл Слизерин. С легким шорохом под потолком развернулись наши зеленые с серебром флаги.   
Тому как старосте пришлось выйти на возвышение и принять кубок из рук Дамблдора. Однако и это было еще не все — заместитель директора объявил, что Тому лично вручается награда за «особые заслуги перед школой», не уточняя, в чем они состоят.   
Вернувшись на свое место, Том отдал кубок факультетской квиддичной команде, а медаль швырнул на стол. На нем лица не было.  
— Я хочу его убить, — сказал он.  
После этого я все время следил за ним. Том это видел и злился. В какой-то момент, когда шум голосов вокруг заглушал слова, он наклонился ко мне, схватил за руку, сильно ее сдавив, и прошипел:  
— Хватит пялиться на меня!   
Когда он ушел из столовой раньше всех, я пошел за ним. Том догадался, что я это сделаю, и поджидал меня на входе в подземелья. Он сказал, что нам надо поговорить, затащил меня в туалет и запер дверь. Там он стал кричать, что устал от подозрений.  
— Я просто так сказал, понимаешь ты это?! А ты все время ждешь, что я кого-то прикончу, ты за мной следишь! Да, я убийца! Давай, посади меня на цепь! Запри меня в клетку! Я же чудовище, ты слышал?   
Он кричал, не заботясь, что кто-то может услышать. Я пытался зажать ему рот, но он схватил меня за грудки и тряс. Я дал ему затрещину. Думал, он меня задушит после этого, но Том вдруг меня отпустил и сполз на пол. Его била дрожь. Я вспомнил, что он не спал и ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера. Сбегал в спальню и принес единственное, что нашел — засохший кусок пирога. Том, давясь, глотал его большими кусками. Потом я помог ему дойти до спальни, где он мгновенно отключился.  
Когда я вернулся в Большой зал, у меня самого руки тряслись.  
— Где ты был? — напряженно спросил Розье.  
— В туалете.  
— А Том?  
— Спит.  
Сам я набросился на еду, как волк. Чужие истерики страшно утомляют. На Дамблдора, который поглядывал на нас из-за учительского стола, мне было плевать. Пусть думает, что хочет.  
На следующий день поезд увез нас в Лондон. Том с нами не поехал, он договорился с Диппетом, что останется на лето в школе. К счастью, Дамблдор утром убрался из Хогвартса.   
Перед отправлением экспресса я видел Минерву — она стояла у вагона, вглядываясь в дорожку через лес, ведущую к Хогвартсу. Глаза у нее были красные. Я ничего ей не сказал.

***  
Торнхолл встретил меня запахом пирога и свежей мастики для полов — мама постаралась к моему возвращению. Отоспавшись и отъевшись, следующим вечером я отправился в игорный клуб, сказав маме, что, как и прежде, буду работать ночным сторожем на фабрике метел.   
В клубе ничего не изменилось — все те же лампы под зелеными абажурами, столы, покрытые сукном, постукивание шарика рулетки. А вот игроки были почти все новые и незнакомые. Мне было не по себе от возвращения, хотя я знал, что Бобби Крэйна больше не увижу. Однако прошла одна ночь, вторая — никто мною не интересовался. Лишь через неделю ко мне подошел высокий волшебник — как выяснилось, его звали Пол Родс, и он был новым «покровителем» клуба. Он был настроен по-деловому, так что мы быстро поладили. Сошлись на тридцати галлеонах в месяц за защиту, и в дальнейшем я встречал Родса только в дни выплат.  
Игра тем летом шла довольно ровно, хотя и не слишком прибыльно — мой капитал ни разу не опускался ниже предела в пятьдесят галлеонов. Но и повышался он медленно. Если удавалось выиграть две-три сотни за ночь, они уходили на следующей игре. К середине июля у меня было отложено всего около пятидесяти галлеонов чистой прибыли, да и те могли понадобиться в любой момент, если бы я проигрался.   
Один из новых игроков привлек мое внимание. Иногда мы оказывались за общим столом, иногда за разными. Как и многие в клубе, он не снимал капюшон мантии, чтобы лицо оставалось в тени. Но если судить по голосу, это был молодой человек, лет на пять-десять старше меня. Хромота и военная мантия говорили о том, что он служил в Силах самообороны и, должно быть, не так давно был комиссован по ранению. Играл он слабо, неумело, быстро впадал в азарт и зачастую уходил без гроша — в том числе и с моей помощью. Но через день или два всегда возвращался, так что, видимо, имел постоянный источник дохода.  
Незнакомец, которого я из-за хромоты мысленно окрестил «Тамерланом», курил дорогие крепкие папиросы. Несколько раз я одалживал их у него, когда было нечего курить, и в свою очередь приобщил его к своим любимым сигаретам с ароматом вишни. Этим наше поверхностное знакомство и ограничивалось.   
Но однажды Тамерлан проигрался особенно сильно — за вечер спустил около пятисот галлеонов. Попытался занять у соседей по столу, но никто, естественно, не стал ему помогать — человек он был в клубе новый, а доверчивых там не водилось. Я сказал, что могу его выручить, и подвинул к нему столбик пятигаллеоновых фишек.  
— Спасибо, — удивленно ответил он. — Какие условия?  
— Стандартные. Пять процентов в сутки. И знаете, я бы на вашем месте пересел за другой стол. Этот для вас сегодня «холодный».  
Хромой внял моему совету, и больше мы с ним в ту ночь не виделись. На следующий день он не пришел, и еще через день — тоже. Я не особенно расстроился. Конечно, жаль было потерять пятьдесят галлеонов, но красивый жест стоил того. Для профессионального игрока неплохо прослыть щедрым.  
Тамерлан появился только через неделю, когда я уже и думать о нем забыл. В перерыве между раздачами подошел ко мне и вернул семьдесят галлеонов — долг с процентами.  
— Извините, — сказал он. — У меня были некоторые проблемы, так что я не мог появиться в клубе, иначе давно бы расплатился. Боялся, что вы подумаете, будто я нечестный человек...  
Я ответил неопределенной вежливой фразой — не хотелось тратить время на разговоры. Но поиграть толком не удалось, потому что через полчаса сработал сигнал тревоги. Облава!  
Торопливо собрав деньги и фишки, игроки стали покидать клуб через черный ход. Тамерлан опять оказался поблизости и, заметив меня, встревоженно спросил:  
— Что это значит?!  
— Да ничего особенного. Министерские проверяют паб наверху. Это ненадолго, так что, если хотите, я покажу вам место, где можно переждать.  
Я отвел его в свое излюбленное укрытие — на железную лестницу, которая вела на крышу одного из домов в переулке. Мы забрались повыше и уселись на ступеньках. Мой новый приятель поставил защитный барьер, чтобы нас не было видно снизу и можно было курить.  
Когда он прикуривал от палочки, я заметил, как у него дрожат руки. Он, видимо, тоже понял, куда я смотрю, потому что смущенно сказал:  
— Не могу слышать вой сигнального заклятия. Это у меня с войны. Сразу мерещится, что сейчас начнется атака.  
— Понятно. Давно демобилизовались?  
— Да месяца три уже.  
— Тяжело привыкнуть после фронта?  
— Есть немного, — он быстро, жадно курил. — Неприятно чувствовать себя калекой и сидеть в тылу, пока другие воюют.  
— А ногу никак нельзя вылечить? — спросил я, кивая на его колено.  
— Нет. Там было темномагическое заклятие... Его так и не сумели обезвредить полностью, так что нога понемногу сохнет, зараза. Через годик придется носить протез.  
— Сочувствую.  
— Да ладно, это все глупости. Бывает и хуже... Нас тут не засекут министерские?  
— Нет. Никто и пытаться не будет. Все эти облавы — чистая формальность. Поищут для порядка вход в подпольный клуб, ничего не найдут, возьмут дань с владельца паба и уберутся восвояси. Уже много раз такое было.  
Он посмотрел на меня, повернув голову, — огонек сигареты освещал капюшон мантии, лицо оставалось в полутьме.  
— Простите, что спрашиваю, но... Вы намного младше меня. Учитесь в Хогвартсе?  
Это уже был слишком личный вопрос, против всех правил, но я решил рискнуть.  
— Да.  
— А факультет какой?  
— Слизерин.  
— О! — обрадовался он. — Я ведь тоже оттуда. Как там старина Слагхорн? Студенты его еще не доконали?  
— Живехонек, что ему сделается...  
Мой новый приятель протянул мне руку:   
— Эндрю.  
— Рад познакомиться. Рэй.  
— А полное имя? Рэймонд?  
— Да, — уклончиво ответил я, — примерно так.  
— Необычное имя.   
Он рассмеялся  
— Знаете, я сейчас вспомнил — у нас был один знакомый, в семье которого было принято называть всех сыновей на «Р». Из поколения в поколение. Как они только ни изощрялись, придумывая имена, — на эту букву их ведь не так много. Ромул, Руперт, Рубен... Каких только диковинных имен не было! Лично у меня бы фантазии не хватило.  
Я прикурил от палочки, медленно-медленно выдохнул дым.  
— Да, всякое бывает в жизни... А как этот знакомый назвал собственных детей?  
— У него, кажется, всего один ребенок. Или двое, я уже не помню, — мой собеседник пожал плечами. — Это не то чтобы друг — так, деловой партнер нашей семьи. Он умер не так давно.  
Я промолчал. На душе было тоскливо. Эндрю-«Тамерлан» явно завел этот разговор не просто так.  
Эх, предупреждал меня Саймондс, что рано или поздно в клубе кто-то меня узнает, и я наживу неприятностей...  
Но Эндрю уже заговорил о другом. Незаметно мы перешли на тему фронта, и он принялся рассказывать, как воевал в Африке. Примерно через час я спохватился, спустился на несколько ступенек и посмотрел на едва видимый в темноте силуэт здания, в котором находился клуб. Там временами мелькал золотой огонек — три вспышки, длинная пауза, еще три... Значит, все в порядке. Министерские ушли, путь свободен.  
Вернувшись к Эндрю, я сказал ему об этом, и он стал осторожно спускаться, держась за ржавые поручни. Когда мы оказались внизу, я не выдержал и спросил:  
— А как была фамилия вашего знакомого? Ну, у которого всех мужчин в роду звали на «Р».  
— Что? — он рассеянно посмотрел на меня. — А, этот... Не помню, честно говоря.  
Если он не лукавил и не пытался поймать меня в ловушку, то понятно было, отчего он ответил так неохотно, — человека всегда можно вычислить по списку его знакомых.  
— Случайно, не Лестрейндж? — я пошел ва-банк.  
Эндрю напрягся.  
— Не знаю... Не могу точно вспомнить.  
— Я его сын.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — холодно ответил Эндрю.  
Я сунул руку за пазуху, где носил на цепочке фамильное кольцо, и, вынув его, продемонстрировал «Тамерлану» герб в виде двух идущих львов. Он долго смотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на меня и вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Да-а, тесен мир. Давайте тогда знакомиться по-настоящему, что ли... Борджин. Андреас Борджин. Слыхали о таких?  
Естественно, я слышал. Фирма «Борджин и Беркс» была одним из партнеров моего отца. В наши дни она скатилась до уровня сомнительной лавчонки в Ночном переулке, но тогда, в сороковые, «Борджин и Беркс» были солидным антикварным магазином в самом что ни на есть приличном районе, почти рядом с Гринготтсом.  
— Отец говорил мне, что Лестрейнджи разорились, — сказал Эндрю. — Теперь понятно, что вы... что ты делаешь в игорном клубе. Слушай, пойдем выпьем, а?  
В клуб мы в ту ночь не вернулись. Нашли какой-то не слишком чистый, зато работавший круглосуточно кабак неподалеку и там проболтали до утра, глотая дрянной огневиски и отгородившись заглушающими заклятиями от остальных посетителей. Пару раз к нам подсаживались девицы не первой свежести, интересовавшиеся, не скучно ли нам и не хотим ли мы развлечься, но Борджин, не глядя, отшивал их.  
Видно, он давно ни с кем не общался, кроме как по службе, и ему хотелось выговориться. Вдобавок и алкоголь брал свое.  
— Ты не представляешь себе, что такое — работать в семейной фирме, — говорил Эндрю, глядя на тонкий дымок от папиросы. — Я взрослый человек, прошел войну, а мной помыкают, как мальчиком на побегушках... Я, собственно, и не собирался этим заниматься. После Хогвартса уехал в Париж, на курсы антикваров. Там студенческая жизнь, посиделки, вино, ночные прогулки по Латинскому кварталу. Красота! Думал, сначала закончу курсы, попутешествую, а там и решу, чему себя посвятить. Но тут началась война. С учебой, естественно, пришлось завязывать. Я завербовался добровольцем, поучаствовал в боях с немецким десантом, а в прошлом году нас перебросили в Африку — там-то меня и ранило... После госпиталя демобилизовался, вернулся в Лондон, и тут уж волей-неволей пришлось идти на работу в магазин. Денег-то не было ни кната, а дожидаться милостей от папаши я мог бы еще сто лет. Он и так платит мне меньше, чем любому клерку: мол, какие расчеты могут быть между родственниками? Вот, говорит, я умру — тебе и так все достанется. Так это еще когда будет... Нет, ты не подумай, что я желаю смерти родному отцу. Просто иногда сил не хватает терпеть.  
— А прибыль-то хоть нормальная? — спросил я, морщась от сивушного запаха огневиски.  
— Какая там прибыль, — отмахнулся Борджин. — Твоя семья ведь тоже была в нашем бизнесе, так что сам все понимаешь. С одной стороны, людям нужны деньги, и они готовы за бесценок продавать украшения, картины и все такое прочее. Но, с другой стороны, — покупателей-то тоже низл наплакал! У кого в кубышке запасена пара тысяч галлеонов, те придерживают их на черный день. Сегодня каждый думает сначала о хлебе насущном, а уж потом об антикварной мебели. Вот потому мы и сидим на бобах. Куча денег вложена в товар, а отдачи нет. Отец твердит, что это до поры до времени, а там, мол, война закончится, к нам валом повалят богатые американцы и сметут все подряд. Но где он, этот конец войны? И где эти американцы? Пока что, если зайдет раз в неделю жена какого-нибудь нувориша, разбогатевшего на военных поставках, и купит фарфоровую статуэтку, — уже счастье. Так ведь она тебе за эту статуэтку будет три часа нервы трепать, требовать все сертификаты, и клейма, и чуть ли не родословную мастера... Сама еще вчера ела из глиняной миски, в фарфоре не смыслит ни уха ни рыла, а туда же!  
— Трудно вам приходится...  
— Еще бы! Вдобавок что отец, что его партнер, Карактакус Беркс, привыкли торговать по старинке, вот в чем сложность. В наши дни нужно быть гибче, расширять ассортимент. Торговать не только антиквариатом, но и магическими артефактами — не то чтобы совсем запрещенными, но... На них есть спрос. Я уже давно это предлагаю.  
Он залпом проглотил свой огневиски, посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся:  
— Вот и приходится играть. А что поделаешь — надо же как-то взбодриться при такой жизни.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал я.

***  
Примерно через неделю после этого разговора мне пришло письмо от Тома. Тем летом он писал лишь редкие и короткие письма. Говорил, что в Хогвартсе скучно. Чтобы он не терял времени даром, директор приставил его помощником к Принглу, и Том теперь целыми днями подсчитывал, сколько банок краски требуется для ремонта школы и сколько парт, поломанных так, что не помогало никакое Reparo, нуждаются в замене. В конце июля он куда-то на неделю уезжал, не сказав, зачем, — должно быть, выполнял задание от Пикеринга. Я не стал спрашивать, в чем оно состояло.  
Однако нынешнее письмо было оптимистичное и даже возбужденное.

_... У меня к тебе важная просьба. Ты же знаешь много народу в Лондоне — можешь найти кого-нибудь, кому можно продать старинные редкие вещи? У меня есть несколько. Я нашел золотое дно! Не волнуйся, все законно..._

Я, естественно, сразу вспомнил о Борджине и на следующую ночь в клубе завел с ним разговор. Борджин не проявил особого желания принимать на комиссию вещи неизвестно от кого, но все же согласился и назначил встречу — через три дня, в обеденный перерыв, в одной из забегаловок в Ночном переулке.  
Я отправил Тому сову, и он явился в назначенное время. За лето он отоспался и отъелся — тени под глазами пропали, и вообще он выглядел куда веселее, чем перед нашим отъездом. Я познакомил его с Борджином, и мы ушли в отдельный кабинет. Обстановка здесь была такая же убогая, как в общем зале, зато нас не тревожили посторонние.  
Заказав пиво и еду на троих, Борджин установил заглушку и сразу перешел к делу:  
— Показывай, что там у тебя.  
Том вынул из кармана что-то похожее на блокнот и увеличил его. Это оказалась тетрадка — такая старая, что чуть ли не рассыпалась на отдельные листочки. Страницы пестрели нотными знаками. Борджин бережно полистал их, присмотрелся к почерку, потер бумагу.   
— Записям лет триста, как я посмотрю…  
— Судя по тому, с какими книгами они лежали, — триста пятьдесят, — уточнил Том. — Это магические музыкальные партитуры, которые исполняют во время Великого делания, чтобы ускорить получение философского камня.  
— Хм-м, — Борджин посмотрел на него с сомнением. — Не думаю, что это реально работает... Я, конечно, могу взять тетрадь для изучения и найти эксперта, который подтвердит ее подлинность. Но боюсь, что покупателей отыскать не получится. В наши дни никто не увлекается алхимией — слишком неблагодарное занятие... А еще что-нибудь есть?  
Том, казалось, был разочарован, но все же принялся рыться по карманам. Выложил на стол перо, большое красное яблоко, гребенку... Потом, наконец, достал полотняный мешочек. Внутри оказались золотые серьги в виде переплетенных змей.  
— Ого, — сказал Борджин. Достал лупу и стал внимательно их рассматривать. — Это уже интересно... Гоблинская работа, примерно вторая половина одиннадцатого века.  
Том подвинул к нему кольцо. Рукавом он задел яблоко. Оно покатилось по столу и остановилось рядом с Борджином.  
— Откуда они у тебя? — спросил Борджин, внимательно глядя на Тома.  
— От родственников. По материнской линии я происхожу от Гонтов.  
— Понятно... Распродаешь, значит, фамильное наследство. Что ж, это я тоже могу взять на комиссию, но должен тебя разочаровать — на антикварную ювелирку сейчас спроса нет. Разве что на вес продавать, как лом.  
— Да ну? — спросил Том. — Нет спроса на украшения норманнской эпохи? Вдобавок на них обережные заклятия. До сих пор действуют, кстати.  
— Не нравятся условия — проваливай, — усмехнулся Борджин. — Ищи другой магазин, где их примут. Только будь готов, что тебя тут же загребут в аврорат. Документов-то на золото нет... Дуракам будешь рассказывать сказки о семейном имуществе. Я-то вижу, что ты их просто стащил.  
Я сидел, как на иголках и не мог понять, почему Борджин так себя ведет, — обычно он был вежлив и спокоен. А Эндрю тем временем заводился все сильнее, обвиняя Тома в воровстве и угрожая прямо сейчас вызвать патруль.  
— Ты мне подсовываешь краденое?! Да за кого ты меня принимаешь, щенок? У нас приличная фирма!  
— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — вмешался я. Мне было стыдно перед Томом, и я страшно жалел, что привел его к Борджину.  
— Сидеть! — рявкнул Эндрю. — Ты тоже та еще дрянь! С кем ты меня свел? С ворюгой?  
— Довольно! — я вскочил. Нужно было срочно уходить, пока никто не схватился за палочку.  
— Стоп, — вдруг очень спокойно сказал Том. Он протянул руку, взял свое яблоко, все еще валявшееся на столе, завернул его в носовой платок и спрятал в карман. — Давайте-ка чуть-чуть посидим молча.  
Борджин растерянно заморгал, сделал глубокий вдох и откинулся на спинку стула. Я медленно подтащил к себе стул и тоже сел, не сводя глаз с них обоих. Том, как ни в чем не бывало, пододвинул к себе тарелку и принялся за еду.   
Борджин встряхнулся, будто просыпаясь, и провел рукой по лбу, стирая пот.  
— Что это было? Что за чертовщина?!  
— Именно, — ответил Том, улыбаясь и откладывая вилку с ножом. — Именно что чертовщина, в смысле, артефакт. Так называемое «яблоко раздора».  
— Интересно, — протянул Борджин. Он залпом выпил полстакана пива, потом взял у Тома яблоко, завернутое в платок, и коснулся его палочкой. Но ничего не произошло.  
— На нем нет никаких заклятий, — пояснил Том. — В этом и прелесть — магическая проверка ничего не обнаружит. Все дело в каких-то веществах, выделяемых самим яблоком. Если вам надо поссорить кого-нибудь, просто принесите яблоко к ним в дом и подложите в вазу с фруктами. Или можете бросить на пол, сунуть куда-нибудь на полку — неважно, лишь бы был доступ воздуха. И готово — через полчаса в этой комнате будет скандал, а еще часа за три все, кто живет в доме, возненавидят друг друга. Если принести много яблок, то может дойти и до смертоубийства. Одна проблема — на воздухе аромат быстро выдыхается и действует всего пару суток. Но и этого достаточно.  
— А если его съесть? — Борджин рассматривал яблоко, держа его через платок.  
— Ничего не случится, — ответил Том, пожав плечами. — Самое большее — пронесет. Оно же не отравленное, просто сорт такой. Но вы при всем желании не сможете его съесть, потому что эти яблоки страшно кислые. Попробуйте, если хотите убедиться.  
— Да нет, спасибо, — Борджин аккуратно завернул яблоко в платок и завязал узлом. — И где же ты такое взял?  
— Вот этого я вам не скажу, извините, — ответил Том с улыбкой.  
— А там еще есть?  
— Есть.  
— И сколько ты хочешь за эти яблочки?  
— Пятьдесят галлеонов.  
— За фунт? — уточнил Борджин.  
— За штуку.  
Эндрю откинулся на спинку стула и фыркнул.  
— Нет, послушай, так дело не пойдет. Это же просто смешно! Да любой может пойти в лавку зеленщика, купить два фунта яблок, накачать их ядом и...  
— И если он попытается использовать их, а потом начнется расследование, то аврорат быстренько его сцапает. Я же вам объясняю — главное достоинство этих яблок в том, что их действие нельзя обнаружить магическими методами. Тот, кто подбросит их своему врагу, останется чистеньким. Противники сами успешно прикончат друг друга. Кто же заподозрит, что в этом замешан невинный фрукт?  
— Хорошо, — задумчиво ответил Борджин. — Ладно, так и быть. Даю за этот экземпляр двадцать галлеонов.  
— Ф-ф, — сказал Том. — За такие деньги я лучше из него варенье сварю.  
Он протянул руку и забрал яблоко.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал Борджин. — Была бы честь предложена. Попробуй найди на него покупателя сам, раз такой умный.  
Том пожал плечами и поднялся. Сгреб со стола тетрадь с нотами и золотые серьги.  
— Спасибо за беседу. Рад был познакомиться.  
— Ладно, — сказал Борджин и усмехнулся. — Тридцать.  
— Сорок, и ни кнатом меньше.  
— Тридцать пять, и это последняя цена.  
— Идет, — Том вернул ему яблоко и получил в обмен пригоршню галлеонов.  
— Еще что-нибудь в таком духе есть?  
— Есть, — Том порылся в карманах и вынул окаменевшую раковину. — Это «труба Эола». Но с ней посложнее, потому что нужно суметь пробраться в чужой дом и установить ее на крыше с наветренной стороны. Когда дует ветер, «труба Эола» порождает особый звук, недоступный человеческому уху, который вызывает тоску и беспричинные приступы паники. За месяц можно довести жителей дома до сумасшествия или самоубийства. Тоже никаких заклятий, все дело во внутреннем устройстве самой раковины.  
— Действие проверено?  
— Нет. На себе я его, естественно, не проверял. Но, думаю, это чистая правда.  
— Много я за нее не дам, — Борджин рассмотрел раковину, потом приложил ее к уху. — Сам понимаешь, покупать кота в мешке... Двадцать.  
— Полторы сотни.  
— За непроверенный артефакт?  
— Кто вас заставляет говорить покупателям, что он непроверенный?  
— А если покупатель потом придет с рекламациями?  
— Да ну! — Том расхохотался. — Может, он еще в «Ежедневный пророк» напишет? «Я хотел свести с ума своего соседа и с этой целью приобрел в «Борджин и Беркс» темномагическое устройство. Однако мне продали некачественный товар, и сосед до сих пор жив-здоров, так что я требую возврата денег».  
Борджин тоже улыбнулся.  
— Ты же понимаешь. У серьезных людей свои методы. Ладно, тридцать галлеонов.  
— Сто тридцать, и то только потому, что я не могу дать гарантий.  
В итоге они сошлись на восьмидесяти. Отсчитав деньги, Борджин с интересом посмотрел на Тома:  
— А ты, я смотрю, та еще птица... Ладно, посмотрим, как пойдет твой товар. И украшения давай на комиссию. Будем сотрудничать.  
— Договорились, — ответил Том. Потом они с Эндрю обменялись рукопожатиями. Борджин подозвал эльфа-официанта, мы расплатились, разделив счет на троих, и покинули забегаловку.

***  
Когда мы вышли на улицу, Эндрю, извинившись, сразу ушел, потому что опасался насторожить отца долгим отсутствием. Мы остались — Том хотел посмотреть на Ночной переулок, где до того ни разу не был. Я показал ему лавки, где продавались яды, паб со входом в игорный клуб и прочие местные достопримечательности. Потом мы поднялись вверх по улице, почти до пересечения с Косым переулком, и там сели передохнуть на какое-то крыльцо. Я курил, а Том ел купленное с тележки мороженое.  
— Откуда ты взял все это добро? — спросил я. — Серьги, яблоко, раковину...  
— О-о, — протянул Том, смеясь, — я нашел у нас в Хогвартсе пещеру Аладдина. Она прячется за неприметной дверью на восьмом этаже — не найдешь, если не знаешь, как. Я на нее случайно наткнулся. Внутри — огромный зал, и все от пола до потолка забито разным барахлом. Думаю, это место, где столетиями собиралось все забытое, ненужное и потерянное в Хогвартсе. Я там успел осмотреться совсем чуть-чуть, но, как видишь, уже кое-что полезное откопал.  
— А если владельцы придут за своими вещами?  
— Брось. Они давно умерли, так что вещи принадлежат нашедшему.   
— И яблоко тоже оттуда?  
— Почти. Я нашел похожее в одном из шкафов. Оно было старое и сморщенное, но при этом так старательно завернуто и упаковано, что я решил — здесь дело нечисто. Взял его с собой, чтобы разобраться, и в тот же вечер поругался с Принглом. Он чуть ли не с кулаками на меня бросился. Потом я брал яблоко в «Три метлы», положил незаметно рядом с одним из столов — вспыхнула драка. Тогда я выковырял семечки, отнес их в Запретный лес и посадил в укромном месте. Одно проросло. Пришлось немало поколдовать, чтобы яблоня быстро вытянулась, зацвела и принесла плоды. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что стану заниматься садоводством... Зато теперь у меня целый ящик таких яблок. Я пока держу их в спальне под кроватью. Ящик, естественно, накрыт крышкой, а каждое яблоко завернуто в пергамент, иначе я бы с ума сошел.  
Он выбросил обертку от мороженого и довольно потянулся. Потом осмотрелся:  
— А интересно здесь... Оказывается, и в Ночном люди живут.  
— Еще как живут, — подтвердил я.  
Жизнь вокруг и вправду била ключом. Над головами у нас женщина, стоя на балконе, вытряхивала половики. Во дворе соседнего дома маленькая девочка пыталась надеть кукольное платье и чепчик на толстого кота. Кот вырывался и орал. На противоположной стороне улицы играл маленький бродячий оркестр, а рядом какой-то оборванец предлагал всем желающим купить у него обезьянку. Мартышка сидела у него на плече, стреляя во все стороны блестящими черными глазками. Улучив момент, она стащила из кармана хозяина папиросу и принялась ее жевать. Перед лавкой мясника кто-то разбил бутылку, и большая флегматичная свинья, которая, видимо, пока не успела разделить судьбу своих товарок, пила вино из лужи, довольно похрюкивая.  
На стене дома рядом с нами трепетали на ветру пожелтевшие объявления. Угрожающего вида бланк с шапкой Министерства магии требовал от всех незарегистрированных привидений в трехночный срок явиться для регистрации в Управление по контролю за магическими существами.   
Рядом болталась написанная от руки просьба: «Утеряна мужская тень, рост примерно 5 футов 6 дюймов, в пальто и цилиндре. Нашедшего просят вернуть за вознаграждение».   
Маленький белый листок сообщал, что сдается в аренду хорошо выдрессированный великан для строительных работ — обращаться по такому-то адресу, спросить Джека. Чуть ниже большая яркая афиша извещала о дате и времени соревнований по плаванию в супе.  
— Что за плавание в супе? — спросил Том.  
— Народная забава. Участники уменьшают себя до высоты в два дюйма, после чего должны переплыть большой котел с овощным супом. Я никогда не пробовал, но, говорят, это нелегко — мешают капуста и морковка. Хотя настоящие мастера, конечно, соревнуются в лапше. Это самый сложный этап.  
— Забавно...  
Стоявшая возле нас бочка шевельнулась, и из нее вылез заспанный нищий в мантии лохмотьями. Потянувшись и сладко зевнув, он пнул бочку, и та с грохотом покатилась вниз по переулку. Музыканты на другой стороне заиграли громче, чтобы перекрыть шум. Какая-то красивая девушка с длинными черными волосами, проходя мимо, остановилась послушать их, а потом стала пританцовывать под музыку. Постепенно она разошлась — каблуки отбивали быстрый ритм по брусчатке, пышная юбка вздувалась колоколом. Потом из соседнего дома вышла растрепанная тетка и принялась кричать:  
— Я тебя за чем послала? Бездельница!  
Девушка остановилась, как вкопанная, — а жаль, мне нравилось на нее смотреть, — потом вздохнула и, кивнув музыкантам на прощанье, отправилась к мяснику. Через пару минут она вышла из его лавки, неся на подносе голову ягненка.  
Мимо нас прошаркали две старые ведьмы. Одна, склонив голову к другой, говорила громким шепотом:  
— И главное, проследи, чтобы она с утра не съела ни кусочка и не выпила ни глоточка...   
— Вот с этим у меня вечно загвоздка, — отвечала вторая басом.  
Вслед за ведьмами вдоль тротуара катилась большая деревянная шарманка, покрытая облупившейся позолотой. Хозяина нигде не было видно. Остановившись перед нами, шарманка спросила скрипучим голосом:  
— Молодые люди, не хотите ответить на три вопроса? Всего за десять кнатов!  
— Нет, спасибо, — отозвался я.  
Но Том сказал, что хочет, встал и бросил в прорезь шарманки две монетки по пять кнатов. Шарманка хрипло сказала:  
— Покрути ручку. Вот так, молодец. Хм-м... ага... Ну, давай для затравки такой вопросик: два человека пришли к развилке дорог. Одна дорога была узкая и каменистая, вторая — широкая и гладкая. Один выбрал одну, другой — другую. Кто из них более прав?  
— Тот, кто пошел через поле напрямик, — мгновенно ответил Том.  
— Этого не было в вопросе! — возмущенно сказала шарманка.  
— Зато есть в ответе.  
— Тоже мне, умник нашелся... Ладно, пойдем дальше. Кто из людей наиболее свободен?  
Том немного подумал.  
— Ребенок, который еще не зачат.  
— Почему? — подозрительно спросила шарманка.  
— Потому что его судьба не определена никакой случайностью.  
— Ладно, пусть будет... Третий вопрос — кто всегда видит вещи такими, какие они есть?  
— Ну, это же совсем просто, — ответил Том, пожав плечами. — Свет.  
Шарманка закряхтела и затрещала, потом спросила обиженно:  
— Слушай, а хочешь сыграть на приз? Брось еще десять кнатов, и если ответишь правильно, получишь пакетик орешков.  
— Давай.  
Зазвенели монеты, проваливаясь в щель. Шарманка откашлялась.  
— Как ты думаешь, почему люди готовы платить деньги за три дурацких вопроса?  
— Потому что одновременно боятся и надеются услышать тот вопрос, который задают сами себе. Верно?  
Шарманка не ответила. Вместо этого откуда-то из ее чрева вылетел маленький бумажный пакетик и шлепнулся в подставленные ладони Тома.  
Вернувшись, он сел рядом со мной на тротуар и отсыпал мне половину орехов — их было ровно шесть штук.  
— Как-то нелогично, — сказал он, грызя орех. — Ни на один из этих вопросов нет однозначного ответа. Получается, можно говорить, что угодно, и все равно получишь приз?  
Я от смеха чуть не подавился:  
— Том, дело же не в этом! А в том, что ты сейчас купил за двадцать кнатов пакетик орехов, который в любой лавке стоит пять.  
— Мудрость бесценна, — возмущенно квакнула шарманка.  
— Тогда бы орехи всем раздавали бесплатно, — ответил я. — Пошли перейдем на ту сторону, здесь солнце припекает.  
Мы перешли на другую сторону и сели в тени, оставив шарманку жариться на солнце и ждать новых простаков. Мимо сновали люди, музыканты продолжали играть, а девушка, которая недавно несла на подносе голову ягненка, теперь кормила требухой кота, избавившегося от платья и чепчика. Что до нас, то мы сидели на тротуаре и глазели по сторонам, а мостовая Ночного переулка лежала перед нами, как сверкающая под солнцем река.


	42. Chapter 42

В конце июля из школы прислали результаты СОВ, которые оказались вовсе не так плохи, как я ожидал. За трансфигурацию мне поставили «удовлетворительно» — наверное, из жалости, — астрономию я провалил, а по гербологии и вовсе схватил жирного «тролля». Зато в графе «История магии» красовалось «отлично», а по чарам, арифмантике и ЗОТИ — «выше ожидаемого». Самое поразительное, что «выше ожидаемого» я получил и по зельеварению — стало быть, от уроков Слагхорна был какой-то прок...  
Тем временем в войне наступил перелом, и публикуемые «Пророком» новости день ото дня становились все оптимистичнее. Союзнические войска заняли Сицилию, на востоке русские с боями вернули себе несколько крупных городов и теперь медленно, но верно теснили немцев на запад.  
А через пару дней мне пришло письмо от Розье, начинавшееся со слов: « _Ты ЭТО видел?!_ ». В письме была вырезка из «Пророка», где сообщалось, что Министерство магии ограничивает призыв в Силы самообороны — отныне ему подлежат только выпускники Хогвартса, прошедшие полный курс обучения. « _Это нечестно!_ — писал Колин. — _А если война уже закончится к тому времени, как мы сдадим ТРИТОНы?_ ». Я в ответ написал, что он круглый дурак — радоваться надо, если война закончится. Колин неохотно признал, что я прав, но, кажется, в глубине души все равно не смирился  
Помимо Розье, я каждую неделю отправлял сову Джейн. В ответ приходили короткие письма без особых подробностей — была с родителями в Торки, ездила к подруге в Солсбери... Мне казалось, она что-то недоговаривает, но я старался об этом не думать и убеждал себя, что все в порядке.  
Однако первого сентября оказалось, что интуиция меня не подвела. Когда я увидел Джейн на платформе 9 и ¾ перед отправлением Хогвартс-экспресса, она стояла со своими родителями и каким-то неизвестным мне молодым человеком. Не знаю, почему, но он с первого взгляда показался мне отвратительным. Напыщенный, самоуверенный, улыбается, как идиот. А вот Джейн была красива в светлом летнем пальто и берете. И вообще какая-то другая, непривычная. Взрослая...  
Я вернулся в свой вагон и мрачно уставился в окно, убеждая себя, что это какой-нибудь ее кузен. В конце концов, могут ведь у Джейн быть двоюродные братья? Да запросто! Промучившись так часа полтора, я отправился поговорить с ней. Выяснилось, что она видела меня на платформе.  
— Почему ты к нам не подошел? Я же знаю, что ты меня заметил.  
— Да как-то неудобно было. Там твои родители...  
— Ну и что? — она засмеялась. — Думаешь, мои папа и мама кусаются?  
— А что за молодой человек с вами был?  
— Просто знакомый. Его зовут Адальберт Боббин.  
Мне показалось, что я где-то слышал эту фамилию.  
— Хороший знакомый?  
— И да, и нет... Мои родители дружат с его семьей, Берти я знаю с детства, но мы мало общались. Он на девять лет старше. Сегодня мы разговаривали, можно сказать, второй раз в жизни.  
— Чем он занимается?  
— Работает в фирме своего отца. У них большая зельеварная лаборатория, а еще собственная сеть аптек — ну, ты наверняка слышал.  
Теперь, когда она сказала, я понял, почему фамилия показалась такой знакомой. Конечно же — «Бальзамы Боббина»! Аптеки под такой вывеской встречались в Лондоне, Манчестере, Шеффилде, Хогсмиде и вообще, кажется, в любом населенном пункте, где жили волшебники.  
— Берти говорит, они сейчас выполняют большой заказ для Сил самообороны, так что он почти не выходит из лаборатории. Только сегодня урвал часок, чтобы прогуляться.  
Понятно… Платформа 9 и ¾ — конечно, идеальное место, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом.  
Джейн уже заговорила о чем-то другом, я машинально отвечал, но, как ни старался, не мог выкинуть Боббина из головы.

***  
В Хогвартс-экспрессе на этот раз было больше народу, чем обычно. В предыдущие годы по меньшей мере половина семикурсников уходила на фронт сразу после совершеннолетия. На этот раз министерское распоряжение застало всех врасплох — немногие успели записаться добровольцами до того, как оно вышло. С нашего факультета в армию ушел Тео Нотт, с Гриффиндора — Аластор Моуди и Джордж МакГонагалл.  
Минерву Робертсон я в поезде тоже не видел. Расспросил ее однокурсниц и узнал, что Минни еще в июле завербовалась в женские вспомогательные части Сил самообороны, а теперь служит где-то в Лондоне. Не знаю, почему она это сделала, — вроде бы раньше не собиралась. Может быть, не хотела возвращаться в Хогвартс и видеть Тома, а может, просто решила, что будет неправильно продолжать учебу, когда ее друзья на войне…  
На следующий день после приезда Слагхорн подошел к нам в Большом зале, чтобы раздать расписание. Выяснилось, что среда — свободный день, зато понедельник и четверг полностью посвящались ЗОТИ. Слагхорн спросил меня, буду ли я по-прежнему изучать зельеварение. Я ответил, что да, но на лице декана никакого энтузиазма не заметил. Наоборот, Слагхорн скривился так, словно съел неспелый крыжовник, но отговаривать меня не стал.  
Почему на ЗОТИ теперь отводится целый день, мы узнали в ближайший понедельник. Собрав мальчишек с шестого курса, Меррифот вручила нам самую обычную деревянную швабру — как выяснилось, это был портключ. Ровно в девять утра швабра доставила нас на поросшую жухлой травой лужайку возле приземистого кирпичного барака с маленькими окнами. За бараком расстилалось поле, изрытое канавами. Как выяснилось, это была одна из учебных баз Сил самообороны.  
Наш новый преподаватель по имени Кокрэйн — костлявый и хмурый волшебник средних лет — носил военную мантию и, как сам сообщил, недавно был комиссован по ранению. Построив нас у барака, он минут сорок распространялся о новой программе. Оказалось, что в Силах самообороны недовольны уровнем подготовки добровольцев из числа учащихся Хогвартса. Поэтому набор студентов было решено временно приостановить, а программу по ЗОТИ расширить и углубить с учетом требований военного времени.  
Что означало «расширение» и «углубление», мы быстро почувствовали на собственной шкуре. Закончив речь и переписав наши фамилии в блокнот, Кокрэйн махнул рукой в сторону гравийной дорожки, тянувшейся от барака, и сказал:  
— Ну, для начала снимайте-ка мантии, чтобы не мешали, — и одну милю легким бегом... Со следующего занятия перейдем к двухмильным кроссам, в том числе по пересеченной местности, так что позаботьтесь о подходящей обуви.  
Мы изумленно переглянулись.  
— А к чему это? — растерянно спросил Эйвери. — То есть, вы не подумайте, что мы не хотим. Но зачем волшебнику бегать? Есть же метлы, аппарация...  
— Представь, что перед тобой два десятка противников, и они поставили антиаппарационный купол, чтобы спокойненько расстрелять тебя в упор, — любезно пояснил Кокрэйн. — Уверяю тебя — будешь стрелой нестись, еще и петлять, как заяц, лишь бы под аваду не попасть. Если жить захочешь, конечно.  
— А как это — нестись стрелой, но при этом петлять? — поинтересовался Розье. — Это же невозможно.  
— На войне все возможно, — ответил Кокрэйн. — Минус двадцать баллов Слизерину за дурацкие вопросы. Все, время пошло!  
Так мы познакомились с тем, что такое армия. Начиная с этого дня, два года подряд все занятия по ЗОТИ проходили одинаково. Сначала кросс, потом полигон — то самое поле и лесок, под завязку нашпигованные магическими ловушками, имитациями взрывных заклятий и прочими прелестями. Позже нас учили защищаться еще и от магловского оружия. Кокрэйн даже добыл где-то настоящий танк, который заколдовали, чтобы он ездил и стрелял сам по себе. Если на танк нападали, он взлетал и обрушивался на противника сверху, так что приходилось спешно нырять в окоп.  
Я был не совсем уверен, что обычные магловские танки летают. Но держал свои сомнения при себе — споры с Кокрэйном не приводили ни к чему, кроме снятия баллов или дополнительной мили пробежки.  
После каждого дождя на полигоне стояла непролазная грязь, так что мы приходили оттуда перемазанные, как тролли. Потом следовала двухчасовая теоретическая подготовка — лекции о том, как правильно ставить щитовые заклятия и что делать при магловском артобстреле. Далее следовал час спарринга в тренировочном зале, и можно было, наконец, возвращаться в школу. Там мы кое-как доползали до факультета и пластом падали в спальнях.  
Впрочем, Маркус Флинт нам, кажется, даже завидовал. Ему, как и Эрвину Либгуту, приходилось вместе с девочками ходить на уроки колдомедицины к Меррифот. Формально оба все еще считались гражданами Германии, и к занятиям их не допускали, чтобы они не выведали наши военные секреты.  
Отоспавшись после полигона, по вечерам мы отправлялись в «Исчезающую комнату» — ту самую, где Том еще летом обнаружил склад ненужных вещей. Вход в нее находился на восьмом этаже, в одном из коридоров южного крыла. Он появлялся, если пройти несколько раз туда и обратно, старательно думая о том, что именно хочешь увидеть.  
Впрочем, называть это комнатой было не совсем верно. На самом деле это был огромный зал, потолок которого терялся в полумраке и в котором громоздились настоящие горы всякого хлама. Мы обследовали их методично и тщательно, начиная с дальних углов — там были самые старые залежи, покрытые толстым слоем пыли. Перед началом работы приходилось надевать перчатки, очки и защитную маску. Касаться подозрительных предметов запрещалось — следовало звать Тома, и он сам разбирался с ними, снимая проклятия и порчу, с помощью которых бывшие владельцы пытались защититься от воров.  
Все мало-мальски ценное, что удавалось откопать, мы отбирали на продажу, и Розье аккуратно заносил находки в тетрадь. В мои обязанности входил разбор написанных на латыни пергаментов и попытки определить, что это такое и можно ли что-то получить за них у Борджина. Но в основном это были просто школьные конспекты. Попадались также свитки и целые рукописные книги на греческом, арабском, иврите и еще каких-то неизвестных языках. Их мы складывали в особый ящик, чтобы когда-нибудь нанять переводчика и хотя бы в общих чертах выяснить, что же там написано.  
Том был занят поисками металлических предметов. За каникулы он вызубрил учебник по лозоходству и теперь с раздвоенным ивовым прутом в руках обследовал лабиринты комнаты. Прут вращался то быстрее, то медленнее, а временами совсем замирал и лишь слегка подрагивал, указывая на какой-нибудь из шкафов. В девятнадцати случаях из двадцати там обнаруживалось ничего не стоящее барахло — закопченный чайник или прохудившийся котел. Но несколько раз удавалось найти золотые и серебряные монеты, а однажды — старинное бронзовое зеркало для ворожбы.  
Каждый раз перед началом работы мы распыляли вокруг обеззараживающее зелье, которое долго не оседало. В воздухе висела дымка, а мы в своих масках и длинных мантиях передвигались в этом тумане, напоминая средневековых целителей во время чумы. Впрочем, иногда не спасали ни дезинфекция, ни защитные перчатки. Эйвери однажды укусила невинная с виду чернильница, и он неделю проходил с рукой на перевязи. Розье мучил постоянный надрывный кашель. А у меня ни с того ни с сего начали прядями вылезать волосы, так что пришлось идти в лазарет и врать, будто я отравился неправильно сваренным зельем.  
У Тома и до Исчезающей комнаты была склонность к аллергии, а теперь она только усилилась. Даже от небольших количеств пыли или шерсти в воздухе он начинал задыхаться и был вынужден глотать антиаллергенное снадобье целыми флаконами, как обычно делал с зельем, ослабляющим легилименцию.  
К ноябрю мы поняли, что таким манером быстро превратимся в калек. Поиски нужно было притормозить. Мы решили ограничиться одним вечером в неделю, тем более что денег и без того хватало. «Яблоки раздора» у Борджина расходились отлично, и Том продал ему почти весь ящик. Яблоню в Запретном лесу он окопал и укрыл на зиму соломой, а весной надеялся получить новый урожай. Почти все остальные находки тоже удалось продать.  
Часть вырученных денег шла в награду нашедшему, часть мы отсылали Нотту и Долохову на фронт, а из остального понемногу набралось пятьсот галлеонов чистой прибыли. Было ясно, что ее нужно куда-то вкладывать — деньги не должны лежать без движения. Но о том, как и куда инвестировать, никто из нас понятия не имел. Ясно было только, что деньги нужно узаконить. В том же Гринготтсе с нас потребовали бы справку о происхождении капитала, которой, естественно, не было и быть не могло.  
В те дни с Томом мы почти не разговаривали. Мы виделись либо в Исчезающей комнате, где было не до болтовни, либо на полигоне, где Кокрэйн не давал ни минуты продыху, либо на занятиях, где приходилось разговаривать шепотом. На факультете Том бывал редко, а ночевал в своей подсобке. Все свободное время у него уходило на подготовку к собственным урокам. Он теперь подменял Меррифот у первого и второго курсов и с удивлением обнаружил, что куда проще вести уроки, чем отчетность по ним. Нужно было заполнять множество бумаг — всякие планы лекций, опорные схемы и прочее, — от которых не было никакой пользы, но которые очень любил проверять Совет попечителей. Раньше я и не подозревал, что учителя столько времени тратят на писанину.  
Вдобавок Том, как и Меррифот, все свои уроки начинал с контрольных. Если он и появлялся на факультете, то приносил с собой стопку пергаментов и правил их, а вокруг толпились студенты с младших курсов, с нетерпением ожидая, пока очередь дойдет до их работ.  
Старостой стал Касси Малфой, и теперь уже он по заведенной традиции еженедельно принимал отчеты у лидеров курсов. Факультет продолжал действовать, как хорошо отлаженная машина.

***  
Ноябрь в том году выдался сухим и бесснежным, и только в начале декабря замерзшую землю припорошило снегом. По утрам стоял такой густой туман, что в двух шагах ничего не было видно. Когда немного прояснялось, я выходил на улицу и пытался найти среди множества окон замка окна Исчезающей комнаты, но мне это ни разу не удалось.  
К тому времени мы уже полностью расчистили левый дальний угол комнаты и собирались взяться за правый. Один из вечеров декабря оказался особенно удачным. За пару часов мы нашли тяжелую и довольно-таки уродливую серебряную чашу гоблинской работы, гребень для волос с инкрустацией, на котором, по словам Тома, лежало заклятье забвения, да еще оправленный в золото рог единорога. Рог был старый, поцарапанный и пожелтевший, но магические способности сохранились — когда его для пробы опустили в чашку с ядом, зелье зашипело и вспенилось, превращаясь в безобидную воду.  
Когда все находки были очищены от пыли, упакованы и записаны в тетрадку, мы уже собрались уходить и ждали только Тома — он решил напоследок пройти с лозой еще один участок, но застрял возле большого сундука. Ивовый прут бешено вращался, указывая, что внутри есть металл. Однако сундук был забит наполовину истлевшими гардинами и скатертями, от которых при малейшем прикосновении поднимались клубы пыли.  
Я отогнал Тома и принялся сам разбирать сундук, сваливая скатерти в кучу. Том, отойдя в сторону и приподняв посеревшую от пыли маску, пил противоаллергенное зелье. Тем временем в сундуке уже показалось дно. Я решил, что или лоза соврала, или Том от усталости ошибся, — как вдруг в уголке под горой выцветших полотенец нашелся небольшой сверток, перевязанный бечевкой.  
Я вынул его, положил на пол и стал было развязывать веревку, но она разлезлась под пальцами. Остальные подошли ближе. Том стоял рядом с палочкой наготове — никогда ведь не знаешь, какая гадость обнаружится в безвредной с виду вещи.  
Развернув несколько слоев холста, я, наконец, добрался до того, что пряталось в свертке. Это был небольшой — вместе с рукояткой дюймов десять в длину— нож с потемневшим лезвием, вдоль которого вился серебряный орнамент.  
Я протянул к нему руку, но нож внезапно шевельнулся, как живой, и полоснул меня по пальцам. От времени он затупился, так что не причинил мне вреда, даже перчатку не поцарапал, но я мгновенно отодвинулся, дернув за собой Тома. Со старинным оружием шутки плохи — если ты ему не понравишься, может и в горло вонзиться.  
— Может, ну его? — спросил Колин. Его голос из-под маски звучал глухо. — Положим обратно, в другой раз выясним, что это за штука. А то горгулья знает, сколько мы сейчас провозимся...  
— Подожди, — Том шагнул вперед и присел на корточки. — Вдруг он к кому-нибудь из нас сам пойдет.  
Он медленно протянул руку и застыл, не шевелясь. Нож слегка подрагивал, словно привыкая к запаху человека. Потом приподнялся, качнулся — и лег в подставленную ладонь так уверенно, словно Том всегда был его хозяином.  
Том поднялся и тыльной стороной перчатки протер запорошенные пылью очки. Поднес нож к глазам, рассматривая знаки на деревянной рукоятке.  
— Здесь руны... Колин, иди посмотри.  
Розье подошел ближе. Из нас всех только он и Том изучали руны и хотя бы немного в них разбирались.  
— Черт его знает, что здесь написано… Надо в словаре посмотреть. Какой это век, интересно?  
Том пожал плечами:  
— В любом случае нож намного старше сундука и тряпок. Похоже, интересная штука, раз так старательно прятали.  
— Так я его записываю? — Колин вытащил из кармана карандаш и тетрадь.  
— Подожди, — Том повертел нож в руках. — Я хотел бы взять его себе, если никто не возражает.  
Он обвел нас взглядом. Я пожал плечами, Эйвери кивнул. Розье остановил карандаш, рвавшийся что-нибудь написать.  
— Конечно. Мы же договаривались, что любой из нас может выкупить находку.  
Том склонил голову набок, рассматривая нож.  
— Я думаю, Борджин дал бы за него примерно сотню... Ладно, будем считать, что две — для ровного счета. Никто не против?  
— По-моему, ты его здорово переоценил, — сказал Розье.  
— Неважно. Спиши, пожалуйста, с моего счета двести галлеонов в общую кассу. Да, и отсчитай Рэю как нашедшему одну четвертую из них.  
— Это же ты нашел! — запротестовал я.  
— Ты разобрал сундук, — возразил Том. — Там было столько пыли, что я бы над ним концы отдал.  
Он опять взглянул на нож:  
— Я дал за тебя хорошую цену. Пойдешь ко мне?  
Нож не ответил, но не сделал и попытки вырваться из руки.  
— Значит, договорились, — подытожил Том и быстро коснулся ножа губами через маску. Потом наколдовал ножны и вложил его туда. — Все, пошли, а то время уже позднее. Тимоти, ты завтра с утра почистишь серебро, потом я прикину примерную стоимость и отправлю его Борджину.  
Все двинулись к выходу. Я задержался, чтобы сложить шторы и скатерти обратно в сундук. Уже у двери снял перчатки и маску и спрятал их в ближайший шкаф. Лампы в Исчезающей комнате гасли одна за другой, но все еще было очень светло — в окно с решетчатым переплетом светила полная луна.

***  
На следующий день, в субботу, у нас был выходной в Хогсмиде, и я проснулся, полный самых радужных надежд. За окном был неяркий зимний день; кусты и деревья вокруг школы покрывал иней. В школе царило праздничное, предрождественское настроение. После завтрака я нашел Джейн и позвал ее с собой в Хогсмид. Но она отказалась.  
— Рэй, понимаешь, я уже договорилась с Боббином. Он зачем-то хочет меня повидать и приедет сегодня в деревню...  
У меня как будто что-то оборвалось внутри. Я машинально сказал, что, конечно, все в порядке, повернулся и ушел.  
Было совершенно ясно, что это означает. Вряд ли «Берти» собирался к Джейн с деловым визитом — иначе мое присутствие ей бы не помешало. Выходит, тут что-то более серьезное...  
Что ж, это должно было случиться. В конце концов, я сам был виноват. Мне давным-давно следовало сделать ей предложение. Никакая девушка не станет ждать бесконечно. Этот Боббин, наверное, неплохой человек, и вдобавок не бедный. Она будет с ним счастлива, так что все хорошо.  
Но как бы я себя ни уговаривал, на душе все равно было тоскливо. Я все-таки отправился в Хогсмид вместе с нашей компанией, но первым человеком, кого я увидел в «Трех метлах», была Джейн. Она сидела рядом с Боббином, который ей что-то оживленно рассказывал, и улыбалась. Я вжался в угол за рождественской елкой, а потом незаметно выскользнул на улицу. Отправился в «Кабанью голову» и нагло, средь бела дня, потребовал у бармена огневиски — как ни странно, мне его даже продали.  
В два часа дня в «Кабанью голову» должна была прийти Милки. К ее появлению я был уже изрядно пьян, хотя еще держался на ногах. Милки явилась сияющая, гордая своей новой синей шляпкой и пальто с блестящими пуговицами. У меня был для нее подарок — теплые замшевые перчатки, — и Милки нежно поцеловала меня в щеку. От запаха ее духов, сладких до приторности, кружилась голова.  
Я спросил Милки, не хочет ли она на часок подняться наверх. Немножко поломавшись, она согласилась. Бармен, хмуро поглядывая на нас, взял деньги и передал нам ключи от одного из номеров.  
Комната оказалась не менее убогой, чем все остальное в баре. Обои отставали от стен, постельное белье посерело от бесчисленных стирок, а ковер на полу протерся до дыр. Милки это, правда, не смущало, меня тоже, и мы начали целоваться, еще не успев запереть дверь. Но когда дошло до дела, я впервые за недолгую историю своего общения с женщинами потерпел постыдное и абсолютное фиаско. Милки, надо отдать ей должное, проявила деликатность и очень старалась помочь, но, что бы она ни делала, ничего не получалось. Может, потому, что я был пьян, может, по другой причине.  
Потом меня вроде бы тошнило. А потом я, кажется, рыдал, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую, уютную грудь Милки. Я рассказывал ей о своей несчастной любви, а она гладила меня по голове и жалела. Потом кто-то постучал в дверь и напомнил, что час уже прошел. Пришлось одеваться и спускаться. Милки поддерживала меня, чтобы я не упал.  
В баре уже были Колин и Тимоти. Кто-то из них с усмешкой хлопнул меня по плечу: мол, надо же, везде поспел... Я не помню, что я ответил. Не помню, как добрался из «Кабаньей головы» до Хогвартса. А уж то, что я умудрился дойти до факультета и не попасться на глаза преподавателям, было просто чудом — иначе я протрезвел бы уже в карцере. Тем не менее, я как-то оказался в спальне, свалился на кровать и уснул мертвым сном.  
Проснулся я около пяти. За окном уже смеркалось — в декабре дни короткие... Жутко болела голова и страшно хотелось пить. Умывшись, я побродил по общей гостиной, но поговорить там было не с кем, и я решил пойти к Тому.  
Дверь в подсобку мне открыли мгновенно. Том, видно, сегодня устраивал уборку. Пол все еще был влажным после мытья, нигде ни пылинки, клетки почищены, подоконник и шкафы отдраены до блеска. На столе, рядом с найденной накануне чашей, лежали увеличительное стекло и толстый каталог «Личные клейма гоблинских серебряных дел мастеров».  
— Я его нашел, — с порога радостно сообщил мне Том. — В смысле, изготовителя чаши. Это Нагнок Седьмой по прозвищу Репоглот, середина пятнадцатого века. Ничего выдающегося, художественная ценность сомнительная, но, думаю, на сотню галлеонов мы можем рассчитывать.  
Он убрал чашу и каталог в шкаф и запер его.  
— Кстати, хорошо, что ты пришел. Мне нужно на четверть часа уйти, а я жду одного человека. Посиди тут пока, ладно? На вот, почитай, чтоб не скучать, — он пододвинул ко мне гору каких-то свитков.  
— Что это?  
— Шедевры первокурсников. Над некоторыми я плакал. Посмотри, не пожалеешь...  
Он сунул в карман связку ключей и ушел.  
Я поставил чайник на железную печку, уселся за стол и, чтобы убить время, развернул верхний свиток. Это оказался написанный крупным, совсем еще детским почерком реферат какого-то студента с Хаффлпаффа, под многообещающим названием « _Роль дубины в жизни тролля_ ». Том был прав — через пять минут я забыл обо всех своих неприятностях и рыдал от смеха, роняя слезы на пергамент. Особенно хороши были корявые картинки в конце, наглядно изображавшие, как именно тролли пользуются дубиной.  
Насладившись иллюстрациями, я вернул свиток на место и взял другой опус: « _Действительно ли тролли едят людей? Мифы и правда о тролличьей кухне_ ». Но не успел я прочесть и двух строк, как в подсобку постучались. Я поднялся и открыл дверь.  
На пороге стоял белобрысый мальчишка с гербом Гриффиндора на мантии. Увидев меня, он растерялся:  
— А где профессор Риддл?  
«Профессор», надо же... Хотя как детишкам еще его называть?  
— Скоро придет. А что ты хотел?  
— Мне на отработку, — буркнул мальчишка.  
Ага. Том, значит, зверствует. Не успел стать преподавателем, как уже забыл, каково быть студентом.  
— Заходи. Чаю хочешь?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А за что тебе назначили отработку?  
Я думаю, мальчишке очень хотелось огрызнуться — мол, какое ваше дело? Но я был старше и вдобавок приятель «профессора Риддла», так что он неохотно ответил:  
— Урок прогулял.  
— Плохо, — сказал я таким наставительным тоном, словно сам в жизни не пропустил ни одного занятия.  
Том влетел в подсобку чем-то очень довольный. Просто-таки светился от радости.  
— Добрый вечер, Боунз, — приветствовал он посетителя.  
Тот уныло поднялся.  
— Здрасте...  
— Посиди пока, — махнул рукой Том, — а я тем временем обеспечу тебе рабочее место.  
Он критически осмотрел вымытый дочиста большой стол, наколдовал разделочную доску и нож, потом полез в ледник — оттуда потянуло морозным воздухом, — и вытащил большой кусок жилистого мяса с ниточками хрящей. Плюхнул его в миску и протянул Боунзу.  
— Вымой, а потом нарежь тонкими полосками. Будем кормить нечисть.  
При виде мяса Боунза передернуло, но он все же взял миску и поплелся к рукомойнику. С нарезкой он возился, наверное, полчаса — пыхтел над непослушными хрящами и со зверским скрипом двигал доску по столу. Результатом стала полная миска ошметков, словно корм для нечисти не нарезали, а разрывали руками.  
Все это время Том правил рефераты, скользя взглядом по строчкам и одновременно раскачиваясь на стуле. Я поведал ему о Джейн — в комнате стояла заглушка, так что Боунз нас не слышал, — но Том сказал:  
— Рэй, она просто старается вызвать в тебе ревность. И я ее прекрасно понимаю. Сколько можно ждать, пока ты хоть на что-нибудь решишься? Ни туда, ни сюда, будто заклинило... Если собираешься еще десять лет тянуть, лучше ей вправду выйти за другого.  
Он меня немного успокоил, так что я вернулся к рефератам. Система, по которой Том ставил оценки, показалась мне в высшей степени странной. Например, тот самый шедевр о дубине получил восемь баллов, а длинный подробный реферат о внутриплеменной иерархии горных троллей — всего пять.  
— Ты спятил? — поинтересовался я.  
— Ничуть, — ответил Том, не отрываясь от очередного свитка. — Все логично. Смотри: Питер Хаммерсли, который написал о роли дубины, умом не блещет, но действительно старался. Мы с ним даже ходили в Запретный лес наблюдать троллей в естественной среде. Поэтому восемь баллов. До Мэдди Лоули кухню троллей никто не изучал, даже не смотрел на их жизнь с такой стороны. У нее короткая и бестолковая работа, зато полностью оригинальная идея — я ей ничего не подсказывал. Поэтому тоже восемь баллов. А вот Дорис Пембертон, которая сдала реферат об иерархии троллей, прочла много умных книг, но даже не попыталась сделать самостоятельные выводы. Хотя она на это способна, я ей об этом говорил. Но она боится думать своей головой — значит, будет получать низкие баллы, пока не преодолеет страх. Надо ее предупредить, что в следующий раз я такое вообще не приму. Надергать чужих цитат я и сам сумею.  
— Эта Дорис, наверное, лучшая ученица на курсе? — поинтересовался я.  
Том кивнул.  
— Признайся честно, ты просто не любишь круглых отличников, потому что сам такой.  
Том подумал, потом засмеялся:  
— Да, ты прав. Не люблю. Слишком хорошо знаю, чего стоит этот дешевый блеск.  
— А тебе не кажется, что твоя система... э-э... слишком неординарна для Хогвартса? Совету попечителей она может не понравиться.  
— Знаю. Меррифот меня уже предупреждала. Но я здесь все равно на два, самое большее три года, так что могу вытворять все, что хочу.  
— Как это? Ты же собирался стать учителем!  
Том выразительно постучал себя пальцем по лбу.  
— Рэй, ну подумай сам! Через пару лет война закончится, вернется Дамблдор — ты считаешь, он станет терпеть меня в школе? Да вышвырнет коленкой под зад! Вот потому я и развлекаюсь, пока время есть. Моя задача — чтобы к концу года детишки знали учебный материал лучше меня самого. А уж какими средствами этого добиваться — мое дело.  
Я хотел еще что-то сказать, но Тома окликнул Боунз, показывая, что работа окончена.

***  
— Чудесно, — Том поднялся. — Давай покормим кикимору. Бери кусочки мяса и просовывай ей через прутья клетки.  
— А она мне пальцы не откусит? — Боунз с сомнением поглядел на кикимору.  
— Если будешь аккуратен, то нет, — Том смотрел на него, посмеиваясь. — Или ты боишься? Ладно, тогда я сам.  
— Ничего я не боюсь, — буркнул Боунз.  
— В таком случае прошу, — Том кивнул на клетку.  
Мальчишка осторожно подступил к кикиморе, с опаской разглядывая острые зубы. Потом с отвращением взял из миски один из ошметков и попытался просунуть сквозь решетку. Кусочек не пролезал, и Боунз подтолкнул его пальцем, после чего едва успел отдернуть руку.  
— Потому я тебя и просил резать тонкими полосками, — сказал Том, но не двинулся с места. — Давай дальше.  
Постепенно с кикиморой дело пошло. Потом наступила очередь красношапочника. Боунз осмелел и справлялся куда ловчее, за что Том его похвалил:  
— У тебя все прекрасно получается. Теперь нарезаешь вот этот огурец... Да, примерно так. Кладешь на блюдце, подходишь к каппе, кланяешься и просишь разрешения поставить еду в клетку. Если все сделаешь правильно, то сможешь открыть дверцу, и он на тебя не бросится. Да, отлично. Спасибо большое, ты мне очень помог. Пять баллов Гриффиндору.  
Боунз покосился на Тома с удивлением — обычно учителя не награждали баллами за отработку.  
— А что там тарахтит в столе? — поинтересовался он.  
— Боггарт. Его тоже можно покормить, если хочешь.  
— Они едят?! — брови Боунза полезли вверх.  
— Конечно. Они питаются нашими страхами. Ты ведь из волшебной семьи? Когда-нибудь видел боггарта?  
— Не-ет, — протянул Боунз. — У нас был один на чердаке, но мама его прогнала. Я даже посмотреть не успел.  
— Тогда сейчас увидишь, — Том навел палочку на ящик стола.  
— Эй, — я попытался остановить его. Вообще-то боггарта не полагалось показывать студентам до третьего курса... Но Том уже взмахнул палочкой, и ящик с негромким стуком выдвинулся вперед.  
Перед застывшим от неожиданности Боунзом появился широкоплечий темноволосый парень с чуть оттопыренными ушами. Это был Батлер, новый капитан квиддичной команды Гриффиндора, пришедший на смену Моуди.  
— Ага, вот ты где! — напустился он на Боунза. — Ты забыл, что в шесть часов общий сбор команды? Что мы обсуждаем тактику следующей игры? Почему все явились, а тебя не было?! Не хочу слушать никаких оправданий! Если тебе назначили отработку, мог договориться на другое время! Что значит «Не хотел унижаться перед чертовым слизеринцем»? Да он даже не настоящий учитель, а так, не пришей кобыле хвост! Такой же студент, как и мы. Пошел бы к Брэдли, она бы живо поставила его на место! Но тебе было лень, так? Ты постоянно все пропускаешь! Вечно опаздываешь на тренировки, а теперь вот не удосужился явиться на общий сбор. Знаешь что? Мне это надоело! Нам не нужен ловец-разгильдяй! Можешь считать, что ты больше не в команде, и чтоб духу твоего не было на поле!  
Боунз стоял, красный, как рак, и только хлопал глазами. Том наклонился к нему и сказал тихо:  
— Не нервничай. Это всего лишь твой страх, ничего больше. Попробуй представить себе что-нибудь смешное на месте капитана. Что-нибудь совсем-совсем глупое... А теперь наведи на него палочку и скажи: «Riddikulus».  
— Riddikulus! — выкрикнул Боунз, и Батлер мгновенно замолчал — рот у него оказался забит огромным мандарином. Он заметался, пытаясь его выплюнуть или проглотить, но не сумел ни того, ни другого и стал растворяться в воздухе. Остался только легкий дымок, который втянулся обратно в ящик стола.  
— Отлично! — сказал Том. — Еще пять баллов Гриффиндору. Как видишь, с боггартами все очень просто.  
Боунз нервно засмеялся.  
— У тебя и вправду был общий сбор? — спросил Том.  
Мальчишка мгновенно умолк и отвернулся.  
— А почему ты мне не сказал? Хотя, впрочем, я и так знаю. Твой боггарт поведал.  
— Извините, — буркнул Боунз, глядя в пол.  
— Ничего. Бывает. Подожди минутку...  
Том отошел к столу, взял чистый лист и принялся быстро писать на нем наискосок зелеными чернилами:

_Уважаемый мистер Батлер,_  
_настоящим сообщаю Вам, что студент II курса Эдгар Боунз сегодня не присутствовал на собрании команды, потому что на это время ему была назначена отработка в кабинете ЗОТИ. Боунз сообщил мне о собрании и просил перенести отработку на другое время, но я отказал. Сейчас, обдумав ситуацию, я вижу, что был неправ. Мне очень жаль, если отсутствие ловца не позволило нормально провести общий сбор. Прошу Вас принять мои искренние извинения._

Свернув лист в трубку, он протянул его Боунзу.  
— На, отдашь капитану. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно. В будущем, пожалуйста, предупреждай меня. Я могу согласиться, могу отказать, но, по крайней мере, не будет недоговоренностей, правда?  
Боунз кивнул. Щеки у него пылали.  
— Ты понимаешь, — спросил Том, склонив голову набок, — что боггарт сейчас показал тебе самый простой, лежащий на поверхности страх? А хочешь посмотреть, чего ты боишься на самом деле?  
Подумав, Эдгар кивнул.  
— Тогда давай еще разок. Расслабься и ни о чем не думай.  
Том встал у него за спиной и взмахнул палочкой.  
Ящик стола опять заскрипел, но ничего не произошло. Зато в следующее мгновение взвыла сигнализация, и с грохотом распахнулась дверь в подсобку. Я вскочил на ноги, выхватывая палочку, но было поздно — комната уже была полна людей в черных плащах и белых масках, и все они грубо и отрывисто кричали что-то по-немецки.  
Мысли у меня метались, как безумные. Нападение Гриндельвальда?! Как это могло случиться так быстро? Почему никто ничего не заметил?!  
На меня было нацелено несколько палочек, так что сопротивляться было бессмысленно. Я медленно опустил руку. Эдгар Боунз весь побелел и прижался к Тому. Его трясло.  
Том подмигнул мне из-за спины Боунза, потом щелкнул пальцами, и люди в масках застыли и умолкли.  
— Это все тот же боггарт, — сказал он, касаясь плеча мальчишки. — Просто теперь он показывает твой настоящий страх. Давай попробуем применить тот же способ. Нужно просто посмеяться над ним. Подумай — что тебя пугает больше всего?  
Боунз не ответил — он все еще вздрагивал и, казалось, не мог выговорить ни слова.  
— Ага, — сказал Том, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь. — Маски… Ты совершенно прав. Именно безликое пугает сильнее всего. Кусок тряпки — а какой эффект! Но ты должен помнить, что под ними такие же люди, из плоти и крови. Давай попробуем сорвать маску... с которого?  
Эдгар неуверенно указал рукой на ближайшего противника. Том повел палочкой — маска слетела, и под ней обнаружились пухлые щеки, нос, похожий на свиной пятачок, и растерянно моргавшие маленькие глазки. Боунз неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Еще один враг, еще один... Под масками оказывались такие дурацкие физиономии, что я сам стал смеяться, хотя руки все еще дрожали. Эдгар приподнялся на цыпочках и что-то шепнул Тому, показывая на последнего «немца». Том кивнул. Маска у последнего боггарта осталась на месте, зато слетели штаны. Под ними оказались тощие и кривые ноги. Эдгар расхохотался. Боггарт дернулся, попытался прикрыться, а потом, жалобно взвизгнув, растаял в воздухе, и с ним все остальные фигуры в плащах.  
— Десять баллов Гриффиндору, — сказал Том. — Эдгар, ты молодец. Но я вижу, ты хочешь что-то спросить. Давай, не бойся.  
— А я и не боюсь, — решительно сказал Боунз. — Я хотел узнать — какой боггарт у вас?  
Том мгновенно ответил:  
— Прекрасный вопрос. Вот сейчас и выясним. Отойди-ка в сторону.  
Ящик стола в очередной раз громыхнул. Я напрягся, потому что понятия не имел, что увижу, — но такого точно не ожидал... На полу перед Томом оказался мой собственный спаниель, Майк. Он бестолково озирался по сторонам, тряс головой, потом поднял ногу и стал с наслаждением чесаться. В воздух взлетело облачко шерсти.  
Том несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом судорожно зашарил по карманам в поисках носового платка. Зажав лицо платком, он чихнул несколько раз и, не глядя, замахал палочкой, пытаясь нацелиться на спаниеля. Наконец это ему удалось, и с Майка с негромким хлопком исчезла вся шерсть, так что он остался совсем голым — зато в красных трусах в горошек, из которых торчал хвост. Жалобно заскулив, пес бросился обратно к столу и исчез в ящике.  
— У меня аллергия на шерсть, — пояснил Том глухо. Из глаз у него текли слезы.  
— Извините, — опять сказал Боунз.  
— Да что ты извиняешься? Кто ж знал, что чертов... что боггарт превратится в собаку? Ладно, Эдгар, ступай. Я не могу при тебе сморкаться, иначе уроню свой авторитет.  
Боунз хмыкнул и тут же спрятал улыбку.  
— Ну, я тогда пошел... Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — Том махнул рукой. — Еще придешь?  
— Д-да, — удивленно ответил Боунз.  
— Тогда, скажем, в следующий четверг в шесть вечера. Жду. Все, пока. 

___***_  
Едва за мальчишкой закрылась дверь, Том схватил с подоконника склянку с антиаллергенным зельем.  
— Надо же, как прихватило, — сказал он, шмыгая носом. — Вот это самовнушение!  
— Здорово, — сказал я. — Молодец, отлично сыграл роль. Накрутил себя, поверил, что действительно боишься собак.  
— А я и боюсь, — ответил Том. — Сам бы попробовал вот так... Тоже обходил бы за милю любого пса.  
— Кстати, ты совсем обалдел — показывать боггарта первокурсникам?  
— Боунз на втором. Кроме того, он гриффиндорец, а этих ничем не прошибешь. Естественно, я ему слегка помог, усиливая его Riddikulus, иначе он не справился бы.  
— Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы он пришел еще раз?  
— Я учу всех, кто хочет учиться, — ответил Том, сморкаясь в платок.  
— Чего ты боишься на самом деле? — спросил я, наливая себе еще чаю. — Когда один на один с боггартом…  
— Сейчас покажу, — ответил Том. Потом подтащил стул и уселся, все еще с платком в руках.  
— Ты с комфортом, как я погляжу.  
— Я иногда боггарта по полчаса кормлю. Что же мне, навытяжку перед ним стоять?  
Гриндилоу подплыл к стеклу аквариума, глядя на Тома немигающими круглыми глазами.  
— Чего уставился? — обиженно спросил Том. Нос у него распух, по щекам текли слезы.  
Гриндилоу развернулся и исчез среди водорослей. Том потер покрасневшие глаза и ткнул палочкой в сторону стола.  
Послышался негромкий стук. Я весь подобрался, но в столе сначала было тихо. А дальше ящик с легким скрипом выдвинулся, над ним заклубился легкий дымок, и из ящика показался… Том.  
Я не сразу его узнал. Нет, он был похож на себя настоящего, да вот только лет на шестьдесят старше.  
Комната была освещена только светом от лампы, но даже в тени я разглядел морщины, седую неряшливую бороду и жуткие мешки под глазами. Том-боггарт был глубоким стариком и, судя по виду, спал где-нибудь под мостом, да вдобавок пил без просыпу. И пахло от него мерзко.  
— Чего уставился? — спросил боггарт и захихикал.  
— Хочу и смотрю, — ответил Том и опять чихнул.  
— Ну, полюбуйся, полюбуйся, — радостно ответил боггарт. — Не нравится? А ведь таким же будешь.  
— Не дождешься... Апчхи!  
— Ну, так прогони меня. Попробуй. Ты же у нас у-умный, — с непередаваемым презрением протянул боггарт. — Все пыжишься, мнишь о себе. Нафантазировал бог знает чего. А на самом деле ты никто, и звать тебя никак. Наследничек Слизерина... Все великие дела мечтал творить... А тебя раз — и поставят на место. Из грязи, да не в князи, а обратно в грязь!  
Он зашатался и ухватился за аквариум с гриндилоу, чтобы не упасть. Водяной никак не отреагировал. Интересно, каким боггарт представляется для нечисти? Они видят его в истинном облике? Или просто не замечают?  
— Ну, давай, попробуй, — паясничал тем временем Том-из-шкафа. — Посмейся надо мной. Сделай вид, что не боишься. А, не получается? Да потому, что в глубине души ты знаешь, что я прав. Ты же неудачник. Приютское отребье. Выше головы пытался прыгнуть. Что б ты ни делал, все равно в итоге ничего не выйдет. Из школы тебя вытурят, это уже ясно. И тот же Пикеринг — как он тебя ловко на поводок-то, а? «Я сумею его переиграть»... Да-да, наша песня хороша, начинай сначала.  
— Ты говори, говори, — ответил Том, вытирая нос.  
— А ты от меня за платком не прячься! Или правда глаза колет? А взять того же Дамблдора... Думаешь, ты его победил в этот раз? Да он просто мараться не захотел! А захотел бы — мигом тебя раздавил и пошел дальше. Тебе с ним никогда не справиться, что б ты из себя ни строил. Вот станешь ты Пикерингу не нужен или Дамблдор не побрезгует в твоих делишках покопаться — и в момент окажешься в Азкабане. Войдешь красавчиком и умницей, а выйдешь старым беззубым психом. Хотя, может, повезет, и тебя дементор раньше поцелует. Уж лучше так, чем в канаве валяться и объедки по помойкам собирать.  
— Давай уже быстрее, — сказал Том.  
Боггарт рассмеялся дребезжащим смехом.  
— Что, сил больше нет? А ты послушай меня, послушай. Может, возьмешься за ум, станешь поскромнее, вспомнишь, где твое место. Было б тебе на роду написано творить великие дела — ты бы не в приюте родился и не от папаши-магла. И не утешайся, что у тебя друзья. Друзья хороши, пока удача с тобой. А случись что, прояви ты слабость, сделай одну-единственную ошибку — и все от тебя отвернутся. Скажи спасибо, если глотку не перегрызут. Минни тебя уже предала — и остальные так же сделают...  
— Ладно, сгинь, — ответил Том устало. — Поел — и ступай себе. Спокойной ночи.  
Боггарт зевнул и сказал уже совершенно другим тоном:  
— Спасибо. Ну, пока.  
Его очертания вздрагивали и быстро таяли в воздухе. Ящик со стуком вернулся на место. Том потянулся и спросил меня:  
— Ну как, понравилось?  
— Он всегда такой?  
— По-разному, — Том поднялся и взял зубную щетку и полотенце. — Иногда это опять-таки я сам, но потерявший рассудок. Хожу, слюни пускаю. Иногда боггарт перекидывается Дамблдором или еще кем-нибудь… Но, кстати, однажды ему удалось-таки напугать меня до дрожи в коленках. Я тогда всего два месяца проработал у Меррифот. Открываю как-то ящик — а боггарта нет. Вот была паника! Я подумал, что он сбежал, что мне сейчас надо искать его по всей школе, потом еще объясняться с Меррифот, как это получилось... Удачная была страшилка, жаль, что одноразовая. Хочешь посмотреть на своего боггарта?  
Я задумался.  
— Нет, спасибо. В другой раз... Слушай, а смерти ты боишься?  
— Не знаю. Да, наверное. Как все.  
— А боггарт тебя этим пугал?  
— Нет. То есть, он иногда показывает мне мертвыми других людей. Чаще всего тебя. А мою собственную смерть... Как он это сделает, по-твоему? Как можно изобразить небытие?  
— Зачем так буквально? Можно просто труп. Твой собственный.  
— И что? Наличие трупа не означает смерть. Тело — это всего лишь тело.  
Он опять расчихался, закрыв лицо полотенцем.  
— Ладно, это неинтересно. Зато я отчистил нож. Хочешь посмотреть? В столе, слева вверху.  
Я выдвинул другой ящик — не тот, в котором жил боггарт, — и нож действительно лежал там. Металл по-прежнему остался темным, но лезвие было остро заточено, а орнамент в виде переплетенных драконов сверкал серебром.  
— Я установил его возраст, — сообщил Том. — Пришлось два дня торчать в библиотеке, но оно того стоило. Это норвежская работа, примерно времен основания Хогвартса. Наверное, нож передавался из поколения в поколение, поэтому так хорошо сохранился. Ну, и на нем заклятья, естественно. Думаю, его спрятали во время какого-нибудь обыска, когда в школе искали темномагические артефакты. А потом хозяин не сумел или побоялся его забрать.  
— Ты прочел, что здесь написано? — спросил я, разглядывая вырезанные на рукоятке руны.  
— Да. Это имя ножа. Пафосное, естественно, как и все у викингов.  
— И как оно звучит? — спросил я.  
— Salskerandi, — ответил Том. — Это означает «Разрезающий душу». 

__

__Продолжение следует._ _


End file.
